Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Plus
by LurkerLordX
Summary: While Gokaiger fan Nikolai Blecker is watching a rerun of the show something off script happens, and the fan finds himself transported to a faraway land, trapped in a body not his own, armed only with foreknowledge of the season to come, and a collection of custom Ranger Keys.
1. Epic 1: The Space Pirates Appear!

Epic 1: The Space Pirates Appear!

On the small screen of the laptop war was in full swing, foot-soldiers in silver armor, Gormin, charged the ruined streets lead by a handful of blue armored variants, Sugormin, and at the head of the force was a black creature that looked like a one of H.R. Geiger Aliens/Xenomorphs had had a baby with the a Gormin. His left arm a gun as he paced calmly after a small group of Japanese children ad their teacher, as they ducked and hide behind a destroyed wall.

"It'll be ok!" the text at the bottom of the screen read as one of the two women leading the children said encouragingly.

"It's no use running," the creature's dialog read as he rounded the corner and cornered the group.

From around another corner five people who had earlier in the episode had just sat down to dinner when the war had collapsed the walls of their diner, and even earlier back this same five, aliens, had tore through a front line fleet outside earth with their giant robot to search for something they called 'The Greatest Treasure in the Universe.'

As they ran however one of them stopped, Ahim De Famile, also know as Gokai Pink, causing their leader, Captain Marvelous, aka Gokai Red, to bump into and stop. Ahim's eyes draw to the monster and the civilians only a few yards off to the side.

"What is it?" Marvelous asked as the other Gokaigers stopped and ran back to join Ahim and Marvelous.

All eight eyes tracking to follow Ahim's line of sight as the monster moved closer to the civilians, Ahim rubbing her hands together with worry.

"No one can escape," The monster gloated as a couple Gormin fell into line behind him as he grabbed one of the women with his non-gun arm and pulled her close, the woman in obvious discomfort for being strangled.

"Just let the children go!" she pleaded.

The monster laughed as he released her, grinding her head under his foot as the Gokaigers watched on.

"Aren't we going?" Gokai Green/Don asked cautiously as he pointed off to the side, a pacifist Don was more then willing to keep running at that moment.

"I hate to say it..." Luka/Gokai Yellow said with concerned look at the events going on, already resolving their dire fate in her mind, "...but this planet might have no future."

"Ah you know you're not going to just let them suffer, not after what happened back home," Behind the keyboard an older man was watching with rapt attention, even though he had seen the entire season before he still got wrapped up in the emotions of it even now. In his had he held a toy phone, a Mobirate, the transformation trinket the Gokaigers of the show used to take their Ranger Form, as well as key that bore a resemblance to Gokai Yellow but with a number of cosmetic changes, it was one of several keys that sat in a silver padded case off to his side.

"Then..." Joe/Gokai Blue said with a haunted look, "...it'll just be another part of the empire's territory." As would be revealed in later episodes Joe once worked for this evil empire so his words now carried a secret pain that cut deeper once you knew future details.

"Just like our home planet," Ahim muses as she reflects back on how the empire had razed her home-world to the ground, she was now the last survivor, princess of a dead world.

Don, who was also called 'Doc', looked to Ahim with a hint of concern, he knew what was coming, as did the watcher, but unlike the watcher Doc just wanted to get away, to safety. You did not opposed Zangack, it was suicide.

Captain Marvelous steeled his gaze as he watched, he would not stand by, he was ready to act, now.

The monster laughed, tracing his gun down the line of crying children, before focusing the baren on one of the women, laughing as she cried, "That's a good expression! It excites me! Show me more fear!"

"It's go time!" the watcher smiled, "Do it guys!"

"I don't like it," Marvelous said in a low dangerous tone as the watcher tightened the grip on his Mobirate and key.

"Thanks for the wonderful expression," The monster laughed as the tip of his gun glowed, charging ready to fire.

An explosion knocked the monsters gun arm off focus and drew his attention as Marvelous strode forward firing his flintlock at monster getting his attention.

"Who's there?!"

Marvelous continued closer, his gun smoking as the rest of the Gokaigers followed apace behind him, all eyes on the five, alien and civilians alike.

"It's you guys!" The monster scoffed as the Gokaiger's came to a stop and he moved toward them, "If I recall, you're the wanted pirates! Just what do you think you're doing?!"

"Who knows?" Marvelous said nonchalantly.

"Oh!" The monster chortled knowingly, ""I bet your just looking for some tawdry treasure! I'm letting you guys go this time, so disappear from my sight!"

"Shut up, dumbass!" Luka shouted annoyed.

"D-dumbass?" The monster said with confusion and rage.

"You're the one who's going to disappear," Joe smirked knowingly.

"I do not wish to listen to what you have to say," Ahim said with the utmost politeness and charm.

The watcher smiled, "Ah Ahim, I love you girl! Only you could pull off 'proper' and 'insulting' with such perfection!"

"Me neither!" even Doc was feeling the emotion and speaking up, "I hate guys like you."

"Have you lost your senses?!" The monster argued angrily. "We are the Space Empire Zangyack! Do you know what happens to those who defy us?!"

"Yeah," The watcher smiled wider, "You get your asses handed to you by SPACE PIRATES!"

"We do," Marvelous said calmly. "But...it's the plank for those I don't like."

One by one the pirates took out a figurine shaped like their ranger forms, a "Ranger Key" as they were called. Behind the keyboard the watcher did the same with his custom yellow key.

"That's what pirates do." Marvelous and the Watcher said in unison, those Marvelous spoke in Japanese and the watcher in English.

With a flick of the Ranger Key the actual teeth portion was revealed for all 6 and they moved in unison behind and in front of the screen as they held the Mobirate in their other hand up by their opposite ear and plunged the key into the slot and turned it the Mobirate's face opening up into the shape of a key and crossed swords.

"Gokai Change!"

The device shouted next on both sides of the screen, "Gooooookaiger!" as a bright light filled the room blinding the watcher.

"...kai Pink!" the tail end of the transformation echoed as the line of pirates now numbered six, the last of the line in yellow like Luka, but the with a number of cosmetic differences, and with a decidedly different, decidedly male voice coming from the clearly female second yellow ranger who rattled off an energetic, "Gokai Yellow!"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!" The six sounded off in unison as they drew a saber and gun into each hand.

"Let's make this sho..." Gokai Red cut himself short as he saw the second, if unique looking, Gokai Yellow. "Who?" the subtitles under him still visible, at least to the new ranger at least.

"What the..." The new ranger sounded just as confused as he looked herself up and down and around the ruined landscape, but was cut off as the monster shot at her.

"Tch," Gokai Yellow (the original) snickered as she charged forward, "Hope you can fight new girl."

As the rest of the Gokaiger's charged in the new Gokai Yellow cringed, hands behind her helmet, "Fight? What the hell just happened here?" Frozen in place she watched as Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink tossed weapons about until Blue and Yellow wielded sabers and Pink and Green twin guns and proceeded to tear through the Gormin, Gokai red content to used on of each. 'This is just like the...' New Yellow mused as she tried to process events that were transpiring and a quick glance around found her case on the ground, rolling quick to avoid a Gormin's weapon she closed the case and tucked it under one arm, firing blindly on her attacker and driving it back, "This doesn't make any sense." she shouted as the rest of the Gokaigers lined up around her.

Classic Yellow punching her arm with annoyance, "You're more pathetic then Doc!"

"Hey!"

"They're regrouping," Blue noted as the Gormin gathered up their numbers.

"Ah mou!" Yellow sighed, "There's no end to them."

"Shall we use _that_?" Red asked the group, pushed New Yellow behind the rest of the group.

"That?" Blue wondered.

"That, right?" Green added in.

"Yeah!" Yellow said excited.

"That's a good idea," Pink added politely.

"That?" New Yellow said confused a moment, stroking her helmeted chin, "Oh that!"

"Gokai Change!" The chief five Gokaigers shouted as their Mobirates shouted "Gooooranger!" and with a spin the five changed into 5 completely different rangers!

New Yellow watched in awe a Pink launched a football like device into the air which the others, starting with Green moved to kick and energize until it landed behind the Gormin, transformed into a Garbage truck and sucked the lot of them into oblivion before driving off. Only for the GoRangers to be assaulted by more Gormin and Sugormin and the five got ready to Gokai Change again.

"Next up should be..." New Yellow mused, "Shinkenger!"

And that exactly what the Mobirates said as the five turned into samurai rangers, and continued to fight off the enemy forces followed by a change into the mystical MagiRangers. Pieces started to fall into place as New Yellow turned her gaze to the monster and opened fire with her Gokai Gun letting the rest of the Gokaigers finish the foot soldiers.

"I haven't forgotten about you!" She growled as she charged slashing the monster with her sword, "That stung a lot when you shot me!"

"It's your fault for standing with those pirates." the monster's subtitles read.

New Yellow growled as a cylinder angled up on her Gokai Saber and she slot in her Ranger Key, "Gokai Scramble!"

She was joined in a moment by the other five with did the same with their weapons and the six weapons shouted "Final Wave!" before unleashing an arc of energy to destroy the monster, a large explosion completing scene.

But as the Classics took a moment to Celebrate and Red placed a hand on new Yellow's shoulder, "Who are you?" He grilled as he powered down and snatched the Mobirate from New Yellow's hand, along with her custom key the other Gokaigers demorphing a moment later.

"And where did you get a Mobirate?" Luka added in.

Once powered down the Give Gokaigers gasped, while the figure under the suit was the figure of a woman, her face, what wasn't covered by long brown/black hair was a man's...the watchers.

"Hey!" He protested as he reached for his Mobirate.

Before the conversation could continue all eyes turned to the children, Ahim the first to approach them, "What is it?"

"Thank you!"

"For saving us..." one of the women added, "...we really thank you."

Marvelous broke contact with the watch as he suppressed an emotional moment and walked away, the watcher following after.

"What are you saying?" Joe/Blue said next as he followed after Marvelous.

"Eh?" one of the women said confused.

"We're space pirates," Luka dismissed them as she and Ahim moved after Marvelous, "We just came looking for treasure."

"But then why did you fight them for us?"

"That was..." Ahim paused unsure how to respond.

The other Gokaigers also stopping as Marvelous glanced back over his shoulder, "For the curry rice."

His words mimicked, in English, by the watcher.

The other Gokaigers all giving a confused "Eh!?"

"'We were angry about not getting to eat any'" The watcher said with a smirk, "that was going to be your excuse right?"

Marvelous smirked and grabbed the watcher by his ear, pulling her off, "We need to talk."

"Agreed," the watcher said slapping his hand away, "But you don't need to pull my ear off."

Shortly the six were aboard the Gokai Galleon, Marvelous seated in his captain's chair the other 5 standing around, the robotic bird Navi perched on the chest off to Marvelous' side. Marvelous still held the custom key and Mobirate while the Watcher had hung onto his case.

"And the next think I knew I was in full Ranger gear being shot at!"

"Tch," Luka snipped, "do we look like idiots to you. That's the stupidest story I have ever heard. TV show, yeah right."

"Doc, is this possible?" Ahim asked with her full charm and poise.

Doc paced, stroking his shin in thought, "I don't think so. If we were fictional characters I would think even if someone could enter the set we would not be allowed to break the 4th wall and thus this conversation would be impossible."

"But..." the watcher protested.

"Shhhh..." Luka said with a punch to his arm.

"Ow!"

"More then likely it is some form of clairvoyance and whatever dropped Ms. Blecker into our battle has clearly mixed up her head. I need to look her over and see if there's any signs of a concussion."

"Do it then, and until we are sure of who she really is, and if she can be trusted I'll be holding onto this Mobirate and Ranger Key."

Blecker sighed, "It's Mr. Blecker, I'm a guy!"

Luka smirked as she poked at the bust tenting Blecker shirt, "Could have fooled me."

Blecker sighed as Doc lead her off, "This is all so crazy."

As the two walked off Ahim watched them with a worried look, turning to Marvelous as Doc and Blecker vanished into the next room, "Marvelous..."


	2. Epic 2: The Value of this Planet

Epic 2: The Value of this Planet

"Those Zangyack bastards," Doc grumbles as he looks at the Galleon's main monitor.

"They've set up a base of operations between the moon and the Earth," Blecker says emerging from the back room, "that's what you were going to say right?"

Doc is silent, Blecker turning to Luka next before she can speak, "And yes they intend to stick around. But then so do you guys. You want your 'Greatest Treasure in the Universe' right?"

"Tch." Luka says anoyed.

Marvelous grabs Blecker's collar turning her around to face him, "If you know so much then where is the treasure!" he demands.

Blecker falls silent, "I..." he pauses ad Marvelous lets go and walks to Navi asking the same question. Blecker moves to the dinner table.

Ahim sits down next to her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder, her voice low, "Do you know?"

Blecker falls silent as Navi flies about and eventually spits out a prophecy before falling over from the bonk to his head, "A person in black clothes will tell you something very useful."

Blecker nods her head, "It's not that simple," her glance turning to Navi, "The truth is that there are several factors in play," mentally adding, 'not the least of which being if you short cut to the end you could wipe out the past 34 super sentai without knowing. And while in the show you only needed the Red Ranger keys for the door you needed all of them, including the 6th ranger keys for the prize, and all the Greater Powers unlocked. But how do I say all that.'

But his silence had gotten Marvelous' attention, and by extension the others, "What do you know, spit it out."

Blecker sighs, "If you follow Navi's advice your not going to find the treasure or even one of the puzzle pieces you need for the treasure. But the outing will bring you to the attention of the person who will provide a piece in the next episode...Like I said complicated."

Luka punched his arm again, "Tch, just tell us where all the pieces are then!"

"I can't! There in the care of people you haven't met and I only know where they will even show up, not where they are NOW. And that's not even getting into finding Basc..."

"Basco," Marvelous was seeing red, roughly grabbing Blecker by the collar and holding her up to eye level, "What does Basco have to do with this!?"

"Basco?" Doc says confused.

Blecker begins to sweat as Marvelous glares daggers at him, "Basco has a number of Ranger Keys you'll need. But like the other things I only know where he is when he makes his debut not where in the galaxy he is now!"

Marvelous roughly tosses Blecker to the ground, "Come on then. Show us to this person in black we need to meet to get the attention of this OTHER person in black who has what we need."

Ahim and Doc both helping Blecker to stand, "I am sorry, Marvelous isn't normally like this." Ahim apologizes.

Blecker nods, "It's ok, I shouldn't have mentioned...well...you know." and sighs, "I wish I could be more help but I only know how things should have happened if I never wound up here...however that happened."

"Tch," Luka dismisses, "Not much of a psychic are you."

Later on the ground the six look around a throughway with lots of people walking about, Ahim the first to comment, "Looks like this is the first major place where humans gather."

"A person in black...A person in black..." Doc muses looking around.

"Is the person around here Ms. Psychic?" Marvelous says condescendingly.

"How many times must I say it, I'm a guy!"

The rest of the Gokaiger's all point out a person in black and Marvelous sighs, "Which one is it."

Blecker rubs the bridge of his nose, "Hold on a second, to many subtitles from all these extra's talking."

"Eh?" The five look confused at her.

Blecker sighs, "I suppose I'm not speaking English to you guys either?"

"English? No you're speaking Japanese." Joe says annoyed.

Blecker sighs, "More trans-dimensional weirdness, Anyway I hear you guys all speaking in Japanese but I'm not very proficient in it so I have to read the subtitles at the bottom of my vision line. And right now there's a few dozen conversations all fighting for position. It's overwhelming."

Ahim moves over wrapping her coat around Blecker and leading her to some steps, "Please have a seat Ms. Nicole."

Blecker nods as the rest of the Gokaigers look around, a stampede of men in black suit nearly knocking over Luka and Don.

"Mou!" Luka protests as she elbows Don, "They are all wearing black."

"Excuse me!" a new voice calls.

Blecker looks up to see a young man on a bicycle arrive, and perks up, "That's him!"

"Eh?" Luka, Joe, Don, and Marvelous look to Blecker with a confused gaze as it tracks to the boy.

"That kid?" Joe comments in disbelif.

"You're the space pirates right?"

"What if we are?" Marvelous calls back.

"I know about it! I know about the greatest treasure in the galexy."

The core Gokaigers turn and look at the boy Luka smiling wide, "He's wearing black. Maybe...?!"

Then they all turn to Blecker who nods her head, all but Ahim running over to the boy. In short turn the seven of them are walking along the docks.

"You space pirates are amazing!" the boy exclaims.

"You saw us before?"

"I saw you transforming into various Super Sentai teams!"

"Super Sentai," Luka comments, "There's that word again."

"You don't know?" the boy says confused, "GoRanger, Shinkenger, MagiRanger...they are Earth's legendary heroes."

"JAPAN's legendary heroes," Blecker interrupts out of habit, "America has Power Rangers."

"Eh?" Everyone, including the boy says in confusion.

Blecker sighs, "I'll explain later."

"These?" Marvelous says reaching into his jacket and taking out the keys for GoRed, MagiRed, and ShinkenRed.

"So this power belongs to the ones who had been protecting his planet?" Ahim says looking between the boy and Blecker.

"So..." Marvelous steps closer, "Where's the treasure?"

"Eh...uhh..." the boy set his bike's stand down as he approaches Marvelous, "Ah before that, Marvelous-san..."

Blecker moves quickly toward the boy, "Hold on a minute he's going to..." but she is too slow as Marvelous turns his attention to Blecker the boy lunges but Marvelous is still faster putting the boy in a head lock.

"You didn't think I'd be that easy to trick, did you?"

As Marvelous releases the boy he hurries off, "Like I'd know anything about the greatest treasure, idiot!" and rides off.

"But you were easy to trick," Joe chides.

Blecker runs her hand down her face is disbelief as Marvelous checks his pockets, pulling out a Mobirate, but not his own.

"He's going to get himself killed," Blecker protests as she runs after. "He wants to be a hero and is going to use your Mobirate and ShinkenRed key to fight Zangyack!"

Once more Blecker get a collective "Eh!?" of confusion from the others.

"You disgrace the name Captain Marvelous," Joe chides.

"I'll keelhaul him," Marvelous says running after.

"You mustn't keelhaul him!" Ahim protests as she run after, Blecker in short pursuit.

A short distance away Marvelous comes to a stop and looks back, "Why are you following me?"

"She's worried your going to keep to your word and hurt the child, right Ahim?" Blecker interjects.

She nods.

"Listen You!" Marvelous says annoyed, "Just who do you think I am!?"

Blecker smiles, "He's not going to hurt the kid, Right Marvelous."

"More psychic nonsense? If you know so much why didn't you stop him? Hell if you knew I wasn't going to hurt him why are you following?"

"If you'll recall I did warn you."

"Tch."

"And like I said he going to try and take on Zangyack alone. And I know you're going to find him first I just hope his delay wont get the kid killed." Blecker says running ahead, "Come on."

"Tch."

After a short run Blecker notices the boy, Marvelous cutting ahead as he vault the rail and lands infront of the boy, "Hey you...give those back."

The boy has the ShinkenRed key and Marvelous Mobirate, and he hold them both close to his chest. "No! It's not like you guys plan to protect Earth anyway do you!"

"Hey that's not fair," Blecker protests, "Captain Marvelous is a good man...er...alien."

"Tch. Just return what is mine."

"This originally belonged to Earth! It should be used to protect it!" the boy protests. "I'm never giving it back!"

"I don't care if was Earth's in the past, it belongs to me now!"

"Yeah kid give um back," Blecker argues, "There more at stake then just Earth, and Marvelous need those."

Marvelous turns sideways to the boy, "The person who saved my life trusted me with those."

Blecker's voice drops to a whisper, "AkaRed."

"I need it to keep my promise." Marvelous adds.

"That's not my problem." The boy's gaze turns downward before looking back up with the key an Mobirate in his hands, "I also have reason for wanting this power to fight Zangyack."

"Your going to get killed trying kid," Blecker protests.

"What do you know, lady," the boy argues, "Your not Super Sentai or one of the Space Pirates! Your just some old hag with a weird face!"

"Enough!" Marvelous cuts the boy off as Ahim comforts Blecker who drops to her knees as if struck by a mortal blow as Marvelous turns his back to the boy, "Why do you want to fight so badly?"

"Grandpa...was killed in the Legendary Great War."

Marvelous' gaze turns down and away.

"He died protecting me."

"And he would want you to live, not throw your life away on a suicidal mission," Blecker squeaks out.

Marvelous stands there in thought as his mind reflects back to a time in the near past, atop a crane, surrounded by Gormin, a time when a mysterious man in red...AkaRed passes of a treasure box full of Ranger Keys and the safety of Navi as he goes off to fight the Gormin and Sugormin and give Marvelous a way to escape.

"I don't want to see it any more..." the boys works take Marvelous out of his memory, "...seeing people around me getting killed."

Blecker tenses and looks to Marvelous with a terror stricken face, "Marvelous please you need to give me back my Mobirate, NOW! People are going to die."

Marvelous looks from the boy to Blecker just as the air is filled with noise and dropships filled with Gormin appear. "Tch," Marvelous remarks as he tosses Blecker the Custom Yellow and Mobirate as she suddenly bolts off.

Not to far away several Gormin and their leader, a green tentacled gun armed monster appear and start opening fire. But New Yellow arrives just in the nick of time, throwing herself in the path of Gormin shots that otherwise would have hit unarmed civilians.

"Get to safety." New Yellow demand before throwing herself in the path of a second set of rounds. Demorphing just as the boy, Marvelous, Ahim, Luka, Doc, and Joe arrive, her clothes dirty and torn and several cuts and bruises across her body as she lie on the ground panting. "I...did it."

"How cruel." Ahim comments as a Gormin is about to strike down a civilian.

The boy looks from Blecker to Marvelous a moment who simply says "Go."

And with a quick Gokai Change to ShinkenRed the boy charges into the fray.

Marvelous calling after, "If you win you can keep them, if you loose you get nothing."

"Marvelous that's obviously preposterous." Ahim protests but Marvelous is already in moving running to Blecker's side and helping her to stand, Ahim Gokai Changes quickly and watches their backs as they move away, the boy putting up a good fight again the Gormin.

"Tch, You're not impressing me Nicole," Marvelous smirks, "What kind of pirate are you to be taken down that quickly to Gormin."

"I wasn't fighting the Gormin," Blecker coughs blood as she motions to the fleeing civilians, "Something needed to keep them from shooting innocent unarmed civilians."

Marvelous' eyes go wide as the rest of the Gokaigers arrive taking Blecker's Mobirate as he, Joe, Doc, and Luka all Gokai Change just as the boy charges the monster and is quickly knocked aside.

"Looks like you don't know your place."

The monster proceeds to knock the boy around, Blecker holding her chest in pain as her eyes grow wide in pain, "You have to..."

"Let him prove himself," Red says calmly as the Gokaigers mop up the rest of the Gormin.

The monster back the boy to the edge of a building, "N-No you don't understand he's going to..."

With a back hand the monster sends the boy flying into a building, Blecker forcing himself to her feet as she charges forward catching the boy before he hits the ground, but her battered body collapses under his weight just as he demorphs.

"Fool!" the monster says as he takes the long way away.

Ahim is the first of the Gokaigers to reach the two but the others are not far behind, "Are you ok?"

"It's no use..." the boy says defeated, "...I'm not strong enough. I can't protect earth."

Marvelous bends down and picks up the Mobirate and key, "You understand now? If you want to protect it, then find a different way to protect it."

"How?"

"Don't be a spoiled child. Figure that out yourself." Marvelous says as he starts to walk away, "Hey! Is this planet worth protecting?"

"It is. I swear it!"

"Which part of it?"

"All of it." The boy and Blecker say together.

"If your Pirates..." the boy say getting his fire back, "..then figure that out for yourselves!"

"I see..." Marvelous smiles, as do the other core Gokaigers in turn. Before he turns to Blecker, "Doc can fix you right up after we fish some business...let's go."

Leading the charge Marvelous and the core Gokaiger's run off to finish off the monster as the boy helps Blecker to stand, "Thank you for saving me."

"I be more thankful if I had some painkillers, strong pain killers." Blecker winces.

"Come on, I can help you to the hospital."

Some time later as the Gokai Galeon flies through the sky Doc peers out the window to the setting sun.

"This Planet's sun is pretty, isn't it?"

"Yes," Ahim responds simply.

"I wonder what happened to that boy," Luka wonders as she takes a seat across from the recently bandaged Blecker.

"He's be fine, now...I think..." A smile crossing her lips a moment, "Who knows maybe one of the people we saved was his parents which means things are only better off for him...at least he didn't have to see more people die."

"Marvelous-San said he keelhaul him..." Ahim comments, "...but he was actually looking out for him."

"I'm not sure with him." Joe sighs.

"Aren't you imposing your assumption on him?" Luka counters.

"Oh?" Ahim flusters, "Mou!"

Blecker smiles, "Trust me Ahim your have it right on the nose."

She smiles as Doc wonders looking to Blecker, "So the clue about the person in black, did we do it right?"

"Don't see how the real person in black couldn't have seen all that...I think we're good...we're one step closer to the Greatest Treasure in the Universe."

"Hey!" Luka looks suddenly at Blecker, "If your gonna stick around you keep calling yourself Gokai Yellow, you don't even look the same."

Doc looks thoughtful a moment as he pulls the Yellow Custom from the chest, "That's right, the chest is yellow not black, the coat is too long, and the helmet is all wrong. What kind of Gokaiger is this?"

Blecker smiles, "It's based on the original concept art, I make a few changes from that because I absolutely love the yellow rangers. They are some of the most kick ass girls in Super Sentai and I wanted my own version so I wouldn't be you know replacing Luka in my personal head cannon. In truth I always kinda fantasied I'd fight along side you guys." She pauses and looks down at her chest, "Though I didn't quite imagine I'd do it as one of the kick-ass tomboys myself."

"Tch." Luka says punching Blecker's arm who winches, Ahim and Doc quick to hold her protectively and give Luka a disproving look. "Yeah well you still need a different name, 2 Gokai Yellows is too confusing."

Joe smirks, "Well since she seems to like spoiling everything how about Gokai Spoiler."

Blecker glares at Joe, "If I wasn't battered, bruised and beaten to a pulp I'd throw something at you Joe." and then with a 'tch' of her own she smirks, "But fine Gokai Spoiler it is."


	3. Epic 3: Transforming Courage into Magic

Epic 3: Transforming Courage into Magic ~MaagiMagi Go Gokai~

"Hows it looking from your end?" Doc asked through his Mobirate as Luka manned the crows nest, the Galen flying through thick clouds made it almost impossible to see anything.

"It suddenly became really cloudy."

"Awe man..." Doc groused as Nicole emerged from the back room, still looking a little bruised but definitely no where near as bad as previously.

"If it doesn't clear up soon, the ship can't proceed," Doc continues to grouse as he looks to the main monitor Ahim and Joe watching with him.

"Nani?" Blecker said confused as Joe glanced back at her.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Luka's voice came in through Doc's Mobirate, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"This all happened because you guys pick destinations by guessing." Navi argues.

"It's your fault for giving us improper navigation," Joe said, arms crossed, and he turned to Navi but was clear he was also addressing Blecker.

Blecker was still dressed in the same old pants and tees from when she arrived, and gave Joe a confused look as her mind started to process events.

"It's my fault?" Navi protested as Ahim moved over by Doc.

"This is the first time I've ever seen anything like this." Doc mused.

"And it did happen pretty suddenly..." Blecker and Ahim said together as Blecker's eyes went wide.

"Marvelous!" she shouted loud enough for the inter ship com to hear her and in turn Marvelous at the helm. "Dive! A Zangyack warship is about to crash into us!"

"What?" Marvelous said with confusion but non the less dove down, just in time for Luka to shout into her Mobirate, "Ah Mou! Marvelous a Zangyack warship almost took off my head!"

But the close encounter did not last long as the warship took a hard turn and opened fire on the Galleon.

"Take us down," Blecker shouted he's firing blind, but so are we.

Marvelous growled but did as asked and soon the everyone except GokaiRed were outside inspecting the damage.

"That was a sudden bit of dreadfulness," Doc says dropping to his knees only for Blecker to help him up.

"At least we avoided damage. Now..." but was cut off by Doc.

"It's only going to get worse now that we have incurred Zangyack's wrath. We should have just walked away last time."

Blecker and Luka punched Doc's opposite shoulders as they flanked him.

"They were cutting down unarmed civilians." a few tears rolling down Blecker's face, "I just wish I was fast enough to intercept all their senseless violence."

Ahim wrapped an arm around Blecker's shoulders and let her rest Blecker rest her head on Ahim's shoulder, "You did admirably."

Blecker tensed a moment as she pushed Ahim to the ground, only to take a shot to her shoulder as the Zangyack action command and his Gormin made their appearance, his weapon still smoking as Blecker dropped to her knees. "I'm getting tired of getting shot at!"

"How dare you get in our way! How did you know about our plan?!"

The other Gokaigers had dodged to avoid the blast and Ahim smiled as she helped Blecker stand, "Thank you." Just as GokaiRed leap from the ship and drove the Action Commander back a few paces as GokaiRed fired upon him.

"I don't care what's going on but if you want a fight, you got one!"

Blecker stood with the rest as they all drew their keys and Mobirates.

"Gokai Change!"

GokaiRed opened the fight with some gun fire before everyone charged in, Gokai Spoiler working with only one good arm as she kept used her Gokai Gun to keep the Gormin at a distance. As the rest focused on the Gormin the Action Commander charged at Green but his leg sweep only managed to knock Green back and into a flip kick who landed on his back and the Action Commander's back on the soles of his feet, "What a nice coincidence." Green laughed as he pumped his legs and lunched the Action Commander into the air, "Go flying!"

"Way to go, Doc!" Yellow comments as the team gather around him, Yellow even going so far as to pat his shoulder. "You looked kinda lame, but it was pretty cool."

"What do you mean by that!?"

"Fight now flirt later!" Spoiler interrupted firing between the two as the Action Commander got back to his feet.

"Ah mou!" Yellow said storming her foot, "I was not flirting with DOC."

But Yellow fell into line with the others as they stared down the Action Commander.

"Playtime is over!" He growled as he spun around a long metal tendril whipping out be fore plunging into the ground.

"Explosions, scatter!" Spoiler shouted.

The Gokaigers quick to role just as the ground they were standing in opened up and several large explosions erupted around them. It was moot however as the Action Commander pulled out his tendril and used it to bowl the Gokaigers over and launching and plunging his tendril into the ground again.

"Get out of here! Regroup!" Spoiler shouted, but it fell on deaf ears, even though all the Gokaigers knew what was coming, each for their own reasons they ran to get Spoiler out of the area of effect. Explosions erupted around them sending the Gokaigers all flying in different directions, some passed out, all demorphed And when Blecker awoke she found herself being helped up by Marvelous and Doc. Her arm was bleeding but Doc had wrapped and spitted it but as they helped her stand her leg buckled.

"You should leave me behind," she said in defeat, "I think I twisted my ankle."

"Your a Pirate now, and we don't leave anyone behind," Marvelous said supporting her other side as Doc took the other.

Spoiler looked around the forested area, "We were blown all the way over here?"

"Seems so," Doc comments.

Before he could continue Blecker turned her head sharply to the side, "MagiRed."

"I see my reputation precedes me," A figure in a black cloak appears atop the cliff.

"Who are you?" Marvelous wonders.

"A magician...who has forgotten his magic."

"Huh?"

Doc looks down remembering Navi and Blecker's prophecy from before, "A person in black clothes..."

Marvelous turned to Blecker for confirmation, "Yes. This is him." but winced again.

"What do you know about the Greatest Treasure in the Universe," Marvelous demanded.

The figure leaps down and approached the three, "But are you guys are..." he started.

"...You wont find the treasure." the former Magi Ranger and Blecker said in unison.

The man in black looks curiously at Blecker, "A clairvoyant? Quite powerful magic you have on your side. But still it wont be enough."

"What?"

"You guys haven't even masted half of the Super Sentai's powers," Blecker injected, "Right?"

The figure nodded, "You should leave the girl behind, if you wish to know my secrets," he said leaping back up to the higher area, "You are going to have to catch me."

"He right you know," Blecker comments, "This is one of those things that knowing isn't enough you need to endure a trial to get the next piece, and I'll just slow you down."

"No one is left behind," Marvelous said with a smile as he helped pull Blecker along, "Let's go!"

The figure flips up his hood as he picks up his pace, "Good, but you must do it without transforming."

Marvelous smiles, "Sounds like fun."

Blecker looks back at Doc who trails behind, "I apologize in advance if I screw this up for you."

Doc sighs, "Ah mou." and take out his Mobirate as he calls Joe, passing along the news.

However Joe, along with the girls, along with the girls are surrounded by Gormin, "Meeting up with you guys will be a bit complicated..."

"But we'll try to be there as quickly as possible." Ahim adds.

As Joe, Ahim, and Luka Gokai Change into AbaBlack, Go-OnBlack, and KakuBlack to fight the Gormin off Marvelous, Doc, and Blecker get closer to the figure who stops and summons a spirit of flames that quickly traps them inside a ring of fire.

"It's hot!" Doc protests as the figure slips away.

"I told you I'd cost you the Magi Ranger greater power!" Blecker sighs.

"So we're surrounded." Marvelous muses.

"What'll we do?" Doc worries. "We can't get out of this."

Marvelous smiles, "I've got a good idea."

"What is it!? What is it!?"

"Have courage Doc, you two can do it." Blecker inserts.

"What?! What!?"

"Just charge on through," Marvelous says patting Doc's back, "Gather your spunk."

"I don't have any spunk!" Doc protests.

"Yes you do Doc," Blecker says dropping to her knees, "Just leave me here, You'll be fine."

"Both of you, stop acting so strangely," Marvelous says annoyed, "No one is being left behind."

"My specialty is perfect calculations but..." Doc voice gets softer as he looks down, "...if there's no guarantee, I become afraid...I've got no courage in those times."

"And in case you haven't noticed it's a wall of fire, and I can't even stand, let alone run, I'll be burned alive!"

"I know what you're getting at." Marvelous smiles as he take a hold of Doc's arm, "Just...trust me."

And with a quick shoulder throw tosses Don though the fire line as he screams the entire way. Then Marvelous turns to Blecker, "Do you trust me?"

She nods, "I'm just afraid I'll break something else when I land."

Marvelous turns to the fire as he shouts, "Doc get ready to catch Nicole!"

Nicole closes her eyes as Marvelous pulls her to her good leg and tosses her through the flames before he charges through himself the flames vanish as he does so. Smiling as he sees Doc supporting Blecker.

"We're alright."

"Of course," Marvelous smiles as he charges on, "let's go!"

Doc glances over to Blecker as they follow after, "Did you know that was going to happen? That I was going to be alright?"

Blecker nods, "You? Yeah. There's nothing MagiRed can throw at you that you two won't be able to handle. But me...like this...If anyone is going to make you loose the Magi Ranger Greater Power it's going to be me."

"We would all be dead three times over if it wasn't for your quick thinking." Doc hangs his head low, "You make a much better pirate then I ever will."

"Don't sell yourself short Doc. Your the star here, I'm just a passing through fan...girl...I guess."

The three soon enter a cave, MagiRed at the end, Marvelous smiling, "Now we've cornered him."

"I'm not sure it will be that easy..." Doc worries.

"Get down!" Blecker shouts before throwing her Saber at the ground at an angle and pulling Marvelous and Don flat to the ground just as a huge boulder round the corner, speeding toward them. But as it hit the Gokai Saber it sails over them.

Looking a bit pale as the bolder continues off behind them Doc moves to pull the Saber out of the ground, "That was a close one. You saved us again Nicole."

She shakes her head, "Marvelous would have done it if I hadn't."

"Let's go!" Marvelous says supporting Blecker now as they press on.

Pressing onward and out of the cave the ocean waves crash off to the side as they move along the top of a cave, MagiRed visible just ahead.

"We have your cornered." Marvelous gloats.

"You're not here yet," MagiRed gloats from the other side of a chasm.

"Wait," Blecker interrupts, "If I'm not mistaken Joe, Ahim, and Luka have just finished a White Change and the Action Commander has just made a tactical retreat and..." She pushes free and runs to the edge of the cliff just as the Action Commander bursts through the opposite wall, only to be met with gunfire with her Gokai Gun before plunging into the water.

Blecker wavers at the edge, "I hate heights." just as the Action Commander's tendril pulls her toward the water. Without thinking Doc leaps forward grabbing her and plunging his Gokai Saber into the rock wall to slow their fall but leaving the two of them hanging precariously on the cliff face.

"See, I told you you had courage." Blecker smiles.

Marvelous looks over the edge, "Looks about 15 meters, I can make that. Hold on I'll get you two up."

"Hurry Marvelous-san, I don't think my Gokai Saber can hold us both to long."

"Gotcha!"

Marvelous back up for the long jump, and sails over their heads, landing inches from MagiRed, just as Blecker and Doc scream, "A giant rock is about to break free and crush us!"

"You!" Marvelous looks at MagiRed, "Help me save my crew!"

As predicted the giant bolder does break free, falling toward the two just as the same fire spirit flies down and grabs the two and brings them up.

"You are more then you appear," the figure says looking to Marvelous, "when presented with a choice between your friends and the treasure you went with your friends without hesitation." Then he looked to Don, "And you, you faced down your fear not for the treasure but to save your friend...I think you Are ready for the MagiRanger grand power. For the Magi Rangers Courage is Power."

"Courage is...power?" Don says confused.

"As promised I'll tell you..." MagiRed begins, "If you guys can draw forth all 34 Super Sentai's grand powers...then I'm sure you'll obtain the greatest treasure in the galaxy."

For a moment the image of MagiRed appears over the figure, and Don gasps as he looks to Marvelous who produces the corresponding key, "This was you?"

He nods, and then spinning around in his cloak is gone, just as Gokai Yellow, Blue, and Pink arrive.

"Doc!"

"Marvelous-San!"

"Nicole!"

"Hummm..." Yellow wonders, "where's the man in black?"

Doc is about to speak when Blecker interrupts, "We got company in 3...2...1..."

"I'll slaughter you guys this time!" The Action Commander says as he climbs up the rocks.

"I'm fed up with you," Marvelous says annoyed as he, Doc, and Blecker take out their Mobirates and...

"Gokai Change."

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Goooooookai Spoiler!"

"Kaizoku Sentai...Gokaiger!"

"Let's go with a large don noise!" Green exclaims

"Don eh?" Red smirks as all six draw their Gokai guns and open fire knocking the Action Commander down to the beach.

The Gokaigers pursue, Spoiler still favoring only one arm and limping which catches Ahim's notice, "Marvelous-san let's finish this quickly for Nicole-san's sake."

"Okay!"

But before much else can be done the Action Commander shouts, "I have dondondon of my own!" as a trio of Sugormin appear.

Spoiler growls as she opens fire on them, "You jerk! Do you know how much pain I've been in all episode. I've been shot at, exploded, and twisted my ankle. WHY WONT YOU JUST STAY DEAD!"

"Final Wave!"

A blast of six saber strikes knock the Action Commander down along with the Sugormin as the Gokaiger's gather around Spoiler, Blue helping keep her standing only for the Action Commander to chuckled evilly, the team not having more then a moment to glance down and see the glowing ground.

"Awe Crap." Spoiler curses as explosions erupt all around them sending them sprawling.

"This is bad," Gokai Blue distresses, "At this rate, we're finished."

"Then let's use this," Green says getting to his feet first and helping Spoiler, the MagiGreen key in hand.

The others stand next drawing their own MagiRanger keys and that's when something truly magical happened as a new key, pink in color with with a different helmet and hew then MagiPink appeared in her hand.

"The Rose Ranger?" Spoiler said confused.

"You had other keys?" Marvelous says annoyed.

"I'll explain later but no...these are not the missing keys I mentioned their customs like Gokai Spoiler."

The moment passing the six Gokaigers activate their new Gokai Change into the MagiRangers.

"Mahou Sentai!" Marvelous leads off.

"MagiRanger!"

A sudden beeping draws their attention to their Magiphones which highlights 1-6-Call.

"A new Spell," Green cheers.

"It was sent by email?" Pink says curiously.

"Why not? Let's try it!" Yellow muses.

"Sure!"

"Maagi Magi Go Gokai!"

Releasing the spell the Action Commander's tendril wraps around his own body tying him up.

"I-Impossible!"

And while the Action Commander is still tied up the six Magi Ranger launch an elemental attack at him, destroying him...at least until a flash of light from the Sky revives and makes him grow along with the Sugormin.

"Again?" Marvelous says annoyed as he calls in the Gokai Galleon, "You wait here while we clean up."

His gaze on Spoiler who demorphs and rests against a rock, "You won't get an argument from me."

And with that the core five Gokaigers grab their boarding ropes and form Gokai Oh as Blecker takes a well deserved nap the last thing she sees before passing out is MagiDragon appearing from Gokai Oh chambers and the faint glow of her MagiRose key.

"Good rest Nicole-san?"

Blecker awoke to Ahim's soft voice, bandaged with proper splits for her arm and leg and resting on the Galleon's main couch just as Marvelous pulled her up to sitting.

"So what's the story with this MagiRanger Key," Marvelous says holding up the Rose Ranger key.

"Yeah why were you keeping Ranger Keys secret from us?" Luka presses.

"Secret? They were in my case..."

"This?" Joe said grabbing the silver attache case from a near room and opening it to show a large number of Ranger Keys. A hushed gasp filled the room."

"Where did you get these?" Marvelous demanded.

"The same place I got Gokai Spoiler, their repaints of existing keys. Based on either Power Ranger Exclusives, some original Fan Rangers, and Bankai heroes who were never in the Legend War. And like Spoiler they have no connection to the Greatest Treasure."

"And why did you keep them secret," Joe asked again.

"I didn't I figured you guys would looked in my case at some point and just didn't feel it important enough to mention. I didn't for the previous reasons."

"I thought it was just your clothes," Luka comments, lightly punching Blecker's arm, "How would anyone know they had keys idiot."

Blecker bows low, palms pressed together, "I'm really sorry...I didn't think about it."

"Are there any other secrets your keeping, about anything," Marvelous presses.

"Not that I can think of. I told you about where I'm from, weather you believe it or not. Told you all I know about the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy, helped decode Navi clues and any other early warnings that were relevant, and now you know about my custom vanity keys. Besides even if they did count for the Greatest Treasure Magi Red already explained how you need to unlock the 34 Grand powers anyway."

"Alright. But don't start keeping secrets now," Luka said sitting down next to Blecker, "Your part of the team now, right Marvelous."

Marvelous smiles.


	4. Epic 4: Why We're Comrades

Epic 4: Why We're Comrades

"Where is Marvelous?" Luka looked around curiously aside from Blecker and Marvelous all of the Gokaigers were gathered at the door to the command bridge.

In the adjacent room Blecker emerged from the wash room her hair still wet and having a slight limp, Marvelous was standing over Blecker's case holding a key and as Blecker drew closer which key became apparent, "AkaRed."

Marvelous turned suddenly with a somber look, "Why did you make a AkaRed key?"

"I didn't..." Blecker said slowly, "It came with my Legends Mobirates...basically a updated toy that could recognize key that came out after Gokaiger." she gently takes the key and slots it into her Mobirate, "It's unique, coming with it's own call."

AkkkkaRed!" the Mobirate called out as Blecker transformed in a red flash into the Collared Spirit of Red Rangers Past, and Marvelous Mentor. For a moment AkaRed was female, complete with skirt like Blecker was but after a moment she held her helmet and dropped to one knee before glowing again and becoming male.

"Marvelous." A Strong familiar voice spoke making Marvelous tense up.

"AkaRed? Is that really you?"

He nodded, "But I can not remain long, if I do Nicolas was not survive. Even now the power of 35 generations of Super Sentai threatens to destroy her body."

"She says Basco lives."

AkaRed nods, "I know. You have a long journey before you but I know you will make the right choices Marvelous."

AkaRed started to glow and Marvelous' eyes went wide, "No! Don't go." But it was to late as AkaRed dissipated into the form of Nicole Blecker who pitched forward, pale, dropping to her knees until Marvelous caught her. The AkaRed Key and Mobirate falling from her limp hands.

"M-Marvelous?" Blecker said confused.

"You should rest," There was a tear in his eye as he laid her out on the near couch.

"What happened?"

"Don't you worry." Marvelous said softly as he picked up the key and Mobirate and set the later on the near table next to the case. The AkaRed Key however he pocketed.

"What are you doing today?" Blecker asked as she sat up, her strength slowly returning.

"Testing key sets, to see what Grand Powers we can unlock."

"Wont work," Blecker said after a pause, "Only when the keys glow will you have a grand power...unless you take after Basco and tear the power from one of the Living members of the former Sentai team."

"Basco," A dangerous growl escaped Marvelous' lips. "Where is he?!"

"Not on Earth yet. So no great Powers are lost yet. But..."

"But?"

"When he does arrive he works fast, he steals 3 great powers and almost gets his fourth when you both go after the Gingaman power." Blecker looks down and away, "I'm not sure even with my knowledge we can out maneuver him, his trumpet gives him a serious edge."

"Trumpet?"

"He can use it and any keys he has or has stolen to create Ranger Drones, mindless but no less powerful constructs of the Ranger's the keys represent he even..." she cuts herself short.

"Even what?!"

"It's not important, when the time comes we either cut him off at the pass or...we fail and we won't even be able to stop him anyway because he'll have our Gokaiger Keys."

Marvelous falls silent as he takes out his own GokaiRed key trying to imagine how he could loose it and just want Basco could do with it.

"Thank you Nicole."

Her strength returning Marvelous helps her stand as they move to the main room.

"Marvelous!" Luka calls out, "What took you so long?"

"We've been waiting." Joe comments flatly.

Nicole's eyes go wide, "No, no, no, no, NO! I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Doc says with worry.

"Are we getting a new Grand Power today?" Luka wonders.

"No today is a filler episode, mostly just a way to give MagiDragon some more practice, but the Action Commander they send down today. He's a master swordsman."

Joe smiles, "Bring it on."

"That's not what has me worried. You see After you fail to unlock any more Grand Powers in the bridge and Marvelous sends Joe and Ahim out to get groceries the Action Commander get's your attention buy slicing buildings in half. He slaughters hundreds of people just to show off!"

A look of abject disgust crosses the faces of the Gokaigers as Marvelous drags Blecker to the bridge sitting her down in Luka's chair, the others following suite a moment later, "Where is he?"

As Joe took his seat his voice was a low whisper, "A monster such as him does not deserve the title Master Swordsman."

"You wont get any argument from me," Blecker muses before looking over at Luka, "Though kinda surprised you two don't spare more, you both duel wield swords."

"Eh," Joe says casually, "Luka is more of a fan of the sword dance while I prefer a more classic duel."

"Hard left around that sky rise!" Blecker Calls out as the Gokai Galleon turns hard just in time to intercept a wave of energy that was about to hit the sky rise behind them. "Damn he's just starting...Gokai Change!"

On the ground the Action Commander jumps at the sudden intercept of his attack by the Gokai Galleon, and is caught by even more of a surprise When Gokai Spoiler knocks into him and they tumble for a bit, as Spoiler rolls free the rest of the Gokaigers land, helping her stand.

"You!" the Action Commander points at them, "You're the Pirates worth 3 million Zagins?"

Red humphs as they give their roll call.

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Gokai Spoiler!"

"Kaizoku Sentai...Gokaiger!"

Only for spoiler to stumble again as she puts too muck weight on her bad leg, Green and Pink quick to help her stand as he points accusingly at the Action Commander, "Give up now we won't let you kill innocent people just to show off you 'skills.' You can't run, you can't hide..." Spoilers voice dropped to a dark deep tone, "...I know what your going to do before you do and I won't let you kill any more innocent people!"

Suddenly charging forward Spoiler cut and shot her way through the Gormin, even with her footing uneven as he tore her way to the Action Commander.

"She's really fired up to day," Yellow said leaning on her knee.

Blue just gave a rough growl and followed in behind Spoiler.

Red shrugged as he shot of a few warning shots, "Let's make it showy!" before leading the rest into the fray.

Spoiler closed in on the Action Commander and swung wide, he deflected it with a laugh, "Pathetic." spinning around behind her to plant his foot against her back and send her sprawling only to turn around and find his blade met by Blue's.

"You'll have to forgive her, she's a rookie." Blue chuckled, "I on the other hand..."

"Are less then nothing!" The Action Commander taunted as he deflected Joe's blade and spun around to knock Spoiler on her ass again. "I expected better from the space pirates vaunted swordsman."

Both leap taking the fight to an empty parking garage where the Action Commander spun away to readjust his angle, "Not bad. But you're still not good enough! It's like you have no swordsmanship whatsoever."

"What?!"

"I don't know who taught you the basics..." The Action Commander taunts, "...but he must have been pretty incompetent."

"Joe was trained by Sid Bamick you blow hard," Spoiler charges in with a high to low swing only to be kicked onto her back again, "One of the greatest Swordsmen to ever live."

Breathing hard now Spoiler remains on the ground, rubbing her ankle, "You can do this Joe, don't let him get into your head."

"Harumph," The Action Commander huffs as he back off, "It is time I got serious."

"No," Spoiler's voice was hushed as she staggered to her feet as the Action Commander made a wide arc with his sword, a ring of blades taking form as she came up behind him passing Blue her sword, "Don't let your guard down."

And then the swords came flying at them, even with two swords Joe was having trouble keeping them at bay, only Spoiler's twin pistols kept them standing. Then the main blade sot out toward them, and Only Spoiler's quick action pulling Joe into a dive kept him from being skewered.

"Novice." The Action Commander taunted as the rest of the Gokaigers arrived, "Six at once? Just the kind of thinking you'd expect from weaklings."

Spoiler lowered her head and whispered, "He has a point."

"I don't want to hear that after you sent all those Gormin at us!" Yellow argued.

"I don't have time to waste on you guys," The Action Commander said sheathing his sword.

"Trying to run?" Red started to charge after only for Blue's voice to to cut him short.

"Stop!" blue said demorphing, "I'll fight him...by myself!"

Pink watches the serious look on Joe's face with concern before moving to Spoiler and helping her to stand, "Nicole-san, will you help me get the groceries?"

She looks at Pink a moment as she demorphs, "Is now really the best time?"

Ahim nods and demorphs herself, "After a fight like that a good meal is just what everyone needs."

Blecker shrugs, "I suppose."

But before the Gokaigers part company Doc bandages Blecker's ankle. And as they head off Ahim takes another glance back at Joe.

"Nicole-san, is Joe going to be alright?" her voice low as the others disappear from sight.

Blecker glances back, "Oh I see, you wanted to get me alone."

Ahim nodded.

Blecker sighs, "To be honest no. He's probably headed to the forest to practice his sword skills for the rematch. Though at least this time he isn't suffering head trauma."

"What!?"

"In the original timeline I wasn't there to knock him out of the way of the final attack, he took it full on and went off to face that...monster...with some serious injuries, at least I spared him that so he can fight in his top form."

"We should stop him!" Ahim protested.

"Why? Zodomas may be an amoral psychopath but he has a point six on one isn't fair, and I know for a fact he will face Joe alone in the end. Instead of trying to talk Joe out of this, and you and I both know that's not gonna happen we should be giving him our full support."

Ahim looks thoughtful as they walk on in silence.

Back on the Galleon Doc chipper voice calls out, "Thanks for waiting!" as he and Ahim enter with plates of food and set them down on the table.

"To be more precise, you did not wait long, correct?" Ahim smiles with her tray in hand as Luka, Marvelous, and Blecker take seats. "I really admire Doc-san's efficiency."

Blecker pauses a moment as Doc and Ahim finish setting out 6 plates, "Speaking of...there is something I need your professional opinion on Doc. A Medical concern of mine. But after the meal."

"O-Okay." He says nervously.

"We pirates care more about speed then flavor, right?!" Marvelous comments already digging in.

"Oh well then I guess you'll never get to enjoy my cooking then." Blecker jokes.

"You cook!?" The 4 say in astonishment as Blecker's cheeks grow red.

"More secrets?" Luka says playing punching her shoulder.

"Heh...I can make like 3 dishes, two of which are deserts so...not really...Doc really the better choice for most meals." She smiles as she takes a bite, "I never thought I'd ever live to taste one of your perfect meals Doc."

Doc flusters as Ahim smiles warmly, "I would really like to try you're cooking sometime though."

"Things are only going to get worse if we keep getting in their way!" Navi protests.

"He was going to kill hundreds of people to SHOW OFF!" Blecker hisses, "We did the right thing, before looking over to Marvelous, r-right?"

Marvelous shrugs as Ahim notices Joe not at his seat, "Oh? Where's Joe-san?"

"He's out." Luka says plainly.

"Training, like I said," Blecker adds, but looks at the plate with a concerned look, "Still...you should bring him his meal Ahim. He'll need the energy."

Ahim nods, her eyes never leaving Joe's empty seat as they eat and is the first to finish and the first to leave, making her way to a bamboo forest where Joe stands in the center of a web of ropes, as he cuts each a blade flies toward him, fast and faster he flies, some he blocks, some make their mark and she can only watch in horror lest she get cut down till all the blades are gone before she runs to his side.

"Joe-san!"

"Go away!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"To beat him. I was overwhelmed by the number of swords before...but...I can't rely on Nicole-san to to be at my back."

Ahim nods, "She said as much...She also said you need to keep your energy up."

"What!?"

Ahim presses a paper bag into Joe's hands as she starts to wrap his cuts, "You need to keep your energy up...Still I can't believe this...If you say you lost because of numbers...then two people are better then one...and six people fighting together are better then two, right?"

Joe and Ahim hold their gaze a long while before he turns around, "It's none of your business."

"None of my business? Are we not comrades?"

"Please go. I don't have time to talk to you."

Silently Ahim walks off, but leaves the meal behind.

Back on the Galleon a heartbroken Ahim approaches Marvelous, "He told me to leave him alone. What does he mean?"

"He's telling us not to fight that Zangyack bastard." Marvelous laughs.

"Why?! We're Joe-San's comrades, aren't we?"

"There's more to being comrades than doing things together, right?" Marvelous says as he rises from his chair to stand cross armed behind Ahim.

"Then..." She turn toward Marvelous with confusion, "...what is the point of having comrades? I do not understand!"

Blecker quickly hobbles after Ahim with Luka hot on her heels, the three girls meeting up in the crows nest.

"I know Luka will tell you her story," Blecker opens, "On why she thinks Joe obsesses with swords. And she's right."

"What?!" Both girls look to her curiously.

She slides to the floor pulling her knees close to her chest, "I really hate heights." she whispers looking up to see Luka and Ahim kneeling by her, "Joe had one of the greatest Swordsmen train him but in the end...well It wouldn't be right to spill his personal secrets but needless to say something happened, something bad. When Joe is alone he's serious about fighting, it not just about pride it's deeper then that, right Luka?"

Luka nods, "So when he asked me to leave his alone I did as he requested...because we're comrades. If he wants to be alone, I'm sure he has a reason for it."

Blecker nods, "Besides...even when your alone...your never without your comrades..." Blecker tapped her chest, "In here."

Ahim nods, and they return to the Galleon where the three of them pass out together on the couch under one large blanket.

"They've appeared! They've appeared!" Navi announces some time later, "At point M720 Zangyack has appeared!"

Waking suddenly Ahim extracts herself from between the girls as she rushes out.

"What to do?" Navi panics, "What to do? If it were you, what would you do?"

Luka and Blecker rouse soon after and watch her run off. On the ground Joe walks confidently toward the same point, until Ahim appears in his path. He pauses only a moment before walking past her, but as he passes she grabs his jacket forcing him to stop. As Joe looks back Ahim reaches into her jacket and pulls out her Gokai Saber offering it to him.

Joe pauses turning to look at her, "You're ok with this?"

Ahim shakes her head, "I don't know. But...since we're comrades..."

Joe smirks and takes the Saber, "I see." Stabbing his make shift one into the ground.

As Joe walks off Ahim watches with silent concern, following after a moment a Joe reaches the meeting point and the two Swordsmen stare each other down.

"So you have come, greenhorn."

"This time for sure..." Joe announces confidently, "I will cut you down!"

The Action Commander huffs and reaches for his sword, "Just try it."

Joe tosses his blades into the air to free up his hands as he Gokai Changes and then catches them as they fall before the two swordsmen charge at each other. Blades clash as Ahim arrives and hides behind a rock to watch. But as Zodomas prepares his deadly technique Joe is equally prepared, deflecting each blade as they come still Zodomas laughs.

"Where are they?" he growls under his breath as his technique reaches it's end.

"If you're looking for your Gormin lackies," Gokai Spoiler arrives with Red, Yellow, and Green, "I told Marvelous how you were planing to ambush him as he countered your technique...and well...we just couldn't have that."

Ahim gasps as she transformed, "Do you have no honor!?"

As more Gormin appeared Zodomas laughed, "You fool! There is no right or wrong in a duel! Only Winning matters! In this galaxy only guys capable of this will win."

"Yeah I'm gonna say...NO, ESPECIALLY with Gokai Spoiler around to keep things fair, I told you I know what sick twisted things you and your bosses are planning even before you do!"

"Call me a cheater," Zodomas protests, "When you have a spy among our ranks?!"

Spoiler scoffs, "Spy? Please your just that transparent."

The other Gokaigers gather up as Joe and Zodomas continue to trade blades and Gokai Change to GekiRanger with Spoiler as GekiBlue, to mope up the Gormine.

"Everyone?" GekiChopper/Ahim wonders.

"We are comrades, of course we were worried." GekiViolet/Don responds.

With a quick change to DekaRanger, again Spoiler as DekaBlue getting the key from Luka they finish of the Sugormin.

"Like for example I know you had Insarn give you a new ability when you learned that Joe practiced duel sword," Spoiler comments as she tosses her sword to GokaiBlue just in time for him to uses the 3 swords to try and fend off a surge of sword spears firing from Zodomas' torso but it is still not enough as Joe is sent flying.

"It's about time we finished this." Zodomas gloats.

"He just needs more," Gokai Red says tossing his sword to Blue. "Joe! Catch!"

"the Rental fee is going to be huge." Yellow jokes as she tosses hers.

"You're doing my next ten shopping duties," Green adds as he tosses his own sword.

Getting back to his feet Blue spins around catching all 3 blades, "The next three times is more then plenty," he counters as he stands, 3 blades in each hand.

"What? Six Sword style?! You'll never win with such a clownish behavior." Zodomas argues as he unleashes his attack again.

But Joe is a whirlwind of blades and quickly dispatches all the blades in turn forcing Zodomas to back away in disbelieve.

"The Finisher!" Blue announces as he calls forth six Ranger Keys from his buckle, HuricaneBlue, GingaBlue, MagiBlue, ShinkenBlue, GosieBlue, and lastly GaoBlue.

"Final Wave!"

"Six-Sword Style...Blue Slash!"

And with a call out of all 6 teams and a summoning of the 6 Blue Rangers contained within the key Zodomas is cut to ribbons by HuricaneBlue, GingaBlue, MagiBlue, ShinkenBlue, GosieBlue, GaoBlue and finally but Gokai Blue himself, and colapses.

"I shouldn't have to tell you guys what comes next," Spoiler says hobbling off, "I'm gonna get a ice pack while you make it showy with Gokai Oh!"

"Okay!" The girls nod as Red calls up the Galleon just as Zodomas grows along with 3 Sugormin.

After the battle Joe arrives in the main area carrying a cake, ""Please eat."

A surprised look crosses the crew as they turn to see the thank you cake. As Blecker turns to get up Ahim pushes her down, "Please rest that foot, I'll get you a slice."

"Looks like Joe isn't the only one who has thanks to give."

The others chuckle, Joe making his way over to her as he rests a hand on her shoulder, "If not for you his cheating might have cost me my life."

Blecker forces a laugh, "H-Hey what are Comrades for...r-right?"

"Joe-san," Ahim says walking over to him to which he quickly turns away.

"Don't look at me, just eat."

Ahim smiles turning to the galley, "I'll make some tea." But not before wiping some frosting from Joe's nose and licking it off her finger making Joe smile.

Some time later Doc meets with Blecker behind closed doors.

"What is your concern? If it's just your foot it just needs ice and time."

Blecker drops her pants suddenly, Doc flustering as he looks away, "Ms. B-Blecker."

"Will you just open your eyes already. I need your thoughts as a medical professional."

"O-Okay," Slowly Doc opened his eyes which suddenly went wide, "You have a..."

"Yes...obviously...I keep telling you people I'm a guy."

Doc starts to walk around Blecker, curiously. "I can only see it from the front. Can you not stand so...feminine.

"Believe me I'm trying...and that's only half of it." Blecker takes off her shirt and pulls her hair behind her back exposing a flat chest, "See that I only look like I have breasts when there's something, even my hair covering my chest."

Doc pauses and looks at Blecker from the side, "Or viewed from the side or back. And I can't even see your...from those angles either."

Blecker pulls up her clothes, "I can't make any sense out of it. It's like some sick meta joke. At least I don't sound like a girl."

Doc flusters, "A-Actually you do...when I remember past conversation, but never really notice it."

Blecker slumps down in a seat, "You know on your show men often were the stunt actors for Luka and Ahim in their suits. It's actually pretty common. Female stunt actor are uncommon."

"And you think this is somehow related?"

"Whatever pulled me into your world seems to have dropped in in as the stand in or stunt actor for my own character." She sighs, "I'm playing a girl even though for all intents and purposes I'm still a guy...at least from my perspective."

Placing a hand on Doc shoulder she smiles, "But hey...thanks at least I know I'm not seeing things."

"I would like to do some blood tests," Doc inserts, "If you don't mind...just to be sure there aren't other things we aren't seeing."

Blecker nods.


	5. Epic 5: Judgment Pirates

Epic 5: Judgment Pirates

"Find him! Find him! Find him!"

Aboard the Gigate Horse, flagship of the Zangyack Warz Gil was throwing a tantrum, kicking Gormin around and shaking Insarn.

"Gil-sama," Insarn pleaded, "We are doing everything we can to find the traitor but maybe it isn't a spy.

"Explain!"

Insarn turns her leader's head to the monitor as it replays the last battle, "This girl could be lying to cover for her spy but I don't think so. I think she actually knows. Precognition is not unheard of among our member worlds."

Warz huffs as the large figure of Damaras walks over, "Do we know anything about this girl...her home world, History?"

Insarn shook her head, "No. either she has kept a very low profile or is a native of Earth thus we have no information on her."

"Find something, I want her dead, dead, DEAD!"

"Sir!" Damaras interrupts, "A girl with her gift could be of great use to Zangyack if we could get her on our side."

"Fine! Whatever!" Warz Gil throws up his hands, "Just get rid of her! Before she destroys everything!"

Meanwhile on the Galleon Don is at the main monitor with Marvelous and Blecker next to him. "I detected the increase in mass shortly after we got the Magi Ranger Greater Power." Doc explains, "Somehow we gained another Gokai Vehicle." then he turned to Blecker, "And I think it's yours, it's energy signature is very similar to the one your Ranger Key gives off."

"What?!" Luka pauses from reading her news paper while Joe stops his situps, even Ahim turns her attention along with the others to Blecker.

"What are you looking at me for. It's not like I had a custom Gokai Vehicle made back home! I swear this is as new to me as you guys!"

Marvelous smiles as he places a hand on Blecker shoulder, "Well it's a perfect addition to our arsenal wherever it came from."

Blecker smiles, "So was that the special occasion you guys wanted me to bring me here for?"

Luka smiles as she sets down her paper as Ahim moves into the next room and returns shortly with Blecker's case, handing it to Joe who opens it and dumps the keys into the treasure box with the other keys. Blecker's eyes go wide.

"No way, you can't seriously be doing what I think your going to do."

Luka smirks, "Awe we wanted to surprise you! Guess you can't surprise a psychic."

Marvelous walks over to a near table and picks up Blecker's Mobirate and key, handing them off to her, "Go on then."

"Gokai Change!" Blecker cheers unable to suppress her glee! "Best. Day. Ever!"

"Navi!"

Navi quickly flies over to the chest hovering near the keyhole before turning around with a glowing string in his mouth that he flies toward Spoiler's buckle, "Lost follower, be connected!"

A flash of light envelopes Spoiler a moment as Navi returns to his post, "It is done."

"Alright, give it a try."

Spoiler visibly shakes in excitement as she taps the buckle, it flips open to show a violet key which vanishes from the chest at the same time.

"GekiViolet?" Doc asks curiously, that being the only violet key he knows.

"Operation Overdri..." Spoiler catches herself and simply activates the key, "Gokai Change!"

"Boooookenger!"

In a flash she transforms to a light purple Bokenger, "One of my Fan Creation Rangers."

"Nice." Luka says with a smile as Bleckers demorphs.

"So does this mean I can change into anyone, not just my own?"

Don nods.

Tear well at the edge of her eyes, "Thank you guys, so much. I really don't deserve this!"

"Don't be ridiculous Nicole-san," Ahim smiles warmly, "You have been a great help to us all. You earned it," she paused looking to Marvelous for confirmation who just nodded.

As Luka picked up her paper again she gave an excited squeal.

"What's wrong?" Joe asks as he goes back to his situps.

"The bounty on us has really gone up," Luka purrs as she turns the paper for the others to see, "They even have Nicole-san!"

Rushing over Nicole knelt down to get a better look, The Space News was in English so it was easy to read. In addition to a full color picture of Nicole along with the other Gokaigers in their civilian forms was their names, though here was listed as 'Unknown' as well as a bounty for each. Don was 1,000; Marvelous was 3,000,000; Joe was 2,000,000; Ahim was 1,000,000; and tied at the same price of 750,000 were Luka and the Unknown that was Blecker.

"The five of us used to be 3,300,100 zagins," Luka comments with a smile, "but now it's 7,501,000 zagins!"

"Oh my..." Ahim says coming over with Don right behind her as Joe stands, Marvelous glancing over from his Captain's Chair with slight interest, "What a sudden increase!"

"I can't believe they put me equal with you Luka! I'm no where near your level."

Luka smirked, "Maybe not with a sword but your other abilities more then make up for it."

"Wow! Wow!" Navi chirps.

"You sure are taking this lightly..." Doc worries. "More people are going to come after us."

"Marvelous finally stands with a smirk, "Just what we wanted!" before heading over to the table to grab an apple and take a bite, "Hey bird! Treasure Navigate!"

"Thanks Luka," Blecker blushes, "I just mean well...your just so amazing all the Yellow Rangers!"

"I told you not to call me 'bird!'" Navi protests before he starts to fly around. "Let's Treasure Navigate!"

"Sounds like someone has a crush," Joe teases.

"Are you kidding," Blecker gushes, "if I could give Luka everything she wanted I'd have proposed the day I landed!"

Luka chuckles, "Sorry but I only like guys with deep pockets."

"I know, and the reason why is the reason I love you."

Luka looks confused a moment as Navi bumps his head and waves dissily, "Got it! If thou art searching for something, try asking the police. That's it?"

"Try asking the police?" Blecker says confused.

"The Police?!" The others add just as confused.

Blecker's voice drops to a low whisper, "No...not this one." Before bolting for the door, "You guys do what your gonna do, I need to stop a disaster before it starts!"

The rest of the Gokaiger's looking on confused as she runs off.

Shortly, on the ground the core Gokaigers walk along toward a destination only Marvelous knows.

"Is it really alright for pirates to go to the police?" Ahim wonders.

"'They're not Zangyack, so they won't try to capture us!'" Joe scoffs, "...is what he thinks."

"That Navi..." Luka wonders, "Maybe he's giving us the runaround since he doesn't know?"

"I don't know...Navi's prediction sure seemed to wind up Nicole-san." Ahim worries, "I hope she will be alright."

"Huh?" Doc pauses as the group look ahead to see Marvelous waltzing right into the police station. "That was fast."

Inside Marvelous approaches the front desk with a smile, "Got a moment?"

"Yes. How can I help you?"

"I'm searching for the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy..."

The officer pauses, as he gaze falls to a reward flyer for Marvelous picking it up and facing it toward Marvelous with a bit of panic as he points back and forth, "It's the same person! Umm!"

A few feet over Jasmine, the former Deka Yellow is adjusting her gloves when her attention is drawn to the commotion, with a smile she walks over to Marvelous, "Pardon me. On Earth, when you first visit the police..." she smiles holding her wrists out, "...the custom is to pose like this."

"Hum?" Marvelous says curiously, "like this?"

Only for Jasmine to slap some cuffs on his wrists. "There. Goyou."

"What is this?" Marvelous says confused looking at the cuffs as the rest of the Gokaigers enter.

Jasmine hold the flyer up, "Captain Marvelous. For various pirate activities..." he takes out her SP License, "...your under arrest."

Within moments several other officers surround Marvelous pointing guns.

Marvelous looks annoyed, "S.P.D. So you're Space Police. Has the reward blinded you such that you'll work for Zangyack?"

"Don't pull that bull on me. There's no way we'd work with Zangyack. More importantly..." she looks over at the other Gokaigers, "...all of you should be roped up."

Things quickly escalate as Luka leads a quick escape out of the station, Marvelous deftly kicking Jasmine and all officers around him down before fleeing himself but before Jasmine can pursue she gets a call on her SP License, with an annoyed sigh she answers it, "This better be important."

"We have a bomb report in the warehouse district, command wants you to investigate."

With a sigh Jasmine runs out, "On it."

The trip doesn't take took long, but she arrives to hear blaster fire and a young woman kneeling behind some crates, peering inside the factory she sees Doggie Cruger deflecting baster fire with Marvelous behind him. Rather then blow her cover she moves up next to the girl and kneels as Cruger and Marvelous run off, her voice low, "You should go home now, this is a job for Deka Ranger."

The girl turns and Jasmine holds a gasp, it's the 6th pirate, the unknown, "You're under arrest!"

"Wait! Wait!" Blecker pleads, putting up her hands only to have cuffs slapped on them.

"Calling in a false bomb threat is serious business."

"J-Jasmine? SPD Yellow?"

She nods curiously.

"Please, you have to listen to me. There is a bomb, that Zangyack Action Commander has missiles in an underground chamber," She turns pointing a figure at a console as the Zangyack forces start to fan out and search. "Please listen to me, we need to sneak in there and take out that console, events are in motion that id not handled delicately could leads to Marvelous and Cruger's deaths, not to mention hundreds more. Please you have to believe me."

Jasmine huffs, "And why is that?"

"Look I know you have psychic powers, so I know you can understand this. I have a gift, it let's me know past and future events. Look I know you need those gloves to keep your powers in check just take them off, scan me. Please we have less then an hour."

Jasmine sighs taking off one glove, "I'm keeping my eye on you." before placing her hand against Blecker's forehead. She takes a sharp breath before her eyes go wide and the cuffs come loose. "What's the plan."

"Even if we take out the console and the missiles the fight is still going to go super size. I know sometimes buildings take damage, I know it's sometimes unavoidable but in the fight that's coming my Comrades have no choice but to shoot a hole in one. It's already going to hit them, possibly knocking them into more buildings. But we know the building we can evacuate it. But we have to do it quiet like or Buramudo could use another inside."

A couple Gormin have moved to the perimeter near where the two girls are planing, Blecker is oblivious but Jasmine is swift to act blasting it and knocking it out. Blecker quickly dragging the Gormin behind their cover, and smiling, "I have an idea." Then pauses taking out the Deka Yellow key and closing her eyes tight, "I hope this works."

She hands it over to Jasmine as the key flashes, vanishes, and then Jasmine's SP License does. Sometime later Cruger approaches from the railing but his wound betrays him as some blood falls on Buramudo. He looks up and scoffs, getting ready to fire. Only for his six Gormin to open fire on him.

"What?!" he demands turning around just as Marvelous swings in and kicks him, sending him flying.

"You Gormin need to learn how to aim!" Marvelous laughs.

His moment is cut short as Buramudo fires wildly bringing down a portion of the roof just as Cruger reaches the bottom of the stairs, separating Cruger, Marvelous and him, enraged he turns to the Gormin, "What the hell are you doing?"

The six remove their helmets to reveal 5 Jasmines and one Blecker underneath which quickly change to Deka Yellow (x5) and Gokai Spoiler.

"You villains are always such idiots!" Spoiler says as she makes a break for the exit, "You know what to do, wait for my signal!"

"Ok...but hurry!"

Spoiler's breath is short as she pushes herself to her edge, circling back around to a second entrance as she searches corridor after corridor, "There you are!" until Cruger and Marvelous come into view. "We need to get out of here."

"The missiles..." Cruger tries to protest only to be cut off.

"Taken care of...but only if we get out of the blast radius."

Marvelous smirks as he helps Cruger stand, Spoiler on his other side as they hobble toward an exit, "Your just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"What can I say, I hate to see people get killed because Warz Gil is a spoiled brat."

As they get out of the warehouse Spoiler initiates another Gokai Change...to Deka Gold and flips open her SP License, "Jasmine now!"

A moment later the entire warehouse goes up in a huge fireball, to Punctuate the point Spoiler Gokai Changes to Magi Red and snaps her fingers, "Checkmate!"

The moment doesn't last long, as Buramudo come back super sized just as the rest of the Gokaigers catch up.

"Never any breaks." Marvelous sighs as he Gokai Changes and summons the galleon, tossing a gaze to Spoiler, "Care to show off your Gokai Vehicle?"

"Not this time. Still have one more disaster to avert, besides Cruger could use a doctor. You guys got this."

Cruger offers a thumbs up, "Gokaigers! Right now, I'm sure you can use it! The DekaRangers' Grand Power."

Gokai Red nods as they ascend up into the Galleon to finish the fight.

"Come on let's get you to a medic." Spoiler says as they hobble off only to be interrupted by the ring of her Mobirate.

"Evacuation Complete." Jasmine's voice comes over the line just as Buramudo tears the top of a building and hurts it at DekaGokaiOh.

"Just in time too! Great work Jasmine."

"It's a lot easier with 5 of me!"

"What?!" Cruger exclaims.

As they round a corner though there are five DekaYellow's waiting. They combine into one and Demorph handing the DekaYellow key back to Spoiler.

"Long story extremely short. DekaYellow in an alternate timeline had a cloning power, I took a chance I could repower her with that ability...it worked."

Above Buramudo is taken out by GokaiOh when Spoiler drops onto a crate, demorphs and looks up with a gasp of despair. "Damn it!"

"What?!" Luka asks as the Gokaigers join them.

"In the original timeline I just remembered you guys hurled the missiles into space, putting a dent into the empires standing fleet." all the life drains out of her voice as she looks at her hands as if covered in blood, "When Zangyack make their big strike they are going to be strong then originally. Damn it! I really screwed up!"

Jasmine kneels next to her, a hand on her shoulder, "You saves the lives of all those people in that tower. The future is not here yet. And you have both the time and the Knowledge to fix things further."

Cruger nods, "You have succeeded at your mission today. Tomorrow is another day."

The rest of the Gokaigers also place a hand on her shoulders and nod, but still Blecker looks at her hands. "I could have done better." hr voice a soft whisper.

But the moment is cut short as they are surrounded by SPD officers and Luka sighs, "Though you could have helped us avoid being arrested."

"You're not under arrest."

"Ban!" Jasmine and Cruger say together as the former SPD Red pushes through the line, "Special Investigations has discovered the Gokaiger's crimes were all fabricated by Zangyack."

As Ban helps Cruger to the medical car the Gokiagers start to walk off but pauses and looks to them all, "Wait. I won't forgive you if you misuse our powers." For a moment the image of DekaRed, Master, and Yellow overlay over the 3 officers, "I'm not as nice as boss is."

Marvelous smirks, "Anytime you've got a complaint, I'll be waiting." before giving a 2-finger forehead salute.


	6. Epic 6: The Most Important Thing

Epic 6: The Most Important Thing

"Nicole-san," Luka find Blecker in the crows nest, knees to chest, sitting on the floor, looking up at the sky, "What are you doing up here? I thought you hated heights."

"I get Vertigo on a step stool," she laughs, "But I needed some place to think. This seemed perfect."

Luka took a seat next to her comrade, "Thinking about what?"

"I just don't know how to proceed...if I do nothing no one is going to be hurt and things can play out fine but there has to be a way to make the lives of everyone involved better. But the most obvious course would only undermine the original time line. If I interfere," tears starting to well, "I'm going to destroy Japan's economy, and ruin the tenuous bind of a family. The only one who benefits is...is..."

"Go on?"

Blecker looked to Luka with tear filled eyes, "You Luka."

"Me?! How?!"

"But you see that's the crux of the issue, you benefit, in a different way, if I don't get involved. The only thing my interference does in this case is ruin lives. You'll be fin either way."

Luka is silent a moment, her own gaze going skyward, as he voice got low and soft, "Sometimes no matter what you do it isn't ever enough."

Blecker sighs, "I know you'd say that...not because of my foreknowledge, but because you believe your dream is unattainable..." Blecker voice choked, "B-but that's just the thing...there are several events coming up that could grant your dreams, everyone's dreams, but there is a very high cost each time. And each time you guys all let your dreams slip away instead of pay the high cost. There has to be someway for me to fix that...there has to be!"

Luka helps Blecker to stand, "If there is a way you'll find it, don't worry." Though it was clear her heart weighed heavy, though her mood was starting to return to normal as they entered the mast and descended the stairs back to the main area. "Come on we have a surprise for you."

As they entered the main area the other Gokaigers were waiting around the main table, where a large box waited, "W-What's going on?"

The other Gokaigers gather around ushering Blecker toward the box, Doc remove the top while Ahim smiled, "Nicole-san, we all talked and we all agreed..."

Luka smirks, "You need to dress the part."

"Y-you got me a uniform?"

Joe handed off the box to Blecker, "Why don't you get changed?"

Blecker nodded silently heading into the back room for several minutes to change, the clothes were comfortable enough, but maybe a bit to feminine for her taste. It consisted of some leather pants and knee high colonial style boots with a modest heel, maybe 2 or 3 inches, and it was a thick heal not a dagger point. The blouse was a was cut just above the bust line leaving the shoulders and the top of her chest exposed, and on top of that was a girdle that hung from shoulder straps and had 2 sets of thread on either side of her stomach to tighten it. On top of all that was a yellow jacket that fell somewhere between Doc and Marvelous in design and length.. The last item was a yellow bandanna which was a perfect item to keep her hair out of her face. All in all it felt very 'pirate' very right. And only slightly more feminine then Luka's, but Blecker was so ecstatic over this symbol of being accepted as a full member of the Gokaigers she didn't care and with a wide smile on her face she entered back into the main room.

"T-thank you everyone...t-this means everything to me!"

Marvelous gave a cocky smirk as one by one the team pat Blecker's back, and then as the moment passes Luka grabbed Doc's door and headed for the exit, "We'll be back in a few hours."

The others all nodded, it was known in advance it was there turn to get supplies, but Doc paused at the door, "Nicole-San," he spoke up, "You said you were going to give me a list of ingredients to make you specialties before we went shopping next."

"Right! Right!" Blecker said getting her head clear as Doc handed her a pen and a notepad. Tapping the pen on her chin as she looked up at the ceiling in thought, "Let's see for the Chocolate Heart Attack I need..." she glanced down quickly making some notes, "And then for the pizza I need..." she paused looking up to Doc, "Just tack on whatever you want you make as a topping I've done everything from hard boiled eggs to chicken, to artichoke, so really nothing's going to be bad it's mostly just homemade bread, pasta sauce, and cheese and that goes will with anything."

Doc nodded understanding, "Anything else."

Blecker looked thoughtful again, "Oh yeah for the Peanut Butter Cream Cheese Pie I'll need..." and she finished her list handing the pen and notebook back. Before tossing a smile to Marvelous, "I told you I'm more of a deserts...girl...I mean I do know some Indian cooking, and a few other styles but I just learned them recently, I'd need to find the recipes and maybe get some new tools. Only know how to make 3 things from memory alone."

Marvelous just shrugs as Don and Luka headed off, "So any new clues on the next piece of the Greatest Treasure, the bird isn't talking."

"Don't call me 'bird!'" Navi protested.

Blecker shrugged, "S-Sorry, While the next few Great Powers don't require someone for to notice us like MagiRanger's did they do require that their representatives arrive in the area, and as I have said before I don't know where these people are before you meet them otherwise we could seek them out." She sighs, "Sorry Captain."

Marvelous waves a hand dismissively, "Then we can use the time to train you."

Joe nods, "You may be a great strategist thanks to your abilities but you really suck in a fight."

Blecker folds forward, voice dejected, "I know. I did take some fighting lessons back home but I got zapped here before I could even finish the basic level."

Joe and Ahim move a few of the chairs and tables back as Marvelous draws his Gokai Saber, Blecker responds in kind and swings high, Marvelous blocks with a smile and swing back with enough force to knock the Gokai Saber from Bleckers hand.

She scrambles to recover it flustering, "S-Sorry."

"Keep your grip firm! Never let go unless your hand is going to be cut off."

"I'm sorry i've only practiced bare hand arts and stave, never used a sword or gun before. I'd do much better as a Geki Ranger!"

"These guys?" Joe says grabbing Geki Red, Blue, and Yellow from the treasure box.

Blecker nods, and training continues until Doc returns alone.

"Oh my. Luka-san is working at a rich man's mansion?" Ahim wonders surprised.

Don rotates a sore shoulder as Joe plays some cards by himself, "For many reasons, I wonder if this is okay."

"It is," Blecker says taking a seat next to Joe, "don't worry."

"How suspicious! That sounds really suspicious!" Navi comments.

"I said so too..." Doc worries, "She said she'd give that girl and her nouveau rich dad a scare, then reclaim what was hers. She seemed pretty smug about it."

"I'm sure she can cause a lot of trouble." Marvelous smiles.

"Definitely..." Navi mused.

"Well," Blecker said heading over to the grocery bags, "I'll put this stuff away and get to work on a batch of sweets for everyone, by the time I'm done Luka should be calling to vent about her new bosses, she could probably use a nice treat about then."

"Okay." Marvelous smiled.

"What?! A golden fruit tree?" Warz Gil exclaimed aboard his flagship.

"Yes, Boss," Barizorg says calmly. "As the name states..." a hologram of the golden tree appearing on the bridge.

"Gil-Sama," Insarn interrupts.

"What is it?" Gil says annoyed.

"It's Gokai Spoiler, she seems to be trying to flag us down."

Gil's sighs, "Fine go and see what she wants."

"Me Gil-Sama?"

"Yes you Insarn, go, go, GO!"

"R-Right away boss...just..." she moves over to hold his arm, "We really need that plant, with it we could create any weapon we want."

"Go Insarn!"

Shortly, on the ground Insarn arrives with a handful of Gormin guards to find Blecker sitting on a bench waiting, "You...just who are you?"

"You can call me Nicole." She smiles widely.

"And you got our attention why?"

"Oh I just wanted to let you know your little invisible weirdo is going to screw up. Really it's embarrassing just how much he screws up. It's so colossally stupid that I just had to tell you guys so I could laugh in your face."

The Gormin level their blaster staffs at Blecker as Insarn fumes, "You got our attention just to taunt us?"

Blecker pauses a moment, "N...not entirely. I have a proposition."

"Proposition?"

"Look I know what's going to happen for about the next few years. Zangyack does not fare well, in fact all of you people who think your all safe up in the Gigante Horse will die," tears were starting to well now. "I-I've been doing everything I can to preserve human lives but that's a bit selfish. Your all sentient beings. I don't want you guys to die either. Just give up, turn around. Your campaign here...it's just going to result in the destruction of your empire...l...look I'm trying to protect lives...p-please take me seriously."

"Can you prove your claims?"

"Well I could rattle off the names of the next few Action Commanders but well you could just change that. I could offer you heads up on things not directly in your control as proof but they don't come into play for a while but it will be impossible to deny my truth If I do."

"Go on then."

Blecker sighs, "Beware of a man called Black Cross King, while he may offer an alliance to help defeat us Gokaigers ultimately he is a creature of pure evil, and being already dead he will be able to pass onto the bridge despite your best efforts to refuse him entrance. If we can not defeat him there will be nothing your Empire could do to stop him."

"Interesting, anything else?"

"Actually yes. Basco may seem like the solution to your problems but he is seeking the same Treasure we are and has no problems sacrificing allies to get what he wants, if he feels you are a threat to his goals he will sacrifice anyone of you without hesitation."

"H-how!?"

Blecker taps her head, "Like I said I have a gift for these things." turning around she grabbed a small box handing it to Insarn, "As a gesture of good faith I have baked your boss a treat of mine. Take it and then think over my words."

Insarn takes the small box, and pauses a moment in through before teleporting up to the Gigante Horse. As she arrives Warz Gil roses from his throne, "What did the pirate want?!"

"She tried to talk us out of the invasion, offering up some insight to some enemies we may be facing in the future as a warning."

Warz Gils laughs, "Foolish girl, did she really think we would just back down, this is MY domain!"

Insarn offered the box, "She also offered a peace offering. A sweet for you sir."

Warz Gil snatched up the box, opening it only to see some form of cupcake, "Barizorg!" Gil calls as he hands to treat to the cyborg, "Is it safe to eat? Has the pirate tried to poison me?"

Barizorg examines the sweet for a moment turning it from side to side before speaking, "No Boss. It is safe to eat."

Without hesitation Gil grabs the treat and take a bite, his body seizing up as suddenly Insarn and Damaras tense up, when suddenly Gil exclaims in a loud voice, "Amazing!"

A collective breath neither knew they were holding was loosed.

At the household where Luka was working the action commander Nanonanoda laughed as he watched the gate before turning invisible, "Now no one can stop me!"

"Except yourself, idiot." Gunfire drove the Nanonanoda back and making him visible as Spoiler leaped over the fence of the property to face him, "H-How?!"

"Because your an idiot, I mean you realize that your big plan is actually going to make you fail your mission. Honestly I don't know why your bosses didn't just send Barizorg down to execute you after such a colossal failure."

"Gormin-sama!" Nanonanoda called politely as a squad appeared.

Spoiler sighed, "Seriously?" but as she was occupied with the Gormin Nanonanoda slipped past her into the complex, Glaceing back as Spoiler slashed a Gormin she gave an exasperated breath, "Ah mou!" only to be sent rolling as a Gormin get's good shot in on her.

Fuming as she gets back to her feet, "You guys are just so obstinate!"

"Final Wave!"

The Gormin freeze as they watch Spoiler charge her Gokai Gun and Saber, "Gokai Scramble!" And are blown away a moment later.

Spoiler bends over huffing as she rests her hands on her knees as her helmet vanishes so she can take bigger breaths only to twist her head over her shoulder, "Was that?!"

Quickly running to the gate to pick up a small box she runs off arriving in the back yard just in time to see Luka in a maid's outfit bump Nanonanoda with her rump before Gokai Changing.

"Let's go, One million yen-kun!"

"Eh!?" Both Nanonanoda and the father of the house exclaim.

"Seriously?" Spoiler taunts, "Didn't Zangyack even brief you on their big number one enemy? Man you ARE a joke!"

Distracted Nanonanoda is unable fight back as Luka charges in delivering a series of fist strikes before winding up for a heavy cross, "Here we go!"

"You know wind ups don't actually add anything to the blow, they just look showy."

In panic the father rushes over behind Spoiler as Yellow Gokai changes to Sun Vulcan Yellow and launches into a series of savage claw strikes while making cat noises, "Get in there, stop that monster, I'll pay you...1 million yen too!"

"W-What?" Blecker stammers just as Nanonanoda get's his feet under him and summons some Gormin again. Seeing the Gormin Blecker re summons her helmet as she charges in, "Ok, fine!" before handing the box off to the man, "Hold onto that!" as she comes up beside Luka, "Care for some backup?"

"Long as I still get payed," she jokes.

"Don't worry," Spoiler jokes as she slashes a couple Gormin with Luka, "I'm the hired help!"

"Okay!"

Luka takes out a Boken Yellow key, "One more time!"

"Will Orange turn your driver on?" Spoiler laughs as she draw an Orange Bokenger Key.

"Bokenger!"

"Large buckets and a dentist?" Nanonanoda remarks at Boken Yellow's hand shovels and the twin drill swords in Oranges hands.

"Fun Fact:" Orange opens, "In Operation Overdrive: Rangers in Retrograde The Orange Ranger can do this." And suddenly there were five Boken Oranges who charged an equal number of Gormin, "The white snot monster is all your Luka!"

"Thank you!" Charging forward Boken Yellow deliver a harsh upper cut that sent Nanonanoda flying.

"I'll remember this!"

"Yes!" Luka said demorphing just as the Boken Oranges finished off the Gormin, "Thanks, One Million Yen-kun." before jogging over to Blecker as she demorphed and the clones vanished the girls sharing a jumping high five.

After recovering from his shock the father rushes over to Blecker, "How much will it cost to hire you to watch my prize possession?" As Luka tried, but was brushed off, to help the daughter up she looked with both Gokaigers with disdain.

Blecker smiled, "I charge a very reasonable rate, only 200,000 yen an hour. Hey it's better then then paying a million per monster."

The man nodded as he started to lead Blecker inside, handing her the small box, "Oh right! Here."

Blecker broke off and headed over to Luka with a smile, "Sorry got held up a couple times."

"What?!" Luka says confused as she opens the box to see the same hard cupcake that was given to Insarn and by extension Warz Gil.

"My world famous Chocolate Heart Attack."

Luka smiles, and then even wider as she takes a bite, "So good."

Blecker laughs, "Horrible for your weight, and full of nothing but chocolate and calories but that's what makes it so good!"

Luka chuckles, "You really need to learn how to make more normal stuff."

Blecker chuckles, "I can...i just don't have them memorized by rote!"

Luka chuckled as Blecker heads back to the man and they head inside.

That night on the Galleon Luka has drawn up a picture of the daughter and using her as a target for the dart board, as she reflects on her own past, tears rolling down her face as Joe comes up, Blecker right behind him.

"What's is it? You can't sleep?"

"Yeah." Luka smiles, "It's just..."

"Are you all excited because that Zangyack helped you earn a lot?"

"What kind of character do you think I am?" Luka scoffs and Joe and Blecker take a seat.

"A very complicated one." Blecker says simply.

Joe nods, "All this money it's all for your dream right, that is what you told me before?"

"Did I say something that?" Luka feigns ignorance.

"So?" Joe pushes, "what is that dream of yours?"

"I told you, didn't I?" Luka smiles, "It wont come true, so I wont tell you."

Joe shrugs and walks off as Blecker stands taking some money out of her jacket's pocket, "I wouldn't be so sure about that." She muses as she sets it down, "All yours, not like I need it long as I got a roof over my head." and starts to walk off as well, "besides if my plan goes off like I hope your dream won't be so impossible after all."

Luka pauses looking to the stack of money then her gaze turns back to the dark board, lost in thought before turning back to the retreating Blecker, "Nicole-san...what is your dream."

She pauses, "It's it obvious...to make all yours come true."

Another tear falls as Luka chuckles, "You have to have a dream of your own!"

Blecker lingers, "Well...to be honest..."

"Go on."

"I just hope I get to go home at some point...to my world. I have a life there, friends, family..."

Luka is silent as she watches Blecker walk off, her voice low and soft, "F-family..."

The next day, outside the house Nanonanoda once more returns, time time with a squad of Gormin, "I'll get that golden fruit tree today for sure!" he exclaims as he raises his hand, a fireball building, "I'll slip into the flame and complete the job! Fire!" And releases the ball setting the house ablaze.

Aboard the Galleon Navi suddenly awakes and flies about in a panic, "Zangyack has appeared at that mansion! What to do! What to do! If it were you, what would you do?!"

Rising up all the Gokaigers torn to Luka who gives a silent nod, a moment later they drop anchor and the 6 of them land just inside the gate opposite Nanonanoda and his Gormin.

"What?! What?!" he exclaims watching them repel down, "Wow! How cool."

Blecker is holding on for dear life to Doc and has he eyes shit tight, as they land she is patting her heart as it pounds, "Isn't there a better way then jumping?!"

Marvelous shakes his head as Luka scoffs at Nanonanoda.

"Luka-san, Nicole-san," Ahim says calmly, "Leave this to us you two save the family."

Luka and Blecker nod and quickly run in as the other four Gokaigers Gokai Change.

"Let's go!" Red shouts leading the charge.

Nanonanoda counters with his own command, "Everyone, get them."

Joe weaves through the Gormin as the others take the Gormin head on, getting up into Nanonanoda's face, "What are you thinking."

"My stomach!"

"If you set it on fire, the golden fruit tree will burn up."

"Huh? Ah! That's True!"

Inside the burning house Luka and Blecker reach the family, "It's Zangyack again! Hurry and run! The fire's already spreading!"

"What?!" the father exclaims in shock, his daughter just looking annoyed then worried turning to run into the fire before Luka stops her.

"Stop!"

"What are you thinking?! You obviously won..."

She is cut off by Blecker, "Just leave it to us, well get the most important thing."

"Yes! Yes!" the father says quickly writing a couple of checks and pressing them into the girls' palms.

Luka pauses looking to the daughter, a tenderness in her voice, "If it's ok with you."

After a moment the girl nods and she drags her father toward the exit.

Luka starts to run but Blecker turn in a different direction, "Nicole-San what are you doing? It's this way."

"I have a plan!"

Luka's voice trembles as she Gokai Changes to GoGoFive Yellow and uses the water blaster to push through, "O-Okay."

Blecker counters by Gokai Changing to Boken Orange and immediately slits into 5. "Ok...girls...hope this idea works."

4 of the girls take out a Mobirate and Gokai Change Again.

"Bokenger!"

"DekaRanger!"

"DekaRanger!"

"GoGoFive!"

And they change into Boken Pink, who uses her weapon to blast a stream of fire to suppress the fire in her way added by GoGoFive Pink's own rescue blaster, DekaBlue waves her hand creating a blue energy field ahead of the other two with Boken Orange and DekaRed following behind.

In the front Joe sends Nanonanoda rolling as the Gokaigers gather up and Gokai change to JAQK to work him and his Gormin over, toward the rear of the house however GoGoFive Yellow emerges from the fire, and the family.

"Where's the golden fruit tree? Is it safe?!"

"It's safe, somehow," Yellow says taking out an old, slightly burned bunny stuffed animal.

The father looks at it confused, "Huh?" White the daughter smiles takign it in hand and holding it close to her chest.

"This is the most important thing to me."

"What?!" the father wonders as he remember back to another time with his daughter, a time when they had very little to no money and the only thing he could give his daughter on her birthday was a handmade bunny. "This thing." he starts to understand, "you still had it?" as he slowly put hes bag of riches down.

The girl looks to her father sadly, "It's something from when I was happiest with my father. It's from when I really loved my father!"

"Komaki!" the father says as his chest trembles along with his voice, dropping the bag wholly.

"I want is to do our best again." Komaki look pleadingly. "Dad, are you against this?"

"Of course not!" he says as he hold Komaki's arms, "I'm sorry, Komaki!" and pulls her in for a hug, "Your father was wrong!"

A slow clap disrupts the moment as Spoiler's five emerge from the fire before merging back into Boken Orange, "And now for the startling upset!" as she pulls the Golden Fruit Tree from behind her back.

"Y-You saved it?" The father says with conflicting emotions. Komaki already looking annoyed.

"You have know the depths of poverty and the heights of excess. I also took care of some paperwork before I got off work yesterday and made sure all your stuff was insured so you should be financially stable."

"W-Why?" Luka wonders.

"Now they have the wisdom they needed. They can now use their wealth to help the less fortunate. Plus Komaki..."

"Y-Yes?"

"All those places you bought, like the Jewelery store to spite your father, they are good business, you can re open them, you didn't really want the stuff so let someone else manage them and collect your CEO fees." Her gaze fell to GoGoYellow/Luka, "With all they have no family should ever starve again in Japan."

Luka's voice warbled as she fought back tears, "N-Nicole-san..." and then she forced it to get harder, "I-I should check on the others."

Spoiler demorphed as Luka Gokai changed to Carranger Yellow and peeled out. "There is a problem though."

"W-What is it?" Komaki wondered.

"If Zangyack finds out the tree is intact they will just keep attacking you. I have a favor to ask. I need to borrow the tree. I'll get it back to you as soon as Zangyack leaves Earth alone...and I can tell you now that's less then a year if thinks keep going as I forsee them."

"Are you some kind of psychic." Komaki wonders.

Blecker smirked, "Some kind of one, yes."

"Take it." The father said with a smile as he held Komaki close, "We don't need it anymore. We can wait."

Blecker nods passing the tree to the father, "Hang onto this while I help clean up the fight." the Gokai Changes to a white Carranger and peels out arriving at the fight just in time to see Gokai Yellow brutalizing Nanonanoda with her sword dance who drops to his knees as the others line up next to her and she hands one of her sabers back to Joe.

"Thank you Joe!" then prepares her saber for a Final Wave.

"Wait!" Car White exclaims as she shifts back to Gokai Spoiler, "There's something I have to do first."

Red laughs as he steps back, "Take it away."

Spoiler takes out a strange white key, "Nanonanoda your stupidity know no bounds. You failed at sneaking in with invisibility, failed at getting past lasers despite being able to see them with your naked eye, and in the end burned down the very object you were trying to steal, there is only one way react to such abject stupidity and that's to break the Time-Space continuum just to illustrate it."

"What?!"

"Gokai Change!" Spoiler announced.

"Super Sentai Special Change! Yo Ho Ho!" The Mobirate said suddenly as she put in the white key, "Kamen Rider Fourze!"

"Kamen Rider Fourze?" Red looked confused.

Then Fourze summoned a Astro switch and put it into one of the slot on her belt which spoke in a new voice. "Pen" before a second voice spoke as she flipped the switch, "Pen On." which caused a brush to appear over her left leg and then Fourze made a series of swipes with her leg writing, in English, black text above Nanonanoda "Epic Fail!" and paining a box around him.

"Oh how I wish I could get a screenshot of that," Spoiler taunted just before the entire effect fell on Nanonanoda's head, chuckling she turned to the others as She returned to Spoiled and prepared her own key for the Final Wave, "Let's make it showy...six sword slashs!"

"Final Wave!"

"What is this?!" Nanonanoda said curiously.

Spoiler chuckled, "You are such a tool."

Before the attack was released.

"Everyone is going at once?!" Nanonanoda said confused just before the attacks hit, spinning he hit the ground shouting "Thank you." before exploding.

"You're Welcome," Yellow smirked.

But up on the Gigante Horse Gil leaned over a console with a long breath, "H-How did she know? She was gloating about his failing even before..." his gaze turned to Insarn with a long breath, "Insarn!"

She grabbed the targeting gun without a word and fired, sending down the beam.

"I've grown big!" Nanonanoda exclaimed as he rose up into the sky, "You ruined my plan!"

On the ground Red looked to Spoiler, "Sitting this one out as well?"

She chuckled, "Na this time let see just what kind of Zord I've got."

"Zord?"

But there was no time to question as they had to roll to dodge Nanonanoda stomping on them. And in moments Gokai Oh was formed with one key addition, for out of the last Gokai Vehicle a cannon folded out and landed next to Gokai Oh, and it was in this cannon that Spoiler landed, firing a massive cannon ball at Nanonanoda as Gokai Oh slashed with it's swords, or rather tried as Nanonanoda seem to flow out of the way of the swords.

"Oh wow, look at this I even have my own Darin," Spoiler purred as she sat behind the control wheel, "Wonder if this thing can Gatai."

But getting in closer Gokai Oh got a good hit in sending Nanonanoda flying.

"Idiot!" Yellow said summoning her Deka Yellow key, "Let's finish this quickly."

"Ranger Key! Set!"

"Complete"

"Deka Gokai Oh!"

"You ready everyone?!" Yellow asks aloud.

"Let's go! Gokai Full Blast!"

As Nanonanoda was launched into the Sky Spoiler asked quickly changing to Jetman Yellow and flying up, tailing the bullets.

"What is she doing?!" Green wonders.

As she got closer to Nanonanoda she changed to Deka Yellow and began to free fall, opening her SP Licensee in the process, "Nanonanoda you are charged with Arson, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Breaking And Entering, war crimes and being a complete tool, the verdict is."

The License flashed between the Red X and Green O before settling for Red and in a flash Nanonanoda was confined to a card, Deka Yellow Gokai changing back to Yellow Eagle to slow her landing and once safely on the ground threw off her helmet and began to vomit uncontrollably.

After several minutes passed Marvelous as the others were already behind her and Ahim was helping her up, "What was that stunt about?"

"Nanonanoda may be..." Blecker paused, holding back some bile, "...may be a complete tool but he is still a living breathing being. Besides we just barely escaped being put on DekaRanger's Wanted Lists. I figured it's better all around if we confine them to cards and hand them over to SPD for processing."

Marvelous laughed and slapped Blecker's back, "You're one of a kind!"

Behind the house Komaki and her father had watched the giant fight and as it ended her gaze was drawn to her doll in the collar she pulled out the check her father had made out to Luka, meanwhile her father pulled another check, the one for Blecker, from between the branches of the gold fruit tree, the two sharing a smile.

Elsewhere, on the route to SPD Luka was leading, "That's wonderful!" Ahim comments, "Luka-san, you really are kindhearted."

"But this is truly a rare sight." Joe muses, "Luka working for free?!"

Luka stops as do the others, "For free?" and turns back raising her hand to show the new ring she was fawning over before with Doc on her finger, "ta-da!"

Doc gasps.

"I had some free time in the fire." Luka smiles looking ar her new ring, "IT was the original agreement, after all."

"I see." Marvelous laughs.

"Luka really is Luka." Doc grouses.

"So what are you doing with the gold tree," Luka looked to Blecker.

She paused to stretch out the moment before smiling, "I was thinking of investing it with Doc's help in the Space Market...and then after a little bit put out a bounty of my own."

"Eh!?" Everyone said looking confused at Blecker.

"Who could you possibly want dead?" Joe asked.

"I was thinking...Zangyack command. It should prove enough of a distraction with them having to fend of their own Bounty hunters to make thing better for everyone in the universe."

Marvelous laughs slapping Blecker's back hard, "You are cut from a rare cloth!"

"Oh look it's just ahead!" Blecker says seeing a SPD station just ahead and running off, "Be right back!"

"Jasmine!"

As the Former Deka Yellow turned she saw Blecker running in and smiled, "Nicole-san what are you doing here."

She held up the Nanonanoda, "Figured you guys would know how to process a war criminal like a Zangyack Action Commander, seemed like a more humane action then just killing the guy, you know."

Jasmine gave Blecker a long look as she turned her head to the side, taking the card, "W-Wow...thanks...I'll get right on this."

Blecker smiled and turned around, skipping out, "Have a nice day!"


	7. Epic 7: Nikiniki! Kenpou Training

Epic 7: Nikiniki! Kenpou Training

"What kind of Ranger Key was that?" Marvelous asked, "What Super Sentai Team is Kamen Rider Fourze?"

Blecker closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she ran her hand through her hair, "That's complicated. It's not a Super Sentai Team. Heck Fourze doesn't even exist...yet."

"One of your home brew teams?" Ahim wonders.

"Not really," Blecker took a long breath.

"Stop stalling," Joe said annoyed.

"I'm not!" Blecker protests, "It's just really complicated. Look remember when I explained how I can't just layout the next year of events because it would be just to much information, no context, and most importantly it's a lot of information for me to remember." glancing over at Navi, "That's why Navi is so important, I need his prophecies to kick start my memory of this slice of the time line. I mean can you remember 3 years of your life, and what you did every week with perfect clarity, and without hints?"

"They give us the short version," Doc suggests.

Blecker takes another deep breath, "Okay, the heavily abridged cliff notes there are 3, well 4 if you count Power Rangers 'Sentai', and I use that term loosely. We have Super Sentai, this is the teams your all familiar with, and Power Rangers are the US Interpretation of those team. Same suits but, usually, completely different stories. Then we have Kamen Riders, they are more armored, ride motor cycles, thus the name, and typically have one member not 3-5. Though they do get allies along the way, 'Secondary Riders' as it were. And the last group is Metal Heroes which are people like Space Sheriff Gavan. Where I come from a special set of keys was made for the current active Kamen Rider OOOs, for this time line. And being the fan that am I had a custom key made, like spoiler, for a collection of other riders, including Fourze who hasn't even been created yet."

"These other teams," Luka wonders, "Do they unlock a Great Treasure like the Super Sentai?"

Blecker shrugs, "Got me. I know at some point Marvelous goes looking for the Greater Powers of the Kamen Riders to unlock the Second Greatest Treasure in the Universe. But the events around that entire thing were also part of a larger gambit to take out a new, powerful, enemy so it all very well could have been a ruse."

"And these other teams?" Marvelous asked, "Metal Heroes and Power Rangers?"

Blecker shrugs, "Never heard of any story about them and a Great Treasure so I can't say. But Power Rangers don't even exist in your continuity, just as in theirs Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and Metal Heroes don't. The Closest they have Power Rangers, Masked Rider, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, singular, Beetleborgs, and VR Troopers. The Power Rangers have about 20 teams not 34, and the others are all singular teams. So if there is a Greater Power the only logical one that could exist is Metal Heroes since Power Rangers, et all, exist in a completely different reality from yours."

Blecker leans back in the couch, eyes closed as she took a long breath, "My head hurts trying to explain all that."

"Ah mou!" Luka sighed.

"Okay so the only ones we have to care about is Kamen Rider and Metal Heroes?" Joe asks.

Blecker nods, "And again they could just exist in this universe and may not even have a Great Treasure related to them. There's no point investigating a possible dead end when the first Greatest Treasure still exists."

Marvelous smiles as he returns to his captain's chair, "Alright. So what about Navi's prophecy about a tiger's child."

"Oh that's easy..." then her eyes went wide, "Crap!"

"What!" the Gokaigers leaps to their feet looking panicked at Blecker.

"There's an Action Commander who blows up a building to show off his Space Kenpou while you guys were looking for the tiger child, I don't know if we're fast enough to cut him off this time."

Marvelous grabs Blecker's arm pulling her to her feet as they ran out, "Let's go!"

Aboard the Gigante Horse Warz Gil leans against a wall deep in thought just as Barizorg comes over, "Warz Gil-sama. The new Action Commander has arrived." As he stepped aside Pachacamac XIII was revealed.

The new Action Commander bowed, fist in palm, "My name is Pachacamac the 13th."

"Pa...cha?" Gil said confused as he stood, "What a long name. It is hard to remember."

"It's Pachacamac," Damaras explained, "His name is renowned throughout the whole galaxy for his kung-fu." then turned his attention to Barizorg and Insarn watched with interest, "So he is from that family?"

"Yes." Barizorg said simple as he turned to face Pachacamac and move toward him. "He's also quite the master."

"Indeed."

"How intriguing!" Gil said coming over to join them, "I have high hopes for you! Pakachamak!"

"If I may," Pachacamac bowed slightly, "it's Pachacamac."

Leading a squad of Gormin Pachacamac landed and turned toward a tower, "First I will destroy that building."

"Yeaaaaah...we have a small problem with that." Blecker lead the Gokaigers around the edge of the building, before looking over to Marvelous.

Marvelous smiled, cracking his knuckles, "Let's make this showy."

"Gokai Change!"

"Gooookaiger!"

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Gokai Spoiler!"

Opening with gun fire the six Gokaigers quickly make short work of the first group of Gormin as they march toward the rest and slip right into the fight as they work their way though the Gormin. Green and Pink clearing their way to Pachacamac first and engaging him forcing him on the defensive as he deflects their sabers. Backing out of their rang only to be shat at by the duo Pachacamac is quick to leap away to the top ledge of a building.

"You guys are pretty good...but..." gathering his energy he prepares a sudden attack, "Space Kenpou!" just as the others catch up to him and fire their Gokai guns.

Which are deflected by an energy field.

"Magnet-ken!"

And with an overwhelming force the Gokaigers weapons are pulled from their grip and to his large shoulder hands.

"Huh?!" Red and Pink say confused.

"You can not use weapons in my presence!"

"Works fine for me," Spoiler shrugs, "I suck with them anyway."

"Eh?!" Pink however is alarmed.

"No way!" As is green.

"Fall prey to my Space Kenpou," Pachacamac announces as the weapons fall from his hands and the shoulder hands stretch out to strike the Gokaigers, with Blue, Yellow, and Red dodging out of the way but not Green, Pink, and Spoiler, sending them rolling.

"Magnet-ken, eh?" Red says curiously as he leads the Gokai Change for the others. "Neat trick... However..."

"Gokai Change!"

"GaoRanger!"

"Wait up for me!" Spoiler says scrambling to her feet as she Gokai Changes to GaoWhite.

Flying at Pachacamac first to strike him was GaoYellow followed by a surging strike by GaoBlue with Red taking up the tail end with claw strikes, though Red hit twice as often as White, who, like Luka dies with Sun Vulcan, makes cat noises as she attacks.

"We can still fight without weapons!" Red exclaims as he sends Pachacamac to the ground.

Blue charges in first but Red, Yellow, and White are right on his tail as they deliver a team strike to Pachacamac causing him to stumble back.

"Fine!" Pachacamac scoffs, "We'll finish this another time!" before extending his hands and leaping up and over the four and quickly out of sight.

"Nyow!" GaoWhite huffs as she collapses into a crossed leg sit before returning to Gokai Form along with the others, "I really need to get more practice in."

"Okay, the pest is gone." Red says dropping to a crouch as he puts a hand on Spoiler's shoulder, "Where's this tiger's child?"

Spoiler rolls onto her back, looking back at Green and Pink as Pink starts to get to her feet, "Oh it's already in motion, don't worry Marvelous."

"Okay," Red says casual as he starts to walk off, "Guess I'll just get some fresh air."

"I'll check out that jewelery store," Yellow says wandering off.

"I could use some extra time to practice." Blue says as he wanders off.

Spoiler demorphs as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as Pink and Green look around a little lost.

"Oh hey wait!" Blecker says jumping to her feet, "Jan should be in the area." she laughs as she walks over to Doc and Ahim as they demorph, "Come on you two."

Ahim and Doc follow at a slow pace, as Ahim's voice sinks, "We still have a ways to go, don't we?"

Blecker takes a deep breath, "Tell me about it. I studied a couple hand to hand styles but my body in my world...well let's just say it couldn't keep up with up here." she says tapping her head. "I was working on getting into a better shape but still had a long way to go."

"It was just a bad opponent for us, this time." Doc counters, a bit unsure, "We normally can fight, right?"

"You two can, but me?" Blecker self depreciates, "The only weapon I have any level of skill with is staffs and there no such thing as a Gokai Staff or something."

Ahim comes to a stop as her gaze drops down the steps ahead to see a young man, a gold ball hanging around his neck, a red jacket on as he demonstrates before a group of kids a series of katas. Doc is next to notice and stops to watch while Blecker takes a seat on the steps to watch.

"That's awesome!" Doc exclaims.

Ahim suddenly moves forward to Doc's surprise who quickly moves to catch up, "Eh? Wait..."

Blecker falls in line right behind Doc as the Master finishes his demo and the kids give a round of applause.

"Awesome"

"Just what you'd expect from Master!"

"That's Awesome! It's so cool!"

"Isn't it?" The master agrees as Ahim comes up behind him.

"Ummm..."

The master turns to face her, "Hm?" a look of dawning realization as he recognizes their faces, "You guys..."

"My name is Ahim de Famille." Ahim says polite as always, "If it is alright, would you let me join in on your training?"

"Eh?" Doc says surprised.

Ahim turns to him, "If we train like Joe-san..." her voice getting softer, "...I believe we can become stronger."

"Well, Joe is strong, but..." Doc starts to protest but as the Master comes over he quickly hides behind Ahim and Blecker.

"You want to become stronger?" The master asks.

"Yes." Ahim says with a quick nod.

"Alright, got it!" the Master says cheerily, "Let's train together."

"Thank you very much!" Ahim says energetically with a deep bow.

"Wait, Ahim!" Doc protests.

"What'll you do?" the Master asks turning his attention to Doc.

"Eh?" Doc responds confused and he turn and wakes a few paces away, "I...I...think doing this would be pointless..."

"Pointless?"

"No..." Doc turns around quickly as he makes a disarming gesture, "I mean...I have to go...cook dinner, right now. Bye!" Before quickly running off.

Ahim follows for a couple step before Doc stumbles on a step but pucks himself up waving as he once more says 'Bye!'

"And what about you?" The master turns his attention to Blecker, "Actually Master Jan-san I was hoping you could introduce me to Master Ran-San."

"Oh?" he inquires as Don reaches the top of the stairs pausing to turn back and watch.

"Yes, I have some training in staffs and I thought she might be the perfect Master for that and hand to hand."

"Oh I see," Ahim moving to take a position in the line, as Jan nods, "Well I can check for you. But would you like to start with me?"

Blecker bows wide and smiles, "Very much so, I would be honored Master Jan-San."

Taking a point in the line up Jan turns to his students as he opens with some basic katas. Ahim clearly having no idea what she is doing while Blecker is keeping up a little better.

That night on the Galleon Doc looks around as everyone does their normal things, Ahim sitting at the table by the tea set while Blecker is nearly passed out on the couch.

"So when do we get this new Great Power," Marvelous looks over to Blecker.

"Actually the wheels are already turning, only a matter of time before it reveals itself..." she pauses looking over to Marvelous with a smile but before she can say much more Ahim slams her head into the table, who gives a surprised 'Hey!' as she does so, Luka rushing to her side first.

"Are you okay, Ahim?"

"I'm sorry. Oh, how embarrassing."

"I told you not to work too hard," Blecker warns, "You can't master JyuKen in a day."

"Sorry! Nicole-san...you are right. I just didn't think it was that bad. A little fatigue. Before I knew it, I was light headed."

"Mou...that's dangerous." Luka says worriedly as she helps Ahim stand, "You should hurry to bed!" she adds as she walks Ahim off, Marvelous lending a second pair of hands, "Come on."

Doc watches with worry as Joe crosses his arms with interest, "That's a rare sight. Ahim is usually so self-conscious."

"I knew it didn't fit us," Doc says in a low voice, Joe looking over. "Even if Ahim practices kenpou..." his voice getting lower, "...she can't be like Joe." then over to Blecker, who has fallen asleep, "Or even Nicole," then back to Joe, his voice rising in determination as he looks over at Joe, "We're made of different stuff!" The looks away as his voice gets softer again, "Even Marvelous and Luka are strong without even doing anything."

"'Without even doing anything.'" Joe scoffs.

"Eh?"

But Joe just makes his way over to Blecker and lifts her up, "I'll make sure she gets a proper rest in her bed."

Left all alone Doc sits with his thoughts before making his way to the crow's nest and staring out at the sky. He looses track of time before Luka arrives, "Huh? What are you doing?"

"Nothing in particular." Doc says softly as he moves aside to give her room.

"That so?" She comments before giving a gasp, "Already found one!"

Doc looks over confused.

"The shooting starts are pretty on this planet, aren't they?"

"You came to look at shooting stars?"

"Right. I need to find ten before I go to sleep."

"Ten?! Your not being much of a romantic. You're making to many wishes!"

"I suppose." Luka smiles as she looks out over the sky, "Oh! That makes two." As she looks quickly past Doc's shoulder who glances over just to catch the tail of the star.

"I'm amazing you can find them so easily."

"It's 'cause I've been doing it since I was a kid." She pauses choosing her words, "How do I put this? It's all about focusing while keeping the whole sky in sight..." Her gaze shifting back to Doc, "It's pretty hard to do. Thanks to that I've got fast eyes." her voice softening just a touch as she leans over the rail. "It's hard for me to beat guys with just brute force, right? That's why finding treasure and kicking the butts of those who get in our way...all require fast eyes." Her gaze shift over again suddenly as her voice perks up, "Alright, third one."

Turning around Doc looks up to the sky, and the stars, in thought before making his way back into the main room of the ship, his mind wandering 'I had no idea...that Luka did such things."

As he reaches the main level however his eyes fall on a golden bracelets atop the Ranger Key box, his mind reflecting on not that long ago. Where Marvelous was wearing it as he played darts and he walks over to it.

"It's heavy!" he grunts as he tries to lift it only managing to drop it on his foot. Though is careful to hold his scream in.

"That looked like it hurt."

"Nicole-san!" Doc says in shock, "You're awake?!"

"Yeah..." She walks over helping Doc to lift the bracelet up, "I just needed a power nap. I usually do after I work out. You know what they say, 'Never Give Up! Never Surrender!'"

"Who says that?" Doc hadn't even noticed Nicole had helped put the bracelet on his wrist until the weight pulled his arm down and he had to use the other to lift it.

Blecker laughed, "Danny and Max from Wild Force...essentially the Power Ranger Equivalent of Gao Black and Blue."

"W-Why did you put it on my hand?" Doc straggled to hold his arm up as Nicole put a dart in his hand, "Because you're curious to try it out. Don't be ashamed I tried it the first day I got here. Hell back home I was considering buying some wrist and ankle weights for the very same reason."

Doc looks thoughtful for a moment and tries to throw the dart, only for it to flop to the ground, "Marvelous..." Doc muses as Blecker helps him remove the band as set it back in it's place on the treasure box, "He wears this when on the ship."

"That's the funny thing about training, you can find way to do it anywhere." Blecker smiles. "Joe has his regiment of sit ups. Me I couldn't do a sit up to save my life back home. Had bad knees and ankles from some injury I got year ago that left a hair line fracture or something. And all kinds of other problems. But when I arrived here most of them were gone...even if I did have to wind up a suit actor for a girl I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Most?" Doc wonders.

Blecker nods her head, voice low, "Y-Yeah. I still get vertigo standing on a step stole but I'm fine looking down from the sky...but oh boy you would not believe how sick I got when I was in my Zord last time."

"Then why do it?"

"Because Marvelous asked, and he's my Captain, as superfluous I am...especially in a Megazord fight."

Nicole moves off heading for the crow's nest, Doc watching, "If your so sick of heights why are you going up there?"

"I like the fresh air, if not the view."

"Luka is up there."

Blecker nodded but kept going leaving Doc with his thoughts.

The next morning, Ahim is once more training with Jan, though has switched to a pink runners suit, along with the kids is also Blecker. As they go through their katas Jan walks over to Ahim and Blecker. "Good. That's it. You're form is really improving Ahim-san, Nicole-san."

He is distracted by a scent in the air though and look toward the stairs, "Hm?" as Doc arrives in his own training suit, Ahim and Nicole stopping to look over at him as he approaches with determination.

"Doc-san," Ahim says surprised.

However Blecker smiles, "Came to join us?"

"Please teach me Kenpou too!" Doc says with determination as Jan meets him half way.

"It's not pointless?"

He pauses a moment looking over to Blecker, then redoubles his determination, "Never give up! Never surrender!...Isn't that right Nicole-san?"

She smiles and nods.

Them Doc focuses back on Master Jan, "I'll never move forward if I don't take that first step. If I start now then...I might be able to change too!"

Jan stares for a long moment at Doc, who looks nervous but stand his ground before Jan smiles, "Good!" and throws his arm around Doc pulling him toward the others with energy, "Let's all train together!" pulling Doc over by Ahim and Blecker, "I'm all nikiniki and wakiwaki!"

"Nikiniki?!" Doc says confused.

"Wakiwaki?!" Ahim mirrors Doc.

"Nikiniki – Exciting/fun, wakiwaki – enthusiasm/enjoy." Blecker explains.

"Right!" Jan exclaims as he lets the three go with a smile.

Taking his position at the head of the group Jan begins the katas again, Doc falling right into the flow rather quickly. But only a few minutes pass before they are disrupted by a call from their Mobirates.

"Not now!" Nicole growls, as they all take them out and open them.

"The Zangyack have appeared again!" Navi and Blecker say together. "Marvelous and the others are fighting right now!"

Jan walks over to them, "You're going, right?"

"Yes." Doc and Ahim say together.

"If we don't he'll hurt people." Blecker sighs, "But I really wanted to keep training with you."

Ahim nods, "I do not wish to say as I am."

"Me too," Doc says bowing, "I know I have only started but I need to fight him...so I too can change."

Jan nods with a smile, "I see."

"I'm sorry," Ahim says with a bow, "When we return we'll continue our training."

"Nyao." Jan counters, "I have nothing left to teach you."

"Eh?!" Ahim and Doc say in confusion while Nicole slumps forward and sighs.

Jan starts to pace a bit, "In actuality, you can train anywhere."

"But you can always improve, always!" Blecker injects.

"True," Jan adds, "as long as...you strive for the top, learn, and change."

Ahim and Doc nod and Nicole sighs again.

"Master," Ahim adds, "One last thing. If it's okay, will you tell us your full name?"

"I'm Jan. Kandou Jan. I'm a tiger's child."

"A tiger's child," Doc and Ahim say together as they look to Nicole. "Did you know this?"

"Of course. I told you everything would be okay. This is Jan, raised by tiger, and Red Ranger of JyuKen Sentai GekiRanger."

"Eh?!" Ahim and Doc says together as the image of GekiRed formed over Jan for a moment.

"Hurry and go!" Jan urges, "Your comrades are waiting."

Doc and Ahim share a nod and all three of them bow before Jan as Ahim and Doc jog off, Nicole turning to join them but pausing, "I know you said you have nothing more to teach but I would still like to practice under you. Is that alright?"

Jan smiles and nods, "Now get going!"

"Whoo hoo!" Nicole says as she runs after Ahim and Doc.

The kids with Jan all watch as the three run off, one commenting, "Will those oniican-tachi be okay?"

Jan nods, "They'll be fine." The kids turning toward him, "Because they're also Super Sentai members."

As Gokai Pink, Green, and Spoiler arrive they find the other three on the ground in the forms of Sun Vulcan. Pink, Green, and Spoiler share a palm slap as they take fighting postures Pachacamac turns to them confidently, "You too will fall to the Electric Cannon!"

Pink and Green charge in, dodging the beam of the cannon and swing out, their fists being intercepted by the large hands that fire the Electric Cannon. Only for Spoiler to charge in sliding between then and knocking Pachacamac on his back by taking out his legs.

"Nice work Nicole-san!" Pink complements as they help her stand.

"Tha..." but she is cut short as Pachacamac's arms punch and knock them around as he is getting up sending the 3 rolling by the feet of sun Vulcan.

"Do you really think you can beat my Space Science Kempo without weapons?!" Pachacamac taunts.

"Oh I'm sure we can. I've seen your defeat, really it's quite humiliating." Spoiler counter as Pink and Green get fired up.

"We will beat you!" Pink exclaims.

"Defeating you will be my first training lesson!" Green says, back on his feet and pointing at Pachacamac.

"What happened?" Red wonders.

"They're so motivated," Yellow adds.

Blue just gives an approving, 'hum.' as Green takes out the Geki Violet key.

"Everyone, counter Kenpou with Kenpou! Let's go using GekiRanger!"

"Gokai Change!"

"GekiRanger!"

With Marvelous as Geki Red, Luka as Geki Yellow, Joe as Geki Blue, Ahim as Geki Chopper, Doc as Geki Violet, and Nicole as a gold-yellow leopard print to Luka's cheetah the six charge in, their six skilled martial talents keeping Pachacamac on the defensive until he gets some distance.

"Why don't you guy die already?!"

"Sorry not in the forecast!" Spoiler taunts.

Once more trying to pound the team with his 'Space Science Kenpou' arms attack only for the Gokaigers to roll and dodge out of the way. And while the other fend off the fists Chopper and Violet get in close to deliver a pair of stomach punches forcing Pachacamac back a few more steps which he is forced to counter with his regular arm that the two are able to deflect and restrain as they use their free hands to make another stomach punch but Pachacamac is unable to back away with his arms held and so the rest of the team come up, hands on shoulders as their own Geki energies build and charge down the line into one devastating blow that sends him flying. While airborne Chopper and Violet leap in and destroy his Kenpou arms before he lands.

"My arms!"

"Now he can't use Magnet-ken or Electric Cannon," Chopper notes as she and Violet change back to Gokaigers Pink and Green.

"Yeah." Green agrees as the other also return to Gokaiger form and catch up.

"Way to go, you two!" Yellow complements as she gets out her gun along with the others.

"Let's finish this!" Red announces.

"Okay!"

Six guns are charged for the Final Wave and the shot released as Pachacamac is still getting back to his feet.

"Gokai Blast!"

"Final Wave!"

"Game over!" Spoiler cheers as Pachacamac falls, then lets out a sigh as she turns to Red, "Of course you don't need special powers to guess what's coming next."

Red nods as he call up the Gokai Galleon and form up Gokai Oh along with Spoiler's Cannon. Opening with Gokai Star Bust and the Cannon Blast attacks proves less then successful as Pachacamac deflects each cannon ball and charges closer.

"He's pretty good." Blue notes as they retract the cannons and prepare for hand to hand.

"Well now's as good as time as any!" Spoiler announces as Gokai Oh engages in hand to hand, knocking Pachacamac back some.

The Gokai Cannon folds and twists as he flies up eventually taking a familiar shape.

"Navi?!" Everyone exclaims as the giant Gokai Parrot perches on Gokai Oh's shoulder and Spoiler's Darin emerges in the main Cockpit in front of the others.

"Well that was unexpected," She says looking over her shoulder as she inserts her key and turns it Lasers firing from the parrot's eyes to keep Pachacamac on his toes.

"Let's use these!" Green announces holding up the Geki Violet key as it starts to glow.

"Huh?" Yellow says surprised as she stand and leans toward Green, "when did the GekiRanger keys become like that?"

"Told you everything was..." Spoiler starts to explain, only to stop suddenly and hold her throat, what happened to my voice?!"

Suddenly mind sentence her voice had shifted from the one she knew to a new female voice and despite the words in her head being English the words coming out were Japanese.

"Huh?" Green comments, "You sound the same to me."

"Me too." the others say.

"He's getting ready to attack," Blue notes.

Spoiler pauses from holding her neck to grab her GekiRanger key and inset it with the others, her voice a bit unsure. "R-Ranger Key! S-Set!"

Gokai Oh's ports open as Geki Tiger, Leopard, Rhino, Wolf, Cheetah, and Panther all appear and charge toward Pachacamac clawing, biting, spinning and slashing as they send him flying. With Spoiler still in shell shock Green glances from her to Pachacamac as he makes his final fall and quickly Gokai Changes to Deka Green and leaps out.

"Pachacamac you are charged with Attempted Arson, Attempted Murder, and war crimes." Flipping open his SP License as it does it judgment."

The Red X is unavoidable and Green returns to the cockpit tossing the confinement card to Spoiler. On the ground Jan watches Gokai Oh walk off as an old friend comes up behind him, "Are you okay with this, Jan?"

Jan turns to see the Master Sha-Fu, the cat person, holding a triangle. "Isn't there more you can do?"

"Maybe," he muses, "but...they will change on their own." turning to face is old mentor, "They've properly inherited our souls. It's zunzun."

"Hum." Master Sha-Fu bows as he raises the triangle only for Jan to snatch the bar out of Sha-Fu's paw and ring it himself.

"Well now...guess I'll train so I don't loose to them!" he says with a stretch as he bounces off, Sha-Fu chuckling.

In Nicole's room Doc puts aside some medical instruments, "Everything still looks the same. But if I was to make a guess."

"Please!" Nicole pleads, wincing and shutting her eyes at her 'new' voice.

"It seems like shortly after each Great Power we get something happens to you. Or at least you perceive it does. All your results are the same since I've been keeping records and even this 'new voice' is nothing new to you. You said you seem to have been put into the role of a girl and that's what everyone see you as since the start. I think what is happening is every time a great power is unlocked your getting more in tune with this universe. Seeing what we already see."

Nicole is silent a while, her voice low, "Does that mean the more we go forward the less chance I have of going home?"

Don shrugs, "I don't know," but seeing the crest falling look on Nicole's face he adds, earnestly even, "...but I don't think so. If you were an outsider before becoming more in tune only means that you can take advantages that exist in out world but not in yours. And by the sound of things your world isn't one that has much of a place for magic. I'm sure a way exists to get you home in our world." Again determination filled his voice, "I am sure of it."

"T-Thanks Doc-san."

Doc smiles.

Later still Nicole, still a bit of a drag in her step and her head low enters the SPD station, as she does she places the new confinement card on the desk, after a moment Jasmine comes out.

"Back with another one?"

Nicole remains silent but nods.

"You know I looked into things. Zangyack, and all it's operatives have been cleared for Deletion. You don't need to go out of your way to capture them."

"I-I'd still prefer they get a trial. It's what separates us from them. We respect justice."

Jasmine nods, taking the card, "We'll see that things are taken care of."

Nicole nods, and walks out, "T-thanks Jasmine."


	8. Epic 8: A Small Spy Plan

Epic 8: A Small Spy Plan

The day opens with Gokai Oh with the Spoiler parrot taking on super-sized Sugormin, as Gokai Oh slashes with its swords the parrot blasts them with it's eye lasers.

"Just cut it out already!" Yellow says annoyed.

"You guys cause problems every single time!" Red adds as he leads a hard turn of Gokai Oh.

Nicole squeaks a moment but cuts herself off from speaking, still not completely comfortable with her 'new' voice.

"Shall we finish them off?" Blue asks as he takes out the Magi Blue key, the others following suite save Green who takes out Geki Violet instead but quickly matches.

"Let us finish this," Pink agrees as they summon Magi Dragon and end the fight quickly with Gokai Magi Bind.

Before the Gokaigers could do much else Spoiler leaps from the cockpit to the ground, rolling as she lands and dismissing her helmet as she takes several deep breaths, the rest of the Gokaigers are quick to catch up to her.

"Nicole-san?" Ahim asked worried as she powers down.

"I hate heights," she whispers.

"They why did you jump out of Gokai Oh?" Luka says annoyed as she offers a hand to help Nicole stand.

Nicole takes a sharp breath but remains silent, takes another, and another before closing her eyes, "I-I wanted to cut off the next Action Commanders. They are going to try and plant a spy on the ship."

"Eh?!" the others all say in disbelieve.

Aboard the Gigante Horse Warz Gil fumes fists pounding furiously on the glass of the bridge, "Damn them! Damn them! Damn them!" With deep ragged breaths he turns around storming past a Gormin at the controls and hitting it on the head fiercely, "Next time for sure...we will succeed in taking over Earth!" He hits the other Gormin before hitting Barizorg's shoulder and storming off, "Barizorg, come! We're choosing a new Action Commander!"

"Yes, Boss."

As Gil and Barizorg leave Damaras turns from watching them to the main window, "Those damn pirates..." he is much more calm.

"It's hard to understand, isn't it?" Insarn paces, "For what reason are they using the Super Sentai powers here on Earth."

Getting Damaras follows Insarn as she collects the six wanted posters for the Gokaigers and lays them out on a table to review, her hand first picking up Captain Marvelous' wanted poster, "The pirate squad ship's captain, Captain Marvelous. He's said to be the greatest Zangyack rebel. He's one of the surviving members of the Akaki Pirates." She reviews as she hands the flier over to Damaras who looks at it thoughtfully.

"We mustn't underestimate him."

"Joe Gibken," She continues, "this man was originally a member of our special forces."

Damaras huffs.

"So why did he betray us to become a pirate member?"

Damaras growls.

"Ahim de Famille." Insarn continues. "She's a princess from planet Famille, which we destroyed. I had assumed she just died on the road somewhere...Who would have guessed she would join those damn pirates?"

Damaras turns looking back to Insarn with a thoughtful "Hum."

"Luka Millfy." Insarn says moving on, "When she was just a child, she stole our purest energy crystals straight out of our armories."

"She's obviously seeking revenge on us." Damaras concludes. "A notorious woman."

"Nicole, a precog who has foiled or every attempt at the pass, showing up before even our Action Commanders."

"A dangerous threat that needs to be dealt with."

"I still think if we can get our hands on her and extract the ability or turn her to our side is a much more useful plan."

"What about Regaeru?" Damaras muses.

"I have thought about that but all that would give us is one of our agents in her body, it would not get us any closer to her abilities."

"Hum," Damaras paces slightly, "what about Zaien?"

Insarn tenses slightly at the name, "I'm sure he is far to busy."

"His cybernetic process would seem the perfect fit. If he can turn that traitor the girl would be no problem."

Insarn is insistent, "We do not know the origin or source of her abilities the process could destroy them. I would much prefer to have her body to study first."

Damaras nods and Insarn turns her attention to the last flier.

"And...Don Dogoier..."

Damaras take a moment to examine the flier, "We can skip him."

"That's true." Insarn says tossing the flier behind her unceremoniously. Changing gears Insarn circled the table, "What do you think? Actually, for figuring out their goal...I've got the perfect guys for doing infiltration work."

"Oh?"

"Sneak Brothers!"

The main door opened as a white figure with a spiked red ball on his shoulder entered, "I am the Sneak Brothers' younger brother." The head on the shoulder spoke, "My name is Younger."

Turning over his hand was a smaller red ball who then spoke next, "I'm the older brother, Elder."

"Good." Damaras acknowledged. "Go find out what those damn pirates are after! However..." Damaras looked toward the main doors a moment, "keep it a secret from His Highness."

"Leave it to us!" the brothers said together.

A short time later Younger approached the edge of a building with a squad of Gormin, the Gokai Galleon hovering over a lake just in front of him, "Have we finally found it?"

"Trouble?" Spoiler said as she emerged from behind the entry stairwell, her voice was still a bit shaky but more confident then before, "I'd say you won the jackpot."

Gokai Red joined next as he pointed his gun at Younger, "We don't like spies ruining our day." Red said shooting one of the Gormin and setting off the fight, "Let's make it showy!"

Working their way through the Gormin first the Gokaigers took down the first wave easily enough with their various signature attacks, then they gathered together around Spoiler readying to dive in a second time, "How about a little fan service for Nicole-san." Read opens as he draws an almost all black key.

"Okay!" the others all say in unison except Spoiler who just looks confused.

"Huh?"

"Gokai Change!"

"DekaRanger!"

As the light faded Spoiler gasped, as she saw 5 of her keys live, their helmets were modifications of MegaRanger's with the Deka crest on top and some heavy body armor. Each new ranger wielding a large blaster.

"A-Squad?!" Shaking the surprise out her her head Spoiler took out an Orange Key and joined in, "Gokai Change!"

"DekaRanger!"

Aside from the color and the large stylized 0 on the chest Spoiler had taken the form of a standard DekaRanger. And charged in, blasting her way through the Gormin until all they had before them was Younger (and Elder).

"One more!" Green said taking out a light green key, the others following suite.

"Gokai Change!"

"GekiRanger!"

In a flash of light the team transformed again. Green was still green with an elephant theme wielding a ball and chain mace. Blue was a lighter blue with twin sabers and shark theme. Yellow was the familiar leopard variant from before, pink was a black bat, red became another black, this one with a lion theme, and lastly Spoiler became a blue dolphin themed one.

The Shark Spirit Ranger (Joe), opened the fight by surging forward like a waves to delivers a cross slash to Younger and Elder. The Elephant Spirit Ranger (Doc) delivers a heavy blow with the mace that sent Younger rolling. As Younger got to his feet it was Spirit Ranger Black Bat's turn (Ahim) who flew in to slash with her battle fans and setting up Yellow Leopard (Luka), Black Lion (Marvelous), and Blue Dolphin(Nicole) to deliver melee strikes in tandem.

The Rangers gathering up around Spoiler as Joe took out a 3rd key, his own, "Let's finish this."

"Gokai Change!"

"Gokaiger!"

"Final Wave!"

And with the slash of six swords and six shots the Sneak Brothers were gone...until they returned as giants.

"You idiots!" Elder taunted.

"You think a single robot is a match for two Brothers?!" Spoiler said along with Elder.

Younger fumed, "Don't taunt Aniki you bastards! Let's show these pirates the power of our brotherly bond!"

"Yeah!"

Younger wound up and pitched his brother, the Gokaigers leaned on their Darins bored.

"Gokai Bat!" before knocking Elder into the next galaxy with their Gokai Bat.

"Aniki!" Younger screamed as his brother vanished then turned back and dropped to his hands and knees, "How dare you turn Aniki into a star!"

"Take care of the rest, little brother." Elder's spirit loomed over Younger to cheer him on as Gokai Oh taunted Younger with it's bat.

"Leave it to me, Aniki!" Younger said with resolve as he got to his feet, "I'll never forgive them!" And charged.

Gokai Oh put the bat down as it charged meeting Younger with punches and kicks until Younger was set for a roll.

"Quickly finish him off!" Red orders as he takes out the normal DekaRanger key.

"Ranger Key!"

"Set!"

"Complete!"

"Deka Gokai Oh!"

"Gokai Full Blast!"

"I'm beaten!" Younger screamed as he fell, Spoiler leaping out and changing to DekaYellow quickly, "Sneak Brother Younger you are accused of espionage and war crimes the judgment is..."

X

Switching To GaoYellow Spoiler collected the card and came in for a landing. But her legs quickly gave out from under her she changed back to Gokaiger and her helmet vanished, her face covered in chunks of something pink and foul smelling.

"Ugh I ralphed in my helmet."

Ahim arrived with the others and helped Nicole stand, "I'll take Nicole-San to SPD HQ and get her cleaned up."

Nicole looked with watery eyes to Ahim about to offer her thanks when...she lost her lunch again all over the concrete.

Luka holds her nose, "Take your time." she said with a genuine pat to Nicole's back, "Who knows what Zangyack would have learned if you didn't stop their spy cold."

"Don't say yack," Nicole said holding back bile as she looked a little green.

"You earned a break, enjoy it." Marvelous said patting her back as well.

Nicole nodded and Ahim helped her walk off as the others returned to the Galleon.

"A-Ahim?" Nicole started, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead." She responded politely.

"Why does Marvelous-san indulge my little quests to protect lives. He always claims that they don't care about the people of Earth."

Ahim considers this a moment, "Mavelous-san-taichi don't only care about treasure...if that was all there way they they would have never taken me on..."

Nicole nods, "Ah yes I remember your discussion with GaoRed now. Guess I needed a reminder of Marvelous' true character, still he doesn't even put up the pretense of protest when I ask...why?"

"GaoRed?"

"Hasn't happened yet."

"Oh..." after taking a moment to consider Nicole's words she continues, "Well protecting people, even Zangyack is your dream right? I think that's why. Marvelous does it without protest because that is your dream."

Nicole nods as Ahim helps her sit on a bench.

"You wait right here I'll get something to clean your face with." She offers as she heads into the convenience store they were next to.

Nicole nods, a few moments passing before she takes out a black key, it looked like a OhRanger but with a star pattern visor. 'Maybe you are the only way...the question is...will I survive using you?'

As Ahim comes out wit ha small plastic baggie Nicole quickly pockets the key. Sitting next to Nicole she opens the bag and starts wiping Nicole's mouth, chin blouse clean of the vomit remains.

Nicole smiles, "T-Thanks Ahim-san."

"Are you hungry? Do you need anything to settle your stomach?"

Nicole paused and placed her hand on her smooth stomach, "N-No I'm fine." her mind reeling, 'This new body is still hard to get used to...even after 8 episodes.' And pulled herself to her feet, "SPD shouldn't be to far now."

Ahim nods as they continued on. Silence followed for a few minutes before it was Ahim who spoke next.

"Nicole-san?"

"Y-yes?"

"Why did you like our world so much? What was the draw. You seem to care so much about lives and yet as you describe it thousands died, and yet you desired our world enough to somehow breach the boundary."

"Well," Nicole looked away and down, "To be honest...I didn't really think about the people in the buildings, we never see them...unlike some other seasons where we get an inside shot of the office seconds before the Megazord crashes, or comes close to, into it. They were just dramatic action scenes. That all changed when I got here and realized if you guys were real so to did all the people around me, even if I didn't know their names or faces." her face twisting up, "and it made me sick thinking what Zangyack would casually do to look 'cool.'"

Ahim turns her head to the side in curiosity, "So why do you make yourself sick facing your vertigo by jumping out at the last minute to capture them?"

Nicole took a long breath, "I really don't know. Jasmine even told me any Zangyack officer was wanted on so many worlds for war crimes they were, by default, cleared for deletion...but..."

"But?"

Tears were forming at the corner of Blecker's eyes, "As evil as they may be, as deserving as death that isn't our job. Even the worst criminal deserves a fair trial. And that's SPD's job."

Aboard the Gigante Horse Insarn clenched her fist, "How did she know about the Sneak Brothers? How? This...girl...is just to powerful!"

"Agreed." Damaras says calmly. "We must accelerate our plans to capture her."

SPD HQ

"Another one? So soon?" Jasmine says surprised Ahim hands over the Younger Card.

"We fought Elder as well," Nicole said looking down, "but things happened to fast to properly capture.

"You were told any Zangyack agent was cleared for deletion. Do not beat yourself up." It was Ban/DekaRed coming up behind Nicole and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"B-Ban-san?!" Ahim and Nicole say surprised.

"Actually it's a good thing you came Command has something for your team, follow me."

The girls nods following Ban into a back room, a store room. Where they are lead to a crate with, oddly enough, the Gokaiger emblem painted on the top. "In this box you will find parts we are sure Don-san can incorperate into Gokai Oh so it will automatically capture your enemy. No more need to leap into the air mid battle. You will also find a couple sets of SP License."

"What?!" Nicole says confused.

"By order of SPD Command the Gokaigers are officially deputized as DekaRangers. Your License wont let you change just judge and to contact us but it should carry though any transformation so you wont have to do rapid changes." Ban pauses a moment..."Unfortunately we must leave this to you as we have not been able to restore our powers since the Legend War...despite creating new SP Licenses...no past Sentai has."

"That's probably because the Legend War changed the Universal Morphing Grid." Nicole mused.

Ban looked confused.

She rubbed her chin and began to pace a little, "How to explain this...all Sentai powers draw from the same well, think 34 straws into one drink. Now before at the end of each straw was each teams Transformation Trinket but when you all gave up your powers to defeat the first Zangyack fleet and the powers were scatter and reformed as keys it was like all those straws were tied together. Now instead of 34 people sharing one drink it became one person taking 34 sips from the same drink at the same time."

Ban shrugs, "And new DekaRangers can't be made because?"

"The Deka Straw is being used by someone else. Only a team not tied to the super straw, a completely new team would be exempt."

"How do you know that?" Ban asked curiously.

"Because I have seen at least 2 more teams thanks to my 'powers' who will succeed us Gokaigers."

Ahim tilts her head curiously, "We need 36 not 34 Great Powers then?"

"No," Nicole explained, "The Greatest Treasure in the Universe uses the past keys, it doesn't even know about the 36th and 37th Super Sentai teams...I don't think..."

Shortly, the Galleon. Marvelous sits on his chair as he turns the SP License over in his hand, "Don't we already have the Greater Power of DekaRanger?"

"This isn't power related Marvelous-san, it's a gift so..."

Ahim put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "So Nicole-san doesn't need to put her neck on the line trying to capture an Action Commander when they go big."

Marvelous shrugged and slipped the badge to the back of his belt. "Speaking of...shall we take a more serious approach to finding the next Grand Power? Hey, bird! Treasure Navigate!" After a moments look around Marvelous notes, "He's gone."

"Huh?" Luka wonders, "Now that you mention it, today's been pretty quiet."

"Where could he have gone," Ahim worries, "Without him Nicole-san can't pinpoint the next grand power."

"He's probably just asleep in some corner somewhere," Marvelous deduces, looking to Nicole, "Where is he Nicole-san? You know right?"

"Yes and no." she responds, "Navi is off the ship, sunbathing somewhere until he winds up the attention of some girls and dolled up. He'll eventually find his way back. But where, exactly, he is now. I can't say for sure."

"Okay," Marvelous shrugs looking to Doc, "Doc, make us some food."

"Marvelous-san this is serious!" Doc protests, "Navi is missing. What if something happens to him!"

"Nicole-san says he's fine, and she has never been wrong. So food."

Doc sighs, "Mou!"

"I will help you Doc-san." Ahim offers.

"Thank you Ahim-san," Doc says heading to the galley/kitchen.

Once gone Luka reaches for the box on sweets on the table, Nicole slaps her hand, "After dinner."

"Mou!" She says storming toward the stairs, "Then I'm going to get some air." and vanishes up to the crows nest.

Joe wanders off, "I'm going to get a little more training in."

Nicole watches him goes, reaching out for a moment but pulling it back and staying quiet. Marvelous notes this and tilts his head, "Nicole-san? Have something else you need to say?"

She takes a seat on the couch, and looks at her feet, "I just don't know how to say it."

"Just spit it out." Marvelous says annoyed.

Nicole sighs, "We are quickly coming up on a major battle. A-and I just don't know how to fix everything. The enemy is just so powerful. He hurts all of you badly, and nearly kills..." she cuts herself off, tear welling. "And his power is just so immense he vaporizes several building when he goes giant before w-we can even form Gokai Oh. So many lives are lost, and Joe learns a devastating truth about his old friend. A-and I just don't know how I'm going to fix it."

She takes out the OhBlack key again turning it over, as she looks at it, "This key might have the power to do it...but if it's anything like inspiration then just using it could kill me...it's so powerful then Zeo Ranger 15 was only active for a few minutes and her heart nearly exploded."

Marvelous stands up, walking to Nicole and taking the key from her hand, looking it over. "This key is that powerful?"

Nicole nods.

Marvelous pockets it.

"Hey!" Nicole says reaching for the key but Marvelous spins out of the way, "Find another way."

He says simply.

"B-But she is the only way...I'm willing to die if it means saving you all!" Tears now flowing freely, "I'm just a drop in! I'm not important."

Marvelous grabs her shoulders firmly, his eyes like daggers, his voice calm, "You are part of my crew. And you will not throw your life away. Your life has value, Nicole-san!"

Nicole drops to her knees, her head dropping to her chest, "Not the same value, I'm expendable. Your the heroes. I'm just..."

"One of the crew." Marvelous says again, tilting her water filled eyes up to meet his determined gaze. "Find another way."

Slowly the tears started to dry, but her voice was still unsure, "M-Marvelous...I...I don't know how."

"Then we face it together. We seize the future in our hands and take what we want from it."

"We're pirates," Nicole said softly, "that's what we do."

Marvelous smiled.


	9. Epic 9: Run, Lion

Epic 9: Run, Lion

In the crows nest Ahim, Joe, and Luka scan the horizon. Ahim using a spyglass, Joe binoculars, and Luka her sharp eyes.

Luka sighs, "This is no use! I don't see any unusual cloud formations or floating islands."

In the main area of the Galen Doc watches the monitor, "And there's nothing on radar either." with disappointment he looks back to Navi and Nicole, "Navi?"

"O-oh...It exists!" Navi protests, "There's going to be a floating island plus a fateful meeting. Have any of my predictions been wrong?"

Then he turns his attention to Nicole, "Nicole-san are you sure your remembering the right details...you said it yourself, it's a lot of information."

Nicole nods, "In the original time line you circled the Earth four times before noticing the cloud."

"You get that Luka," Gokai Red said from the bridge, "Eyes open for a suspicious cloud."

In the crows nest Ahim brings Luka's attention to a large cloud just off the prow of the ship, "I could swear we passed that same cloud last time."

"Eh?!" Luka quickly looks over, Mobirate to her ear, "There's no way a cloud would stay the same shape over a period of days."

"That's it!" Nicole exclaims.

"Alright!" Red explains as he makes a hard right throwing all the crew about the main cabin and the crow's nest.

"Hey!" Luka shouts, "Don't suddenly run into it!"

Piercing the veil of the could a large island comes into view, shaped like a turtle. Nicole and Doc press their faces to the glass of the port widows in awe.

"There it is...the Animarium." Nicole says with awe.

As they drew in closer however as everyone cheered Nicole started to shiver, even as they dropped anchor and everyone gathered in the main cabin.

"Come on Nicole-san," Luka said with a pat on the back, "Time to claim our 4th Great Power."

Shivering slightly she nodded.

"Here." Joe said casually as he handed a blue cloth to Nicole, "So you don't have to watch as we land."

She nodded and tied the cloth over her eyes as Joe lead her by the shoulders and as they reached the lower level ready to jump took a firm hold of her as she wrapped her arms in a vice like grip around Joe and the six pirates leap down to the island.

"You need to work on that, space pirates can't be afraid of heights," Marvelous comments as they land and he pulls the blindfold from Nicole's eyes."

"Believe me if it was that easy I would. It's an inner ear thing. And I've never found any good medication for it."

Marvelous looked over to Doc curiously as they began to walk, "Doc can't you come up with something."

"I have been doing weekly exams of Nicole-san since she joined the crew and have been unable to locate a cause."

"So it's in her head," Joe muses.

"It is not!" Nicole protests.

"Or it's like her voice, not in synch with our reality."

"Until we got the GekiRanger Greater Power," Nicole grouses under her breath.

Marvelous slaps her back and laughs, "Alright then we just need to get more Greater Powers to fix you up!"

"Joy," Nicole said coldly, "I can't wait to see what other weird thing happens to me."

"So what are we looking for here," Luka wonders as she looks around, "What Super Sentai team is hiding up here?" letting out a small laugh, "a place like this has to have hidden treasures of all kinds right?"

"It's more of a spiritual place then a material place. This is where the Gao Beasts of GaoRanger once lived," Nicole answers, "at one time there were about a dozen creatures as big if not bigger then the Galleon living here." She looks around cautiously, "Though I only know of one currently residing there could be others."

Before much more could be said there was a sound overhead several Zangyack drop ships came into view.

"Zangyack?! Here?!" Doc says confused.

"Does it surprise you, they can scan the entire planet from orbit," Joe comments, "It was only a matter of time before they found this place."

Surrounded by Gormin the group were soon face with a new Action Commander.

"I Bowser-sama will be taking your lives along with whatever treasures are on this hidden island."

Marvelous smirks, "We won't allow it."

Nicole shivered, looking around nervously before joining the Gokai Change.

"Gooookaiger!"

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Gokai Spoiler!"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

Bowser was not impressed, "Get them!"

The army of Gormin charging the Space Pirates as they form a circle and open fire with their Gokai guns, "Let's make this showy!"

As the Gormin close in they break the circle switching to Gokai Saber to fend off the Gormin.

"You pest!" Bowser growls as the last Gormin falls and charges, accelerating to super human speed.

"Gokai Change!" Spoiler is already in action as she Gokai Changes to a green TurboRanger and intercepts Bowser, "Learn some new tactics Bowser-chan!" She taunts.

Bowser growls, his claws breaking the race as Spoiler is sent rolling, "Stupid girl!"

"You're pretty good." Red says as the group catch up with Spoiler and helping her up just as Bowser sends them all flying with an energy wave.

"You're faster then you look." Blue comments as the crew all take out TurboRanger keys and follow Spoiler's lead.

"Forward!" Bowser orders as his Gormin and Sugormin gather around him and prepare to fire.

Forming a pyramid with the boys on the base, Doc as Turbo Black knees shaking, Red throws up his arms as the (Su)Gormin fire, and their shots are defected off an energy barrier.

"Combination Attack!" Red shouts as the others all leap up and with a series of punches he shoots all 5 at Bowser and his forces like five human bullets, who quickly take out the (Su)Gormin and get in a hit on Bowser to boot who quickly accelerates with Red accelerating the match, the two speedsters matching blows at high speed and knocking Bowser for a roll into his men. The TurboRangers gathering up together for the next round as Bowser gets to his feet.

A vibrant roar stops everything and get's everyone's attention.

"What was that just now?" Bowser says looking around.

Spoiler drops to her knees and puts her hands over her head, "No! No! No! Please No!"

Yellow knees by her concerned, "Nicole-san?" as the rest of the TurboRangers looks around for th source in confusion.

"He's coming! I'm gonna die!"

Before anyone can react a giant red lion appears on a cliff side before them.

"What is that? A Lion?" Yellow says curiously as Spoiler continues to cower and mumble.

"How magnificent." Pink admires.

"This is no time for admiring it!" Red cautions.

"Gormin-domo, go!" Bowser orders, and his men obey charging toward the lion as it drops in front of them knocking them aside with one swipe of its massive claws.

"Is this for real?" Red says stunned as the red lion swipes everyone, Zangyack and Gokaiger alike, the only one spare is Spoiler who due to her crouching doesn't get the full force and roll just short of the edge.

But the Red Lion closes the distance quickly to rectify the situation, "P-please," She begs reverting to Gokai Spoiler, hands clasped in front, "we meant no disrespect. This is all a misunderstanding." Glancing back over her should to see the edge she starts to waver, then drop to her hands and knees as she demorphs, her face covered in new vomit as her eyes roll back and she passes out. Red Lion tilting his head in confusion.

Nicole awoke to the unpleasant taste of dry vomit in her mouth, and a giant lion's head looming over her, she did what any reasonable person looking at a several stories wide mouth full of fangs would, she screamed.

The lion growled, or perhaps mewled, it wasn't a roar but it was still loud. Nicole looked even more confused.

"D-did you just speak?!"

It spoke again.

Nicole sat up braced on one arm, holding her head, "This is insane. I must be hallucinating."

Red Lion, GaoLion spoke again, a hint of annoyance in it's growls, if growls can sound anything but hungry and angry.

Nicole held her head, "I head you the first time! Stop pressing the issue. I'm taking to a...thing...that just swatting my comrades off a floating island, I'm a little overwhelmed here!"

Her heart skipped a beat as GaoLion spoke again and her eyes dilated in terror.

"O-Ok," she said nervously, "N-no reason to get violent!"

Standing, her knees shaking she quickly Gokai Changed summoning a handful of armor looking keys from her buckle and holding them up. "These? I made them. There just Kamen Rider-esk versions of the GaoBeasts."

GaoLion spoke again and the red key began to glow as did GaoLion who began to shrink until Spoiler was looking at a red lion themed armored warrior, her voice dropping to an amazed whisper, "Unreal."

On the ground Jet Black and White pull themselves out of some boxes as Jet Red, Blue and Yellow revert to Gokaiger form.

"What a mess this has become." Marvelous grouses as Joe looks around.

Doc and Ahim emerge from the boxes but as Ahim takes a step she falters, clutching her right leg a moment.

"What was that lion," Doc wonders looking skyward, "maybe it's the islands guardian god?"

"That doesn't matter." Luka says looking up.

"Anyone see Nicole-san." Joe says calmly as all eyes turn skyward.

"She must still be up there with that lion!" Doc frets.

"Then we just have to get back up there and rescue her," Marvelous responds casually.

"That lion has some overwhelming power," Luka muses, "It surly is a grand power."

"Yeah." Marvelous says casually, "But if it gets in our way we'll destroy it all the same."

The other Gokaigers all nod together.

"Wait!" a new voice interrupts, drawing all attention to a man in a medical coat, "You're just going to attack Tenkuu Island for power?"

"Tenkuu Island?" Doc questions, "Do you mean that floating island."

"What if we are?" Marvelous says pushing forward to meet the man face to face.

"You guys won't obtain it." the man says calmly.

Marvelous scoffs, "Just who are you?"

"I'm a veterinarian." the man responds after a moment.

Marvelous smirks, "Sorry. But we're pirates."

Another long moment passes as the veterinarian and Marvelous stare each other down before Joe smirks himself, "It doesn't matter what you think."

"We just do what we want." Luka adds in. "That's all."

"Let's go." Marvelous states as the crew begin on, Ahim once more stopping as her leg gives out on her.

Everyone turns but Doc and Luka rush over, "What's wrong?!"

"Was it from the hit you took earlier," Luka wonders.

"I'm sorry," Ahim says softly, "You should all hurry on ahead. If you don't, Zangyack could get there first, or..."

Luka looks to Marvelous who weighs his thoughts. He in turn looks to Joe who looks back to Doc.

"Doc, stay with her."

Luka quickly stands, moving to join Joe and Marvelous, "Take care of her."

Ahim tries to stand only to fall back down, Doc quick to offer support as the veterinarian hurries over, "You're hurt?!" The Veterinarian kneels down pushing Ahim's boot down to see the blood, "Let me see." Then looks up to Ahim, "I'll treat you at my place. It's very close."

"B-but..." Doc says confused, "aren't you angry with us."

"This and that are different things. I obviously can't just ignore this."

Back on the island Nicole has found a river and cleaned herself up but the Humanoid form for GaoLion has not left her alone.

"They're not like that!"

"They are trespassers and treasure hunters, there is nothing of value about them. I'm still not sure of your worth, but your power intrigues me."

Before Nicole can respond her Mobirate ring, before she can answer it GaoLion knocks it from her hand but the voice come through it, it's Navi.

"Zangyack have returned, and are attacking people Mavelous-san-taichi are fighting them."

GaoLion grabs Nicole roughly by the wrist as he changes back to his true form, throwing her up on his head as he rushes to his cliff to see what is going on, growling.

"See I told you they were good people!" Nicole protests even as they leave her Mobirate behind.

GaoLion growls.

"Well...no I can't see what happening, but I know what's happening."

He growls again.

"It's not just my power, I've fought with them, I know their hearts."

GaoLion growls.

Nicole smiles, "See I told you. You can see it can't you. They may take a big game but they aren't going to just let people get hurt. Even if they don't put on the nicest of faces."

On the ground the fight has escalated to the giant battle and to make matters worse Bowser had locked up the Gokai Wheel preventing the use of the Gokai Star Burst and any other combination as they watch.

"You're going to help, right? You believe me now, right? You have your proof, right?"

A glow envelopes Nicole as GaoLion charges, a rainbow bridge forming reaching to the ground where GaoLion charges and slashes at Bowser and suddenly Gokai Spoiler finds herself at her Darin inside the cockpit.

"Glad you could join us," Red smirks as he places a hand over his Darrin onto Spoiler's shoulder.

"You would not believe what I just went through." She laughs.

GaoLion looks back to Gokai Oh as Green gasps and looks back to the others, "I-I think he wants us to combine."

"Go for it!" Spoiler says between laughs, "Okay that was weird. My helmet tickled my face for a moment."

"Lion-san," Pink says politely, "Thank you very much."

"Alright!" Red says as he gets his takes a firm grip of the wheel, "Let's make this really showy!"

Leaping into the air Gokai Oh's leg's disconnect as they combine with GaoLion before they land again and the new formation charges through Bowser's forces making quick work of his Sugormin who shift into Motorcycle hybrids forms.

Spoiler stares down Bowser as she takes out her new SP License, "Bowser you are charged with war-crimes throughout the galaxy and assault of duly deputized agents of SPD. The Judgment is..."

X

"My only law is Zangyack!" With his troops gone Bowser charges, only to be met by Gao Gokai Oh's Animal Heart Finisher, a cross slash combined with a torrent of flame for GaoLion. And a moment later A new Card flies into the hand of Spoiler.

Spoiler leans back in her Darrin with a relived sigh, "W-Wow. Kinda nice to not have to just at the 40 story tall monster."

"Nice job everyone." Red congratulates as they fly back to the island and split back into two entities the Galleon making it's departure as everyone returns to the main cabin and demorph.

"Eh?!" doc says suddenly. "Nicole-san!"

"W-What?" she says in a panic as all the crew suddenly stare at her.

"Y-Your face." Joe even seems a little shaken up as Ahim find a hand mirror to hand to Nicole. As she takes it she stares in shock, the face staring back was not her own. It was a different face, the face of a Japanese woman.

"What the?! M-My face?" Her eyes turning to the treasure box with all the Ranger Keys, "I-is this the result of GaoRanger's power?"

Nicole wavers but Joe is quick to catch her, setting her down on the couch, "This is all to much to take. Between GaoLion telling me I have some mysterious power and a race lift..."

"I think you look good Nicole-san," Ahim attempts disarmingly.

Nicole sighs as she lies back into the couch, "You know what...whatever...these weird changes are just beginning to get old. At least it can't get much weirder."

Marvelous looks curiously to Nicole, "What power?"

Nicole rolls her shoulders, "I dunno. GaoLion just said something about my body smelling of morphing energy. Whatever that means."


	10. Epic 10: A Duel with Trump Cards

Epic 10: A Duel with Trump Cards

Aboard the Gokai Galleon the crew were playing a game of cards, save Nicole who looking over her Ranger Keys.

"Why don't you join us," Joe wonders as Marvelous lays out his cards.

"One Pair," Marvelous' card were the 6 and 9 of hearts, 7 of clubs, and the Jacks of diamonds and hearts.

"Don't know how to play, besides need to come up with a strategy for our next engagement, the next few are pretty rough."

Ahim was next to lay out her hand, "I have a two pair."

"Three cards," Luka said casually as she laid out hers.

Marvelous stared wide eyed at Luka with surprise just before Doc declared, "There! Four cards! Looks like I win this time."

Joe smirked as he laid down his cards, "Sorry, but..." it was all spades from 10 to Ace causing all the Gokaigers to lean in in shock.

"Royal Straight Flush of Spades," Nicole said knowingly with a smirk, "I remember this episode. All the more reason not to play, I have an unfair advantage."

Doc looks at the hand before looking back to Nicole, "I've never seen a hand like that before. Have you?"

She shakes her head, "I don't play, remember."

"Joe wins again!"

With growing irritation Marvelous collects and spreads the cards, "One more time."

"Not gonna help Marvelous," Nicole smirks, "It's all in the cards. Isn't that right Joe?" She pauses a moment in thought, "Oh right next you comment, 'If Luka was serious you could never beat her.' when everyone starts praising your skill."

Joe is about to comments but just nods, Nicole smirks, "Luka cheats you know."

"Ah mou!" Luka says in irritation, "don't make me look so dishonest!"

"Ah but your cheating is what's going to us get the Gigarollum out of Yokubareed hands when he comes here to blow up Earth."

Suddenly she now had the attention of every Gokaiger, especially Joe, "The Special Destruction Unit is here?"

Nicole looks up from her keys tossing them back in the box, "I suggest we get Gokai Oh ready, Zangyack is about to start an attack run on the city. I'd like to cut them off at the pass before any lives are lost."

Marvelous nods as the crew head to their Darins and form Gokai Oh with Spoiler's parrot. Just as some ships enter the atmosphere. Red bringing up a screen with the Gigante Horse and Gokai Oh starts tearing through the forces, "You need to get up pretty early to cause our little Spoiler off guard."

"Don't shoot the Green one!" blue warns.

"Eh?" Yellow wonders but the crew still follow his advice.

"I've never seen a green one before," Green comments.

"That's the Special Destruction Force flagship." Blue and Spoiler say together.

Aboard the flagship Yokubareed shuffles a deck of cards, "Those pirates are better then I was told...I would like the bounty but..." Handing the card to one of his Gormin crew the green ship starts to vanish as Gokai Oh drives off the Zangyack fleet.

Aboard the Gigante Horse Warz Gil slams his fists into his station, "That girl again! Those damn cheeky pirates! I want them gone! Gone! GONE!" He turns to Insarn with an angry howl, "What are you doing about them?"

"I am working on a new weapon Gil-sama," she purrs, wrapping her hands around one of his arms seductively, "I just need a little more time."

Before he can respond however the screen comes to life again, Spoiler wants to talk.

"I will go down and see what she wants," Insarn offers.

Incensed Warz Gil slams his fists, "No! I will go down there myself!"

"Sir!" Damaras starts to object.

But Gil cuts him off storming off, "Barizorg come with me!"

"Yes, boss."

On the ground not much later Nicole sits at a table in the part, a grocery bag at her feet, as Warz Gil arrives, along with Barizorg, she gasps and stands.

"Well I didn't expect the Emperor's own son to show, I thought I'd get Insarn again...I hope this means you're willing to listen to reason." She says wit ha cordial bow.

Gil huffs as he storms over, "What do you want! You side with the Pirates but keep meeting with my lieutenants. What do you want to stop ruining my plans!"

She motions to the table, "Have a seat, I brought a lunch."

Barizorg looks around the area before bowing slightly, "There is no immediate threat, boss."

With a huff Gil takes a seat, Barizorg standing guard as Nicole sits opposite him and takes a couple of foam boxes with curry, rice, and noodles for each of them, "Local cuisine. I'm actually glad I got to speak to you in person. It makes my pitch more meaningful now...by the way did you enjoy my Chocolate Heart Attack. It's one of my specialties."

Gil remains indigent but with a low whisper responds, "Yes."

Nicole smiles as she hands some plastic utensils to Gil and starts on her own meal, "I take it by now I have proven my skills at precognition. So will you take it with some gravity now that I tell you, again, you are going to loose. And you are going to die. It is this latter fact alone why I have been using DekaRanger's powers to end the battles. Your Action Commanders may being tried for their numerous crimes but at least their alive." there was a shot of venom in her next statement though, "a luxury your men seem ill disposed toward extending to the people of Earth."

"If they stand against Zangyack then they deserve no mercy!"

Nicole shoot up, slapping her hands on the table, "They are unarmed civilians! Earth for the most part doesn't even know what Zangyack is as your cut them down in cold blood!"

Barizorg draws his sword at the outburst and Gil himself flinches but Nicole quickly regains her composite and sits back down.

"What do you want," Gil demands as he has some of the food. "Mmmmm."

"I want you to stop this foolish invasion, all it's going to cost you is resources, men, and ultimately your life. Besides don't you think your acting a bit rash. You called in Yokubareed to destroy Earth. How is destroying the first planet your father has sent you out to conqueror going to look to him. It doesn't sent a very good image when your sent to seize a planet and destroy it instead."

Gil looks as if struck by a mortal wound.

Nicole smirks, "I thought as much. And did I mention that your father is also killed by the time this is all over. Think about it. Your obsession with Earth not only costs you the lives of numerous Action Commanders, Insarn, Damaras, AND Barizorg, but also the life of yourself AND your father. And you still never get Earth. Is Earth really worth enough to give you and your father's lives in vain?"

Gil looked paler then normal.

"You have seen my handiwork first hand, you know I speak the truth. Go on try to deny it."

"Earth will belong to Zangyack!" Gil asserts.

"Earth will be the death of Zangyack," Nicole counters, "And if you look deep inside you will know I speak the truth."

A pregnant pause hung in the air before Gil spoke again, this time his voice was soft and low, "Father would never go for retreat. He would destroy Earth himself first."

"He tries that, does some horrific collateral damage. Calls in the fleet from the depths of space and he still fails." She pauses for effect, "And our crew isn't even full yet. Before the end we gain another comrade. If you think we're tough imagine us when we are seven strong. Heck the 7th Gokaiger has powers you can't even imagine compared to mine."

Gil huffs and stands, having finish his meal, "Barizorg we are leaving."

Tear were forming at the edge of Nicole's eyes, "Your death comes soon...I will do my best to make sure it is reduced to confinement instead but I can't promise anything."

Gil huffs and turns away tossing a roll of bills on the table, "I thank you for your advice and the meal. But I will not cave to you're ill fated prophecies. I will take Earth!"

Just then the green ship that was in low orbit exploded, Nicole smirked, "That would be my comrades Taking the Gigarollum and engaging Yokubareed. They win and you're going to loose a large number of your fleet in about ten minutes or so."

"Preposterous!" Gil objects as Nicole reaches into her bag and pulls out a homemade pie.

"Stay for a slice, and see if I'm right or not."

Gil fumes but resumes his seat, "I only do this to see the look on your face when my men destroy your comrades without you there to aid them."

Nicole smirks knowingly as she cuts two slices, "It's called Chocolate Peanut-butter Cheesecake Pie, with a gram-cracker crust."

Taking a forkful once more Gil has that shocked flinch followed by a look of pure content. Nicole smiles.

"Your attempts at bribery will not sway me!"

An explosion overhead in the sky undercuts his position as Gil sees several of his ships explode.

"See," Nicole smirks, "They don't need me to kick your ass. Is it becoming clear now?"

Gil stands, snatching up the rest of the pie in one hand and his original slice in the other as he storms of, "Barizorg!"

"Yes, boss."

And in moments they are gone. Leaving Nicole to enjoy her lone slice, smiling all the while, 'I think I'm getting through to him. Maybe this war can end amicably for all parties involved.'

As she eats she counts the bills, which number a decent amount of Zagins, until the rest of the team show up behind her. Luka looking part hurt, part suspicious at the money, "Where were you."

"I won't lie." Nicole opens, "I've been trying diplomacy and get Zangyack to back down. It hasn't worked yet."

Luka looked angry, Joe was impossible to read, Doc was confused, and Marvelous just smirked, but Ahim she placed a hand on Nicole's shoulder, "Zangyack is impossible to reason with, you are just deluding yourself." Such words with such coldness coming from Ahim caught Nicole off guard.

"A-Ahim-san..."

Before she could compose a response Joe took the money, "What did sell them?" Looking bit suspicious.

Nicole motioned to the dirty plates and utensil, "I brought lunch, the rep," she was wise enough to recognize not to mention she met with the Warz Gil himself, "insisted on reimbursement to remove any allusions of bribing him with food." she paused as ten eyes peered into her soul as Ahim wiped away some of the tears on Nicole's face. "I think I'm reaching them. They are starting to take my predictions seriously."

"What did you tell them!" Joe said suddenly shaking her.

"J-just that they would loose. No details of how. Except for what you were doing with Gigarollum and Yokubareed just after you blew up his ship. Things I couldn't possibly know without seeing it before hand since neither of us were at the site of conflict."

"I don't like you meeting with Zangyack," Marvelous injects, "You're putting yourself at a needless risk."

Nicole sighs and looks away, "I-I know...but I have to try...Earth doesn't deserve to be used like this. And if they understand they are only choreographing their own deaths maybe they will pull back out of self preservation."

It was Joe's turn to put a hand on Nicole shoulder, as painful memories surfaced, "You can not change them. They would slaughter children if they got in their way..." quickly adding, "don't you remember when you arrived?"

"You least of all Joe," she injected, "You least of all I expected to be so willing to kill them. You were one of them for Sentai's sake! And you changed. They can two, if only there was someone...like Sid-Senpai to show them the way."

Joe looked as if hit by a mortal strike as he remembered his mentor, the resolve in his voice faltering, "M..Maybe..." but quickly recovers his cool, "but they choose their path when they killed their first innocent. The difference was Sid-Senpai and I never did. We knew that was wrong!"

Now the other 4 Gokaigers were splitting their attention between the two. Numerous Questions running through their heads that non dared ask.

Nicole lowered her head as she began to clean up, her voice low, "Everyone deserves a chance to atone."

Finally it was Marvelous who spoke, "They will get that. Irregardless of if they deserve it, thanks to DekaRanger's modifications."

"And they will pay for their past crimes as well." Doc adds in.

Nicole's voice trembles, "I just..."

One my one the crew planted a hand on her shoulder and nodded.

"We know," Luka says softly.

"And we will do our best to help you grab onto your dream." Marvelous adds.

Joe smirked, "After all, that's what it means to be a pirate."

Nicole smiles, "Thanks guys."


	11. Epic 11: A Serious Strife

Epic 11: A Serious Strife

At an old temple Joe is practicing his form as Doc and Ahim watch. As Joe draws to a close the two applaud and Doc hops to his feet running over only to trip on the old stones but Joe is faster still hurling his Gokai Saber to give Doc something to catch and halt his fall. Glancing down Doc notes a small crop of flowers where he would have face planted and keeps his eyes on the flowers as he draws the saber from the ground.

"You did that to protect this flower." Doc smiles as he gets to his feet, "what fine play!"

"Joe-san looks scary," Ahim comments "But he's actually quite nice."

Joe looks back and away uneasily, "I'm okay." as Ahim and Doc share a smile.

But the moment doesn't last long as Joe's Mobirate rings, it's Navi, "We just hit a big wave of Zangyack!"

"We'll be right there!"

The battle itself is an embarrassing chore, Gil clearly phoning it in with a squad of enlarged Sugormin, insult added to the issue as a box auto unlocks on the bridge and pops open with a picture of Spoiler in it and a note that reads, "You know you really need to stop doing these filler assaults with (Su)Gormin, all you're doing is wasting resources."

The note had been deliver early this morning.

Gil is furious, "Damn her! Damn them! Damn her! Damn them!" and in his range he starts to attack Gormin left and right, "You're all useless!" before knocking the box to the floor with a crash. "You jerk!" he says wailing on one Gormin as he makes his way over to Damaras, then spins back around and shoves Insarn, "Where is this invention of yours to take care of that girl!"

"You highness!" Damaras interrupts before Gil gets any more violent, holding him back, "control yourself!"

"Let me go!" he demands as he struggles against Damaras who loosens his grip letting Gil storm off, though it's clear the moment is abating, though his anger is still high. "How many times are you guys going to be defeated?!" he demands.

As if in response to the venting Nicole comes up on the main display, head tilted through fully, "About 30 more times, then you die when you try to take us on in Great Warz. Oh then your dad dies aboooout a dozen battles later. Insarn right before he dies oh and Damaras shortly before that and after your death. As for Barizorg, about the same time as you Emperor Gil-sama. But I'll do what I can to save you guys for SPD at the last minute...though I can't make any promises as the battles heat up...oh and heads up you got company coming."

Then the signal dies and Gil collapses into his chair, "H-How does she know such precise information."

Damaras offers a platitude even though he starting to question his own doubts this fact is never betrayed in his voice, "She is just making it up. No one, no matter how powerful can predicts the time of another death."

As if to undercut Damaras point a purple ship shows up on long range radar approaching their perimeter, Damaras suppresses a growl as Gil lies back in his seat looking defeated.

"About ten minutes until they violate our air space," Barizorg relates.

"Samurai." On the ground the crew, with Luka and Ahim in the lead look at a picture of a samurai as the others look around the area. "People who wear a kimono and carry a katana?"

"Although I have heard they don't exist in this era." Ahim adds.

"Where do we find this Samurai?" Marvelous asks looking to Nicole.

"Just keep walking around, she should find us." Nicole responds.

"How about them," Doc says bringing their attention to a group of people, overseen by a woman practicing ken-do."

Marvelous smirks, "That's pretty cool."

Nicole shakes her head, "Not them."

"Alright!" Luka says waking off, "Let's keep looking."

All but Joe and Nicole follow. Joe pauses and watches them practice as memories return to him. Memories of being trained, and beaten by Gormin. Of meeting of a man named Sid, who would later become his sempai, and of Sid-amazing techniques he created, back when both of them were Zangyack recruits.

"That was a lifetime ago Joe," Nicole says putting a hand on his shoulder.

He rolls it off, the other crew having stopped and looking back, Ahim's gaze turning to the ken-do practices as her own mind reflects to a time in the crow's nest with Luka and Nicole.

'Joe had one of the greatest Swordsmen train him,' the memory of Nicole plays back, 'but in the end...say something happened, something bad.'

"Don't worry about it," Joe says dismissively as he moves to join the others, just as drums being to be heard and men in black cloth run in with a banner as they pass by a young woman stands with an older man against the backdrop of a second banner.

Nicole purrs, "That's here. Princess Shinken Red, she is the Samurai you are looking for."

The man speaks loudly in response, "Show your respect! This is Shiba Kaoru-sama! Bow your heads!"

"SaMUrai," Luka questions.

Doc's eyes go wide, "Shinken...Red. Does that mean?"

"You are in the presence of a princess!" the man shouts, "Your heads are too high! Lower yourselves."

The girl sounds annoyed, "Tanba. Enough. Do you think such word would work on a band of pirates? Fall back."

However Nicole has already dropped to the ground and bowed.

"Ah mou!" Luka protests as she pulls Nicole up, "Don't bow to that brat."

Tanba and the black clad figures pull away as Kaoru returns her attention to the crew, "I'll be blunt. Return the Shinkenger's Ranger Keys!"

Marvelous scoffs, "Well, I'll be blunt. Bullshit."

"You cur, how dare you address the princess that way!" Tanba stand beside his lady again and starts to storm toward the Gokaigers before Kaoru slaps the back of his head with her fan.

"Fall back!"

Holding his head Tanba slinks back as Kaoru returns her attention to the Gokaigers, "You leave me no choice."

One of the stagehands in black approaches, head bowed, holding out a sword which she takes in a firm grip, "I will take it back through force!"

She charges forward putting Marvelous on the defensive as he defends her parries until he can get some space.

"You dodge well." She complements.

"Well he is Captain of the 36th Super Sentai." Nicole comments.

As Kaoru prepares another run Marvelous stand, drawing his Gokai Gun, Ahim and Nicole running between them.

"Ok fun is fun but your going overboard Marvelous!"

"Wait a moment!" Ahim pleads, "Calm down you two!"

"Really," Nicole injects "If it's that big a deal here!" Nicole said holding out 7 keys, "Have these, I have 17 of them after all."

"What are you doing!" Marvelous demands as he and Kaoru move to meet Nicole in the center.

She looks to Marvelous first, "You know my keys don't count for the Greater Power and the Power Ranger version of Shinkenger had 2 alternate suits. Mega Mode, AND Shogun Mode. I have keys for both."

Kaoru takes one of the keys which looks like a more armored Princess Shinken Red, "What is this?!"

"Female Megamode Samurai Red. It'll work just as well as your original key. Maybe even better since it's more armored."

Kaoru hold the key firmly as it glows and vanishes her force replaced by a heavily armored form. Curiously she looks over her form, starting at the arms.

"Everyone happy?"

Kaoru demorphs and gives a long look at Marvelous then Nicole, "This is about more then restoring our powers. Your pirates, why should I believe you would bring honor to our powers."

"A duel then." Joe says stepping forward, "If I win then you tell us about the Shinkenger's Greater Power. If I loose we hand over the Shinkenger Keys."

"What?!"

At the Gigante Horse the purple ship has broken their lines and docked, but it's Captain walks a swath of destruction through the ship until he makes his way to the bridge.

"T-the girl was right!" Gil panics as a blue swordsman cuts his way past Gormin.

"Out of the way pests!"

Barizorg quick to charge into action getting the visitor in an arm lock and giving Warz a good look at the man.

"D-Deizeiger?!"

"Why is an elite guard of the emperor here?" Damaras wonders.

Gil nods, "Yeah?!"

Just as Deizeiger breaks out of Barizorg's hold only to turn his sword away and gives a bow, left hand over his heart, "His Majesty ordered me to help you, Your Highness." Then he points to Damaras accusingly, "Despite your presence, you still haven't taken over Earth. How Pathetic."

Insarn injects, "It's not as easy as you make it out to be. The Space Pirates have a psychic among their ranks who has cut us off at every turn."

Deizeiger huffs, "This psychic will never see my blade coming."

"Actually I have." Nicole's voice came over the com, "Hi Deizeiger...you know your going to die today right?"

It was another prerecorded message that just opened on the monitor, causing Deizeiger to jump. Damaras chuckled.

"She has sent us a number of prerecorded messages, like that one. That only open on a timer just to prove her abilities. As well as warn off of our impeding doom in an attempt to get us to pull back from Earth." Warz explains.

"Why do you continue to humor her?! At your order I will take out this girl along with the rest of the pirates."

"Excellent! And I will go with you."

"Y-Your Highness," Damaras flinches, "You take to great a risk."

"Nonsense with Barizorg and Deizeiger the Earthlings won't know what's coming."

Back on the ground Kaoru stands opposite Joe, ready to duel, "Why am I fighting you instead of the Captain?"

"You are truly skilled," Joe explains, "It would be a pity if you got hurt fighting Marvelous."

"You look down on me. That's fine, as long as you honor the terms of our agreement."

"As long as you honor your end if I win."

The two warriors stand still as they size each other up, leaving Luka confused, "Why? Why aren't they moving?!"

"I must protest this," Nicole injects, "Zangyack will be making an attack any minute now, and it's going to be one of our toughest battles to date! This can wait."

"For Joe," Marvelous addresses Nicole first, "It can not." Then he addresses Luka, "This is how a fight between two truly skilled people goes."

The fight begins after a moment as Joe and Kaoru dodge and parry each other, circling each other in a fierce dance as Nicole watches the sky nervously. As the two move away from each other for the second round the Assault begins as Zangyack ships begin to fire on the surface, Joe and Kaoru turning to view the battle even as Nicole is charging toward it.

"This is bad," Kaoru muses, "The duel is on hold for now." Before she charges in beside Nicole, changing into the Megamode Red Ranger.

Tanba running after with a worried "Princess!"

Marvelous crosses his arms in annoyance, "looks like the duel can't continue until that's taken care of."

"Let us go!" Ahim advises.

"Yeah!" Marvelous says leading the charge of the others, Joe trailing in last.

Mega Princess ShinkenRed arrives first, slicing through Gormin as people flee With Tanba arriving next and helping the civilians as he moves closer to ShinkenRed who glances over he shoulder just as Deizeiger teleports down with Warz Gil, Barizorg, and a mixed unit of Sugormin and Gormin.

"Listen Earthlings!" Gil opens, "I am the supreme commander of the Zangyack Empire! Warz Gil-sama! My personal appearance means it will only be a matter of time before the planet is conquered."

Tanba and the stagehands have now caught up to ShinkenRed as Gil continues, "If you value your lives, prostrate yourselves at my feet!"

Marvelous answers with gun fire which Deizeiger and Barizorg block, Nicole answers with a smart remark, "How about I just don't kill you and your fancy bodyguards?"

"So you're the boss," Luka adds unimpressed.

"So it's the emperor's idiot son?" Joe adds with a barb.

"What was that?!" Gil says in disbelief. "You damn wanted pirates. This is your last chance to act cocky!"

"That's our line!" Doc injects.

"Sorry half the team doesn't have one," Nicole blurts out, surprising herself, "Mind if we're bitchy instead?"

Ahim gives her an odd long before returning her attention to Gil, "Yes! We will not loose to lowly being like yourself!"

Noe furious Gil shakes in rage, "Gormin-domo, get them!"

"Let's make this showy!" Marvelous says leading the charge.

The world was slowing down to a crawl, each moment stretching out to infinity as Nicole ran forward with the others, even the addition of Mega Princess ShinkenRed wasn't enough variance to see the fight play out like it was prerecorded. This battle was one of the few burned into her mind. Originally because of the pure epic feel of it but now it had a more personal impact. There was Marvelous, Ahim, Joe, Doc, and Luka fending off Gormin with hand to hand combat as they got an opening to insert their Ranger Key. Each one having to knock back a Gormin or two to get enough room to thrust their Mobirate forward so the pose could finish and the suits could be formed. She even found herself following the motions, as she kicked back a Gormin, backed up and thrust out her own shouting 'Gokai Change' and then the call of 'Gokai Spoiler' but nothing was really changing. Gil flailed about shouting, as Spoiler echoed it in whisper, "What are you doing?! Hurry and defeat them!" And the Sugormin charged into the fray while the 7 of them were still engaged with the Gormin.

"Luka!" Blue shouted as he tossed his Gokai Saber to Yellow.

"Thank you!" she called as she caught it and tore through the Gormin with duel sabers.

Green was up next tossing his gun to Pink.

"Okay. Thank you very much!" Pink called as she got some distance to open up with guns blazing.

Soon only Gil and his two generals were left and the seven stood opposite them ready to end it. Spoiler was shaking slightly as everything played out, there was not a damn thing she could do to change the outcome. Red announces it's all over. Deizeiger offers to finish things. Gokai Change To Zyuranger, with Spoiler using the form of a white warrior woman named Klotho. The Gokaigers and Princess ShinkenRed putting up a goof fight against Deizeiger for the most part but he easily counters their attack. Gil cheers and applauds, ordering Deizeiger to send the seven to hell.

"We're not done yet," Pink calls as the gather back up.

Now it was time for Dynaman, Spoiler as DynaWhite, but even with their powers combined into the Super Dynamite Attack Deizeiger was able block the attack and send the Gokaigers falling to the ground but they picked themselves up.

Blue turning to Red, "I will defeat Warz Gil. If their top falls, the advantage will be ours!"

Spoiler's eyes dilated as her voice went low, "No"

The moment was here, and there was still nothing she could do. One last Gokai Change. GingaWhite for Spoiler as they charged in, even Princess ShinkenRed's addition would not change anything, she didn't know what was about to happen, she couldn't stop it.

But Spoiler did.

The moment inched closer, Blue had engaged Barizorg, they seemed evenly matched. 'If only I had masted that technique!' tear flowing down into the helmet, as the moment was reached. Barizorg twisting his sword as he slid into a stance only 3 people in the entire universe knew, And the other two had no idea she was one of them.

Staring face to face with the stance Blue let down his guard, "That stance...it can't be." his mind reeled, 'how can this...machine know Sid-Sempai's technique?' So lost in thought and shock Blue couldn't react quick enough as the cross slash shot toward him and he flinched trying to brace for it, shutting his eyes tight. But the moment didn't come and as he opened them he saw another cross slash wave fighting with Barizorg's for control. Glancing back over his should he saw Spoiler in the same stance, breathing heavily. But her cross slash was clearly inferior.

"I did it!" She panted dropping to her knees.

The wave was not solid however, and in a moment Barizorg's over took hers blasting blue back and out of his morph, Joe was torn up by the attack, but not as badly as he would have been if the attack had not be interrupted. But Joe was to lost in his thoughts to think clearly as he got to his feet and Barizorg stalked closer.

"Sid-Sempai? Is that you Sid-Sempai?" A part of Joe's mind wanted to look back to Spoiler who was still fighting with the others against Deizeiger, a part of him wanted to ask the same question of her. After all how could She of all people know his Sempai's technique. She had never seen him practice it because he never had. And there was so much about her true origin unknown. Added to the fact she kept claiming she was male back home. But Barizorg was just as a mystery, and Barizorg was right in front of him. He could question Spoiler anytime but if Barizorg really was Sid-Sempai then this was his only chance.

"Sid?" Barizorg said confused, "I have never heard of that name."

"You're lying!" Joe screamed, it had to be a lie. Barizorg was the most logical choice. "I saw it with my own eyes! That unique swordsmanship...the skill of it...it was Sid-Sempai's move!"

Behind him Spoiler paused, and watched the scene with a whispered "No."

"That's right!" Gil announced confidently as he stepped closer to Barizorg, "Barizorg was remodeled from Sid Bamick, a deserted from my empire!"

"What?!" Joe's voice trembled.

"I didn't like him since he was impudent." Gil gloated, "His sword technique seemed useful, so i'm using him in this way."

"Sid..." Joe's voice had dropped to a whisper, he felt sick inside, sick and angry. And he mind flashed back to a conversation with Nicole, she had alluded to moment, 'Something terrible happened to Sid-sempai' and he had thought she had meant he was killed. He had long ago made peace with that but what if this was that thing, that Sid had been remade into this Barizorg. There had to be some part of the real Sid-sempai in this thing, there had to be! "...sempai."

"What a touching reunion with your sempai," Gil taunted, "No need for tears, just die."

Barizorg rose his sword and stepped forward, Joe still frozen in place.

"What are you doing, Joe?!" Red glanced back from his fight and started to move.

"Marvelous NO!" Spoiler shouted, her body moving on instinct now.

"Gokai Change!"

"Goooo-Busters!"

Gokai Red found himself shoved to the ground as a red-green blur shot past him, putting herself between Barizorg's slash and Joe in an instant as shots rained around Warz Gil, one even managing to hit his unprotected arm and cause blue blood to leak. He only got a look at the Red Ranger for a moment before the slash tore through the Gokai Change, through Spoiler, and even though Nicole's jacket, as she dropped weakly to her knees but it snapped Joe out of his daze as Nicole collapsed into his arms.

"Nicole."

Gil was trembling, screaming about his wound, "B-Blood, my blood! Barizorg! Even father has never hit me!"

Deizeiger broke off his attack and quickly returned to Gil's side. "We can't let anything happen to His Highness! Retreat!"

And with that the fight was over. The Gigante Horse teleported up the 3 and the fleet retreated to orbit as Marvelous caught up to Joe and Nicole.

"Nicole why?"

She smiled weakly, "I told you...my dream is to keep you...and the people of Earth...safe." before she collapsed.

Kaoru and the rest of the Gokaigers quick to rush over, "This is bad," Kaoru muses, "It's a deep wound."

On the Galleon Nicole was bandaged up by Tanba as she was lain out on the couch, "This medicine is effective against cuts from blades. Don't let her move until it's settled."

Ahim, proper as always bowed, "We truly thank you."

"Ummm..." Doc wondered, "But why are you doing this?"

"It's the natural thing to do as a person." Kaoru answers. "In a duel I would show no mercy."

As Nicole flinched in pain to forced a smirk Joe walked solemnly to the crow's nest, "A-at least now I know what AkibaRed means by 'pain is power.'"

"You need to rest," Doc interupts.

"Joe," Luka says softly as she watches Joe leave, "I wonder what's wrong."

As night falls Joe remains in the crow's nest replaying the events of the battle in his head. Gil's revelation of Sid's fate, of Nicole's cryptic message from so long ago, lost in thought. While the rest of the Gokaigers set up makeshift bedding around Nicole, all save Marvelous who set himself up at his chair to watch over her. As he turns over the mysterious red key that made it all possible in his hands. He knew by now Nicole had some original keys, so he wasn't so worried about having to collect the Go-Busters greater power. But the speed...it even put Go-Onger and TurboRanger to shame and he had to wonder what else the Custom Keys could do.

As they all settled off to sleep Tanba approached Kaoru, "Princess." He whispers into her ear, "I saw. The Ranger Keys are hidden in there." he motioned to the treasure box that Navi stood watch atop, "What do you say. We secretly take a Ranger Key..."

She hit him with her fan again, "Tanba!" she said annoyed, but her ton grew softer quickly, "How mysterious. I want to watch over this band of pirates a bit longer."

"That is just the depths of your benevolence, princess."

By morning Luka was rushing down from the crow's nest with alarm, "Everyone!"

"Huh? What is it? What is it?" Navi fretted.

"Joe's gone. He left this." Luka says holding up a note.

Doc took it to read aloud, "'There is something I must right by myself.'"

"Why?" Ahim wonders.

Tanba look to Kaoru who turns her attention to the still hurt Nicole who looks warily to Marvelous, "I...did what I could to spare him the pain."


	12. Epic 12: Guaranteed Showy Samurai

Epic 12: Guaranteed Showy Samurai

"I wonder what is going on with Joe." Doc says rereading the note.

"I'm worried," Navi comments.

"When we came back last night..." Luka starts, "...he seemed different than usual."

"Let's try calling him." Ahim says taking out her Mobirate.

"Don't." Marvelous interjects, "he said he'd do it alone. Let him be."

Doc, Ahim, and Luka then looked to Nicole, "It will be a tough battle...but he will pull through. Except..."

"Except?" Luka asks with concern.

"Except...h-he is never going to really be the same. I..." she winches and the girls run to her side.

"Don't over exert yourself." Ahim warns.

"I wanted to spare him all this...I failed."

"Joe would eventually find out what your hiding," Marvelous reveals, "He is stronger then you think."

"But M-Marvelous..." Nicole protests.

"He should be fine," Marvelous counters, "He'll definitely be back."

Before Nicole can counter argue her stomach growls, Marvelous smirks, "You have more important concerns if you are to heal. Doc...food!"

In short order piles of food, fried chicken, sweetbreads are lied out in front of Nicole, she has already gone though several plate with Marvelous shoving another drumstick in her mouth, "Eat up. You need to get your strength up."

"I'll be ready to fight, you don't need to be so aggressively Marvelous," Nicole protests.

"You are not fighting," Marvelous orders, "we will handle Deizeiger on our own. You just need to recover."

Before Nicole can respond Kaoru interjects, "May I ask something?"

Marvelous glances back to her, "What?"

"How do you know that man will return? Where is your evidence he will be okay?"

"It's obvious..." Marvelous says annoyed, "It's because it is him and me. It was destined...from the moment we met."

Sometime ago on a planet under the thumb of their new Zangyack rulers Marvelous looks down from a cliff to a city in ruins, Navi perched on his shoulder, "So this planet was also destroyed by Zangyack?"

"Show no mercy to the traitor," A voice shout as Navi flies off, "Catch him!"

Marvelous turns to see Joe in his Zangyack armor fending off an unit of Gormin and Sugormin.

"Who's he?" Marvelous wonders aloud. "He's pretty good."

Charging their weapons the Gormin fire, sending Joe flying, who struggles to reach his swords as he lies prone on the ground. Just then Marvelous come in gun blazing then cutting through with his Gokai Gun as he clears a path to Joe.

"What a sight to see between fellow Zangyack members." Marvelous smirks as he kicks Joe one of his swords, "I'll lend you a hand."

"A space pirate?" Joe stands as he sizes up Marvelous, "you won't get any money out of saving me, you know."

"Don't want that," Marvelous says as he rests his Gokai Saber on his shoulder, "what I want...is you."

Back to back the two fend off the Gormin until they are all gone and then the two once more face each other. And then Marvelous does something insane. Taking a firm grip of the tracker around Joe's neck, enduring a painful shock as he pull it free and the two collapse to the ground. From there Marvelous tell of his dream of the Greatest Treasure, and the Gokaigers really begin as Joe joins to crew.

Luka give a slight smile as we return to the present, "So that's what happened."

"I feel slightly envious." Ahim adds

Marvelous smirks, "That's why he'll definitely be back.

Even Kaoru gives a small smile just as the monitors come to life with Deizeiger and a few units of Gormin and Sugormin, "Come out, you damn pirates! If you don't we'll destroy this whole planet!"

Marvelous, Doc, Ahim, and Luka gather around the main monitor, "Let's go!" Marvelous says casually.

"Wait, you people..." Kaoru interrupts, "I thought the fate of Earth had nothing to do with you."

Marvelous nods, "Right. It doesn't. This is our fight."

"You are down two of your crew," she adds, "I will lend a hand."

"Don't need it." Marvelous rejects, "I already have someone who will watch my back. He'll definitely come." He turns his attention to Nicole, "If you really want to help make sure she stay in bed. Nicole has a habit of fighting even with the worst of wounds."

"I see." Kaoru smiles as Marvelous leads the others to the bridge.

"Hey!" Nicole protests, "that's an over exaggeration!"

"I saw the fight. You ran to push your Captain out of the way so he would not take the hit you took for Joe," Kaoru moves to her side and takes a seat, "You're not like your comrades. And you were the only one to bow when Tanba introduced me. Are you from a samurai family?"

Nicole laughed, "Wouldn't that be nice, but don't you already have a yellow or gold ranger. No I'm just an outsider from another world trying to keep some good people alive."

Kaoru processed those world for a moment before something dawned, "Are you related to that Kamen Rider?"

Nicole takes a moment to process the cement, "Y-you mean Decade? No. Though I guess you could says it's a similar story. Except I'm just a passing through senshi..." she smirks, "You don't need to remember that."

Kaoru's gaze turned to the exit a moment, Nicole smiles, "You want to find Joe...don't you?"

Looking back she freezes in surprised then nods, "Can you read my mind?"

Nicole smirks, "No...just the future."

Then she lays back on the couch, "I think I'm gonna pass out again for a while, feel free to leave while I'm gone."

Kaoru smiles but remains by Nicole's side for another couple minutes before looking to some of her stagehands, "Keep an eye on her." Then turns her head to Tanba, "Come Tanba."

Some time later Nicole was stirred by movement but was still too worn out to wake herself properly, still there was a sense of movement, and of hurried intent as well as mumbled voices. As her eyes fluttered open she felt strangely top heavy and as she groaned as she sat up the first voice she heard was Joe's.

"She's awake."

"Ugh," She moans looking around to see herself atop a building, "What did I miss." her hands patting down her chest. "And why do I feel...swollen?"

Joe shrugged nonchalantly, As Doc came over, "I can give you a check up once we are back on the Galleon."

Wide awake now she looks around more focused, "Why am I on a rooftop?!" The fresh destruction of several buildings instantly killing her mood, "Shinken Gokai Oh?"

The others nod.

All joy seemed to drain out of her voice as she looked down, "Then I failed..." tears starting to flow, "So many lives lost."

Ahim walked over next, kneeling by her, "There was nothing you could have done Nicole-san."

Her mind was reeling, she wanted to scream she could have done something but she knew that was a bold faced lie. Something had to give. Either Marvelous would have taken the wounds she now bore or the city had to be scarified. The later was the greater good, it saved more lives but still she struggled to think of what she could have done. She threw her tear filled eyes into her knees at the thought, "I should have done something, that's the only reason I'm here!"

"Um..." Doc interrupts handing the containment card to Nicole, "We did capture Deizeiger and SPD did evacuate some of the area."

Luka smiles, "And that is thanks to you, we were able to get right through to someone important because of these." she says taking out her SP License.

Nicole's tears begin to dry as she looks up, Marvelous offering a hand to pull her up, "do what you can, and we will cover your weakness," he says with a smile, "after all, that's what pirates do."

Nicole, still weak leans on Marvelous as he pulls her to a stand, "T-thanks Marvelous."

After a moment Luka reaches into her jacket, "Oh the princess wanted me to give you these back." Taking out the 7 Mega Samurai Keys.

Taking them Nicole looks confused, "Why?"

Luka shrugged, "She only said 'The Shinken Power is in good hands' before she gave them to me."

Nicole smiled as Marvelous wrapped a arm around her for support as he stomach growled, "More meat for the 6th pirate! I want her back in fighting for before the next Grand Power is found!"

Walking back toward the Galleon Nicole once more looks around, "Wait...why am I on a roof top?"

"We didn't want you getting tossed around when we formed Gokai Oh." Ahim says cordially.

"I guess that makes sense."

Shortly in Nicole's room she starts to strip down for Doc's examination, which for the most part involved removing her jacket since the bandages stood in for her blouse. But as she stood there in just her pants and bandages she could already notching something was off. And pulling her hair back it became even more evident. While Nicole always had wide hips and a tapered waist part of the oddness of her arival was that only if her hair draped over her chest or she was wearing a top did she have breasts. She would appear to have them when viewed from the back or side but it was a trick of the light. But things were different now. Her breasts were clear and evident even from the front. She could even hold and weight them in her hands.

"Doc?! What the hell? When did I grow these?"

"Calm down! Calm down Nicole-san. It's not that bad. You always had breasts before."

"Only as a trick of the light, these have real mass. What the hell is going on!"

In a panic she dropped her pants, but a familiar sight still hung between her legs, which helped ease the tension.

"At least something is still normal!"

As she pulled her pants up and her jacket on Doc held his tongue a moment, "Nicole-san."

"Yes Doc?"

"I know you don't want to hear this but I think you need to start accepting the fact that you are a woman. A-At least in our world. Every single test I have run since your arrival confirms that, and none of that have changed. Hormone levels, blood typing, x-rays, you are a normal human female. And have always been. These 'changes' like your face, your voice, your chest, will eventually culminate in the only thing left lingering from the transition."

Nicole's eyes shot downward to her crotch, and her eyes went wide in horror, "You can't possible mean."

"All the signs point to it...and you know asking Marvelous to stop searching for the Grand Powers isn't going to work."

Nicole sank into a chair as Doc put a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to accept the fact you're a woman."

Nicole's voice drained of life, "I-I know."

"It's going to be better for you in the long run."

"I know."

"It's all we have every thought of you as. All anyone in our world sees you as."

"I know," defeat in her voice.

"You know it doesn't change how we see you. You're a Gokaiger weather your a man or a woman."

Nicole nodded.

"And I'm sure when you return home you'll go back to normal. I have no reason to think your change will cross dimensions. After all you are only becoming more obviously female as you come more in synch with our reality. Once you are home you will be in synch with your own reality."

Nicole huffs crossing her arms, "Decade never had to deal with this when he world jumped." but before Doc could ask she tilted her head in thought and tapped her chin, "Though I guess the fact reality itself was rejecting him in every world he went to makes a comparison a bit hard."

"Decade?"

"A Kamen Rider," she pauses to compose her thoughts.

"Ah right the guys from the Armored Sentai Worlds."

"More or less," Nicole nods, "Decade was kinda like us. He would 'Form Ride' into previous Kamen Riders. But instead of seeking a treasure on earth he was traveling through alternate realities. The details from there get tricky as he was technically looking for his own home realm but in the process befriending past Riders but this has a side effect of drawing the Rider World together in a very self destructive way. All very complicated. The key thing to remember, since what's happening to me seems very similar to him, is he never really became in turn with any world he went to. And the one world that did accept him was full of Dark Riders...think evil versions of Super Sentai and he rejected that world and destiny. While it seems here I am being integrated into a world that isn't my own."

Doc took some time to process all this before putting his hand on Nicole's shoulder. "We will never reject you Nicole-san, no matter how much our world changes you." the he paused and looked back, "I'm sure Marvelous-san thinks the same."

"T-Thanks Doc...it's nice to have...friends...like you guys."


	13. Epic 13: An Uncertain Future

Epic 13: An Uncertain Future

With a quick turn of the Gokai Saber in Nicole's hand the blade began to glow just before she released the first part of the cross slash, following up with the second wave. The cross wave striking the tree before her and churning up some ground but the power was no where near Joe or Barizorg's level.

She dropped to one knee, breathing hard, "Still not there yet. What am I doing wrong?"

"You don't have enough fighting spirit." It was Joe, emerging from a crop of trees behind her, "You can't just copy the motions. Your heart needs to be in it." Joe came up beside her, falling into the same stance as Nicole watched.

But upon release the force of the wave decimated the tree and the ground and the energy released even knocked Nicole over despite being behind it.

Turning Joe helps her stand, "Thanks."

"You haven't fully recovered from your wounds, what are you doing out here?"

"I really wish you guys would stop babying me. Just because I'm a girl doesn't make me inferior to you."

Joe was silent a moment, but only a moment, "Barizorg almost cut you in half. That wound cut deeper then it wound have for me or Marvelous. It's not because you're a woman it's because none of you. Not even Luka, have the amount of training Marvelous and I have. We are heartier because we have had to be."

Nicole finds a downed tree and takes a seat with a sigh, "I know. But I can't help feeling if I was a guy I'd be stronger. The Sentai worlds don't make females very powerful. They want us all to be idol singers, wives, and eye candy. Even Luka, one of the toughest women I know freely admits she can't go head to head with enemies like you and Marvelous can." she shakes a moment and slams her fists into her thighs, "It's so frustrating. How can I protect anyone when I have a glass ceiling limiting my power."

Joe places a hand on her shoulder, peering into her eyes, "You are strong in other ways."

Nicole sighs, "You mean my precognition?"

Joe nods.

The Gigante Horse

"Insarn!" Gil demands a black cloth wrapped around his wound as he enters the bridge, "Where is this weapon you said you were working on! I want that girl dealt with!"

"It's ready. I just need to test it," Insarn says holding up a hook shaped green gun.

"What does this device do?" Damaras asks.

"It will take who, or whatever is caught in it's beam and combine them into one being."

"How does that help us," Damaras questions.

Insarn laughs darkly, "By combining Nicole with a Sugormin we will have access to all of her abilities with all of a Sugormin's unbreakable loyalty."

"Excellent!" Gil announces, "Barizorg come, we must find a new Action Commander. Someone who can isolate the girl so we can take control of her."

"Yes, boss."

"Gil-sama," Insarn purrs, "It's not ready yet. I need to run a test first to make sure the fusion is stable."

Gil throw up his arm then regrets it clutching his arm in pain. "You can test it on an Action Commander. Come Barizorg, let's find two to take over the Earth with for Insarn to combine!"

"Yes, boss."

Back at the woods.

"Zangyack is attacking! Mavelous-san-taichi are already fighting!" Navi's panicked voice came over the Mobirate as Joe pulled Nicole to her feet. "What to do? What to do? If it was you what would you do?"

"You ready for this?"

Nicole nods, as the two charge off and into the city, arriving just as Red, Yellow, Pink, and Green are sent rolling, Spoiler and Blue helping them stand as they look at the Action Commander. Some kind of hybrid of insect and what looked like Sugormin arms and legs.

"What can you tell us about this Action Commander," Green asks just as the Action Commander's legs combined into a Motorcycle and charged through them.

"I...I..." Spoiler was at a loss, this was suppose to be the Ahim kidnapping episodes with the subplot of the angler fish Action Commander. Ahim was clearly fine and this was not the right Action Commander. "I...I..."

"Look out!" Red shouts as he knocks Spoiler out of the way of an arm blast from the Action Commander.

Opening with duel pistols each Pink And Green manage to drive off the Action Commander as everyone powers down. Nicole looking shell shocked.

"Nicole-san?" Ahim asks worriedly.

"I-I-I have never seen that Action Commander before. Not in 50 episodes, not in 3 movies. It shouldn't exist."

"Ah mou," Luka sighs, "that's just going to make things needlessly complicated."

"Let's go." Marvelous says casually, "No reason to stick around here until he shows up again."

Nicole remains on her knees, staring at her hands, "I'm useless without my foreknowledge. I'm...obsolete."

Luka places a comforting hand on Nicole's shoulder but she ignore it, "You not just your powers. You're part of the crew," she says looking over to Marvelous who nods.

"But I...how can I...what am I..." she mumbles getting to her feet, "what do I do now?" and begins to wander off. And she continued to wander until she looked around and noticed she was in a park.

"How did I get here?" She say confused, absently, "This isn't part of the script."

Her pocket glows suddenly as the Red Lion Key levitates out and take full size form.

"GaoLion?" she says confused, "W-why are you here."

GaoLion growls.

"My powers are gone and I'm loosing any ties to my old life, why should I be anything but in shock. I've just been written out of the series."

GaoLion growls.

"Is it serious! Getting us to the end with a few casualties was the one hope I had of opening a path to get home. Get back to my old life."

GaoLion growls.

"N-No this world isn't so bad but...it's not my world. I can't adapt to the Sentai perception of female."

GaoLion growls.

"W-Well no, I guess it isn't to bad. But I don't want to have a wedding episode weather it's real or fake. I don't want to find out I've got an arrange marriage to have to work around. Even if I were as strong as Luka I would always be limited, I could never reach the stars. Not with the glass ceiling in front of me."

GaoLion growls.

"Yes there is a glass ceiling, just because girls don't normally see it or the sexism doesn't make it not there. But I'm not from here, I'm from the outside...or was...I can see what would be kept from me. I can't live with that knowledge and nothing to make me unique. Without my powers I'll fade away, I'll become a forgettable Sentai female."

GaoLion growls before fading away and returning to key form.

Nicole finds a seat and looks out across the part, her voice low, "What do you mean there's more to me then the future?"

At SPD HQ, Ahim meets with Jasmine.

"And so I was hoping you could talk to her. She is taking this new Action Commander to personally."

Jasmine nods, "I'll talk to her."

Back at Nicole who hasn't moved from her previous spot. Her Mobirates starts to ring but she only opens it to turn it off, 'They can handle whatever it is without me. I'm dead weight.'

"Aren't you going to help?" Jasmine says taking a seat next to Nicole.

"J-Jasmine?" she say looking up confused. "W-Why are you here?"

"Your comrades are worried about you. What happened?"

"We fought an Action Commander who shouldn't exist. I have no memory of it. How can I help them if I don't know what to expect?"

"With this." Jasmine says putting the Mobirate in her hand, "Like you have done every other time."

"It's different now...I-I don't know what's going to happen."

"Has that ever stopped a Super Sentai member?"

"I'm not Sentai, I'm an interloper."

"Bullshit."

Nicole does a double take, "W-what?"

"I said bullshit. Your as much a Super Sentai heroine as anyone who came before and any who will come after you."

"Great I'm on on part with a 16 year old with a candy fetish and energy problems and a foreign exchange student with rich parents. That makes me feel soooo much better." she grouses.

Jasmine smiles as she takes out her SP License, "sound to me like you still have your powers. So you had a bad day. Most psychics can't claim 99% accuracy."

"Yeah...but..."

"But nothing," Jasmine interrupts, "You know DekaRanger does not contain Alienizers we delete them generally. But you brought us containment cards and despite it being foreign technology we were able to get it to work the first day to transfer them to a cell. And there's the multiplication power you lent me. You can do more then just see the future. I suspect a hell of a lot more then you give yourself credit for. You are NOT a one trick pony."

Nicole processes the words as she slowly opens her Mobirate, "We need you're help Nicole-san!" it was Doc in a panic. "Ahim has been kidnapped and that Action Commander from before has come back. Someone needs to rescue Ahim."

Nicole sits there a moment, before looking over to Jasmine with a smile, "You up for more action?"

"Sure." Jasmine smiles.

The duo arrive at a worn warehouse and kick down the door together rushing in Gokai Gun and SP Shooter at the ready, "By order of the Space Police Federation you are under arrest for the kidnapping of a duly deputized SPD Officer!" Jasmine calls out to the empty warehouse.

Nicole runs ahead and kneels at a broken necklace, "Damn he got away."

"Nicole-san!" A panicked Navi came over the Mobirate, "Zangyack was just in your area!"

"Zangyack? But I thought the kidnapper was after Yen not Zagins," Jasmine wonders.

"No time for that Ahim is in trouble, and unlike the normal time line the others aren't going to be able to arrive on time because of that OTHER Action Commander." Nicole said running out the back, Jasmine in tow. Then she turned her attention to her Mobirate, "Navi find Ahim, please."

"Ok!" Navi responded eagerly as he hopped down from his perch and started working the main console on the Galleon.

Over at Marvelous and the others the strange Sugormin Action Commander opens fire on them forcing a quick dodge as the Gokai change to Go-Onger and use a speed attack to send him rolling.

"Sugo!" he exclaims, "You didn't really think it would be that easy...Gor...gor..."

Even as the Gormin arrive to keep the Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green busy the Action Commander drops to his knees, topples and then explodes. This causes a momentary distraction for both side before the Gormin regain their focus and attack in full.

Aboard the Gigante Horse an enraged Warz Gil howls at, "Insarn!"

Who moves quickly to the main console and grabs the targeting gun, opening fire, the Action Commander reviving as he grows to monstrous size.

Red growls as he cuts down a Gormin and flips open his Mobirate, "This is getting too predictable."

As if in response to his grouse the Action Commander clutches his heart, houling out "Suuuuuugooooooo!" before exploding.

Yellow moping up the last of the Gormin stands dumbstruck and blinking at the turn of events, "That was unexpected."

"Come on we need to save Ahim!" Green says leading the charge as he opens his own Mobirate, "Nicole-san we're coming to help, hold on!"

Aboard the Gigante Horse Warz Gil growls, "Insarn?! What happened?"

"Interesting," She muses, "The power of the ray negatively effected the Action Commander's stamina, he couldn't take the kind of beating a normal Action Commander can, I need to analyze this data for the next wave." and quickly makes a retreat out of the bridge.

On the monitor the Second Action Commander has just been engaged by Nicole and Jasmine after having cornered Ahim and an Earth Male.

"You won't keep the puazole away from me!" The Action Commander says as he sicks a band of Gormin on the girls.

"Ready?" Nicole says quickly passing the Deka Yellow key to Jasmine.

Jasmine and Ahim nodding in unison as Ahim and Nicole raise their ranger keys up and hold their Mobirate by their right ear and Jasmine thrusts out her Key as if it was her SP License.

"Gokai Change!"

"Emergency! Deka Ranger!"

"Goooooooookaiger!"

The three girl standing proud as they announce themselves:

"Gooooooookai Spoiler!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Deka Yellow!"

Before the girls can charge in there's a sudden glow that envelopes Deka Yellow, and the stylized 4 on her suit changes to a 7 as the SPD Logos on her suit change into the Gokai cross as well as a few other cosmetic changes breaking her more on par with the other Gokaigers. The entire affair causing another pause on the battlefield as a confused Jasmine corrects herself.

"Or Deka Gokai?"

"Gokai Police?" Pink offers.

"Special Pirate Dekager?" Spoiler offers her own.

"This your doing Nicole-san?" Deka wonders.

"Gormin! Get them!" The Action Commander interrupts as the girls are forced on the defensive, Deka summoning her D-Knuckle and D-Stick only to instead summon out a Flintlock Riffle and to attack a bayonet saber to it. The weapon looking like a Gokai Saber with an extended barrel with a Gokai Saber blade attached to the bottom.

As the girls work their way through the Gormin however the Action Commander closes in on the man, "Give me the puazole!" he demands as he opens fire on the man, only for the rest of the Gokaigers to land and intercept the blast with their sabers and counter attack with gun blasts driving the Action Commander back as the full team regroups.

"Your handiwork?" Blue says looking Deka up and down, "Another custom key like Red Lion?"

Spoiler shrugs, "But it's Jasmine in the suit."

"What?!" Green, Blue, and Yellow say confused and shocked.

"Talk later, we have more pressing business," Red says as he pops the cylinders on his Saber and Gun and prepares a Final Wave. Blue and Pink trade guns for swords and Yellow and Green do the same as they prepare for their Duel Weapon Final Waves. Spoiler follows Red's example and the newly minted Deka charges her rifle.

"Gokai Scramble!" Red announces as their weapons charge, Deka dropping to one kneel to steady her aim.

"Final Wave!" the weapons announce in unison as Blue and Yellow twin energy slashes, Green and Pink Twin bullets, Red and Yellow Bullet/Slash combos, and one last Yellow bullet fire toward the Action Commander destroying him.

"Damaras!" Warz Gil demands as his second in command grabs the targeting gun and a moment later The Action Commander is giant sized.

"Wonder if this one's going to destroy himself as well," Red jokes.

No such luck happens, but as Gokai Oh and Navi Oh form Deka's strange new key floats up and glows, taking it in hand she is nearly blinded as it flies up and takes form into the PAT Striker without the need for Gokai Oh to summon it. Gokai Oh being a little buys forming Gao Gokai Oh.

"Another Gokai Vehicle?" Blue muses.

"And another Pirate," Green muses.

"But she's a cop," Yellow protests.

Gathering together the 3 Oh's attack the Action Commander, assaulting it with bullet bursts from Pat Striker, Laser Eyes from Navi Oh, and Gao Gokai Saber slashes until the Action Commander is dealt the fatal final blow.

Shortly on a bridge overlooking a large body of water the team all gather together, Jasmine included, "So how did you become A Gokaiger?" Marvelous wonders.

She shrugs, holding up the new key and a Mobirate, "Don't know, all I did was use my Deka Yellow key just like last time."

"You mean this one?" Luka says taking out the normal Deka Yellow key, the assembled group starting at both keys in confusion.

"Don you know anything about this Lion-San?" Ahim says as she takes out the Red Lion Key who glows and takes his warrior form."

"As I have said before the forces that drew Nicole into our world have taken his great imagination to forge new powers, not Greater Powers of the Super Sentai but powers unique to her. But I do not know their reasons."

The others all slowly nod, "So...are you going to be joining our treasure hunt?" Luka wonders.

Jasmine takes a long moment to respond, "I suppose...since you are deputy police someone should be on board to train you..." she closes her eyes a moment before splitting into 5 copies, "And it seems like I'm more then capable to train a team."

"As long as you remember whose Captain," Joe says crossing his arms as he points to Marvelous who just smiles wide.

"Well this is an unexpected development."

A long moment passes before Jasmine looks to Ahim, "Oh wait the puazole, we need to dispose of it safely!"

"Puazole!?" Joe, Luka, and Marvelous say in unison as Ahim takes out the small disk.

"I bet Doc know what to do."

All eyes now on Doc who takes the small disc and turns back toward the water, "Puazole has a chemical reaction with salt water that renders it inert and harmless." he says casually as he tosses the disc into the water, it glows blue for a moment before dissolving.

"Doc your amazing!" Luka exclaims as Ahim turns and walks off alone.

"Hm?" Marvelous says curiously as he then Don and the others watch her approach the man she was protecting from before.

"It is save now." She smiles.

"Ummmm..." he starts unsure, "I'm sorry!" before making a deep bow. "I lost my mind. Even if I was at my wit's end, to get a stranger like you involved..."

"You did not do anything to me," she interrupts.

"Eh?"

"Nothing." she smiles again.

"I..." the man says looking down a moment, "...will try my best again. Just like you."

Ahim smiles, almost laughing, "If things ever seem hopeless...just call me. I will be here on Earth for the time being."

Holding back tears the man nods, "Thank you." then turns walking away. He only gets a few paces before stopping and looking back, "My good fortune...was meeting you." then turn and jogs off just as the rest of the team meet up with Ahim, Nicole is singing in a soft, sweet voice singing 'I'll Be There' by Mariah Carey, though it is sung in Japanese.

~Just call my name. And I'll be there.~

"Hey," Marvelous says crossing his arms, "Just who was that?"

~I'll be there to comfort you.~

A scared look crosses Ahim's face a moment but facing away from them they don't see as she smiles, "Just someone who asked me to show him the way."

~I'll build my world of dreams around you.~

"What does that mean?"

~I'm so glad I found you.~

"The way?" Luka says confused.

~I'll be there with a love so strong.~

"Huh?" Doc says confused.

~I'll be your strength.~

Ahim looks back to Nicole, "You have a beautiful singing voice Nicole-San."

"You know I'll keep holding o..." Nicole coughs, blushes and looks away, "I er...uh..."

Luka slaps her back, "Say thanks dumbass."

Nicole blushes brighter, "T-Thanks Ahim."


	14. Vinaigrette: Enter Gokai Killer

A WARNING FIRST:

This is a Viigrette, it's an unfinished segment from a later story, more then likely from Super Hero Tizen, it's been up on my DeviantArt for a while but I figured I might as well add it here as well. The scene came to me and I had to get it down even though it is no where NEAR happening in the narrative, if anything think of it as a sneak preview or trailer but chances are details and nuances will change by the time it goes live.

With that said...Enjoy

End Spoilers

Enter...Gokai Killer

"Long time...Marvelous...chan."

"That voice?" Gokai Red stopped cold as a figure rounded the corner, about 5'10" and dressed in a long black overcoat the dress and figure were unfamiliar to the Gokaigers, but the voice, and the face they were familiar.

"Nicole-san?" Luka says confused, then suddenly brightens, "You're back...and you're..."

"A guy? Is that what you were going to say? To bad I'm not here to make friends and braid our hair...No this time it's muck more important than that."

A civilian flee past and man with Nicole face levels her Gokai Gun at him, all eyes seem frozen as the moment stretches out into infinity and then...he fires...the man dropping dead in an instant.

"You...you shot him!" Gai rushes over checking the state of the man, "H-he's dead...but you were always so focused...you wanted to protect lives at all costs!"

"New game, new rules." He turns to Gokai Gun toward Gai, "Who's next?"

A gun shot, surprisingly from Ahim knocks the pistol from Blecker's hand, as Ahim's eyes tear, "W-Who are you! Your not Nicole-san!"

Blecker smirks darkly as a black aura envelopes him, as he draws out his Mobirates, "No I'm Nikolai, the real person, free of the machinations of the script. Gokai Spoiler is dead...let me introduce you to the new Pirate in town."

His voice dropped low, to a dangerous growl, "Gokai Change."

The Mobirate even responded with a confused, "Gokaiger?" as a black longcoat formed, the shirt and visor blood red as the newest Gokaiger stood before them.

"Gooooookai...Killer."


	15. Spoilers! Story Notes Spoilers Spoilers!

Gokaiger Plus Spoilers

Just as Gokai Spoiler has insider knowledge of the flow of the series but those flow is disrupted the more she intervenes so too does the world itself adapt and integrate her. With each Grand Power unlocked she becomes rooted more and more into the setting, with MagiRanger her own Gokai Vehicle folds into the others but only Doc notices the extra mass and it isn't figured out why until around Epic 5 when the news is revealed.

With the DekaRanger Great power Spoiler is fully integrated the effect though is subtle. Having taken quite a beaten thus far the rest of the Gokaigers welcome her to the team with a new uniform. But the effect is much deeper as now Spoiler's integration starts to effect the world. War Gills suspects a spy after the events of the last episode but later pegs spoiler for a psychic and plans are put in motion to either recruit her or bury her, more to the point Spoiler gets a Focus Episode for herself coming soon as well as having to face her own weakness when one of the dozen or so Greater Powers earned in the Gokaiger Movie is re purposed as one earned by Spoiler for her Team Up Special, two episodes she has no for knowledge at all about causing some distress about her fate and the fate of her comrades.

For the GekiRanger greater power Spoiler finds her voice shifting now she hears her the dub over voice the others only hear in Flashbacks/memories, speaking in Japanese no less even if the words out of her brain are English.

With Gao GokaiOh her face shift, leaving the only thing still male hidden between her legs.

Shinkenger's change is lot of internal stuff as well as removing the illusion, even with her hair back and viewed from right on she has breasts

Her Team up arcs completes the changes with the unlocking of the CarRanger Greater Power which needles say on top of the seeming lost of her precognition causes a mental break down the other Gokaigers must help her recover from.

The Final change happens with the next (which I belive is Huricanger's) power when Spoiler suddenly fines herself having new vision essentially now able to forsee and spoil her own modified setting.

Sugokaiger Spoiler:

Hinted at from around 10 and first previewed in 13 Insarn in a atempt to take control of Spoiler and her powers has been developing the gun used to fused Gai and Marvelous from the DVD Special "The 36th Gokai Change." The first few atempt produce a hybrid Sugormin/Action Commander but it's not quite perfect from things like reduced mental abilties to reduced durability but after a few test cases she perfects it and mananges to combine Spoiler with a Sugormin. This shifts the times in Zangyack's favor as the computer braid of the cyborg Sugormin is able to recall all events of the Series and pass them along, now Zangyack is armed with a perfect account of how the timeline originally progresses, aas well as the power to see the modified timeline (weather they recruit Spoiler before the final Greater power enpowers her and she just gets the ungrad while under their thrall or they get her after the final change is still undecided and unwritten)

With the Gokaigers on the ropes Don and Ahim are captured and fused next reducing the team to the core 3. However Don shows her stregth of character, showing he is a proper inheritor of the Iron Will/GekiViolet when he actually mananges to beat the Sugormin and restrian it in his mindscape a and reverse the damage. However while he is able to reverse Ahim and his own changes Nicole proves a tougher challange and eventually he is forced to reverse enginer the gun, but their one problem, they still need someone to replace the Fusion of the Sugormin, several of the crew volenteer but in the end a twist of fate throws a cat into the mix, and from that point on Spoiler is a catgirl until a proper cure can be found.

There are other wrinkles, at first Sugoiler simpley has sugormin arms legs and half a helmet, but as more and more time passes more and more of the Sugormin body starts to take over as it gains a stronger foot hold in the psyche, thus Don is racing against time. The same problem will exist with the cat form but it can be mitigated with Nicole in Don's care not Zangayck.

Also while under Zangyack control Insarn is able to reverse Engineer Gokai Spoilers key and Mobirate creating a team of Dark Gokaigers paterned on Spoilers Prototype design.

The pirates are going to need every trick they can muster to counter Zangyacks perfect knoledge of the original time line and the Dark Gokaigers.

Enter Basco

When Basco arrive and see the custom keys he scoffs calling Marveous a fool for actually wasing the effort to collect the forgeries that have been circulating around the universe to dupe people out of the Zagins. As a point of note he destroys all the fake keys save for Spoiler and one other, when he see Spoiler morph using a fake key he take the last remaining key, Gokai Killer and uses it in his own Mobirate to oppose the Gokaigers.

The Inner Truth

Durring Spoilers Sugormin Tenure we get a peek inside the mind scape where we see the original male conflicting with the sugormin, but we soon are introduced to the female form as well and learn when Nikolai entered the SentaiVerse he fused with his own paralle reality double, as they have gained Greater Powers the female selve has used it to wrest back control, and were it not for the fusion by the time the changes were complete, her mind would have been dominent locking Nikolai inside her psyche and leaving her quite confused, but this chance meeting allows them to resolve some issues and work together to avoid a mind rape/personality overwrite scanaraio on either side.

History Retcon

After the movie enough powers have been recovered to sych Blecker with the Sentai verse and at this point the rest of the crews memories are Retconed in order to Ligitiize Blecker, this is done when her colors shift from Yellow to Gold and she decivers she possess a "Gokai Touch" A smart phone and she is told her orgin

"When you arived you said you were from the future that's how you knew about things that havent happened yet and that you were part of a new generation of Gokaigers as Gokai Gold but since we had all the greater powers then your powers were weakened, in your first fight your Gokai Javalin was broken in half and Doc has been trying to fix it since then and your Gokai Touch stoped working so Marvelous gave you a spare Mobirate and Gokai Arms to fight with."

The Gokai Touch is a smart Phone with aps for Call, email, Change, internet, and App Store

The Gokai Javalin can remove the spear end to set it under to make a barette spear to convert it to Gokai Rifle Mode.

Durring this revelation Nicole is worried that she has replaced Gai as the 6th ranger since her powers are now "working right" right around his debut.

Compiler Buster

As we move into the Go-Buster Series we learn Blecker, once more watching a series, is sucked into the show, but is sucked into Hyperspace and spends the next 13 years there, eventually meeting the other Busters when she makes her escape. A few things to be noted. Blecker arives as his normal male self but dresses and morphs into a female form, this is a furtle play with the sentai male suit actors as female senshi. Compiler has no good memories of the show having spent over a decade in hyperspace barly able to breath and fighting just to find a way out his only companion being Jin's visits after he finds him. IT should be noted that Blecker chooses a female form in order to throw off Mesaiah, if the Buster that escapes and opposes him is female then he wount be looking for a male after all. Compilers power is her mind operates at computer speeds this give he a sort of danger sense as she processes a fight faster then the people in it and thus is able to block or dodge just about anything, the only one who can really match her is Hirimmou and Dark Red Buster Enter because their Super Speed puts them physically on par with her mental processing ability.

Spoiler and Compiler will meet in the team up but due to the 13 year time gap Compiler wont remember enough to question how the heck there are /2/ Blecker's from an alternate reality.

Gokai Killer

After the 199 war Black Star Generals evil spirit never quite vanishes, it infects and hids in Spoiler grwoing stronger, by the time Tizen comes around he bursts free giving Blecker back his male form but corrupting him into Gokai Killer, Gokai Killer despite being a socio path and murder also ups the ante by reviving the Dark Gokaigers, but now based on his Template and the six of them take on the Gokaigers Classic.

Kyou Chaser

The third and final Blecker enters Kyouryuger, since the show is still airing she does not have fore knoledge. Also in her early arrival (as a normal male) she is paired up with Black Chaser Guardian EX and a partner Yellow Kyou Chaser, each is pared with a mecha sized DienoChaser and can combine into giant bike they even can Armed On and turn a normal Caser into armor, but something happens early on, his partner is killed, the two powers combine and the end result is Blecker with Yellow/Black powers using Yellow's body.

Gokai Spoiler Datacard

Name: Nikolai Blecker, Though often called Nicole by others due to her apparent gender

Gender: Female?

Show: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger

Color: Yellow

Homeworld: "Spoiler" Earth

First Appearance: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Episode 1

Last Full Appearance (As Spoiler): Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie

Number of Episode Appearances: 51 Episodes, 3 Movies

Actor: (Male) Unknown/(Female) Chiharu Niiyama (DekaGold from DekaRanger)

Ranger Keys (Series):

This will be made in series, and as such are subject to change until I actually write that part

Gokai Black/Sid, Gokai White/Lia, Gokai Gold/Ahim's mother and Father (2 golds), Gokai Jade(female, designed to represent a dream wife for Don), Gokai Violet (A mix of GekiViolet and Gai as sort of a tribute to the first violet ranger and a ascended fanboy)

Misc: AkaRed, Dark Gokaigers

Confirmed/Featured in the story as of Epic 16/Trick 5

(13) Dekaranger: DekaGold, DekaBright, SPD Orange, 5 Rangers based on Omega (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink), A-Squad

(9) Magiranger: MagiBlack, MagiViolet, MagiRose, MagiGold, Operation Turbo (Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, Pink)

(6) Gekiranger: Spirit Rangers (elephant, Bat, shark), Leopard Ranger/Miki/Fran, Dolphin Ranger, Black Lion Ranger

(6) Gaoranger: Zen-Aku, Rider Like versions of each of the Core Gokai Beasts, sort of ZenAku in design So Red Lion, White Tiger, Blue Shark, Black Bison, Yellow Hawk

(17) Shinkenger: Shinken Brown, Samurai Rhino/Dom, Kuroko/Samurai Black, seven Megamode, seven Shogun mode.

(7) Zyuranger: Klotho, MMPR Movie including Movie Green

(1) Dynaman: Dyna White (6th, male)

(1) Gingaman: Ginga White (female)

(1) Gokai Deka (female)

(1) Gokai Light (male)

(5) Sugokaigers: Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink

(32) Gokai Legends (GoRanger through Go-Onger, excluding Deka and Gosie)

99

Unconfimed:

These key are idea I came up with to fill out her roster, have not be featured in the series, and are subject to change.

(1) Dairanger: Movie MMPR White

(5) Boukenger: Navy Nitro, Crimson Strike, Violet, Orange, Green

(4) Hurricanger: Female Violet Thunder Student, Operation Turbo Trio of Crimson(Crimson/Red), Navy (blue/navy), Bronze (green/yellow)

(2) Maskman: Mask White (female), x1 Mask (6th)

(6) Megaranger: Ninja Turtles (5), Astronema/Karone

(2) Abaranger: (Good) Abara Pink, Abara Green (female, based on Princess Freesia)

(1) Goranger: GoBlack (male, 6th)

(1) Ohranger: Gunmajin/Auric

(2) Liveman: Colon, Live Pink

(1) Denjiman: Denji Black (6th, male)

(1) Flashman: Flash Black (6th, male)

(6) Timeranger: Quantum Pink, Yellow, Green, Blue, Violet, Time Shadow/Black

(3) GoGoV: Demon Hunter Sieg, Demon Hunter Sieg-Jeane, Titanium Ranger

(1) JAKQ: Black Joker (A female added to fill out the card themes and to promote Big One to proper 6th ranger status, a perky tomboyish girl who tries to keep they team smiling.)

(1) Battle Fever J: Ms. Germany (Yellow)

(3) Sun Vulcan: Sun White and Pink (female), Sun Green (6th, male)

(1) Goggle Five: Google White (Male, 6th)

(2) Bioman: Bio White (male, 6th), Peebo

(2) Changeman: Change Yellow (female), Commander Ibuki

(1) Turboranger: Turbo Green (6th, female)

(1) Fiveman: Five green (male, 6th)

(6) Jetman: Dan, (5) Neo Jetmen

(1) Kakuranger: Hakamenrou

(3) Carranger: Speed King Max, Car White, VR Master/Phantom Ranger

(3) Go-onger: Prehistoric Train Rangers (3)

(1) Goseiger: Gosie Green

(15) Go-Busters: Pink Buster, Dark Red Buster, Dark Violet Buster (Escape), Alt universe 7, core 5

(12) Kyoranger: Kyo Yellow/Black 2, Ten core

88

Totals: 99+88 = 187 so for the movie that's 199+187 for 386

Let's see if I can add 13 more I can make it an even 399

(8) Overdrive Murcury Variants (Ruby, Topaz, Saphire, Rose, Coal, Emerald, Violet, Orange)

(3) Blecker Busters

(1) Gokai Knight (to restore Gosie Knight without his key)

(1) Kyou Violet (00)

13

Other Notes: Basco will use the big fight for a chance to collect some keys, among them will be Gokai Killer, also Zanganck will send in the Dark Gokaigers as a added wrinkle, thus Gokai Knight will have to fight Gosie Knight. Also they send down a Sugo modified CarRed.


	16. Epic 14: PracticingTrafficSafetyEvenNow

Epic 14: Practicing Traffic Safety Even Now

It was mid morning and the crew of the Gokai Gallon were fast asleep for a power nap, Joe was collapsed on a workout bench, Marvelous in his captain's chair, legs up arms on his lap, Doc in a most uncomfortable position bent over a with a bucket as his pillow, and the girls, (Luka, Ahim, and Nicole) passed out together on the couch. . Even Navi, was fast asleep, snoring even, (though one has to wonder how a robotic bird can snore let alone sleep) on his perch behind Marvelous' chair. Only the newest of the crew members, Jasmine, was not present. But getting back to Navi, he was deep in his dream, dreams where he was not a bird but rather a car, almost like an infant (and more coppery colored) version of Speedor of Go-Onger fame. Racing down a busy street trying to dodge oncoming traffic. But as the land scape started to melt around like a Echer painting he awoke rudely and shut up into the air colliding with the roof and coming to a twitching heap upon the ground his commotion enough to rouse the others from their slumber.

"Is five minutes so much to ask, Navi?" Nicole groused.

"It's here! In a dream!" Navi protests fluttering about. "Everyone, be sure to practice traffic safety."

All eyes turned to Nicole at that moment who looked on confused as she worked the cobwebs out of her head, "Huh Why is everyone looking at me?"

"What does the prophecy mean?" Ahim voiced everyone concerns.

Nicole blinked again before flustering, "Oh! Oh! R-Right. Sorry my brain was still booting up...I...er...CarRanger. We're going to run into Car Red, who going to have us helping out his car safety kids show." then she sighed, "Though honestly the Car Ranger greater power is so LAME if we didn't need it for the Greatest Treasure I'd say just skip it."

This piques Marvelous interest at least, "How bad could it be?"

Nicole chuckles, "On the ground in our ranger form the great power grants us a POSE."

Joe slides back rolling over onto his head as he stares in disbelieve at Nicole, "A pose?"

Joe's out of character indignity enough to get a chuckle out of Ahim before Joe is able to finish the roll and land on the table as he stands and walks off, his cheeks glowing red.

"And Gokai-Oh?" Luka wonders.

Eye half lidded and unimpressed Nicole grumble, "Gokai-Oh can perform the finishing move of Car Ranger, no new mecha, no unique energy blast like GekiRanger Gokai-Oh can swings it's swords in a different way."

Marvelous crumples into his chair as if struck a mortal blow, "Skip it. We can look for this guy last. Cant be to hard to find a public performer."

Nicole blinks, "Wait...seriously...skip it?"

"Is that a problem?" Marvelous asks.

She shrugs, "Don't really know, I suppose not as long as Navi continues to have..." she cuts short..."oh crap..."

All eyes were now on the shocked visage of Nicole, "What is it?" Don worried.

"BASCO! Makes his debut after this episode."

Marvelous growls, clenching his fist, "Basco!"

"Who?" Don wonders.

Nicole looks to Marvelous for confirmation, he nods.

"Before any of of you were recruited Marvelous was part of another crew, the Red Pirates," And Nicole explained Marvelous reached into his long coat, rubbing his thumb along the helmet of the AkaRed key in his possession. "There were three of them, Marvelous, Basco, and AkaRed. And they gathered many Ranger Key together until the fateful day that Basco revealed his true motivations and betrayed them all to Zangyack in exchange for the Galleon and keys, Basco was going to claim the Greatest Treasure in the Universe for himself, and would have no qualms about paying the pric..." She cut herself short as she said the last part. Wound up so tightly in her retelling she had forgotten she had not told the full details to the crew.

The others however did not miss the obvious and Joe was the first to voice it, "There's a price to the Greatest Treasure in the Universe? What is it."

Nicole sighed, Marvelous gave her a death glare, "There was to be no more secrets."

She sighs, "I...I..." she looks down, "I...just couldn't think of how to word it."

"Spit it out!" Luka demands.

"Ok so the it takes the Greater Power of the 34 previous Super Sentai to open the doorway to the Greatest Treasure, which makes sense, they are KEYS for a reasons. And that Treasure is a wish without limits," She looks first to Luka, "This is how it could be worth a planet, you could wish for a planet for all of those orphaned by Zangyack to call home." then to Ahim, "Or for those planets destroyed restored," then to Joe and Marvelous, "Or for loved ones to be brought back." her voice growing softer as she looks down at her own hands, "or for a person to return home." her voice remaining soft as continue to look at her hands, "Anything, without limit. But there's a cost. To use this power the 34 previous Super Sentai would be erased from history, as if they never existed."

Nicole let the words sink in as the others gathered around the key box each taking out a key and looking at it thoughtfully.

"They had their time," Joe muses, though it is clear he is trying to convince himself as much as the others.

"And the Super Sentai would agree with you," Nicole says looking down at her own key. "During the final assault Zangyack pulled out all the stops, Earth was doomed, you were going to use the keys to wish them gone, forever, and even the Super Sentai members said they were find with loosing their powers, their history."

"What did we do?" Doc asks curiously.

Nicole smirks, "You took a third option, refused the power, and beat Zangyack to a pulp, like a good Super Sentai should. You defied the odds and crushed an empire, it was a hard fought battle but in the end you won, and returned the keys to their rightful owners."

As she spoke Marvelous thumb continue to stroke the AkaRed key, 'All the Super Sentai would be gone...as if they never existed...'

"Marvelous?" Luka says drawing his attention, "What do you think."

Marvelous smirked as he removed his hand from his pocket and walked over to pat Nicole's back, "Who needs the Greatest Treasure in the universe, Nicole-san said it herself, we beat Zangyack, and that was before her help. And when we beat them this time the universe will be our Treasure. We can go anywhere, and do anything. We don't need a wish to do that, at least not one of that magnitude, that are other wishes, other powers out there of far less strength that are fit for our individual dreams we just need to search them out."

Nicole's eye went wide in terror, fearing the worst, "We're...just...abandoning Earth?" she slaps her head, "I never should have told you."

Marvelous laughs, "What makes you think that."

"But you just said...I mean your not after the Greater Powers so..."

Joe arrives next to sand beside Marvelous, "We still need to stop Zangyack and keep Basco from getting the Greater Power so he can't just wish us away."

Luka came in next helping pull Nicole to her feet, "And we still need to collect the Greater Powers so we can 'Beat Zangyack to a pulp.'"

Ahim was next to join the line up, "We just won't have to keep them."

And finally Doc, "So what do we do now Marvelous?"

But before he could speak Nicole interrupts, "Maybe we can convince Car Red to lend us their power for safe keeping, even if we won't officially have it at least Basco won't be able to take it."

Marvelous nods, "Just what I was thinking. Tell us everything you know about the powers Basco steals, we will split up into teams and try to find Car Ranger and these other 3 Basco stole to borrow the greater powers so Basco can't use them to destroy everything!"

"Alright!" Nicole nods taking out a key and making a quick Gokai Change.

"Super Sentai Special Change! Yo ho ho! Kaaaaaaaaamen Rider Wizard!"

"It's showtime!"

Meanwhile aboard the Gigante Horse...

"Warz Gil-Sama." Damaras opens, "Action Commander Zaggai left one report."

Moving to a console to watch a video of the recently defeated shellfish Action Commander, (which opens on an ignoble sneeze) Warz Gil holds back his rage boiling just under the surface as he watches.

"Apparently an Earthling chewed him out for ignoring a red light," Damaras continues as the video plays showing a man in a red jacket pulling back Zaggai from the crossing.

~So I can't do this?!~ Zaggai voice caries from the recording as Warz Gil turns to Barizorg then back to the monitor.

"An Earthling who chews out one for ignoring the traffic light?"

~Eh? Red?~

"Yes. This Earthling." Damaras continues plainly.

~Oh. Eh.~

The figure turning toward the camera as Zaggai walks off giving the commanders a good look at his face.

"Damarasu, what do you think?" Gil wonders.

"He seems like an ordinary man."

"Well, I thought so too..." Barizorg adds with a slight bow.

Fuming Gil glares at Barizorg, "Then don't report this!" and tries in fain to push Barizorg away. "Move! I said move!"

"I deeply apologize," Barizorg says stepping back as Gil storms past.

"Damn it!" And starts to pace about angrily as Insarn moves to the monitor, face flushing as she watches the earth man, she even zooms in the video just as the man sneezes. "He's wonderful."

"W-what was that Insarn?" Gil demands as he over hears her fawning.

Quickly Insarn founders, her mind suddenly in overdrive as she looks for something in the video to cover her feelings, as if in response the man speaks.

~Someone must be thinking about me,~ The man muses as he sneezes and laughs, ~"They say a person sneezes when another thinks of them."~

"A-Another psychic?" Insarn blurbs out.

"What!? Another?" Gil storms over to the monitor. "Insarn capture this man at once!"

Cheeks still flushed Insarn squeaks out, "W-With pleasure."

Insarn is broken out of her day dreaming as a new voice calls her name and a new Action Commander enters the bridge.

"O-oh. Jealoushitto. Are you doing well?"

"Oh. I suppose." He opens softly, unsure, his own vision rimed in rose as he looks longingly at Insarn.

"Jealoushitto." Insarn turns to him, "You said before that you would do anything for me, right?"

"Yeah!" He nods energetically, "I said that before!" His memories taking them both back to a age past on a far away planet where the two, dressed in school uniforms are together under a large cherry blossom tree.

~The sakura flowers...~ Insarn coes.

~I...~ Jealoushitto stammers, ~...would do anything for you, Insarn.~ clearly in love.

She blows it off casually, ~Oh, that again.~

~Well...it's just...~ he chuckled nervously as she joins in with a normal natural giggle.

Returning to the present Insarn returns her attention to the monitor, "Will you catch this man for me?"

"Humm?" Jealoushitto muses as he moves over to watch the same monitor then turns his gaze to Insarn, "Okay."

"And don't screw it up." Gil howls, "His powers are too valuable to Zangyack!"

"R-Right...oh...sir..." Jealoushitto flounders "I'm going now!" and hurries off.

At a cafe on Earth we find Joe and Ahim talking with an older man, "So you're the Space Pirates I;ve heard so much about?"

They nod.

"And you need the Greater Power of Changeman?"

"We do not need it," Joe corrects, "in fact we could care less about it. But it's safer with us."

"Joe-san!" Ahim gasps, and then bows slightly, "Please excuse my comrade."

The man crosses his arms in a huff, "Well then miss tell me why I should entrust the greater power to you? Why are you and your friend," a disparaging look passing to Joe, "worthy?"

"We have only recently been informed," She opens, "That a man is headed to Earth, he also seeks the Greater Powers and would use them to more then likely destroy us along with the previous 34 Super Sentai."

"And unlike us," Joe adds, "He possesses the means to take your power by force."

Ahim nods.

"That still doesn't explain why I should trust you, as far as I know you could be lying and this other man is really worthy. How am I to know your working for the greater good?"

"Gooooookaiger!" The Mobirate call as Joe stands and morphs, Ahim and the man both jumping up and back at the sudden action as Blue taps his buckle and summons out the full Changeman set setting them on the table.

"Joe?" Ahim says confused.

Blue crosses his arms and looks to Ahim and the man, "Look we don't need his power, and we're just wasting time. If he won't give it up then take the Changeman keys, at least with their powers restored his comrades stand a chance of fending off Basco on their own. Splitting the power doesn't do anyone any good."

The man looks to the keys lifting the Blue key to turn over in his hand a moment before setting it back down, "You would sacrifice your versatility and walk away from our greater power just to keep it safe from this 'Basco'?"

Blue nods.

The man smiles and nods back, the keys glowing, Ahim and Blue gasp, "D-Did you just..."

The man nods, "Putting Justice before your own personal wants and needs is a sign of a true Super Sentai. You may not only watch over the Changeman Grand Power you may use it, it is yours to keep."

Blue and Ahim both bow graciously as the image of Change Blue appears over the man for a moment, "Thank you very much."

Elsewhere Don and Nicole stop as she lurches forward clutching her chest.

"Nicole-san are you alright?" Doc says catching her so she doesn't fall.

"I just had the strangest feeling, l...like...we just gained a new..."

Her eyes go wide as she looks around running into a nearby restroom. Doc watches confused just as she lets out a shrill shriek and a minute or so later sulks out...

"What's wrong?" Doc wonders.

"It's gone," Her voice defeated.

"What's gone?" Doc says confused.

"That last vestiges of my masculinity...I've gone...native."

Doc looks utterly confused for a moment before his mind connects the dots, "Oh! You mean..."

She nods, and he helps her to a bench.

"Am I interrupting." A man appears out of nowhere.

"W-who?" Doc wonders.

"I heard you were looking for the Flashman Grand Power," he bows, "I am Dai, formerly Green Flash."

Don gasps, "Green Flash!"

He nods, "So why are your Comrades worthy of the Flashman Greater Power?"

"We probably aren't" Don opens, "We just want to make sure it's safe from Basco," he looks to Nicole a moment, "Nicole-san can see the future and she says when Basco arrive he just takes your power and uses it to erase us and the previous 34 Super Sentai to get his wish...right Nicole-san?"

She nods.

Dai looks thoughtful a moment, "I see. So you don't want to Greater Power to make you stronger, just to keep it safe. What makes you think it's not safe with us, we are no on earth, we spend most of our time in the Flash System."

"And Basco has a spaceship, and about 30 Ranger Clones at his command, as well as a group of elemental monsters. And that's not even counting the power he alone or his pet Sally have. While none of you can even morph."

Dai looks thoughtful, "Good points I'll give you. But what makes you such an expert on his arsenal?"

"Because she's psychic," Doc reminds him, "It is because of her alone the casualties of Earthlings have been so low, she has intercepted every big offensive!"

Nicole blushes, "I didn't do all that."

Doc turns to her holding her hand in his, "Don't sell yourself short Nicole-san. Bowser, Salamandam, Zodomas, Buramudo, Nanonanoda, Pachacamac, the Sneak Brothers, Yokubareed, Zaggai, and even Deizeiger would have done a lot more damage if it wasn't for you. We never would have made it to half the fight without your heads up."

Nicole's eyes follows to Don's hands cupping hers and flushes a moment, "S-Still...a lot of lives were still lost. On both sides. And the war still rages...I haven't stopped anything. Earth is still going to be in turmoil for a year, people on both sides are going to die."

Dai interrupts a moment, "Both sides?"

Doc looks to Dai, "Nicole-san cant stand the thought of even Zangyack being killed, in then end their still living, breathing, beings." Then his gaze returned to Nicole, "But that's not going to happen, not with the Containment System in Gokai-Oh. They are confined to Card that SPD can then process and give a fair trail too. And that's all your doing as well."

Dai smiles, "I've heard enough."

The Flashman Key hover up and glow before Doc and Nicole, and the two look confused to Dai, "You have put the lives of strangers, even the lives of your enemies above everything. Such compassion is worthy of any Super Sentai. The Flashman Great Power is yours."

Nicole flounders, "T-Thanks...but we don't want...I mean...Marvelous said we just..."

Dai smiles, "You earned them. Use them with our blessing." Green Flash's image appear over Dai as he starts to vanish.

Doc returns his attention to Nicole and smiles, "How are you feeling? I mean it's another Greater Power but your already fully female now...so..."

Nicole holds her head a moment, "I have a bit of a headache." An image of Jealoushitto and Insarn face off against each other flits through as she raises a strange gun point it at him. Nicole eye's going wide. "D-Don...we have to go...I think Insarn is about to shoot one of her own Action Commanders with a weapon that created that Sugormin hybrid you guys fought before."

Don nods as he pulls her to her feet, "Let's go!"

Elsewhere...

"Insarn!" Jealoushitto orders as she stands guarding the man from the videos, "Get away from that man!"

She raises a strange gun as a Sugormin grabs him from behind, "I was the fool for trusting you could bring me my true love. But that won't be a problem once you are a loyal Sugormin Hybrid."

"I-Insarn!" Jealoushitto stammers as he is enveloped in flames, "You knew I loved you...but you used me. That makes my hatred increase thousandfold!"

A bolt is fired, just as Nicole leaps toward Jealoushitto knocking him out of the way.

"What? Who?" He says confused as he looks back to where he stood, the smoke clearing as he see Nicole standing where he was, but she was changed, her forearms and lower legs were replaced by those of a Sugormin while her head above the nose was that of a Sugormin as well.

On the opposite side Don had tackled Insarn but she quickly kicked him off her as she got to her feet and started laughing, grabbing the man as she shouted out, "Gormin destroy Jealoushitto and the Pirate. You. Nicormin grab that man, we're leaving."

"Sugo!" She announced as the Gormin charged Don and Jealoushitto as Nicormin quickly grabbed the man in red and the three of them teleported back up to the Gigante Horse.

"Nicole-san!" Doc called even as he fished his Gokai Change, a hand reaching out for her as the Gormin surrounded him, "NICOLE-SAN!"


	17. Epic 15: A Privateer Appears

Epic 15: A Privateer Appears

"What will we do? What will we do? If it were you what would you do?" Navi panicked as he flew around, the crew (and a few guests, one being Jasmine) having retreated to the Galleon.

"Shut up bird!" Marvelous growled as he tun ran subconsciously over the AkaRed key in his inner coat pocket his gaze training to Doc as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"Tell is again what happened Doc."

Doc gave a large sigh as he slumped into the couch, "We had just been granted the Flashman Great Power when Nicole-san had a sudden vision of Insarn attacking one of her own Action Commanders, the weapon she foresaw as we ran to intercept she said would, once perfected, be used against us, our plan was to tackle Insarn and her target because the Action Commander was one of the few good ones we would meet and we needed to get the weapon to reverse engineer it. We arrived just as Insarn fired and..." Doc's voice wavered as recent events played back in his mind "Nicole-san took Jealoushitto place, before I could do anything else Insarn retreated with Sugormin-Nicole-san along with the former Red Car Ranger." defeat in his voice he slumped lowered until Jealoushitto stepped in and pulled him up to a proper posture.

"You saved my life from that treacherous Insarn," his eyes aglow with fire, "I can not thank you enough for that. And I will do everything in my power to save your friends...and burn Insarn with the fury of my Jealousy Power!"

"But Nicole-taichi is on The Gigante Horse," Joe mused, "How are we going to rescue them?"

Ahim's voice is full of sadness, her voice low, "W-we can't...they are gone for good, but Nicole-San and Kyosuke-sama are lost to us."

A dark pal fall over the group as the all bow their heads in regret, except for Luka who leaps up onto the table next to the couch, arm trust upward with a closed fist, "It is far from over, we still have those Gormin suits Nicole saved, we can sneak on, rescue Nicole-san and Kyosuke-sama and sneak out." Her gaze turning to Jealoushitto, "You can make us seem legitimate, by leading us back."

Jealoushitto motioned to himself in confusion, "Me?"

"You want to get back at Insarn don't you?" Jasmine adds.

He nods enthusiastically.

"Hey bird can you give us any insight on things." Marvelous says glancing to Navi.

"Don't call me bird!" He protested as he flew up and about before slamming his head into the ceiling, the third visitor moving quickly to catch him, "A enemy in red will be the key to salvation." before passing out.

"What the heck does that mean?" Joe protests.

Marvelous remains silent, deep in thought.

"A-All of you might be a bit suspicious even as a Gormin guard," Jealoushitto muses.

"I've seen enough," the man who caught Navi comments, "Your hearts are full of Justice. I know it will help you in the end." he says walking over to Marvelous before handing over the red Maskman key, witch glows a moment, "You may have this back, with the full blessing of the Light Sentai Maskman."

Marvelous nods, "Thank you Takeru-san."

"But there is another problem you are all over looking," Takeru inserts, "This Basco fellow you sought me out to counter is still on his way, and you still need to locate the other Greater Powers, I can help you with that, I know a few of the past Sentai Warriors but you can't all go storming the Gigante Horse."

Marvelous continues his deep thought, then looks to Luka and Don, "You two go with Jealoushitto and rescue Nicole-San and Kyosuke-san." the rest of us will look for the other Super Sentai members."

Together everyone nods.

Meanwhile aboard the Gigante Horse Insarn, cheeks a flush leads Kyosuke around the compound while a group of Gormin and Nicormin flank them, "Be mine and this can all be yours, what has earth given you, it's practically forgotten the old Sentai, all they care about is those pirates. But if your join with us you could have anything you could ever want, Zangyack controls most of the universe after all...and you would have me."

Kyosuke crosses his arms unimpressed, "And join with a band with toys with a man's heart to catch another and enslaves those who disagree with them by turning them into machines, never."

Insarn slumps forward a dark pal falling over her, "Rejected."

But she rebounds quickly, a spike of venom in her voice as she snaps her fingers, "Gormin, Nicormin, lock this man up I'll figure out what to do with him later."

"Gormin, Sugo!" the troops announce as they drag Kyosuke off.

Turning the hall, though her heart sunken in her chest Insarn enters the Command Chamber just as the Prince is in an uproar, "What is that ship headed toward Earth? Is it reinforcements from Father?"

Insarn picks up her pace as she gets to one of the monitors to check out the strange red ship, "No. That's a privateer's ship."

"A privateer's ship?"

"Yes, Boss." Barizorg opens, "They're special pirates whose activities are recognized by Zangyack."

"Pirates?!" Warz gasps as he looks quickly to Insarn, "Are they the enemy?"

"They only attack those whom Zangyack marks as enemies." Barizorg explains.

"Oh!"

"That's true, but..." Insarn inserts, "...there are also those whose secrets activities are unknown to us."

"Humm?" Warz says looking to Insarn, "Humm?" then Barizorg, ""Humm?!" then to the main monitor. Frustrated he throws up his hands, "Eh? I don't understand who this guy is supposed to be at all!" Stomping his foot on the ground before turning back toward the door, "Forget it, just leave him alone then!"

"Sugo! Blow that ship out of space as soon as it's within range."

Only for him to bump into Nicormin on his way out, "What?" He gasps looking from Nicormin back to Insarn, "Who is this Action...wait..." he pauses taking a long look at Nicormin, "Nicole-chan?"

She nods, "Sugo!"

He looks back confused to Insarn, "This is your work?"

Insarn nods.

Gears turn in Warz head as he he looks back and forth between the two, then smiles wide, "Nicole-SAN, please, tell me, why."

"Sugo!" She nods and pulls her fist across her chest in salute, "That is the Free Joker, ship of _Basco _ta Jolokia and Sally. While Basco does prove quite the thorn in the side of the Gokaiger it is only to further his goals of acquiring the Greatest Treasure in The Universe and at a crucial moment he will turn around and stab Damaras in the back, killing him."

Damaras flinches at the revelation and move over to Nicormin, "Impossible."

Warz nods, "Damaras is the Strongest Man in the Universe, no one can beat him!"

"Sugo! A knife in the back from a trusted ally can slip past even the best defenses, especially after the Gokaigers have unleashed massive fire power, twice, to your front side weakening you, if only a little."

Damaras looks thoughtful, then finally speaks changing the subject, "What is this Greatest Treasure in the Universe."

Warz waves his hand dismissively, "We are Zangyack, what do we care of some paltry treasure, we already own the universe."

"Sugo!" Nicormin starts, "Even if that treasure is a wish of unlimited power?"

Now Warz pauses, "What? A wish?"

Nicormin nods, "Once all the Grand Powers of the Super Sentai are collected there is a doorway they open where their power is sacrificed to grant one ultimate wish. Basco seeks that power, the Gokaiger seek to keep it from him."

Warz grin grows wider as he looks to some Gormin, "Get our new general a chair."

"Gormin" One says before making a quick exit.

Then Warz turns back to Nicole, "Now Nicole-san, tell me everything you know about those pirates."

"Sugo," she says with a nod.

The five Gokaigers were making good pace though the city, Marvelous in the lead paused to look back to Doc, "Doc, are we getting close to where Mr. Hoshikawa lives?"

Doc looked around as they entered a series of residential towers and nodded.

"Look!" Ahim exclaimed as all their eyes turned skyward, there was explosions and lights in the sky above, and a fight clearly in progress in near space.

Near Earth the Free Joker, a red Zangyack ship was under the full fury of the Zangyack fleet, dodging may of the attack but it was still taking it's toll, aboard the command ship it's Captain was a young man in red and a silver armored monkey, the Captain's hands digging into his chair as they spiraled toward earth as their left engine went out.

"Sally what's going on! Doesn't that brat know we're on his side?"

"Uchi!" The monkey protested as she tried to keep the ship level, the Zangyack Logo coming up on the main display before dissolving into the Command of the Gigante Horse.

"Basco ta Jolokia," Damaras announced as he was flanked by 3 Sugormin Hybrids now all clad in black long coats and uniforms pattered after Warz Gil's attire. "By order of his Highness, Warz Gil, you are tried for conspiracy, your sentence has been ordered, death by firing squad."

"Tch." Basco sneered as the connection was cut and they breached the atmosphere, "How did he know..." his eyes growing wide as the ground speed toward them, "SALLY! BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

Earth

The Gokaigers attention was drawn to the falling object and as they arrived they saw two figures emerges from the smoke of the crashed Free Joker and as the figures came into view marvelous growled.

"Basco!"

All eye went from Marvelous to the figure and his companion and back again, Basco's clothes were a bit torn and ruffled but he smiled none the less, "Marvy-chan! It seems fate has seen fit to reunite the Red Pirates." He glances back to the Free Joker a bit sadly, "I admit this is not the way I planed our reunion but it seems we have a common enemy in Zangyack now." He offers his hand warmly, "Bygones?"

"I'll keelhaul you!" Marvelous was seeing red, and it wasn't Basco's jacket, enough that the other 4 had to restrain him.

"Why should we trust you?" Joe offered.

"Tch." Basco rolled his eyes as he reached into his jacket pocket, "True, true, you must give something up to get something." and produced five new Ranger keys: DekaBreak, Shurikenger, TimeFire, DragonRanger, and KingRanger, "Will this suffice as payment?"

Marvelous slapped Basco's hand away scattering the keys, "We don't need your keys OR your help, and your dubious favors."

Sally quickly hopped about to collect the lost keys.

"You misunderstand Marvy-chan." He once more looked back to the Free Joker, "I am without a ship, and wanted for conspiracy by Zangyack. Don't misunderstand offer, I will take back my keys plus yours, Navi, and the Galleon when this all over, they are mine, I payed my fare for them..."

"When you murdered AkaRed and lead Zangyack to our doorsteps!" Marvelous howled.

"Tch. Details. Details. They are still mine, I will take them back. But only after this is over. Right now we have a common enemy, Zangyack."

Ahim leaned in getting Marvelous ear, "Maybe this is the 'enemy in red' that Navi predicted would help save Nicole-san."

Marvelous ground his teeth as he bundled up his rage, shoving it down into the pit of his stomach, he would tolerate Basco, for now, to save Nicole-san, and forced a shit eating smile onto his face as Sally held up the keys. In one motion he snatched up up and the took a firm grip, too firm some would say, of Basco's hand and they shook. His voice dripping with sarcasm, "Welcome to the crew Gokai Traitor."

Basco just smiled, reveling in the emotions he brought up the normally caviler Marvelous. The Reunion didn't last long before they were disrupted as a figure, battled and bruised was thrown their way.

"Jealoushitto!?" Ahim said with worry rushing over to help him to his feet.

"I-I'm sorry..." his voice warbled, "I...failed."

"Huh?" Joe wondered confused as energy exploded around them and the three figures Basco saw on the ship from before made their appearance known with Insarn, a pair of Sugormin and a group of Gormin to back them.

"Who?"

"Sugo!" The first, one of two women stepped forward her voice altered but familiar, "By order of his Highness you're coming with us!"

"N-Nicole-san?" Marvelous voice wavered.

"Gokai Change," The three hybrids announced as they drew out Mobirates.

"Gooooooookaiger!"

"Gokai Spoiler!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

Marvelous heart stopped as she saw the familiar Gokai forms, looked over to Doc and Luka, but it was obvious now that the two with him were not Doc and Luka, it was Jasmine and Takeru dressed as Luka and Doc.

"I'll be taking those back for a moment," Basco says snatching back the five new Ranger keys and quickly inserting them into his trumpet before blowing the key glowing and vanishing as they appear and take the form of their related Rangers: DekaBreak, Shurikenger, TimeFire, DragonRanger, and KingRanger.

The Gokai Hybrids opened fired on ours heroes but the 5 were quick to intercept and take the brunt of the attack giving Joe enough time to help Marvelous to his feet, "We need to fight."

Marvelous felt weak, unsure, he nodded in deference to Joe.

"Gooooookaiger!"

"GokaiRed!"

"GokaiBlue!"

"GokaiPink!"

"DekaGokai!"

"Kizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

While the last of the figure held up the Maskman key and shouted, "Henshin!" Before transforming into RedMask.

"Let's make it showy!" Blue led off as the three, joined by the five Ranger Clones attacked GokaiSpoiler, Green, and Yellow as well as the Sugormin and Gormin. But the fight was one sided, The Gokaiger held back, they did not have the heart to fight their comrades. The Hybrids on the other hand had no such weakness, and Spoiler in particular was at the top of her game, dodging the attacks of most of her enemies as if they were telegraphed in big bold letters.

Jealoushitto tried to fight, but his injuries were two great, in minutes it was over and Marvelous had to watch in horror as his comrades, himself and Basco included, were restrained by Sugormin and one by one Insarn walked down the line with her strange gun and transformed the.

First it was Ahim.

Then Joe was next to be turned.

Takaru fell next.

Then Jasmine.

And now it was his turn.

"Sally!" Basco called, and the chimp, ignored by most opened her belly summoning out a giant monster, the chaos and distraction was enough for Basco to break free and to pull Marvelous free away, but it was not fast enough to avoid Sally being turned in their place.

"Let's go Marvy-chan!"

He nodded, mutely, and he looked back, sorrow in his voice, "Thank you Sally, I swear I'll save you." He stopped for only a moment to help Jealoushitto stand and join their escape.

"Forget Sally, her life is a small price to pay for our freedom!"

Later, on the Galleon the last remnants of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Marvelous, Basco, and Jealoushitto treated their wounds as Jealoushitto explained what had happened on their mission.

"I did as you had asked, Lead Luka-san and Doc-san aboard disguised as Gormin, and no one was the wiser. Insarn was just ahead, I would have my vengeance and you would have Nicole-san back. That's when it all when to hell."

"What happened?"

"Nicole-san was blocking our way, I tried to talk myself past, but she refused to budge, in fact before I could speak she and her Sugormin guards opened fire on us. Luka and Doc transformed, and fought valiantly but in the enclosed space, with reinforcements only a door away we were overwhelmed. And then Insarn arrived..." Jealoushitto paused, his voice cracking, "She turned Doc-san and Luka-san then looked at me with contempt and said.

"You're not worth the effort but you'll make a great message for those other pirates. When we toss them you're corpse right before we assimilate them into the fold they will know true despair and they will give up any notion of a final fight."

"Despair?" Marvelous' voice was low and lost as he slumped over to the key chest and opened it rooting though the keys that Nicole had brought with her, his fingers wrapping around a particular red and black key.

A voice, low, soft, distant whispered into his head as a tear fell from his face, "I will turn your despair into hope." Closing his eyes as he floated in a black void Marvelous dropped to his knees as cracks began to form across his body, and in his mind his dreams began to shatter.

A crew, a new family.

Justice against Zangyack.

Honoring an old man who once saved him as a child.

Honoring the memory of AkaRed.

Basco and Jealoushitto could only watch in shock and horror. As the cracks grew, Marvelous was literally tearing apart at the seams and something else, something not human, was breaking free.

"What is going on?" Basco demanded as he stepped back.

Slowly Marvelous opened his eyes as he looked down at the strange key, it was glowing. And in that moment his eyes went clear, moment before Marvelous exploded.


	18. Epic 16: Clash! Sentai vs Sentai!

Epic 16: Clash! Sentai vs Sentai!

There was a silence that fell over the Galleon as Basco, Jealoushitto, and Navi stared at the scorch mark where Marvelous once stood.

"Marvelous," finally broken by the silent sob of Navi.

Basco smiled as he sauntered over to the Captain chair and took a seat "A fair deal. Sally, five Ranger Keys, and The Free Joker for the Galleon and..." his smile grew wider as he pat Navi's head and open the key chest letting a handful of them fall through his fingers. His gaze turning to Navi next, "Navi, find the next Greater Power."

Jealoushitto growled, "Get out of that chair." He was still badly hurt but his eyes were alight with a new rage, not jealousy but something else, it burned first in his eyes and then down into his chest and through his veins, "That is not yours, we need to rescue the other Gokaigers, avenge Marvelous."

Basco sighed and lifted his gun, firing the silver and gold weapon at Jealoushitto as he stood, "I'll be right back Navi, loose ends and all."

The fight quickly moved to the deck of the Galleon as the distance between then grew wider Basco pulled out his trumpet and summoned some aid in the form of KibaRanger, MegaSilver, GaoSilver, AbareKiller, MagiShine, Bouken Silver, Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver, Shinken Gold and Gosei Knight who closed the distance quickly and hammered Jealoushitto with punishing melee and ranged attacks until he was sent flying over the prow of the ship toward the ground below.

Basco sauntered over to the side and looked over with a smile, "Well, that's done. Time to get back to important things." as he turned and walked back to the main cabin.

Aboard the Gigante Horse Damaras looked at the five Ranger Keys in his hand (DekaBreak, Shurikenger, TimeFire, DragonRanger, and KingRanger) as well as 7 Sugormin Hybrids (Nicole, Doc, Luka, Ahim, Takeru, Sally, and Jasmine) who now all wore the same long coat uniform, and turned his attention to Nicole, "Nicole-san what can you tell me about these keys?"

"Sugo!" she saluted, "Those are the 6th Ranger Keys, the final parts of the sets for Hurikenger, Time Ranger, Zyuranger, and DaiRanger, as well as part of the final set for DekaRanger. Basco posses the rest of the keys for the other Sentai, a total of 20 more keys. Once you have all the keys and the Greater Powers the doorway to the Greatest Treasure in the Universe can be opened."

Damaras nods as he moves to a pair of Gormin at the controls, "Tell me we have footage from after our defeat in the Legend War when the Super Sentai Lost their powers and were detransformed."

One of the Gormin nods bringing up a tilted camera obviously crashed and damaged on the ground.

"Get this to Insarn, tell her to extract every viable piece of data on the faces of the Super Sentai, we will track them down, take their Greater Powers by force, and Zangyack will be the most powerful force to even exist, ever."

"Gormin." the soldier said as he removed a disc from the console and marched off, into the halls and into a lab where Insarn was currently in discussions with Warz Girl and Barizorg.

"...quite honored your Highness." Insarn said with fluster.

"Nonsense," Warz said with a dramatic arm wave, "You have guaranteed our victory, and I'm sure Father would agree you deserve the highest rank possible for a scientist in Zangyack."

"You flatter me Your Highness."

"But there is one other thing I need you to do for me."

"Oh?"

"Gormin." The solider interrupted holding out the disc.

"What is this?" Insarn says looking at the disc curiously.

"Gormin. Damaras want's you to find the faces of the depowered Super Sentai so we can locate them and take the Greater Powers for Zangyack."

Insarn nods and the Gormin returns to his post, "Understood." Then returns her attention to the Prince, "I'm sorry your Highness."

He ignored the event as if it didn't happen and continued, "I need you to make Nicole a compatible mate for royalty."

"What?" Insarn said confused.

"Think of it Insarn! With her powers and the royal blood, our son would insure Zangyack will rule for all time. All enemies would be foreseen, attack cut off at the pass. None could stop our conquests, none!"

Insarn nods, "I am kind of surprised you didn't want me to fuse her with you then."

"Don't be ridiculous, why would I want to dilute my perfect royal blood with earth filth, sure our child will not be of the purest blood, but sacrifices must be made for the good of the empire. I can have a true heir with my cousin to hold the actual power of the throne. This child would merely be a weapon born with Zangyack at his heart."

Earth, as Jealoushitto pulls himself out of the water and onto the walkway, rolling onto his back as his eyes start to close and he looks to the sky, "I...fail...Marvelous-san...Doc-san...Luka-san...A him-san...Joe-san...Nicole...san. But I tried, I really did. Please forgive me."

As his eyes close the world fades to white as he accepts his death. And then...

Jealoushitto opens his eyes, finding himself fully healed standing in a white void.

"Hello?" His voice echoes as he spins around, until suddenly a trio of figures appear and he turns around, they are Princess Shinken Red, WolzardFire, and Black Lion Rio. "Who."

"You draw your power from your jealousy." WolzardFire opens.

"But there is a deeper power still," Rio adds.

"Awoken by the injustice suffered by those you now call friends." Shinken Red, "People you not long ago wound have fought against, or considered only tools to feed your jealousy fueled 'justice.'"

"Let go of your old power." WolzardFire explains as he powers down, "grab a hold of justice and be reborn."

Jealoushitto looks to the three Sentai veterans, tears in his eyes, "I-I don't know if I can...my Jealousy Power is all I've ever know."

"You have friends," Shinken Red says stepping forward, "Trust in them if you fall to doubt."

Jealoushitto pondered their words looking down at his hands before slowly nodding.

"Now wake up." Rio ended as the void vanished returning Jealoushitto to the present, as in his vision his body was fully heal but there was more, in his left hand was a strange device, it wasn't quite a Mobirate, it was something new, and unique, and in his right hand was a brand new key, a White Gokaiger key.

Turning his gaze skyward Jealoushitto's eyes will full with a new fire as he spied the Galleon and ran toward it.

A black void, A Sugormin stood guard over a pair of figures, who were bound and tied, one was Nicole, the other was...Nikolai?

"You know this is all your fault." Nicole growled, "I was just a normal girl until you stole my body and dragged me into this war."

"Shut up, your just a figment of my overactive imagination." Nikolai protested as he struggled with his bonds, "Besides that doesn't get us free so shut up."

"Humph." the girl huffed, "Get closer then, maybe I can untie your bounds."

The boy inched back till their hands touched, as they each worked at undoing their bonds, "This sucks, that stupid mook turned my power against my comrades, and is spilling the beans on EVERYTHING to Zangyack...at least Marvelous is still free."

"Tell me about it," the girl mused, "I almost had my body wrested back from your control when I lost everything, just to save that Action Commander."

"Hey Jealoushitto isn't that bad a guy, he was just a little messed up in the head."

The girl sighs, "How are you so sure, I haven't see anything like that in my visions."

"I've seen the entire show and he...wait...visions...who the hell are you anyway?"

The girl smirks, "No one important, My name is Mia, sometimes I have visions of the future, noting long term, just maybe I should take this turn instead of the other. I lead a pretty normal life until that that suddenly light in the sky enveloped me and the next thing I know I'm watching my body running into battle with the 35th Super Sentai and making outrageous claims like I'm suppose to be a boy, tch. Imagine me as a boy!"

The boy was silent a long moment as the girl continued.

"I almost had control back with that last Greater Power until you had to go and get us fused with that Sugormin."

"Un-fucking-believable." the boy wanted to slat his forehead, "it makes so much sense now!"

"What?" The girl demanded.

"The changes, the strange emotions, I still don't know how the portal between worlds was opened but I think I get why I've been going more and more native, it's you! Each time we got a greater power I was coming more and more in sync with this universe and the body I hijacked to get her."

His cheeks go red as he lowers his head, his voice soft, "Mia was it?"

"Yes."

"Can you forgive me for dragging you into this...I didn't know you even existed, but that's still no excuse."

Mia fell silent now, "Well...I suppose...I mean...your actions did save a lot of lives." a smile spreading over her face, "And it felt nice to be a hero."

"Hey Mia."

"Yeah Nicole-san?"

"WHEN we get out of this how about we agree to share this body? At least until I find a way back home. I won't resist those foreign urges now that I know their really yours."

Mia nods, "And I won't force control like I have been."

the boy snorts, "You know it's funny."

"What?"

"If we never got fused with that Sugormin we probably never would have met like this."

Mia smirks as she finishes undoing their bonds and the two stand, "Your right. Now let's take back out body."

The two charged at the Sugormin who turned just in time to blast them both back but the two were not deterred, they helped themselves to their feet, split off and charged again.

"Get out of our body!" they shouted together.

Marvelous' shattered mindscape, where giant monster shark/serpent, a Leviathan was making the damage even worse.

'I will be your hope.'

And in the center of the mindscape was Marvelous, down on his knees, starting at the black and red key in one hand and the AkaRed key in the other as the world around him crumbled.

'Engage, Please.'

Marvelous did not even noticed as the figure the first key was patterned after appeared in the mindscape and started firing at the Phantom beast, he paused only a moment to see Marvelous and tilted his head curiously.

'How unusual, I've never seen a manifestation of the owner appear in his own Underworld.'

Another white void, this one with Doc and a Sugormin, his head low.

"How am I supposed to get out of here." He looked timidly at the Sugormin then down at his own bound hands.

'I know you don't think much of you're dream. And sometimes feel like you don't have a real purpose since you were drafted not volunteered to join the crew. But you know what Don?'

"What?" he whispered to his memories echoing the response long ago.

'I KNOW when the chips are down and everything seems it's worst you become the Legendary Hero you often imagine yourself to be in your imagination. And you know what Doc? That's the best dream of all.'

Doc smiled, and took a deep breath as he jumped to his feet and threw off his bonds, then quietly he inched up toward the Sugormin just as it turned around to see Doc gone.

"Sugo?"

Doc tapped it's shoulder, and it turned around, only to see a Gokai Gun inches from it's face.

"Sugo!" it prepared to fire it's arm cannons only for the Gokai gun to fire blowing the Sugormin back and sending Doc rolling onto his back.

But as the Sugormin got back to his feet Doc was already opening fire with a second Gokai Gun sending the Sugormin rolling backward as he charged forward continuing to fire, the Sugormin collapsing as starts swirled in his eyes.

Aboard the Gigante Horse Sugrmin-Doc looks down at his hands, his Sugormin hands as well as Damaras, the other hybrids (sans Nicole), and the Gormin commanders. His sudden movements must have caught the eye of Damaras who looked back toward him.

"Do you have something to add Don?"

"S-Sugo," he stammered.

"Where is the Galleon, isn't where you last said it was." Damaras says annoyed.

"S-Sugo. Marvelous m-must have moved it. You know how easily it can hide from sensors. I'm sorry sir."

Damaras waves a hand dismissively, "Well then you may go, Insarn want's your talents to upgrade our weapons systems."

"Sugo!" Doc salutes, "If I may interject s-sir, I have a d-different plan to r-recruit Marvelous."

Damaras looks with interest now, "Do tell."

"But I'll need the fusion gun and any data on how it works."

"It will have to wait, then, they are all in Insarn's lab and she is far to busy at the moment working on Nicole-san. I will send a Gormin to find you once she is done."

Doc nods and salutes before turning and walking off, "Sugo!"

'I hope Nicole-san will be ok,' Doc muses as he walks the halls, 'I suppose this isn't all bad, I can walk freely about the ship and sabotage it's systems for our escape.'

The Galleon

"Basco!" Jealoushitto says storming into the bridge of the Gokai Galleon as Basco worked the wheel, "Get off the ship."

Basco looks back and smirks, "Tch. More Garbage to clean up."

Jealoushitto charged grabbing Basco as he pulled him out to the deck of the Galleon just as Basco broke the hold and kicked Jealoushitto away, quickly summoning his 6th Ranger Clones (KibaRanger, MegaSilver, GaoSilver, AbareKiller, MagiShine, Bouken Silver, Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver, Shinken Gold and Gosei Knight).

"Time for round two."

"This won't be like last time," Jealoushitto says taking out his new concept Mobirate and inserting the key.

"Gooooooookaiger!"

As the black body form and the white coat and helmet an explosion of white smoke appeared behind the new Gokaiger but he wasn't alone, flaming him, in spirit form, were other familiar faces.

"GokaiRed!"

"GokaiBlue!"

"GokaiYellow!"

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"GokaiSpoiler!"

"And Lastly, the newest pirate, burring with white justice, Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooookaaaaaaiiiiiiiii Light!"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!" the 7 pirates said in unison before the spirits all fused into Light, stripes of Black, Green, Yellow, Blue, Red, Pink were added to Jealoushitto's new suit. The Clones charged but Gokai Light held his ground, a white fire enveloping him as he dropped into a sprinting stance before launching forward, into his left hand he summoned something like the GekiRanger claw booster and into his right a whip, the claw tore through the KibaRanger, GaoSilver, and AbareKiller first as he came to a sudden stop, spun around, and lashed MegaSilver, MagiShine, and Boken Silver with his whip before he brought them together and attached the claw at the end of the whip which separated into 3 hooked whips that lashed about hitting all the Ranger Clones causing them to one by one revert to key form before he advanced on Basco.

"Tch." he sneered, "Ok fine. We'll try and rescue the others. Besides I could use a crew."

"They are not your crew," Gokai Light advanced on Basco as he powered down.

"Whose are they then?" Basco taunted, "Not yours I take it?"

"Marvelous!"

"Marvelous is gone."

"His Spirit lives in me, and the rest of his LOYAL comrades. We can carry on in his name. YOU can either accept that and fall in line." Jealoushitto traced his eye to the edge of the ship, "Or go."

"Tch." Basco smirked as he went about collecting his keys, "Fine."

Speaking of Marvelous, as he stared down at the Kamen Rider Wizard key as a war raged around him, his eyes started to water as the damage got worse WizarDragon flew overhead fighting the Leviathan as the landscape around them shifted, it was no longer the Gokai Galleon with Luka, Joe, Ahim, Doc, and Nicole it was some alien ship, with a Gormin and a Younger Marvelous. And unlike most Underworlds it was moving, it was a stop motion stutter rent by the purple tears but it was moving forward.

'A living underworld? Unbelievable.'

Memory-Marvelous cut his way past the Gormin with a makeshift saber as he threw open a chest full of gold, and other treasures with a sigh, 'The same dull stuff as usual.'

Faintly the AkaRed key began to glow as Memory-Marvelous spies the AkaRanger key among the treasures.

'What's this?' the memory says as he takes the key in hand.

'Will you give that to me?'

Memory-Marvelous turns to see AkaRed standing, blocking the door, 'Zangyack? No. you're different. Who are you?'

'Right now, people call me a pirate.'

'So we're in the same trade!' the memory says walking toward AkaRed and the real Marvelous also smiles, the AkaRed Key now glowing as brightly as the Wizard Key.

'So...' the memory asked taking abetter look at the key, '...is this you?'

'In a way. But it is something that I need.'

'That so?' the memory smirked, 'Then I can't give it to you!'

The memory charged, sword swing but AkaRed was faster dodging each attack, and deflecting every time Memory-Marvelous tried to hit with the saber in his hand until AkaRed got into his personal space and in one swift move knocked the sword from Memory Marvelous' half and took command it of holding Memory-Marvelous at sword point.

'I loose.' The memory admitted his defeat, holding out the key to AkaRed as he looked away and AkaRed lowered the sword. 'This is yours.'

'This isn't what you want is it?'

The memory looked back.

'What do you want?'

The memory paced a bit, 'Nothing in particular...But...If the greatest treasure in the universe really existed...then I'd like to go find it. If you're a pirate, then I'm sure you've heard of it too.' His gaze returned to the key in his hand, 'Well..it's probably just a myth...'

'It's no myth.'

'Eh.'

'If you give up on it you'll never get it.' AkaRed turned heading for the exit as he tosses the sword aside.

Memory-Marvelous turned as well as the Gokai Galleon came in to pick up AkaRed.

'All that's left is for you to decide.' AkaRed looks back to Marvelous who approaches AkaRed as the Gokai Galleon comes into view, a smile spreading across his face that spread to his real self as the Underworld shifted once more showing Joe, Luka, Doc, Ahim, and Nicole smiling and just enjoying their downtime on the Galleon one by one.

'If you give up on it you'll never get it.' AkaRed's voice echoed. 'All that's left is for you to decide.'

'The Treasure is a wish without limits, Anything, without limit. But there's a cost. To use this power the 34 previous Super Sentai would be erased from history, as if they never existed.' Nicole's voice echoed.

'What did we do?' followed by Doc's voice.

Marvelous smirked, as his voice spoke in synch with his own echo "Who needs the Greatest Treasure in the universe, Nicole-san said it herself, we beat Zangyack, and that was before her help. And when we beat them this time the universe will be our Treasure. We can go anywhere, and do anything. We don't need a wish to do that, at least not one of that magnitude, there are other wishes, other powers out there of far less strength that are fit for our individual dreams we just need to search them out.'

A Gokai Gun fires as Marvelous stands, merging into the image of Gokai Red who attacks the Leviathan, "Let's make this showy!"

The Tears in Gokai Red and the Underworld begin to mend as the Leviathan turns back straffing Gokai Red with bursts of flame.

"Tch." Gokai Red stands in the fire unwavering as he flips open his Mobirate, the Gokai Galleon entering the Underworld to fire broad side at the Phantom before changing into Gokai Oh as WizarDragon circles him. "Sorry for troubling you with my own demons. But i'm better now Wizard-san. Let's finish this together."

Wizard smirks, "You're an unusual Gate."

"Don't know what that is! Ranger Key Set!"

the phantoms of Gokai Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink takes their Darrin as they set in the Gokaiger Keys, a 6th Darrin is even added for Spoiler.

"Let's Go! Gokai Star Burst!"

The cannons open as WizarDragon changed taking on the giant boot form as Gokai Oh opened fire and Kamen Rider Wizard delivered their finishing attacks to the Leviathan who was enveloped in a huge explosion before passing out on the floor of the mindscape and shrinking to half it's size as the world faded to white and Marvelous and Wizard returned to the real world.

"Teleport, Now!' A Wizard in White appeared within moments before Marvelous and Kamen Rider Wizard but was ignored for the moment as Marvelous turned toward Wizard.

"Thank You for your help." Marvelous smiles handed over the Wizard key to the real article.

Wizard looked at the Wizard Key curiously as Marvelous looked around then to the sky and gasped.

"Where's Zangyack?" They sky were clear, not even the faintest of the outline of the fleet in orbit was visible, nor was the Galleon in the sky, "Where am I?"

Jealoushitto and Basco stood defiant in a parking lot with their 10 Ranger clones at the ready, "We are Here Damaras, let's end this."

The sparkle of light heralded the arrival of the Sugokaigers: Nicole, Luka, Doc, Ahim, Joe, Sally, Jasmine and Takeru as well as Damaras. But the sugokaigers had changed some as well, where once was the distinct blue of the Sugormin had been painted more appropriate colors, Luka, Jasmine were in yellow, Ahim in pink, Joe was in a darker blue more fitting to his Gokai Form, and Takeru was in red, and Nicole in Black. Further more the Sugormin elements had grow to envelope more of their forms. For everyone but Nicole this meant everything below the waist was the Sugormin armor and the helmet had grown down to cover all but their mouth and was starting to form the upper body armor all if which was a much slimmer designer, a sort of Sugormin 2.0 concept, and their arms had been slimmed down from the large blasters to more like armored forearms. Only Nicole, Jasmine, Takeru and Don had any noticeable differences. Jasmine and Takeru's arms and armor remained the normal blasters while Nicole's armor made a point of framing her bust instead of partially covering it and enveloped her full shoulders instead of just the chest as it did the others. Also her leg armor split to wrap around her legs leaving her crotch area uncovered save for the new black body suit that she wore in lieu of the long coat and frills of the others. As for Don he had the new armor of Luka, Joe, and Ahim, as well as the slimmer armor for his right arm and the classic blaster arm for his left.

"D-Damaras?" Jealoushitto stammered, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Merely to watch, and to collect your bodies when this fight is over." He stepped back motioning to the sugokaigers, "My Sugokiagers are more then capable of defeating you."

"Sugo!" Nicole turned to her partners as she took out her Mobirate, "Gokai Change!"

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOKAIGER!"

"Sugokai Blue!"

"Sugokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Gr..." Don paused, looked around and corrected himself, "Sugokai Green!"

"Sugo-Baka!" Sugokai Yellow groused as she smacked Green across the back of his helmet."

"Sugo?" Nicole interrupted, "Sugoooooooooooooooooooooookai Spoiler!" before picking up her call, and here is where another change had happened, Sugokai Spoiler was no longer a yellow Ranger, she was clad in Red.

"Sugokai Deka!" Jasmine continued the sound off.

"Sugo Red Mask!" Takeru finished off. As they posed as a team an explosion of power ripping behind them as the Zangyack flag flew as did a plum of smoke matched to each of the teams colors.

"Uchuu T**eikoku** Sentai Sugokaiger!"

"Space Empire Task Force?" Basco scoffed.

Jealoushitto stepped up next, putting himself in front of the Key Clones, "My heart no longer burn with Jealousy, instead it burns with justice, the Shining new hero...GOKAI CHANGE!"

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOKAIGER!"

As before the tail of the actual suit of was included with the spirits of the Gokaigers from Red to Spoiler which sounded off their own role call;

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Gokai Spoiler!"

"Bringing Hope in the darkest of hours! I am Goooooooooooooooooookaaaaaai Light!"

An explosion followed him with a single white cloud as the Gokai Flag flew and all the voices shouted together, "Kaizoku Sentai Goooooooooooooooooookaiger!"

Just before the spirit forms merged into Gokai Light to create his colored stripes.

"Uchuu Kaizoku Basco..." Basco even joined with the final team call of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger but read it off with a bored tone rather then any enthusiasm, "Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

"Let's charge into this!" Light called out as Basco hung back but none the less drew his gun in one hand and his saber in the other as his ten Ranger Clones charged in behind Gokai Light.

The battle was on and each side was matching the other blow for blow, neither giving the other ground.

"Get them isolate Nicole-san, I need a clean shot!" Sugokai Green ordered as his left arm changed back to the blaster form as he tried to take aim at Gokai Light.

"Sugo!" Spoiler called out as Deka split into five clones each clone engaging a Key Clone as she motioned to Red Mask and the three of them tackled Light as Blue and Pink traded gun for Sword and charged after Basco only to be interrupted by the Go-On Wings and Magi Shine.

"Sugo!" Deka called as they struggled to hold light, "Take the shot!"

Green hesitated but nodded as a ball of energy ripped from his arm cannon and envelop the four in energy and a cloud of smoke, the blast enough to disrupt Jasmine's own ranger clones who just dissipated leaving GaoSilver, MegaSilver, AbareKiller and Boken Silver to reengage Sugokai Blue and Pink, While Gosei Knight and KibaRanger engaged Sugokai Yellow, leaving Shinken Gold to charge Sugokai Green.

Suddenly a pair of Sugormin flew from the smoke as Gokai Deka and Red Mask emerged, however there was only two, causing Green to curse under his breath, "Damn it!" before shouting out, "Nicole-san you back to normal?"

The battle paused for a moment as all eyes turned toward Green, And Damaras howled, "What is the meaning of this!?"

Green powered down only to then throw off his uniform to reveal Don, just regular old Don, he still had the blaster arm over his left but he was completely human other wise. "I broke the programming of my Sugormin body and used the lab to reverse engineer the fusion gun so I could free myself and the others. But why didn't it work on Nicole-san?"

Damaras chuckled darkly, "It might have to do with the Upgrades Insarn did to her and your pirate friends, she didn't get around to Jasmine and Takeru so they were still fusions, but the rest, they are more like Barizorg now then a simple fusion! And clearly the process is irreversible!"

Nothing is irreversible before justice!" Jasmine said as she and Takeru powered down and took up positions next to Gokai Light.

Takeru looking over to Jealoushitto with a smile, "Gokai White eh?"

"Not White, Light!" then he too powered down, slightly flustering, "Not my design though. But that's a long story."

"Doesn't matter," Damaras laughs, "We still control your main team and where is Marvelous?"

Basco shrugged non nonchalantly, "He exploded, I'm Capt..."

Only to be shoved aside by Jealoushitto, "It doesn't matter," his gaze falling to Doc, "We have our Captain right here."

"Me?" Doc says confused.

"Sure, and I'll bet you'll find a way to fix the others in no time." Jasmine cheers him on, before eying the competition, "But we need to make a tactical retreat for now. Any ideas?"

"Actually." Doc smiled meekly as he took out a small detonator box with the Gokaiger crest on it and a single red button, "A certain someone gave a Pirate free reign of the weapons systems of the Zangyack fleet." With a push of the button thunder clapped over head as the fleets weapons activated and guns charged, primed, and fire...on each other, which was more then ample distraction for the reformed Sugokaigers to make their retreat with Jealoushitto and Basco.

Meanwhile at another place and time...

"You are no longer on your world," The White Wizard explained, "You are in ours. Furthermore you have fought your way back from the edge of despair and thus proven yourself capable of becoming a Wizard."

Marvelous waved his hand dismissively, "Don't care, I got all the power I need with this." he said holding up his Mobirate and Gokai Red Key.

"Will that power open the doorway back to your world?" the White Wizard taunted, getting Marvelous' full attention.

Marvelous looked down to his Mobirate and his own key as he put away the AkaRed key into his pocket, taking a moment to stare long at it, "I...don't know."

"Train as my apprentice, become a Wizard, and you will be able to open the doorway back home..." The White Wizard explained, "But I warn you...the training will not be easy."

Marvelous merely smirked, "Let's go!"

The White Wizard nodded as he stepped closer to Marvelous and held a hand to his hand shaped belt buckle, "Teleport, Now!" the belt spoke as a magic ring formed under their feet and rose up erasing them in the process.

Thus Wizard was left alone staring down at the strange Key clone of him, "What an unusual artifact." he mused as he turned the key over in his hands, "I can feel a power buried deep inside...I wonder." With a flip of the switch on his buckle the hand flipped back and forth a moment before he held the key up to the hand where a red orb of light glowed, and the buckle spoke, "Wizard, Please."

A red ring of magic rose up and through his form and Kamen Rider Wizard shiver before looking down at the Key in confusion. "That was strangely...refreshing."

**Ok gang now this is only half finished there still more to do but I wanted to get this up, as well as take a que from Greyking and put some comment here at the end, notably that with the intro of Gokai Light I open a challenge to all my fan out there. Come up with Light's design, remember he's essentially the Bankai/Extra Hero for the Gokaiger's not thr 6th ranger. And thus he should have a more armored form as well as a completely different Transformation Trinket (not a Mobirate and not a Gokai Celular). I look forward to your ideas.**

**Also, do you guys like Gokaiger Plus to support a comic adaption of it? I know a few different comic artists but they charge 35-50 per page so if I were to make a Gokaiger Plus Comic id have to raise some money for it. I can make a pleasefund page (because I can't make Kickstarter work, ever!) But only if there is interest.**


	19. Trick 5: The Final Confrontation

Trick 5: The Final Confrontation

_Last time on Kamen Rider Wizard: Haruto tried to protect the pianist, Takagi, from a Phantom. But Takagi recklessly exposed himself to the Phantom again. Also Haruto ran out of Mana after __saving Koyomi,__ in the chaos the Phantom used the opportunity to escape just as a strange new gate, Captain Marvelous suddenly appears, already on the brink of becoming a new Phantom. Haruto manages to enter Marvelous' Underworld but is severely weakened for the battle however Marvelous is able to recover on his own and aid in the battle for his soul. White Wizard appears proclaiming Marvelous to have the potential to be a Wizard and they leave to train, but not before Marvelous gives Haruto a strange Rider Key with his image on it that when used like a ring against his WizarDriver fully refreshes his Mana._

"Haruto-kun!" Rinko says rushing to Haruto's side, Shunpei not far behind with Koyomi trailing behind, "Are you okay?!"

Wizard demorphs and nods, "Actually yes," he stands looking over the Wizard Key curiously, "I feel like my Mana is fully recovered."

"Haruto..." Koyomi says softly just before Takagi walks up.

"Some wizard YOU are."

"Excuse me?" Rinko injects, "That's no way to treat someone who just risked his life to save you!"

"Why were you wandering around out here, anyway?!" Shunpei demands. "I thought you wanted to be in that competition tomorrow!"

"Shut up."

"I think you wanted the Phantom to attack you." Haruto inserts, reflecting back to Takagi attitude from before, "You wanted him to cripple you, so you wouldn't have to compete. It's written all over your face."

Takagi takes a deep breath, "You're right."

"Ehhhhh!?" Shunpei exclaims in shock.

"But why?" Rinko wonders.

"Because I can't win. The use of my hands would be a fine excuse for giving up."

"You can't be serious!" Rinko gasps.

"What kind of Genius pianist is so eager to loose control of his life?" Haruto presses, wiping the smile from Takagi's face.

Who turns accusingly toward him, "What kind of worthless wizard fails to beat the monster?"

"It's not Haruto's fault!" Koyomi shouts suddenly, now all eyes on her. "It's my fault that Haruto failed. If it weren't for me, he would've beaten that Phantom!"

"Koyomi." Rinko says softly.

"Forget about this idiot." Koyomi says getting ready to leave. "He's not worth fighting for, Haruto!"

"Whoa, Koyomi! Calm down, before you..." Haruto says following after.

Elsewhere under a bridge the Phantom known as Phoenix, in his human guise, sips from a a carton of orange juice as sits around some trash bored.

"What's this supposed to taste like?" he grouses as he sets his drink aside and the Phantom know as Medusa enters, "Man, pretending to be human's hard." his attention now drawn to his newly arrived companion, "Hey. How'd Cat Sidhe do?"

"I don't know."

"I thought you were gonna make sure he wasn't slacking?" he protests.

"I got sidetracked by an intriguing little girl."

"What's that mean, intriguing?"

"Ahhhhh," a new voice groans as the human form of Cat Sidhe wanders in collapsing atop some boxes, Phoenix and Medusa looking his way, "Man, that wizard was bad enough, but now his freaky sidekick can see right through me. This job is the worst, man."

"Freaky chick?" Phoenix demands.

"I finished off the girl." Medusa says casually.

"Huh?" Cat says propping himself up with surprise, "Naw man, I just saw her chillin' with the wizard!"

"What?" Medusa says looking thoughtful, "I see. Wizard must be infusing his doll with Mana."

"I have no idea what either of you are talking about!" Phoenix exclamations in frustration.

"Um..." Cat interrupts, "seriously, y'all, can I bug out of this mess already?"

"Shut up, idiot!" Phoenix say angrily kicking a barrel near Cat Sidhe.

Elsewhere with Koyomi and Haruto.

"Wait up! Koyomi-chan!" Haruto says finally catching up to her and taking her hand.

"Haruto..." she pauses, "You should rest, your Mana," her gaze turning down and away...it's my fault."

"It's ok," Haruto says with a dismissive hand wave, "That strange Marvelous fellow gave me a recharge, with this." hey says holding up the Wizard Key.

Koyomi takes the key turning it over in her hands, "A key that restores Mana? But Haruto-san why does it have your face on it?"

"I never got a chance to ask him before he headed off with White Wizard to train. The point is that I'm fine. You always overreact too much."

Koyomi looks down sullenly, "I'm sorry. It's just...I took so much Mana..."

"It's not your fault. Anyway, we should be getting back...the Gate."

Koyomi nods, "But I don't see how he's worth the trouble."

"What he's saying isn't necessarily how he really feels. When people say they don't need hope, that means they're desperate to hold onto it. You should know that, Koyomi."

In an unknown location Marvelous is surrounded by flames, his teeth ground in pain, his eyes squeezed shut, and still a smirk plays over his face, under him is a large red magic circle.

"You must push past the pain, the fear, and reach out and grab the power. It is only this or death." White Wizard instructs.

"I will take the power," Marvelous grunts as he reaches a hand out to a light before his eyes, the light of an eclipse, "because..." he drops to his knee as a shot of pain takes them out from under him, but only for a moment before he pushes himself back up and closes his hand around the light, "THAT'S WHAT A PIRATE DOES!"

The flames die and he drops to his knees, as a familiar voice speaks, "Driver on, Please."

"Impressive." White Wizard comments as Marvelous stands with his new WizarDriver around his belt, "But this is only the first step, if you wish to return home you must combine the power of the Wizard with the Power of the Pirate to open the Gateway across Time and Space."

Marvelous smirks as he opens his hand, revealing a Wizard's Ring patterned after Gokai Red. "Let's make it showy!"

As they arrive at the Antiques Store Haruto and gang call base the old man and owner Wajima is struggling to move a large desk into the front door, Haruto is quick to lend a hand as they arrive and set it off to the side.

"Thank you Haruto," Wajima bows slightly, "I take it thing with the Gate went well?"

"Garuda is watching his way home, I am about to head out to catch up with them but I was hoping you could do something for me."

"Oh?"

Haruto presents the Wizard Key, "A gift from a very unusual Gate, I was hoping you could mount it inside a ring for convenience."

"What does it do?"

Haruto smiles, "Recharges Mana."

Wajima takes the key with interest looking it over, "Most interesting." then hurries off to his work room, "It shouldn't take any time to set."

Haruto nods and heads back out, "Then I'm returning to the Gate. Garuda is watching him at the moment."

Wajima nods, "Send Garuda back here when you meet up and I'll give him the right to deliver."

Haruto nods as he heads out, Koyomi right behind him as Rinko and Shunpei enter the shop.

"I'm glad that Haruto met that Marvelous fellow, when he ran out of Mana I was so worried...but what about Koyomi?"

His memory return to earlier that day when Koyomi had collapsed and a desperate Haruto placed her hand with a strange ring on it against his buckle, 'Please, Please.'

Koyomi's body aglow with Mana for several moments before she opens her eyes startling Rinko and Shunpei.

"She was definitely dead." Shunpei muses just outside Wajima's door causing him to pause. "But then she came back to life?!"

"It looked like they were transferring Mana." Rinko muses.

"But why?! Why would Koyomi need Mana?"

Now Rinko was remembering a previous time he had caught up to Koyomi, 'Hey, come on...' and grabbed her hand instantly wiping away her smile.

"Her hand was cold as a corpse."

'You're so cold.'

In anger Memory-Koyomi pulls her hand away, 'Don't touch me!'

"Koyomi...might not be a normal human being."

"Ehhhhh?!" Shunpei exclaims in panic.

"So you've noticed." Wajima finally speaks from his work table, "We think that Koyomi is the remains of a particular Gate after her Phantom emerged."

The duo making their way into his work room to listen better.

"We don't know how her body is still intact, but the rest – Koyomi's life, memories, and hopes – were all taken by the Phantom when it manifested. Right now, Koyomi can't survive without Haruto's Mana."

The Gokai Galleon, Doc's Workshop, where the man of the half hour looks over his Sugormin blaster, "It's impossible!"

"What is?" a voice caught him off guard as the armored warrior that was Red Lion appeared.

"Joe-san, Ahim-san, Luka-san, and Nicole-san. Thanks to Insarn they aren't really Hybrids anymore, their more like Barizorg...cyborgs. Even if I were to eject the Sugormin parts of them that would leave then as half of who there where...literally...they would not be able to survive in such a state!"

"Then why not simply replace that half with another."

"All that would do is replace one dominant mind with another," Doc sighs as he slumps back into his chair.

"Doc-san." the spirit of the Red Lion said calmly as he turned Doc toward him. "There has been a long tradition in Super Sentai of humans relying on the power of the Animals, I understand for you Gokaigers you are more use to technology. But if you will trust to the will of your Animal Heart then a solution will present itself."

Doc looks thoughtful a long moment, before having a burst of inspiration, "Red Lion-sama...will you lend me your strength?"

"Of course."

As Takagi practices the piano Cat Sidhe wanders the streets.

"Dang, Lady Medusa is scary..." he grouses as the light of a passing car momentarily blinds him he assumes his true Phantom form and leaps toward a building, gazing up before making is way to the top stretching, "Maybe I can finally take a break up here!" Before dropping to the ground to rest. "Whew..."

"How's the night breeze feel?" Phoenix chides as he and Medusa make their presence known, much to Cat's chagrin, "Well?"

"Weren't you supposed to make the Gate loose hope?" Medusa chides.

"Answer the lady!"

"Well..." Cat says scratching his head nervously before quickly turning to flee.

He doesn't get far as Medusa takes her Phantom form and entangles him in her hair of snakes swinging him over the long drop of the building, "Wiseman desires the creation of more Phantoms. And he has no use for a Phantom that will not obey."

"Lemme go! Alright, already! I get it, so put me down!"

Medusa obliges as she throws him onto the roof roughly, chuckling darkly alongside Phoenix's hearty laugh.

"I wouldn't get her rattling, if I were you." Phoenix jokes as he saunters over toward Cat, "She's a real firecracker."

"My bad! My Bad! Seriously, I apologize!" Cat cowers as Phoenix towers over him.

"Come on, gimme your hand." Phoenix says calmly as he drops some Ghoul Stones into Cat's hands, "I'll hook you up with some ghouls."

Cat's eyes turn to the stones with curiosity as Phoenix continues.

"Overwhelm the Gate with Terror and let him sink into despair."

Meanwhile at Takagi place Haruto sits on a bench outside enjoying a plain sugar doughnut as he keeps an eye out for Cat Sidhe, Takagi music is beautiful, flawless, but not good enough for him and with a final sour note he slumps back into his chair in exasperation before slugging his way over to his couch, his eyes catching on his reflection in a standing mirror. Making his way to the mirror his gaze turns down to his hands before moving in to smash his fist into the mirror but stops short, tossing the mirror to the ground instead, shattering it. As he leans on the wall breathing heavily the doorbell rings, which is heads to open in frustration.

"What?"

It's Koyomi.

"What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I need to talk to you."

Opening the door wider to let her in his eyes spy Rinko and Shunpei standing behind Koyomi, "Do they need to talk to me, too?"

"What do you think you're doing here?" Koyomi demands angrily.

"I wanted to talk," Rinko starts, "so I followed-"

"We have nothing to talk about!"

"Hey!" Takagi protests, "Quit making a scene on my doorstep." before letting the lot of them into his apartment.

Shunpei is first to gravitate toward Takagi shelves of awards with awe, "These are amazing!" Looking back in shock to their owner, "You won all of these, Mr. Takagi?"

"So, what is it?" Takagi wonders nonchalantly.

"What are you going to do about the competition tomorrow?" Koyomi asks bluntly.

"That's none of your business."

"Just answer me!"

"It depends how I feel," Takagi admits, "I honestly don't care if I ever play the piano again. Maybe the Phantom will wreck the competition and save me some trouble."

"Tch, your not a very good liar."

A new voice speaks from outside the closed windows.

"Hey, what now?" Takagi says angrily as he moves to the windows and throws open the blinds to find...Marvelous! On the balcony balanced on the railing with his arms crossed over his chest before leaping down and letting himself into the apartment with a smirk.

"Stop living in the past, so you may fail. That should only encourage to to fight harder next time." he thrusts out his hand as if grabbing for the sun, "Reach out and grab hold of your dream, and if someone rises to stop you..." He draws his Gokai Saber and swings it a couple times, "You cut them down!"

"Just who the hell are you!" Rinko demands as Takagi and Koyomi drop into their seats looking thoughtful.

"Just what do you know!" Takagi shouts angrily, "You don't know how hard I worked to-"

Marvelous smirks, "Don't I?" He turns to Rinko and bows, "I am Captain Marvelous, and I am a Pirate. I have fought all my life against an evil empire only to have my partner betray me and kill my mentor and an evil witch to turn my comrades into soulless machines. Because of that I was thrust into your world with no way back home to make amends and I DID give up hope. I did fall to despair. I was a dog's hair from becoming a Phantom but something pulled me back from the edge.

"Haruto-san?" Koyomi whispers.

Marvelous smirks, "He helped me take back my soul but no, he did not bring me back from the brink." she smiles warmly as the voices of his crew: Luka, Joe, Ahim, Doc, and Nicole, echo in his mind.

Koyomi's voice grows soft and distant, "Face the present to move on to the future."

Marvelous nods as he moves back to the terrace and leaps back onto the railing, "And if that Phantom gives you any trouble just leave him to me. I owe a certain ring bearing wizard a debt and I plan to repay it before I return home."

And with that Marvelous leaps from the terrace to the level below and saunters off, his Gokai Saber balanced on his shoulder, "Hang on gang, I'm coming back, just hold out a little longer."

"Damaras! No more running! We end this now!" Doc shouts to the sky, "You WILL returns our comrades!"

Joining Doc were and Jasmine, Jealoushitto, and Takeru. There is a flash of light as four colored Sugormin appear, they were using the new type armor and were painted in Red, Blue, Pink, and Yellow.

"N-Nicole-san?"

"Joe-san?"

"Ahim-san?"

"Luka-san?"

"Sugo!" The red one spoke, "Our evolution is complete, there is nothing left of your former comrades only the Sugokaigers!"

"Sugo!"

Doc swallows hard, "R-Ready everyone?"

His team nodded.

"Gokai Change!"

"Gooooooookaiger!"

"(Spirit) Gokai Red!"

"(Spirit) Gokai Blue!"

"(Spirit) Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"(Spirit) Gokai Pink!"

"(Spirit) Gokai Spoiler!"

"Gokai Deka!"

"Gokai Light!"

"Red Mask!"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

"Hikari Sentai Maskman!"

In response Nicole's team drew their own Mobirates and began their own change.

"Sugokai Change!"

"Gooooooookaiger!"

"Sugokai Red!" Nicole lead off.

"Sugokai Blue!"

"Sugokai Yellow!"

"Sugokai Pink!"

"Uchuu T**eikoku** Sentai Sugokaiger!"

But there was a new twist, for not only was the Former Spoiler in Red now but Joe, Ahim, and Luka now wore blue, pink, and yellow variants of the same Spoiler uniform. And now it was ON.

Sugokai Pink and Yellow opened with a trade of weapons and an immediate launch into a sword dance that made the four Gokaiger easy pray for the gun play of Sugokai Pinks twin pistols who was soon joined by Sugokai Red as she traded her sword to Blue for a second gun and Blue moved to quickly engage Red Mask, easily parrying Takeru's attacks and countering the veteran with enough force to make his stumble and sparks to explode from his suit.

The Sugokaigers were stronger, faster, and more coordinated, with the shared personality of an Sugormin they could read each others moves without words and pressed their advantages.

"Doc now!" Light shouted as he took the brunt of Yellow's sword dance.

Green nodded as he rolled, and opened fire with is one pistol making Blue stumble.

"Final Wave!"

Green paused a moment to hold his Gokai Gun to his helmet in prayer, "Good luck Shark-sama."

"Gokai Blast!"

A blue streak shot toward Sugokai Blue knocking him onto his backside with surprising force and hiding him in a cloud of smoke

"Goooooookaiger!"

From the smoke flew a blue newtype Sugormin good chunks of his form missing as it exploded clearing the smoke to reveal.

"Gokai Blue!" Joe announced as he charged at Sugokai Yellow slashing her back and delivering a swift kick to her back side before she could react to what was happening. "Do it Doc!"

"Final Wave!"

Green laughed in triumph as he loaded a yellow key and fired, "Gokai Purifying Blast!"

Blue spun away at the last moment as the attack hit and the cloud shot up, as the yellow newtype shot out he quickly slashed it with his twin swords before it could explode. But Sugokai Red and Pink were already backing up to each other letting out a barrage of gun fire to cover them.

"Gokai Change!"

It would not be enough.

"Gooooookaiger!"

The powerful and hard to predict sword dance shot from the dust knocking the girls around like toys before Luka revealed her true form, "Gokai Yellow."

"Doc-san!" she shouted as he loaded a white key.

"Final Wave!"

Pink and Red scrambled to their feet, looking at each other as they each tried to hide between the other, as the shot fired Red was in front. "Gokai Purifying Blast!"

It was a vain attempt, the white energy beam shot toward Red but moment s before impact, as if the shot itself was intelligent it arced around Red to strike Pink before blowing both away from the explosion.

Red looked to the sky in panic, "Sugo! Get me out of here!"

"I'm sorry but can you please stick around?" A polite vice asked as a Pink newtype flew out and exploded moments before twin guns blasted Sugokai Red out of the path of the transport beam and onto her back.

"Gooooookaiger!"

The clearing dust revealing the obvious now as Ahim announced her truth, "Gokai Pink!"

"Last one!" Green said with relief as he loaded a Red key.

"Final Wave!"

Now scared Sugokaiger Red tried to outrun the attack ducking behind a building, "Gokai Purifying Blast!"

"It didn't care, like with Pink the red bullet tracked her down and as the Red newtype was shot out it was met by Blues Swords, Pinks bullets, and Yellows sword dance.

"Gooooookaiger!"

And finally the smoke cleared revealing a familiar yellow clad form.

"Gokai...SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL LLLEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!"

"Insarn!" Warz demanded, as a beam of energy shot down and enveloped the newtypes who were instantly repaired and grew to giant size.

"Can't we get a break?" Green sighed as he called up the Galleon and they formed Gokai-oh and Navi-oh making short work of the newtype Sugormin.

"Whew," Spoiler sighs slumping back into her seat as the crew gather on the ground, "We are so glad that nightmare is over, nya." as she powers down.

"Wait!" Doc protests just as the rest follow suit.

"Nya!" Nicole exclaims as she looks in shock at her body, she was naked but that was mitigated by the fact her body was covered in red fur, she had been changed into an anthropomorphic lion girl, and likewise Ahim was a white tiger girl, Luka was a yellow eagle girl, and Joe was a blue shark boy.

"Doc?" Luka growled, threatening to smack him with her wing arm, "explain, che!"

"I'm sorry!" He throws up his hands in defense, "I needed to replace the Sugormin parts, they were to inter grated and Red Lion-sama gave me the idea. I used Nicole-san's Gao Warrior keys to infuse you with their essences. It was the only option that would free your minds and not kill you!"

Joe crossed his arms a bit annoyed, "You can change ups back right, sur?"

"I'm working on it. It might take a while."

Joe huffs, "Well It beats being a Sugormin, sur."

"Nya, speak for yourself!" Nicole says annoyed, "You don't have a craving for tuna, nya!"

"Nyow that you mention it Tuna does sound delicious, Nya." Ahim says licking her lips.

"Hey! Yeah I could go for a little fish right now, che!"

Joe narrowed his eyes as he looked the three girls who shared a predatory look and licked their lips.

"Don't be getting any stupid ideas, sur," Joe protests as he draws a Gokai Saber.

"Don't worry Joe-san," Luka smirked, "I prefer my fish less gamey, che." Before she flapped her wings and took flight, "Come on girls, let's hunt us up some sushi, che!"

Ahim and Nicole nod as they drop to all four and bound off after Luka purring.

Atop the concert hall Cat Sidhe sits laughing, it's a new day, "I'm finally gonna seal this deal!" his gaze dropping to his collection of Ghoul Stones, "Come on." before tossing several to the ground to create a small army.

"Alright, let's get him!" Cat says and he leaps down to lead the assault the people about fleeing in panic.

On a near bench Haruto takes a bite of a plain sugar doughnut as he looks over to the commotion, and is about to speak when...

"You're late, Phantom-chan!"

Marvelous appears atop a near building and leaps down next to Haruto raising a hand to stop him from standing, "I owe you for saving my soul." he says as he takes out his Gokai Red Key flipping it open, "Let's make it showy! Gokai Change!"

"Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooookaiger!"

"A new Wizard?" Cat says confused.

"Not quite," Gokai Red says as he opens fire, "call me Gokai Red. I am captain of the Gokai Pirates!"

However his blasts, as powerful as they are do nothing to the ghoul who just look about confused.

"I don't know who you are Pirate-san," Haruto says standing as he places a black hand ring by his belt.

"Driver On, Please."

"But it take magic to defeat magic." he finishes as his Driver appears and he takes out a red ring flipping the mask down as he hold it next to the buckle.

"Shabadoobie, Touch to Henshin."

"Henshin."

"Flame, Please."

"Watch these will you." Haruto says handing his doughnut as he takes a bit and put the remainder back into it's band before handing it to Gokai Red as a magic ring appears from Haruto's right and passes across him.

"Ki Ki, Ki Ki Ki!"

"Ice these clowns!" Cat orders as Wizard finishes his transformation.

"It's showtime!" Wizard announces as he charges in.

"Showtime eh?" Gokai Red smirks as he sets the bag on the bench and takes out a new Ranger Key, "Well if it takes magic...Gokai Change!"

"Maaaaaaaagi Ranger!"

Gokai Red's own magic circle forms from his feet up as he transforms into Magi Red and chages in with his Magi Sword joining Haruto as they cut through the first wave of Ghouls.

"Alternate forms?" Wizard smirks, "Impressive magic."

"Sorry this is just something I pirated," Gokai Red laughs as the Ghouls are cut down and explode, "We haven't even gotten to my new tricks."

"I look forward to seeing them, Pirate-san!"

As the last of the Ghouls fall Cat stops his foot in anger, "Aw, dangit!" before taking out more Ghoul Stones and tossing them at the ground, "All of you, get 'im!"

The new army is several times larger and Magi Red and Wizard gather up side by side, "See if you can match this trick," Wizard jokes as he takes out a ring for his left hand.

"Copy, Please."

A new ring form next to Wizard creating a second Wizard who mirrors the moves of the first exactly, right down to the use of the Copy Ring two more times for a total of 8 Wizards.

"Connect, Please."

Who then all create a smaller seal into which they reach to pull out a WizSwordGun each and open fire with the gun mode to wipe out the entire army.

"How's that fair?!" Cat protests as the 8 wizards all combine back into one.

"Your turn," Wizard says graciously as he steps back and motions to Cat as Magi Red steps forward.

"Aw, man, you're the worst!" Cat grouses as he charges the two wizards.

"Well this looks like as good a time as any for my new Greater Power." Magi Red says as he reverts to Gokai Red and places a black hand ring on his left hand, but unlike Wizard's its trimmed in Red not Gold.

"Driver On, Please!"

Cat skids to a halt as he looks curiously at the transformation about to take place as a golden Driver appears over his Gokai Buckle the blakc hand trimmed in Red and the Ranger outline in the center of the hand, even Wizard tilts his head to watch curiously.

"Shabadoobie, Touch to Shinka. Shabadoobie, Touch to Shinka."

"Let's make this Showy," Gokai Red smirks as he places a ring with Gokai Red's helmet on his right hand, "Shinka."

A magic ring forms at Gokai Red's feet as he rests his Gokai Saber on his opposite shoulder.

"Aka Aka, Aka, Aka, Aka!"

The ring travels up Gokai Red transforming his suit to a more armored form and changing his long coat to the same length as Wizard as well as adding more armor to his shoulders and helmet, all told the new form looked like a fusion of Wizard and Gokai Red but where as Wizard had a Dragon Mottif on his shoulders and his magic seals Gokai Red had his Leviathan.

"Gokai Rider, Red!" he announced as the spell finished transforming his Gokai Saber into something a cross between the Gokai Saber and WizSwordGun.

"Kabuto, Please!"

Red removed a ring patterned after a Legendary Rider and placed it on his left hand before he suddenly speed up, pirating Kamen Rider Kabuto's Clock Up ability for a high speed assault on cat and sending him rolling.

"I ain't gonna be no easy score!" Cat growled as he got back to his feet and leap up to scale the side of the building.

"Your turn." Red says pirating Wizards own stance and offer from before.

"Thank you." Wizard nods as he removes his Flame ring and swaps it out for a green one.

"Hurricane, Please"

Red rests a hand on his hip as he watches, "This should be interesting."

"Ku, Ku! Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku!"

Wizard places his hand over his head as a green ring descends transforming his red to green and changing his helmet. Then switching his WizSwordGun to a reverse grip he summons up a cyclone of green wind as he flies up to meet Cat smashing him several times to bring him back to the ground.

As Cat gets back to his feet frustrated and ready to change Wizard looks to Red with a nod, "Together this time?"

Red nods as they open the hands on their WizSwordGun.

"C'mon And Slash! Shake Hands!"

"And now, the finale!" Both Wizards say together as they each reach over and shake the hand of the others weapons.

"Hurricane Final Wave!"

"Gokai Slash Strike!"

Red inserting his Gokai Red Key into his WizSwordGun

"Ku Ku Ku, Ku Ku Ku!"

"Aka Aka Aka, Aka Aka Aka!"

Red lets loose with a cyclone of green wind and red fire as Wizard unleashes a massive crescent of Red energy as Cat tries to protest the attacks coming his way which lift him up into the air before the second strike of the Cyclone Slash and the Final Wave hit him and he explodes, but wizards looking away as they bump fists.

But a strange groan draws their attention back to where Cat was and as they turn back they see Cat on the ground, in his human form, looking very confused.

"W-what happened?" Wizard looks to Red confused just as his phone rings and he takes it out.

"Haruto!" It was Koyomi, "What do you do...Cat Sidhe is no longer a Phantom!?"

"Eh?" Wizards says returning to Haruto as he watches Red walk off taking out a new ring.

"Decade, Please."

A wall of gray energy rising up as Red reverts to Marvelous and salutes Haruto as he walks off into the gateway, "Come and visit our world some time Wizard-san, I'll have Nicole-san prepare you a plate of homemade Doughnuts...plain sugar."

All Haruto can do is wave mutely as Marvelous vanishes from his life.

"H-Hey?" the former Cat Sidhe says as he walks over to Haruto, "I-I'm a little lost..." he scratches the back of his head nervously, "C-Can you give me some directions?"

Haruto nods with a smile.

The Gigante Horse

"INSARN!" Warz howls as he watches his Sugokaigers slip though his fingers, "Fix this! Fix this! Fix this! Fix this! Fix this!"

Insarn smirks, "Do not worry Lord-sama," her gaze drifting to Damaras, "Even though Damaras lost us the prototypes we really don't need them any more."

Damaras growls as Insarn snaps her fingers, a unit of newtype Sugormin, one carries a suitcase while another a small box, Insarn takes the later and sets it on Warz console opening it to reveal a set a five new Mobirates, emblazoned with the Zangyack seal and opposite them in the roof of the case five dark colored Ranger keys with highlights in Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink. She then takes the second suit case and opens it laying out dozens of photos of people, people of legendary heritage.

"We have taken all we need from Nicole-san." her voice getting dangerous low, "besides she can still serve our purposes even as a member of those damn Pirates..."


	20. Net Movie 1: Luka's Nest

Net Movie 1: Luka's Nest

"Looking good Luka," Jasmine smiles as Luka twists back and forth to look over her new outfit, it's was little more then a skirt length version of her coat tied to her body with a neck strap, a wrap around segment under her wing span, and some strips around her legs but it provided modesty for the newly minted bird girl.

"Thanks Jasmine, che," Luka preened, "but it still burns me up that Zangyack still has all my clothes, and more importantly all my jewelry, che!"

"Now let's test drive your Gokai Change."

Jasmine picked up Luka's Mobirate from a near table as well as the Gokai Yellow key and tossed them to Luka whose new wings were unable to catch them but as they fell she instinctively flapped her wings hovering a bit as she caught them in her taloned feet, "Gokai Change, che!"

It proved easy to set the key and turn it with her talons as the 3 glowing yellow Xs and one V flew out as Luka Hovered there. As the first one passed over her her wings were compressed into the black body suit, boots, and gloves, restoring (at least everything below the neck) to the normal human shapes which also meant her hovering abruptly stopped as she dropped to her feet and more noticeably her bust expanded out to it's old size, (the transition to avian having robbed her completely of them as her biology was no longer mammalian in nature). The Second X flew in to create her coat as per normal and the last X and V formed her visor, Gokai Yellow was back.

"Gokai Yellow, che!" she exclaims as she waved 2 fingers across her visors, bouncing on her heels for a few moments. "This is great!" before taking a moment to weight her bust in her restored hands. "I'm back to normal, che!"

Jasmine smiles as she walks closer and reaches up to take off Gokai Yellow's helmet, her head underneath was still that of a bird but the rest of her body remained human. Tilting her head curiously she takes a long look at Gokai Yellow's form, "We could probably put some clothes on top of all that so you can at least walk around normally."

Shortly...

Luka emerges from the back room of the Galleon wearing her old uniform, minus all the jewelry, and wearing quite obviously that under her blouse was the neck guard and under suit of Gokai Yellow, as well as having the signature white gloves and armored cuffs.

"Che!" Luka muses as she flexes her fingers, "I can live with this."

Then she powers down, her clothes reverting to her single skirt design as she reverts fully to bird form and makes her way to the deck, Jasmine following as Luka makes her way to the edge and spreads her wings wide, "Thanks Jasmine-san, che, but right now I'd like to spread my wings while I have 'um, che!"

Jasmine nods waving as Luka flies off.


	21. Net Movie 2: Sword Shark

Net Movie 2: Sword Shark

For Joe the transformation to a fish person didn't have to dire an effect on him, he was even able to recreate his outfit with little trouble, but there were other issues, the primary among them was that his skin would dry out quickly and to rectify this he spent a great deal of time swimming in the waters around Toyko.

"This is gonna take some getting use to, nya," A familiar spoke as Joe emerged onto the shore to find Nicole sitting on a rock wearing her old uniform, save for a lack of shoes.

"I'm sure Doc will be able to change us back in no time, sur." Joe said casually as Nicole tossed him a Gokai saber which he caught with ease. "So what brings a cat to my ocean, sur," Joe smirked, "I thought cat's hated water."

Nicole smirks, "Common misconception, that's just the house cats, us larger predators have no problem with it, after all most of our prey, and by that I mean Zebras and the like, not a lot of sharks in the savannas and jungles, maybe some 'gators and the like, nya. Anyways in the hotter climates most of the prey creatures head to the same watering holes too drink and lions may sometimes chase after them through the oasis, nya."

Joe smirks, "So what brings you here, sur?" though he had his ideas, especially since she took out a second Gokai Saber.

"I have been practicing as best I could on my own but I've plateaued," she slid one fit back as she swung her sword around in a familiar arc, the blade starting to glow, Joe mirroring the stance before they both released Sid's signature cross slash, the waves of force clashing, fighting for dominance for several moments before Joe's won out and blasted Nicole head over heels.

Nicole picked herself up into her hands and feet, lips curled up in a snarl as her fur stood on end before she launched herself at Joe.

"Nicole-san control your animal-half, sur!" Joe says as he spins out of the way making Nicole skid but she recovers quickly and launches herself at Joe again.

Joe spun out of the way again before hitting Nicole with the but of his Saber at the arc of her neck forcing Nicole into eating a face full of sand.

"You better now Nicole-san, sur?" Joe asks cautiously as she rolls onto her back, breathing heavy as she takes his hand.

She nods, "Y-yeah," she says scratching the back of her head, "I don't know what it is but I just feel so...primal at times, nya,"

Joe nods, "Wouldn't surprise me, sur," Joe says pacing, "Insarn spent a lot of time working on you. Even as a Sugormin your for was different then ours, sur."

Nicole takes a seat, her eyes looking down at her feet, "Y-yeah...Insarn...nya."

Joe places a hand on her shoulder in comfort, "Was there something else, sur?"

Nicole's mind flashes back to The Gigante Horse, more specifically Warz Gil's private bedchambers, specifically his bed, over, and over, and over, again, a growl rising from her throat as she shuts her eyes tight. "No, nya, nyothing."


	22. Net Movie 3: Tiger Princess

Net Movie 3: Tiger Princess

"You look elegant miss Ahim," Jealoushitto swoons as he walks beside Ahim who was in her full gown, and unlike Nicole had even managed to get some shoes to cover her paws, she even had her head fur done in an elegant way despite any real lengths of hair to work with. They were carrying bags of groceries.

Ahim flustered a little at the comment as she gave a slight curtsy, "Thank you Jealoushitto-san, nya. A lady must do her best to set the proper impression, even under such..." she pauses looking at her paws, "...unusual situations...nya." Setting her feelings aside she gives her full attention to Jealoushitto, "And you Jealoushitto-san, are you going to stay with us aboard the Galleon or follow Miss Jasmine's lead and live elsewhere, nya?"

"Well," Jealoushitto muses, "I don't really have any place to call home like Miss Jasmine, my hope is a distant Zangyack member world, and even ignoring that I've spend more time on warships trying to prove my worth to Insarn before everything that happened here," an angry fire glowing in his eyes as he remembers Insarn's betrayals.

"Jealoushitto-san, nya?" Ahim says putting her bags down to hold Jealoushitto's hand a moment, "You don't have to leave, your a comrade after all, nya."

Jealoushitto takes a long breath, "I would not feel right, it is still Marvelous ship, and...also...I have taken Earth as my new home. I feel I need to find my place in it. I will of course come when called but I just feel like I need to find my place among the people of Earth."

Ahim nods as she picks up her bags with a warm smile, despite rows of razor sharp teeth, "I'm sure you'll find what you are looking for Jealoushitto-san."

"Thank you Miss Ahim."


	23. Net Movie 4: Doc's Spirit

Net Movie 4: Doc's Spirit

"The others are waiting for you Doc." Takeru entered Doc's worship to find him engrossed in work on the Sugormin Fusion Buster arm. "They want to present a united front as they kick out Basco, and the hero of the hour is a key part of that."

"Hero?" Doc pauses looking Back to Takeru, just behind him were the others, Nicole, Luka, Ahim, Joe, Jasmine, and Jealoushitto. "I didn't do anything special. Nicole-san is the real hero."

"M-Me, Nya?" her eyes cast down, "If it wasn't for me Zangyack would have never caught the rest of you and now be armed with foreknowledge of the future, because of me Zangyack is more powerful...a-and Marvelous is...gone, nya."

Ahim and Luka take up sides next to Nicole, a comforting hand on her shoulders, "You have done a lot of good things as well Miss Nicole-san, nya."

"Yeah!" Luka add pumping a fist, "We've really kicked a lot of butt thanks to you, che!"

She smiles weakly but locks her gaze on Doc, "But your the one, the ONLY one who broke the Sugormin mind control by yourself...nya...I was just it's puppet."

"I didn't do it," Doc says turning back to his work, his voice low, "I heard your voice. You gave me the strength. You saved me, all I did was follow your advice, like we have all been doing since you arrived. You said in our darkest hour I would come through and save us."

Nicole laughs, "Seriously Doc? That's you excuse, I wasn't even taking about this...how could I? The closest the original time line ever came to this was an accidental fusion between two crew members, and that doesn't happen until after we start whittling down the chain of command. No Doc you did this on your own, only proving my point. When everyone else was powerless you dug deep and you saved us all, nya. I'm flattered that you used my little predictions to inspire you but I didn't do anything, it was you, Don Dogier, Doc, the new Captain of the Gokai Galleon. And no one else."

"C-Captain?" Doc stammers as the crew share looks, Jasmine stepping forward, "We all agreed on it."

"Until Marvelous returns," Joe adds casually.

"You're our new Captain."

Nicole steps forward holding out her Red Spoiler Key.

Doc pushes the key aside, "You keep it, I-I'm not Red material." then slowly pushed himself to his feet, "But if you are all agreed I promise to do my best to make sure I'm worthy of the title. And I promise we'll find Marvelous. And I will turn you all back to normal. But you are right, this team isn't whole without a Red Ranger, and I can think of only one person to fill that role...you Nicole-san."

"Agreed, nya!"

"Yes, a female Red, che!"

"I'll follow you Nicole-san, sur!"

"Your actions saved my life, it is yours to command."

"Hey I've always like you," Jasmine smiles.

"Well it's no something I ever say in my day but during the Legend War I fought alongside Princess Red of the Shinkengers and was quite impressed, I say your more then qualified to follow in her footsteps."

Nicole smiles, starting to purr, "T-Thank you everyone, nya...I'll do Marvelous proud."

Clearing his throat Doc marches toward the door, "W-Well then...let's get that Traitor off our ship."


	24. Net Movie 5: The Traitor Gets his Due

Net Movie 5: The Traitor Gets his Due

"What?" Basco says in shock as Nicole pull him out of the Captain's chair, "What is this all about?!"

The entire crew was gather opposite him, arms crossed, Doc and Nicole in the center, Navi hovering over their shoulders, even Sally was among them.

"Y-You're out, our deal is null and void." Doc says in his best tough voice.

"We've had a change in management and we have been reviewing all past deals and our Captain has determined you have fallen short of your end of the bargain, nya." Nicole says putting a comforting paw on Doc's shoulder for which he looked back to her and smiled.

"What the heck are you blabbing about."

"The terms of our deal, che. Was reliant on your help is recovering the crew from Zangyack, che."

"And your all here, mission accomplished." Basco says smugly.

"No thanks to you, sur."

"In fact during the final confrontation you couldn't even be bothered to show up."

"Tch." Basco says waving a hand dismissively as he walks off, "fine, smell more like a farm then a proper ship around here anyway."

This was greeted by growls from Joe, Ahim, Luka, and Nicole, "See you around Green-chan...come Sally."

"Uchi," Sally grunted as she looked between Basco and the others but stood her ground.

"Sally?"

She refused to move.

"As I recall," Jealoushitto reminds, "When Sally was converted you were ready to leave her for dead while Marvelous swore to save her."

"She knows who here real friends are."

"Uchi!"

"Tch." Basco says as he walks off, "Can't trust anyone but yourself anyway."

Shortly on the ground Basco watches as the Galleon flies off, a smirk playing across his lips as he reaches into his pocket to pull out his Sixth Ranger Keys (KibaRanger, MegaSilver, GaoSilver, AbareKiller, MagiShine, Bouken Silver, Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver, Shinken Gold and Gosei Knight) before reaching into another pocket to pull out ten more (Signalman, Black Knight Hyuuga, DekaMaster, DekaSwan, MagiMother, WolzardFire, Great Sword Man Zubaan, Black Lion Rio, Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele, Princess Shinken Red) before putting them all away to take out another, a Black Gokaiger Key, and his golden Mobirate with the key hole unplugged, "A fair trade."


	25. Movie 1: Gokaiger vs Goseiger

Movie 1: Gokaiger vs Goseiger 399 Big Climatic Battle

"Sugo!" Gosei Red was sent flying as the Sugormin blasted him with his arm cannons.

He was not the only one being brutalized by Sugormin, all of the Goseigers, even Gosei Knight were being manhandled by both regular Gormin and Sugormin. Gosei Great lie in ruins along with a good portion of the city as the team were knocked into one large pile.

"Who are these Zangyack guys?!" Black wondered as they all struggled to their feet.

"They're way too powerful." Blue notes. "They're probably the strongest enemies we've ever faced!"

They weren't even on their feet when Red looked to the sky to see a fleet of warship about to open fire on them. And as the beams fired they ran as fast as they could, but it was not enough and they were blown into the forest where they regrouped around a tree to get there bearings as the fleet flew overhead.

"Everyone! Hang in there." Red encouraged, "we'll soon meet up...with our Sempai who will fight with us!"

Only for Red to nearly loose his head as a Gormin's blaster sparks off the trunk of the tree as a small unit of them close in on the Goseigers

"Red Bute!"

A sudden lash of a white weapon knocks the Gormin on their backs as a new figure, arrives on the scene.

"You're the 34th Super Sentai..." The figure asks as he rolls up his whip, "The Goseigers?"

"You're from the first Super Sentai, Go Ranger..." Yellow coos in awe.

"Yeah." he nods before lifting his arm into the air in pose, "I am Aka Ranger!"

But the moment is quickly ruined as a Sugormin leaps down from a tree on the unprepared original Red Ranger. Only to have his attack blocked by the baton of a new arrival who gives Aka Ranger the opening he need to land a heavy punch to the Sugormin before the two of them high kick it and send it flying.

"JAKQ Dengekitai's..." Pink begins with joy.

"BIG ONE!" The new white ranger spins around to introduce himself.

"The other 33 Super Sentai will soon meet here," Big One explains as he and Aka Ranger move to meet the Goseigers, "We're all ready to give up our lives."

This causes a pause of shock among the Goseingers.

"Will you also join us?" Aka Ranger inquires of the Gosei Angels.

"We will," Red says without hesitation, "if it's to protect this planet."

"Yeah." Knight, Blue, Pink, Black, and Yellow say in unison.

"Yeah." Aka Ranger pumps his fist as he leads the charge, "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Big One adds as the turn only to be met by an army of Sugormin and Gormin.

"Them again!" Yellow moans.

"VEGA SLASH!"

The arrival of Deka Master and Deka Swan open a path through the Zangyack forces as Black Knight Hyuuga and Princes Shinken Red arrive to clear the rest.

"Goseigers," The Black Knight shouts, "We'll hold them off!"

"Hurry and join with the other Super Sentai!" WolzardFire adds as he arrives with MagiMother to aid the other four.

"Signalman has arrived!" along with Great Sword Man Zubaan to hold off the Zangyack forces.

"Zuban Zuban Zubaan!" the golden warrior shouts as he kicks his way through the Zangyack forces.

"I will fight for justice too!" Signalman adds as he cuts his way though more Zangyack before saluting the Goseingers.

"Zuun Zuun!"

"AkaRanger, Big One!" DekaMaster shouts, "Please leave this to us!"

"Okay! We're counting on you!" Big One answers.

"Alright. Go!" Aka Ranger says as he leads the charge out.

"Okay!"

As Big One, Aka Ranger, and the Goseigers charge out Deka Master pauses to watch, "We're counting on you, super Sentai."

But a large group of Zangyack forces are on the tail of the Sentai...until their path is blocked by a figure in black and another in green who glow with Ringi before launching it as energy balls to decimate the forces. Giving the 8 Sentai to meet up with their Sempai to create a massive triangle of 34 generations of Super Sentai with the Goseigers at the head.

However opposite them was an equally large if not larger army of Gormin and Sugormin.

"Let's go!" Aka Ranger shouts to begin the charge.

Goseiger fought beside Go-Onger and Bokenger, Shinken Red dueled with an army of Gormin, GoGoV tore through Sugormin with military precision, GoGoV Red pausing only a moment as for only the briefest of moments he was a figure in silver fight along side them. Denji Blue fought beside Goggle Black. Gao Rangers fought along side Dai Ranger and Dynaman. Every Ranger that had ever lived was back, even house who had died in their day had somehow returned, but there was another level to the war, seen in glimpses, phantoms, and shadows. A silver ranger here, a green there, yellows, blues, whites, and so on. Seen for only a moment and not turning the tide in any serious way the battles were building toward a climax as the forces of Good wore down the Zangyack ground forces only to become victims of a bombardment from the warships flying over head, a bombardment that quickly corralled all of them, even the extra Rangers like DekaMaster and WolzardFire to on central point with Aka Ranger at the center.

"Let's go everyone!" Aka Ranger said as he made lead a desperate last gambit, "We will combine all of Super Sentai's powers to protect Earth!"

A chorus answered him as nearly 200 arms reached for the sky and began to glow and that power shot toward the armada in the sky.

"We will give out power as well." WolzardFire said leading the ten extra warriors, "To protect the future of all the families on this planet!"

The wave of energy tore through the armada tearing it to shreds, and continues outward, into space, and beyond.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" some distance away a woman named Mia swerved, her bike crashing into a wall as she was thrown from it crumpling into a ball as her nose bled and she held her head in pain for several moments.

But the moment soon past leaving a shiver through her body as she got uneasily to her feet, "W-What k-kind of vision was that." she mused as she tried to warm my body, "a-and why h-has it left me feeling s-so c-cold?"

Back at the battle Alata slowly awoke, looking to the clear sky, "What happened...to us." as the former Gosei Red sat up he saw his friend lain out around him who were also starting to stir and awaken, only Gosei Knight was not present. But his first concern was his Skyic partner Eri who he shook gently to wake.

"Moune." Agri said doing to say to his Landic sister, "you ok?"

"So...we're alive?" Hyde noted as he sat up on his own, having no one of his tribe to check on.

"What about Zangyack? Did we beat them?" Moune wondered looking to her brother.

"Ah," A new voice spoke as he approached the group, a man in a tank coat with red trimming, "their fleet was destroyed."

Beside him a girl in a black coat trimmed in yellow nodded, giving Eri a sign of relief, "Then...it's all over?"

"Yeah." Another boy, in green, was helping a friend, in gold, approached them, "But we can't ever fight in those forms again."

"Eh?" the Goseigers said in shared confusion.

"We used up the power we use for fighting," the man in gold explained.

"No way," Moune said in disbelief.

"But why?" Eri wondered.

"Our powers scattered into space along with Zangyack's fleet," the girl in black and yellow explains.

At that moment in space however AkaRed floated, watching, tracking the scattered powered, an idea already forming. "You may not understand it all now, but in time all will become clear." he spoke almost as if to an invisible partner at his side.

Back on Earth Agri took out his Gosei Black card only to watch it dissolve into light in his hand, regret building in his voice, "We can't transform again? We can't use our Tensou Techniques either."

The weight of the moment hanging in the air as a heavy silence.

"But..." Alata was first to break it, with a smile, "I think this was for the best."

All eyes now turning slowly toward him as he stood tall, "Because..we were able to protect this planet."

Eri smiled first, her heart lifting as she nodded. Followed by Hyde, then Agri, and Moune and the former Goseigers stood together.

"Yeah," the man in tan and red smiled next, "we were able to protect Earth's future."

And the smile spread to the rest and they all enjoyed the sun and looked toward the clear sky.

But all good things must come to an end, and the nightmare, Zangyack return a few years later with a new fleet. But by then the 34 Super Sentai powers that were scattered across space have been inherited by these unbelievable rogues.

"Gokai Red!"

Traveler from the future a young woman with two souls and the gift of precognition, the Feline Fatal Nicole/Mia Blecker.

"Gokai Blue!"

Deserter from the Zangyack cause, Swordsman of the Sea, the shark man Joe Gibken.

"Gokai Yellow!"

Orphan of the Zangyack war machine, seeking treasure across the stars, the eagle eyed eagle woman, Luka Millfy.

"Gokai Green!"

Inventor, mechanics, cook, medic, a man of many talents, Captain Don "Doc" Dogier.

And lastly...

"Gokai Pink!"

Sole survivor of a conquered world, princess of a lost civilization, the noble tigress, Ahim de Famille.

Together these rogues fight on in the memory of their lost Captain Marvelous for the future of their adopted world.

**Gokaiger vs Goseiger 399 Big Climatic Battle**

"Gormin!" Insarn orders a large unit of the foot soldiers into attack with Barizorg by her side.

"Go!"

Gokai Red takes the lead diving in the force shooting and slashing as she makes her way toward Insarn, "Insarn! You will return Luka's clothes and the man you kidnapped! This is the big movie, I warned you of the stakes! And yet you haven't changed, if anything you've gotten worse, I won't let you strike a pact with KurojuujiOu and plunge this world into eternal darkness, nya!"

"Ah mou!" Yellow groans as she cuts her way through her share, "I don't want to deal with you all day!" she "I have a date at three to have my plumage preened, che!"

"Indeed," Pink adds as she cut though her own forces, "with all this new fur my weekly salon visit is already going to take all day and I do not wish to keep my gracious hosts waiting, nya!" as she spins around and braces her Gokai Gun on her Saber to fire on Barizorg who deflects each shot with his sword.

"That is nonsense. You chose to get involved!"

"Nicole-san!" Blue calls, "Like we practiced, sur!"

Red and blue break away from the Gormin as they slid into a familiar stance their Gokai Sabers glowing.

"No you don't!" Green interrupts some Gormin going for their exposed backs with some rapid gunfire.

"More pathetic copies?" Barizorg scoffs as he slides into the same stance, the three warriors releasing the cross slash wave at the same time Barizorg's energy wave fighting against the two from the Gokaigers before overtaking them.

"Everyone now, nya!" Red calls as the Gokaigers all suddenly stop their fighting and roll off to the sides, Barizorg's attack tearing up the ground as it obliterates the remaining Gormin fighters.

"W-What?" Insarn flinches as the Gokaigers gather up together.

Stepping together Yellow and Red place their hands on their hips and they lean forward in taunt, "So predictable, nya!"

"Baka, che!"

"Tch, you forget you told us everything that was going to happen, this was all a distraction while our forces tracked down your Sempai! Gormin!"

More Gormin arrives several kneeling to fire their riffle blasts at the Gokaigers.

Blue scoffs, "So that's how you want it. Gokai Change, sur!"

"Gooooooo-onger!"

Changing into the 32th Super Sentai team as they raced forward and out of the explosion of the blasts, and continued to use their speed to knock the Gormin flat. But the Gormin recovered quick and chrge at the Gokaigers exposed backsides.

"Gokai Change!"

"Dyyyyyyyyynaman!"

"Dai Bakuhatsu!" the team shout together as a massive explosion behind them decimates the Gormin and the Dyna-Gokaigers turn to face Insarn and Barizorg.

"In that case," Barizorg says snapping his fingers, "Sugormin 2.0!"

Three of the new type Sugormin appear next and charge as Dyna-Black take out the next key, "Let's go with this next!"

"Gokai Change!"

"Fiiiiiiive Man!"

"Brother Attack, nya!" Red calls as Black and Blue fly forward and Pink and Yellow leap into the air and come in to hammer the Sugormin with their signature weapons as Red leaps in with a deep slice that leaves a glowing v behind to decimate the Sugormin, "V Sword Attack, NYA!"

Undeterred Insarn simply summons more Gormin to aid her, Red counters bu dropping into a low stance and growling, demophing back to her feline form as she prepares to charge.

"Ah mou, che!" Yellow groans, "Quick everyone restrain her!"

The other four are quick to react holding Nicole back as she bites at the air and claws at Insarn.

"Everyone!" Black orders, "Use Tensou techniques to cover our retreat until Nicole calms down!"

"Okay, nya!"

"Sure thing, sur!"

"Yes, che!"

With one hand holding Nicole the crew summon out their Gosei Black, Yellow, Pink, and Blue keys.

"Tensou Nicole-san, Tensou! Doc says waving the Red key in front of her face trying to get her attention."

"I'll rip out your black heart with my bare teeth, NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She growls at Insarn just as a black and Yellow blur bowl her over and pull her out of the grip of the others. She recovers quickly charging at Insarn.

"G-Gormin!" she pleads only for Barizorg to comment, "We're out of troops." and steps up kicking Nicole back with a boot to her face.

The battle pauses a moment as all combatants turn toward Alata and gang as they stand holding the Goseiger keys.

Nicole snarls as she digs her claws into the ground, seeking red as she look at Alata..."Fresh mea..." but her fury quickly dies as she continues to stare.

"Who are you guys?" Gokai Green asks as the rest revert to Gokaiger form.

"The true owners of these powers," Alata explains.

"What, sur?"

"Sorry, but," Alata continues as they unfold the keys and hold them in ranger from close to their hearts, "...We'll be taking these back." the key glowing brightly as the crests on the crest of each key grow along with the light. "Protecting the planet..." Alata smiles, "The Gosei Angels' powers..."

Wings of light erupt from their back as they flood the area with light blinding everyone, and as the light fades The Goseigers stand reborn.

"We're back to normal at last!" Gosei Pink cooes.

"Alright!" Gosei Yellow cheers as she feels and flexes a muscle.

"Now we can carry out our mission." Blue says confidently.

"No way!" Green gasps, "They did it just using the Ranger Keys?!"

"Yes, nya," Pink confirms.

"So that means they're the real Goseigers, che?" Yellow muses getting ready to elbow Blue who simply catches her elbow.

"Apparently, sur."

"This is so cool, nya," Nicole says dropping into a crouch to stare in awe, holding her head with one hand, "Ugh my head still hurts."

"And who are these guys?!" Insarn demands.

"Zangyack!" Gosei Red growls, "Defense Storm, Tensou!" he calls as he summons out a tornado to blow away Insarn.

"Fun's over, sur," Blue says stepping forward, "What is it you want."

"Yeah, che!" Yellow protests, "Give us back our Ranger Keys!"

"Huh?" Gosei Yellow protests, "These powers originally belonged to us!" who storms forward only to held back by Blue and Red.

"I'm sorry for doing it this way," Gosei Red steps forward with a sorry nods.

Blue waves his hand dismissively, "Like we care, sur!"

"Yeah!" Nicole finally speaks up, "As long as you can protect them and your Greater Power we couldn't care less," she says looking to the other Gokaigers, "Isn't that right, nya?"

The others all just nod.

Alata smiles, leading both teams as they power down, (except Yellow who simply takes her alternate helmetless form), "We thank you for understanding...now if you could just hand over the Gosei Knight Ranger Key we'll be on our way."

"Gosei Knight?" Blue looks confused as do the others, who turn their attention to Nicole, "Do you know what key that is."

A low growl escapes her throat as she slaps her forehead, "It totally slipped my mind, nya." Nicole says as she pushes herself to her feet, "I'm sorry Alata-san, Gosei Knight is on of the key that Basco still has., nya We should have had it by now but..."

"It's not your fault, nya," Ahim says with a comforting hand on Nicole's shoulder.

"Lies!" Gosei Black asserts.

Doc has been stroking his chin in thought the entire time but at that moment he slams his fist into his palm, "I got it!" then immediately regrets it as he shakes his hand in pain, "ow, ow, ow."

"Huh?" Eri says confused.

"Why don't we meet later, I can bring all the Keys and you can search though the collection yourself to confirm we are telling the truth."

Alata looks to his companions a moment who share nods before approaching Doc with an outstreached hand, "You have a deal...eh..."

Joe and Luka take up a shoulder on either side of Doc and smile, "He's our Captain, che."

"Doc, sur!"

Eri bubbles, as Alata shakes Doc's hand who blushes slightly, "Very well Doc-san."

The Gosei Angels turning to leave as Eri waves to Nicole, "See you later kitty-chan!"

"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" The Gigante Horse, where Warz Gil throws a tantrum. "Those damn Gokaigers! They got in the way of my plan again!"

"All is not loss, Boss," Barizorg opens, "We still have Gormin looking for the Super Sentai veterans, their interference has not interfered in that."

Warz starts to calm and nods, "That is true," and he looks to Insarn, "And Nicole-san did say this was the movie didn't she?"

Insarn nods, "And that means..."

The bridge doors open as Damaras enters, as if on cue, "Your Highness the darkness we have been expecting is approaching our fleet, have you chosen our next course of action yet?"

Outside the main window a low groan can be heard as a black fog approaches, the Gormin navigators stand up quickly and off to the sides as the cloud enters the bridge to resolve into a star headed black monster.

"I sense the aura of many dead," Damaras whispers into His Highness' ear.

"I am the head of the secret association, the Kurojuji Battalion. KurojuujiOu!"

"Ah yes," Warz says felling in full control of the situation, "We have been expecting you!"

"Y-you have?" KurojuujiOu says a bit off guard, "Then you know why I am here?"

"To destroy the Super Sentai and all that stand with them!"

KurojuujiOu nods, "Then are we to be allies then?"

Warz temples his fingers before pulling them apart to offer his hand, "It is a pact."

"Sir!" Damaras and Insarn say in surprise.

KurojuujiOu laughs darkly as they shake hands, "First I will take their Ranger Keys!" before turning back into smoke and exiting the bridge.

After waiting a few moment to insure they are gone Warz turns to Insarn, "When the time is right and KurojuujiOu is distracted with his little Legend War you are to order our entire fleet's firepower born down on him!"

She nods.

Back on Earth, at a childrens' playground, an older man in blue collects sweet rolls from his cart before turning back toward the playing kids, "Alright. Everyone gather around."

"Okay!"

"Here you go!"

His voice full of life and energy as he hands out his sweet buns one at a time to the crowd of children.

"Thanks as always, Oume-san." a young woman says as she walks up.

"No problem!" he smiles as the children start to thin, "I'm just happy to see then children are smiling." before handing a bun to the young lady, "here."

"Thank you very much!"

"Everyone, eat up! Become fine adults!"

After finishing his gift giving the kids return to playing, the old man moving to join them as he kicks a blue ball back to some just as a young boy slides down a slide holding a toy of the old Denji Robo drawing the attention of the old man.

"What's this?" he asks as he heads over to the kid.

"Papa gave it to me. Hey said he played with it when he was a kid."

"Really?" the man smiles as he touches the toy, "How nostalgic!" his thoughts drifting back to his days and Denji Blue.

'Denji Spark!'

"Take good care of it," the old man says gently tapping the shoulders of the toy as he looks to the boy and smiles before taking out an extra sweet bun, "Here's a bonus for making me happy."

"Thanks."

The old man chuckles, "This is filled with the courage and strength of souls that hate evil. If you take good care of it, I'm sure something good will happen."

"Okay!"

"Oh!" they may says after a moments glance at a near clock as he jumps to his feet, "I've got to get to my next stop."

Now pulling his cart along the street he approaches the intersection, "I've got to hurry or I'll be late!"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Struggling to stop the weight of the cart as he reaches the intersection, "It's red!"

A police car is driving slowly through the main street as a man on a bike cross the other intersection just as a man in a suit, head down, crosses the red intersection, the cop car throwing on her breaks as the man leaps from his bike to pull the man away from the crossing. The Light changes and the former Denji Blue rushes across the street as the officer in pink exits her car.

"What? What?! What happened?!"

"Hey! Are you okay?!" the woman says rushing to the man's side helping his sit back up, "Are you hurt?"

"That was close..." the biker comments as he sits himself up.

"Oh?" The woman gaps looking closer at the biker, "Ryou-san!"

"Eh?" the biker says looking over at the woman with dawning realization even as his own mind reflects back on the past, his past, as the Red Dai Ranger.

'Ki Ryoku Tenshin!'

"Well if it isn't Umeko-chan!"

"Yeah." her mind reflecting back on her old days as Deka Pink.

'Emergency! Deka Ranger!'

"What a coincidence!"

"Koume-chan! Ryou-kun!" the old man says as he looks between the two with surprise, "I can't belive we're meeting here like this!"

Together the two former Sentai get to their feet and bow, "Oume-san!"

"Long time no see!" Umeko says respectfully as he bows.

"It's been a while!" Ryou follows suit.

From the car Umeko's robotic dog barks getting Oume's attention, "Yo!"

But their reunion is cut short and the man they all ran to rescue turns face down to the sky, puts his hands over the back of his head, and howls in depression before breaking down into tears.

Meanwhile at the cliff sides Alata waits as the Gokai Galleon flies overhead, the Gokaigers dropping down via their boarding ropes with Nicole carrying the chest while Eri has prepared a picnic lunch.

"Welcome Pirate-sans!" She smiles as Agri comes over the way with a picnic table on his back that he sets down as Eri sets a table.

"Please, let me lend a hand, nya," Ahim offers as the two pinks slips off to set a table.

"So this is all of them?" Agri says curiously as he walks over.

Nicole nods opening the lid to show the hundreds of keys inside, Moune plucking out a Yellow Changeman Key "Odd, I don't remember seeing her in the Legend war."

"That's because she didn't exist before," Doc explains as smiles at Nicole, "Our Nicole-san has created an entire franchise of custom Ranger Keys."

Nicole blushes but is cut off as Eri calls out, "It's ready!" and all eyes turn to the bench which has been set with ten plates and matching cups, on a pink cloth.

Making their way over the two team sit opposite each other, color match to color, red to red, blue to blue and so on as the treasure box is set between them and the Goseigers start to sort though the mass of key just as Gosei Knight flies around them in his shrunken Header form.

"Eh! A flying lion head!" Doc panics.

"You see now why we need to find Gosei Knight's key," Alata explains.

"Without out it he is stuck in his Header form and can not fight," Hyde elaborates.

"Oh, sur," Joe says with dawning understanding.

"How terrible Knight-san, nya."

"I do not sense my power within the box," Gosei Knight states flatly.

"It's as we told you, nya," Nicole explains, "Basco has that key, along with 19 others."

Gosei Knight settles on the table as every starts to eat, as Alata nods respectfully, "We apologize for our actions."

Nicole is about to speak before suddenly grabbing he head, two keys, one silver, one maroon, falling out of her paws as she growls, Luka and Ahim quick to jump up and catch her as she tumbles backward.

"Nicole-san, nya!"

The other Gokaigers and Goseigers were not fall behind.

"Another vision, sur?"

Despite the fur Nicole looked paper then normal, and was breathing heavily, her voice was weak as well, "S-Several."

But before she could elaborate Zangyack warships, including the Gigante horse appeared in the sky above and opened fire on them scattering the group as a black cloud swooped in and collected the chest and every key atop the table before flying to the near cliff side and forming into KurojuujiOu who held the check in one arm as he laughed darkly, "Thanks for the wonderful present."

"W-Watch out," Nicole warned as Alata helped her to her feet to try and get some distance.

"I am the head of a secret association, the Kurojuji Battalion...KurojuujiOu!"

"The Kurojuji Battalion?!" Alata said with surprise, "But GoRanger destroyed you!"

Nicole tried to fire her Gokai Gun but still wasn't recovered and missed by a mile, "Y-Your not s-sending us to sub-space...r-return the Ranger Keys, nyaaaaaaa."

KurojuujiOu laughed as the two teams gathered up, "Is that everyone?" his eyes glowing red as three clouds took form "These guys will be your opponents!"

"It can't be!" Hyde exclaims in shock, "Burajira!"

The center figure laughed darkly, "I am Burajira, yet I am not."

The Goseigers sharing a collective gasp.

"Kurojuuji no Kyuuseishu, Burajira!" he announced.

"I am..." The far left one spoke next, "Kurojuuji Hades God, Dagon."

And then the final figure spoke as he slammed his heavy weapon on the dirt, "I am...Kurojuuji's Prime Minister, Yogoshimakuritein nari na."

"What is this?!" Hyde demands.

"We were sent to Hell, but revived once we learned of our true destinies!" Burajira taunts.

"This belt is proof of that revival nari na!"

"Right now, we will get you before you get KurojuujiOu-sama."

"It was very helpful of you guys to hand over your Ranger Keys like this." KurojuujiOu laughs.

"I'll kill you!" Nicole says as her fur stars to rise and a deep growl starts to build in her throat.

"Control yourself Nicole-san, we should transform first!" Alata order as he hold her back but she shoves past and launches herself at the four.

The three revived general cross their weapons as they start to glow just as Nicole leaps toward them and they are enveloped and blasted away by the light. The three general vanishing a moment later leaving KurojuujiOu alone.

"Now Super Sentai's history of protecting Earth is over!" he gloats as he vanishes in a cloud of darkness.

Navi arrives just a moment later, looking around in confusion, "What happened to everyone?! Where did everyone go?!"

Dropping to the ground Navi starts hopping around, looking for something, anything useful, "I don't like it! Come out, everyone!" only to come crashing down as he stumbles over a rock. But as he lie there the glint of something catches his eye. Turning his head for a better look he notices two keys, Key he doesn't remember ever seeing before. One silver, one maroon, heavily armored, but wearing an unmistakable Gokai Crest.

A busy office, at least it was until there is a sudden flash and everyone freezes not jut in place but in time, notable because the sudden light distracts a woman and she trips over her own shoe sending a cup of coffee flying toward her boss but she is frozen mid fall with the cup frozen mid air. Just as Alata and Nicole are dropped unceremoniously into the halls. But Nicole recovers quickly, growling as she leaps up onto a desk clawing at the air as she roars.

"KurojuujiOu!" she howls before roaring again then bolting for a door tearing it off it's hinges.

"Nicole-san!" Alata calls out as he gets to his feet, about to pursue before he spies his surroundings, and walks to the woman gently touching her, "These are real humans."

As if in response all the screens in the room come to life, first with the image on the revived general belts but then shifting to that of Burajira, "Starting now this subspace is under the control of Burajira!"

This get's Alata's attention who turns to watch.

"You cannot leave this Space unless you defeat me. Let the fun hunt begin!"

Before the signal dies Alata hears Nicole roar and runs off quickly to find her.

Meanwhile on a bridge over a river Hyde, Doc, Ahim, and Eri land and slowly sit up, a low growl rumbling off Ahim's throat as they look around.

"What what is this?!" Eri panics as Doc jumps up to look over the edge.

"We're high up!" And immediately regrets it as he drop back down on his rear.

Meanwhile Ahim rises up to her paws and growls, her tail thrashing wildly, "I am sorrrrrrrrrry everrrrrryone," Ahim growls, grinding her teeth, "I am having quite a bit of trrrrrrrouble contrrrrrrrrrroling my animal-half." her voice trails off as she throws back her head before letting out a feral roar.

In an old village Agri, Joe, Moune, and Luka arrive next, Luka knocked back into her full hybrid form.

"Ow." the girls say together, but Luka's head is jerking about erratically, "Where is this?" Before they both lock eyes, "Don't copy me!"

Agri and Joe stand to get a better view, "What is this place, sur?!"

"Is this the Edo era?" Agri wonders.

"Eh?!" Moune starts, "Time slip?!"

"Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Luka suddenly screeches as she takes to the air and flies off.

"Ah mou! Luka where are you going?" Moune stops her foot.

Joe grinds his shark rows of teeth, "I think it's this place. Something about it driving my animal side crazy, sur."

Agri and Moune back away from Joe with caution.

"Eh?!" Mouna exclaims, "Your not going to try and eat us are you?"

"Don't worry," Joe grunts as dozens of black clad ninja emerging from the buildings around them and surround them, "I have had to train very hard to control my emotions, sur!"

Following into the halls Alata finds Nicole claw deep into fighting Bibi bugs, she hasn't transformed but it doesn't seem to be making much of a difference aside from her clothes being cut apart as well as her skin.

"Nicole-san!" Alata says as he defends against some Bibi Bugs of his own as he takes out his Tensouder and quickly transforms into Gosei Red. "What has gotten into you?!"

She turns his way and roars, her face while always feline in shape seemed to lack any spark of humanity at the moment.

"This is bad, she's going to get killed unless I can break through to her."

At the bridge Doc and gang need to take cover as blasts come close to hitting them and Dagon appears at one end with an army of Zombils, he fires a burst from his eyes that everyone is quick to dodge but the explosion at the other end knocks Eri and Don over the edge of the bridge. In that moment Ahim's eyes clear and she reacts on a different instinct her sharp paws taking a firm grip of Eri's wrist as Hyde reacts on instinct to grab Doc.

"Your hurting me Ahim-san," Eri pleads as her eyes water and blood starts to trickle down her wrist as Dagon laughs.

Ahim growls, "Shut up cub so I can pull you up!"

"Ahim-san?" Doc says with worry at his partners out of character roughness.

"Hurry Hyde-san so we can help Eri-san!"

Hyde nods as he takes grip Doc's arm with his other one and starts pulling him up as Ahim dings in her other claw into Eri's arm to start pulling her up.

"You can all fall to Hell together!" Dagon gloats as he blasts the bridge again causing it to complety give and send them all falling toward the water below.

"Just what is this?!" Moune demands just as the ninja all draw their katanna.

As they circle out the trio get ready, fending of what they can with kicks and punches, but they are eventually back up against the bridge where several of the ninja toss explosive packs around the,

"Cut!" Yogoshimakuritein calls as a one of his mechanized foot soldiers lowers down on a camera crane and Yogoshimakuritein walks on, "Okay nari na!"

"What are you doing?!" Moune demands.

"I'm filming your patheticness nari."

"What, sur?!"

"This is a Yogoei-Shimakuri film nari na!"

The sudden appearance of crashing waves and a logo catches everyone off guard, but what catches them even more off guard is the screech of Luka who flies in from the other side, shattering the logo screen and lifting up Moune in her talons before flying off, her clothes having been completely discarded.

Yogoshimakuritein laughs darkly, "It seems the aura of this place is doing wonders for the Yellow Pirate." he laughs at the boys as he taunts them, "Defeating you would be boring nari na. So if you can't do it in 30 minutes and avoid succumbing to your animal side this place will blow up!"

Agri cracks his knuckles, "You're into ssssssome creepy ssssstuff. Besides I don't have an animal ssssside, and Joe-ssssssan isssss doing an incredible job of keeping control." At the last part Agri's eyes narrow on his mouth as a forked tongue shoots out with his words getting longer and longer with each ssss sound.

"Is that so nari na?" Yogoshimakuritein laughs darkly as his forces close in.

Joe reacts fast firing his Gokai Gun at the ground to kick up a cloud dust to cover their escape.

Back on Earth the three veteran Super Sentai members have taken the distressed young man down by the river, Denji Blue kneeling by him as he sits on the steps, "Just what is wrong?"

"I was laid off." he says solemnly, "And I'm out of savings." Unzipping a chamber of his bag he pulls out something wrapped in a washcloth, and carefully opens it to reveal a small toy of VariBlade, one of the first Sentai Giant Craft. "I heard I could sell this for a lot of money..." with a sigh he looks down, "I just don't care anymore."

"What are you saying?!"Blue says with growing passion, "What'll you do if you loose hope?!"

'Give birth to a new Phantom is my hope,' A figure watches silently from just off to the side.

"I used to have it." the man muses. "But hopes and dreams. But it never gets better no matter how hard I work! My future is pitch black."

"That might be true," Deka Pink comments as Ryou and the man look curiously to her.

'Oh? Two for one? Wiseman would reward me greatly if I could bring back two Phantoms...maybe I can get all four of these people...'

"What about us? No matter how many villains we defeat...new villains will just appear. But...I just want it to be a bit better then now. I want the world to be beautiful and happy in the future. It's this sentiment...that I don't want to loose."

"Yeah!" Ryou exclaims, "If you give up hopes and dreams...then you loose the point in living." he muses as he walks over to his bike and open the box where several plates of gyoza, one of which he brings over to the man. "If you don't mind...will you try this?"

The man looks curious to Ryou as he offers again, "Go on."

After a pause the man reaches for one, taking a bite and then looking to Ryou to gauge his reaction, then finishing the one he started hungrily.

"I've spent my whole life trying to improve this gyoza." Ryou says as she pushes himself back up to his feet, "Come to my restaurant some time."

The sky thunders drawing all eyes that way, including the hidden watcher, as the image of KurojuujiOu

appears.

"Listen, lowly humans! My name is KurojuujiOu!"

"KurojuujiOu?" Blue says in disbelief as the three bend down to help the man up, "Run, find safety!"

He nods and does as told running off.

"I was defeated by the first Super Sentai, the GoRangers! I am Supreme Leader Kurojuuji reborn!"

'Oh now this is getting interesting...' says the figure watching the proclamation, 'handled right this could lead to a new Black Sabbath.'

"I declare this now! To all the Super Sentai who have protected Earth up till now...as well as the fools who believe in Super Sentai...the time for revenge has finally come! OF the 35 Super Sentai powers...I already have 33 of them. It's just a matter of time before I have the Goseigers' and Gokaigers' as well."

'It can't be...' At a school a young boy runs out to look up at KurojuujiOu in disbelief, "Alata and the others are..."

"There is no one left to protect Earth!"

A figure in red crosses his arms and scoffs while another in black laughs, "This is perfect timing to do a little hunting."

"The planet's history ends here!"

As everyone, including the past Sentai members watch the proclamation they are unable to watch their own backs as Cheif (of Bokenger), Saki (of Go-Onger), Umeko, Ryou, Oume are grabbed from behind by Sugormin and the a bright flash blinds them.

"If you're a fool who believes in Super Sentai...then die in despair and fear!"

As the fight had moved to the path around a central hall Nicole had completely discarded her clothes and was still tearing though Bibi Bugs.

"Nicole-san Henshin! Henshin!" Gosei Red shouts as he cuts through several Bibi of his own.

"She can not hear her, and soon neither will you!" Burajira taunts.

"What are you..." Alata starts only to glance down at his hand to see a scaly claw had torn through his glove and was holding his Skick Sword, the revelation was enough to make him loose his grip and for a Bibi Bug to knock him over the rail. But instead of hitting the ground wings erupted from his back as he doubled back to where he was, but a quick glance back showed him the wings were not of feathers and light but of red leather and scales. "Burajira! What have you done?"

"It's the power of this Subspace. It has already claimed the Pirates mind, reducing her to a mindless beast, you won't be far behind."

Alata growls only to be wracked with pain, dropping to his kneels just as thick scaled legs tear through his boots and every part of his suit below his knees.

Burajira snaps his fingers as the Bibi's spread out, as Alata's helmet shatters to reveal a dragon's snout that breaths a gout of flame as his eyes draw into slits.

"I win," Burajira chuckles darkly.

"Gooooooooooookaiger!"

He is cut off from his gloating as Gokai Red's Gokai Gun tears into him and the Pirate runs over to Alata wrapping an arm around him, "Come on Alata-Sama." her voice having lost the feline draws and her posture completely different as she turned toward the windows and shot it out as they leap out. Alata roars as his ranger suit explodes revealing a humanoid dragon I it's place as they land on the ground who swipes massive claws at Gokai Red.

"Come on Alata-sama, wake up!"

Alata swipes again and Gokai Red leaps back to avoid it, "Ah mou...what was it they always say..."

Alata lunges at her, she tries to dodge but is pinned under him instead.

"P-Protecting the Earth is a-an..."

"A-A-angel's duty." Alata growled as his form started to retract back in, his breathing slow and shallow as he growls and takes another swipe.

"W-What is an angel's duty?" Gokai Red trembles as she detransforms.

"P-Protecting their horde."

"Protecting what?"

"H-hor...no..."

"What do angel's protect?"

"The Earth!" The dragon says as it reverts to Alata, naked Alata but Alata all the same.

Pale, and breathing heavily Alata takes out a card with a trembling hand and summons up a new outfit. As his strength returns he turns the card on Nicole to give he a similar outfit, though it's a hybrid between his own and Eri and reads 'Gokai Red' on the back. "T-Thanks Nicole-san."

"Oh I'm not Nicole-san," she says standing as she makes a polite bow, "I am Mia-chan, pleased to meet you Alata-sama."

"M-Mia?"

She nods energeticly, "Nicole-sama and I share the same body. Normally I let her drive but right now she's completely out of her mind so I took over." She tilts her head curiously as she taps a finger on her chin, "I hope she won't be terribly mad at me. We were suppose to work out the time sharing more gradually."

Alata smiles, "I'm sure she is quite thankful." and he gets back to his feet as he takes out his Tensouder, "Come on let's end this!"

"Okay!" Mia smile as she tilts her head to the side, crosses her legs and takes out her Mobirate, practically singing, "Gokai Change!"

"Change Card!"

"Well that was easy," Burajira gloats.

"Red Dynamic!"

"Final Wave!"

And turns just in time to see the business end of the two Red Ranger's final strikes. He doesn't get a chance to speak as he drop to his knees and explodes as the two Red land just in front of the explosion, Gokai Red giving an excited leap of victory as the world around them shifts back to the cliff side and they change back to their normal forms.

"Oh it seems Nicole-sama's mind is changing back to normal," Mia comments as she leans in giving Alata a kiss on the cheek as she balances on one foot, "It was fun Alata-sama, bye bye!" she says waving as her wave slows down and her posture slips back to the old form, the lion girl holding her head a moment, "Oh man I feel like someone put my brain in a freezer."

Alata rubs the place he was kissed as he smiles, "Welcome back Nicole-san."

"Thanks," she smiles, then flusters, "I'm sorry, been having episodes since Doc turned me back from a Sugormin but that was the worst one by far."

"It's ok Mia-san took over for you, though she was quite worried you would be angry, I hope you can forgive her."

Nicole smiles, "In this case I think can make an exception..." she pauses a moment, then grabs Alata again and swings him around as she plants her lips on his before wining him back up."

"Woooo! Nice one!" Moune exclaims as Luka carries her away eventually coming to a stop at a massive that looks like it came from a collapsed straw hut. Moune looks around as she climbs out of the nest only for Luka to screech at her her beak tearing at her jacket, tearing off a large strap and using it to pad her nest.

"Hey you crazy bird," Moune growls, her teeth stretching into fans as her eyes draw into slits, "my clothes are not padding for yourrrrrr stupid nest!"

Luka screeches again as this time peels a stripe off from the front not only exposing Moune's breast but tearing off the bra with it. In panic Moune tries to cover herself, but it lasts only a moment as she spies the golden fur on her hands and growing black claws and finds herself compelled to tear of her clothes until she is a naked as Luka but equally covered in fur while Luka has now settled into her nest of shredded clothes.

Moune paces around the nest on all fours as her face pushes out into a muzzle and her tail stretches out sniffing the nest and purring in approval. "Nice job Luka!"

Luka screeches, and starts preening her wings.

Moune growls, "Don't talk down to me Luka, speak norrrrrrrrrrrmal!"

Luka tilts her head curiously, and squawks.

Moune growls and bats at her, "Talk Norrrrrrrrrrmal!"

Luka screeches in her face and nips at her, "I am talking normal! Your the one being weird! Where are your feathers! Your Wings! What kind of bird are you!"

"Bird?" Moune growls as she nips, "What kind of cat are you?"

"Cat?! Who want's to be a cat!"

"Who wants to be a bird!"

Suddenly the two girls were at each other's throats biting and clawing, drawing blood. When Luka would claw at Moune some fur would be replaced by feathers, when Moune would make contact feather would become fur. The two clawing back and forth as they breathing got more and more ragged and strained, they rolled this way, they rolled that way, they bit, they clawed, and never stopped until both fur and feather started to retreated and all that was left were two exhausted, naked, young women lying in the sand.

"I'll never be a bird."

"I'll never be a cat."

The girls chuckled as they sat up, "How about we settle for human?"

And suddenly like that their eyes cleared and on reflex they tried to cover themselves, a few moments passed before Moune used a card to give them identical outfits, Moune's.

"About time you two got over your ssssssssspeciessssssssssss sssssspat," Agri says slithering over hill, his legs were gone, replaced by a long black serpent tail and his face was that of a snake, the rest of him was covered by black scales.

"Ah mou!" the girls said together covering themselves, "You shouldn't be watching girls without their clothes on."

"Can we get on with this, sur?" Joe said annoyed, "We only have a few minutes before this place explodes."

The girls stood up and took a moment to whisper to the other, "Just between you and me, I enjoyed being a bird/cat." then they stepped forward ahead of the boys as their forms bulked up shredding their new clothes as they both became winged feline forms.

"Let's go Blue Pirate."

"Hop on Black Angel."

The girls drop to heir paws as the boys shared a look and mounted the back of the gryphon girls who shot forward like twin rockets, bringing the town into view. Tucking their wings they picked up their pace as the boys leap off and in one swift motion the girls tear Yogoshimakuritein weapon from his hands and break in opposite directions where they transform and come dropping down toward Yogoshimakuritein from the air as the boy launch toward him.

"Black Dynamic!"

"Yellow Dynamic!"

"Final WAAAAAAAAAAVE!"

The attacks hit home as the girls land at a knee behind the boys who turn hold their weapons at the ready as Yogoshimakuritein explodes.

"As I look back on my life all I can say is I'm soooooorrrrrryyyyy!"

The world around them fade along with their transformation but while Agri reverts to normal sans pants and thus has to hand behind Joe who has Agri's pants tied around his waist just for this situation which he slips off to slip on the girl remain in their gryphon form, both of them. And look to see Nicole giving Alata a deep kiss.

"Woooo! Nice one Nicole-san!" The girl fist bump one another. "Those two are a perfect match."

"That's quite a change." Hyde comments as they pull themselves out of the water to discover that he looks like Joe, being part shark, Eri has taken a bird like form and Ahim has completely discarded her clothes and cleaning her fur as Eri preens her feathers. Hyde looks at them appraisingly as he discards his own clothes, or tries to before Doc stops him.

"What are you doing Hyde-san, where in mixed company?!"

Hyde looks confused to Doc, then tilts his head in thought, "The real question is why aren't you in your proper form."

"Proper form?!"

Hyde discards his jacket as he motions to the girls and then himself, "Phoenix, Tiger, Shark," then to Doc, "Just what kind of animals are you suppose to be?"

"I'm not an animal!" Doc shouts, "And neither are any of you...what d-did that Dagon guy do you all."

Ahim looks up and pads over to Doc licking her lips as she circles him, "Maybe he's just undecided. I think he would make a great Tigress." Rising up onto her hind quarters she runs a paw across Doc's chest, her claws tearing his coat and shirt like paper and under it small lumps start to form along with green fur. Docs' eyes rolling back as a wave of pleasure runs though him.

Eri moves in next pushing Ahim aside as she runs her wings over Doc's chest, the material busting into flash and ash at her touch as the lumps receded and feathers replace fur, "No Doc would make a much better Phoenix," her gaze drifting to Hyde who has fully stripped and is now up to his chest in the water, "Hyde-san you don't think he would make a good shark-girl?"

Hyde smirks as he watches the girls, "Doc is obviously a boy, besides he's not a Gosei Animal. So it wouldn't be right to take him as a mate."

Ahim pushes Eri aside again as she stands again as runs her paw over Doc's chest the lumps returning along with green fur, "That's right Eri-san Doc is part of my pride." she purrs, "She just doesn't remember who she is supposed to be."

Eri makes her way over and helps burn off the rest of Doc's shirt and coat as his knee's buckle and the girls set him down on a rock Ahim's paws running along his chest and back, slimming shoulder, growing fur and breasts and Doc rolls his eyes back in bliss, "T-this isn't right."

"Oh?" all three pause curiously, staring at Doc who struggled with fuddled memory.

"W-We fell off a bridge." Doc struggles to remember, "W-we were attacked..."

"A enemy tribe?" Hyde wondered.

And in that moment all 8 of their eyes cleared, "Dagon!"

Doc looked in panic at the others, "Girls come on, help me get these clothes off and changed back to my real form."

Eri took care of the former with ease, her feather burning off his clothes with leaving Doc standing there with Male equipment below the waist, partially form breasts and smaller shoulders, and patches of fur here and there. All three looking to Doc's form with confusion.

"Are you suppose to be male or female?"

"I-I can't remember." Doc says unsure as shi weighs her breasts in her hands. "I have fur over my breasts and the fur is the normal thing right?"

The others all nod.

"Alright," Ahim purrs as she starts rubbing her body against Docs back, fur spreading where they touch as hir back curves in and hir ass firms up. In moments Doc stands in her new feline form as the green fur settles to a natural white.

"Alright ladies!" Hyde says leaping out of the water to look over the finished work, "Nice job, but how are we gonna take care of Dagon?"

"Heh," Dagon laughs, "Guess those fools completely forgot who they were."

"Not quite!" Gosei Blue leaps out of nowhere cutting Dagon with his Bow Gun. He was followed in turn by the girls who landed in the sands among the Zombils, but as Dagon recovered and looked down at the sea side all he saw was tons of Gokai Green, Gosei Blue, Gosie Pink, and Gokai Green.

"How can there be so many of you!" Unleashing his power he decimates several of them, only for them to collapse as Zombils.

"Behind you!" A double shot from Gokai guns gets his attention ans he turns to see more of the Ranger army. Growling he unleashes a wave of power to decimate them all..revealing them all to be zombils. Taking a long breath he turns to the four Zombils standing around him, "What's going on!"

"Blue Dynamic!"

"Pink Dynamic!"

"Final Wave!"

Dagon turned right into a combo attack at point blank being executed by his Zombils who revert to Gokai Green, Gokai Pink, Gosei Pink and Gosei Blue just before he explodes, Blue holding up a card, "We use Camomirage to discus your Zombils as us and vice versa." Green explains ad Dagon explodes and the world around them shifts, and the four see the new gryphon forms of Moune and Luka.

"That's quite a change." Hyde notes.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones," Moune and Luka say as they walk over prodding Doc's breasts.

"Well this is a new development," Nicole chuckles, "or developments...hey now you know how I felt..."

"Hey!" Doc protests, "that Sub-space was messing with my head!"

"So you guys are alright?" Gosei Knight flies by before transforming into a new form, he is joined shortly by another armored Gokai, bird themed, in maroon.

"Guy I was so worried about you!"

"Gosei Knight?!"

"Navi!"

All eyes turned to Nicole who flustered, "I er...well I felt bad for Gosei Knight not having a body so I tried my hand at making my own key."

"It looked terrible but I am grateful all the same," the new Gokai Knight says.

"Yeah well..." Nicole scratches her neck, "I kinda had to throw it together at the last minute and these paws of mine."

"Thank you Nicole-san," Alata speak as he looks between the two figures. "But what happened to Navi."

"Well...er...I figured if the Gokai Knight key actually DID work...well...maybe...you know...Navi might like one...I was gonna present them at the picnic but you know..."

"This is not the time!" Gokai Knight interrupts, "KurojuujiOu is doing something."

"Alata walks over to Nicole with a smile, "Up for one more fight?"

"To be honest what I really want to do is spend the next hour in the spa, or at least in the bed room."

"Hell yeah!" Moune, Ahim, Luka, and Doc say together, the last of them blushing slightly.

"Harumph," Joe scoffs, "Cat girls."

"Ah mou!" the five all glare at him.

"Come on, lend us a hand," Eri asks.

"Angels and Pirates are a surprisingly good combination," Moune comments.

"Hey," Nicole chuckles, "I didn't say we couldn't fight just that I want a lice long rest afterward."

Doc put out his hand first as one by one they all stacked them on top, "Let's go!" Nicole shouts out.

"Yeah!"

A short distance away KurojuujiOu appeared on the hill top with a strange gun in hand and the Galleon came to a stop over head both teams leaping down to confront him.

"I'm amazed that you've returned alive." KurojuujiOu chuckles darkly as he survey the team. "Though clearly not without consequence...Gokaiger-chans."

Doc flusters, "It's only temporary!"

"You damn pirates and angels!"

"You cheap repaint of a Monster of the Week!" Nicole counter taunts.

"I bet your terrible in bed too!" Doc adds.

"Burn!" Luka says as she high fives Doc, "I like the new you already Doc!"

She flusters again.

KurojuujiOu growls, "Behold my true revenge! You will be the first victims of it!"

Holding up the treasure box and his strange guns the Gokaigers look to Nicole, "This is what I think it is isn't it?" Doc asks.

"Yup, Basco's trumpet on steroids."

KurojuujiOu ours the keys into his gun which light up in Red Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Green as a large ball of energy charges and is launched just past him, "Your opponents are the Past Super Sentai Members!"

"Holy shit!" Luka's eyes go wide as she looks out on the army.

"I don't even recognize half of them," Hyde comments.

"That would be my doing...I have a lot of Custom Ranger Keys..." Nicole swallows hard.

"This feels so wrong," Moune comments, "It's like we're the villains!"

"Well," Joe says rubbing his wrists, "we are pirates."

"Well we're Gosei Angels," Agri comments.

"And we're back up," Jasmine arrives with over thirty other people, past veterans.

"We suspected this might happen so we gathered some extra muscle," Jealoushitto explains as the small army stand among the Gokaigers and Goseigers to face down the armor of nearly 400 opposite them.

"Unnnnnh," Nicole drops to her knees holding her chest suddenly.

"Nicole-san!" Luka and Alata kneel to side as the rest look on worried.

"What's wrong?"

"F-Feel's like it's gonna b-burst..."

Suddenly Nicole arches her back as a white light spreads out from her eyes blinding everyone, when it passes she is slumped forward onto her hands and knee smoking visibly but more miraculously, in the hands of Jasmine's backup were a strange new Gokai Key and Mobirate.

Alata helps Nicole stand as she looks up and down the line, "This is your miracle, to make sure these precocious powers of justice are released from evil...can you fight?"

"Even if I couldn't" she smile broadly, "You couldn't stop me from experiencing this moment." Her gaze looking to the sky, "This if for you Marvelous!"

"Thanks, but I can fight for myself!"

Marvelous leaps down from the hill behind them to stand in front of them, Backing up to join the lineup between Nicole and Alata, "Sorry I got lost on the way between worlds."

"Let's make this the showestly thing to ever exist!" Nicole shouts.

"Gokai Change!"

"Change Card!"

"Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookaiger!"

"Tensou!"

"Change Goseiger!"

"Gokai Go!"

"Gokai JAKQ!"

"Gokai Fever!"

"Gokai Denji!"

"Gokai Vulcan!"

"Gokai Goggle!"

"Gokai Dynamite!"

"Gokai Biofusion!"

"Gokai Changer!"

"Gokai Flash!"

"Gokai Mask!"

"Gokai Live!"

"Gokai Turbo!"

"Gokai Five!"

"Gokai Jet!"

"Gokai Zyu!"

"Gokai Dai!"

"Gokai Kaku!"

"Gokai Oh!"

"Gokai Car!"

"Gokai Mega!"

"Gokai Ginga!"

"Gokai V!"

"Gokai Time!"

"Gokai Gao!"

"Gokai Hurricane!"

"Gokai Abara!"

"Gokai Deka!"

"Gokai Magi!"

"Gokai Bouken!"

"Gokai Geki!"

"Gokai Go-On!"

"Gokai Shinken!"

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Gokai Light!"

"Gokai Navi!"

"Gokai Spoooooooooooooooiler!"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

"The Skick Power of Storms! Gosei Red!"

"The Skick Power of Breath! Gosei Pink!"

"The Landick Power of Rocks! Gosei Black!"

"The Landick Power of Buds! Gosei Yellow!"

"The Seaick Power of Waves! Gosei Blue!"

"The knight who became a pirate, fated to purify the planet! Gokai Knight!"

"Protecting the planet is an angel's duty!"

"Tensou Sentai Goseiger!"

And. It. Was. ON.

As the two sides engaged a figure in black strode out onto the field, he was the suits of the Gokaigers but in black with a crimson visor and golden shoulder armor, and to his mouth he drew a trumpet as he summoned out his own small army of 20 Ranger clones (Signalman, Black Knight Hyuuga, DekaMaster, DekaSwan, MagiMother, WolzardFire, Great Sword Man Zubaan, Black Lion Rio, Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele, Princess Shinken Red, KibaRanger, MegaSilver, GaoSilver, AbareKiller, MagiShine, Bouken Silver, Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver, Shinken Gold and lastly Gosei Knight), "Welcome back Marvy-chan!" the Black Ranger chuckled as he took out a black and gold Gokai Saber and Gokai Gun and lead the charge in, "Time to collect my dues."

The opening strike came from Chojin Sentai Jetman who's fly by attacks took the 40 odd strong Gokai/Gosei team off their feet and left them open to the team blasters of Changeman, Flashman, Turbo Ranger, and Maskman enveloping the team in a massive fireball.

"Super Skick Dynamic!"

"Super Landick Dynamic!"

"Super Seaick Dynamic!"

"Knight Dynamic!"

"Final Wave!"

Thankfully the Goseigers were able to use the armor of their super forms to create a shield for the others and open up a path for a combined attack of their own, 33 Legend Final Waves combined with 5 Super Gosei Attacks, one Knight Dynamic, and 7 standard Final Waves to take down the 7 Changeman (Red, Blue, Black, Pink, White, Green, and an armored warrior), the 6 Flashmen (Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Green, and Black), 6 Turbo Rangers (Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Black, and Green), and 7 Maskmen (Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, Black, White, and X-1 Mask). 26 Ranger keys falling to the ground.

"They turned back into Ranger Keys!" Doc notes as they come up short and look down at the keys.

Nicole dropping to her knees as Joe points is sword toward the oncomming horde, "So it's just like Basco." he notes, "They return to normal when defeated."

Nicole breaths heavily as she clutches her heart Alata kneeling next to the fellow Red Ranger, "Nicole-san, are you okay?"

"J-Just a little pain...I-I'll be fine." She says pushing herself to her feet, "I have to be."

"No time to stop here," Marvelous notes as they are surrounded by more Ranger clones.

"Everyone!" Alata encourages, "Put your feeling into each attack!"

"Yeah," Hyde adds, "Our sempai's powers are being used for evil, so let's return them to normal!"

"Yeah!"

Marvelous charges the 6 members of Dynaman (Red, Blue, Black, Pink, Yellow, and White) who leap into the air and join arms to create their bomber attack. Marvelous leaping to cut the attack off before it can build momentum.

"Only for a black fighter to intercept it from the side while violet, green and red energy blasts intercept it from the other breaking the attack and Denying Marvelous the win as the Black Gokaiger land among Rio, Mele, and WozardFire.

"Going to have to work faster to win this game Mar-vy-chan!"

"Basco!" he growls.

"Ping pong!" he taunts as he runs off, stopping for a moment to look back, "or more precisely...Gokai Killer!"

Marvelous is nearly blind sided by The Go-Busters, an impressive numbered team with 2 Reds, 2 Yellows, 2 Blues, 2 pinks, a silver, 2 golds, a black, a green, a dark red, and a dark blue; 15 in total. However their attack is broken by the combined Final Waves of the Legend Gokaigers of Go Ranger though Go-Onger reverting them to keys.

"Thanks!" Marvelous says with a thumbs up as the two groups break off to continue the fights.

"Super Pink Trick!" Eri flies in fast to open her assault on Car Ranger (Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Green, Speed King Max, White, and VR Master) they speed proving an advantage that is hard to beat as they come in from all corners, but she manages to take them out.

Luka finds herself at the mercy of AbaraRanger (Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, Pink, and Green) slashing at them with her Sabers acting as a single duel edged blade but all she manages to do is keep them at a distance with flips and kicks, "Ah mou!" she growls as they gather together for a second attack run, "Looks like things are going to get a little wild!"

The situation goes from bad to worse as the Ranger Clones spread their arms wide, their helmets open wide in roar and the diamonds on their suits stretch out into spikes as they go into their super modes. And then with even greater speed and power assault Luka sending her flying and knocking her out of her Ranger form.

She growls as her claws dig into the dirt, 'Call to your animal heart!' a voice whispers in her mind as Luka roars her eyes tighten into slits as she instant changes back to Gokai Yellow, then her helmet shifts and changes the face of a cat wrapping around her visor as it pirates the AbaraRangers own gimmick of the roaring visor and claws grow from her gloves as her legs shift to a digigrade form and she launches herself at them roaring as golden wings erupt from her back and a tail from behind as she savagely tears the AbaraRangers apart, reducing them to keys.

Hyde is next against Denjiman (Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Green, and Black), leaping on their combine weapon/shuriken before launching himself at the six clones, letting out a shark howl as he cuts them down with savage efficiency.

Doc is on the run from the Kakurangers (Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, White, and the silver Samurai Hakamenrou) She moves quickly to slide under their attacks and catches Blue off guard with a roll that leads into a kick before getting to her feet and slipping around yellow who in his attempts to hit her accidentally gropes her breasts.

"Hands off!" Doc shrieks as Yellow shakes his head in panic and backs away with his hands up in protests knocking the other Kakurangers on their backs.

Doc throws her arms back and roars as a tiger's face spreads over her helmet and she goes though a transformation similar to Luka's before decimating the Key Clones and letting out a roar of triumph!

Moune finds herself facing off against Fiveman (Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, Pink, and Green) she is able to stop Pink and Yellow's batons with her Super Gosei Sword and launch into a back flip kick. As she lands she throws her arms and head back in roar just as the full team surround her. With a savage slash she takes down Pink and Yellow and with even faster movements she loads the Miracle Header and takes out the other 4 using her Super Land Dynamic blast before letting out another roar of triumph.

Ahim finds herself facing Miss America doing her best to hold off the martial artists with her guns as makeshift batons, until she clears enough distance to use her twin guns to blast her only to be back from behind by the rest of Battle Fever J (Battle Japan, Battle France, Battle Kenya, Battle Cossack, and Miss Germany). She manages to get between Kenya and France and fire her Gokai Guns at point blank range to take them out but Japan, Germany, and Cossack deny her an opening.

Ahim roars, tapping into the same power that Luka and Doc had done before and closes the distance in a hurry, pressing both barrels to Japan's chest to take him down and then turning quickly to do the same for Cossack and Germany as she roars.

Gosei Black finds himself blocks a kick from Goggle Black only to open himself to an attack of opportunity from Goggle Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, and White that he narrowly manages to fend off with a hiss before Red tries to lasso him, but Agri is faster catching the rope and using it flip goggle Red and launch into the air to finish things with a Super Black Attack. "Niceeeeeeee," he hisses drawing of the ending ssss sound of the word.

Joe finds himself opposite Gingaman, just bare avoiding Red's fire attack as Blue, Yellow, Pink, Green, And White surround him. Leaping back he taps the same power as Ahim before him, but a shark emblazoning his helmet as fins stretched out from his back, arms, legs, and a large tail from behind and he slips into a practiced stance and takes them all out with Sid's cross slash technique before he roars.

Alata duels with Big One only to be surrounded by the yest of JAKQ (Spade Ace, Dia Jack, Heart Queen, Clover King, and Black Joker) who surround him, clearly in an attempt to to do some combo attack, Alata leaps up in a spin and hammers them with his still holstered Gosei Blaster and while they are still stunned finishes the job with a circle slash from his super Gosei Sword, then launches himself at Big One while still surrounded by the explosion catching him off guard and ending that threat before throwing his head back in roar, behind him Jasmine leads the injured and depowered Gokai Legends away from the battle, a few still powered take long range shots at some of the remaining battles.

"Leon Laser Sword!" Gokai Knight calls as he intercepts Gokai Killer charging his 6th Ranger clones. He cuts though Dragon Ranger first, followed by KibaRanger, GaoSilver, Boken Silver, DekaBreak, Mega Silver, Shurikenger, King Ranger, MagiShine, and TimeFire. But while working on the last KibaRanger and DragonRanger come up on his blind side with a back attack.

"Leon Laser!" Or so they think as he reacts quickly to shoot them out of the air.

Boken Silver, King Ranger, Gao Silver, and MagiShine tries to get him with a ranged attack only for the Knight to take header form and plow right through them.

"Punish!"

"Gokai Dynamic!"

"Knight Dynamic!"

Before can celebrate his victory over the 6th Ranger clones he is blasted back by an attack he never expected to feel and Gosei Knight puts away his blaster Gokai Killer walking up and resting an arm on the shoulder of the 'Knight fated to purify the planet.'

"Isn't this an interesting game," Killer taunts, "Knight vs Knight, what will you do, what WILL you do?"

"Punish!"

"Gokai Dynamic!"

The answer comes without hesitation as Gokai Knight fires on his own clone and Gokai Killer destroying the former and sending the later flying. As he strides toward Gokai Killer, ignoring his own Key.

"H-How? Why...that was your own body?" Killer demanded, "Is your new one that much better. Why didn't you even..."

Gokai Knight thumps his chest as he kicks his old key to the side, "My old body was a gift from the Earth, and nothing can compare."

"Then why!" Gokai Killer demanded.

"My new body was a gift from a friend. She poured her heart into it to right a wrong, YOUR wrong. Given selflessly to correct an error of judgment. Given with the spirit of the people of Earth! Your clone was just an empty shell that corrupted all it stood for simply by existing. It needed to be purified!"

Gokai Knight fired again, and Killer demorphed, Basco retreating behind MagiMother who surprised Gokai Knight by encasing him in ice. It only took a moment for him to break free but by then Basco and his Extra Rangers were gone.

Gokai Knight looked down and picked up the Gosei Knight key but did not merge with it as he walked off.

Moving on to Gokai Light find him facing off against another massive force, 12 strong, the Kyouryugers (Red, Blue, Pink, Green, 2 Blacks, a Yellow, a Gold, a Cyan, and of course one for batteries 8-10 and the movie exclusive 00.)

"I don't recognize you from the files of our Sempai," Gokai Light muses as he ducks under Green's sword, "So you must be one of Nicole-san's customs." His Gokai Saber cut deep and was followed up with a spin that cut into the back taking Green out of the fight as he Chambered his key.

"Final Wave!" Seemingly taking of the rest of team.

But he was wrong as Pink erupts out of the ground with Gold sending Light flying and right into the direct path of a Zander Thunder strike from Gold causing him to drop to his knees. Gold moves in for the kill with Pink at his side.

"Final Wave!" Only to be blindsided by Navi taking out Pink from behind and helping Light stand, "What will we do? What will we do? If it were you what would you do?"

Gold started to charge up for another Zander Thunder, but a burst of twin lasers from Navi's visor forced him to drop his sword.

"Final Wave!" Together Light and Navi unleashed their attack to end Gold's threat.

Nicole was getting kicked around by the most unlikely of enemies, they weren't even an Official Sentai.

"So cool!" Akiba Red cheered, "I don't know why we're in the Gokaiger vs Goseiger movie and and who the female Marvelous is but we're going to show everyone our Delusion Power."

"W-Wait...stop," Nicole protested as Akiba Blue flip kicked her sending her flying. "T-this doesn't even make..."

"No! No! No! No!" Akiba Red says annoyed as he holds up his arms to stop Yellow and Blue as he runs over to Nicole and helps pull her up, then starts stretching out her body and posture, "Your a Red, even if you are a cheep knockoff of the concept design you need to stand tall and fight with conviction."

"Yeah!" Yellow runs in next as she starts posing Nicole in various dramatic and sexy poses, "You need to set an example for girls everywhere, nya!"

Blue just tilts her head confused, "Is this some kind of Victory Flag I'm not aware off?"

Nicole growls as she slaps their hands away from her, "I'm the good guy here! I've been helping to Gokaigers since Episode One!"

"Huh?" Blue says running over, looking Nicole up and down, "You don't look like a Akiba Ranger?"

Nicole lurches forward again, growling, as Gokai and Gosei Pink in the near distance take out Boken Pink, Deka Pink, Dai Pink, Oh Pink, Jet Pink, Bio Pink, Time Pink, and Gao White, her transformation breaking as she falls to the ground, her claws digging in.

"Nyeat!" Akiba Yellow cooes, "She's a cat too!"

Blue helps her stand, only to wince as her claws dig into her shoulder and she grits her teeth, "P-Pain is power."

They are caught off guard as a Trio of Go-Ongers patterned after the K-Liner set attack Red.

"You sit here," Blue says helping set Nicole down behind them as the Unofficial Sentai stand their ground before her.

"Penultimate Cannon!" the three call as Jet Hawk, Boken Red, and Deka Red appear for a moment to transform into the components of the Penultimate Cannon and the three fire and destroy the Clones, the three reverting to keys. As Akiba Red walks over and picks it up.

"A Custom Ranger Key?"

"Nyat could this mean?" Yellow muses as she runs over looking at the key as Blue helps Nicole to stand.

"You don't think," Blue says looking around at the war as Gokai And Gosei Yellow finish off a large group of Yellows only to see Nicole growl, lurch, and dig in her claws again.

Akiba Red looks down at himself then kneels to look Nicole in the eyes, "Did you make Akiba Ranger Keys?"

She nods.

"Sooo coool," Red swoons, "We have our own Merchandise!"

"But how come we can think?" Blue wonders.

"Maybe it's because we are aware it's all in our heads?"

"Or maybe it's because we're Unofficial so the normal rules don't apply?" Blue muses.

Nicole roars as Doc and Agri finish off some Black and Green Rangers, her breathing now heavy as Red supports her other shoulder taking her off Blue, "Just hold it together neko-chan there aren't may keys left."

She nods.

Yellow taking popcorn out of nowhere and offering some to Nicole who munches gladly as the 3 find a good place to watch. "Hey neko-chan was I seeing things or was Doc a girl?" Red notes.

"Changed," she growled in pain, "in the sub-space."

"That nyot normal," Yellow muses.

Nicole smirks, "Y-Yeah...I've been spoiling the series since I got here, guess it finally caught up to me."

Blue looks struck by inspiration, "Got here? So you are a Akiba Ranger? Does that mean we were uncanceled?"

Nicole growls as Joe and Hyde work their way through the blues, "Sorta...you get a season 2, but it's an Alternate Reality, I've only seen a couple episodes so far but it looks like you beat Malishina before she ripped reality a new one so you don't know its a show. Also Ao got the Pentagon job so they could introduce Luna, I think because your actress got another job."

"I got an acting job?" Blue looks confused.

"Not you Aoyagi, the girl who plays you," Red explains.

"O-Oh right." she says confused but decides not to press the issue.

"Just a little longer neko-chan," Red says patting her back, "Only have the Reds left...and the team face off."

At that the last of the Reds fell and the Gokai (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Light, Navi) and Gosei (Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, Pink, Knight) Team gathered up just in time to dodge the Go Ranger bomb.

"Come neko-chan," Red says leading a charge, "If your a real fan you don't want to miss getting in on this."

Yellow picked up Nicole's Spoiler Key from the ground and helped her hold it as Blue grabbed her Mobirate as they spoke together, "Gokai Change!"

"Gooooookaiger!"

"Gokai Kitty-chan Nya!"

"Gokai Ruby!"

"Gooooooookai Spoiler!"

"Spoiler eh?" Blue says with a chuckle as the girls run to catch up with Red who slides in front of the Gokai/Gosei Teams, Blue, Yellow and Spoiler right behind him.

"Whose this guy," Marvelous asks as the summon their Penultimate Cannon. Opposite them the Go-Ongers were readying their 3 combo weapon sets, Go Ranger hung in the back, Shinken Red had the bull bazooka while Green, Pink, Blue, Yellow and Gold prepared the cannon blast of rends giant sword, and on the far right where the Geki Rangers with the core 3 charging the Geki Bazooka. On the other side Nicole stood with the Gokaigers readying a Final Wave and the Goseigers readied the Knight/Gosei Miracle Dynamic.

"Gokai Blast!"

"Punish!"

"Fire!"

The two forces clashed in the center, neither willing to give ground.

"Come on everyone!" Akiba Red cheers, "Push through, Pain is Power!"

"Pain is Power!" Nicole echoed as she ground her teath.

"PAIN IS POWER!" The others joined in as the Akiba/Gosie/Gokai blast Overtook the Key Clones and finally, after forever, it was over. Excausted beyond comprehension Both Gokai and Gosie teams powered down and dropped to their knees revealing them all in their animals forms. The only human among them was Marvelous (and Gokai Knight).

"It's over," Marvelous takes a long breath.

"Not quite," a new voice appeared as a new monster made his presence know.

"L-Lion Tamer Org?" Nicole says confused.

The ring master like monster had the same belt as the other revived general and as he snapped his whip everyone but Marvelous and the Akiba Ranger's snapped to an (animistic) sitting posture, "I am Kurojuuji Moujtsukai Org. And thank to your experiences in Sub Space you are all my puppets."

Marvelous got ready to transform again, "Sorry I missed that little adventure." But didn't have the time as the three Akiba Rangers summoned their Penultimate Cannon again and blasted the org into oblivion.

However the Animal Rangers remained in their ordered positions.

"Come on everyone Wake Up!"

'Wake Up!'

'Wake Up!'

'Wake Up!'

"Super Sentai Special Change! Yo Ho Ho! Kaaaaaaaamen Rider Kiva."

Nicole stood up, taking Kiva's form as she shook her head and walked over to Marvelous who along with Gokai Knight And Navi joined the Akiba Rangers to look at their companions.

"A Kamen Rider Gokai Change," Akiba Red swooned, "Sooooo cool." as he ran around inspecting Nicole's new form.

"Where were you hiding that key," Marvelous muses.

She shrugs, "They were in the chest but never manifested with the Ranger keys, then I just wanted it and it came to me."

"So can this 'Kiva' help us break the spell on the others."

Before Nicole could speak all the Key that were lying around started to glow and fly up, but instead of a straight path to the chest they shot into Nicole before shoot back out, some of them as lights, one flying to the chest while the other light branched off shooting out into the distance. Nicole grunted as her change crashed, dropping to her paws as her body trembled and her eyes lite up glowing with the color of each Ranger that pass though her and created 2 when it came out the other end.

She collapsed to the ground breathing heavily as the last light passed through her, "I-I'm spent...to...drained to stand let alone fight."

The Akiba Rangers Bending down to pick her up,"We'll take her somewhere safe to rest," Blue offered as Marvelous watched. "Tch, now what?"

"We need to defeat the beast that has infected their souls," a new voice spoke one Marvelous, Nicole, and the Akiba Rangers all knew.

"Haruto?"

"Driver On, Please."

Calling out his belt Haruto walked up to the group as he handed some rings to Marvelous, "A Phantom followed you here, no doubt to create another Black Sabbath. I've been a little busy fighting for falling Gates. But to save your friends your going to need to enter their underworld and bind their corrupted animal spirits."

"How is Marvelous going to do that?" Nicole asks curiously.

Marvelous just smirks, "Gokai Change!"

"Goooooookaiger!"

"Driver On, Please!"

"Shabadoobie, Touch to Henshin."

"Shabadoobie, Touch to Shinka."

"Henshin!" Haruto and Marvelous say together.

"Flame, Please."

"Ki Ki, Ki Ki Ki!"

"Aka Aka, Aka, Aka, Aka!"

"Keep an eye out for the guy who started all this," Marvelous says to Gokai Knight and Navi as he slips a ring on Luka's finger.

Nicole sigh, "If wasn't so beat I'd help." she says weakly holding up a Land Style Wizard Ring.

"Engage, Please." Marvelous leaps into Luka's underworld as Wizard walks over to her, slipping on his make shift Wizard ring to her finger and then touching it to his driver.

"Wizard, Please."

Nicole's head snaps up, "Wow that was refreshing!" Wizard nods as he puts a ring on Alata and Nicole Quickly Gokai Changes into Kamen Rider Wizard – Land Style and uses an Engage Ring on Doc.

"Damn you, Pirates, Angels, Deluded Copies!" KurojuujiOu growls as he walks in angrily, "I admit, you have fought well. However you are out of power." As he is enveloped in his black cloud the Zangyack war fleet appears overhead, and with overwhelming force hit him with everything they have.

"What?" the could says is disbelief as he finishes his transformation to his giant form, unhindered. "What is the meaning of this!"

Insarn transforms down with 30 plus Sugormin-Human hybrids, as well as 5 of the newtype sugormin, colored Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink. The Hybrids gather up as she fires a green gun at them splitting them up into 30+ Sugormin and 30+ humans...familiar humans...the Sentai Vetrans.

"We still have one more fight planned for the damn pirates," Insarn explains, "Don't get in our way."

"What?"

Insarn sighs, "Just rampage in the city, leave the 'heroes' to us!"

"Oh?"

"Sugokaigers!" Insarn snaps her fingers as the newtypes take out mobirates, "Sugokai Change!"

"Suuuuuuuuuuuugokaiger!"

And suddenly the Akiba Rangers are staring down a band of 5 Dark Gokaigers patterned after Nicole's uniform.

"Yes!" Akiba Red says running forward as Gokai Knight, Gokai Light, and Navi flank them. "My favorite cross over movie is this one! Akiba Red!"

"Fighting for justice even if it isn't real? Akiba Blue!"

"Well actually I've been trying to say this since..." Red pulls her up straight, "we have a big fight here."

"Oh right...Akiba Yellow!"

"A Knight who becomes a Pirate, the one fated to purify the planet, Gokai Knight!"

"Gokai Navi!"

"Shining the path out of the dark and into justice! Gokai Light!"

"Pain is Power! – Unofficial Sentai Akiba Ranger!"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

"Tensou Sentai Goseiger!"

"Let's go!" Akiba Red says leading the charge."

KurojuujiOu chuckles and turns walking off, "Very well then, I shall leave the destruction of these Sentai Wanna Bes to you Insarn while I destroy their supporters!"

"Leon Laser!"

"Final Wave!"

"Final Wave!"

"Penuntimate Cannon!"

The fight started right off with both sides going to their big guns, but the Sugokaigers took the advantage sending the makeshift heroes flying. Getting back to their feet they prepared to charge back in.

"Gokai Change!"

"Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet Man!"

Before they could recover however the Sugokaiger has changed into a dark reflection of the Jet Men, and knocked them silly and on their backs.

"I think I'm done for," Akiba Yellow say clutching her stomach, only to fall to her knees and explode, leaving a key behind.

"Moegi!" Blue shouts as she picks up the key, kneels trembling, "We're just...we're not..." dropping to them shaking.

"Red stops and turns, shaking her, "Pull it together Blue!"

"B-But we're not real...what if this is it...if we're destroyed...we might never come back...I...don't want to d-disappear."

Red turned Blues head to the still prone Gokaigers and Goseigers, "I don't care if we aren't real. Right now we are all that stands between life and death for the Official Sentai, if I must doe so they they may live I give it fre..."

Red's words are cut short as he glows and then is reduced to key form, the culprit, Dark Gokai Pink.

"Akagi..." Blues voice was low...soft. She balled her fist before standing tall, a tranquil fury in her steps as she marched toward Dark Pink, her voice was a lethal knife, "Unofficial Sentai...AKIBARANGER!"

Pink rose her pistols, Blue kicked them away and knocked the Dark Gokaiger back with a round house kick, Dark Yellow tried to blindside from behind. Blue caught the blade, twisted, and plunged it back Dark Yellow's stomach. Dark Yellow stumbled backward then fell to her knees and exploded, the Dark Yellow key shattering along with it's owner as Akiba Blue crushed the Mobirate under her heel.

She spun around only to see Dark Green and Pink about to fire, and she had no time to dodge.

"Change Goseiger!"

A golden shield wrapped around her protecting her from the attack as Super Gosei Red launched himself at Green.

"Super Red Attack!"

Taking him out of the fight, permanently.

"Knight Dynamic!"

"Final Wave!"

Knight, Navi and Light finished of Dark Red, Blue, and Yellow.

Only Pink was left, but where was she?

"Final Wave!"

"Watch out!"

"Penultimate Cannon!"

It happened way to fast for Alata to defend her, Dark Pink popped up out of nowhere inside Akiba Blue's personal space, her twin guns pressed to her face and fired. The visor shattered, and only a golden light escape it, quickly spreading to envelop her but not before she was able to summon her teams own ultimate weapon and fire.

The Akiba Blue key dropped to the ground but Dark Pink left behind nothing.

"This is far from over you damn Pirates, FAR FROM!" Insarn shouted as she fled the scene.

"Who's was that?" Eri asks as Gosei Red powers down picking up the Akiba Red, Blue, and Yellow keys. "I only caught the tail end."

Alata's voice was low, and soft, almost reverent, "They were Miracle Sentai Akiba Ranger. The most unappreciated Sentai to ever live."

"I wish I could have met them," Eri says softly as Alata gently places them in the chest at the top.

"Last one," Nicole says as she powers down and drops to one knee, Marvelous and Wizard joined her shortly all looking wiped out as all eyes turned to KurojuujiOu as he was blasting the city.

"So big," Doc groans, "Am I'm so very tired."

Nicole forced herself to her feet, but they buckled, the others managed to stand. But only just barly.

"Gokai Change!"

"Change Goseiger!"

The teams took a deep breath, readying themselves, "Let's go!" Marvelous shouts.

And as they were about to charge the chest started to glow, the keys flying out their light blinding KurojuujiOu and transporting the two team somewhere else, a white void where the hundreds of key, glowing goldenly, floated around them, even Haruto was with them.

"Just what is this?!" Alata wonders.

"What is happening?!" Doc asks cautiously, in this void he was back to his normal male, human self, as were Moune, Luka, Ahim, and Joe, all clad in their usual clothes. Nicole was also there...as was a young man.

"W-Who are you?!" Luka starts.

"It's me Nicole," the boy says as he pats his chest and jumps himself, as he see the girl next to him, "W-What's going on here...Mia?"

"I can't explain it either but I hope it's permanent," the girl says politely bowing, "No offense Nicole-sama."

"H-Hey no complaints here..." returning his attention to the room his voice got reverent, "I-I think this is the Morphin' Grid. A Physical Manifestation of the source of all Sentai Powers."

"You are correct Miss Nicole," The image of Aka Red hovered before them.

"AkaRed..." Marvelous said softly.

The image of Aka Ranger appeared next, fading the image splitting as a human male, undoubtedly the person behind the helmet, took form, "Our ability to fight was taken from us. But...the feelings in these Keys are eternal."

Alata swallowed as he nodded to his Sempai, Big One the next to reveal his true form, "Thank you...Tensou Sentai...and...Kaizoku Sentai...though not Earthlings...your hearts that love and protect others are the same as ours."

Goggle Black was next, "Somewhere in space," he paused and looked to Nicole, "and time."

"Me," he says pointing to himself as he silently mouthed the words.

Google Black nodded, "It's still being passed on...love, courage, and hope...as well as justice."

DynaPink was next, "I'm sure the Super Sentai power will respond to your strength. Even those that haven been stolen are united as one. Explode your rage for the sake of future dreams.

Bio Red was next, "You mustn't be afraid! It's when evil approaches the Earth that we should bring our love together!"

AkaRed appeared again, "Kamen Rider, this is a time that is in great turmoil will you be the hope for our world."

He nods, "I will be your hope, you do not even need to ask."

Turbo Red appeared next, "Now that all of Super Sentai's powers are gathered together...use the power given to you and your great courage...to protect the blue, shining Earth!"

"So they're letting us pirates join in?" Marvelous wonders.

Dai Red, Denji Blue, and Deka Pink all appeared, all showing their true form as they nodded. Followed by Shinken Green and Gold, Go-On Yellow, and Boken Red.

"We know we aren't real," The Akiba Rangers, just the suits mind you, appeared next, red opening.

"But if it will help the name of justice..." Blue adds.

"Please use our power too."

Marvelous nods as AkaRanger speaks one final time, "We're counting on you."

Marvelous smirks as he reaches out his hand, "Give us...the power!"

The light glows blinding them before fading back to the real world, they team were once more in their Ranger Forms and in Marvelous' hand was a ball of golden light, which expanded and exploded floating behind them to fill the cliff side behind them with the form of every single Super Sentai, real, imagined, official and Unofficial.

"Hey Everyone we're back!" Akiba Yellow shouted, "Nyot go get that giant monster Gokaigers! Goseigers! Wizard!"

Marvelous, Alata, Nicole, and Haruto all nodded as they turned back toward KurojuujiOu who stopped and looked back in shock, "What?!"

"We are Super Sentai!"

"I am Kamen Rider...Wizard!"

"That's impossible!"

AkaRanger clenched his fist as a glowing sun of light descended toward the two teams, taking the form of a massive cannon which the two teams took up positions on, Nicole running to the front to lift help lift the front to aim it.

"Penultimate Cannon!" The Akiba Rangers leap down from the Ledge, and summoned their own weapon standing next to the two teams.

"Super Sentai Bazooka!"

"Fire!"

"Flame Slash Strike!"

The twin beams burned with the emblems of 39 teams and one logo to unit them all celebrating 35 years of Sentai as they tore KurojuujiOu apart.

"I wish that was the last of it," Nicole sighs as the others were about to celebrate and the Super Sentai Bazooka dissipated and all the Rangers (except Akiba Ranger) turns back into lights and returned to the chest.

"Yes," Akiba Red said running over to help Nicole work the kink out of her back for supporting the cannon, "But you all so much stronger now."

The Several moments passes as everyone gathered around Nicole and the Akiba Rangers, moments passed and then it happened.

"Look!" Eri said suddenly pointing not to the sky but to Akiba Red's chest where the words Unofficial Sentai peeled off in gold light to be replaced with the kanji for Miracle Sentai

Wizard was first to tap Marvelous shoulder, "We still have a lot of Gates brought to the edge."

He nods as Wizard runs off.

"Driver On, Please."

Then what Nicole and the Akiba Rangers were expecting happened as KurojuujiOurose from the ground in a new monster form, but it was not to be as an army of men and women came over the hill, This army all took out Mobirates and Ranger Keys and the Gokai Change was deafening as nearly 200 Gokai Legends unleashed their Final Waves at KurojuujiOu who went up like a roman candle. As Nicole's knees buckled and she collapsed, world fading to black.

"What hit me." Nicole groans as she stirs from the couch, Luka and Ahim looming over her, back to human. "W-Woah Luka! Ahim! You're normal again!"

Luka playfully punched her arm, "You missed the big finale!"

"Well then don't keep me in suspense!" Nicole said sitting up slowly, rubbing her still furry chest, "oooh heart burn...ugh."

Doc walked in next, he too was back to male, and human, "After you passed out and KurojuujiOu was defeated AkaRed appeared and explained how your power reconstructed the powers on the Past Super Sentai, merging their old powers with ours. Now they are all back, as the Gokai Legends and we can still use our keys to Gokai Change."

"But Zangyack took all the remaining powers, during the chaos they kidnapped any members they could find, fused them with Sugormin to make them give up their powers then discarded them when they were done with this." Joe explains.

"That...would explain the hybrids she brought with her when she showed off her new Sugokaigers."

Luka, Ahim, Joe, and Doc nod.

"We did get some new powers," Marvelous explains, "But looks like we're gonna have to take down Zangyack to keep the Greatest Treasure in the Universe out of Zangyack's hands."

Joe punches his right hand into his left as he stretches, "Bring them on."

"And how did you guys get back to normal?"

Luka and Joe looked to Doc who groaned, "Why do I gotta show her!"

Nicole tilts her head curiously as she watches Doc close his eyes and his form shift and shrink down to his female tigress form, and then back to normal.

"We can control it now." Ahim smiles.

"R-Really?" Nicole's eyes light up as she focus forgetting for the moment she was naked, though thankfully she was still under the blanket, her breathing was getting short and she was in obvious pain as her legs shifted back to the platigrade norm, her muzzle pulled in, and her hand paws started to lengthen before she slumped forward out of breath, she was still covered head to toe in fur, she still had claws, fangs, feline ears but she was a bit more human, even her hair had grown back out to make a thick red mane.

Nicole growls, "Not fair, not fair at all."

"At least you don't change into the wrong gend..." Doc started to say as Nicole starts to growl.

"At least you can CHOOSE which gender to wear, some of us were robbed of that choice since day one! Geez Doc you even saw the real me in the Morphin' Grid, what is isn't going to take to convince you guys I'm not a girl!"

"I'm sorry Nicole-san," Doc lowered his head as Luka punches his arm.

"Baka."

"I think of you as one of the girls all the same Nicole-san," Ahim says with a low, soft voice, "I'm sorry but it's just so hard to think of you as anything else."

Nicole leans back letting the blanket fall away, it didn't really matter even in her modified form as she sighed, "Y-Yeah...I know...I feel the same after all this time. It's still annoying though." As she put her feet up on the table one knocked what looked like a smart phone on table, curiously she picked it up turning it over to see the Gokai Crest on the front and as she powered it on the home screen had the Gokai Logo again, along with a handful of apps; call, email, change, internet, and App Store.

"One of yours Doc?" Nicole asks curiously.

"No," he says confused, "Don't you recognize your own Gokai Touch?"

"Gokai Touch? What are you going on about?"

"You explained it to us the day you arrived from the future," Luka says confused, "Are you feeling alright."

Nicole sighs, "I just birthed two hundred new morphers out of thin air, fought like five hundred Ranger Clones, and had to fight inside your psyches to free you of Lion Tamer Org's control. So please refresh my memory."

"When you arrived you said you were from the future that's how you knew about things that haven't happened yet and that you were part of a new generation of Gokaigers as Gokai Gold but since we had all the greater powers then you're powers were weakened." Ahim starts off

"Yeah," Luka adds, "When your first transformed your 'gold' was more yellow."

"And Luka didn't like the competition," Joe jokes, "That's why we started calling you Spoiler."

"Joe!" Luka protests, "It wasn't about competition but she kept calling herself Gokai Yellow, it was distracting!"

Nicole takes a long breath, "Ok fine, I'm Gokai Gold from the future. Close enough. Anything else? Why haven't I been using my 'Gokai Touch' all this time?"

"I stopped working after the first fight when your Gokai Javelin was broken in half, Doc just got it fixed when they thing powered on, we think it's because we got some new Greater Powers and it got enough of a charge now."

Nicole sighs looking around, "So what happened with Wizard and the Goseigers?"

"The angels felt it would be best to have all the Greater Powers in one place so gave us there's and their keys," Marvelous explains, "Besides they didn't need them with their new Gokai Legend Mobirates. Same thing with Gosei Knight."

Nicole smirks, "I bet Alata loved the view from the prow and you invited him back anytime he wants?"

Marvelous smirks, "It's that a premonition from Mia or some of your future knowledge?"

"The later," Nicole smirks, "at least some things haven't gone completely off script." Then she looks around suddenly, "H-Hey was I imagining things or were the Akiba Ranger keys sentient?"

Marvelous nods, "They said they wanted to explore the world and find their purpose as the newly minted Miracle Sentai."

Nicole smiles, "Looks like they grabbed onto their dreams..." then her mind wandered about, "What about Wizard, did you find the Phantom?"

Marvelous shook his head, "And he had to go back home to protect it. But we'll just have to keep a eye open for them."

"Not a fan of monsters destroying hope Marvelous?" she chided.

"Not a fan of ANYTHING destroying the dreams of people. Without dreams what is there to reach for. That is the very heart of being a pirate they are attacking and I will not have it!"

"You can count me in, I just need a few days rest, a week in a spa, and a good humping and I'll be anything." her cheeks flushing at the last part, "Being part cat is really starting to wear on me." She sighs leaning back, "besides who could be a suitable mate for me anyway."

Luka elbows Doc playfully, "Well you know Doc can also take a male tiger form."

"Rowl!" Nicole's eyes went wide with eagerness as she launched herself at him, pinning him under her, "Mrowl! Show me Doc-san!"

Doc shifts back to his feline, female form to roll Nicole off, "It's a lot harder!"

Nicole hisses as she looks back to Luka chuckling, "You are an evil, evil tease Luka-chan!"

The Gigante Horse

"Well that was a huge failure," Damaras grouses as they look over the footage of the final battle of the Sugokaigers as Insarn enters with a small wood box, "first outing and they get destroyed."

"We still have half the Super Sentai Greater Powers, and knowledge of everything yet to come." Insarn says with a dark smile as she sets the box on Warz Gil's console, "besides," she opens it to reveal 5 more Mobirates and 5 more Sugokaiger keys, "who said I only made one set..."


	26. Epic 17: The Amazing Golden Power

Epic 17: The Amazing Golden Power

"No use running!" Gokai Red opens as he takes a hard turn on the wheel as they chased down a group of the super size newtype Sugormin. "It's been way too long since I've had so much fun!"

"Ah mou!" Green says hugging his Darrin seat for dear life shifting to his female form in the process with a soft green glow, "how can you call this fun Marvelous-san!"

"It's a lot easier then the last fight!" Yellow laughs as she takes out the MagiYellow key, "Let's give MagiDragon a test drive. Here we go!"

Green quickly turns around and drops into her seat as she takes out the Magi Green Card and follows the others suit.

"Man up 'Captain,'" Marvelous taunts as they finish the transformation to MagiGokai Oh and as they chase the newtypes in jet mode dodging their blasters as they make a quick turn and unleash a burst of fire at them destroying the air forces before recalling MagiDragon.

"There are still more on the ground!" Blue comments as Green straightens his coat as she changes back to male.

"I can't help it, excitement makes me loose control!" Green protests. "Let's use Deka Ranger to clear the ground."

"If we could get Nicole-san back and change Joe I wonder if we would have a girl power episode." Pink muses.

"Ranger Key Set! Let's Go!"

"Probably a Magical Girl gimmick if there were five of you." Blue muses.

Landing Deka Gokai Oh uses its blaster weapons to take down several newtypes, "Finish with Gokai P.A.T. Strike!" Green orders.

"Aye Aye Captain!" Red laughs.

"I wonder if Magical Pirates Gokai would make on par with Gokai Rider – Red," Yellow muses as she looks back to Marvelous.

"It's worth finding out right Joe-chan?" Red taunts and they release the P.A.T. Striker to mow down the rest of the Sugormin.

"Leave me out of it, I'm sure we can find another girl to wear blue if your all that curious."

"We did it Joe-chan!" Yellow cheers just as a small army of more newtypes appear, "...or I thought we did. What's that? Again?"

"Quickly finish this!" Red commands, "Nicole-san has been waiting long enough!"

"Then how about we use the Grand Power we received from Goseigers-san." Pink offers.

"Ranger Key! Set!"

The chambers on Gokai-Oh open to release and assemble the pieces of the Gosei emblem which fly out and then expand into a series of cards.

"Gokai All Header Dai Shingeki!"

From the card all the Headers fly out for a 20+ header strike and tear through the newtypes to clear the field the Gokaigers leaning back in their seats exhausted.

"Whatever we do," Marvelous sighs, "We need to get more powerful if we want to keep the Greatest Treasure in the Universe out of Zangyack's hand."

On a near roof a young man looks up at Gokai Oh with interest, "That's good." he smiles widly, "So the Goseiger's Grand Power is Gosei Headders?" he laughs, "That's so awesome! I hope I get to see the other ones soon!"

At a near park Nicole, her her more refined lioness form, lies on her back in the grass wearing only her long coat. "Ah I've had a good week off." she purrs.

"Where are the others though, they should have been here an hour ago," Gokai Navi wonders as he help pull Nicole to her feet.

"Sorry," Ahim says with a short bow, "We were held up by some Sugormin."

"In Gokai Oh?" Nicole asks her body visibly tensing.

The other notice it immediately and get cautious, "Is that a portent of a tough battle to come?" Joe wonders.

"Ah mou!" Luka moans, "we just finished the movie can't the fates give us a break!"

"Well tell us." Marvelous presses.

"N-Navi can you please give us your prediction so I can be sure?"

Gokai Navi ejects his key to revert to bird form as he flies about, "Let's treasure navigate." and starts flying around before almost immediately bashing his head on a tree branch and falling into Nicole's arms, "A golden revelation will reveal new powers."

Nicole slumps forward Navi dropping from her arms to the ground, "It's not the same...It's as I feared."

"Ow!"

"What is it?" Doc asks worriedly.

Nicole sighs, "Well in the original time line this would have been when you guys met the 6th member, Gokai Silver."

"But we already have," Luka pauses in thought a moment, "8 Gokaigers...use...you...Jealoushitto, and...Navi. Why do we need another?"

Nicole sighs, "We he has an encyclopedic knowledge of Super Sentai."

"Sounds like you Nicole-san," Doc comments as they start walking.

"Not like him, I've only watch from GekiRanger on, he knows EVERYTHING. So I could go into detail on GekiRanger, Go-Onger, Shinkenger, Goseiger, ourselves and the two seasons after. The last of which only had a few episodes out when I was brought here..." she looks thoughtful a moment, "I guess you could say I'm from the Era of the 37th Super Sentai."

"Still not seeing the difference," Marvelous says flatly, "You can do all that, and see the future."

Nicole sighs, slumping forward, "I know. I just hate thinking that I've displaced someone who should be here." she leans back starting up at the sky as she sighs, "Ah mou! I feel like Akiba Red in Season 2 when Akiba Ranger replaced Dai Ranger."

"Huh?" the others say together.

"Short version, 'Zangyack' for lack of explaining their entire enemy concept and structure, had manipulated history so Akiba Ranger replaced Dai Ranger but they only ran 13 episodes, and because of it Kiba Ranger," She pauses taking out the White Dai Ranger Key, "Had been Retconed into be a concept for a 4th Ranger but because the season was cut short he never appeared. Somewhere out in the cosmos is the spirit of Gokai Silver and I just know he's hating me."

"Gokai Silver?" Ahim says curiously.

"Who needs Silver," Luka laughs as she pats Nicole's back, "When we have gold!"

"I can't wait to see Nicole-san at full power again," Ahim coos, "It's been so long."

A young boy playing with a toy plan runs past the group only to fall, on instinct Nicole Bends down and helps him up, "Your not hurt are you?"

He shakes his head and runs along, "Thank you Kitty-chan!"

Nicole purrs, "I will admit...it does feel good to be a hero."

From the top of the stairs the same man from before crosses his arms over his chest and nods, 'Ah the new Kitty-chan.' he muses silently, 'I wonder what happened to Nicole-san? And why the new Kitty-chan has stopped wearing clothes?' The man paces in thought before thrusting out a finger in revelation, "Ah! I wonder if she's a cursed Jyuken user and has lost her human form like master Bae."

But as he comes out of his musing the Gokaigers have already moved on.

"Of course if I have replaced Silver then I wonder where the 3 Greater Powers he had got to?"

"Eh?" the group skid short and turn to stare at Nicole, "3 Greater Powers?"

Nicole nods, "I sure as hell don't have um and we didn't get them from our Sempai, heck we would up with less Grand Powers from the movie then the main timeline. Originally you got 11 from that, and combined with the others you got before you were more then half done we're at what...16 now, but the Akiba Ranger bonus?"

The others all nodded as they did the numbers in their heads.

"We should make a list," Doc muses, "At least so we can figure out what power Zangyack likely stole."

The others all nod as they walk along, when Luka suddenly shouts, "Ah silver!" she points as a group of Gormin run past, "Gormin?"

And leading the Gormin was, "Ah it's him, the Action Commander with the barrier," Nicole calls out as she points to the leader of the group.

"We were wondering when you would show up," The Action Commander chuckles, "Sugormin-domo!"

"Ah mou!" Luka groans as they are knocked over by blasts from behind the group turning over to see five color coded newtypes, "I thought we destroyed them," Joe groans as they get to their feet.

But they can't really even get their bearings as the Gormin now behind them fire on them sending them flying.

"Sugokai Change!"

"Gooooooookaiger!"

"Ah mou!" Luka stomps her foot, "Let us get changed!"

"Final Wave!"

"Gooooooookaiger!"

"Who?" A Silver Ranger stands up having pushed the Gokaigers out of the way of the attack, Nicole's eyes sparkling, "He's here!"

Silver turn his back to them as he faces the Gormin and Sugokaigers, "There's a deep red sun on my back. There is justice in my blue heart! Bathing everyone in my yellow cheers! My squishy cheeks are Pink. The Green fresh leaf of a new hero! Shining silver! And of course, my name is...Gooooooooookai Silver!"

"Looks like your worries were misplaced Nicole-san," Ahim muses as Gokai Silver charges in.

"Final Wave!"

And is blasted by the Sugokaigers with enough force to put a crater in the wall he's planted into.

"Let's go!" Marvelous leads in.

"Gokai Change!"

"Goooookaiger!"

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

Nicole leaps up onto her feet growling as she thrusts out her Gokai Touch, "Gokai Change!"

"Goooooookaiger!"

The change was like every other as she turn into the yellow prototype, and all eyes turned toward her, even the Zangyack forces as energy started to rise up from her shoes turning her boots and the rest of the suit to a shinny gold, "Shimming in the light of a new dawn!" Nicole brought her arm down in a slow chop, "Goooooooookai Gooooold!"

"Let's make this showy!" Red says as they all gather around Silver, "Nice save back there."

"Final Wave!"

"Oh come on!" Gold hisses just before she notices the Sugokaigers had launched their attack no just against them but against their own Action Commander, and that was when she noticed the collar on the Action Commander, the reinforced collar, and pushed herself forward, Silver Saw it two and threw himself next to her as they threw up their arms to shield the others just as the Final Wave hit the collar and the Action Commander was enveloped in a massive fire ball. Gold and Silver howling as the explosion ripped through them demorphing as they drop to their knees and passed out, the last thing they heard was "Final Wave!" but weather it was from their allies or the Sugokaigers was impossible to tell.

As Nicole stirs awake she finds herself heavily bandaged and next to her in another bed was Silver (in human form of course), "Ugh...Gai...you ok?"

The boy groaned as he looked over at Nicole, "What kind of evil organization sets up a trap with out of them own men as a living bomb."

Nicole lowers her head, "I'm sorry it's all my fault."

"Eh?"

"A few weeks ago they captured me and were able to milk me for all sorts of information on future events." She sighs Gai walking over to sit beside her, "They were also able to reverse engineer my Mobirate to make their Sugokaigers." she says with a wince, "In bulk no less."

"It's ok neko-chan."

"Nicole." She corrects

"Ah I knew it! You used a cursed Jyuken right?"

She smirks, "Not quite, Long story short Doc..."

"Who?"

"The Green Ranger!"

"Oh," he flusters, "I er...forgot about him...there isn't a lot of information about him."

Nicole shakes her head, "Seriously Gai, I know you wanted to replace him in the normal time line but out of ALL people in the world you should have realized how the softspoken and forgettable ones often have hidden depths of awesomeness."

Gai shakes stands and give several apologetic bows, "Sorry Nicole-san! You are absolutely right!"

She smiles as he helps her down from the bed, "The others are probably waiting for us to wake up and join them."

Nicole starts to walk but Gai pauses, balling his fists as he looks downward, "Nicole-san...I'm sorry...I'm normally much more impressive. I-I hope this wont lessen your opinions on letting me join you guys."

"What are you talking about," Marvelous says leading the others to meet them at the door, "You saved our lives."

"Yeah," Luka steps in next, "Very impressive silver-kun!"

"Yeah," Joe says with his arms crossed, "And you come highly recommended by our little Nicole-san."

"So make your case on why we should let you join," Marvelous presses, "We appreciate the save but we already have 8 members and they all offer something unique."

"I know a great deal about Super Sentai which will help you all fight better and protect the Earth," Gai flusters on the spot.

"Nicole is going that just fine." Marvelous counters, "and she can see the future."

Gai swallows hard, "Well I do h-have 3 Grand Powers."

"Ah so Nicole-san was on point about that, what powers?"

"More importantly where did you get a Ranger Key," Marvelous presses.

"Oh I love this story!" Nicole purrs.

"Okay! Okay! I'll answer..." Gai flusters, "If I may say this about myself...I'm a bit of a feisty person...but I'm a normal person through and through. Yes...until that day."

A young girl was walking with her mother along the streets when her eyes cat some blooming pink flowers.

'Flowers!'

And in her rush to grab them she ran across the street.

'Micchan!' her mother called as she bolted across the street, just as a truck was coming down.

I acted without thinking, 'Watch out!' I shouted as I ran out into the street and pushed the young girl out of the way just as the trust swerved knocking me over.

"I think it ran you over," Nicole comments, "I mean you got to your feet, sure, and made sure the little girl was alright, you even gave her the flower she was after but then you passed out."

I suppose that is possible, I wasn't exactly in a good position to judge at the time. Anyways while I was in the hospital.

"With head trauma," Nicole elaborates, "You know in my time people theorize you died and your really a ghost fighting on after death. I have a different theory myself."

Will you please let me finish?

"Oh sorry Gai-san, please go on, I'll be quiet.

Thank you...anyway...While I was unconscious I heard a voice call my name and when I open my eyes I was...somewhere else.

"Was it a white void?" Marvelous asks, "Full of Ranger Keys?"

Nooooo...It looked more like some old temple or ruins, but here's the best part! When I looked around I saw 3 of my Sempai! DragonRanger-san, TimeFire-san, and...AbareKiller-san.

Marvelous growls, "Why was Basco there!"

"AbareKiller," Nicole corrects, "Not Gokai Killer!"

"Sorry, carry on Gai-san."

R-Right...anyway AbareKiller de transformed before me! It was so amazing! And he said this to me:

'I'm amazed you know of us.'

'Of course I do! This is basic knowledge!'

He laughed, it was so amazing, AbareKiller-san thought I was amusing, and he said, 'I see. But you did something that was really reckless. You're still quite young.'

'It's no big deal.'

'Protecting others while ignoring danger to oneself...I know someone just like that. Someone who's capable of such recklessness. It's been a while since I was this thrilled.'

'Eh?'

'Take it,' and then AbareKiller-san handed me my Gokai Silver Key and Gokai Cellular!

'This is...?' I said as I took them, still not quite sure what I had been given.

'This was created from us. It's the Gokai Cellular and its Ranger Key. Use that...and become the greatest hero.'

'Eh...? Really? Me?'

'We are Abaranger...TimeRanger...and ZyuRanger. We will give you three Super Sentai Grand Powers.'

'Grand Powers? What's that?!'

'You'll know soon enough.' then he transformed back into AbareKiller-san, 'Thrill yourself to your heart's content.'

They they vanished and I woke up, I never even got their autographs!

"That's..." Gai finishes lingering on the memory.

"Sounds like Gokai Light's story," Marvelous muses, "Hand picked by the powers themselves."

"That is rather unbelievable." Ahim notes.

Gai turns back to face the others, "I didn't believe it either..." before taking out his Gokai Cellular and Silver Key, "...But this really exists. Plus I transformed and fought."

"So?! So?!" Luka says excitedly, "What about the Grand Powers? What are they like?"

"He can use them yet, not without the right keys," Nicole inserts, "also...I'm a bit foggy on this but I think there was one other thing that had to happen before the Grand Powers came into full bloom."

"You sure know a lot Nicole-san," Gai says in awe.

"That's our girl, it's what she brings to the crew." Marvelous says taking Gai's Gokai Cellular and Key, "You on the other hand...you may have chanced Upon a Ranger Key but there's no indication you've mastered it."

"It'll be ok," Gai nods, "I'll work hard!"

Marvelous presses a Mobirate and the Pink Spoiler key into his hand, "You can prove yourself with these."

"Um...Pink? But I'm a boy..." he fall quiet and just nods.

"What wrong with pink!" Ahim and Nicole say together.

"Um...nothing...Ahim-san, Nicole-san...I mean if your a girl but..."

Nicole growls, "I'll have you know Pink is actually the real masculine color, Blue is traditionally speaking a female's color!"

"Huh?" Joe says confused, followed by everyone else.

Nicole smiled, "For the better part of a millennium Pink was reserved for boys, being a lighter variant of red, and blue, being a cooler color was seen as feminine. It all changed around the turn of the 1900's however when companies saw they could make a great deal of profit by re branding the gender association of Pink and Blue. Similarly, in a couple years when the new Super Sentai series hit the air there is a but of fan back lash when it is revealed they are going to be the first five ranger team in a couple decades without a Yellow Ranger. The creator claims since Yellow had in recent years been exclusively worn by Sentai Heroines that it would negatively preconceive a notion that any yellow ranger would be effeminate, even if he was a male. Further more when it is decided that in order to get they powers they must best a dinosaur in single's combat that it would be unrealistic to have more then one female...and even that would be stretching it."

"Ah mou!" Luka growls, "What kind of bullshit is that!"

Ahim nods, "Agreed."

Gai looks thoughtful, While recent yellows have been female...It does seems a bit of a loaded statement...after all Magi Yellow was male, and women have been proving quite formidable as any color. The previous Silver was a woman, as was one of the Red's of Shinkenger."

Nicole smirks, "They you shouldn't have any trouble wearing pink."

Gai nods enthusiastically, "I'll wear it with honor!"

"Yes!" Marvelous nods, "Now that that is all settled," he turned to Nicole as they moved to the main room, "What should we do next."

Nicole strokes her chin in thought, "Well, unless I'm mistaken..."

"And you never are," Luka jokes.

"Well...time line wise I think we just combined Episodes 17 and 18, as I recall the main thrust of 17 was Gai making his introduction to the team and spending most of it fighting that Action Commander that just blew up on us while 18 was about Gai proving his worth, and as I recall it's also where his Greater Powers fully manifest but I'm a bit fuzzy on the details of how."

"Wow Nicole-san, you sure know a lot," Gai coos.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Don wonders, "I was thinking of going shopping."

"Please Don-san," Gai bows several times quickly, "Let me start off proving my worth by doing that for you!" then he looked to Nicole, "Nicole-san you you please join me. I have so many questions!"

Don and Nicole both nod as Gai smiles.

The Gigante Horse, the main doors opening as a gold and black Action Commander enters, "Action Commander Osogain has arrived." Bowing after he introduces himself.

"The situation is as I explained earlier. Are you committed to the consequences for failure?"

Osogain bows respectfully, "I have committed my life to Zangyack and if my death can also serve I willingly give it."

Insarn holds her voice back but trembles none the same, 'Is this really the only way, we have a blueprint to the future...surely.'

Damaras approaches Osogain with focus, "Your enemies are strong, and posses the gift of foresight. We have cooped that ability and taken advantage of it as best we can but the details are already shifting and we lack the ability to track the path of the changed line of fate."

"Understood, I will proceed with caution."

'The last one was bad enough, but this new plan, it's madness. Nicole-s-sama's interference at least insured they live, Warz Gil-sama's plan insures their death.'

"First," Damaras explains, "Set up a frontline base for us to carry out our Operations on Earth."

"I wonder if Gai-san will be alright, the enemy has grow so strong." Ahim wonders as she looks out the window.

"You are right to be worried," Marvelous comments as he picks up the Gokai Cellular and Silver Key. "He doesn't know what it truly means to fight Zangyack yet." Marvelous muses as he stares down at the devices.

All eyes lingering on him at the moment, worry painted on their faces.

"It means having the whole galaxy as your enemy."

"So cool!" Gai beams as he examines Nicole's Gokai Touch and the 4 other Spoiler Keys, only the Yellow one now had a golden finish. "The future must be amazing."

Nicole looks down, watching her feet, "Not really. I mean...I say I've seen the 37th Super Sentai but from where I'm from their just a TV Show, they may have inspired me but they aren't real."

Gai's voice gets low and soft, "It must be a terrible time...for all the Super Sentai to be dead."

"Not dead," Nicole corrects, "Never existed." she sighs, "I suppose it's possible it's a world where the Greatest Treasure in the Universe is found. Though that's a pretty depressing thought...I'd much rather like to think that in my world Super Sentai has always just been a fantasy and either I was sucked into this made up world of my dreams or that the creators of Super Sentai were plugged into some multi dimensional consciousness and were merely transcribing events of another world. Maybe even they don't know it's real." Nicole smirks, purring, "I like the second option better. Makes all the fighting feel more worthwhile then basically living in a dream."

"I don't understand Nicole-san, what does the Greatest Treasure in the Universe have to do with your world and the death of the Sentai Warriors?"

Nicole stops, taking a seat on a near bench and leaning back to look up at the sky, "The Greatest Treasure In the Universe really is unbelievable. Anything you could want, a wish without peer or limit. If you wanted it you could become a god..." her thoughts souring as she envisions Zangyack or Basco with the treasure, "...or the devil...but the cost is beyond imaging."

Gai sits next to her joining her in sky gazing, "Oh?"

"To use the power of the Greatest Treasure the past Super Sentai must be sacrificed, not just their powers but their history, it is as if they never existed, ever." A smile creeps over her lips, "I'm still surprised at how quickly the others have abandoned obtaining it."

"What?" Gai says surprised as he sits bolt upright, looking over, obstantionally to look Nicole in the eyes but winds up at just the right angle to stare at her rising and falling breasts...he blushes and quickly looks away. "T-Then what are Marvelous-san-taichi seeking?"

"They are still after the Greater Powers, but not for their own use. They are all be scared by Zangyack," She sighs having become lost in thought, "Marvelous lost his Captain and father figure AkaRed, as well as being betrayed by his comrade in arms."

'AkaRed?!' Gai whats to shout but holds his tongue, not wanting to disrupt Nicole's somber thoughts.

"Joe-san used to work for Zangyack, but could not abide by order to slaughter children so he defected. He was joined by his Sid-senpai, but in their escape Sid was captured, tortured, and remodeled into Warz Gil's private bodyguard, Barizorg." she growls, "And there is nothing anyone can do to restore the balance."

'Joe-san..' Gai lowers his head in silent prayer.

"Luka was orphaned by Zangyack at a young age, but stole food to survive and feed any other children she happened upon...as well as her younger sister. But it was never enough, and try as she might she'll probably never raise enough money on her own to buy a planet, a safe haven for all the orphans of the war," A smile spread over Nicole's lips, "I'm just glad while I was under Zangyack's control they never had the foresight, nor I the reason to mention, that I have a caretaker watching after the golden fruit tree."

"The Golden fruit tree," Gai cant help but exclaim, "I thought it burned down!"

Nicole chuckles, "My best work ever, had the old man lend it to me...well actually he was content so I just gave it to me but I intend to return it. Then I had Doc helps me find some contacts in space and now it's in the care of someone he trusts, and it's fruit being used to invest in the space markets. Very soon it will be the right time to reveal my hand as I post a bounty for triple what we are worth on the heads of the Zangyack command and they have to fend off bounty hunters and us."

"Niiiiice, Nicole-san!" Gai complemented as he looked back to the sky, "What about Ahim-san and Doc?"

Nicole's smile curdles into a frown, "Ahim's parents, the King And Queen of a world that resisted Zangyack were killed, everyone was killed, and the planet left a lifeless husk as a message. Ahim survived by luck and chance and Marvelous took her in."

Gai fell silent again as his gaze lingered on the pink key.

"As for Doc...well...he kinda mysterious. He wasn't really from a war torn world, he kept his head down and just did as Zangyack would tell him. He ignored the war and tried to keep his hands clean. He ran a repair shop and would service anyone who needed it. When Marvelous brought the Galleon to his shop it was a mess and the crew quarters was abysmal. Before he fixed anything he immediately went to work cleaning the place, and then made them all their first home cooked meal in forever, after he got the Galleon fixed up Marvelous was so impressed he shanghaied Doc on the spot and he has been the indispensable heart of the team ever since."

Nicole sighed as she took in a lungful of fresh air, "It's been a crazy few months." then her mood broke, her eyes drew into slits and she shot up with panic in her face as she turned to Gai, "Ah mou! I wasn't suppose to tell you all that. The others will kill me when they find out I spilled their personal secrets, many of which they have even shared with EACH OTHER with a total stranger." water bubbled at the edge of her eyes, "P-Please Gai-san you can't share that you know all this."

Gai leaps to his feet and points dramatically at Nicole then the sky, "I give you my word as a man and a hero that these heartfelt secrets you have shared with me will never pass these lips again, nor torture, death or the offer of wealth will get me to reveal what has been entrusted to me!"

Nicole chuckles, "Thank Gai-san, it means a lot."

He smiles back at her as he relaxes his stance, "Besides the last thing I would want to do is alienate the neko-chan who knows as much about Super Sentai as me. I like having someone who can keep up with me." He looks down a bit, "In truth, a lot of people consider me a bit obsessed."

Nicole purrs, "You think? Your not even old enough to know half these teams. I'm pretty sure even the people who lived though the different Sentai Era don't know EVERYTHING there is to know about their personal team."

Gai blushes, but the moment is short as the ground shake and Nicole's Gokai Touch rings.

"Hello?"

"What?!" Gai wonders at the shake, glancing to Nicole to see her still mid call so he runs off without her.

"You're going to have to cut your trip short Nicole-san," it was Marvelous, "I've run into a Phantom and I could use the backup of Land Style."

"Gai, I have-," Nicole nods, glancing over to see Gai is already gone and turns her attention back to the Gokai Touch, "I'll be right there Marvelous-san!"

At a near construction yard Osogain arrives with a contingent of Gormin and newtypes, the people fleeing in panic as Gai arrives, "Listen, wretched humans! It has been decided that this area will be Zangyack's frontline base on Earth!"

"I won't allow it!" Gai shouts as he charges up skidding to a stop as he puts on his serious face, as he takes out his Mobirate and the Pink Key moving on instinct as he motions with his hand, "Gokai Change!"

And drops the pink key, having tried to lay it into the non-existent chamber atop the Mobirate.

"Hey...Argh!" He says slapping his forehead before bending down to pick up the key.

The Sugormin fire on him forcing him to roll to dodge, and not recover his key.

"Who are you?" Osogain asks with confusion at the strange little man.

Gai regains his composure as he pushes up to a defiant stand, "I am Kaizoku Sentai's eighth member!...I hope. Ikari Gai! Also know as..." He pulls back his arm as he raises the other getting into his GokaiSilver pose. "Gooooooooooooookai Si..." He pauses, is gaze falling to the key and the recent discussion aboard the Galleon, "Goooooookai ROSE!" Spinning around to finish the pose his fingers tracking the dirt as he grabs the lost key, "I won't let you lay another finger on the construction workers!"

"Are you an idiot or something?" Osogain taunts, "Gormin, get him."

Gai charges forward, launching himself into a flying kick of the Gormin and lands on his feet as he presses through, deflecting their attacks as he get's them all surrounding, and focused on him as he shifts his gaze to the cowering workers, "Go, run!"

"O-Okay!"

then he launches himself into the air, bouncing off the shoulders of two Gormin before taking out another with a leap spin kick. One tries to behead him with their mace but he back flips under and mule kicks the Gormin for his trouble. But as he get's back to his feet they start to lay into him battering him with their weapons before throwing him to the ground.

Gai smirks, "Now's my chance! Gokai Change!"

"Goooooooooooooooooooookaiger!"

And the world goes white, Gai alone in the void before one my one figures appear.

"Momo Ranger-san?"

And another.

"Heart Queen-san?"

And another, one by one, every pink from Go Ranger on to Goseiger Appear surround him then gently he is pushed to the side as one by one they thrust out their hands, laying one upon each other in a great wheel until finally Gai is left as the last spoke, his gaze drifting across the wheel of great Heroines, and with dawning realization he nods, adding his hand to the wheel as a pink light envelopes him.

"Gooooooooooooooooooooooookai ROSE!"

The explosion of power, accompanied by pink smoke sends all the Gormin around him flying, yes, it was official...Ikari Gai was the first, male, Pink Ranger!

"Gokai Baton!"

And he was a total badass. Summoning out a baton he snapped it like a whip entangling the Gormin in it's streamers as he swung them over head before tossing them aside. A newtype stood before him next as he pulled on the but of the baton retracting the streamers into it as a blade erupted from the front,

"Gokai Baton – Sword Mode!"

His slashes were quick, efficient, and most importantly deadly as he took out the newtype, but the fight was far from over, the Gormin has recovered and were firing on him but Gai was prepare as he gripped the baton in the center and the sides popped out to reveal a frame that was quickly filled in with pink light.

"Shield Mode!" crouching behind his shield he waited for the Gormin to pause then flipped the Baton around again, bend the shaft and pulled a well hidden trigger.

"Gun Mode!" And took down the Gormin in a hail of pink energy. Leaving only the Action Commander and a few newtypes left.

Not far off Don lead Ahim, Joe, and Luka toward the construction site, clued in to a Zangyack assault by Navi but stop short as a familiar enemy block their path.

"Sugokai Change!"

"Gooooooookaiger!"

"Ah mou!" Luka stops her foot, "Not these guys again."

"And Marvelous-san and Nicole-san are still fighting the Phantom." Doc says with worry.

The blare of a siren distracts everyone as a SPD call rolls up, five figures emerging.

"Jasmine-san! Ban-san!"

"Looks like you guys could use some back up, GO!" Ban says taking point, "We got these guys."

Doc nods leading his crew off as they duck Gokai Gunfire, Ban and the Deka Rangers standing their ground as they take out their own Mobirates.

"Gokai Change!"

"Gooooooookaiger!"

"One! Hate cruel wickedness," Ban opens.

"Two! Pursue mysterious cases!"

"Three! Investigate using futuristic technology!"

"Four! The malicious evil of space..."

"Five! ...with immediate speed, eliminate them!"

"SPD!"

"Deka Red!"

"Deka Blue!"

"Deka Green!"

"Deka Yellow!"

"Deka Pink!"

"Gokai Sentai! Deka Ranger!"

"Let's go!"

As the Deka Gokais engaged the Sugokaigers Doc's team arrived at the construction yard just in time to see Gokai Rose take a blast from Osogain and drop to one knee.

"If you work hard..." Rose proclaimed, "It's sure to lead to something else!" pushing himself back to his feet, "That's why I won't give up! Until the very, very, very end...I'M NOT QUITTING!"

"Annoying transvestite! Know your place already!" Osogain howls as he prepared to blast Rose.

The burst of Gokai Gunfire knocked him back as Doc shot first as he ran the others up to meet up with Gai, "G-Gai?"

Luka looked over Rose critically, and approvingly, "Where were you hiding that key Gai-san?"

Gai looked confused, "I just used the key Marvelous-san gave me."

"Well this is unexpected, agreed Marvelous-san?" Nicole said, standing atop a dump truck with Marvelous beside her, "/I/ didn't even know Gai could reshape keys."

Marvelous smirks, "I like his fire." Marvelous says leaping down to join the others as he holds up the Gokai Cellular and Silver Key, "What will you do? If you use this, Zangyack and all of space will be your enemy."

Gai powered down as he took the set, "You're wrong, Marvelous-san." Turning back to the action Commander, "It is not the universe that is against me, it's Zangyack." and they he readied himself as he faced the Action Commander, "It is the universe that opposes Zangyack! And it is my honor to fight for it until the universe it at peace and no child will ever cry at the hands of these monsters!"

"Defeat Zangyack?!" Doc gasps in disbelief.

"That would mean overturning the whole galaxy." Joe says casually.

Marvelous throws his head back in laughter, "How interesting! I like that! Gai, you are a Gokaiger! The ninth member!"

'Nine,' Gai thought in confusion as he smiled wide, 'who did I overlook?'

"Damn you!" Osogain growled, "You damn pirates!"

"Let's go!" Marvelous roared as they formed a line up.

"Okay!" Gai says energetically.

"Gokai Change!"

"Goooooooookaiger!"

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Gokai Gold!"

"Goooooooooookai Silver!"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

The explosion of power forced Gold to her knees who shivered a moment.

"You ok Nicole-san?" Blue asked as he and Red helped her back to her feet.

"Yeah, it wasn't nearly as bad as the key shock," she purrs, "Actually it felt kinda good."

"Good, let's make it showy then!" Red cheered.

"How impudent," Osogain growled.

"Let's do this enthusiastically!" Silver cheered leading the charge.

"Get them!"

Charging in the 7 break off to handle their own sub groups, Sliver starting off with a newtype as he stabs it with his trident before tossing it behind him and spinning around to scan the field of battle noticing Luka atop a dump truck fending off Gormin with Saber and Gun.

Leaping up he tossing a Gormin coming in on her blind side and throws it to the ground as Luka finishes the one in front of her, "What do you think?"

"Thank you," Luka complements as she tosses her Gokai Gun to Silver, "Make sure Ahim get's that will you?"

Silver nods and leaps down clearing a path to Pink who is surrounded but doing well enough, "Alright!" he starts only to notice Green under another dumper surrounded by Gormin so he quickly passes off the gun before running toward Green, "From Luka-san."

Taking the Gokai Gun as Silver runs off Pink calls up, "Luka-san!" tossing her saber to the Yellow Pirate.

Green fires wildly to open some space but is clearly boxed in until Silver charges in sidekicking a newtype onto his back as her offers the base of his trident to pull Green out, "Here!"

Green rolls out and onto her feet as more Gormin come in fending them off with her saber and Silver knocks the others back, Pausing as he spies Green as a female, "You're a girl?"

"Long story!" She says annoyed as she straightens out her skirt, dodging back as a Gormin lunges in Silver spinning off to help his next comrade just as Green changes back to a guy and beats the Gormin with gun and saber like sticks on a drum.

Blue is more then on his game cutting his way through Gormin with just his saber, his Gokai Gun held behind his back, and swings out to take out another only to stop short as Silver enters his area, nearly getting decapitated.

"Sorry." Silver says nervously.

Blue elbows him a moment as he turns to charge back into the fray, "Watch yourself."

"Okay." Silver says as he pushes through more Gormin making his way to Gold, as she is knocked off her feet.

Clearing the space Gold leaps to her feet and swings high with her Gokai Javelin and Silver swing low taking out a large group around them. "Silver and Gold go great together!"

Gold nods, "Just like Go-Onger!" she says switching to gun mode to know down a couple newtypes, Silver following suit.

"Only with the genders reversed!"

"I'm not a girl!" Gold shouts and Silver runs off clearing a group around Red as they come back to back.

"Not bad!"

"Thank you very much!" Silver takes the complements as the others reach them and clear the newtype and Gormin forces as they stare down Osogain.

"Everyone, let's use Shinkenger here!"

"Okay." Tapping their buckles Gold, Pink, Green, Yellow, Blue, and Red summon out their keys, Red looking to Silver who looks around confused, "Huh? Where's yours?"

"I have one! It's the one with the Kanji on the face."

"This one?" Red nods as he takes out key, beating out Gold who does the same, handing it over to Silver without him even looking for it as they all ready their keys, "Here you go."

"Gokai Change!"

"Shhhhinkenger!"

"Shhhhinkenger!"

"Shhhhinkenger!"

"Shhhhinkenger!"

"Shhhhinkenger!"

"Ohhhhh Ranger!"

"Miiiiiiister Brown!"

"Yes..." King Ranger/Gai starts, "With this King Stick, I will bash them!" then stops looks down at his weapon and exclaims "Hey! This is wrong!" Turning to Marvelous/Shinken Red who watches with his arms crossed "Mou! This is a kanji too, but this is the wrong one! This is OhRanger's KingRanger!" reverting to Gokai Silver, "Shinkenger's is the gold, shiny one."

"Here," Nicole sighs passing the key to Gai.

"Thank you Nico..." Silver takes the key only to stare in shock at the /brown/ Shinkenger standing next to him, "Mou! That's not Shinkeger either!"

"It's one of my customs..." she starts, "I'll explain later." she say tapping her arm to bring his attention back to the fight at hand.

"Oh right, sorry." Silver apologies quickly as load the Shinken Gold key. "Gokai Change!"

"Shhhhinkenger!"

The transformation finishing just as Osogain's 2 remaining newtypes fire at them not even giving Gai a moment to bask in the glory as they are forced to act quickly to deflect the attacks.

"Let's use Roku..." Gai pauses looking to Nicole and is about to correct himself.

"Go! RokuRenGiri Marvelous-san!"

Marvelous nods as he leads the charge, "Shinken Roku Ren Giri!"

Pink and Yellow get there first with a paired slash on either side, Blue and Green in next with Red taking up the tail end with a double slash as Gold comes in right behind him, practically teleporting as he delivers dozens of strike from front, behind, an above.

"To Shinken Ich Ren Giri!" Brown surges in as the newtypes are destroyed ending the technique with a triple slash to Osogain sending him flying.

"What?!" Osogain says as he picks himself up and the Shinkengers come to a stop together.

Green grabs Golds weapon just as he sheaths it looking at it with awe.

"This is amazing," Red muses as he looks to his sword.

"This is a technique we were not able to use with Nicole-san," Pink notes.

Gold laughs as he holds up two fingers, "Peace!"

"Well we also didn't have Shinken Gold before the movie," Nicole notes.

"How fun," Red add as he rests an arm on Gai's shoulder. "You're pretty good."

"To celebrate this..." Yellow opens as she takes out the Mega Silver key, the others following suit. "Here's some service."

"Gokai Change!"

"Gooooo-Onger!" (Ahim)

"Gaaaaaaao Ranger!" (Don)

"Booooookenger!" (Marvelous)

"Gooooooseiger!" (Joe)

"Meeeeeega Ranger!" (Luka)

"GooooooGoV!" (Nicole)

Gokai Silver charging through to get a good look at the fronts, "It's all silver! That's awesome!" Then he tilts his head curiously at Nicole, "GoGoV? But that uniform is TurboRanger..."

Marvelous (Boken Silver) Grabs Gai's helmet and turns his attention back to the fight, "We should go with gingin, right?!"

"Yeah!" Gai says getting his head back on as they charge in.

Marvelous-Boken Silver attacking first with some wide strikes that Osogain dodges. Joe-Gosei Knight swins with the Leon Laser Sword but does little damage, as Doc strikes with his cue weapon, also not doing much damage but manages to turn Osogain toward him as the girls get in a hit and leave Osogain open for an attack from Gai to his exposed back as Osogain turns to reengage the guys as he is boxed in from 7 sides the team backing up as Marvelous changes his weapon to gun mode and the everyone but Gai focus fire on Osogain and send him flying.

"What is this power?!" he demands as he flops on the ground.

"Please finish him off." Ahim/Go-On Silver turns back to Gai with an offering gesture.

"Okay!" Gai say charging in, sending Osogain flying with a trident slash, as he switches to gun mode, "Let's go! Let's go!" he cheers as he takes out his Gokai Silver Key and charges his weapon.

"Fiiiiiiinal Wave!"

Bringing his hands in a wide arm Gai braces hisstance as his gun mode charges, "Gokai Supernova!"

The bullet launching him into a backflip as he fires.

"Good bye!" Osogain laughs, "you damn piiiiiirates!"

As Osogain drops and Gai lands for the victory pose the explosion erupts, but unlike all the other time it does not pass, expanding, and expanding first enveloping Gai, as he was closest, and then spreading out to envelope the other Gokaigers sending them flying as the construction yard is reduced to a blast crater.

"You have to be kidding meyow!" Nicole howls as the explosion rips toward her and the others.

"Gokai shield!"

And is stopped short as Nicole opens her eyes to see Gokai Rose braceing against the explosion, one arm limp as he drops to his knees as the explosion dies and Rose reverts to Gai looking like someone who stepped onto a mine.

"Gai!" Nicole and Ahim shout together, running over to him as he blacks out.

"Doc," Nicole looks back in panic, "...this is bad!"


	27. Epic 18: Gai's Intuition

Epic 18: Gai's Intuition

Gai was bandaged pretty thoroughly but was sleeping soundly, Nicole sat next to him holding his hand with worry, "You have to pull through Gai." Her eyes down cast, "This is all my fault..."

Gai eyes fluttered open, his voice weak, "Nicole-san...did...nothing."

Throwing herself onto his chest tears flowed freely, "If I never came here Zangyack would have never upped the stakes. Never would have have turned their Action Commanders into living bombs. You would be making dinner for the others right now and getting pared with the Ranger Key chest not lying in a bed practically dead."

Gai sits up, winching a moment as Nicole rests her head in his lap, Gai gently petting her hair, "It'll be alright Nicole-san." he forced a smile, "See I already feel better."

"Don't lie to me," Nicole sobs, "I can smell how bad your hurt."

Gai smiled, forcing himself to his feet, "No really," she held a wince, "I'm fine."

At that moment Doc ran in, carrying his Surgormin blaster, "Nicole-san! Nicole-san! I..." And saw Gai standing, and hurried over gently helping him back into the bed, "Gai-san! You need to rest."

"I'm fine!" He protested trying to stand but Don and Nicole held him down.

"You will be fine," Don starts as he hefts the blaster arm, looking to Nicole, "If Nicole-san is willing to help me."

"Anything! Name it!"

Doc flusters, "I've found a way to use fusion to accelerate healing...but...my notes show that that in order to get it to work right Nicole-san...well...you and Gai would have to combine...your twin souls means you naturally heal faster and you're the only one really qualified to treat such wounds."

"I'll do it!" Nicole's voice strangely echoed, both affirmative.

"Huh?" Nicole said tilting her head curiously, "Mia-san?"

She tilted her head back and smile, holding her hands between her as her entire posture changed, "I don't get many chances to help directly. Let me help!"

"You don't have to do this Mia, I can take the burden," her posture changing back as she tilted her head again.

"Please Nicole-sama, you don't need to bear this burden alone." And then shifted back tot he other posture, "Let me help."

Nicole shifted back, looking unsure a moment, "O-Ok...Mia-san..." then looked back to Doc and nodded, "We're ready Doc."

"Huh?" Gai says confused just as Doc levels the gun at them and fires, "W-Wait!"

And then he was enveloped in white.

"Huh?" As his vision returned Gai looked around confused at the white void, as he looked around he was caught off guard as he saw two figures approaching him, one male, one female.

"Nicole-san?"

The girl had a much different posture, more polite and structured, the boy had Nicole's posture, and both were human, "That would be me." the boy said.

"Huh?"

Th girl's voice was soft and she bowed slightly, "Sorry Gai-sama, we never got the chance to explain our story."

"Huh?"

The boy pulled up an invisible seat as the girl walked around Gai pushing an invisible chair under him that he fell into as it hit his calves, the girl coming back around to take her own seat in the small ring, "You see Gai-Sama."

"I told you I wasn't a girl," the boy opens, "Back in my own time this is how I look, but when I got...taken...transported...whatever...to this world."

The girl nodded looking to the boy, "When Nicole-sama arrived it was without his body. Luckily there is a bond between us and he was drawn into my body."

"We've been together ever since," the boy chuckles nervously.

Gai stands looking around, "So this is...your mind?" and then turned back, "Awesome!"

Gai started to pat down his body as he laughed, "I feel hon..."

"...ered Nicole-san."

The void was gone and Gai was back on the Galleon, his hands cupping fuzzy breasts, his eyes wandering down as he realized he was in control of Nicole's body."

"Huh?" she said looking around confused, as he started to pace about, the gun was propped against a wall and the Galleon was empty as he wandered about, "Nicole-san? Girl-san?"

His wanderings took him into the main room where he found the Treasure box, Navi was asleep as he slowly opened the top and saw the hundreds of keys, his eyes sparkling, "So awesome!" as he started putting together a set, "Go Ranger-san!" he beamed, "Big One-san! So Awesome!" he purred, "I call feel the justice concentrated in this box! So AWES..."

"...OME!"

He was back in the void with Nicole and Mia.

"About damn time," Nicole grouses, "Damn man your psyche is strong you bugged out of here and even working together Mia and I had a hell of a time dragging you back in here."

Gai flustered as he took his seat, head down, "S-Sorry Nicole-san, Miss...sorry what was your name?"

The girl smiled, "Mia. Please to meet you Gai-sama." she said standing to bow.

"So..." Gai wondered, "Do we just wait?" His gaze shifting down to his hands, "Don-san wasn't..."

As they shifted back to paws.

"Sorry!" Gai jumped, snapping his hands over his mouth as he hurried off, less he wake Navi. Instinct leading him to Nicole's quarters as he looked around, "Ah Mou! I didn't mean to barge into your room Nicole-san." slumping forward as he walks about, "I'm really sorry."

His eyes drifting over to the closet where he saw Nicole's clothes, making his way over as he looked them over then down at her practically naked body, blushing lightly but noticing she really wasn't as embarrassed as she thought she should be. Her eyes then tracing to the mirrors that were set on the doors running her hands down her curves purring, her hand resting in the small bump of her stomach, her purr mixing with a growl. "I'm preg..."

The void was back, "...nant?"

"You need to control yourself Gia-sama." the girl's voice getting softer, "and yes...we're pregnant."

"Not my choice!" Nicole snaps.

"Gai feels sick, angry, and violated, "We were...I mean...you were..."

They both nod, but Mia speaks first, "It's not that bad, really, I'm actually looking forward to..."

"Don't defend him!" Nicole snapped.

"Who?" Gai asked cautiously.

"Warz Gil!" the two souls said in perfect synchronicity.

"He was gentle, and he just wanted an heir." Mai defends.

"We were a mindless drone, used to attack our enemies while he fucked us every night just so he could have a psychic son to insure Zangyack's victory!"

"I'm just saying it could be worse, I bet if we went back to him he'd make sure we were safe and the baby was healthy. We'd be a princess."

"We'd be his concubine, and that's beside the point, we never consented! He took that choice from us." Nicole frothed, "If I wasn't pro-choice I'd have shoved a hanger up out cooch the first day and torn the damnable thing out."

"Mia-san?" Gai asked gently, "How come your not as angry as Nicole-san. Isn't this your body he took advantage off?"

"That's what I keep telling her!" Nicole sighed, "Honestly I don't know why she's not livid, how can you love that...that...monster."

A crack in Mia's poise appeared at that moment as her face got dark, "I don't love him. And as soon as I get him alone no one is going to stop me from plunging our Gokai Saber through his spine until I can FEEL it sever his spine and tear open that black heart!"

"They why do you defend his rape of us!" Nicole demanded.

"I don't defend his actions," Mai's tone and poise returning to normal as she placed a hand on her belly, the other two doing the same as they shared the feeling of the growing life, a warmth spreading through all the for the moment, "But this life is innocent. I just want to see that our son, or daughter, has a good chance at life."

Gai nods, followed by Nicole, "I-I guess...it's just every time I remember what he did..."

Mai nods, "It wasn't right but the child is as much a victim as we are."

A long silence passed in the room, eventually Gai broke it, "Nicole-san. Mia-san. I've been curious about this for a while. And when I was in your body I felt...different...I...how did this happen anyway."

The silence lingered, but slowly, eventually, Mia breached it, "It's a sore subject...related to what happened while we were combined with a Sugormin."

"Which lead to us attacking our comrade," Nicole adds darkly, his voice getting low, "And our rape."

"The only way for Doc to breach the effect..."

"Because Warz Gil had had us altered, all 4 of us, Ahim, us, Luka, and Joe, to make us better Sugokaigers, better weapons."

Mia nods, "Regular diffusion failed, there wasn't enough unique for his device to to tell what was part of which form."

"So with the help of Gao Lion, Gao Eagle, Gao Shark, and Gao Tiger he performed a swap. Trading the Sugormin parts of us for the essence of the animals."

Mia nods softly, "We've been a Lioness ever since." her voice holding a moment before continuing, "it hasn't been easy. The animal part of us is pretty deeply integrated. I'm sure you noticed even in your short time out."

Gai nods, "I wanted to throw off my coat, run naked through the grass and hunt some Zebra." his hand falls to his belly again, "I was also pondering finding a mate."

The duo nods, "We deal with that every day, at first I got by wearing my old uniform just without shoes but the beast side was also pushing me over the edge quite often."

"We would degenerate to a full beast in mind for short times." Mia adds, "it was all quite harrowing."

"How did you overcome it?"

"We didn't," Nicole opens, "Not really, when the Super Sentai powers accepted us we..changed... the others gained the ability to will themselves back to normal and that bestial fury just vanished."

"We also gained the ability to take a more humanoid form."

"But not by much."

Gai nods, "You two have been through a lot." His eyes drifting down to his hands, "I wish there was..."

"...something I could do." Gai was back in the real world, back in control of Nicole's body. "Sorry again." He continued to look down at his paws before taking out his Gokai Cellular and The Gokai Touch, and the Gokai Gold, Silver, and Rose keys. "Three keys, three souls...there has to be a way I can do something..."

Slowly he closed his eyes.

And was back in the void.

"Gai!"

"I know! I know! I'm sorry!"

"No Gai-sama, them!"

Turning around Gai was shocked to see that Gokai Silver, Gokai Rose and Gokai Gold had followed him into the void, of the three only Gold was female.

"What's the meaning of this," Mia asked confused.

"This is almost like..." Nicole mused. "Gai, what happened when you made the Gokai Rose Key?"

"I just wanted to make you proud Nicole-san, after your big talk on the true masculinity of Pink I wanted to be worthy of Marvelous gift."

"And?"

"Right before I changed I found myself somewhere else, and all the Pink Sempai were there...they joined their hands together and invited me to join them...then I woke up as Gokai Rose."

Nicole beams, "Your power never ceases to amaze me."

"So what do they want?" Mia wondered, the Ranger clones had yet to do anything but stand there.

"I think...," Nicole looked thoughtful, "They want you to direct them, Two of them are your powers after all."

"And Gokai Gold is probably confused, after all she uses my body but your mind Nicole-sama."

Gai let this info process, before pulling the two to their feet and toward the clones, Nicole sweating as he pulled away, "Wait!"

"Nicole-san?" Gai wondered.

"I-I don't have a body remember...if this does what I think it does...well...what's going to happen when I power down?"

Mai and Gai paused in thought, "Good question."

Gai looking back to the key clones, "Gokaiger-sans. Please give us a way to make this work."

The clones looked toward one another, Silver starting off by putting out his hand, Gold placed hers on top next, followed by Rose...

And Gai found himself staring down at at his paws, the Gokai Touch and Gokai Cellular in one hand, a 3 way split key in the other, Silver/Rose/Gold.

"Nicole-san! Nicole-san!" Navi fluttered in in a panic, "Hurry Nicole-san Marvelous-taichi are in trouble."

Gai nodded, and broke into a dead sprint, leaving the Gokai Touch behind. She arrived in the city just in time for the gang to be violently knocked out of a Five Way Rider Form (Marvelous as Gokai Rider, Luka as Land Style, Joe as Water Style, Don and Hurricane Style, Ahim as Beast) from the Werewolf Phantom.

"Nicole!" Luka called out, "watch out, he pack a punch!"

Gai nodded, as he readied the key and slide it into the Gokai Cellular, "Gokai Change!"

"Goooooookaiger!"

A blinding silver light erupted as Gai transformed, and when it had faded /3/ Rangers stood in his place.

"Gokai Gold!"

"Gokai Silver!"

"Goooooookai...ROSE!"

The release of power and matching smoke draw the Phantom's attention away from the others and straight to the trio.

"Oh Wow!" Gold bounced on her "I'm actually here!"

"M-Mia?" Silver said with surprise as he looked to the Gold Ranger, "Wait..." Silver paused patting himself down, "I'm a guy...ok granted it's only in Ranger Form, but hot DAMN!"

"Nicole-san! Mia-san!" Rose said tapping their arms, "We can celebrate later, first things first!"

"R-Right!"

"Let's go!"

The three charged in, Gokai Javelin, Trident, and Baton in sword mode as well as an almost superhuman speed kept the Phantom off his feet, attacking from all angles.

"Amazing," Yellow cooed as she watched in awe.

"Gai-san sure is amazing..." Green added with growing worry.

"Alright!" Marvelous said getting back to his feet, "It's showtime!"

"Driver On, Please!"

"Gokai Change!"

Under the renewed assault, the Phantom backed off, growling before making a break for it, Silver approaching the group, "Everyone Ok?"

The others powering down, Doc rubbing his arm where a rather nasty looking gash was visible.

"Doc!" Gold says powering down, as she tore a stripe from her jacket to wrap the wound, "We need to get you back to the Galleon to treat that wound."

Doc nodded, "Thank you Nicole-san."

She shook her head as Rose/Gai powered down, "Mia-this time."

Leaving an empty space where Rose once stood.

All eyes were now on Silver, "Heh...we'll better now then never."

As silver powered down there was a bright light as if the suit contained a small suit and as he demorphed that light slowly shrank from the shape of a man into nothing.

"Well," Mia said patting her breasts a moment sadly, her poster completely different again, back to her old familiar stance, "At least I got to be a guy for a few minutes."

"Nicole-san?"

She nodded, tapping her temple, "Gai's in here too...for the moment."

Later at the Galleon The crew stand with baited breath as Doc fires on Nicole with the Fusion Buster, a few moments pass with nothing, the slowly Gai appears, a bit battered but nearly fully healed.

"Amazing Don-san!" Gai says patting himself down, "I feel like a new person!"

"Don-san?"

"That is your name right?"

Don turns away blushing, "It feels weird to me."

"I like it," Marvelous smirks, "Don-san."

"Marvelous! You too?"

"Don-san! Don-san!" Navi chirps.

Quick to change the subject he hefts the weapon again, "P-Please everyone I have good news..."

The teasing stops and they turn all eyes on him, "I've have also cracked the code of your fusions: Joe-san, Ahim-san...Luka-san," his voice getting softer, "Since I wasn't changed in the same way it wont work for me and Nicole's code is still far to complicated but I can at least reduce the burden some."

"Lay it on me," Luka chirps as she reverts to her Gryphon form.

Ahim nods ad takes her tiger form, as Joe goes shark. Doc levels it first at Luka and fires, her avian features to first to recede into nothing, followed by her feline ones, but they stop short, leaving her with a cat like nose and fangs, claws, ears, eyes and a tail. She looked 99% human and lacked fur of any kind but it was clearly imperfect.

"What?" Luka says looking confused, then closes her eyes and concentrates and but the features don't recceed.

Doc looks sheepish, "S-Sorry Luka-san, your sub-space mutations must be preventing full reversion."

"Ah mou!" Luka groans, shaking a fist, "you better fix it out soon, I don't want to be a catgirrrrrrrrrl!"

Doc nods, then takes aim at Joe, the reversion goes flawlessly, as does Ahim's, then he levels it on Nicole and fires.

"Nothing happened," she notes as she looks down at her paws.

"Try concentrating," Doc suggest.

"You know this is the best I can manage!"

"Just try!" Doc nearly growls.

"Ok! Ok!"

Nicole growls, grunting, as her fur starts to recede, skin starting to poke through, Ahim's eyes going wide as she quickly buttons up Nicole's jacket, paws straighten out, fur vanishes, and her muzzle shrinks as Nicole drops to her knees, now in a form very similar to Luka, her breath labored, "That...was..way...too...hard..."

And she looses it a moment later shifting back up to the form she had moment ago.

"Give it some practice," Ahim offers with a gentle pat.

Nicole pauses waiting for her tired body to shift to it's full feline expression...but it never comes.

Doc smiles, "I was able to shift you down one level, so that's your 'unfocused' form."

"Takes a hell of a lot more focus then before to go cat girl."

Doc nods, "Y-Yeah something about your body is hanging onto that form, I'll look into it."

"Thanks Doc."

Meanwhile elsewhere the Werewolf Phantom is held by his neck against the pylons of a bridge underpass for a figure in shadows, "I told you to bring the Gate to despair, not play with those Pirates!"

"I-I know," the Phantom sweats, "B-But my plan is just as good!"

The figure throws the phantom against some trash, "You better have a good explanation."

"I scratched one, the green one."

"So?"

The Phantom reverts to his human guise and smiles darkly, "Those infected by my claws or fangs have trouble controlling the animal within. In time it will consume him, and give birth to something not quite a Phantom but not quite human, however they will be one of us in spirit, give it time and the Green one, and the others, will bloat our numbers ten fold."

"We will play it your way, Werewolf, for now."


	28. Epic 19: Armors of 41 Warriors

Epic 19: Armors of 41 Warriors

"To everyone of this nation!" Gokai Rose started up, Silver standing beside him, as Gold sat on the couch with the girls, the rest of the crew gathered around to watch the transpiring, "Thank you for waiting."

"Hey! Doc..." Jealoushitto entered from the main door waving his unique Mobirate over head but stopped short as he watched the ritual underway and came up short, falling silent, "oh...sorry...sorry."

Silver and Rose spun together shifting into pose, "Gooooooookai!" they said together.

"Rose" the pink ranger spinning around to gesture off to silver, "And..."

"Silver!"

"Okay," Navi flies up, "let's get started."

"This is so exciting," Gold purrs, "I've never actually seen it from the outside."

Silver and Rose bow in respect to Navi as he flies toward the chest, "Ready."

And hovers for a moment just before it, "Lost followers, be connected!"

First he flies in pulling a string of multi colored light from the key hole to touch Silver's buckle then files back and does the same for Rose the light train vanishing for Silver by the time the Rose one is drawn the glow enveloping silver for a moment. The same happens a moment later for rose as Navi transforms into his Ranger form and take a seat at the dinner table, "There. It's done!"

"Alright." Marvelous opens as he grabs a random key from the chest, "You can now take Ranger Keys from the treasure chest out of your buckle."

"Try thinking of a Ranger Key that you want to take out, Gai-san," Luka elaborates.

"Oh...Ummmm...Ummm..." Rose looks thoughtful before getting focused, "Then, KibaRanger from DaiRanger!"

"Let's try something simple," Nicole/Silver muses, "How about GaoLion-san."

The White key in the chest flashes and vanishes along with a red one, as the two hit their buckles as the appropriate keys appear Rose taking his out with glee to hold it in both hands as he laughs happily, "Wonderful!" And then bows low, "Thank you very much!"

"But...why is it the same system AkaRed gave us and..." he pauses as he sees Jealoushitto, "Jealoushitto, where have you been!"

Silver leans against a post as he is about to toss the GaoLion warrior key to Marvelous only for Rose to come over crooning, "What's that Nicole-san?"

Jealoushitto bows low to Doc as he presents his Mobirate to Doc, "Sorry Doc-sama. My Gokai Connector has been acting up. I can't get the phone functions to work."

"Mou," Doc sighs, inadvertently slipping to his tigress form as he takes the device and wanders off toward his lab, "I don't know the first think about this tech but I'll see what I can do Jealoushitto-san."

"We are all Fellow Super Sentai, all Gokaigers," Joe opens, "so it shouldn't be to hard for you Doc."

Gold stand, bowing slightly, "I was getting worried about you Jealoushitto-sama."

Jealoushitto looks around curiously, "Pink 2, Gold and Silver...and N-Navi what happened to you?"

Marvelous smirks, standing and patting Navi Ranger's shoulder, "It is Nicole-san's great gift."

"Thank you Nicole-san." Navi bows slightly.

"Awe," Silver says scratching the back of his helmet and laughing nervously, "It's no big deal. It was a one in a million chance anyway."

Rose looks around scratching his head confused, "Mou...what's going on?"

Marvelous pushes up to his feet with a smile, "Well since we have 10 member here lets do with with Deka Ranger style!"

Doc paused at the door and looked back to the group,"O-Ok!"

"One!" Marvelous opens, "Crossing space and time. Sometimes a Ranger, sometimes a Rider. Gokai Red – Captain Marvelous!"

Joe smirks but otherwise remains stoic, "Two! Gokai Blue – Joe Gibken. I was once a shark but now am not."

"Three! I search the stars for treasure! Nyow! Luka Millfy – Gokai Yellow!"

"F-Four! I...I'm not really a girl...it's just a side effect of subspace...Doc...Gokai Green."

"Five." Ahim says with a bow, "a wandering princess, Ahim de Famile, Gokai Pink."

"Six!" Silver moves over to stand by Gold, "Together we share one body. Wandering from the future, Nicole Blecker. My powers finnally fully manifest after the events of the movie! Formerly known as Gokai Spoiler."

Gold bowed wide, "A girl with the power of foresight, Mia Hasslocher."

"Together we are the 6th Gokaiger!"

"Gokai Gold!"

"And"

"Gokai Silver!"

Silver turning his gaze toward Rose, "Thanks a lot Gai!"

"No problem!" Rose flusters.

"Ah right!" Jealoushitto gets his focus, "Seven! I was an Action Commander, pledging my love to Insarn until she showed her true colors. With Marvelous presumed dead and the others all captured Princess Shinken Red, WolzardFire, and Black Lion Rio appointed me the powers of the seventh Gokaiger so I could light the path out of darkness, G-Gokai Light!"

"Eight!" Navi pipes in just as Gai is about to speak, "I don't fight much but I am still a part of the crew. Given this form from the bottomless creativity of Nicole-san I am Navi but I am also a Gokaiger...Navi Ranger!"

All eyes were now on Gai who flustered, "Ummm...Ten? I risked my life to save a young girl and AbareKiller-san was impressed. Along with TimeFire-san and DragonRanger-san they made me the sixth...er...tenth...Gokaiger...Gooooookai Sil..." He stops again and corrects himself, "Goooooooookai Rose."

"Right!" Marvelous says heading over to the table, "You can finish your work on Jealoushitto's Gokai Connector later Don-san, let's eat."

Rose powers down with a smile, "It's ok! I'll cook today!"

"Thank you." Doc says vanishing into the back room.

"Hey!" Marvelous turns his attention to Silver, "You help him Nicole-san, since we are all here you came make your specialty!"

Silver powers down leaving empty space with Gold following suit to return to her furry form, his posture shifting back to Nicole's norm as she stand, "But I can't maintain my nekomimi form for very long yet. I'll shed fur in everything!"

"I'll help," Gai says with a smile, "Just tell me what to do!"

"R-Right!" Nicole bows, "Thanks Gai-san!"

"Damaras!" Warz exclaims marching into the bridge of the Gigante Horse, "I have found him! An most interesting guy!"

"An interesting guy?" Taking a moment before realization dawn, "Ah right that one!"

Warz chuckles darkly as he turns back to the door, "Come, Warrien!"

A green figure looking like a green corpse with a skeletal metal fish for an arm scuttles in, Insarn jumping, "Ah this one, his powers should mean we don't need to implant a bomb!"

"Nonsense!" Warz says walking over to his general, "If he is as good as he says he is sure! But we can't be too careful." His voice getting darker as he looks to Warrien, "You understand if those damn pirates do get the better of you you'll explode, it's do or die."

"Gyoooo!" the Action Commander exclaims, "I don't plan to fail! I will rip out the bones of the pirates and bring them back here for Lady Insarn to convert back to proper Zangyack forces!"

Warz Gil turns to Insarn dramatically, "Insarn! I want you to double the payload of his bomb. Osogain almost had them if not for their new members tricks. This time I want no chances!"

"Y-Yes Warz Gil-sama."

"This is unbelievable!" Luka swoons as she looks over the plates of food. "All this in a mere 30 minutes!"

"I hope it tastes good to you all." Gai smiles.

"Y-Yeah!" Doc says sitting eagerly, now back to his male form, "It doesn't matter if it's fast..." taking a spoon in his free hand as he prepares to dig in, "...if it doesn't taste good..." and then takes a bite his eyes going wide in delight and quickly looking away.

"What do you think, Don-san?"

"It's good!" Marvelous says with the same surprised expression before digging back in. "This is way to good."

"Well he did have help," Nicole jokes as she picks at her fish with a frown.

'T-that's right,' Doc muses as he turns back and cautious continues to eat, 'and Nicole-san has been with us a...' he pauses looking at Nicole's rather somber picking at her food. 'And Gai-san couldn't even make something she likes.' a smile spreading, "Something wrong Nicole-san?"

"Amazing!" Jealoushitto says eyes nearly watering in delight. "I've never had anything this good in my years as an Action Commander!"

"R-Really?!" Gai beams before making his way toward Nicole, his smile fading.

"Why would we lie?" Joe answers simply.

"Yeah!" Luka chimes in, "It's got more of a punch then Doc's!" playfully punching his stomach as Doc looks away.

"Punch?!" Gai playfully punches back.

"A punch it is!" Marvelous joins the fun laughing.

"Something wrong Nicole-san?" Ahim finally speaks up.

"N-No, not really," She says somberly, "It's great...I'm just getting tired of rare meat and semi-raw fish."

"But your a carnivore," Doc adds.

"Right!" Gai adds, "and because your pregnant I didn't want to deviate to far from the notes in Don-san's book."

"Don-san's book?" Marvelous ask curiously.

Don flusters, "D-Did I leave that out last night?"

Gai nods his smile turning to a frown, "I-I'm sorry, was it a secret?"

"What kind of things are you writing about us Doc," Marvelous says with a tone somewhere between anger and joviality.

"It's nothing to get wound up about Marvelous-san..." Nicole starts only for Luka to butt in.

"Says the master of secrets," her voice joking.

"So what's in this book Don-san!" Marvelous presses.

"It's amazing, what foods you like, heath tips, how you like your food prepared and presented!" Gai beam.

"Doc-san would notice those sorts of things." Ahim complements.

"I just did want comes naturally to me," Doc blushes.

"That's what makes Doc, Doc," Ahim muses, "He does some wonderful things and is so humble about it."

Trying to get the subject off him he returns his attention to Nicole, "I-I could try some other meats if you like, next time. I just tried to stick with stuff that is normal for a lioness to eat."

"I know Doc," Nicole sighs as she starts to eat slowly, "And I do appreciate it, it does make me feel full and full of energy. I just miss variety, I miss my hands, I miss being male...I'm just so tired of being 'the lion girl.'"

"Ummm," Doc flusters, "Well I have been working on something that might help with that."

"Oh!?" Nicole says curiously.

"To be honest," his gaze turning to Gai, "I got the idea when I saw the 3 of you transform, even though you only had the one body between you at the time and I got to thinking. 'Could a Ranger Suit have something inside it that wasn't strictly a person.' And I knew that during the time Luka was more bird then girl and had no hands I was able to make it so she could half transform with her clothes atop her suit."

"Thank you for that Doc!" Luka inserts.

"Your welcome Luka-san," Doc flusters, then regains his composure "So I got thinking could I put something under the suit." and pushes himself up vanishing into the back rooms a moment before returning with what looked up a rolled up blow up doll, his cheeks flushing. As he rolled it out, it was a female body suit, and looked rather anatomically correct if he hadn't put a one piece suit suit over the central region, "I wasn't able to find a male one but I think with a little work I can make this one suit the need. It wont be a real body and you'll need to be transformed but at the very least we can get some some clothes and remove the helmet and you can follow Luka's lead."

"D-Doc," Nicole's eyes watering, "y-you have no idea what this means for me. T-this is why I love you Doc! Your just so full of talent!"

"L-Love?" Doc flusters as he rolls off the body suit.

"S-Sorry, wrong choice of words, how about Respect? Admire? Sorry sometimes I forget how some words might seem to mean more when I look like this."

"Though I wouldn't mind a Wedding Episode if it was to Don-sama." Nicole says dreamily.

"Mia!" Nicole exclaims at herself, "Your making me look like a lovesick school GIRL!"

"Sorry Nicole-sama, I was just so impressed by Doc-sama's ingenuity I lost my head."

Doc clears his throat as he sits back down, "A-anyway...In order to make it work right I'll need your Gokai Touch so you and Mia-san can transform independently...but...the technology is so advanced it might take a while."

"Advanced?" Nicole says confused as she slides the Gokai Touch across the table to Don, "I'm 2-3 years from the future, five at the absolute most!"

"That's a lifetime in technology terms!" Doc protests.

Nicole smiles, "You're right of course. You just make it sound like I'm from Time Ranger..." she pauses looking over to Gai, "Oh I finally remember how your Greater Powers work," she slapped her forehead, "I was totally over thinking it. You just need to have their Sempais' keys to summon your Gokai Vehicle, there ISN'T some secret middle step." Her gaze falling to the hybrid Gold/Silver key in her hands, "Though it's Gokai Silver's Vehicle so I'm hoping it won't matter what color your wearing."

"It shouldn't," Doc muses, "Gokai Changing never stops Marvelous from summoning the Galleon."

Nicole looks up to the ceiling in muse, "Though I wonder what I'll do while you are working on my Gokai Touch."

Gai bows low, "Mia-san should take a break from fighting in her condition but I'd be more then happy to give you a home, Nicole-san, if you wanted to fight!"

"Thank you Gai-sama," Nicole/Mia says as she places a hand on her belly, "But I'm not nearly that far along."

"Besides..." Nicole adds, "How exactly are we going to switch host bodies."

Gai slaps his hands on Nicole Shoulders energetically, "I'm sure we'll figure something out!" just before a white flash fills her vision.

"Huh? Why am I siting there?"

"Gai-san?" Marvelous says curiously as 'Nicole' tilt's her head up to look into Nicole's face.

"Nicole-sama," the body says, "Where do you go?"

"M-Mia-san?" Nicole stammers and she steps back and pats down her...no wait...his body. "G-Gai-san?!"

"It's a miracle! Nicole-san!" Gai suddenly says, jumping up and down before quickly regaining his composure, "We are one and the same!"

"Oh boy," Nicole sighs running a hand through his hair, "This is gonna take some getting used to."

Gai/Nicole taking a seat at the table to start eating, "Look at it this way Nicole-san. At least now you'll get a chance to try other foods again!"

His gaze drifting back quickly to Don, "I hope you upgrade my Gokai Touch soon...no offense Gai but this just feels...weird. My center of gravity is off, my clothes itch, and I just feel...out of place in your body."

Mia smiles, "I guess our bond is more then one of convenience Nicole-sama. But I'm glad your getting a little more freedom now." she smiles warmly, "Take good care of her Gai-sama."

Gai pumped his fist dramatically in the air, "You can count on it Mia-san!"

The park, 'Gai' spars with Joe as the others watch. Joe stepping in with his sword as Gai catches it in the prongs of his Gokai Trident, spinning around and disarming him as he spins back around.

"Nice going Nicole-san!" Don cheers.

Joe smirks, "Impressive."

Nicole chuckles, "I told you I was well practiced in using a staff." he leans back popping his back. "Certainly is nice to be back to a more familiar form." he cracks his neck a moment, "even if it does feel out of sorts."

"Maybe it would help if we got a little exercise, help you settle in." Gai suggests.

Nicole tilts his head and ponders this for a moment, "Sounds like a plan..." As they start to jog off he stops short, "Oh...we just beat Osagain right...unless the timeline is REALLY messed up the next guy's a doosy. He can pull out your bones making you drop like a fish and just not /care/ about anything, so keep your guard up and don't let him get a string line to you if he shows up while we're off."

Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Don, and Ahim nod as Nicole/Gai jog off.

'I think you enjoy being a girl Nicole-san,' Gai muses.

'Don't be ridiculous!'

'Then why are you so uncomfortable in my body?'

'The real question is why am I so comfortable in Mia...and I've thought about it a lot, and why my spirit was drawn to her body.'

'Do you have an explanation Nicole-san?'

'I have a theory.'

'Oh?'

'Mia's last name is the same as one of my extended family. Once I learned about her I started comparing notes on our family lines. There are a lot of similarities so if I had to wager a guess I'd say that she is either my half-sister or actually equivalently me. We are essentially the same person except she was born a girl and raised her in Japan and I was born a boy and raised in America. Course that doesn't work if I'm from the same time line instead of an alternate one but it's only a theory.'

"Gyo!" Gai stops short as they nearly bowl over the Action Commander, "Watch where...your the new pirate!"

"Gai move!" Nicole shouts and they roll just barely missing the snare line, as they get back to their feet and Gai readies a hybrid Silver/Rose key they get a look around at the street, numerous people are laying on the ground, a few randomly quipping 'Funya.'

"Gyo! You won't get any back up this time pink Pirate, I already removed the bones of your friends!"

"How the heck did we miss Navi telling us that!" Nicole says as the dodge, bringing up the Gokai Cellular, "Gokai Change!"

"We were probably to distracted with our conversation."

"Just great!" Nicole sighs.

"Gooooooooooooooooooookaiger!"

The under-suit formed as normal but as the additional layers form they were split, on one side was Silver on the other was Rose, but as the visor formed they split down the center creating twin male Rangers.

"Gooooookai!" they started together as they got into pose.

"Silver!" Nicole announced.

"And!" they said together.

"Rose!"

"Watch out!" Silver said quickly tackling Rose to avoid another line attack, "Gai, I'll keep his busy you need to power up!"

"P-Power up?"

Nicole growled charging forward as he Gokai Changed into the Titanium Ranger and keeping the Action Commander off his guard with ranged attacks, "Combine the 15 6th ranger keys!"

"C-Combine them? But how?"

"You combined 3 of them already," Silver said flipping off a wall to backflip kick Warrien "It's no different."

Gai nodded, "I'll try." tapping his buckle as he summoned out on the 26 Pink Ranger Key that represented the power at the core of the Rose Ranger, then cursed as he remembered Nicole told him to use the 6th Ranger Keys and summoned them out next, and then Gai's mind went elsewhere.

Once more in the white void Gai stared at the 6th rangers, but turning around was a separate gathering, all the Pink Rangers, "Sorry Nicole-san," he said to himself as both sets of rangers looked at him, his cheeks flushing, "Ummm...Nicole-san and I could really use your help...but...ummm...how is this going to work?"

DragonRanger was the first to move, walking past Gai and meeting with Momo Ranger, the very first Pink Ranger, the Two Rangers sharing a nod before Momo moved to the other side.

Gai bowed in respect to both, "Thank you Momo-san, DragonRanger-san."

KibaRanger moved next meeting and exchanging places with Heart Queen.

"Thank you," Gai said as each passed him, as the Pinks started moving, some in groups of two, to exchange places with a Ranger on the other side, or as a 6th Ranger moved to take the place of a Pink. Gai thanking each one in turn until they had all switched places. Gai laughed nervously, "What now?"

All 41 warriors looked up, and Gai joined them as the world faded to white.

"Any time now Gai!" Silver said rolling out of the way of Warrien's blast.

Rose looked down to see a golden key in his hands, a quick inspection of it showed the 15 6th Rangers on one side and the 26 Pink Rangers on the other side, "I did it Nicole-san!"

As Warrien sent him flying to land at Gai's feet, he offered a hand to help Silver up and then rotated his arms around as he set the key into his Gokai Cellular's base, "Gokai Change!"

"Gokai Rose and Gokai Silver...GOLD MODE!"

The key was massive, splitting in half and hovering over the both of them as it slid down to envelop each of them, the armor of 15 warriors pushing Silver's visor down to cover the gold visor and doing something similar with Rose as a portion folded off to make leg armor and transforming their weapons as well.

"Rose? Gold? Silver?" Warrien protested, "Make up your mind!"

"Wow!" Silver said looking over his armor, "I was not expecting that Gai!"

Gai turned their attention back to the fight at hand, "Let's go!"

"R-Right!"

Silver and Rose strode together, Warrien charged, each of them flanking a side and they slashed fast and hard and came up behind him, Rose deflected Warrien's staff as Silver struck him deep and spun around for a heel kick. Rose followed up with a baton slash, before they both became a tornado and struck with a spinning slash, Silver overhead and Rose low. Silver setting his Ranger Key as he prepared to end it.

"Final Wave!"

"Gokai Legend Dream!"

The spirits of KingRanger, DekaBreak, ShinkenGold, KibaRanger, DragonRanger, Shurikenger, AbareKiller, and TimeFire charged in with a slash as Silver charged in lash to finish the job, Warrien dropping to his knees.

"Gyo! I still win!"

Nicole's voice dropping to a dread whisper, even if his ran it wouldn't be fast enough.

"Final Wave!"

Rose glowed as his armor's 26 warriors appeared as spirits as he charged forward, surrounding Warrien, "Gokai Barrier Crash!"

A pink energy field formed with the 27 of them as its connection points to the ground trapping Warrien inside a dome of light, he exploded, the force pounded against the barrier, and then subsided. Silver was propping himself up with his Gokai Spear but Rose Colapsed backward and demorphed.

Gai smiled, he was unharmed, "It's over."

The battle was hard fought, but it was over, and everyone returned to normal, the pirates returning to the Galleon for a well deserved meal and a rest...however...that night...Doc twisted in turned in his sleep, moaning and grunting, eyes shut tight as he rolled back and forth a cold sweat on his brow as his voice shifted to higher and higher in pitch as patch of fur started to growl out and something on his chest budded and bloomed into full. With a start he shot up, hair cascading down his shoulders as he eyes shot open, yellow eyes. Doc threw his head back and let out a howl as the changes washed over him, the wolf, the woman, leaping from the bead with fangs gleaming as she stalked silently through the Galleon. Her first stop too her to Gai room, quietly pushing the door open as she crept inside, claws inching longer as she loomed over Gai, ready to strike, drool dripping from her fang, hoer voice low and dangerous, "You will make a fine addition to the pack."

'No!'

The werewolf found herself suddenly torn away from her pray into a white void, growling she turned to look around startled to find Don standing inches before her his Gokai Gun at the ready. Before she could even react he fired sending her flying. She growled as she got back to her paws and charged. But Don cut her down with one strike of his Gokai Saber. The wolf dropped to one knee, breath heavy.

'I made a vow,' Doc opens, 'after the Sugormin incident I would never again let some outside force control me, make me turn on my comrades.'

The wolf tried to take the opening to lung, Doc counter with a boot to the face that dropped the wolf onto her back. Doc pacing over to her, 'You have two choices,' his voice low and dangerous, 'You can die here, by my hand and never see the light of day again.'

'And the other?' the wolf growled.

Doc's expression softened as he extended his hand to help the wolf to stand, 'Join with me. Help me to fight.'

The wolf turned her head and spit, 'Will you let me turn your friends?'

'No.'

The wolf growled again, 'Ok turn others, people you are not invested in.'

'No.'

'Not even Zangyack?'

'No!'

The wolf growled louder, 'Do I get to at least kill anyone?'

'NO!'

The wolf slapped away the hand, 'You are terrible at bargins.'

'This isn't a bargain, this isn't a negotiation. You invaded MY body. I have every right to destroy you on the spot.'

'You don't have that kind of power.'

Doc leveled the Gokai Gun at the wolf's head, 'Want to test that theory?'

The wolf swallowed hard and looked away, 'What then do I get out of the deal.'

'You get to live, to see the sun. I may even let you use my body, IF you can behave.'

The wolf snickered, 'Fine.' Taking the hand, 'It's a deal.'

Gai grumbled as his eyes fluttered open, his hand reaching up to wipe the drool from his forehead, "Huh?"

In the distance a wolf howled.


	29. Epic 20: The Lost Forest

Epic 20: The Lost Forest

Gai rolled lazily out of bed and stretched, he felt different, but in a good way, "You have a good rest Nicole-san."

Gai nodded, "Think I'm finally getting use to your body, though to be honest I'll be quite happy once Don finishing with my Gokai Touch and Mia and I can reunite."

Gai moved to his closet as he slipped out of his pajamas, and that's when he stopped, his blood running cold, "Nicole-san!"

"Not my fault! I swear!"

Looking back in the mirror Gai noticed some very peculiar changes, notable among them was the small budding mounds on his chest, you couldn't even count them as a A cup but their existence alone was disconcerting, but there was another noticeable change, a pinching at the waist, again understated but noticeable.

"I don't want to turn into a girl Nicole-san!"

"You think I like the idea? That I want it?"

"Yes!"

Gai slapped himself, as he took a deep cleansing breath, "Relax Gai, I'm sure you will return to normal once I vacate your body. Come on, get dressed and let's see if Doc is finished."

Gai's voice dropped to a low sigh as he slumped forward, his hands trembling as he reached for his clothes.

"Oh man up Gai, do you know how many months I had to get use to putting on clothes as a woman? You're not even 10% there! I was more woman after we got our first Grand Power then you are now. Hell I was more woman BEFORE we got any Grand Powers!"

"B-But," his hands hovering around the nascent breasts, "It's no man's land."

His grip tightened up as Nicole took over, dressing them and walking out with Nicole's normal stance instead of Gai's, "Let's just get on with it."

Entering the main room, they noticed the others were all gathered about, Ahim at the table, Doc sitting near, Joe doing some sit ups, Luka on the couch with the paper, Marvelous in his chair, Jealoushitto next to Luka, even Sally was out, hanging out next to Don. Mia was next to Ahim.

"Niiiice they added Gai to our bounty."

"Ohhhh what is he at!" Nicole said curiously.

"Aren't you at all worried about this?" Doc said with a worried look to Nicole/Gai. "More dangerous guys are gonna be looking for us."

Luka laid down the paper as everyone moved over to look at the bounty page, Nicole smiling, "Ah there it is."

"What?" Ahim wondered as Nicole pointed to a set next to them, it was the Zangyack commanders, "Oooooh."

"This should make things more interesting." Marvelous smirks.

"Let's see," Luka mused as she read, "Marvelous you're up to 5,000,000 zagins, Joe you're 4,000,000 zagins...let's see for myself...1,500,000 and Doc...wow Doc – 1,000,000 zagins!"

"What does mine look like?" Ahim asks curiously.

"Let's see," Nicole continues, "Ahim de Famille – 2,000,000 zagins, and hey look they are still using the picture of you Mia, well cat you, for my name at 2,500,000 zagins."

"We are worth more then Luka-sama?" Mia says curiously, "I suppose they consider the lose of the mother of the heir and their psychic tactician pretty severe."

"No doubt!" Nicole jokes, "Combine us and Luka and we equal Joe or you Jealoushitto."

"I am equal to Joe-san?"

"At 4,000,000 zagins, yes," Luka cuts in, "they even added you Sally!"

"Uki?"

"Sadly only 50 zagins, and you're old partner Basco is at 10,000,000 zagins."

"UKI!" Sally practically spit moving over to Marvelous and crouching beside him.

Marvelous smiled and pat her head.

"I think she likes you Marvelous." Gai notes.

"Well Marvelous did pledge to save her from being a Sugormin while Basco abandoned her." Nicole notes.

"Except I never had the chance, you did that Doc."

"I just followed you're order." Doc says as she shifts into his fem feline form flustering. "...or...rather...what you would have ordered."

"So what am I at?" Gai wondered.

"100,000 zagins," Luka notes, "give it time and you'll make your way up the ranks Gai san." her eyes going wide, "ooooh look Marvelous Basco has us all beat at 10,000,000 zagins."

Marvelous growls, "Anyone else we know?"

"Actually yes, look who also made the cut," Luka says with a devilish smile, "Warz Gill – 15,000,000 zagins, Insarn – 12,000,000 zagins, Damaras – 30,000,000 zagins, Barizorg – 6,00,000 zagins." her gaze falling to Nicole "This your doing?"

Nicole smiles, "More Doc, I just provided the gold tree. He found the investors and cultivators."

Doc flusters, "N-Nicole-san."

Luka smirks as she groped Gai's bugging bust, she being the only one to notice, "You joining the better sex Gai-san?"

"It's not what you think!" Gai protests. "Nicole..."

"Hey don't lay this on me! You offered up your body! I told you on day one the fit was off, clearly the universe agrees and won't cut me a break!"

"Is this permanent," Mia ask curiously.

Doc stand and walks around Gai looking at him critically, "I don't think so. Once we get Nicole back with Mia it should reverse. And thankfully I have just the thing for that." as Doc takes out a Gokai Touch and tosses it to Gai...and a second one to Mia.

"You finished?" Mia said curiously.

Doc nodded, "Haven't finished the interior body but now you two should be able to transform independently, and the Gokai Touch 2 can snap together with each other so you only carry the one when not transformed."

Gai stood, making his way to Mia, but she stood first and closed the distance wrapping her arms around Gai, "Come home Nicole-san!"

Gai blinked and stepped back a moment later as Mia lowered her arms confused, "Well that was..."

"...something." Mia finished.

"Gai-san? Nicole-san?" Luka said looking confused at each, "Back to normal?"

"I'm back with my girl!" Mia exclaimed.

Then she giggled, "'Your girl?' Nicole-sama?"

"You know what I..." she paused "You know I just realized something..."

"What?" Jealoushitto wondered.

"There might be 3 or 4 Grand Powers that Zangyack couldn't steal because, like Flashman, they aren't with normal people. We have a shot to increase our power before we have to take the fight to them."

"In that case bird, Treasure Navigate!"

"Don't call me bird!" Navi protested as he flew about.

"Does this mean?" Gai said excitedly, "We are going to meet ore Super Sentai Sempai?!"

Navi bumps into Gai's head bounds into the rafter and drops to the floor beside Gai, "Thou shalt visit the warriors of the sealed-away forest...that's it."

Luka, Doc, Marvelous, and Joe looked from Gai to Nicole, Luka speaking, "Gai-san? Nicole-san? Mia-san?"

"I know!" Gai said leaping up, "If you're talking about the warriors who guard the sealed-away forest..."

"...it can only mean Gingaman." Nicole finished as Gai pulled out a Gingaman comic.

"A picture book?" Marvelous says curiously as Luka and Ahim look wide eyed.

"There are things like this too?" Luka says surprised.

"Hey!" Doc protested, "Where did you pull that from?!"

"Same place I used to," Nicole jokes reaching into her coat, "A pocket or just inside my shirt."

"Go on Gai..." Joe says getting things back on track.

"Yes! Gingaman fought to protect earth from the Space Pirate Baruban." Gai started to spin around energetically, "They're legendary warriors...warriors...warriors..." his voice fading out like an echo.

"They fought space pirates?" Doc says concerned, "Doesn't sound like they'd get along with us."

Marvelous laughs, "Well, that's what makes it interesting."

"More importantly..." Joe says striding over, "Why are Gingaman the warriors of the sealed-away forest?"

"Oh, right." Gai says turning back around, "Gingaman live in the Galactic Forest. It's covered by a barrier. Normal people can't enter it."

"That's amazing Gai!" Luka says leaping up and begins to shake Gai, "you are super useful, even Nicole-san could never pinpoint where a Grand Power was!"

"Hey!"

"So..." Marvelous cuts in, "Where is that Galactic Forest?"

All eyes were now on Gai who turned dramatically away from them and toward the main monitor, tilting his head in a smile, "Dunno."

Doc, Luka, Joe, Ahim, Jealoushitto and Ahim all stumbling.

"I don't know that much." Gai offered with a frown.

"But I might." Nicole said, all eyes now glued on her as she rubbed her temples.

"Nicole-san?" Jealoushitto wondered.

"Mia...I'm...getting a vision...give me a minute or so...I-I think I can even get us past the barrier."

The Gigante Horse where Insarn was looking over the files for the next few episodes, they were meticulous, a minute by minute script with action notes, becoming a Sugormin had done wonders for Nicole's recollection and she could remember and record everything, complete with illustrations, all will such perfect detail Insarn was still amazed. Part of her was envious of such memory but while part of her was intrigued by it she was not about to loose her free will to become a machine, no one should loose their free will.

Suddenly Insarn felt sick.

"Insarn!" The whine of His Highness drew her out of her musing as Warz Gil entered with a dark skinned Action Commander, Starguru, "I am in need of your brilliance."

She sighed, Warz Gil was jumping episodes but that was fine, still a part of her wondered 'I see now why Nicole-san was so secretive. The more drastic the changes you make to the timeline the less reliable future scripts become. At this rate our entire library will be valueless.' then she focused her attentions on Warz Gil and sighed, "And how much explosive force do you want packed into this one?"

"Not this time Insarn, no we must insure Starguru lives so he can do this time what he almost accomplished in the past."

"The past sir?" Starguru said confused.

Insarn sighed, "He means the other timeline." sometimes she wondered if telling their Action Commanders they had insight into how their campaigns turn out was a good thing or not. It tended to make them reckless. She was begging to respect Nicole's perspective more every day. Besides Nicole went out of her way to preserve lives, even their own, Warz Gil was more then happy to turn them all into suicide bombs.

"Whatever!" Warz said as he threw his arms into the air in dismissal.

"I could remodel Armando's Barrier, it should provide at least a temporary boost."

"Any help you can provide to insure my service to Zangyack's Victory will be much obliged."

Before much more could be said alarms blared, Barizorg moving first to check the monitors, "A bounty hunter is cutting through our barricade. No doubt after the reward on your head Boss."

"Damaras! Barizorg! Get ready to defend me if that fool breaches the hull!"

"Understood."

"Yes, Boss."

"Ok," Mia says holding her head, body leaned forward with Luka and Ahim supporting him. "I think we are past the barrier."

They gang consisted of Mia/Nicole, Gai, Don, Ahim, Luka, Joe, and Marvelous and they were traveling through a forest, Mia leading.

"T-this way."

"Are you alright Mia-san?" Luka asked worried.

"Breaching the barrier was just...taxing Miss Luka-sama. Please don't trouble yourself over me."

"Your our comrade Mia-san," Ahim offered, "Of course we are worried." looking around she spied a down tree and guides Mia toward it, "Have a seat."

Mia nods as the others all take a moment's break, Don turning his head slowly about, "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Joe says confused.

Luka is the next to pause and turn her head her cat ears twisting here and there, "A fight...it's not far off."

Mia forces herself to her feet but Joe pushes her back down, "You rest."

"But if there's a fight..." Mia protests.

"Luka and I will check it out!" Don says quickly as he breaks into a run.

"Hey! Doc! Wait up!" Luka protests as she follows after.

The two are not gone long before Marvelous Mobirate rings, "Bird?"

"Don't call me bird!" Navi protested.

"What is it Navi?" Joe says annoyed as he opens his own Mobirate.

"Marvelous-taichi there's a large group of Zangyack up at the mountain, and a large build up of energy."

"No!" Nicole suddenly cut out Mia, "This is all wrong. This is the Gingaman episode, at worse we have Basco to fight." Suddenly snapping into a leadership tone Nicole looked to Gai, "Gai go find Don and Luka, they are gonna need someone to lead Hyuuga to safety while they fight..."

"H-Hyuuga? B-Black Knight Hyuuga?" Gai broke in.

"Yes," Nicole growled, "Now go!"

Gai nodded and quickly ran off in the direction of Don and Luka, Nicole turning her attention back to the others. "This is bad. If the Action Commander is Starguru as I suspect he already had the Power Stone and may very well be on his way to calling down an Extinction Level well...moon...on the Earth."

Marvelous nods, looking to Joe and Ahim, "Let's go!" then back to Nicole, "Once you are feeling rested let us know what fight your joining, Jealoushitto Gokai Connector may still be in the shop but he's still an Action Commander, he can still fight."

Nicole nods as Marvelous, Joe, and Ahim hurry off.

A figure in black and red rolled around the ground, Don leaping over him as she shifted to a female form, just as Basco strode toward them.

"Come on." He protested to the downed man, "Please don't make this difficult."

"Basco!" Luka growled.

"Oh two lovely young ladies this time, what a pleasant surprise to see you here!"

"What?" Gai said confused as he arrived, "A friend of Luka-san-tachi?"

Don scoffed, "Hardly! He left us to Zangyack and betrayed Marvelous to get to the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. He's the entire reason we are still on Earth!"

"On other words he's the Gokaiger's Enemy." Luka adds.

"Enemy?"

Don threw out her hand in amusement, "Return Nicole-san's Gokai Killer Key at once you two bit thief!"

"Gokaiger?!" the man said as he sat up, holding his chest in pain, "So...that form was stolen as well...I see."

Gai turned eyes wide, his face a gasp of surprise and excitement, "Hyuuga-san?! It is you!"

"Who is that again?" Luka asks.

"He's an amazing person who protected the Earth with Gingaman!" Before rushing over to Hyuuga and kneeling, shaking Hyuuga's hand who lurches forward in pain, "Pleased to meet you! I'm Ikari Gai. I'm part of a Sentai as GokaiRose!" Taking out his comic he flips through it before presenting it to Hyuuga, "If it's alright, please give me your signature!"

"It's no time to for asking that!" Doc protests.

"I don't know how you found this place!" Luka accuses as Don runs over and wackes Gai over they head with his box of doughnuts, "...but we won't let you steal any Greater Powers!"

"Ping Pong!" Basco taunts. "I don't have any other means, right? Sorry? Do you mind...not getting in the way?" Before revealing 3 more Ranger Key (Magi Mother, Deka Master, and WolzardFire).

"More Ranger Keys?" Luka growls. "We'll be taking those too!"

Before slotting them into his trumpet and summoning out the 3 Extra Rangers.

"No way?!" Gai protested, "He can do that?!"

Hyuuga tries to protest but his pain draws him back to the ground.

"When defeated, they return to being Ranger Keys." Luka explains for Gai. "They will make good Souvenirs."

"Gai-san, get Hyuuga out of here," Doc says as he takes out his Mobirate. "Come on Luka!"

"Got it!" Gai says and he helps Hyuuga stand and hurries off.

"Gokai Change!"

"Goooookaiger!"

Green and Yellow Charge the 3 Key Clones as Basco chuckles, it was obvious that his clones had the advantage, "Do you really think the two of you stand a chance?"

Green spins away, taking out a ring, "Diver On." A golden door buckle forming over his GokaiBuckle, "I have a pretty good feeling we can, yes."

"What is..." Yellow and Basco say together, confused.

"Shinka!" Green says as he inserts the ring into the right side port and turns it.

"Set"

"Open"

Revealing the face of a wolf.

"W-O-L-F. WOLF WOLF WOLF!"

A golden magical seal grows from the buckle before pulling back to reveal a new armored form."

"Gokai Rider – Green!" Doc calls.

Before he can do much else the Gao Ranger Warrior Key, all 6 of them, Zen-Aku, Red Lion, White Tiger, Blue Shark, Black Bison, and Yellow Eagle fly out before glowing a moment just before 6 matching rings appear in their place.

"Well that I didn't expect!" Doc says in surprise as the keys vanish and he sets the rings in his belt holder grasping the White Tiger and putting it on his left hand.

"Set!"

"Open!"

"T-T-Tiger, let's go!"

A white mantle forming on his left shoulder with the head of a Tiger as the shoulder pad. Green closed the distance in an instant, placing herself between MagiMother and WolzardFire, her quick movements able to keep both off their feet as Yellow closed to take on DekaMaster.

"Tch." Basco scoffed as he took out the Gokai Killer key, "Your fighting has inproved Don-Chan but it wont be enough, "Gokai Change!"

"Goooookaiger!"

Yellow and Green paused long enough to see what Killer would do but he just leap past them pursuing after Gai.

Not that far off Hyuuga and Gai were making their escape, only for Hyuuga to lurch forward and yelp in pain, blood running down his free arm.

"Hyuuga-san?!" Gai exclaimed worried as he quickly looked around and helped Hyuuga to a near bolder to rest. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice!"

"No. Let me apologize. I'm sorry for being a burden."

"No such thing!" Gai protested as he used his scarf to tie off Hyuuga's arm, "It's an honor to be of some use. I've idolized Hyuuga-san-tachi and everyone else from Super Sentai." He began as he went about making a makeshift bandage, "Ever since I was little, my dream has been to be a hero who protects this planet and the rest of the universe."

Hyuuga chuckles as he sits up, "So that's why you're GokaiRose?"

"Yes!" Gai exclaims as he takes out his Gokai Cellar and the Rose Key. "Um...though originally I was Silver. Until Nicole-san taught me about the great legacy of Pink." He help up the Rose key, "And all the Pink Sentai accepted me as their own!"

Hyuuga takes the key looking at it curiously, "So you were selected by the Pink Sempai? Even Sanya-san. I'm still just a young chick."

Gai looks down at his Cellular in thought, his voice getting softer, "Though, I'm nothing compared to Hyuuga-san-tachi. I wish I could see Hyuuga-san-tachi fighting in their prime."

Hyuuga's mood was starting to sour, "Then..." but before he could continue an explosion sent the key flying from Hyuuga hand and separated Gai from Hyuuga as Gokai Killer arrived on the scene.

"I'm here to take the Grand Power!" Killer boasted.

The two warriors getting to their feet, Hyuuga recovering the Rose Key, "The Only ones who will obtain the Gingaman's Grand Power...are those that we approve of! I won't let you have it!"

"Funny that you should mention that..." Killer taunts as he takes out his trumpet, "Whether you approve of me or not doesn't matter! Because I'm just going to steal it."

"What?!"

As he starts to play Hyuuga starts to convulse, his gaze shifting to Gai, "G-Gai now! Give me that device. S-So that I may face this villain as GokaiRose!"

"But!"

"Gai now!"

Gai nods quickly as he tosses over his Gokai Celular.

"Gokai Change!"

"Gooooooookaiger!"

Standing straight Rose flexed his fingers before looking up to Killer who paused and looked down at his trumpet, "Tch. I'll just take both the Gokaiger Powers and Gingaman powers together then!"

Rose charged, closing the distance in an instant as Killer held him off with his GokaiSaber but quickly leaps back, "You're good. But not good enough old man."

Quickly he inserts a key into the trumpet and summons out.

"B-Black Knight Hyuuga," Gai gasped as he watched the Black Knight charge Hyuuga as he charged with his clone, the clone opening with fire from the gun mode of his sword.

Rose deflected it with Rose's shield, "You will have to do better then that," he taunted as he parried Killer's sword with the Baton Mode, "I know all his moves after all!"

"Tch!"

Gai squealed as he watched, "Hyuuga said is so awesome." then his gaze turning down in thought, "Much better then me..."

A blast combined Black Knight Sword and Gokai Sword Slash sent Rose flying over the cliff side to the plains below as they closed on on him, "Tch! So much for the great Hyuuga!"

"Good thing he isn't alone then!"

Gokai Silver's blast sent Killer and the Ranger Clone flying as he came up and helped Rose to his feet, "You gonna pull through Gai?"

"Not Gai." Rose corrected before motioning over to a rock Gai was holed up behind.

Silver looked over then back to Rose, "H-Hyuuga-san?"

Rose nodded as the Black Knight closed in on them and Silver ran for Gai.

"Nicole-san?"

Silver nodded, "Gold's still resting but she had enough strength so we could Gokai change and I could come help. But...I think I have a much better idea."

Silver glowed before dropping to the ground as a plain key, Gai lifting it up confused as he looked around a moment, "Nicole-san? Nicole-san?"

Killer scoffed, "Abandoned by your friend?"

Gai turned serious as he gripped the key, "Hyuuga-san I need my Gokai Cellular!"

Hyuuga stumbled from Black Knights last attack, holding his chest but looked to Gai and quickly tossed the Gokai Cellar his way.

"Gokai Change!"

"Goooooookaiger!"

Killer backed away as he faced two Gokaigers now, and things only got worse and Gai summoned up 2 golden anchor keys.

"Gokai Change!"

"Gooooooookaiger!"

"GooooooookaiSilver!"

"GoooooookaiRose!"

"GOLD MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODE!"

Killer growled as he quickly backed off, "You win this round. But there are other powers to find!" Leaving Black Knight to face the Final Attacks of Rose and Silver.

Back at the tree Gokai gold powered down and looked skyward, sensing something speeding toward earth, while her gaze shifted to the forest sensing another fight there, then quickly shifted to her belly as a smile spread over her muzzle, "Back so soon Nicole-sama?"

"Seemed like Gai and Hyuuga needed Silver more then me."

Mia smiled, "Can you sense what I sense."

She nodded to herself, "3 huge fights." she growled slamming her fist into the tree, "Damn this body, if we weren't pregnant we could be fighting right now!"

Mia looked down, "I don't like it any more then you do Nicole-sama."

Just then a man in red walked by them, pausing and tensing, "A monster?! Here?!"

Quickly Mia was on her feet throwing up her hands in defense, "Whoa! Whoa! Relax we aren't here to cause trouble!"

"Yeah, in fact we're the good guys, we're trying to stop Zangyack!"

The man paused, tilting his head cautiously, "W-Who are you?"

Mia stood tall, "We are not one but two! Twin souls sharing one body!" they posed dramatically.

"Call me Mia!"

"Call me Nicole!"

"Together we are Gokai Gold and Gokai Silver!"

"G-Gokai? Your allied with that...Killer!" the man took a defensive stance, ready to attack.

"Oh boy!"


	30. Epic 21: Promise from the Star

Epic 21: Promise from the Star

"I'm telling you," Nicole/Mia huffed as she dodged the red warrior's punch, "We're the good guys."

"Your just more space pirates like that Gokai Killer!" he lashed out, strike them firm in the chest and sending them flying, the girls were to short of breath to get back to their feet and just lie on their rear trying to catch their breath as the man in red stormed over, "Get up! Get up! I will not strike a defenseless opponent."

"Oh but your strike a pregnant one," Nicole gasped trying to get her breath.

The man stepped back eyes wide in shock, "P-Pregnant? What kind of trick is this?"

"N-Nicole-sama...I...I think..."

"I know Mia, I can feel it too."

"What trick is this now," the man said cautiously.

The girls growled together, "Are you blind or just stupid, your dumb attack is making us going into labor!"

"Prematurely we might add," Nicole growled, "GET US TO A HOSPITAL NOW!"

"Oh...Oh...r-right..." the man says quickly helping the girls to their feet and rushing off with them.

Elsewhere however Gokai Red, Blue and Pink were getting their asses handed to them but Action Commander Starguru, their GokaiGun fire just bouncing off an invisible barrier.

"Empowered by the Power Stone and Insarn's genius I am invincible!" the Action commander taunted as he countered with an energy blast then sent the tree flying as he turned his attention back to the shrine behind him, about to slip the stone into the top.

"Fall before my JELOSY POWER!"

A fiery blast hit next with enough force to make the Action Commander stumble as Jealoushitto appeared, kneeling to help the Gokaigers.

"Thank you Jealoushitto-sama," Pink said with a soft voice and a small bow.

"Jealoushitto?!" Starguru scoffed, "Traitorous scum! When I defeat you I'll claim the bounty on your head in the name of all deserters!"

Jealoushitto countered with another fire blast that sent the Action Commander flying over the edge of the cliff, "Consider that my letter of resignation!"

Red chuckled as he rested an arm on Jealoushitto's shoulder, "Nice to join us." before running after, only to be intercepted by some Gormin."

"Looks like his barrier isn't impervious," Blue notes, "You just need a strong enough hit." Before charging into the Gormin.

"We need to keep Starguru from uniting the child stone with the parent shrine. Nicole-san says if he does it will bring down an entire moon and kill everyone on Earth." Before charging into the fray with the Gormin.

Jealoushitto nodded, "Understood! I will not let you down!" Before he dove into the fight.

Meanwhile at Green and Yellow's fight the Extra Ranger Clones had manged to lay them out flat and the girls were getting back to their feet just as Gokai Killer arrived, his gun fire enough to de morph them just as they got back to their feet and sending them back to their knees.

"You win this round Gokaigers!" he scoffs as he recalls his clones, "But I'm afraid I can't let you take any more of my keys for now. Ta!"

Before fleeing off.

"Ah mou!" Luka grumbled as she slammed her fist into the ground, "He got away again!"

But things were not to resolve that simply as Don growled, shifting to her lupine form.

"Good girl, now stand up," the werewolf phantom emerged from the shadows, as Don pushed herself to her feet the Phantom smiling. "Good, good. Now be a good girl and make the other one despair."

Don opened fire with her GokaiGun, "You," she growled, seeing red, "You're the reason I almost turned on my comrades!"

The Phantom stumbled back, "W-What? H-How can you..."

"Doc-san?" Luka said confused, "Who is this guy?"

"Diver On."

"He's lunch," Doc's teeth flashing as he set the ring into the buckle.

"Set"

"Open"

Revealing the face of the wolf once again.

"W-O-L-F. WOLF WOLF WOLF!"

A golden magical seal growing from the buckle before pulling back to reveal a new armored form."

"Gokai Rider – Green!" Doc calls.

Luka smirks as she cracks her knuckles and takes out her Mobirate, "Gokai Change!"

"Goooooookaiger!"

"Let's go." Green voice despite being feminine had a low, dangerous growl to it as the two engaged the Phantom.

Silver and Rose gathered their strength as they prepared their final attacks.

"Gokai Legend DREAM!"

"Gokai Barrier Crash!"

The spirits of KingRanger, DekaBreak, ShinkenGold, KibaRanger, DragonRanger, Shurikenger, AbareKiller, and TimeFire charged in with a slash as Silver charged in last to finish the job, the Black Knight dropping to his knees just as Rose glowed as his armor's 26 warriors appeared as spirits as he charged forward, surrounding The Black Knight. A pink energy field formed with the 27 of them as its connection points to the ground trapping the Black Knight inside a dome of light, he exploded, the force pounded against the barrier, and then subsided. When the energy faded both Gokaiger were on one knee exhausted and the Black Knight key was on the ground.

"I see," Gai muses, "They return to key form when defeated." Then he turned to Hyuuga, "You were amazing! Hyuuga-san is really one of the greatest Sentai Warriors ever."

Hyuuga huffed as he powered down, holding out his hand expectantly, "Then you won't mind giving me your Gokai Cellular."

"Eh?!"

"I'll become GokaiRose from now on."

"Um..." Gai said confused, "T-That wont work. Silver is Nicole's power I can't take it back from her."

"Who said anything about you being Silver? I will be GokaiRose in your place. Didn't you just say how I am a far superior warrior."

Gai paused turning away as his mind wandered, 'Hyuuga-san would be a powerful ally.' "Um...Hyuuga-san...as GokaiRose?"

"Yes."

"B-But..." Gai scurried to pick up the Black Knight key, holding it up, "Hyuuga-san is Black Knight."

"It is not that I want to be Black Knight," Hyuuga says standing, "I want to protect this planet."

"I see..." Gai muses as Hyuuga looks at his hand flexing and clenching it as he looks down at his Gokai Cellular, 'That's right,' he continued to muse as he looked over at Hyuuga, 'If he had the Gokai Cellular, Hyuuga-san would be able to fight as he did in the past.' In his mind he imagined Hyuuga Taking down a unite of Gormin without even breaking a sweat in seconds. 'Oh no. that's so cool!' Gai squealed as he stared at Hyuuga's stoic resolve.

Hyuuga looked over breaking Gai's fanboying and forcing him to look away and pace about, 'That's true...Hyuuga-san is a superhero who has protected this planet before. And Hyuuga-san was really strong as GokaiRose.' His gaze returning to the Gokai Cellular, 'But...then I...won't be a Gokaiger anymore...' He pauses looking up as he thoughts crystallize, 'But...if it's to protect this planet...instead of me...' he looks back to the waiting Hyuuga with mixed emotions, 'Instead of me...Hyuuga-san would be better...'

"What is wrong, Ikari Gai?"

Gai swallowed hard as he slowly turned toward Hyuuga, Gokai Cellular in his hands like a precious gift. Pausing just sort as he came inches from Hyuuga, hesitating.

His mind wandering...

'I like his fire.' Marvelous says leaping down from the construction equipment to join the others as he holds up the Gokai Cellular and Silver Key, 'What will you do? If you use this, Zangyack and all of space will be your enemy.'

Memory Gai powered down from Gokai Rose as he took the set, 'You're wrong, Marvelous-san.' Turning back to the Action Commander, 'It is not the universe that is against me, it's Zangyack.' and then he readied himself as he faced the Action Commander, 'It is the universe that opposes Zangyack! And it is my honor to fight for it until the universe it at peace and no child will ever cry at the hands of these monsters!'

Gai bowled suddenly shutting his eyes tight, "I'm sorry!"

"Eh?"

"I may not be as strong as Hyuuga san, or as wise, experienced, or brave. Any maybe I'm being a little selfish in saying this..."

"Go on."

Gai bows again, "I made a promise! A promise to protect the smiles of every child in the universe, and I can't just turn my back on that and walk away, IT WOULD NOT BE RIGHT!"

His voice growing softer as he bowed again, I'm sorry...even for you Hyuuga-san I can't give it up. For this planet...I will also do Hyuuga-san's part in protecting it!"

Hyuuga stood taking a firm grip of Gai shirt and pulling him close, his voice low and dangerous, "That's what I wanted to hear."

Speechless Gai just looked on relived, and confused.

"I can't entrust the planet to someone unless they say they'll do it."

"Hyuuga-san." Gai smiles and the two share a knowing nod.

"Now go," Hyuuga says as he holds up the Black Knight key, it starting to glow, "Go help your friends, and take this with you!"

Gai catches the key as it's tossed to him, his eyes sparkling, "Is this?"

He nods, and without another world Gai runs off.

Starguru got back to his feet only to stand opposite not one, not 3, but 7 Gokaigers: Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Rose, and **Jealoushitto.**

**"****You think a few more Pirates can stop me!" Scoffing he countered with a blast of energy which sent the Gokaiger's flying.**

**"H-How did you get so powerful all of a sudden?!" Blue demanded.**

**Starguru chuckled and hooded a thumb to the mountain behind him, "How do you think, while we were fighting I had my Gormin unite the stones, even now I can feel their power and the doom of Earth has already begun, ****Pulling a giant small Planetoid from space!"**

**"What?!" Gai gasped in disbelief.**

**"A giant small planetoid!" Ahim's voice a hushed whisper, "Then we already failed."**

**"Tch." Red scoffed, "Is it big or small?! Feh. Doesn't matter! Once we destroy you it should stop it."**

**"You are free to try."**

**"Driver on."**

**Red paused glancing over at Doc who was also summoning out his own Driver, "Eh? Doc-san when did you...nevermind...let's go!"**

"Shabadoobie, Touch to Shinka. Shabadoobie, Touch to Shinka."

**"Set. Open."**

**"Shinka!"**

**"Aka Aka Aka, Aka Aka"**

**"W-O-L-F WOLF WOLF WOLF"**

**"Gokai Rider – Red!"**

**"Gokai Rider – Green!"**

**"Let's make this showy!"**

**Ryoma, the man in red, the former GingaRed stood outside the waiting operating room pacing, Mia/Nicole was on the other side giving birth to a child far to young to live and it was his own bullheadedness that could cost both the child and the mother..mothers?...their lives. It only got worse when the building shook and the lights flickered a moment.**

**Growling he ran for the entrance to see what was happening, "What now?"**

**The Sugokaigers were back and assaulting the hospital, "Sugo! By order of his highness the child must die!"**

**Before Ryoma could react a small mechanical bird flew down, then glowing brown took the shape of a warrior as twin lasers shot from his eyes driving Sugokai Red back a step, "You will not hut Nicole-san!"**

**"Who are you?" Sugokai Blue demanded, "Su-Sugo!"**

**The warrior posed thrusting out a finger of accusation at the Sugokiagers, "I am the 8****th****Gokaiger! Gokai Navi!" Before charing in with Gokai Saber and Gun.**

**"SUGO! Kill him!"**

**Ryoma paused, reaching into his vest and pulling out the Gokai Touch, a glance back to the hospital, Navi would not be able to hold off the Gormin and Sugokaigers, and it his fault Mia/Nicole were now fighting not only for their own lives but the lives of their child. He clenched his fist as Navi was sent flying, then grit his teeth and gathered his nerve.**

**"Gokai Change!"**

**"Gooooooookaiger!"**

**In a flash of Gold and Silver a new Pirate appeared, one side gold the other Silver, yes, Ryoma, Ginga Red was now Hybrid Gokai Gold/Silver, "Let's go!" his voice dropped to a dangerous tone as he charged in.**

**"Huh?" Navi says confused as he sees the new arrival, "Gai?" but is far to busy avoiding attack to press the issue. Narrowly missing one attack he counters with beam eye blasts before dropping into a sweep kick just as Hybrid launches himself at Sugokai Red with a flying kick.**

**The battle however was not looking good, and several Gormin had broken past and were swarming into the hospital.**

**An explosion of Gokai Fire sent them right back out, and all eyes turned to see the source as a figure in Violet, a male based on build and lack of skirt, slowly paced out of the Hospital with a Gokai Saber resting on one shoulder and a smoking Gokai Gun in the other. Like Nicole, Jealoushitto, and Gai before him Gokai Violet didn't bare a resemblance to any existing Gokaiger, nor was he the Gokai Version of Geki Violet either, no this was a brand new Violet Ranger.**

**"Sugo! Who the hell are you!" Sugokai Green demanded.**

**"Just a mechanist here to fix a mistake!" Violet said in a low growl before charging in, his speed like lighting as he tore through the Gormin and hit each Sugokaiger, dropping into a kneel as he came out behind the Sugokaiger, hand up and fingers at the ready.**

**"Sugo, who do you think you..."**

**Snap**

**A series of explosions rocked the Gormin and Sugokaigers as the bombs that hand been planted on them exploded. It took out the Gormin and weakened the Sugokaigers as Hybrid and Navi gathered up around Violet.**

**"Who are you?" Navi wondered.**

**"Thanks for the help." Hybrid offered.**

**"Just doing my job," Violet said as he stood and turned to face the Sugokaigers with Navi and Hybrid, "Now let's finish things."**

**"Alright!"**

**Back to Starguru**

**"****Final Wave!"**

**"Gokai Barrier Crush!"**

**"Jealousy Power!"**

**The combine blasts of the 7 Gokaigers hit their mark as Starguru collapsed, meanwhile up on the Gigante Horse Warz Gil howled, "INSARN!"**

**She was nowhere to be seen, no was Damaras or Barizorg for that matter, and the fleet was still under attack from Bounty ships.**

**Warz huffed as he crosses the bridge to the main console and drew out the targeting gun, the Gigante Horse's main cannons unfolding and charging, "Damn Bounty Hunters!"**

**To make matters worse as Starguru was revived and Gokai Oh and ****GouJyuOh arrived to finish him the planetoid was already closing in on earth.**

**Starguru laughed even as he was cut in half by the Samurai Gokai Oh's Giri attack, "Even if I am defeated it is already too late!"**

**"No way, it's already here?!" Pink gasped as they turned their monitors skyward.**

**"It's no use!" green confirmed as the planetoid was brought into focus on the main monitor. "At this distance, it'll be pulled in by Earth's Gravity! It won't stop!"**

**"What?!" Blue looks around in shock, "Is there nothing we can do?"**

**"No way!" Rose gasped from the cockpit of GouJyuOh.**

**"Then smash it!" Red orders getting out his key as they launch a volley of Gokai Star Bursts.**

**They have no effect.**

**"No way!"**

**"Ah mou! How could that do nothing?!"**

**"What should we do?!" Pink worried as the rock grew closer and closer now visible, just barley, in the sky with the naked Eye as the Gokaiger tried to think of something...anything.**

**"I've got it!" Rose shouted, "Joe-san! Please throw me!"**

**"Eh?!"**

**"What are you going to do?!" Yellow asks in disbelief.**

**"Alright. Got it." Blue says after a moment thought.**

**"I'm counting on you."**

**"Hold on, wait!" Green protests as Blue spins his wheel and turns Gokai Oh into position taking a firm grip of GouJyuOh, spinning it around before launching it into space.**

**GouJyuOh's foot jets fire to give it additional lift as Rose prepares his final attack.**

**"SUGO!"**

**Only to be knocked out of his path but the sudden kick of a Black Gokai Oh piloted by the Sugokaigers.**

**"No!" Rose growls slamming his fist on the ****consoles, "Monsters!" he howls to Dark Gokai Oh before trying to realign for another pass.**

**A Gokai Star Burst keeps him at distance as the rock careens toward Earth.**

**"What?" Sugokai Red says suddenly as his attention is drawn toward a fleet of Zangyack war ships who's colors suddenly change as well as some cosmetic details, then come together to form a new Giant Robot. And launching itself at the giant rock with increasing speed as Gai battles Dark Gokai Oh. Massive arm cannons bore into the rock as Gokai Violet lights up the screens of all three Giant Robots.**

**"For the True Zangyack, heir." Gokai Violet says softly as the Giant Robot impacts the rock and in a massive explosion take it out.**

**"Sugo, fall back." Sugokai Red orders as they break off.**

**Leaving Gai to watch as a shower of meteors rain harmlessly toward Earth. As for Gokai Violet, he watches and waits but nothing emerges from the impact crater. His head bowed low.**

**"Whoever you were...thank you."**

**Then slowly he turned GouJyuOh back toward Earth to gather up with the others who stare up at the sky as the meteors fall.**

**"I wonder who that Purple Gokaiger was," Joe absently muses.**

**"Or what he meant about the 'True Zangyack Heir'," Luka starts but they all pause and share a frightful look.**

**"Nicole-Mia-San!"**

**Marvelous is the first to open his Mobirate but they were all quickly boarding the Galleon via the ropes, "Nicole-san! Mia-san! Are you two alright?"**

**An unfamiliar voice answered, "It was touch and go there for a while...especially when those other Gokaigers attacked the hospital but she is in recovery now."**

**Ryoma looked over his shoulder with a smile, Mia was resting in a hospital bed, and wearing a medical gown but she was alive, down the hall her son was in an incubation chamber and on life support but the danger was over. He still felt sick, a gnawing pit in his stomach for his part in all this as he looked down at the Gokai Touch in his care and heard Marvelous' voice on the other end.**

**"Who is this!" Marvelous demands. "****Put Nicole-san on the line now!"**

**"Please calm down, she is resting. The were complications with the birth but both her and her son are alive. But the doctors want to keep her a few days to make sure."**

**"Which hospital!" Doc demanded, still in female wolf form, "I'm her doctor I should be there!"**

**Ryoma smiled, "She has good friends. Can you lock onto my signal, I'll be watching over her until she recovers so just follow the signal of her phone."**

**Marvelous was already changing course, "Who are you?"**

**Ryoma smiled, "Just a foolish old warrior who can't tell friend from foe at times."**

**"Well you better not hurt Nicole-san," Luka cracked her knuckles, "Or I'll give you a up close and person introduction to my fist!"**

**Ryoma smiles, "I have learned my lesson. See you all soon."**


	31. Epic 22: The Adventurer Heart

Epic 22: The Adventurer Heart

"Good morning," Gai says merrily as he emerges into the man cabin.

"Hello."

"Good morning, Gai-san."

"Morning."

"Yo."

Gai pauses looking around, a bit perplexed, there was Luka, Ahim, Jealoushitto and Joe but where was Don and Captain Marvelous.

"Um...where are Don-san and Captain Marvelous-san."

"Don is keeping a close eye on Nicole/Mia-san's recovery and Marvelous..."

The girls smile, Ahim speaking first, "Captain Marvelous-san is guarding her and the baby."

Luka laughs nervously, "and scaring the doctors."

Cut to...the hospital where we find Marvelous sitting out Nicole's room saber in one hand Gokai Gun in the other as he watches the hall like a hawk, 'I'll protect you Nicole-san, Mia-san.'

"INSARN!" Warz Gil howls as he storms into her lab, almost to loose his head as an energy blast nearly takes off his head. "W-What?"

Insarn growls as she storms over, "How many times have I told you not to barge into my lab!"

"This is my ship and I'll go where I want to!"

"Fine see I care if one of my experiments takes off that fool head of yours," her voice dropping to a dangerous whisper, "It will do the universe a favor."

"What was that?" Warz demanded, "You will show me respect!"

"Or what? Fire me? Kill me? You couldn't get though a day without me! You should be giving me a raise."

"W-what...you dare...I should..."

She pushes him out the door, but is right behind him, "I dare? You dare! Who created the Hybrid Magnum and drained that girl of all her knowledge of the future and Super Sentai? Me! Who used that same technology to collect 11 of the 35 Greater Powers? Damaras? Barizorg?" she broke into laughter, "YOU!"

"INSARN!"

"You shut up and listen, I've done everything you asked, created technologies and powers, like the Sugokaigers and Zangyack Oh, turned our valuable soldiers into living bombs, despite my protests of what a waste that was. AND been the one responsible for cross checking the transcripts and seeing how your meddling has altered the timeline so we can stay one step ahead of those damned pirates. And all I ask for is for you to get your idiotic ass out of my lab, not for any personal reasons mind you but so that you don't get your damn head blown off, like you almost did just now!" her voice grated like gravel as she glared death at Warz Gil, "Now what...do...you...want?"

Warz fell silent and swallowed hard, his fingers pressing against each other in timidness as his voice became a squeak, "No Action Commanders are responding to my call, I was hoping you could find one."

Insarn sighs, "And this surprises you? You had me rig them with city busting explosives in a vain attempt to try and kill those pirates, and it failed! If you were an Action Commander would you want a bomb strapped to your chest and told to march to your doom?"

"N-No..."

Insarn sighs, "The only way we are going to find an Action Commander is if you do something to repair their moral, without willing soldiers this war is over."

Warz looked down at his feet as he turned and walked away.

However after a moment the intercom came to life, "Your Highness you must come to the bridge at once!" it was Damaras.

Insarn right behind him the two made haste as they arrived the main screen was alive with a replay of the last few Action Commander's defeat before a silhouette of Gokai Violet filled the screen.

"This is what our great Empire has come to. We are no longer soldiers, we are no long men of virtue, with lives of meaning. 'His Highness' Warz Gil sees us only as weapons. Weapons to outfit with explosives and sent to our deaths just to kill a handful of Pirates. This is the Royal Family. But I have good news..."

"Shut it off!" Warz demands.

"There is a new heir," the screen changes to Nicole being rushed into the hospital, "This is the Princes great concubine and yesterday she gave birth to a son, the new, true heir to the crown."

"We can't," Damaras explains, "It's overriding all channels."

"Ah but this isn't enough for our great prince, he fears the competition of the crown, the fruit of his own loins so he sends his thugs, his Gormin and his Sugokiagers to kill the mother and her child. So much for 'Blood is thicker then water.' he can't even be bother to support his own wife and child rather when they become inconvenient to him he orders their execution."

"Find him!" Warz stomped his foot in rage, "Find him and kill him!"

"That's part of the problem..." Damaras continues, "This is prerecorded."

The silhouette lightens to show a close up of Gokai Violet, the Zangyack crest on his helmet a blazing symbol in the center of the screen, "I am Gokai Violet of Uchuu T**eikoku** Sentai Gokaiger. 'His Highness' may brand me a Pirate but remember this..." the screen return to a shot of Nicole, "This is the mother of the True Heir and I will do anything to protect the True Heir. Which side will you choose?"

Then the screen went dark.

Warz growled, "Damn you Gokai Violet, even in death you torment me!"

"Are we sure he's dead?" Insarn muses, "There was no body."

Warz tenses, turning to Barizorg, "BARIZORG!"

"Yes, boss?"

"Get this to the press immediately: 100,00 zagins to anyone who can bring me the corpse of Gokai Violet."

"Yes boss," Barizorg says as he turns to exit.

"And if he survived?" Damaras asks the burning question.

"100,000,000 Zagins to the first person to bring me his head!"

The Gokai Galleon

"Gai-san, can I get you some tea?" Ahim offers as he sits on the couch.

"Sorry, but can I have one too?"

All eyes turn to the entrance where a main in a tan and red jacket enters.

"You..." Luka starts, "I remember you from the movie!"

"Ahhhh!" Gai exclaims in shock.

"I'm from the Boukengers, I'm BokenRed Akashi Satoru." The man says ans he climbs the stairs to the main room, "I entrusted a Grand Power to you people before."

"Everyone..." Gai exclaims, "...you guys know chief Akashi?!" As he rushes over to greet him, "Awesome! Awesome!" the reigns himself in as he smiles and offers his hand, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Ikari Gai!" And starts searching his pockets for a pen and his autograph book, "If it's okay, can I get your signature here?"

"How did you get here?" Jealoushitto wonders curiously.

"I could get into this ship before having breakfast." he comments casually as he moves to the couch and opens Gai's book and starts to sign it. Gai watching enraptured.

"So just what do you want?"

"Tch," Luka scoffs, "He probably just wants his Ranger Keys back."

"You people collected it from your pace adventures, right? I don't know about the other Sentai...but we Boukengers will not interfere." Finishing his signature he hands the book back to an excited Gai as Luka makes her way over.

"Then why are you here?"

"Yeah!" Navi adds in.

"To be honest, I'd like you to collect a Precious."

"Precious?" Several all say confused.

"Something that can't be controlled by current technology...a secret valuable that holds dangerous powers. That's what a Precious is."

"Secret valuable...?" Luka muses confused before lighting up with a smile, "You mean treasure?!"

"It's not all good. The precious I'm collecting today is...the Yomi Heart."

Jealoushitto stands suddenly, "I have heard of this, Zangyack has been looking for it for years. It is said it us able to revive the dead and grant great regeneration powers to the living...it's on Earth?!"

Chief nods, "So will you help me?"

Luka smirks, "Of course, of course. But only if we get to keep it after we found it."

"What? Why would you..."

"Luka-san?" Ahim looks confused.

"If such an item can revive the dead surely it would give Doc the means to give life to Nicole-san's artificial body."

Ahim nods along with Gai and Jealoushitto.

"Come again?" The Chief wonders.

"Nicole-san is the 6th Gokaiger," Gai explains as he takes out a scrap book of the team and flips to the Silver and Gold section, "Right now she shares her body with Mia-san who is recovering after giving birth. Doc-san has been working to create a body she could inhabit and just have her own life outside of Mia-san's shared body but has yet to find a working solution."

Ahim nods, "Nicole-san has done so many things for us and helped us in so many ways, and never asks for anything for herself. Despite it must being hard to have to share a body with someone else."

"With the Yomi Heart," Luka finishes, "Doc would finally have a way to give her her own body."

The Chief turns away stroking his chin in thought, "The Yomi Heart is dangerous. But I also remember Nicole-san from the Great Battle as well. I will work with Doc-san, maybe one of the other Precious we have collected might serve the cause better." he turns back around with his hand out and smiles, "What do you say. Help me with this and I will do all I can to restore Nicole-san to a body she can call her own."

Luka smiles and takes the hand, "You have a deal!"

"Go on without me," Marvelous spoke into his Mobirate.

"But Marvelous-san we are doing this ti help Nicole-san," Luka protests.

"Until Nicole-san is back on her feet I am not..." Marvelous was cut short as a figure strode toward him from down the hall, lowering his Mobirate he watched the approaching figure, "You."

"Hello, Captain," Gokai Violet said with disdain.

"Just who are you!" Marvelous demands.

"Just a passing though Super Senshi, remember that."

"We saw you die!"

"You saw what I wanted you to see, but you have more pressing concerns, your friends need you."

Marvelous stood barring the door, "And just what do you want?"

"I have one mission, one goal, one reason I am here," he motioned to the door, "to insure the true Heir and by extension her mother survive long enough to see the Empire thrive under new management, better management."

"You want to see Nicole-san's son take the throne?" Doc says emerging from the room.

Violet nodded, "the prince is a spoiled brat and the Emperor," she laughed "don't get me started on the Emperor."

Marvelous looked violet over, he didn't like yet another Gokaiger trying to usurp his authority but this one was different, most noticeably was the crest, instead of a key and crossed swords, the Gokaiger Crest, it was the coat of arms for Zangyack. And while there were similarities in the suits designs paired with the crest it was just different enough to get away with not being affiliated with his crew. Still he didn't like the similarities, or, "As long as you stop calling yourself a Gokaiger. You are not one of my crew!"

"I completely agree. I'm no pirate, while we may share a last name I am not some honor-less thief, I represent Uchuu T**eikoku** Sentai Gokaiger," he paused to chuckle, "And I am not alone."

From a side hall a new figure emerged, similar suit design, male, but colored Orange.

"Another one?" Don mused, "Just where are you coming from, who are you people!"

Marvelous scoffed as he turned to leave dragging Don along, "Fine, whatever, but if I find out you hurt one hair on Nicole-san's head I don't care how many you are," Marvelous paused looking back his voice low and dangerous, "I'll keelhaul the lot of you and feed your bodies to the sharks!"

"Ah mou!" Luka exclaimed as the group followed chief through a forested area, "Another one?"

"And they said they represent the Space Empire Sentai?" Jealoushitto muses "And have the Zangyack crest...a Space Empire Zangyackger?"

Marvelous nods.

"Some kind of civil war in the empire?" Joe muses.

"All I know is that he saved me from the Sugokaigers and destroyed the planetoid, and protected the hospital while Nicole-san was in recovery. In my book he's a hero." Gai mused.

"Marvelous-san aren't you pumped," Luka danced behind him, "We're off to get a secret treasure!"

"I don't care about that, let's just get this over with." He groused as he picked up the pace to walk slightly ahead of Chief.

"Don't be in such a rush, Marvelous." Chief cautioned.

"What a coincidence." a new voice called out.

The group came to a stop only to run a foul of the Sugokiagers, "You damn wanted pirates, Sugo."

"Why is Zangyack here?!" Doc worried.

"Sugo. Could it be your people are also after the Yomi Heart?"

"What?!"

"Sorry, but we're taking it. Su-Sugo. Sogokaigers attack!"

"Ah mou!"

"We can't afford to be stopped here," Cheif announces as he takes out his Accel Tractor.

Marvelous sighs, "Oh well."

"Leave this to us." Joe says calmly as he rolls up his sleeves, "Go on ahead."

"Thanks," the Chief offers as he starts heading off, "Let's go, Marvelous-san."

"Huh?"

Luka sighs as she slides over to Marvelous shoving him off, "Go!" Looking back just long enough to fire on the Sugokiagers and break their charge before giving a quite wave/salute to Joe, "Take care of the rest, ok?"

Joe smirks as he flips open his key, "Let's go." and leads the charge.

"Gokai Change!"

"Gooooookaiger!"

Thus the Sugokaigers (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink) engaged to Gokaigers (Blue, Pink, Green, Rose, and Light). Blue did what he did best parrying attacks with a sword and countering with a Gokai Gun. Pink danced about spinning out of Attacks while Rose tied them up with his ribbons and Green used the tree for impromptu cover. But these were the Sugokaigers, they could take a hit or two and could respond in kind, quickly corralling the Gokaigers into a tight group before.

"Final Wave!"

"Not again!" Doc growled, "Everyone! Behind me!"

"Driver On."

"Doc-san?" Pink said confused.

**"Set. Open."**

"NOW!" he growled.

**"W-O-L-F WOLF WOLF WOLF"**

**"Gokai Rider – Green!"**

Quickly the others moved behind Green as the final wave shot toward them Green turning sideway toward it as if to shoulder charge it.

**"Set. Open."**

**"****B-B-Bison!"**

**A black mantle appeared as Green growled and grit his teeth, but it held. Back to female form she dropped to her knees with her armor smoking as the attack passed.**

**"Miserable pirates!" Sugokai Red growls.**

**"Everyone!" Rose says as they move out from behind Green, "Let's go with Ninjas!"**

**"I accept!" Pink shouts and Blue pulls Green to her feet and they get out their keys.**

**"Suuurikenger!"**

**"Kaaaaakuranger!"**

**"Kanzan!" Shurikenger announces only to look around at his compatriots, "Mou! You guy's are Kakurangers! "**

**"There ninjas right?" Blue says stepping forward. "Is there a problem?"**

**"But...I don't have an equivalent for Kakurangers..."**

**Sugokai Blue laughed, "Some team you are. Everyone let's show them REAL ninjas!"**

**"Alright!"**

**"Sugokai Change!"**

**"Hurrrrrrrricanger!"**

"Kae No mae!"

Before the Gokaiger's can react the paper doors close as they are assaulted by the shadow attack by the Dark Hurricangers and set flying.

Elsewhere Chief, Marvelous and Luka march along, Luka pausing as they pass a Buddha statue set in the rock side. But looking onward she sees the others far ahead and quickly runs to catch up.

Chief stops, running his hand along a mossy wall as Marvelous comes up behind him annoyed, "Have you found the Precious yet?"

"I told you not to rush, didn't I?" Chief admonishes, "Going quickly and rushing are different things."

"This is no time to be easygoing." Marvelous grumbles as he pushes past only for Chief to trip him sending him to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing!" Marvelous groups as he rolls on his back just as a steel dart flies just bast his face.

"Be careful." Chief cautions as he bends down to help Marvelous up, "You'll ovten find traps like these on such adventures."

To underscore the point Luka quickly grabs Chief's coat and pulls him back narrowly avoiding another dark, "Nyow who isn't being careful?"

"You're pretty good," Chief smile as he teases Luka's cat ears, "Kitty-chan."

Luka purrs as Marvelous looks slowly down, his mind wandering. Remembering a long time ago. When he and AkaRed were carefully exploring a cave. Something Catching his eye making him run forward only for AkaRed to grab him and pull him back just as a series of explosions strike the ground where Marvelous would have been. As he returns to the present he grips his shirt, and the AkaRed key hiding on the chain around his neck and hidden under the fabric.

"Marvelous? What's wrong?"

"No..." he begins to say "It's nothing..." before pulling himself to his feet as they continue on, making their way into a rocky onward and up a hill. Chief offering a hand to Luka as she is the last up the hill only for her to slap it away.

Luka purrs as she stands atop the hill and bend backward stretching, "This place rrrrreally makes me feel at hyome."

"Luka-san?" Marvelous pauses looking back as she pulls off her boots and flexes her toes digging them into the dirt.

Luka purrs as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before skipping onward. Marvelous stopping as they come upon a cave, the others right behind him.

"It's here." Chief says casually.

Luka growls as she shoves the boys aside and tosses her boots aside just as a figure stumbles toward them.

"Luka-san?!" Marvelous says confused as she drops into a lower stance, growling as a Sugormin stumbles out and collapses at her feet, a sword impaled in his back side.

Carefully she inches forward as the boys come up behind her, inching closer and closer to the door where there is a small unit of Gormin and Sugormin dead on the ground, several impaled by swords.

Luka sniffs the air, "There is a foul stench of sulfur on the air."

"Without a doubt," Chief adds, "something is up ahead."

Luka growls.

"Well ain't that interesting." Marvelous smirks.

"Yeah." Chief smiles, "It's just a little adventure."

Luka drops to her hands and feet moving cautious as her tail sways slowly, taking the lead, "This place make my blood boil." She growls as she looks about sniffing the air, the boys right behind her.

Moving deeper the three soon come upon what looks to be a stone door with a strange seal upon it. Luka moving up to inspect it as she stars upright, "Eh?! It's a dead end." before dropping down into a crouch, her ears turning this way and that as she sniffs the air.

Chief's eyes trace to a similar stone seal on the ground not to far from the door and approaches it cautiously, Luka padding off to sniff at it as Marvelous comes up to Chief's side.

"Can you two get on this?"

Luka paws at the seal cautiously and growls, "This place makes my skin crrrrawl, rowl."

Marvelous smirks, "And riles the cat up quite a bit as well."

"Eh?" Luka says confused as they all start to gather on the plate, Luka grunting as she stands upright. "What do nyow mean?"

Luka hisses as the seal under them suddenly glows and then the doors slowly start to open, quickly dropping back down to a grouch as she peers into the opening door and snarls, Marvelous taking out his Gokai Gun as Chief Readies his Accell Tractor.

"Looks like the device is activated by weight." Chief notes.

"Nice," Luka steps off the plate padding toward the door but as soon as she does it starts to close.

Luka growls, "One more time, I know I can myake it."

Marvelous smirks as they gather back up on the plate and once more the door starts to open.

"Alright," Luka purrs as she drops to a squat but then arches her rears up getting into a compressed runners stance. "Here I gyow!"

And bolts for the door, her speed barely visible to the naked eye as she slips inside just as the door closes.

"Alright Luka-san," Chief calls out, "There should be something on your side that will open the door for us."

Luka growls, "I kyow! I kyow!"

Luka pauses, her eyes narrowing on a light in the distance, "Nya! I see something up ahead. Might as well get the Hyrt while I'm hyre."

"Luka wait! Don't rush on ahead!" Chief cautious but she had already bolted on, his gaze turning to Marvelous, "Is she always like this?"

Marvelous shakes his head, "Not to this extreme."

"NYA!" Luka suddenly howled as they heard something slam into the stone doors from the other side.

"LUKA!" Marvelous howled as he suddenly turned his Gokai gun ceiling wise and fired shoving Chief out of the way as a large bolder came crashing down onto the plate opening the door.

Rushing forward Marvelous crouched by Luka who looked like she had been hit by the better side of a truck and then look deeper in as a figure stalked toward him.

"Red Wizard, what a pleasure it is too finally meet you."

"Phantom!" Marvelous growled as he picked up Luka and Handed her off to Chief, "Get Luka out of here...I'll handle this."

"Driver On, Please."

Chief nodded as he quickly turned and ran for the exit.

"Shabadoobie, Touch to Shinka. Shabadoobie, Touch to Shinka."

"Not so fast."

Chief paused, setting Luka down as he turned as a red figure strode out next to the Phantom, the Heart set dead center in his chest, "Ryuoun."

"Let's make this Showy," Marvelous growls as he places a ring with Gokai Red's helmet on his right hand, "Shinka."

"Not so fast," the phantom snapped his finger and Luka rose to a crouch growling, fur spreading across her body, "We are long over due for introductions Red Rider. You may call me, Bakeneko!"

A magic ring forms at Gokai Red's feet as Luka lunges at him, next to him Chief quickly trans formed as Ryuoun charged at him taking their fight outside.

"Aka Aka, Aka, Aka, Aka!"

Marvelous dodges Luka's claws only to get hit by Bakeneko's coming in with a charging slash to his blind side.

"Snap out of it Luka!" Red shouted as he parried an attack from the Phantom.

"She can't hear you." The Phantom taunted as they circled around Luka coming up into a crouch beside the Phantom who gently pet her head, "You see I have power over anything feline or with feline traits."

Luka growled.

"Luka, this isn't you, snap out of it!"

Rising up to her feet she snarls as her legs shift becoming digigrade and her face pushes out into a muzzle.

"Kill him my pet."

Luka closes her eyes as she snarls, "NYO!"

And suddenly turns around her claws digging a deep furrow into the chest of the Phantom, and for a brief moment it looks as if she two was in a Gokai Rider Form. But the moment passes just as quickly and Luka reverts to her normal catgirl form before collapsing and passing out on the ground.

"Final Wave!"

Before Bakeneko can recover he is happened by Red's Final Wave and stumbles back, "This isn't over Red Wizard, not by a long shot!" before fleeing for the shadows.

Red about to pursue when Chief, demorphed rolls into the cave, Ryuoun coming in right behind him about to lay the finishing blow just as a series of Gunfire draws his attention back outside, Chief and Red running out to see the other Gokaigers at the ready.

"He has the Yoki Heart in his chest, you need to remove it!" Chief calls out.

"Let's go with Bokenger!" Green advises.

"Gokai Change!"

"Boooooooukenger!"

"Damn adventurers!" Ryuoun growls as as Red lunges at him with his spear.

Only to catch it before it can touch the heart, "Don't think I don't know what your up to."

"Sorry," Red smirks, "We're the Pirated version." The spear recedes as the clam secures around Ryuoun's hand and with a twist is pulled aside as Red lunges in and grabs the heart with his free hand, "We take what we want with our own hands!"

Ripping the heart free he quickly turns and tosses it to Chief only to be knocked back by the surge of power through Ryuoun.

"Watch out his regeneration is out of control!"

And soon Ryuoun is giant size and Gokai Oh is called out to fight him.

"Let's do this quickly, Luka's hurt!" Red orders as he takes out the Boken Red Key.

"I'm stronger then ever!" Ryuoun taunts.

As the power is summoned out an energy manifestation appears, Gai, in GouJuyDrill having a total nerdgasem as he exclaims, "It's DaiBouken!"

The energy manifestation opens with two slashes before vanishing leaving behind only the sword which flies to Gokai Oh who quickly makes a full circle and unleashes the final attack of DaiBouken.

"Gokai Adventure Drive!"

Red doesn't even wait for the Ryuoun to finish exploding before he is back on the ground, back by Luka's side just as Ryuoun's helmet falls at his feet, still smoking. Marvelous clutching the AkaRed key around his chest when...

Marvelous suddenly finds himself in a white void. As he turns he finds, "AkaRed!"

"She is fading fast. Though there is still a chance to save her, but at a cost."

"Anything!"

Ryuoun's helmet appears in Marvelous' hands.

"Ryuoun was not always as you saw him, he was once human. But the helmet transformed him, as well as granting him immortality. If you use it it will save Luka-san but it will fuse with her, she will become a lizard as Ryuoun had, forever."

"I'll take it! We can find a way to fix her later, at least she will live!"

And the void faded Chief was already running over even as Marvelous slipped the helmet over Luka's head. The effect was immediate as she took a sharp breath just as scales rushed over her face and then quickly over her body, her form growing a bit larger, straining her clothes, but not to the breaking point, as a large tail tore through her pants and large claws erupted from her hands and feet.

"Marvelous-san?" Luka looked confused to her hands.

He took a relived breath as he wrapped his arms around her, "Your alive. That is all that matters."

**As the Gokai Galleon flew off Chief watched it from a Cliff, the Yoki Heart contained inside a large cooler under his arm, "****This'll do, right? AkaRed?"**

**And now for a bit of reader participation. **

**There are Several Precious that could be used to get Nicole her own body, which do you want to see used? **

** /database/2006_ **

**Have you watched Boukenger, know details not mentioned on the synopsis page?**

**Sound off.**

**Fun fact since the Yokai Heart was used to revive Ryuoun that means there is technically a second (first?) Ryuoun helm at SGS command.**

**Post your thoughts.**

**Also while we are on the subject on future events, I'm thinking of startingup one of the other Plus series. What do you want to see next? Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Plus? Dobustsu Sentai Go-Busters Plus? Voltsaur Sentai Kyuryuger Plus? Hero Sentai Justiger Plus?**


	32. Epic 23: People's Lives are the Future

Epic 23: People's Lives are the Future of the Earth

"Everyone!" Gai exclaims as he runs out to the main cabin, "It's done!"

"It's done!" he exclaims again, slamming six hand made volumes on the table before picking up the first one to show off first to the girls, and Don, "Ta-da! The Super Sentai Big Encyclopedia!"

Don snatches it first as he begins to flip through it, "W-Wow! You put all of this together?!"

"Yup! You know! It's so you guys don't make a mistake like before..."

"Eh?" Luka looks up confused, "What mistake?"

Ahim remains quiet as she starts to study the books.

"Are you still sore about that ninja thing?"

"It's hardly the first time!" Gai protests as he takes one of the books toward Marvelous and Joe, "Mou. What has Nicole-san been teaching you?"

Intercepting Marvelous as he stands he quickly presses a book into his arms, "Here! Look through this and try to learn a lot!"

"This must have been quite the laborious task." Ahim smiles as Luka looks through.

"Ehhhhh. So you can fight this way too?"

Marvelous sits back down as he starts to halfheartedly thumb through, "We have been doing fine so far."

As Gai goes to retrieve another book Joe finishes up his sit ups, "Joe-san please look as wel-"

Standing suddenly he takes the book without another word and quickly passes it between hands to set it on the table next to him, "It's time. I am going shopping."

"Take care now!" Ahim offers as she stands and gives a small bow.

"Have a safe trip!" Navi offers as Gai chases after Joe.

Gai pauses as he passes Jealoushitto, "I have a book for you as well!"

"Thank you!" the former Action Commander says as he gets to his feet and heads to the table to fetch the book himself, "I will study it right away!"

"Joe-san!" Gai hurries after pressing the book he was holding off to Jealoushitto as he moves to catch up to Joe, "I'll go too!"

"Doc look here, a secret attack of the Magi Rangers only the girls can do!"

"Eh? Why are you including me!"

Luka smirks as Joe and Gai head out, "Because sometimes your a girl, so you can also use it!"

"Mou! Don't remind me!"

"I think Doc-san is cute when she is a girl." Ahim offers.

"Ah mou!" Doc sighs as he shakes pulls at his hair just as he changes to his girl form. "You're both so vexing!"

Marvelous smirks noticed the voice shift and looks over his shoulder, "I'm hungry, make some breakfast Don-chan!"

"Marvelous-saaaaan!"

Ahim suppresses a chuckle as Luka looks to the doorway and quickly pulls Ahim to her feet, "Come on Ahim-san, Nicole-Mia-san should be getting out of the hospital, let's pick her up."

Ahim nods as the girls head out leaving Jealoushitto and Marvelous alone as Doc heads into the galley.

"Marvelous-san look here," Jealoushitto muses as he makes his way over to Marvelous, "Look at this combat maneuver."

"Niiiiice!" Marvelous smirks.

Passing though a park Ahim chances upon a young girl struggling with a water spigot. Stopping she bends over and opens the flow, "Go ahead."

"Thanks!" the girl offers as she wets a cloth napkin, Luka looking about a bit unsure.

"Maybe I should have stayed behind, I swear everyone is giving me dirty looks..." Luka muses, "They didn't do this when I was a cat!" as she starts to walk on.

"Mama!" the girl cries out as she runs to a woman resting on a bench, "here!"

"Oh." She smiles pressing the cloth to her cheek and smiles, the Gokai girls wandering over, "It's cool and feels good. Miku, you're so reliable!"

Miku laughs, "It's because Miku will be a big sister soon!"

"Are you pregnant?" Ahim asks gently as the woman rubs her stomach.

"Yes." the woman smiles as she rubs her belly again, "That's right."

"I'm going to have a little sister!"

"Oh how wonderful!" Ahim coos, "We are going to pick up our friend, who just had her own baby."

'Fia! Fia!' Luka's mind reflects back to a time past, a war torn planet in the rain where she carries a young girl on her back, setting her down by some rubble to check her condition, 'Fia!'

Back to the present Luka moves to Miku kneeling, "Listen."

Miku nods, "You've got to do a good job protecting your little sister."

The girls looks about in thought before nodding affirmatively, "Okay!"

Luka smiles before patting Miku's head, "Good!"

Suddenly the mother to be grunts in pain, holding her stomach and her back as Miku pulls closer, "Mama!"

"Is she going into labor?" Ahim worriedly shakes Luka's arm.

"Don't ask me! I don't know!"

Another passing woman picking up her pace as she kneels by the labored woman, "What's wrong?"

"She's pregnant!"

"She suddenly yelled out in pain."

The woman smiles, kneeling as she looks the pregnant woman in the eyes, "It's going to be okay! Stay calm."

As Luka and Ahim continue to watch on worried the woman remains calm, "I wonder if this is what Nicole-san went through?"

"Which hospital do you go to?"

"T-The National...Rinkai Hospital."

"The fastest way to Rinkai Hospital would be by taxi." the woman explains as she helps the woman to a near taxi stop and helps her and Miku into the back, pausing to look back at the Gokai girls, "Leave the rest to me."

"Please take care of her." Ahim says with a gracious bow.

"Ah mou!" Luka growls as a unit of Gormin emerges from the bushes, "What horrible timing."

"Gokai Change!"

"Gooooookaiger!"

Charging in Yellow and Pink engage the Gormin as the passerby woman stares wide eye "That's..."

"Hurry up and go!" Yellow orders as she arm locks a Gormin.

Nodding quickly she passes the order to the driver, "Please go."

The cab nearly running over a Gormin as it flees.

Pressing Pink alone a bridge and quickly overwhelming her Yellow runs after, "Ahim!"

"There's to many of them!"

"Move!" Yellow says kicking one Gormin back as she growls, the ground shaking a but under her, "Mou!"

But the forces keep coming, and Pink is pressed to the rail again, her voice straining, "L-Luka-san!"

"Ahim!" Yellow shouts as she sins around slicing a Gromin or two along the way only toe see Pink flip backward and plunge several feet to the ocean below.

"AHIM!" Luka roars as he form flickers and shifts, changing into a hooded Gokai Rider, clad in yellow before stomping her foot and calling up a reverse avalanche that lies the Gormin flat. The power gone as quickly as it came as she crash back to her lizard form and drops to her knees panting.

"Luka-san are you ok?" Ahim says coming over with a slight limp.

"Just...exhausted." She smiles as Ahim helps her to her feet, "What about you?"

"Just a minor twist, I'll be fine. But Luka-san that was amazing. When did you get a Driver?"

Luka glances down confused, "I-I haven't...I just...wanted more power...It also happened last time with the Phantom..."

Ahim smiles, "Maybe Doc-san can make you something to make it easier."

Luka nods as they take a seat on some near planks, "I'll ask him after we pick up Mia-san and Nicole-san."

"Isn't Rinkai Hospital also where Nicole-san is staying?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Let's go make sure Miku and her mother are alright."

"Please wait, Joe-san!" Gai calls as he hurries to catch up to Joe as they walk beside a train track on their way back to the galleon, "Joe-san, is there anything you have liked about coming to Earth?"

"Hummm..." Joe muses, "I'm not sure."

Slumping forward Gai looses a great deal of energy, "If you say that, I feel really left out." Before hurrying ahead to get in front of Joe and look back toward him, "You all come from different planets, but...you guys are the 35th Super Sentai! You guys need to learn more about Earth! Please like it."

Joe slows to a stop as he looks to Gai's back, "It's not like I dislike this...planet."

As Gai turns back to hear this a young boy rides past them on his bike nearly knocking over Gai, "Oh!"

"What where you're going!" the boy argues as he comes to a stop. "Watch yourself!"

"You were the one acting dangerously!" Gai counters as the boy bikes off, "Hey, wait! I told you to stop!"

"I'm in a hurry!"

"What's his problem?!"

"I've learned one thing." Joe taunts as he joins Gai, "Earth children are brats." before turning and walking off.

"Eh?!" Gai starts and he quickly turns to catch up, "That was an exception!"

A short distance off the boy comes to a stop by a shrine and looks up the stairs toward it, "I've finally...made it this far." Dismounting his bike he starts to climb the steps, "Just in case...I should prey for clear skies."

But as he reaches the top he ducks low, "Zangyack."

At the top of the steps was the Sugokaigers using the high vantage point to peer over the city.

"Sugo, those Damn Pirates have to be somewhere down there, but where."

"Sugo!" Pink exclaims as she turns and catches the barest glimpse of the boy's helmet, "We can draw them out with him."

"Get him!"

The boy turns and flees down the stairs but stumbles taking a hard fall and scrapping his knee. The sugokaigers right behind him as he forces himself to his feet and onto his bike as he makes his escape, Zangyack in hot pursuit.

At the near train yard Joe takes a short cut.

"Joe-san!" Gai protests, "We shouldn't go through-"

"It's a shortcut."

Joe pulls to a spot though shortly after.

"Joe-san?"

"Help!" the boy shouts as he tries to keep apace of the Sugokaigers.

Gai and Joe running quickly to intercept him.

"It's you from before!" Gai notes.

"Help!" The looks back in panic, "It's Zangyack!"

"The imposters!" Gai shouts as he and Joe move put the boy behind them.

"Sugo, what luck!" Sugokai Red laughs, "it's the wanted Pirates!"

"What do you want with the kid, Zangyack?!" Gai demands.

Joe slips back looking the boy in the eye, "Stay here." Before rejoining Gai as they Gokai Change.

"Space pirates..." the boy says in awe as Rose and Blue engage the Sugokaigers.

"You guys are always getting in the way!" Sugokai Red growls as he parries Joe's sword.

"That's our line!" Rose counters.

"You are interrupted my shopping." Blue says calmly as he spins around for a roundhouse slash.

"That's the problem?!" Rose looks to blue in disbelief.

"Shut up!" Red growls as he fires his Gokai Gun and the rest of his team gather up around him.

"Joe-san!" Rose calls, "Let's use the Kyouryuuu Sentai here!"

"Sure."

"Gokai Change!"

"ZyuuuuuuRanger!"

"Kyuuuuuryuger!"

"Nooooooo!" Rose groans as Joe charges in, "That's...that's...I have no idea what that is but it isn't Zyuuuuranger!"

"You said Kyuryu Sentai," Joe says dancing around Sugokai Blue as he takes out his Gaburevolver, "Armed On!" and summons out his shield and armor to assault Sugokai Green.

"They're complete different! Don't even know if I have a Counterpart for that team." Gai argues as he gets Sugokai Red in an arm lock.

"Move." Joe says calmly as he high kicks Red in the chest. "You should. There are 11 members."

Their combined follow up strike knocking Red back several paces as Gai turns discouragingly to Joe, "You better read the encyclopedia, okay?"

"Final Wave!"

Drawing out his shield to block as Rose opening up her own shield they brace for the attack only to be thrown back hitting a train car with enough force to demorph them.

"Joe and I are pretty compatible," Gai muses as he struggles to get back to his feet.

"Here comes another!"

"Final Wave!"

"Shit!"

Joe is quick to put himself in front of Gai and he steels himself even as Gai struggles to transform.

"D-D-Driver O-O-On."

"S-S-Shabad-d-d-doobie, T-T-Touch to Shi-Shi-Shinka."

**A phantom driver fading in and out on Joe's waist as the attack races toward them.**

**"Shinka!"**

**"Ao! Ao! Ao! Ao! Ao!"**

"Defend!"

A wall of water rushing up to block the attack just before Joe does to his knees, the transformation crashing.

"Gokai Barrier Crash!" Rose calls leaping in to encircle the Sugokaigers as he unleashes his final attack. The explosion forcing them to demorph into Newtype Sugormin to which they quickly start teleporting out.

"This isn't over pirates, not by a long shot!"

Rose drops to his own keep to catch his breath, "So close!"

Joe quickly runs back to where the boy was only to find him gone, hobbling off, Gai running after, "Hey, you. Wait a moment." before catching up to him, "Just what happened?!" The pauses kneeling down to inspect the boys wound, "You're hurt!"

"This is nothing! I need to hurry."

"Why?" Joe asks casually as he comes up from behind.

The boy pauses before looking back, his voice softer now, "I made a promise."

"A promise?"

"Last year...before I moved to Tokyo...my best friend Daigo and I..." He points to the mountain in the distance, "Tried to watch a Meteor shower on Mt. Kamikura."

"You came here from Tokyo on a bike?!" Gai says in disbelief. "That's half a day any way to do it."

"That a problem?" the boy looks away unmoved.

"You're..." Joe smirks as he places a hand on the boy shoulder, "...an idiot, aren't you?"

Kneeling down as the boy sneers at him Joe dresses the wound.

"There. Go."

"Eh?!" Gai drops to his knees in shock.

"You made a promise, right? Get going already."

"Thanks." the boy smiles as he strains in pain as he brings his leg up to the peddle and forces himself to go on.

"Joe-san." Gai wonders, "Do you really think he'll make it?"

"Maybe he won't," Joe admits.

"Then why?!"

"I can't hate an idiot like that. It's just like a certain someone."

Marvelous sneezes as he leaps to his feet aboard the Galleon, "Who's talking about me?!"

"Who knows," Jealoushitto shrugs.

"More importantly," we return to Joe, "we need to look into this." before turning back.

"That's right." Gai notes, "What is Zangyack after?"

"Looks like it was just labor pains." the mother-to-be reassures Luka and Ahim as she gently rubs her stomach, Miku seated next to her mother as she lie on the hospital bed, "It's earlier than the expected date, but it shouldn't be a problem. So they're going ahead and inducing birth."

"Thank goodness," Ahim says relived as she looks over to Luka.

"Thank you. I owe you."

"It's nothing." Luka stumbles with her own words. "We...didn't really do anything..."

"Thank goodness for that woman passing through." Ahim notes, "She was a big help."

"Oh, that's right." the woman notes, "That person was Tatsumi Matsuri. She's an emergency paramedic." then she starts to smile, "Furthermore, she fought in the Great Legend War."

"She's GoGoV's GoPink!" Miku pips in.

"Eh?!" Luka and Ahim say together surprised.

"Excuse us," Ahim stands suddenly, "I am glad you are alright but we have a comrade who is being dismissed today."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Luka adds as she hurries for the door, "We should go find her."

Miku waves as the girl slip out.

"Ahim-san?" Luka says with a low whisper, "Do you think she might be one of the Sentai Zangyack couldn't drain?"

"I don't know but Nicole-san should." Ahim notes as she takes a small slip of paper out of her pocket and unfolds it, "She should be this way."

Rushing down the halls the girls stop short as they see Gokai Violet standing guard outside a room.

"You!"

Violet looks their way and nods, "The mother of the True Heir is waiting for you. I made sure she didn't leave." He says coldly as he opens the door, "Oh by the way. Doctor's orders, no strenuous activity for the next 24 hours. And they insist she use a wheel chair until you get her home."

"Thank you Violet-san," Ahim bows graciously as she opens the door for Luka.

"Now who is it-" Nicole groans in annoyance from her bed as she looks over to the door just as Luka enters, "JESUS! Moltor!"

Grabbing her Gokai Gun from a near table she opens fire on Luka who throws up her arms in defense as the Gokai Gunfire barely scratches her new hide.

"Nicole-san it's just me! Luka Millfy!"

Cautiously Nicole lowers, but doesn't not put down, her Gokai Gun, "L-Luka?" she sniffs the air cautiously, "W-What happened to you."

Ahim enters next with Violet right behind her as they move closer to Nicole.

Luka looks away, her voice low, "We ran afoul of the lead Phantom Bakeneko and he almost killed me..." her voice getting softer, "Marvelous used Ryuoun's helmet to save me but it turned me into this."

Nicole smirks, "S-Sorry I shot at you."

"I've been getting that a lot..."

"Luka-san." Nicole's voice dropping lower as she slid out of the bed, wrapping her arms around the fellow Pirate. "I'm so sorry."

"Are you ready to go yet?" Violet interrupted as she unfolded a waiting wheelchair.

"I'm getting sick and tired of your attitude Vi, who the hell are you anyway," Turning toward Ahim she re asked the question, "Who the hell is the newbie anyway?"

"We don't know." Ahim answers sadly as Violet was helping Nicole into the chair.

"I don't need a wheelchair. I'm fine!"

"Doctor's orders," Violet insisted, pushing her down into the seat as she tries to rise.

"Ah mou!" Nicole crossed her arms before looking to Luka, "Is Doc-san here?"

"Eh?" Luka asked confused.

"I told Doc-san I wanted my kid out of here when I left. I'm not just gonna leave it here alone."

"The child is still in the incubator and can not be moved." Violet answered coldly, "But don't worry Orange and Bronze are guarding him."

"You're crazy if you think I'm leaving my kid-"

"Nicole-san, this is best." Ahim says disarmingly.

Nicole sighs, "Fine...if YOU inside Ahim-san."

Ahim nods as she starts to push the chair, Luka flanking one side while Violet flanks the other.

"Just where the hell do you think your going purple puss?"

"Until the child is old enough to take the throne our responsibility is to both him and the mother. We will not leave your side."

Nicole sighs, "Great...babysitters."

"Royal guards," Violet corrects.

"Whatever..." as Ahim handles checkout Nicole pauses, "Wait Orange and Bronze? Just how many of you guys are there?"

"At current, three, but we grow by the day. As my broadcasts shed light on Warz Gil's depraved mind to the empire more and more of them choose the right side, the side of the True Heir, of those who do a rare few have the capability to becomes one of Her Royal Guards, to become one of the New Gokaigers."

"Broadcasts? What?"

"Tune into one of the Zangyack frequency some time, you'll see."

"Nicole-san," Ahim interrupts, "We have news we were hoping you could enlighten us on."

"Shoot," Nicole smiles to Ahim as they start down the street.

"On our way here we ran across a pregnant woman-"

"GoGoV Pink!?" Nicole interrupts as she quickly tries to turn the wheelchair.

"Nicole-san what's wrong?" Ahim asks as she helps her turn.

"Unless things have gone far off script Basco is on his way to take her Greater Power, while it's unlikely she has I doubt Basco knows that. And given that do you think he will let her live? Or the child she is trying to get to the hospital?"

"Oh dear," Ahim mumbles, as she and Luka rush off, Luka flipping open her Mobirate.

However Violet holds Nicole fast in her seat, "No strenuous activity."

"But!"

"NO!"

Nicole-growls, "Fine, then you help them!"

"My concern is you not those damned pirates."

"Gokai Change!"

"Goooooooooooooookaiger!"

"Fine, then you can watch Mia-san, I'm going to fight!" Gokai Silver said as he appears before promptly running off leaving Violet to look down confused at Gold in the seat as she powers down.

"Eh?!"

Mia nods politely to Violet, "Thank you for your concern Gokai Violet-sama."

"W-What the hell?"

"I will explain as we continue back to the Galleon."

"O-Ok."

"I'll help myself." Basco smiles as Tatsumi emerges from the back of the emergency van and he raises his trumpet to his lips and begins to play.

Nothing happens.

"Huh?" Basco says confused before trying again.

Nothing happens.

With a cocky strike Basco moves toward her, "Hey, Oneesan. What did you do with your Grand Power?"

"I'm sorry but Zangyack already took it during the movie."

Basco smirk as she wings out to strike her, but she easily catches his arm. He counter with a side kick that sends her rolling. "You!"

Standing proud Tatsumi transforms back into Magi Pink and then to Gokai Pink."

"FALCON PUUUUUCH!" With a flying right cross Gao Yellow sends Basco rolling, as he get to his feet he wipes some blood from the corner of his mouth and turns to see GaoYellow revert to Gokai Silver as he stands beside Gokai Pink and Yellow.

"Tch. Nice trick," Basco smirks as he snaps his fingers his Clones of Rio, Mele, and Zuban turning to pursue the truck, "But I can still catch the real GoGoV. "Gokai Change!"

"Goooookaiger?!"

"Wait!" Silver calls out, "There is no need...she doesn't have the greater power?"

"Tch. So she gave it to you?"

"No. Remember the big war? Zangyack used it as a distraction to track down and forcibly extract the Greater Powers of every Sentai on Earth."

"Tch. Why should I believe you?"

"Have I ever lied to anyone?"

Gokai Killer looked thoughtful a moment, then turned and recalled his clones, "Tch..." then he looked to the sky as the Free Joker came into view, "Guess I know my next target."

Before teleporting up into it and flying off.

Yellow drops to a squat as she signs in relief and powers down, "Thank goodness, the boy should be safe now."

Silver smiles as he crouches, "You know most hospitals have first aid classes. What do you say we see what they cost and what the hours are tomorrow. Sure it's not medical school but next time you wont be so helpless."

"N-Nicole-san," Luka's eyes started to water before she wrapped her arms around the Silver Senshi.

Pink was next to demorph just as Joe, Marvelous, Don, Gai, and Jealoushitto arrived.

"Where's Basco!" Red demanded.

Luka dried her tears as she smirk, hooking a finger at Silver, "Nicole-san just sicked him on Zangyack."

Marvelous started with a small smile before leaning back into a riotous laugh, "She did what?"

"I just told him where most of the Greater Powers are. Should be quite a bit of fireworks as he tries to break the blockade to try and retrieve them."

"And if he does?" Joe wonders.

"Then it's win-win for us. He'd have to punch a pretty good hold in the fleet, thus weakening Zangyack significantly. And the Greater Powers will be on him instead of behind a heavily fortified military wall. It's far easier to defeat Basco and take the Power Orbs or Key from him then the Gigante Horse."

Joe smiles, "Nice job." but his gaze drifted to the near mountain as it started getting dark. "I'll meet you all back on the Galleon, there is something I must check up on first."

As Joe started to walk off Gai followed.

"Shouta!" A voice called from the top of the mountain as the boy pushed his bike up the final leg.

Looking up Shouta saw another boy in soccer cloths standing by a shrine, "You really came on your bike?"

"I..." he panted, "...kept my promise."

"Me too!" the other boy smiled holding up his soccer ball, before starting to practice with it, "Look."

As the ball few toward Shota he let go of his bike and caught it, smiling, "Daigo..." before walking over as the two high fived into a hand shake.

As the two sat down to watch the stars, Joe, Gai, Marvelous, Doc, Ahim, Luka, Violet, Mia, Jealoushitto, and Silver watches for a near tree.

"Super Sentai protect more then people's lives..." Gai begins, "...they also protect dreams. That's why Joe-san is a Super Sentai blue."

'...protect dreams...' Violet muses to himself.

"I don't care about that." Joe says casually as Gai frowns ans glances over, "He worked very hard. That's all."

"Since Earth has such hard workers..." Gai opens, "What do you think? Do you like it even more?"

"Come on..." Joe sighs. "Well...it's not like I dislike it."

As the others turn to walk off Violet crosses his arms and looks up to the stars, 'Neither do I.'

"Let's go Violet-sama."

Violet looks down at his charge before turning the chair and following the others, "O-Oh Right."


	33. Movie 2: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Mo

"Gokai Rose, Ikari Gai!" Gai cheers as he jogs along the river, "My running is going great today!"

Leaping the stair two at the time he points dramatically as he exclaims, "Let me show you the cool way I say my name!" then moves into his henshin pose, "Alright! Gooooookai Rose!"

Giving the drama a moment to cool before he coolly rests his hand on his chin, "That's how it's done."

"Idiot." Gokai Violet scowls as he crosses his arms.

"Be nice," Nicole admonishes, "We're all on the same side here."

"Tch." Violet scoffs as she grabs Nicole's arm, "Come Your Highness it is time to return to the ship."

Nicole growls pulling her arm away, "Lay off. I said I wanted some fresh air before the next episode starts, or heaven forbid the movie."

"I'm afraid I must ins-" Violet is cut short and thunder clouds clash overhead and all eyes turn skyward as a large skull headed ship breaches the clouds and the sky goes dark.

"Zangyack?!" Gai exclaims as the ship comes into better view.

"No," Violet and Nicole whisper together, "The Ghost Ship."

"We are going now!" Violet pulls hard dragging Nicole off.

"G-Gai, this is it, remember what I told you!"

"Alright!" Gai nods as he takes out his Gokai Cellular, "I will be ready. Crossing time GouJyuRex! Launch!"

As the giant T-Rex robot lands in the city Gai runs toward it, "Alright, let's do this enthusiastically!"

"Gokai Change!"

"Goooooookaiger!"

From the ghost ship Gokai Oh, or a close approximation there of lands in the city. The key differences are an eye patch over the left eye, a hook for the right hand, more black on the limbs and body and a skull and cross bones for the insignia.

"It really is a good likeness," Rose muses as the imposter stares him down, "Almost as good as Sugokai Oh."

The imposter swings.

"GouJyuJin!"

Only to have the sword caught by GouJyuJin's hand and immediately countered with a drill attack from it's other arm. The imposter stumbling back.

"Impressive but not good enough," the other pilot called coldly as he parried GouJyuJin's next couple of attacks.

"If I fall, Earth will be in a pinch!" Gai exclaims as he dives in for another attack, "Let's do this enthusiastically!"

The imposter counters with a laser blast from the eye patch forcing GouJyuJin to stumble back, "You're not strong enough for this to be interesting! Summon your comrades and we'll try this again."

As GouJyuJin recovers the imposter spin around and launches itself back up to the deck of the Ghost Ship, not noticing a small violet ship heading for the mouth.

"Stop!" Rose demands but the Ghost Ship is already vanishing back into the clouds.

The Galleon

"Even with warning he was beaten so easily." Luka muses, "Unbelievable."

"The enemy must be quite powerful," Ahim muses.

"Um..." Jealoushitto muses, "Where is Nicole-san? She was with Gai-san, is she going to miss out?"

"I'm more curious why it resembles Gokai Oh," Joe muses, "Nicole said it was never resolved in the main timeline which only makes me more curious as to why."

"I printed out the image that Gai sent," Doc says laying the photo of the ghost ship on the table before looking to Joe, "I wonder that too, could it be related to the Black Galleon from the future?"

Luka picks up the picture looking it over, "This is..."

"Aiiiiya!" Navi scream in terror, "the ghost ship is real! It's real!" Before flying over to Don and cuddling close for security.

"No doubt about it," Joe muses as he looks at the photo. "Rumors say it wanders space while collecting the souls of the dead."

"Plus, there is the God Eye," Marvelous adds as he takes the photo, "a treasure that can grant a single wish."

"It's an amazing tale!" Don stand, still comforting Navi as he smiles, "We could wish for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe."

Luka leaps up next with enthusiasm, "That would take care of both Basco and Zangyack's threats if we could destroy the Greatest Treasure now without having to get back the Greater Powers Zangyack stole! Alright!"

"Wait a moment," Ahim muses, "we still have the problem of have to escape the world of the dead once we confront the captain." her gaze turning to Doc, "Doc-san have you come up with a solution for that?"

"I'm scared! I'm scared!" Navi says taking flight, "What'll we do? What'll we do, guys?!" slapping Doc as he hovers about in panic before flying over to Marvelous, "Hey, hey, hey, Marvelous!"

"However..." Marvelous muses, "If it's for treasure, we'll risk our lives." he chuckles, as he turns back around to the others, "That's what being a pirate is! Our destination is the treasure on the Ghost Ship! Full speed ahead!"

"Sure!"

"OK."

"Okay."

These five have descended upon earth in search of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe.

Gokai Red – Captain Marvelous: Wanted Dead or Alive 5,000,000 Zagins

Gokai Blue – Joe Gibken: Wanted Dead or Alive 4,000,000 Zagins

Gokai Yellow – Luka Millfy: Wanted Dead or Alive 1,500,000 Zagins

They brazenly call themselves Pirates.

Gokai Green – Don Dogoier: Wanted Dead or Alive 1,000,000 Zagins

Gokai Pink – Ahim de Famille: Wanted Dead or Alive 2,000,000 Zagins

Their strength and charisma drawing in others to their cause.

Gokai Gold\Silver – Nicole Blecker: Wanted Dead 2,500,000 Zagins

Gokai Light – Jealoushitto: Wanted Dead or Alive 4,000,000 Zagins

These hearty fellow press forward toward their dreams.

Gokai Rose – Gai Ikari: Wanted Dead or Alive 100,000 Zagins

Gokai Violet: Wanted Dead 100,000,000 Zagins

Sally: Wanted Dead or Alive 50 Zagins

KAIZOKU SENTAI GOKAIGER THE MOVIE: THE FLYING GHOST SHIP

The Gigate Horse

"What?! The ghost ship is on Earth?!" Warz rose from his throne with shock at the news. Crossing the distance to lean close to Insarn, "This is that other 'movie' the one we we're left out of...right?"

Insarn nods, "When we attempted to board the ghost ship it veered sharply. Nicole-sama's note also make mention of a theory that it moves specifically to avoid us." She smiled darkly, "However since the pirated entered through the mouth I advise we prep a war ship and do the same."

"Barizorg you will join them!"

"Yes, boss."

"Damaras!"

"S-Sir?"

"Select you top selection of Newtypes and prep the Sugokaigers, they will be joining Insarn and Barizorg on recovering the God Eye!"

Damaras salutes, "Already done sir."

"Eh?"

He turns to Insarn, "Insarn had the same idea and brought it to me before we informed you of the ship."

Warz waved his hand dismissively, "Then what are you waiting for! Go! Go!"

The Ghost Ship

Gokai Violet leads the group as Nicole follows behind her rubbing her arms as if cold, behind them the Violet Hope, a purple Zangyack warship sat waiting on the docking platform.

"Mou," Nicole shivers, "I still say we should have just teamed up with the others, what is your problem working together, we both want the same thing!"

Violet paused, looking back before tapping his buckle to summon out a long violet cloak, wrapping it around Nicole, "Are you cold Your Highness?"

"Stop calling me that, it's just Nicole, or Mia, either of them will do." then she pauses, "And no...I'm not cold...but this place...it makes my fur stand on end."

"I'm sorry Your Highness but familiarity is not something I can do, I must remain professional to insure the safety of the True Heir and his mother...er...mothers? Mou! Explain that again...you have 2 minds?"

Nicole sighs, "Short version, the Nicole you and Zangyack know comes from about 2 years in the future. Due to events I don't fully understand only my soul traveled back to this time and latched onto my closest genetic relative, Mia. For the most part my mind was dominant until I was turned into a Sugormin Hybrid. Locked away in my own mind I was able to meet Mia and once we were cured both our minds remained active, sharing one body."

"But you transform into 2 forms?"

Nicole purrs, "Doc-san's genius, he found a way to modify my Gokai Touch so I could insert a Hybrid key and split into it's two component Rangers when I morph."

~Yuureihee!~

"Mou, the singing ghosts!" Nicole groaned as a small spirit emerged from the floor.

Violet immediately shot it to which it went up in a puff of smoke only to emerge a moment later rising up through the ground and THROUGH Nicole, who shivered and growled snapping at the ghost.

"Come on Your Highness, we don't have time to waste on this nuisance, the God's Eye is just up ahead."

Nicole dropped to a squat and swatted at the ghost with her paws growling.

"Your Highness?" Violet said confused as Nicole growled and bounded after the ghost on her paws, "Mou!"

And Violet followed.

"There are a lot of clouds." Ahim notes as she stands beside Luka in the crows nest, peering out across the sky.

Luka's gaze is steady, even as thunder and lighting crack around them, making Ahim hold Luka in fright.

Unphased and strong Luka turns her gaze port side where the Ghost Ship comes into view, "I see it." she smiles as Ahim continues to hold her as she takes out her Mobirate, "90 degrees to port! It's close!"

Making a hard turn Gokai Red turns the Galleon toward the Ghost Ship until it come into view on his main screen, "That it?" he wonders a moment as he take in the black ship a moment and accelerates, "We've found it!"

Emerging into the main cabin Luka and Ahim run up to Don at the main monitor as Joe, Jealoushitto, and Gai gather around as the ghost ship comes up on the display along with what information the scanners can process.

"Hey...This can't be right." Doc muses, "How big is it?!"

"It's probably at least 20 times larger than us." Joe surmises.

"Whaaaaaaa," Doc cries.

"Alright," Gokai Red call from the bridge, "Let's plunge in!"

Docs howl of fright can be heard all through the ship as they run along the bottom hull of the ship spinning around to vanish inside the mouth at the front of the ship.

As they come into dock Gai points out the port window to the Violet Hope beside them, "Yata! Looks like Violet is here, and that means..."

"Nicole!" the others all say together as they disembark.

Like Nicole Doc rubs his arms as they walk away from the dock, glancing back ever so often, :Maybe we shouldn't..." his voice cracking as he shifts to female form.

"What are you saying?!" Luka growls, flame sparking from her mouth, "We're already here!"

As they moved one 2 ghosts watched them chuckling like school children. Meanwhile a Zangyack warship ran along the left hull pulling up toward the mouth but as they passed in front another ship greeted them.

"The Free Joker!" Insarn shouted as the red ship came into focus on her monitor, "All hand, fire at will!"

Cannons fired as the Free Joker's shields held, strafing their side with its own cannons as the two war ships circled each other while trying to out maneuver the other to enter the mouth of the Ghost Ship. Meanwhile the Gokaigers press further into the interior of the ship.

"Doc-san, you are clinging to close to me." Ahim protests as Doc practically gatais with her.

As Ahim pulls away Doc's voice trembles, "No way! Ahim too?!" his pace slowing as he comes near a dusty mirror, "It's obvious we should get out of here."

And as she turns to see her own reflection she shreiks just before her reflection smiles and pulls her inside.

"What the?" Luka hurries over, running her hands along the mirror, "Doc-san!"

A ghost emerges from the mirror a moment later passing through her. Luka dropping to her knees as she shivers. Ahim running over and placing a concerned hand on Luka shoulder only for Luka to growl and wings to tear from her back as she turns back and sniffs the air, her eyes red as rubies as she shoves Ahim roughly to the ground and beats her wings launching up into the air.

"Luka!" Joe calls as he looks around, nearly being knocked over as a female werewolf erupts from the mirror and smiles darkly.

"Free!" it howls as it swipes at Joe who rolls out of the way.

"Driver On, Please."

Marvelous wastes no time as he transformed to the Gokai Rider.

"Aiiiiiieeeee!" Doc shrikes as she rolls out of the mirror, looking around an empty hall, "E-Everyone." tears starting to well up before she drops to her knees and starts to sob and continues for several minutes before she is all cried out, "Everyone?" her voice small and weak as she slowly, unsteadily rises to her feet and starts to wander. "Marvelous-san! Luka-san! Joe-san...w-where is everyone?"

As she walks down the hall the sounds of combat echo around her, her body trembling as she passes another mirror. Clearing some dust from it reveals another hall when her friends fight the werewolf, her tears boiling over as she pounds on the glass. "Everyone! Please..." her voice getting lower and softer, "help me."

"They can not hear you," a female ghost giggles as she appears before Don.

Don nearly faints.

The ghost giggles darkly.

"W-Where am I?" Doc asks holding back tears as the ghost floats off, "W-Wait up!"

The ghost turns floating back as Don follows, giggling childishly, "The other side! The mirror sensed your weakness and exploited it. Splitting off your Phantom half to attack the others while amplifying your timid female side."

Doc stops her foot and stands her ground, drying her tears, "I'm not t-timid!"

The ghost smiles and vanishes appearing behind Doc, "Boo."

Doc nearly leaps out of her skin and runs, "Don't s-scare me like that!"

The ghost vanishes and reappears again in front of Doc and frowns, "I'm sorry Donna-chan. Please, follow me. I promise no tricks!"

Don shivers but non the less does.

"What have you done with Doc-san!" Red demands as he fires on the werewolf Phantom as they move to a new hall, Marvelous passing another mirror.

"Gone," the werewolf taunted, "For good I hope."

Just then Marvelous was pulled into the mirror, the Leviathan Phantom emerging in his place. Pining Gokai Pink, Blue, Rose, and Light between them.

"Gai it's up to you now!" Light calls out.

Rose nods and takes out a gold anchor key, "Gokai Change!"

"Gooooooooooooooooooookaiger!"

"Gokai Rose!"

"GOLD MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODE!"

"Mou!" Violet shouted as Nicole continue to chase after the ghost, acting less and less human with each moment, "Your Highness compose yourself!"

Nicole growled as she looked back to Violet, then back to the ghost.

Violet growled, "I see how it is."

"Final Wave!"

Nicole looked back and yowled as she ducked as the Gokai Blast obliterated the ghost, Violet moving cautiously over to Nicole as she shook her head.

"Ugh...what happened?" She said standing and bending back to crack her back muscles, "And why do I have a sudden hankering for raw meat."

"I'll get you a truck full of it once we get out of here, come on!" Violet says tugging on Nicole's arm who purrs and salivates at the thought.

"Mou! Violet I'm coming, but where the hell are we going nyow?"

"I think you were right, this place is too dangerous to go alone..." she pauses as his vice drips with disdain, "...as much as I loath the thought let's meet up with your 'comrades' to get this over with."

"Now your coming around to my point of view!" Nicole purrs as she sniffs the air, "Come on. This way."

"W-Wow," Don was speechless as they passed into a fancy bedroom, drape and bet fit for a princess, things still looked a little old but not nearly as decayed as the rest of the ship. "S-So beautiful!"

The ghost giggled as it floated over to a closet opening the doors as it pulled out an elegant green Victorian gown and brought it over to Don who's eyes sparkled taking it gently, "So beautiful!"

"It's yours, my lady."

Don squealed in delight as the ghost motioned to a side room where she hurried off and started tossing off her clothes as she started slipping on the under garments, petty coat, and so on the ghost floating in to help tighten the corset as Donna pirouetted out of the changing room giggling.

"It finds like a dream spirit-chan!"

The ghost giggled as she lead Donna to a vanity and started levitating out a brush and makeup as Donna sat daintily as the ghost started brushing her hair, each brush growing Donna's hair in length as well as making it lush, wavy and full of volumn.

"We mustn't dally Lady Donna," the ghost giggled, "The Captain is eager to see you."

"Final Wave!"

Then the ghost exploded, Donna shielding herself from the explosion as she traced to room to find Marvelous standing in the door, her eyes trembling, "M-Marvelous-san, you came for me!"

Leaping to her feet she ran over to Marvelous wrapping her arms around him as she started to cry into his shoulder.

"D-Doc-san?" Marvelous says confused as he gently, unsurly strokes her hair, "W-What happened to you?"

Donna pulled away loving to the bed to sit as he lip quivered, "It was h-horrible. I fell through the mirror and had to watch my inner Phantom attack all of you, and you couldn't see or hear me! I was so scared...I was so alone."

Marvelous' hand came hard across Doc's face leaving a visible mark, "Snap out of it."

As Doc turned back from the slap his face was once more male, as was the rest of his body though the dress, make up and hair remained, "Let's never talk of this to the others again."

Marvelous smirks, "Tch, I dunno I kinda liked your feminine half, very pretty."

"Marvelous!" Doc whines as he returns to the changing room to change back into his old clothes and wash off the makeup, the hair remained though.

Pausing as he emerged back out he looked curiously to Marvelous, "Wait why weren't you turned into a girl passing through the mirror?"

Marvelous shrugs, "I don't have a female side, just an inner phantom?"

"Mou!"

"Now hurry, our other halves are killing the others!"

"Right!"

"Final Wave!"

"Gokai Barrier Crash!"

The Leviathan and Werewolf Phantoms reeled from the attack but did not die.

"Final Wave!"

That is until they were hit by the combined attacks of Blue, Pink, Light, Gold, Silver, and Violet.

"Phew, that was a tough one," Light muses before spying Gold and Silver, "Hey! Hey! Nicole-san! Mia-san!"

Silver and Gold waved as they ran over, "Hey guys!" Silver opened, "You have no idea how glad we are to see you."

"Yeah," Gold adds, "You would not believe what happened to us."

"Tch," Violet scoffed as he crossed his arms looking around, "Where's Red, Green, and Yellow?"

A mirror behind them exploded as Red and Green appeared in the hall.

"Everyone!" Green cheered, "I am soooo glad you guys weren't hurt by my Phantom!"

"That just leaves Luka," Silver notes, "Where did she go?"

Powering down Ahim points up, "She went all dragon and flew up."

Now back to one shared body Nicole sniffs the air, "Mind giving me a hand Doc, go wolf and see if you can catch her scent."

Don nodded and closed his eyes focusing, he changed alright but it wasn't into a wolf instead he changed into a male Tiger man.

"Rowl!" Nicole's eyes go wide as she pounces Doc, nuzzling him, "Mmmmmmmm forgot you had that form." she purrs as she tugs at his pats, "Mrowl! Luka can wait I've found my dream mate!"

"NICOLE-SAN!"

Everyone shouted at the top of their lungs.

Cheeks red she slink off Doc as he pulled up his pants though he took a whiff of Nicole as he paced around her, "Mmmmm you do have a tasty scent, Luka-san can wait for a bit right Nicole-san?"

"DOC-SAN!"

Shrinking into a ball Doc looked away himself, his voice small, "S-Sorry."

"We'll mate later," Nicole purrs as she straightens up, sniffing the air.

Doc nods as he sniffs about, "Agreed," Slipping over to Nicole and wrapping an arm around her lower back as she did the same, both purring.

You could practically feel Violet's eye roll, "Good grief."

"Got her!" The felines said together before breaking into a run, "Follow us!"

The Zangyack Basco fight had spilled into the ship now and both had disembarked their respective ships. On one side Insarn, with her new mini gun, Barizorg, a handful of New Types and the Sugokaigers battled against Gokai Killer and his 9 Extra Ranger Clones (Signalman, DekaMaster, DekaSwan, MagiMother, Wolzard Fire, Great Sword Man Zubaan, Black Lion Rio, Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele, and Princess Shinken Red). And then.

"Uki!"

The Gokai Galleon turned to the side and it fired on both side.

"Fall back! Retreat!" Insarn called as the Zangyack forces pulled back their ship and quickly fled the scene, All save for Sugokai Pink who was pinned down by Basco's forces as he fled deeper into the ship pulling her along with him, and out of the range of Sally and the Gokai Galleon.

"Warz Gil-sama is not going to be pleased with this." Insarn growled as they few out of range of the cannons.

"At least we know the Gokaiger won't get to use the God Eye either."

Sugokai Pink stumbled onto the bridge, her armor still smoking, "Sugo."

"What took you so long?" Insarn demanded.

Pink saluted as her legs trembled, "Sugo! Sorry! The privateer had me pinned down."

Insarn walked over taking a closer look as Barizorg took the controls, "Your voice sounds terrible, and your shaking. Hit the dorms and rest until I can get you to my lab."

Pink saluted again, "Sugo! Sir! During the fight my Mobirate wasn't Sugokai Changing. I would like to double check that it is not an equipment failure. Please let me see our Ranger Keys so I may make sure everything is in working order first!"

Insarn growls, "First those damn pirates and now the privateer? Fine. I'll have them transported above and delivered to your quarters. But you power down as soon as you find out what's what, and you file a full report!"

Pink salutes again and limps off, "Sugo!"

Insarn returns to the controls growling, "Damnable Pirates, ALL OF THEM!"

The felines come to a stop as they reach a pair of heavy double door, Don transforming back to his normal form, "In here."

Nicole frowns as Doc changes back, "Awe, I preferred your other form." her grin widening, as she licks her lips, "Don't think this get you out of our mating session later, rowl!"

Doc swallows hard, as he pushes the doors open.

And is nearly cooked by a torrent of flame, collapsing onto his back his face black and hair singed, "Ah mou!"

"Look, they have come to steal your treasure," the ghost whispers to a massive red dragon, sitting atop a mountain of gold.

"L-Luka-san?" Nicole says surprised.

"It's all mine, mine!" the dragon growls, "My treasure!"

"Ok enough of this," Violet groans.

"Final Wave!"

And the final ghost explodes.

A moment passes as the dragon and the Gokaigers stare each other down before either side speaks. "Marvelous-san...don't suppose we could return to the ship first."

"Luka," Doc's voice low and dangerous.

Luka huffs giving a small puff of flame, "I meant for clothes...I kinda...well...I think I can change back but well..." she motions to a pile of torn clothes at the base of the gold pile.

Violet growls, "Fine I'll take her back."

"Actually because SOMEBODY dragged me off before I was ready there is something we need for the final act back on the Galeon," Nicole glared at Violet. "So Why don't we all head back."

Luka's eyes wobble as she gives her best puppy dog face, Violet sighs, "Fine, but we only take as much gold as we can carry."

Luka grins wide as she starts filling a sail with gold by the shovel full, "I can live with that."

"Your giving me 50% of the cut!" Violet protests.

"30," Marvelous counter offers.

"45!"

"35!"

"45!"

"35!"

"40!"

"Tch, fine."

"Marvelous!" Luka protests.

"It just means we gotta take more."

Luka smiles as everyone starts to pack up the treasure and hurry back toward the docks.

"Is that?" Violet exclaim as they get closer.

"The Free Joker!"

Indeed while Basco was no where to bee seen his crashed ship was smoking at the docks, Violet quickly dropping his loot bag as he makes a break for the Free Joker, "I can't pass up this chance. You...Pirates do whatever you need to get ready, I will only be a few minutes."

"Right!" Nicole calls as she hefts Violet's bag and leads the party back onto the Galleon while Luka takes flight and wraps herself around the deck as she waits for a change of clothes.

"S-Sugo! Come in." Pink calls as there is a knock on her door. It opens as a Gormin holds a small chest as Pink limps over taking the chest and setting it aside.

Then she changes back to Gokai Killer and it's head is stop point blank, Killer dragging the body into the room and securing the door before opening the chest and taking out his trumpet.

The Gokaigers slowly push open the double doors of the main room, squeezing inside room as candles on the posts about the room light up giving them a clear view of the skull on the wall and the God Eye set into it's right eye socket.

"Yata!" Nicole cheers, "We found it!"

Marvelous leading they all stride toward their prize, even Violet is with them, But Nicole hangs back, by the door.

"So you fools took the bait just as I wanted!" a deep voice echoes as a blue light circles the main group making them fall before taking form at the dais in front of the God Eye.

"Who're you?!" Violet demands as he helps Marvelous stand.

"I am the captain, Los Dark." The figure says and he rises, turning to the others. "I have wandered the Galaxy along with this ship."

"Then your a ghost too?" Luka gasps, her new wings fluttering nervously on her back.

"That's right. But very soon, I will revive." Los Dark explains as he glances over his shoulder to the God Eye, "Because I have been feeding on the life energy of the greedy fools who are after the God Eye."

"Life energy...? Then you're going to eat us next?!"

"That's right."

"Sorry, but that's not possible," Marvelous leads the others as they all point their Gokai Guns, all save Nicole who continues to hang back.

"When my servants up ahead defeat you, your lives will end." he turns away from the Gokaigers and snaps his fingers stepping aside, "Farewell!"

"Gokai Change!"

Before anyone could react a purple fog shot from the skull decoration as it's jaw opened whipping up Marvelous and gang and sucking them into the mouth.

"We'll never let you have your way!" Luka howls as they are sucked into another world.

"The God Eye, which will only grant the wishes of the living." Los Dark muses, "When I revive, my dream of obtaining this whole universe will come true."

"What if I could grant you that life now?"

"Nani?" Los Dark turns back to the door only to see a small pink mote glow and take the form of Magi Pink before demorphing to Nicole.

"How did you-"

Nicole purrs, "Magic," before slowly pacing toward Los Dark, "So how about it. I can revive you in exchange you give us the God Eye and put aside your desire to conqueror the universe?"

"Or I can simply kill you, keep the God Eye and revive myself with the life force of your friends." Los Dark chuckled as he charged the lone Gokaiger.

"Ah Mou!"

Luka's clothes exploded as she shifted to her full dragon form swooping low to catch the others on her back and beating her wings to take control of the fall and land on the grounds what seemed to be a old temple, "I got you!"

As everyone dismounted even Violet was polite bowing, "Thank you Luka-sama."

"Eh, reflex...of course now I'm stuck like this until I can get a new outfit." a puff of flame signaling her irritation, "Ah mou."

Doc trembled as he looked around, "What is this place? Where are we?"

"I think this is that other world Nicole-san warned us about." Joe notes.

"Her Highness!" Violet looks around in a panic, "W-Where is she?"

"Look!" Luka's deep voice rumbled as she pointed a talon to the smoky skull in the sky, "I bet she's still on the other side and that's our way out."

"Mou!" Violet groans as she looks up, the jaw of the skull closing a bit, "And now our exit is closing!"

"Quick everyone get on!" Luka roars, "I'll fly us up there!"

Before anyone can react ropes fly out of nowhere and pin Luka to the ground as every single foot soldier from 35 years of Super Sentai surround the group.

"Looks like the small fries have come out," Marvelous smirks as they draw closer, "Violet-san, Jealoushitto-san free Luka-san. We'll take care of these small fries."

"We are not small fries!" the said as one as they march closer, "After being defeated by past Super Sentai, we carried on our grudge...we're the evil elites who have become wandering souls!"

"Nope." Marvelous smirks, "You guys are small fries."

"Mou!" Luka growled, "If I could just move my head I'd burn them in an instant!"

"Gokai Change!"

"Gooooookaiger!"

As Violet and Jealoushitto work to cut the ropes Red, Blue, Green, Pink, and Rose dive into the fight.

"So many of them!" Rose groans, "Do they ever end."

"Just keep pushing them back until Luka-san can get us out of here!"

As the five press harder the small fries bunch up under the temple, Red leading the push toward them, "Hey, done already?"

"Hey you!" A Nanashi, Shinkenger's enemy, stands at the front of the small fries, "In that case let us show you our true power!"

"You should have showed it to us from the start!" Red taunts.

"Yeah, your just wasting time!" Rose protests.

"Soldiers combine!" the Nanasi orders ash they all start to bunch up until they are all one giant mash-up.

"They combined!" Green starts to worry.

"Finally! Free!" Luka growls as she lands in front of the Gokaigers and baths the fusion soldier in her fire breath sending it rolling.

Red chuckles, "Small fries are still small fries."

"Final Wave!"

"Gokai Barrier Crash!"

But as the fusion soldier explodes the a hail of baseballs launch from the fire bowling everyone over until the Gokaigers fall over in... a baseball diamond?

"Where are we?"

A voice from the speakers around them answers, "I apologize for the long wait. The match is now starting."

"What? What?" Green says confused.

"Mou, this form is too big," Luka protests, "Everyone look away."

Blue sighs but they all do, surrounding Luka as she starts to shrink, and then Gokai Change herself.

"Here's the first batter." the voice continues, "His name is...Yakyuu Kamen."

With a crazed laugh the baseball headed monster emerges from the dug out, "If you strike me out. I'll let you out of this world." he announces as he comes up to the plate.

"Who are you?" Marvelous demands.

"Let's just say I'm the reborn Yakyuu Kamen! You are dueling me in a game of Baseball!"

"For Yakyuu Kamen, we've got to use _that_." Yellow muses as she summon up a black GoRanger key and hands it off to Rose.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with!" Red agreed as Rose looks curiously to the key.

"Gokai Change!"

"CaaaaaaarRanger!"

"TuuuuuuurboRanger!"

"Changing forms isn't going help you!" Los Dark taunted as the twin Yellow Rangers launched into a high speed attack but only managed to make his stumble. "Nor is making more of yourself."

"This guy just wont give up!" Silver exclaims exasperated.

"I agree Nicole-san but we must persevere!"

"Enough!" Los Dark growled as the pair paused a moment to plan their next move only for Los Dark to launch a blast of purple flame that sent them flying through the main door.

The explosion powerful enough to not only demorph the Gokaigers but launch them into city street. As they started to get to their feet Luka shrieked and quickly used her wings as a makeshift cloak to cover herself up as the skull in the sky nearly fully closed and an army of Anaroids, Batsuroids, and Igaroids appeared all lead by Agent Aburera, foes from Dekaranger.

"Again?" Marvelous grunts, "They sure are obstinate."

"We can keep it up as long as you want," Agent Aburera taunted, "After all, we have about 1500 souls of the monsters defeated by Super Sentai."

As he was about to fire Luka went full dragon driving them back with her breath as the others all broke for the cover of near crates Luka reverting to her smaller form and pulling her wings tight for modesty, "What's that! There's no end to them?"

"If you don't like that, let me, Agent Aburera, defeat you!"

"Marvelous," Joe opens as he motion to the skull cloud in the sky, "this is bad. Go back alone."

Ahim nods, looking to Don, "Yes. We will draw his attention. Use that opening."

"You're planing to use that," Marvelous muses, "no it's too dangerous, we never had a chance to test it!"

"We don't have a choice!" Jealoushitto argues, "either you get out or none of us do!"

"What are you all talking about, I need to get back to Her Highness, if anyone is going it's me!"

"Tch! Fine! Let's just get this over with!"

"Just be good and come out," Agent Aburera orders.

A white flag waves over the cover as Gokai Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Rose, and Light come out from behind the storage.

"So you give up?"

The team dropping their weapons as they put up their hands.

"It's good that you get it." Agent Aburera gloats before his keep eyes notice someone missing, "Hm? Where's the other one?!"

"How would I know?" Joe Blue smirks. Right before he kicks his Gokai Gun into his hand spins around and opens fire catching Agent Aburera's forces off guard.

"Gokai Change!"

"Deeeeeeeeka Ranger!"

Deka Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Gold and Orange charge in as Agent Aburera recovers, "What a cheeky thing to do!"

The two forces clash as Blue gets Agent Aburera, in an arm lock and looks back toward their cover, "Go, Violet!"

"Gokai Change!"

"Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet Man!"

Red Eagle sores out from the cover air rolling as he passes over the fight to damage Agent Aburera forces as he break high and slips through the skull's mouth.

"What?!"

"Be sure to grab a hold of it Violet," Blue shouts, "your dreams!"

Emerging into the middle of the fight with Los Dark Red Eagle reverts to Violet dropping into a protective crouch before Silver and Gold, "I have returned from the depths of Hell, Your Highness!"

Silver and Gold demorph and Nicole's jaw drops, "You abandoned them!" she gasps slapping the Violet Rangers helmet back and forth, "You heartless monster!"

"So you abandoned your comrades for the girl?" Los Dark gloats.

"For the record, they were never my comrades."

"This mouth will never open again!" Los Dark gloated as the skull behind him closed. "Your comrades will never return to this world! Give up and let me have your life!"

Violet draws a strange gun and points it toward Los Dark, "I think I'll take..." and suddenly turns it on himself, and fires, "A third option!"

"Nani?!"

There is a suddenly explosion of energy that blinds everyone but when it passes Violet stand at the forefront of the full Gokaiger team: Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Rose, and Light!

"Yata!" Green cheers, "It worked!"

Red smirks as Violet tosses the gun to Green, "Your not very smart are you?"

"You use the fusion gun on all of you to combine into one body?" Nicole surmises.

Everyone nods.

Los Dark looks back to the skull confused, "But, but...I can sense them, there are still warriors in my world fighting the lost monsters! H-How?"

Yellow steps up next wagging a finger, "Deka Yellow and Boken Orange have the ability to create energy clones. We used them to cause a distraction while we escaped. Pretty brilliant right?"

Nicole growls, "Enough exposition...Gokai Change!...let's finish this fight."

Ten strong the Gokaigers Charged Los Dark, maneuvering about the small space and keeping him off his guard, the advantage was clearly theirs.

"Doc-san, let's finish this," Red says spinning away from Los Dark attack as he draws out a ring.

Doc nods in turn.

"Driver On, Please."

"Driver On."

"Error!"

Red and Green stop cold as look down at their Drivers, waving their rings into position again.

"Error!"

"Mou!" Green exclaims as he slaps his forehead, "Our Phantoms are destroyed, we're out of Mana...for good?"

"N-Nani?"

"Fools" Los Dark lunges, igniting his sword with his violet flame breath, "You left yourselves open."

"Forgot about us?" Turbo Yellow blazes in with a high speed attack join by a mix of Go-Onger, CarRanger and other Turbo Rangers sending Los Dark rolling before all gathering around Red and Green and returning to Gokai form.

"Let's end this!" Violet calls out.

"Okay!"

"Final Wave!"

"Nooooooo!" Unable to dodge, unable to move Los Dark takes the full forces of a x10 Gokai Scramble who drops to his knees.

"I can't forgive you guys," he groans.

Silver smirks as she powers down, "I did try to spare you all this, I offered to save you. Your the one who refused. You brought this on yourself."

Los Dark growls, "This is completely unforgivable!"

"Oh great now he's not even listening, sheesh. I'm gonna sound like Akiba Red here but this guys is just tripping defeat flags left and right."

"If your a ghost," Marvelous taunts as he raises his Gokai Red key and Mobirate, "Then just pass on to the afterlife already!"

"Gokai Change!"

"Gooooookaiger!"

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Gokai Gold!"

"Gokai Silver!"

"Gokai Light!"

"Gokai Rose!"

"Gokai Violet!"

"Kaizoku Sentai"

" Uchuu T**eikoku** Sentai"

"GOKAIGER!"

"Let's make this extra showy!"

"Final Wave!"

The second attack round of Gokai Scrambles taking the shape of the GoRangers and ZyuRangers as they slam into Los Dark.

"Gokai Blast and Slash!"

Leaving behind not even a body or an explosion.

"Not yet! I''m not done yet!" Los Dark's voice coalesces into a the image of his head.

Violet ignores it as he recovers the God Eye.

The other however, in particular Yellow look around in confusion as Los Dark's image disappears and a loud bang and a shake of the ground draws her attention, "Nani?! Nani nani?!"

"To the deck," Red shouts as he leads the charge.

Emerging onto the deck a figure erupts out of the lower levels, a familiar figure.

"There's the imposter Gokai Oh!" Yellow calls.

"You Bastards..." Los Dark howls from his cockpit, "You will not return alive!"

"This guys sure is stubborn." Violet and Red say together as the Galleon and Violet Hope rise from the hold, Violet grabbing Gold and dragging her with him to the Violet Hope.

"Come Your Highness, we'll leave the fighting to your better half!"

"H-Hey!"

Red pats Silver's shoulder as they leap toward the Galleon, "Let's go!"

"You're crazy if you think I'm missing out on this one," He calls out dragging Rose and Light with him, "Come you two I could use an extra pair of hands."

"H-Huh?" Rose says confused, "your have your own Robo?"

Nicole chuckles, "Navi Oh HASHIN!"

As Gokai Oh formed the giant version of Navi did as well perching on Gokai Oh's shoulder.

"Niiice," Light coos as they rise up to one of the masts as they looks down at the imposter.

"Pirating the pirates," Yellow taunts, "that is an infringement of our copyright!"

"When I win, you guys will be the impostors!" Los Dark counters as he wraps his hook around a mast line and slices the weight with his sword launching himself up to the same mast, "Let's go!"

And then he charged, sword clashed with sword, hook parried blade,. The imposter pressed his home field advantage, lunging in. Gokai Oh leaned left to dodge, the sword striking the mast post before swinging around post as it parried the imposters weapons who pushed it toward the edge. The impostor lunged, striking the post again but unbalancing Gokai Oh with stumbled and fell barely catching the mast with one hand. The imposter closed in stamping on the hand to weaken the grip, Navi Oh countered with its eye beams making the imposter stumble.

"Smash into pieces on the deck!" Los Dark growled as he stomped again making Gokai Oh fall.

"Like hell we will!" Red shouted in defiance.

But he could not not savor his victory as Navi Oh launched flying around the imposter and peppering it with eye beams and pin feather missiles.

"Navi Oh is AWESOME!" Rose shouts.

Silver smirks, "Small but feisty!"

"You should use it more!" Light added.

"I'd love to, just been a run of bad luck!"

Gokai Oh's saber dug into the sails, slowing their fall as the Imposter leaps to a rope, sliding down with his hook to stand at the prow of the Ghost Ship as Gokai Oh and Navi Oh recombined and charged.

"This is getting interesting," as the imposter charged.

The two titans trading blows on the deck of the Ghost Ship until suddenly the imposters hook locked up Gokai Oh's arm.

"Nani?!"

"How do you like this?!" Los Dark growls as the Imposters eye patch laser fired.

"It's nice but I like my better!" Silver counter taunted as Navi Oh countered with it's own lasers the two beams fighting for control of the moment.

The two titans circling each other until Navi Oh get's the advantage, "Oh come on Fake Oh? Did you really think your little hold out weapon would compare to the PRIMARY GUN of Navi Oh?"

"Nani?!" Los Dark howls as he flies toward the prow, barely grabbing a mastline as her swing around as the imposter's chest opens and it's primary cannon charges, opens and fires.

Gokai Oh countering with Gokai Star Bust, as the ghost ship spiraling toward the ground as the two titans battle.

"It's been awhile since I've face such resistance." Los Dark muses, "It's been fun. Goodbye." and prepares to fire his main cannon again.

"I won't allow it!" Red calls as he draws out a key, "Let's finish this extremely flashily!"

"Ranger Key!"

"Set!"

"Let's go!"

"VariVroom!"

"Magi Dragon!"

"PAT Striker!"

"GekiTiger!"

"Dragon Headder!"

The imposter fires, but it's little use as the five grand powers charge forward brutally hammering the imposter until he fall into the mouth of the crashing Ghost Ship.

"Be right back!" Silver calls leaping out of Navi Oh and toward the imposter.

"Nicole-san!" Rose calls, "What are you doing?!"

"Come back! You'll be killed!"

Silver's suit burned, battered, cracked and smoking slips into the cockpit of the imposter coming up behind Los Dark.

"Nani?!"

"Last chance, you're done for. Do you want to live or not?"

And then the Ghost Ship explodes!

"NICOLE!"

Landing on the ground, in the midst of the wreckage the Gokaigers start tossing aside rubble, Luka even retreating to dragon form to toss aside larger debris until the spot a figure coughing, moving toward them in the smoke.

"Nicole?"

"Not quite."

"Los Dark!" Luka growls, flame licking her muzzle.

He throws up his hands in surrender, "I come in peace." patting his chest, "I owe the Silver one my new life."

"You!" Red growls as he sharpens his saber, "What did you do with Nicole-san!"

"Nothing," turning about everyone gasps to see Nicole, in her normal catgirl form, walking beside Violet, "Seriously guys it's just a suit. Take enough damage and my mind just returns to Mia's body."

"Don't scare us like that Nicole-san," Luka growls.

"Yeah!"

Laughing nervously she scratches the back of her head, "S-Sorry, I just felt there was something worth saving in Los Dark."

"You think that about everyone!" Joe counters.

Nicole laughs as Los Dark strides overs, dropping to his knees at her feet, "I own you my life."

Nicole blushes, "You going to be a good boy now?"

He nods.

"No trying to take over the universe?"

He shakes his head.

Nicole smiles, as she pulls him to his feet, "Then your welcome."

Violet clears his throat, "That just leaves one more thing."

"The God Eye!"

Violet hands it to Nicole, "The future is your to write."

Nicole looks to the others, "You guys sure?"

They all nod, even Los Dark.

Nicole chuckles as a wide smile spreads over her muzzle, "Good cause I know EXACTLY want to wish for."

"Go on, restore your body!" Luka cheers.

"Or at least your human form!" Doc suggests.

"You can go home." Ahim offers.

"You could wish for unlimited power," Los Dark offers.

Nicole smirks, "All very good ideas but I have an idea already in mind."

"God Eye," Everyone waits with baited breath as Nicole holds the God Eye over her head, "with your great power grant my one true wish."

"Go Your Highness, fulfill your dream!"

"I wish..." the anticipation was palpable making Nicole's throat dry.

Suddenly Marvelous' Mobirate goes off, he tries to ignore it but it's continues to ring.

Nicole smiles, "Answer it, I can wait."

"Ah mou!" Luka growls, "But I can't!"

"Hello?"

"Marvelous-san!"

"Ahim?!" All eyes turn to Ahim and then to Marvelous confused.

"The energy clone version."

"Y-your still alive?"

"Yes. As it turns out since Energy can be neither created nor destroyed and with the portal to reunite with you guys closed it seems even when we are defeated we can not be destroyed."

"We are so sorry," real Ahim apologizes, "If there was anything-"

"Don't worry," Energy Joe cuts in, "See way we see it they only got 1500 enemies here. Eventually we'll just widdel them down, then we'll have this whole world to ourselves."

"It's not bad place to retire," Energy Don adds.

"And the way we figure it," Energy Jealoushitto adds, "There will always be new enemies that you and the Future Sentais will defeat so we won't be totally bored."

"Besides," Energy Don finishes up, "I'm sure I can find a way to get us home anyway."

"So don't worry about us," Energy Gai cheers.

"Calls over guys," Energy Marvelous orders, "We got incoming."

"Okay!"

"Oh one last thing," Energy Violet finishes, "Make sure to grab onto your dreams. We are!"

And then the call died.

Nicole blinked in stunned silence, "Well...that...was random."

Violet growled, "Just make your wish already before something else tries to distract us!"

"R-right," Nicole flusters as she thrusts the God Eye back over her head, "God Eye here my plea! I wish for a world, vibrant, full of life. One with no need for natural want or resources. A world that nor Zangyack, not Bandor, no Lothor, or Grumm, that no alien force, no matter how powerful can conquer. A world that is safe and protected. A world where all those orphaned by Zangyack's war machine and any other, can not only find peace, safety, and prosperity, but one they can call home!"

The God Eye glows to a blinding flash then darkens to a rock before shattering and Nicole smiles to Luka, "What do you think. Killed two birds with one stone, made your dream come true AND make the universe a better place with one wish."

Luka promptly faints.

Followed by Violet.

**Nicole smiles sheepishly as she looks to the others, "Something I said?"**


	34. DVD Extras – Deleted Scenes: Movie 2

DVD Extras – Deleted Scenes: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie The Flying Ghost Ship (With Intro)

"Hello I am Nikolai Crumb, lead writer for Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Season B, affectionately called Gokaiger Plus by you fans. What fallows is a series of extra scenes planed, and even filmed for the Movie but we just couldn't find a good place in the narrative to put them in without ruining the flow, not to mention the movie was already running long and some cuts had to be made for time. Each scene is fully produced, and is considered 'in cannon' taking place during the events of the movie, or before, and Episode 24 is written with this things having already happened. but we leave it up to you to find the right place in your own 'fannon' when these events take place. With that out of the way 'It's showtime!'"

+++++++++++++++++The Identity of Gokai Violet+++++++++++++++++

"Transport Complete." Violet stepped back from the controls as the figure appeared on the transport pad, the low lights hiding the figure in shadows as Violet salutes.

"Sir I have much to report!"

The figure steps from the platform, into the light.

"Good, good. I look forward to the report." Insarn smiled as Violet handed her a strange helmet as she followed Violet into another room.

"I...think we may have been wrong about the pirates sir."

"I'll be the judge of that once I review your memory files."

"Of course sir," they turned a hall and entered a lab where Violet moved to a high tech looking chair and took a seat, a mechanical clanking and the sound of electronics powering followed after as Insarn found a regular chair and took a seat opposite violet as she slipped the device onto her head, lights on the helmet starting to blink in sync with lights on Violet's chair.

"Download"

"Upload"

"In progress." they said together.

Several moments passing in silence before they spoke again, once more together.

"Complete."

Following that Insarn removed the helmet as the chair went silent and dark, Insarn taking a sharp breath. "Unbelievable."

Violet nodded as he powered down, Insarn rising as she walked around the armored figure under, it looked like a Newtype save for half it's face which appeared organic, it even had short black hair, the only other organic part was the left hand up to the wrist, and the thumb was still mechanical.

"I was surprised as well, unlimited power, a wish that could do anything. And Her Highness in a position where not only does she have to share her body with another, and suffer an animals mind and instincts and she puts the good of the universe ahead of her own wants."

"And what she did for Los Dark, even after everything..." Insarn's voice was a hushed whisper as she moved to tool kit near by ad opens it, removing a fleshy colored, rubbery sheet as well as some sort of laser tool before returning to Violet, "...she really is the perfect mother for the True Heir. If the True Heir only even inherits a fraction of her heart the empire will become something truly special."

Violet nods, "I of course agree completely."

Insarn smirks as she sets the swatch on the arm and using the tool starts to weld it to the structure under, "Of course you do. Your AI is patterned after my own mind after all."

"Patterned after, but my experiences have allowed me to grow, by my projections there is a 67.873 percent chance that within a month and a half our personalities will not align 100 percent with yours."

"Oh?" Insarn says curiously, "any internal damage you need repaired?"

"My internal systems are undamaged...However my experiences with the Fusion have introduced foreign mind sets into my programming, foreign perspectives. I am still analyzing them and trying to resolve what I have learned."

"Yes I saw, as long as we keep cross loading we shouldn't diverge."

"I'm sorry sir but that is a logically falsehood. No matter how many downloads we will never be the same."

"Oh?" Insarn moves to get another flesh swatch, "How do you figure?"

"My creation was an imprint, but I lack the biological process you do. The hormones or the perceptions from my peers all these will lead to a divergent process tree. Meanwhile the cross loading process is designed to prevent a psyche overload or overwrite, my experiences are never truly yours. You will never truly feel a connection to my experiences."

Insarn nods as she continues her work on the arm, "I suppose that is right. But I don't see us ever being on opposite sides. We both wish to see Warz fall and a rise of a new Empire. You do it via protecting Her Highness and the child as well as revealing the truth to the people of the Empire I do it by sabotaging the efforts from the inside. Two sides of the same coin."

"Agreed, we are unlikely to find ourselves on opposing sides but we may not always see 'eye to eye.'"

Insarn rises as she she put the tool away, heading for the exit, Violet following.

"Gokai Change!"

"Goooooookaiger!

"Is there anything else you wish to report Violet?"

"Yes, as the transfer process is only one way I must ask. Given your shift in loyalties that lead to my creation has your opinion of Jealoushitto changed also?"

Insarn flushes, coughing, "W-We will address that issue once the new Prince sits upon the throne."

"I thought as much."

"D-Does he still think about me." Insarn flusters as she moves to the transport port.

"He is still bitter but, and this may just be your hopes not any true objective observation, that he still have feeling for you, despite his protests."

Insarn smiles as Violet moves to the controls.

"Transporting."

+++++++++++++++++Basco's Gambit+++++++++++++++++

"The Free Joker." Barizorg notes as the red ship crosses their screen, "Open fire."

"Wait!" Insarn calls, "He's hailing us? On screen!"

As the screen came online Insarn gasped, "Sugokai Pink?!"

"Tch." she chided as she powered down to...Gokai Killer, and then to Basco who then held up the Dark Key box.

"Thank you for the Greater Powers and new Ranger Keys Insarn-chan, Barizorg-chan! Ta!"

And with that the screen went dark, Barizorg opened fire only for the guns to backfire the explosion ripping through the ship to take out the engine.

"He sabotaged the engines!" Insarn growls slamming her fist on the console, "Perfect!"

"Boss will not be pleased with this outcome. Not only have we lost the God Eye but our Dark Ranger Keys and Greater Powers as well."

Insarn smirks, "Correction we only lost the Greater Powers."

"Nani?!"

Insarn smirks, "Really Barizorg when are you going to learn." she pulled a Gokai Buckle out of nowhere slipping it around her waist as she hit the top taking out a Dark Samurai Green key, "I always have backups."

"I see," Despite his lack of personality Barizorg sounded impressed.

"Now," Insarn smirks, "Hail the fleet and get someone to extract us."

Barizorg nods ans he moves to a console.

As the Free Joker flew from view Insarn's smirk remained, 'I'm surprised Basco. I thought Pink was off but I was expecting Nicole-san or maybe Luka-san. I suppose the hard coded gender in the key worked to your advantage. But now it is only you that stand between Her Highness and the Greatest Treasure in the Universe.'

+++++++++++++++++Violet Hope Explained+++++++++++++++++

"Ok Spill," Nicole demanded as she sat at the throne aboard the Violet Hope, "Gai-san-taichi were very clear on saying they saw you and your zord blow up taking out that meteor. What are you...a ghost?"

Violet pauses to turn back and face Her Highness, "I am not a spirit, no."

"Then spill it! You couldn't have repaired it that quickly!"

"If you insist."

"I do!"

"All Zangyack ships follow a standard design." Violet turned back to the monitor as he brought up schematics of a Zangyack Warship. "I can override their systems and cross patch them into my Ranger systems to turn any ship in the fleet into my new Gokai Vehicle, or overrise several to create my Giant Robo."

Nicole stares at the screen blinking, "Does that mean you could turn the entire fleet into Violet Gokai Ohs?"

Violet nods, "In theory, and with enough power yes. Unfortunately each New Gokai Suit can only over ride 5 ships."

"So...if you needed too your team could convert up to 15 ships currently?"

"That is correct."

"Awesome!"

"It pleases me to heard Your Highness approves."

"Please just call me Nicole."

"I can not do that, Your Highness."

+++++++++++++++++Error! The Birth of the Gokai Riders+++++++++++++++++

"Error!"

"Again!" Marvelous growls as he sets his ring over his driver.

"Right!" Don following suit.

"Error!"

"Again!"

"It's over Marvelous," Joe cuts in.

"It's can't be over," Marvelous sounded almost panicked, "I-I need to be a Rider."

"It's a nice power up Marvelous," Ahim offers, "But we don't need it."

"Yeah we have 34 others power ups as well!" Luka adds.

Marvelous ignores them, "Again."

"Error."

Defeated he drops into his chair, his voice low, "It can't be over...there are still so many Phantoms, there is still Bakeneko, they are destroying dreams," cracks of violet energy started to form across Marvelous and everyone gasped, all eyes turning to Nicole, save Marvelous who continued to stew in his growing despair.

"How is this even possible, he has no phantom, how can he still be a Gate," Don wondered before focusing on Nicole, "Nicole-san DO SOMETHING!"

"M-ME? What makes you think I can do anything?"

"Because that's what you do, you come up with plans to save everyone," Joe says calmly, "Now save Marvelous."

"Okay! Okay!" Nicole started breathing heavily as she shut her eyes tight and rubbed her temples, "Let me think."

"Hurry!"

"Marvelous is getting worse!"

"Got it!" Nicole exclaimed suddenly.

Marvelous' head snapped up as the cracks quickly evaporated, her face unusually excited, "R-Really?"

"Okay, okay," Nicole was hyperventilating so Violet and Ahim helped her find a seat while Luka handed her a glass of water. "T-Thanks Luka-san."

"No problem."

"Okay, okay," Nicole's breath was still a little short and she was still rubbing her temples, "Bear with me on this I need to go though the thread out loud, I haven't had a lot of time to work out the nuances in my head."

Marvelous smiles, "I'm sure, whatever it is will be brilliant."

Nicole purred, "Marvelous..."

Clearing her throat her breathing normalized and she stopped pressing her temples.

"Okay so let's review how Kamen Rider Wizard, and by extension the Gokai Rider, powers work."

"Okay."

"A person with some sort of magical potential, a Gate, is pushed to despair, this creates a Phantom, but if their will is strong enough they can fight back, reclaim their lives, and subjugate the Phantom, using it as a source for their mana."

Everyone nods, Violet listens curiously.

"We also know that that energy can be extracted or exhausted but simple rest can recover their power."

"But if the Phantom is gone there is no source to recover from," Doc adds.

"I'm getting to that!"

"S-Sorry."

"It's ok...now as I was saying, a Rider's power comes from mana, from magic, right?"

"Right," Marvelous says unsure where this was going.

"Well Kamen Rider isn't the only source for magic is it, can anyone else think of another?"

"MagiRanger!" everyone says together as Marvelous scrambles to grab the MagiRed key from the chest, it glows at his touch.

Nicole snatches it up and places it back, "No use your buckle."

Looking curious Marvelous stands before tapping the top of the buckle, the Magi Red Key spinning out, looking trapped behind the glad of the Driver.

"You already have the Greater Power of the Magi Rangers so you have already proven you understand how Courage in Magic, ans what is courage if not another name for Hope, for a drive to push through even a seemingly hopeless situation and clutch your dream!" Nicole accentuated her point by reaching for the sky and grasping an invisible ball of light in her hand.

Marvelous smirked.

"Now Marvelous reach deep inside, find that courage and grab it with your own hands, it's what priates do!"

"Alright!" Marvelous closed his eyes his smile growing as he slowly moved his hand toward the driver, the MagiRed key glowing as he flicked the sides to reset the hand.

"Shabadoobie, Touch to Shinka. Shabadoobie, Touch to Shinka."

**"Shinka!"**

**"Aka Aka Aka, Aka Aka"**

**"Gokai Rider – Red!" ****Marvelous called as the magic seal, now pattered after Magi Ranger's finished its pass across him.**

**"You did it!"**

**"Amazing!"**

**Red closed the distance to Nicole, resting a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you."**

**Nicole purred before looking to Don, "Now Don do you think you can build a Driver?"**

**"M-Maybe? Why?"**

**Nicole looked to Joe and Luka, "Because I think that's the only thing holding back Gokai Riders Blue and Yellow. They have each tapped that power but they never had the benefit of a driver or a Phantom to open the door, they have tried to reach into the fire of Courage with bare hands and been burned."**

**Don nods.**

**"Um..." Ahim squeaks, "What about me," looking down softly, "I have never manifest a Rider form, not even once, can I still become one?"**

**Nicole shrugs, "I don't see why not, there is a Pink MagiRanger. We goth MagiShine as well so we should be able to field a 6****th**** as well."**

**"Like me? I can become a rider?"**

**Nicole looks confused at herself, "Mia?"**

**Nicole's poster shifts to a more submissive and humble one, "Well it's just..."**

**Then shifts back, "...go on Mia."**

**Then back to Mia's stance, "W-Well, Marvelous-sama-taichi will have the Gokai Riders, you and Gai-sama have Gold mode, but I...I have nothing..."**

**"Neither do I," Jealoushitto muses, "Now that I think about it."**

**Nicole looked thoughtful, "Hummm...dunno about you Jealoushitto, you never tested your courage like we did...****well not officially, you know...from Kai...MagiRed...But we only have six key so it seems kind of moot...at least until..."**

**"Until Your Highness?"**

**"Basco still has the MagiMother and WozardFire keys, the last two of the official MagiRanger set. I imagine once we recover them however it's worth a try," she smirks looking to Violet, "Heck even you might be eligible."**

**Violet scoffed, crossing his arms, "I don't need a power up."**

**Nicole shrugs, "Suit yourself." before turning back to Doc, "So what do you think, can you make 4 Drivers?"**

**Don nods, "In time."**

Luka smirks wrapping her arm around Doc with a large grin, "Well thanks to all our new treasure you should have more then enough money to get any equipment you need."

"Speaking of," Violet smirks, "I've decided what to spend my share on."

Everyone groaned, "What is it?"

"The True Heir does not have the safest or best environment to be incubated in, I'm going to upgrade the hospital equipment with Zangyack technology as well as it's defenses."

Nicole chuckles, "I'm totally cool with you using your spoils to make a hospital safer and better equipped."

Luka smiles, "Agreed."

The others all followed suit in turn with agreement.

+++++++++++++++++Escalating Bounties+++++++++++++++++

"You return not only without the God Eye but without the Greater Powers?!" Warz fumed, "Idiots!"

"Yes, boss," Barizorg bows.

"It wasn't our fault," Insarn protests.

"Oh?" Warz looked curious, "Then who?"

"We had Basco and his troops on the run when the pirate's ship open fire on on boss."

"We had assumed the pirates were already on the trail of the God Eye, that their ship was empty."

"We would have destroyed it once done with Basco sir if not for the monkey."

"Monkey?"

"Sally, former first mate of Basco, though both sides were fired on."

"You failed because of a monkey, unbelievable!"

"Clearly we have underestimate the ape," Damaras notes.

"BARIZORG!"

"Yes, boss?"

"See that this does not happen again, raise her bounty to enough for the Bounty Hunters to take notice but not enough for them to put her above the real menace."

Barizorg salutes, "Yes boss."

"Sir?" Damaras interrupts.

"Yes Damaras?"

"I do have some good news. Spy's report they have found the source of our bounties, we do not know where the money is hidden but we have tracked the originators...it is Don Doggier and Nicole Blecker."

"Nani?! Those two?! DAMARAS teach them a lesson. Their bounties must come second only to that traitor Basco and the Violet colored terrorist!"

"At once sir."

+++++++++++++++++Rebirth+++++++++++++++++

Nicole sauntered into Don's room, purring as she licked her lips, "You wanted to see myow?"

"You don't need to be so...forward, I'm not a cat right now, I don't have those same feelings."

Nicole licks her lips, "Ah but I can't forget," slipping over ad pressing her body against his with a purr, "your scent lingers in my nose." gently nipping at his ear.

Then Doc shot her, stumbling back Nicole drops to her knees, "N-Nani?!"

Nicole's body shivered, shark, loosing a couple inches as her fur thinned, but only a little. Digigrade legs straightened and firmed up and paws stretched out into clawed hands and feet with pads on their bases. Nicole growled as her muzzle pulled in, revealing a furry but human face as she took several heavy breaths as her changes settled.

Don offered a hand to help her up, "That should help."

"Nya?" Nicole said confused as she stood upright, "H-human? H-How?"

Doc smiles, "One step closer at least."

"Still...how?"

"I theorized you couldn't change back because of your pregnancy, that combined with Insarn's modifications made things harder on you then the others. But with the child born I was able to recalibrate the device. I'll need more time before I can fully return you to normal but it's a start."

Nicole wrapped her arms around Doc purring, "Thank you Doc-san, this means sooooo much!"

Doc smiles, "Who said that was it?"

"N-Nani?!"

"Transform."

"O...Okay." Nicole said unsure, "Gokai Change!"

"Gooooookaiger!"

"Ok, now what?" Silver wondered.

"Now power down, both of you"

"Eh?!"

"Just do it."

"Okay."

And as Silver and Gold power down they gasp, as a cat eared girl (and tailed) stared at Nicole, and both jumped.

"Mia-san?"

"Nicole-sama?"

Doc smiled, "Thanks to a special cloth Chief had I was able to finish your body Nicole-san, happy birthday!"

They both turned to Doc purring and laughing, "Doc-san!"

Before they pounced him.


	35. Epic 24: Are We Not (Wo)Men?

Epic 24: Are We Not (Wo)Men?

Doc shook his fist in triumph as his dart hit the board, non of them were bullseyes but just hitting the board was a big success, especially while wearing Marvelous weighted bracelet. "Let's all eat out today."

"That would be nice on occasion." Ahim smiles.

"I want to try rotating sushi." Luka adds enthusiastically, "Apparently the sushi spins around and around."

"I want curry since I never got to have any." Marvelous inserts as he noogies Navi (try saying that 3 times fast!)

"I could go for that too!" Luka adds.

"Ow ow ow. That hurts!"

"Uki!"

"You always want bandannas," Nicole chuckles.

"Uki!"

"Some of that too," Luka adds.

"I want chicken wings." Joe suggests.

"Count me in!"

"I could go for Nicole-san's pizza," Jealoushitto adds.

"Ooooooh!"

"Fish!" Nicole and Mia purr.

"You always want fish!" Luka grumbles, "Though I could go for some fish too."

"Wait a moment, everyone!" Gai jumps in as he leaps to his feet and run to the center of the room to Gokai Change, "Let's have takoyaki!" he exclaims.

"Takoyaki?!" Ahim asks confused.

"Takoyaki?!" Navi repeats.

"Count me in for all of it!" Luka smiles.

"Luka-san are you feeling alright?" Doc says walking over to feel her forehead.

She bats it away, "I'm just hungry, no big deal."

"Oh boy," Nicole says suddenly, all eyes on her.

"Nani?! Nani nani?!"

Nicole flusters, "I was just thinking. Traditionally dragons tend to have massive appetites, downing entire cows, horses, and the like. Which of course makes sense given their size. Seems like Luka's nee form comes with such a metabolism even though she can shrink down to a smaller form."

Luka looks sheepishly, "Come to think of it," her mind reflecting back to the morning, "When I woke up this morning I was in dragon form, nearly crushed inside my room until I could concentrate enough to shrink down."

Nicole nods, "So it is as I thought, your full dragon form is your true form, its what you default to and what your metabolism will run off of."

"Mou!" Luka huffs as she rests her hand on a hand and puffs out a burst of flame, "You need to find a way to fix this Doc-san."

"I'm looking over my analysis but I can't fix anything right away."

"Mou!" Luka says pushing to her feet as she slips off her sweater and makes her way to the up toward the deck discarding clothes as she goes.

"Luka-san where are you going," Nicole calls out as she runs after Jealoushitto following.

The two emerged into the deck just as Luka shifts to her dragon form and starts to take flight Nicole and Jealoushitto quickly leaping onto her back as they wrap cling to her scales to hold on.

"Nani?!" Luka twists her head and neck as she starts flapping her wings to hover looking back to see her riders, "What are you two doing?"

"Can you land please?" Nicole pleads.

"Mou," Luka says with a puff of flame as she banks right and head for the mountain side setting down as she shrinks down to a more normal size, pulling we wings about her as a modesty cloak.

"Now what was that all about."

"I was worried about you, I know your not used to being...inhuman...and things have only gotten worse since the last movie."

Jealoushitto bows, "I know the feeling, the Earthlings look at me and are afraid, no matter how many times I save them."

Nicole nods, "Same here."

"How do you...deal with it..." Luka opens, "It was one thing to be hated as a pirate but...they look at me like a monster...and now I've got the appetite of one...I can't even sleep in my own room anymore! I'll have to sleep on the deck just so I don't wake up cramped into a small room."

Nicole looks around, "That might not be enough...not for a dragon. They tend to prefer caves and being surrounded by wealth."

"Ah mou!" Luka sighs as she shifts back to dragon form turning her back to them, "Just leave me alone..."

"Luka-san," Nicole says softly, moving around toward Luka's head.

"I said leave me alone," she says sweeping her tail sending the two flying then gasps turning around to see the two getting back to their feet, "I'm a danger to everyone around me!"

"Get off it!" Nicole says bringing a hand across Luka's muzzle, then immediately regrets it as she pulls her throbbing hand back, "Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"S-Sorry..." Luka says looking away.

"Look," Nicole says coming over and gently stroking Luka's muzzle gently, "things have changed but it's not permanent, doc will fix it. You just have to hold it together through the hard time."

Jealoushitto nods, "I don't know what I would do without all of you. For a time I considered just lying down in the trash and waiting to be throw into a landfill to die. After all Zangyack is my home and I've betrayed them."

"Yeah but that's different, your still yourself, but look at me, I've changed so much I don't even recognize myself. You can imagine what that's like."

Nicole rose a brow, "Seriously?"

"What?"

She motions to her body, "Do I need to turn this into a clip show? Let's start with how I came to this world. Remember I'm a man outside of Japan. But since day one I was forced into the form of a woman that became more and more alien with each Greater Power. Then I got turned into a cyborg. Then a werecat...which I'm still partially stuck as. Not to mention the entire sharing a body with Mia for the last 2 dozen episodes and 2 feature length movies! And that's not even going into the animal instincts, the looks I get from normal people, the overwhelming urge to mate, or the desire to walk around stark raving nude. For Fawkes sake the first thing I did when Don-san gave me my own body, finally, was double team him with Mia-san."

Luka looks away ashamed, "S-Sorry Nicole-san," her voice softer now, "H-How do you deal with it?"

"I remind myself it will eventually all work out, I have to believe it will, or I would have went crazy months ago."

Jealoushitto put one comforting hand on Nicole shoulder and Luka's muzzle, "I wish there was something I could do the help, but I can definitely relate...save for all the girly stuff of course. But I can definitely relate to how people react to you."

"Mou, it's all so bleak."

Nicole purrs, "That why you gotta look on the bright side."

"Bright side?"

Nicole purrs as she runs over the a tree scaling it with ease and crouching on a sturdy branch, "for all the down sides I have incredibly speed and agility. My senses are sharp as nails, hell Doc-san and I found your lair by scent alone. And you...you can fly, breath fire, you can STILL shrink down and interact with the crew, oh and your powerful enough to fight on MagiDragon's level, and the best part...you can fly."

Luka looked back to her wings, flapping them slightly, "Y-Yeah...that is cool."

Nicole sniffed the air, smiling wider, "And your comrades will never abandon you," she glanced behind her as she called out, "Come on out guys."

Luka looked confused but it cleared up quickly as she saw Marvelous-taichi emerges into the clearing from the forest around them, even Violet was there.

"We we're worried about Luka-san," Ahim flusters.

"Everyone," Luka's voice trembles tears rolling down her face.

"Are you still hungry Luka-san?" Don said nervously as he made his way over, his hand behind his back.

She nodded, "But don't worry I'm not nearly as bad as on the ship, I would never eat my Comrades."

He shook his head as he held out his hands were a rather large aspirin was held, "That isn't it. I made this for you."

Luka tilted her head curiously, "What is it."

"As soon as you left Doc ran off to his lab," Joe says casually.

"It's an energy pill," Doc looks away, "I'm sorry I can't fix you right away but for the mean time this should alleviate your hunger pain without having to eats 6-9 cows a day."

Luka's massive tongue lapped up the pill with a smile then grimaced, "Tastes like a battery wrapped in old socks, belch!"

"I'll work on the taste, promise."

Nicole purrs as she wraps an arms around Doc, "Not bad for a rush job!" then looked to Luka curiously, "How's it working."

She looks down, her voice low, "Still hungry."

"Give it a couple minutes to hit your stomach and release it's effects."

Luka nods, her voice more subdued, "Thank you Doc-san."

Doc flusters, "Your a comrade, I'm just helping you reach for your dreams."

Luka looks away, "Thank you."

Marvelous came over next, a hand on Nicole's shoulder, "Any idea what Basco or Warz Gil is up too or can we take the day off? Help Luka-san settle into her new form?"

Nicole tilts her head in thought as she strokes her chin, "Hum, let me think."

"I'm from the Zangyack Agency," a strange 3 headed creature started as he present his card to Warz Gil, "I'm Sen-den!" he announced before moving to a white board with his plan drawn out on it, "I will now give a presentation for how I will take over the Earth."

Warz watched curiously, as a Gormin pointed out each part as Sen-den got to them.

"We will impress the Earthlings with Zangyack's awesomeness. If they loose all will to resist..."

Part of Warz was loosing interest and would like nothing better then to nod off, all the talk was boring him, but on the other hand Violet's broadcasts were drawing more and more people to the cause, if this plan worked it could help win back the empire so he leaned in and payed close attention.

"...then we can take over the Earth without using military-"

"Sen-den, enough!" Damaras interrupted, "We understand your presentation. Deploy already!"

"As you command," Sen-den bows in respect.

"Wait!" Warz cuts in, then turns to Insarn, "Doesn't this one get defeated pretty quickly, what can you do to amplify his powers."

Insarn jumps, "Um...give me a moment to-" She is cut off as the monitor comes to life with another Violet Broadcast.

"Greeting's great Zangyack Empire! I'm back to once more shine a light on the current royalty and The True Heir and ask you to choose a side."

Warz grumbles, "Mooooou, can't we even turn the monitors off."

"Today I want to talk about something of legend, The God Eye, the legendary treasure that can grant one wish, may have tried for it, none have returned alive...until Her Highness and her merry band of Pirates sought it out."

"Afraid not sir," Damaras apologizes.

"Of course I would be remiss if I did not mention I sought it out as well, along with the Privateer Basco ta Jolokia and our own Insarn, Sugokaigers, and Barizorg, Warz Gil's personal bodyguard. Let's be honest, you would have too if the Ghost Ship it resided on was in your area. But my own participation is not the good part. No! While Her Highness and I sought the treasure and the pirates took another path Basco's forces and 'His Highness' clashed in the holding area and they could not even hold off one privateer!"

The screen filed with footage from the hold, clearly filed from the Violet Hope based on angle and carefully edited to remove any shots of the Galleon's assault or the Ranger Clones."

"INSARN!" Warz fumed.

"I swear he had 9 Rangers with him and the support fore of the Galleon."

"But enough of 'His Highness' and his incompetence, the real story is what happened after they recovered the God Eye."

"Barizorg? I know you won't lie to me."

Barizorg salutes, "Insarn tells the truth. The footage has been carefully edited."

"Nani?" Sen-den turned to watch the broadcast, "It's him again!" shaking his fist in rage, "My mortal enemy!"

"Nani?!" Warz said confused, "Mortal enemy?"

The footage shifts to showcase the Gokai Oh vs Imposter Oh battle.

"Even after a tough battle against Los Dark, Captain of the Ghost Ship, a spirit who had trapped us all in the land of the dead, and then tried to kill all of us, Her Highness, included what does she do but risk her own life to pull Los Dark from the wreckage and then use her great powers and heart to bring this spirit back to life. That's right Her Highness spared an enemy who show nothing but contempt and a desire to kill her and not only saved his life. But 'His Highness?'"

"Of course! We each operate on improving the image of our cause, but while I serve the crown he serves that False Heir!"

The footage shifts back to a replay of the several Action Commanders Warz had rigged to be human bombs.

"He can't even show a basic respect for life for his own Action Commanders!"

Warz smirks as he looks to Sen-den, "When then your in luck, Gokai Violet operates out of Earth along side those damned pirates."

"Nani?!" Sen-den says confused, "I just saw him back home, when did he get here?"

"Eh?!" Warz says confused, "He has _been _here!"

Insarn works hard to hold back her smirk, 'Always have backups.'

"Oh but it doesn't end there dear viewer. Now this next bit of news even surprised me! You see I had managed to recover the God Eye and gave it to Her Highness expecting her to use it for something like to restore her true human form, undoing the damage of the brilliant scientist Insarn and the war mongering idiot Warz Gil, but what she did instead is hard for me to even contemplate to this day."

"Shhhhh!" Warz cuts in, "This could be important, now watching the monitor intently."

The screen shifted to a view of a vibrant planet in deep space, a Zangyack fleet opening fire for an orbital bombardment only for it to hit an invisible barrier doing nothing, "Recognize this planet? No. You shouldn't it came into being rather suddenly. Yes my people Her Highness not only wished a vibrant and resource full WORLD into existence but wish that it be immune to assaults by outside forces. She wished for a world where all those orphaned by war could not only live but thrive, free of the oppressive yoke of a corrupt empire."

"N-Nani?!" Warz completely flipped his top, "Nani nani nani?!"

The familiar end screen came up next, Warz on one side and Nicole on the other, as Violet weighed each image in his hands, as if he were a human scale, "Which side will you choose?"

"We'll be back later after we eat miss Luka-sama," Mia gives a polite bow, "Please join us once you're new den is comfortable."

Luka nods as she stretches out her wings testing out the breadth of cave, the glean of sweat visible on everyone save Nicole and Mia, who were panting.

Nicole wavered, looking about ready to collapse and was leaning heavily on Jealoushitto, "Y-You sure you like this place...it's kinda w-warm?"

Luka nods, "Feels great to me."

"Guess I shouldn't be surprise-" Nicole tried to say before passing out, Marvelous and Joe lifting her up as they started to lead the group out.

"N-Nicole-san!" Luka says worried.

"D-Don't worry," Mia says panting, "Just a bit too h-hot for a girl in f-fur."

Luka nods unsure as the other make their way out, all save Violet, to which she tilts her head curiously, "Violet-san? Aren't you warm? Don't you need to stalk Nicole-san and Mia-san."

"I'm not their stalker, I'm their Royal Guard!"

"Whatever," Luka snickers as she lays out on her side, "So what do you want, you haven't really shown much interest is any of us."

Violet calmly starts to walk around Luka taking in her form, "Very true, but I know you care for Her Highness, you would not let her come to harm...As for the heat my suit is keeping me quite cool."

"Yes?" Luka says warily.

"And this for is very impressive."

"Thank you?"

Violet moves to one of Luka's forearms, slipping a strange bracer onto it, "Good then you can make use of this."

Luka paws at it curiously, "Violet what is this."

"It's an armor system, as long as you are in this form, activating it will cover you in armor that will allow Gokai Oh to link up with you. Thus increasing your fire power against any future threats."

Luka paws at it again curiously, "Really?"

"Care to give it a try, if my suit sensors are correct this cave exits into the volcano, you can fly out that way."

Luka shrugs as she taps the bracer armor plates spreading out across her body as she turns and starts to run down the cave Violet chasing after as Luka breaks though a think cave wall and lets out a dragon screech as she pull up and flies out of the volcano. Flapping her wings as she hovers over the magma flow. Her talons tapping her new armor before pulling her wings in, spiraling down into the lava, while shrinking down, her wings closing about her like a cloak as she lands next to Violet, the armor shrinking to fit.

"Niiiice," Luka smiles as she opens her wings up, "Ohhh it also counts as clothing!"

"I expect you to use it wisely to protect Her Highness...anything else you do with it I couldn't care less as long as Her Highness is protected."

Luka rolls her eyes, "I get it."

"Now if you'll excuse me I have upgrades to make to Gokai Oh and Navi Oh, as well and convincing Gai to call out GouJyuDrill so I can upgrade it."

Luka followed Violet as he started walking out, "What are you doing to our Gokai Vehicles," She asked suspesiously.

Violet smirked, "How do you feel about having Free Joker's shields?"

"Nani?!"

Violet chuckles, "While you were all stowing your gold and getting ready for the fight with Los Dark I was copying the ships systems. Unfortunately they wont integrate with your Gatai Systems but still giving then shields in their ship forms should dramatically increase Her Highness survival chances."

Luka smirks patting Violet's back, "You're not as bad as you act Violet-san."

"Whatever."

"There it is! There it is! There it is!" Gai exclaims as he points to a food cart up ahead, "The takoyaki from that shop is the best!"

"Just remember to keep your eyes open for the Action Commander, it took a while in the original time line but he'll practically walk up to us and give up...he's not that strong. Heck his propaganda isn't very powerful either, a real joke."

"Hey, shopkeeper!" Marvelous calls as they gather around the shop, "9 Orders please."

"Nine?!" the older shop owner coughs, "O-Of course!" as he begins preparing food.

"You're talking about Sen-den right?" Jealoushitto inserts, "As I recall his powers of persuasion are actually quite powerful. Most Action Commanders joined the fleet because of him, myself included."

"Seriously? He just throws fliers around and bluntly taps them to you. Heck his best attack is an energy wave that forms visible words in the air and it didn't even phase you when he hit you with it."

Jealoushitto looks thoughtful a minute as Marvelous bits into the first order, "Hummm now that you mention it it did seem like that at first...but after a bit."

"Amazing!" Marvelous says suddenly as he takes his first bit, "shopkeeper this is really good!"

He bows as he prepares the next one, "Thank you sir, always nice to hear a customers likes the family recipe."

Nicole growls just before she is handed her own bowl, "Great a delayed effect brain washing Action Commander, let's just end it quick when he shows up," she shivers, "I'm really tired of mind rape."

"Agreed!" everyone says in unison.

As Nicole takes her bite she purrs.

Mia smiles as she pets Nicole's head, "I think that means Nicole-sama likes your food as well mister."

"Thank you! Thank you!" as he serves Gai next.

"Anything else you know about this Action Commander, Nicole-san, Jealoushitto-san?" Gai asks.

They both shake their heads, Marvelous and Nicole pacing about as each one in turn get their serving and sing it's praise, ending on Jealoushitto.

"Amazing!" Jealoushitto coos as he cheeks turn red in delight and he starts to wolf down the meal. "Please shopkeeper-san make me your pet and teach me the secrets of your wonderful art!"

"Pet?"

Ahim smiles, "You mean apprentice Jealoushitto-san."

"Right! Right! Apprentice! My apologies!"

The man looks thoughtful, "Hummmm, I'm not sure."

Jealoushitto takes the man's hand in his and peers deep into his eyes with intense determination, "Oh please teach me your mastery. I would like to take your art and one day open the first space takoyaki stand."

The man looks thoughtful some more.

"A space takoyaki stand does sound nice," Ahim notes, "a first beyond Earth."

"Well..." the man says after a moment, "I don't have a problem with it, but I'm not sure how mot-"

"Jealoushitto!" A voice suddenly calls.

All eyes turn to see Sen-den approach with a group of Gormin.

"I have found you, now where is that damn Vio-"

"Shut up," Marvelous cut him off, "We are having a meal."

"Oh...right...how rude of me," Sen-den humbles himself as he stand silent.

"This is really quite good," Mia purrs. "thank you shopekeeper-sama."

Everyone nods.

"Um..." Sen-den pips in.

"Still eating," Marvelous says annoyed.

Sen-den presses his fingers together ashamed, "Actually I was just going to ask if I could have on-"

He is once more interrupted by Marvelous Mobirate going off.

Marvelous growls as he answers it, "Hello?"

"Marvelous-san!" Navi responds in a panic, "There is a Phantom in your area."

Marvelous sighs, "On my way." as he sets his half finished meal down as he pull Don off by his collar, "Come on Doc-san."

"Some people have no sense of civility," Sen-den sighs as the shopkeeper comes over with a serving, "thank you sir."

The others all nod as the Gokaigers pay for their meals and Sen-den pays for his and his men.

"What can you expect from a group that is born for despair?" Nicole says with a sage nod.

the large group moving to some near picnic tables to finish their food like civilized aliens. Being the first to start it should be no surprise the Gokaigers are first to finish, Sen-den stopping his meal to run around to their table and holding out his hands for the trash, "Please, allow me."

Ahim nods as she hands over hers, the rest following suit as Sen-den takes the trash over to a near bin before returning to his own meal.

"I have to say Sen-den out of all the Action Commanders your the first will to suffer though an entire impromptu luncheon, maybe you aren't so ba-" She paused looking over to see Violet and Luka approach, Luka getting her own before the two see the two parties, everyone tensing.

"Violet," Sen-den growls.

Nicole sighs, "Me and my big mouth," as she reaches for her Gokai Touch.

"Wont you please join us for lunch."

And everyone relaxes as Luka makes her way over, sitting with her crew.

"Sorry, I don't eat." Violet says casually before turning to the stand owner, "You might want to move to somewhere safer."

He nods as he closed up his stand and starts to move off, waving to both side, "Come back soon."

"We will," They all wave.

Nicole rises now, moving to the Zangyack table and starts to collect their trash, "Please let me this time."

Which of course they let her. Each side now waiting patiently on Luka who quickly finishes her meal, disposes of her trash and the two sides move off, taking up fighting stances, Violet casually moving to stand with the Gokaigers.

"Where were we." Nicole wonders.

Sen-den thrusts out a finger, pointing to Violet, "My eternal rival! I have come to destroy you and your allies to restore the honor of the Zangyack Empire, and to enlighten the people of earth to the glory of joining of their own free will!"

"I'll take you down in ten seconds flat."

"Wait!" Mia suddenly, and out of characteristically, shouts as she runs between both groups, throwing out her hands. Her gaze turning to Sen-den first, "You seem reasonable. Can't we resolve this without violence?" then she looks to Violet, "How are we suppose to win the hearts of the Zangyack people if we resort to violence all the time."

Sen-den and Violet look thoughtful.

"A good point."

"Well said Your Highness."

Stepping forward the two extend their hands and shake on it.

"Alright," Sen-den nods, "A battle of hearts then.

Violet nods, "I accept."

Of course by now the Gormin had had enough and opened fire.

"Gokai Change!"

"Gooooookaiger!"

And surprisingly Sen-den fought with the Gokaigers during the short lived battle against the Gormin.

"Perhaps I misjudged you," Violet says impressed as they stood over the bodies of the Gormin.

"There is no excuse for rudeness."

"We're going to help Marvelous-san with the Phantoms," Nicole waves, "Come on everyone."

Violet and Sen-den nod as the others run off.

"Good people of the Empire!" Sen-den's broadcast brought a smile to Warz face as he tuned into it.

While things had not gone as he had hoped broadcasts from Earth, at least what parts he could pick up, were praising the Empire. Clearly Sen-den had done his job even if he never did face down the pirates.

"Today I had the chance to meet this Gokai Violet on his base of operations Earth, as well as meet 'Her Highness' and what I have to say is of the utmost importance."

Warz leaned in smiling.

Sen-den bows low, prostrating himself before the audience, "Sorry! I was completely wrong on this issue! Her Highness is a true rare soul. A woman of unequaled grace and purity. Let me explain. You see I came to earth to defeat Zangyack's enemies, including Her Highness, only to be reminded that not all battles are fought with weapons. Without leveling a single shot she brought Violet to a stop and Violet and I had a civilized discussion and I can tell you, from the bottom of my heart and soul that Her highness is the rightful mother to the True Heir, I have confirmed this with documents in fact! Behold!"

Sen-den held up a paper, on it declared a legal marriage between Warz Gil and Nicole Blecker.

"See here, this document proves she is the legal wife of His Highness. Further more medical records confirm that the child, right now in the care of dedicated Earth doctors, is of the Prince's blood and Her Highness setting to rest finally the rum-"

The screen went dark as Warz pounded his fists on his console, "INSARN!" he howled, "I told you to burn that document!"

She shrugged, "I did. But it was an official Zangyack document clearly some copy was stored in the archive. I assure you I passed along your order to burn all evidence. It is clearly someone in the archives who dropped the ball."

Warz growled, as he shook in rage. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

Once more Insarn had to hid her glee, 'Though keeping a copy of the original didn't hurt. Nor giving that copy to Violet for safe keeping.'

Warz drooped back into his seat as all energy drained out of him, "funya~"


	36. Epic 25: Pirates and Ninjas

Epic 25: Pirates and Ninjas

Luka yawned as she woke, wings stretching wide as she stretched, but as her vision cleared she spied something nestled near her neck.

"N-Nicole-san?" her voice soft so as to not wake the catgirl, "Why are you here?"

"She slipped in last night to keep you company," It was Violet, leaned against a wall with his arms crossed.

"N-Nicole-san," Luka's voice quivered as she lifted Nicole in her hand, the catgirl turning over as she slept soundly, a hint of of worry in her voice, "She doesn't look very good."

"Of course not, she's a cat, in a volcanic cave, I did what I could to keep her hydrated but if you weren't planning to get up soon I'd have to take her away."

Luka blinked as she slipped the sleeping catgirl onto her back and moved slowly, carefully toward the main exit, Violet following.

"Aren't you tired?" Luka glances over to Violet as they exit the cave, "you were up all night."

"My batteries are a little low," he joked, "But Her Highness is priority."

"Well I can take care of her from here, you go rest."

Violet paused looking Luka over before turning off, "I suppose you can. I'll see you in a few hours."

Luka looked around, it was still early, the others probably weren't even having breakfast yet. As she walked though the forest however she heard Nicole start to purr and then slowly felt her stirring, but the lake river was just up ahead. As Nicole uncured herself she found herself sleeping on soft cool grass by a river side. Her mouth dry she leaned over and greedily started lapping up the water as her ears turns about listening.

"Thank you Nicole-san," a scaly hand started to stroke her hair and back, making her purr once more as she finished drinking and dropped into a crouch looking around, Luka in her smaller form was crouched next to her holding a large fish by it's tail in her claws.

"Nyan!" Nicole mewl about to pounce before Luka tossed the fish Nicole catching it in her mouth and then pinning it to the ground as she dove into devouring it.

Luka chuckled, "Things sure have changed from the beginning."

Nicole looked up confused from her half eaten meal, "Nya?"

Luka stat down, dangling her feet in the water as she continued to pet Nicole who went back to her meal, Luka laughing softly, "When this all started none of us really knew what to make of the girl of the future with the broken Gokai Touch who demanded she was really a guy. Now look at us, a dragon and a cat alone in the forest hunting for our dinner...thank you?"

Nicole licked her face clean as she started to groom her fur, pausing a moment to look up to Luka, "For what?"

"For staying with me, I know my den isn't exactly an ideal place for a catgirl."

"Oh forget about it," Nicole said with a dismissive wave, "What are comrades for, besides it's nyot like I'm alone, we all agreed we would take turn keeping you company until Doc can fix this."

Luka chuckled tossing another fish to Nicole who caught it in mid air before dropping to the ground to finish it.

"But it was your idea I'm sure."

Nicole remains silent a moment, "You're our comrade...if I didn't suggest it, one of the others would have, I'm sure."

As Nicole finished her meal she returned to her grooming, Luka tilting her head as she watched Nicole curiously.

"You know he's lucky to have you."

"Nya?"

"You're son, I never thought I'd look forward to a Zangyack Prince taking the throne but your son has a great mother."

"Mia's the real mother, she has the original body, besides I'm not planing to stick around long enough to raise a child, I want to go home."

"I know!" Luka says quickly, "I know," her voice softer, "And I'll do everything I can to get you home. I was just thinking...you know...if you did have to stay here...for a while...that you would make a great mother. B-Besides you and Mia are both the mother in my eyes, you shared the pregnancy and the birth after all." Luka paused tilting her head in thought, "Speaking of that...what did you name him?"

Nicole stood up, her grooming finished and began stretching out her back and limbs, "Haven't" she said plainly as she brought one leg up to touch her nose then the other before transitional into a backward cartwheel, "Mia and I are waiting till he's out of the incubator, and healthy, before naming him," her voice got softer and distant as she looked to her feet, "It's still not 100% sure he will survive, even with the equipment upgrades Violet provided."

Luka's voice grew softer, "How much longer."

"Still a few months, it was really premature," a smile spreading over her lips as she rubbed her stomach, "But he has a strong will to live."

"Must get it from his mothers," Luka smiles, transitioning to a smirk, "And hey look at it this way once your male again, if your still stuck here, now he has a PROPER father."

Nicole smiles, "Thanks Luka-san."

Shifting back to dragon form Luka tilted her back toward Nicole, "Get on, I'll get us back to the Galleon, they should be just finishing breakfast right about now."

Nicole purred, climbing up onto Luka's back as they took flight, Nicole purring as she dug her claws into the plates of the armor to hold on, the Galleon just ahead as they closed in on the deck, Luka shifting down as they landed and headed through the door to the main cabin.

"Luka-san!" Doc said looking up from collecting the dishes, "You must be famished!"

Luka looked at her feet sheepishly, "Y-Yes."

"I'll get your vitamin."

Luka smiled as Doc slipped away just as Gai was pulling a pair of white board plastered with photos into the main cabin.

"Oh no!" Nicole tensed, "Not that episode."

Mia smiled, patting a seat next to her as the others started to gather around in chairs set out, "Not to worry Nicole-sama," she tapped her temple, "I'll know as soon as it happens, remember."

"Nani?" Jealoushitto says confused.

"Today is a two parter, while I'm not sure if the team up will actually happen because of all the powers Zangyack stole, if the same Action Commander shows up, and he has no reason not to, he has a family grudge against Earth, a lot of people are going to get hurt."

Now all eyes were on her as Doc returned handing the large pill to Luka who broke it up into smaller chunks and swallowed them down with a grimace, "Least it doesn't taste like battery acid AND old socks...just old socks!"

Doc looked away glumly, "Sorry Luka-san."

She elbowed him playfully, "It's ok Doc-san."

He smiled meekly as he took a seat, "T-Thanks."

Nicole took her seat last, as Mia smiled, looking to Gai, "Go on Gai-sama I'll let you know when we need to move."

"Alright!" Gai nods as he takes out some circle magnets, "We are going to study Super Sentai history!"

Doc, Ahim, Mia, Nicole, and Jealoushitto all smiled eagerly.

Eeeeh?!" Luka exclaimed annoyed as she slumped back into the couch, "Sounds like a pain."

Joe was impassive and bored, "We read your book, what more is there."

"I don't want to do it," Luka complained as Marvelous looked ready to fall asleep.

"That's no good-" Gai started.

"Come on everyone," Nicole interrupted, "We've been putting this off forever." She smiled to Gai, "Go on."

"Yes," Mia added politely, "We were planning to go over what powers we have and what powers Zangyack probably has just after the first movie, and look how much time has passed since then."

Marvelous glances over to the key box then nods to Gai and Nicole and Mia, "Go on, Gai-san."

"Mou," Luka moans.

Nicole pushed up standing next to Gai, "Come on everyone, I'll go on about what I know about Wizard as well since we have been fighting Phantoms a lot more often now."

"Fine," Luka protests.

"Thank you Nicole-san!"

"My pleasure Gai-san!"

"Well, first..." moving back to his white boards Gai began, "Let's review all the Grand Powers that we got. The first one we got was MagiRanger's MagiDragon." Gai opens, everyone takes a moment to reflect on MagiDragon's powers as he slaps a red O magnet over the MagiRanger picture.

"And what a perfect place to start," Nicole adds, "Because we recently figured out we could tap Wizard's power using the same Greater Power, allowing Marvelous-san to keep fighting Phantoms even though his own Inner Phantom was destroyed in the second movie."

"Um...where do the phantoms come from anyway?" Jealoushitto asks, "I don't remember any Action Commander with those powers."

"They don't come from Zangyack," Nicole starts, flipping over the white board and grabbing a marker from the base as she start drawing a series of Earths connected by colored lines, smiling sheepishly at Gai, "Sorry for hijacking your lesson Gai-san."

Gai smiles, waving his hand dismissively as he takes a seat, "No, no, no. Go on. I want to know this too."

Nicole flusters as she steps aside to show the board, it was a ring of 4 Earths, "Please forgive me but this is mostly speculation, I am by no means an expert on multiple-dimension theory. But to start there are 4 main universes. Ours of course is the Super Sentai universe but there are at least 3 other main realities. Kamen Rider, Power Rangers, and Metal Heroes."

"At least three?" Gai wonders.

Nicole nods, "If I were to count all the franchises in the Tokusatsu genre as a separate universe we would be here for day. Not to mention the ones that exist in only a written or animated form instead of life action, then I'd have to include things like Precure, and The Avengers!"

"Oh?" Gai says, still confused.

"Another thing to keep in mind is that usually each Sentai exists in their own continuity, with the exception of the Team Up movies, which aren't even in continuity with themselves! To simply things let's take a look at MagiRanger just to tie back to Gai and the Wizard Discussions. Let's say the adventures of Kai and his family that make up the season of MagiRanger are one reality."

She pauses to draw 2 smaller Earths branching off from one of the main ones.

"In this universe they had a team up with Deka Ranger," then points to the other, the only line between them connecting to the main earth before pointing to the other one, "And in this one they teamed up with Boukenger. They share the same history, that of the series but are not connected. Mainline Kai never experiences either movie and Deka Kai has no experience with Bouken Kai, and vice versa."

Then she drew a second line from the smaller Earths to the main one drawing arrow pointing to each as well as a line branching across the main earth to connect all 3 along a liner line in almost V or U shape.

"Enter Gokaiger, enter us, many fan theorize Gokaiger take place in the crossover movie or 'VS' universe, in short we are the ONLY season that bridges all 3 branches."

"I see," Doc nods curiously, "And the other Earths, are they the same with 2 branches? How do they connect to us."

Nicole smiles, "That where it get's complicated." She draws a similar diagram for a second Ears while wring SS on the main one of her first and KR on the new one, "Kamen Rider also has VS Movies, and seems to play by the same rules, EXCEPT..."

"Except?"

"In recent years the Kamen Rider universe have brought in characters from past and future Rider shows and those events seem to be relevant in later movies. Fan often call it the Decade effect because it all stared to happen after Kamen Rider Decade who is the Gokaiger, drawing powers of past Riders and changing into them. Though it should be noted his season proceeds ours but a couple years, if anything the writers of out show pirated his premise, and did it better!"

Everyone chuckles, as Nicole erases one of the Earths and moves it between the branches and main earths off on its own and separate from the rest, she also erases any lines connecting to the last Earth and redraws it a bit closer but still alone, creating something of a diamond pattern. Then she moves back to the 3rd Earth and writs MH on it.

"This is Metal Heroes Earth," she smiles sheepishly as she scratches the back of her head, "To be honest it's before my time, Metal Heroes was untimely supplant in it's time slot by Super Sentai and no new seasons have been produced since. One could argue 2 things. They heroes one and their reality became peaceful, or Evil one and they were destroyed. Given what I will get to later let's assume the former. Thus one could argue having your series canceled is good for everyone in it, they get to live a peaceful life with no more evil empires trying to take over Earth every year. So That's Metal Heroes off in it's own world, probably peaceful or not active enough to warrant a series and movies."

then she writs PR on the last Earth, "And then we have Power Rangers, in a similar boat to Metal Heroes but still active to this date. Unlike Super Sentai and Kamen Rider they have shared a single continuity from the beginning. So in a sense they already existed in a VS universe without the need of Decade of Gokaiger. But as you can see even though all four worlds are active and may have branches they are not connected."

Everyone nods.

"Enter the 3rd movie Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs Space Sheriff Gavan, of Metal Heroes. As Well as the second half of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, our successors, as well as Super Hero Tisen. All these involve a cross over with Metal Heroes and Super Sentai, the later also including Kamen Rider. Uniting the 3 worlds. And while Marvelous does seek the Greater Power of the Kamen Riders he does no such thing for Metal Heroes. And as I have said that very well may have been a ruse to defeat the enemy in Tisen so there may not even be a Rider Treasure."

"And where do you come from," Gai wonders.

Nicole smirks, drawing a circle around all 4 worlds that connect to a 5th with a TV set as an intermediary point.

"Presumably if I don't just come from a bad future of the combined worlds I come from a world outside the four that can only view events but not interact with them...until now."

Nicole bows as she flips the chart over and returns to her seat, "Thank you very much."

Everyone applauds, as Gai heads back to the photos, bowing to Nicole, "Thank you Nicole-san."

She purrs.

"Then..." Gai picks up a next red ring magnet, "Let's return to the Super Sentai review."

"Yeah!" Mia cheers, "I'm still a bit confused what powers we have lost to Zangyack."

Gai nods as he slaps a ring on Deka Ranger, "Next up was DekaRanger's Pat Striker."

Once again everyone took a moment to reflect.

"GaoRanger's GaoLion," Gai continues, giving everyone a moment to reflect.

"And using Shinkenger's power GaoLion transforms and combines to form...Shinken Gokai Oh."

"Wait a moment," Doc interrupts as he stands up moving to the board and looking them over.

"We use MagiRanger to turn into Wizard, and we used Deka Ranger to escape the other world, right?"

"SPD, the Power Rangers version of them, but yeah," Nicole corrects, tilting her head curiously, "What about it?"

"And the entire reason we become animals is because of Lion Tamer Org, in the first movie, right? Not to mention that Nicole's Custom Gao Ranger keys are alive."

All eyes widened as they looked to Doc, Joe speaking, "Are you saying?"

"I think the Grand Powers have played a part in our transformations, good and bad!"

"If that's true," Luka muses, eyes lighting up, "You can use them to change us back to normal!"

Nicole's face lights up as well as Doc nods, "I think so...at least I have a clue where to start now!"

"Um..." Ahim interrupts, "If that's true...doesn't it mean we still have transformations to come related to our other Grand Powers?"

Doc looks thoughtful a moment before sitting down, "P-Probably."

"Go on Gai," Marvelous says curiously. "Let's see where we stand."

"Right!" Gai nods as he grabs another magnet, "Well next was GekiRanger's Geki Beasts! And Gingaman! Furthermore Changeman, Flashman, and Maskman gave us their powers to protect them from Basco."

"None of which have a Gokai Oh formation," Nicole muses, "I wonder if the powers that actually trans form US are also the ones that transform Gokai Oh...if so...then only Shinkenger is unaccounted for, and well Hurricenger, but I suspect that Zangyack has that one."

"Go on Gai-sama."

Gai nods, "And next we have the one entrusted to me. TimeRanger...ZyuRanger...and AbaRanger's Grand Powers."

"Two, four, six, eight...that makes 12." Luka muses, "That sure was a lot of work."

"But but..." Gai interrupts, "We got almost as many when we fought Kurojuu Jiou. It's amazing!"

As Gai reveled in the moment everyone remembered there team up with the Goseigers.

"We received everyone's acknowledgment by fight with the Goseigers," Doc smiles.

Mia and Nicole growl, "Don't remind us."

Ahim and Luka each pull one of the girls close, "That's right it was pretty hard on you two wasn't it," Ahim comforts.

"Every time you guys defeated a key clone, if which there was close to 500," Nicole growls.

"It felt like a cement hammer to the stomach." Mia adds.

"And to make matters worse once it was all over we created 34 teams of Gokai variants, one for every singe past Sentai Warrior."

"I just wanted to die," both girls say together.

"Nicole-san." Luka hold her close trying to get her to stop shaking.

"Mia-san." Ahim doing the same for Mia.

Gai looks curious, "Was it really that bad?"

"Yes!" Both girls growl as they snap at Gai, "Worse!"

Gai look down at his feet ashamed, his voice barely a whisper, "S-Sorry...I should have helped...I would have if I had known..."

"It can't be helped," Joe muses, "You didn't have your powers yet."

"Um...actually I did..."

All eyes now looked angrily at Gai.

"It's ok," The girls say together.

"If a Silver Ranger had just suddenly shown up," Mia starts.

"I would have know what side he was on, but in the chaos it's not very likely I could have continued you guys, especially with the Sugokaigers muddying the water AND the Phantoms." Nicole finishes.

"Please continue Gai," Mia offers.

"O-Okay," Nervously Gai moves to the board with ore magnets to mark off teams, "Goseiger, Bokenger, BioMan, Dynaman, Goggle V, Denji Man, JAKQ, and...GoRanger."

"Don't forget AkibaRanger," Nicole inserts, "They aren't an official team but they did give us their power."

Ahim nods reverently, "the Miracle Sentai were something special...when they gave us their power...along with the others...at that moment, I felt something...that this planet is really beloved by it's heroes."

"I wish I were there!" Gai squeals, turning back to the board, almost kissing it, "If I met AkaRanger-san and Big One-san...they're legends among legends!"

Mia smiles, "You would have liked AkibaRanger-sama, they are like Nicole-sama with a vast knowledge and reverence for Sentai."

Suddenly it was like Nicole's mind screeched to a halt, "Wait a second..."

"Huh?" all eyes turned to her.

"AkibaRanger takes place in a continuity where Super Sentai is a TV show, but so are they, but they are aware of it. Holy crap maybe I'm from the Akibaverse, or one level higher then them! My life here does at times seem like a delusion or a bad fan fic. That would fit the Akibaverse. And we never met the AkibaRangers, only a manifestation of their powers."

"Where your from is irrelevant," Marvelous smiles as he rests a hand on her shoulder, "We will ger you home one day, I promise."

Everyone nods in sentiment.

"So what does that bring us up to," Jealoushitto wonders.

"Hummm," Gai says looking at his chart, "Excluding AkibaRanger. Right now we've got 20. In other words..." Gai starts pacing between boards, "To obtain the Greatest Treasure in the Universe we still need 14 more Grand Powers."

"Roll them off for us Gai, please," Nicole asks, "Need to confirm a theory."

"Okay!" Gai exclaims, "CarRanger, Battle Fever, Sun Vulcan, Live Man, Oh Ranger, MegaRanger, GoGoV, Hurricanger, DaiRanger, TurboRanger, Go-Onger, Kakuranger, Jetman and Liveman!"

"That's a lot," Joe notes.

"Yes but they can't do anything with them alone." Doc adds. "You need all 34."

"Hummmmmm," Nicole looks thoughtful, "Well you can tick off Kakuranger, it's gone."

"Eh?!" Everyone turns to her confused and surprised.

"Gone?" Marvelous wonders.

She nods, "It was destroyed during the Shinkenger/Goseiger crossover. We will get a chance to go back in time and recover it, but not for a while. For now though neither Basco nor Zangyack can get their hands on it."

"That's good," Ahim nods.

Nicole then presses her temples hard in thought, "And then there is another but I can't recall if it's Jetman or Liveman, in either case the older died years ago and even though he is in heaven he has the power and we'll earn it when he comes down to Earth to lend a hand."

Marvelous smirks, "Well Pirates and Angels do make a good combo."

Everyone chuckles.

"Not this presents an interesting question, because we should be meeting Hurricanger next, but Zangyack has their power, however in the main timeline it wasn't just the approval of the Sentai that we needed by the approval of the mecha itself, like we had to do with GaoRanger. So maybe, MAYBE, he can pull it away from Zangyack...honestly I don't know."

The Gigante Horse

"Warz Gil-sama," Barizorg opens as he stands before his master, "The next Action Commander has arrived."

"Funya~" Still depressed Warz continues to lie defeated in his chair, looking disheartened over to Damaras, "How long before this one fails or betrays us."

"He is the eminent space ninja of Zangyack." Damaras explains.

"Funya~"

"Show yourself!"

Appearing from the ceiling off to Warz side is the shark like Action Commander, "I'm here." before leaping up and landing upright on the ground.

"Funya~" Warz Gil can't even be bothered to be shocked.

"I am Sandahl Jr." He presents himself, giving a small bow.

"Funya~"

"You're not very energetic are you?!" Another voice shrieks as Insarn rises up, the figure appearing with Insarn held in one hand, laughing manically, "I'm Saturakura Jr.!" before maining twin victory signs with his hands.

And dropping Insarn, "Aieeee!"

But he quickly catches her, dropping to one knee in the process, "Insarn-sama, you're so beautiful! When the operation succeed...will you marry me?"

A swift punch to the face knocks Saturakura over as she gets to her feet, arms crossed over her chest, "Warz Gil-sama I suggest we execute them right away, these two are clearly useless," she shivers, "And perverts."

"Are you okay?!" Warz says suddenly as he helps Saturakura up.

He nods.

"Just what kind of operation are you planning to carry out?"

"Just wait and see!" Saturakura cheers as he dances around, "It'll blow you away!" Before dropping into a squat to flip a tea table that is suddenly there, "Just watch! Tea table!"

Then jumps back up to his feet motioning toward the door, as he looks to Sandahl "Go! Sandle-chan~"

"I am no sandal!" The other ninja protests as he follows, "My name is Sandahl Jr."

~Sneaking among people~ the woman on the radio sung as the driver enjoyed his lunch. ~The world also~

"I have something more fun then this song!" Saturakura interrupts, the man setting his lunch down as Saturakura's head erupts from the wheel.

Only to be shot in the face by a Gokai Gun.

"Ahhhh!" Saturakura howls as he rolls along the ground as the driver gets out, pointing the Gokai Gun at him. "What the? You were supposed to be surprised, which makes you biku kuri!"

"Isn't much of a surprise when you know it's coming," Nicole says emerging from the back of the van along side Marvelous, Luka, Don, Ahim, Mia, Jealoushitto, Violet, and the driver!

The other driver backs up, joining with the Gokaigers as Mia taps the second driver's back, "Best get to safety mister."

The second driver nods as he runs off.

"1? 2? What's going on!" Saturakura says pointing at the twins.

"The first drivers smirks before his form explodes in a torrent of water, revealing Gosie Blue, "For a Ninja you're not very smart." Before reverting to Gokai Blue.

"Let's end this quick before anyone get's sent to sub space," Nicole orders as she takes out her Silver Key and Gokai Touch, leading them off. "Gokai Change!"

"Goooooookaiger!"

Meanwhile at a nearby film shoot a young man comes over to a young lady reading a script, "Thanls for waiting. Nono Nanami-san, if you please."

"Okay," the woman smiles as she puts down the script a moment and stands up, only for something to draw her attention, an odd feeling that makes her look off to the side, "This aura!" she says suddenly alarmed.

At a near park a young man is pushing an older man in a wheelchair, "The weather is nice today, isn't it?" But he too pauses, looking aside as he senses something, his voice a whisper, "There's no doubt about it!"

Meanwhile at a car wash an attendant reacts to the same sense, "Space ninjas..."

"Hey! Hey, you!" the owners shouts as he gets a face full of water, "Hey!"

"Oh! Sorry!" the attendant says as he runs over presses the wand into the man's hand, "Here. Good luck with it."

"Hey, wait!" the man calls out but the attendant is already off.

The team fired at Saturakura as he danced atop some stairs in anger, "You guys are ruining my plan!"

"We aren't letting you turn anyone into a missile!" Silver, who has since become female now that Nicole has her own body.

"That's right, they deserves the change to cream and reach for their dreams without out some stupid Ninja ruining that!" Gold adds.

"Anyone who tries to steal someone's ability to reach for their dream is a pirates enemy," Red calls as he fires.

Saturakura jumps landing behind Blue who turns quickly and swings, dancing back he turns only to crash into Silver, his hands touching her bust.

"Oooooh!" she purrs.

Only to get spun around by yellow and kicked in the crotch, bouncing off as Yellow smacks Silver angrily, "What's wrong with you girl, show some restraint!"

"Can I help it if I honey catgirl jumping out of her skin trying to get laid," her gaze turning to Green angrily, "Doc is being so prudish!"

"Niiiiiice Doc-san!" Yellow turns giving a thumbs up as the group gather around to face off Saturakura together.

"You guys are pretty good!" Saturakura comments, "Just what you'd expect from the rumored space pirates. But..."

"Huh?" is all Red can get out before Sandahl appears out of nowhere's and tears through the team knocking them flat before landing next to Saturakura.

"I was waiting!"

"Action Commander Sandahl Jr. sanjou!" e announces as she points his sword at the team, "From now on, I will be your opponent!"

From the top of the stair the trio fro before, arrive in new uniforms, "So it is space ninjas," the boy in yellow, from the car wash, notes.

"And unbelievably it's Saturakura and Sandahl Juniors." the girl, in blue, adds.

"Do you think those pirates can win?" the last of them, in red, wonders ad the two sides fight.

"Maybe not." the girl responds, "not unless we intervene."

"Damn! Why did I have to loose our Grand Power to those Zangyack loosers," the boy in yellow growls.

"Let's watch a bit longer." red advises.

Saturakura tilts his head curiously hold out a hand to keep his partner from attacking, "If we're going to get anything done we need to even the odds! Space Ninpou! Pit Fall!"

"Everyone watch out!"

Before anyone can react a pit opens under the team, everyone trying to push someone else out of the way but there are too many Gokaigers, and Yellow, Silver, Red, Green, and Blue fell in, vanishing.

"Marvous-san!" Rose shouted...

"Luka-san!" then Light...

"Joe-san!" Pink..

"Onee-sama!" Gold...

"Your Highness!" and Violet...

"Oh my my my my!" Saturakura taunted, "5 are still left! Oh well! Sandal-chan, please take care of this." before opening a pit under his own feet and sinking down, leaving just his head poking out, "And some special service for you!"

Before his head vanished he summoned out a force of black clad footsoldiers.

"What are those things?" Violet growled as he charged forward, "You won't take Her Highness on my watch!"

"Megerappa!" Rose shouts as he changes in right behind Violet, Light, Gold, and Pink right behind him.

"that was not needed," Sandahl growls as he takes out a fan, "What a pain. Space Ninpou! Giant body Technique!" before growing to a giant size.


	37. Epic 26: Shushuuto The Special

Epic 26: Shushuuto The Special

"GouJyuJin!"

Summoning out his giant robot Rose leaps up to engage Sandahl Jr. as Light, Pink, Gold, and Violet, fight the foot-soldiers on the ground. But Sandahl Jr. was quicker, leaping in for a quick slash, keeping Rose on the rope as she blocked the next slash with Jin's arm before countering with the drill arm. But Sandahl was still pressing his advantage with a sliding slash while the other struggled with Megerappa.

"It's time!" Violet said spinning away as he took a bad hit, "Navy I need you."

"Gokai Change!"

"Goooooookaiger!"

The sudden arrival of another Gokaiger, this one in the same style as Navy, and also male launched into the fight, knocking several Megerappa down.

"I'm here Violet!" before spinning around to guard Gold, "Where's Her Other Highness."

"Spirited away, which is why we need to finish this quickly so we can rescue her!"

A sudden flash announced the arrival of the 3 who were watching, quick sword work finishing off the Megerappa as all eyes then turned skyward as a portal in the sky tore open.

"Nin nin nin nin nin nin nin!" a new challenger flew in on a shuriken, a green mini zord, "Fuuraimaru is here!"

As he pinned Sandahl to a wall with a hail of shuriken a familiar trumpeting tune played.

"No! Not him! Not now!" Gold growled as Gokai Killer appeared standing atop the Free Joker.

"Nani?!" Before anyone could react Fuuraimaru was drawn toward the Free Joker just before a flash blinded everyone, when it passed a new Mecha landed with Gokai Killer at the controls, "Hurricane Joker Oh...Suisan!"

"Free!" Sandahl Jr shouted as he pulled free.

"Ranger Key! Set! Let's go!"

"Gokai Mugen Shuriken!"

A suddenly flood of shurikens flew from the new combination absolutely decimating Sandahl AND GouJyuJin, before immediately transitioning into a shuriken on a chain slash attack.

"Ranger Key! Set! Let's go!"

"Gokai Fuurai Attack!"

Fuuraimaru disconnected from the Free Joker, as he faced Sandahl and GouJyuJin, "Hissatsu Ougi! Midare Sakura!" 8 clones forming behind Fuuraimaru, all drawing weapons before flying at Sandahl and GouJyuJin for a team attack. As the clones dissipated and Fuuraimaru recombined with the Free Joker Sandahl drops to his knees and explodes as GouJyuJin sparks and explodes collapsing to the ground and sending Rose crashing to the ground. As Huricane Joker Oh turned toward them just before Basco leap free and landed opposite the Pirates and Ninjas, giving a 2 finger salute.

"Thank you for the Grand Power, I will put it to great use."

"What did you do to Fuuraimaru!" the man in Red demanded.

"Took his power for his own," Gold growls.

"Ping Pong." Killer say before firing on the team and leaping back up to the Free Joker, now no longer combined with Fuuraimaru. "Later Gokaiger-chans," before he flew off.

"I can't believe he took Fuuraimaru-san," the man in yellow said in disbelief.

"This is bad," the girl in blue added.

"Um..." Ahim say as she lead the power down, "Excuse me but who are you people?"

"I'm Shiina Yousuke from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger," red explained.

"The same, Nono Nanami," the girl said next.

"The same, Bitou Kouta," the boy in yellow finished.

Gai ran over laughing, demorphing along the way, "You're the Gangsterism, aren't you?! You're the real thing, aren't you? Awesome! The real Hurricanegers!" before straightening up and bowing low in respect, "Please to meet you! I'm Kaizoku Sentai apprentice-"

"Save the greeting for later," Nono interrupts, "It's looks like Sandahl Jr. has been defeated...but Saturakura Jr. is pretty powerful too."

"Not to mention that black guy kidnapped Fuuraimaru," Bitou adds.

"That's right!" Gai exclaims, "Fuuraimaru-san is your-"

"Save that for later too."

"Your comrades were taken by Saturakura Jr.'s boki subspace, right?" Bitou opens, "And the people turned into bikKURI?"

"Yes, on the first point," Ahim nods before motioning to Mia, "Mia-san prevented the later."

"How did you pull that off?" Shiina asks curiously.

"Mia-san has the power to see the future. She had us set up an ambush where he was going to make his first attack."

"Impressive!" Nono exclaims.

"Still there is the problem of your comrades," Shiina notes, "Terrible traps await in the boki subspace."

"Eh?" Jealoushitto says confused, "What kind of traps."

"Save that for later," Nono cuts in.

"That's right," Shiina adds, "You guys have no way of saving them."

"Eh?!" everyone says confused together.

"To beat Saturakura Jr.'s space ninpou..." Nono begins, "...one must fully master the Hurricaneger's Ranger Keys."

"But you guys don't have the Hurricaneger's Grand Power."

"Whose fault is that!" Violet accuses.

Bitou bows low, "I'm sorry!"

"Throwing blame isn't going to solve anything."

"S-Sorry Your Highness."

"Besides even if we had it we wouldn't give it to you," Shiina adds.

"Sorry but we don't trust you pirates," Bitou bows again.

"Especially the 5 who were taken away."

"No..." Gai gives a defeated sigh.

"That's why you should give us the Ranger Keys."

Bitou clenched his fist and looked down at it with a soft voice, "These new powers just aren't the same."

"Eh?" Gai says confused.

"They originally belonged to us," Shiina goes on, "we've mastered using them."

"We need to defeat Saturakura Jr. as soon as possible. We must keep him from having a chance to turn anyone into bikKURI."

"If he's defeated," Bitou adds, "your comrades will return too." before holding out his hand, "So please, give them to us."

"Fine," Ahim said quickly as she takes out the Hurricaneger keys.

"Wait just a minute!" Gai interrupts, taking the keys from Ahim and then looking to the three defiantly, "There's something wrong about that!"

"Gai-san-" Ahim started to say.

"Why?" Nono interrupted, "As a fellow Earthling, I thought you'd be the most understanding."

"It's true that they originally belonged to you guys...but..who risked their lives to gather the scattered Ranger Keys from space?! If not for Marvelous-san, the Ranger Keys wouldn't be here! Because of that...there's something really wrong about this!"

"It's ok Gai-san," Ahim said walking over and taking the keys from him, "we don't really want to keep them."

"Hey!" Shiina says insulted as she hands him the keys.

"Tch, pirates," Bitou scoffs. "Don't know what they have."

"Please don't misunderstand," Mia says stepping up next, "We originally needed them for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, but after learning what it was, and ultimately that we don't need it Marvelous-san-taichi have only stayed on Earth to intercept Basco and Zangyack from obtaining it."

Ahim nods, "While we may not desire the treasure any more, we do not want to see it fall into the hands of Zangyack or Basco."

"Eh?!" Shiina say confused, "Hey, what is this treasure then?"

"The Greatest Treasure in the Universe," Mia begain, "Is a wish of unparalleled power, able to grant anything, of any scope, the wisher asks."

Ahim nods, "But to grant the wish the previous 34 Super Sentai must be erased from history. We were going to use the wish to rid the universe of Zangyack but Nicole-san explained that we do that anyway in the future she is from, without the Treasure."

"So..." Mia continues, "Since we get our wish anyway, and through the hard work of our own hands Marvelous-san-taichi reasoned that we merely need to keep that power away from Zangyack and Basco."

Shiina looks to his two friends, "One moment please," before turning away from the Gokaigers as they huddled together and discussed things. Behind the Gokaigers Violet and Navy did something similar."

"We will rescue your comrades and defeat Saturakura Jr." Shiina says turning back around.

"Thank you!" Everyone says with a small bow.

"Um..." Gai cuts in again, "Please, take a good look at Marvelous-san and the others. Understand what they are really like."

Shiina nods, "As you wish." then looks to Ahim holding up the red key, "We may still decide not to return these."

Ahim nods, "They are yours to do as you wish."

"Though I do hope you will let us continue to borrow them," Mia adds, "they are quite useful."

Shiina smiles and nods, "We will see."

"I am going with you," Violet says stepping forward.

"Just a moment," Nono interrupts.

"Her Highness, Nicole-sama, is trapped in that world. As her Royal Guard it is my duty to protect her even at the cost of my own life." He steps aside motioning to Navy, "Navy will remain her to protect Her Highness Mia-sama."

The three take a moment to discuss again before turning back, "We accept your terms, now let's go!"

"Where are we?" Marvelous asks as his team awakens, lights coming on in a moment to what looks like a stage.

Nicole groans, "Not this place."

Before anyone could react chains flew through the air binding their arms and dragging them over to a set of podiums.

"What is this?!" Luka demanded as she struggled.

Saturakura Jr. voice cackles as he walks unto the hosts stand, "Welcome! This is my fun _quiz_ subspace!" giving an extravagant bow before walking over to the Gokaigers, "If you answer my quiz correctly, unbelievably, unbelievably..."

Luka shuts him up right away by taking a deep breath and blanketing him in fire, "Let me out of here!"

Rolling away to put out the flames before coming up, his body smoldering as he retreats to his podium, a new chain flying over to bind Luka's muzzle, "-10 points for attacking the host, another outburst and you'll loose that fire breath!"

"Fine, not like I care," Luka manages to mumble.

"Nani?!" Nicole says confused, "This isn't part of the script."

Saturakura spins around, the burns and damage gone, "...Hummmm...not what I was expecting! Idea!" a light bulb appears above his head as he pill the cord making it light up, "Let's make this a bit more interesting. You will not only be fighting to escape my subspace but for a trait, ability or skill you own. Fail to answer my question and you loose that power and one of the other contestants has a chance to win it!"

"Nani?!" everyone says together.

The Gingate Horse

"I have good new and bad news about the new Action Commanders plans."

"Get it over with Damaras," Warz sighs, "how long did they last."

"Saturakura Jr. still lives, he has trapped half of this pirates in his bullying quiz where they';; never get the right answer. They will fall to Hell."

"Good! Good!" Warz says energetically, "Finally things are turning around!" Then he slumped down, into his chair, "And the bad news?"

"Sandahl was defeated by the fully realized Greater Power of the Hurricanegers...by Basco. Also Violet has added a new member, Navy."

"Funya~" Warz slumped for a moment, but then regained his energy turning to the side, "Oh right! Barizorg! Insarn!"

The two generals coming over, "Yes boss."

"Warz gil-sama?"

"Until Saturakura Jr. returns, descent to Earth..." Warz begins, "...and torment the remaining pirates."

"Yes, boss."

"I can not sir," Insarn interrupts.

"Nani?!"

"I am currently developing a backup plan, a weapon that, once perfected, will tear the strength from the Pirates and give it to an agent of our choosing. Turning their power to our advantage and weakening them in the process."

"Ooooooh!" Warz voice trembles in glee as he waves his had dismissively, "Go! Go! Take all the time you need! Barizorg take the Sugokaigers with you!"

"Yes, boss."

"My Quiz!" Saturakura Jr. cheers, "get a hint and get a burst!"

As he cheers the audience, a collection of Megerappa, applauded as he did so.

"Hello! Hello!"

"Get to it already!" Marvelous scoffs.

"Heh!" Saturakura counter scoffs, "First, a warm up. The opening quiz! Who is this!"

The screen light up as the image of AkaRanger appear, turning around to face the camera.

"I know!" Everyone says.

Nicole growls, "Leave this one to me!"

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Fine."

"Go ahead."

"Alright! You call go! right answers gets a trait, wrong answers loose a trait."

"Eh?" Everyone says together.

"Time is running out!"

"AkaRanger!"

"You pretending to be AkaRanger!"

"Bzz-" Saturakura starts then pauses short, "Eh? T-That's right Silver-chan."

Nicole smirks as the others all look at her confused, "Eh?"

"You should have watched to the end," Saturakura taunts as the screen continues, AkaRanger taking off his helmet to reveal Saturakura sticking out his tongue."

Joe growls, "There's no way we'd know that!"

Saturakura saunters over, "Silver-chan did!"

She shrugs, "What can I say, it's a rerun."

Then Saturakura reached into the chest of Joe, pulling out a pair of Gokai Sabers and tossing them into a near bowl, "As punishment, Blue-chan must give up his secret technique!"

"H-Hey!"

Then he moved over to Doc, reaching in and pulling out a plushy tiger, tossing it into the bowl, "And Green-chan his tiger form."

Doc wisely kept his mouth shut, far as he was concerned Saturakura could keep it, but he wasn't about to let him know that.

"And now Yellow-chan," he reached nervously for her chest, she growled and snapped at him tossing a match into the bowl, "That dangerous fire breath!"

"Keep your hands off me you pervert!"

Saturakura smiled darkly, "I know what I'm taking next..."

Luka shivered, "W-what!"

"Wait and see!" And then he slip over to Marvelous, "And for you Red-chan I'm taking...this!"

And pulled out the WizarDriver!

"HEY! You give that back!"

"Only if you get a question right!" Then he slipped over to Nicole kissing her cheek, she purred, "Now which one do you want Silver-chan?"

Nicole looked thoughtful, "C-Can I give it to someone else?"

Saturakura looked thoughtful a moment, then laughed as he danced around, "NO! You can only get rid of it by loosing a round!"

She growled, kissing Saturakura softly, "P-Please Saturakura Junior-sama?"

Saturakura giggled and danced about, his cheeks flushing, "O-Ok...for this round only!"

"I want Marvelous-san's Driver returned!" then she looked to Joe softly, "Sorry."

"It's okay, you made the right choice. I an always retrain myself," he whispered.

Nicole purrs.

Saturakura grabbed the driver and danced over to Marvelous sticking it back in his chest, "Thank you Nicole-san."

Luka fumed, "Stop flirting with him!"

"Hey a girl's gotta do what works?"

Luka fumes as Saturakura dances back to his stand, "Okay! Punishment game!"

"Nani?!" Everyone says together as Nicole looks above her just as a group of Megerappa empty buckets of water on everyone except Nicole., the bucket falling on Luka's head as Saturakura danced and laughed.

"How fun! How fun! And now..." throwing his arms into the air, "On to the special stage! Location change!"

With a snap Saturakura and the Gokaigers vanish, reappearing in a rocky field near some mountains.

"What is this place," Luka asks as she shakes the bucket off her head.

"Let me warn you," Saturakura begins, "if you get it wrong, you'll suffer a worse punishment game, in addition to your ability loss!"

"Eh?!" everyone looking to Nicole for clarity.

She growl, "He means well be hit by an attack."

"Correct!" Saturakura announces, "I hope you make through and can return for the semi finals! Now in exchange, if you get it right..." he leans over, picking up a sign that reads 'ping pong' in katakana, "...then you get your choice of TWO abilities, or can take one that hasn't be added to the pot from your fellow contestants, or go free!"

Shiina clenches his Ranger Key in his hand, looking at it for a moment. Nono and Bitou doing the same, "Let us try it!"

"Okay!" Ahim nods.

"Let's go!"

"Okay!" Bitou, Nono, and Violet all nod, walking past the others.

"For luck," Mia smiles as she passes a key to Violet.

He pauses, looking down at it, it was the Crimson Ranger key, "Thank you."

Ahead the 3 Hurricaneger keys glow and float up, in a flash the 3 Hurricanegers were in full Ranger gear.

"Gokai Change!"

"Huuuuuuuurrricaneger!"

Walking up next to the others he followed their lead and made the same hand signs, "Chou Ninpou! Open Sesame!"

High above them a portal opened where they had pointed.

"Let's go!" Red orders as the four leap up and into the portal.

"This is okay...right?" Gai asks as the rest run over to where the Hurricanegers were.

"Of course," Mia smiles, "All we need to do is wait."

Only for explosions to erupt around them all forcing them to shield their faces until it passes.

"Sugo! You wanted Pirates," Sugokai Red approaches with his team and Barizorg, "Today, it ends!"

"Looks like it's no time for relaxing," Ahim says stoically as she takes out her Mobirate.

"Yeah." Gai follows her lead.

"Gokai Change!"

"Gooooookaiger!"

And thus Pink, Gold, Light, Navy, and Rose charge Barizorg and Sugokai Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink. Meanwhile the Hurricanegers ran up to the cliff face of the subspace where they saw Marvelous-taichi tied up at the podium, and dropped low.

"There." Red whispers as Saturakura laughs.

"Don't the pirates look beaten up?"

It was true, everyone but Nicole looked pretty battered, not only that Luka was human again, while Nicole looked like a furry dragon.

"That face!" Saturakura laughs as he looks to the beat up Gokaigers.

"Chou Ninpou! Jigoku Mimi!" The four said, summoning out large ears to the sides of their helments as they leaned in.

"...so let's keep going!" Saturakura started, "This question is for Joe. What lamp would be in trouble if it were burned?"

"Come on Joe, you got this!"

"A lamp that doesn't want to be burned?" Yellow muses, "In a normal quiz, the answer would be a trump."

"What's your answer?"

"I have no idea."

"Joe-san!" Nicole growls, "What are you doing!"

"Nani?!" Red says just as confused.

"Bzzz!" Saturakura sighs as he walks over, "How disappointing! Now what to take, what to take!"

Joe smirks as he roots around, "Guess I don't have much left, you'll have to take my masculinity."

"Good idea!" Saturakura laughs as he pulls out a blue ball as tosses it into a mostly empty bowl as Joe changes into a woman just before an explosion erupts around all of them.

Joe grunts as he slumps forward, "Better get the next one right so I can get my masculinity back from you."

"Stop playing around Joe-san!"

"I see!" Violet muses, the ninjas looking over to him as the game continues.

"Oh?" Red wondered, "Then tell us."

"The stakes of the game seem to be traits of the contestants. Luka-san should be the dragon, and you just saw Joe-san's punishment. But what you don't know is that Her Highness has often claimed in her own timeline she is a man. Furthermore Luka-san doesn't want to be a dragon, but Saturakura doesn't know that, it's a powerful and dangerous form to him, and thus a treasure."

Red nods understanding, "They risk losing something they want to get rid of something they don't want."

Yellow nods, "While at the same time sacrificing something they treasure to help their comrade get something they really need."

"They really do care about each other," Blue says in a hushed whisper.

"I've seen enough, let's go!" Red nods.

"...next question is for-" Saturakura begins.

"WAIT!" Nicole shouts, her breathing labored, her outburst even making the ninjas pause, "Now it's my turn, answer my quiz! If you win you can have...my heart!"

"WHAT?!" The other Gokaigers all shout together.

"But you have to get them all right for the grand prize," she smirks, "Though the consolation prize is for each one you get right you can take TWO of my traits!"

Saturakura claps and dances, "Challenge accepted!"

Nicole smirks, "Here we go! Problem one! What food does Papa hate?"

Yellow slams his fist into his hand, "Fool girl, that's easy!"

"Papa-iya!" Yellow and Saturakura both say.

Nicole growls, but still smirks, "You win."

Saturakura dances over as he reaches into her chest, "I'll take the fire breath annnnnd the Kamen Rider Form!" before throwing the match and Driver into the bowl and dancing around.

"Problem two!" Nicole doesn't wait for his to go back to his podium, "a bird is a bird, but what is a fat bird?"

Blue hisses, "She's a fool if she thinks he won't get this one."

Violet smirks, "No she's getting all her prize sent back, she's up to something."

"That's to easy!" Saturakura dances, "A seki-tori rank sumo-san!"

"You win again," Nicole smiles, "take your prizes, only 2 more questions!"

Saturakura dances around before reaching into Nicole's chest, "I'll take the tiger form and dragon forms!" and tosses the tiger plushie and dragon plushie into the bowl Nicole reverting to her catgirl form, Before Saturakura pauses and tilts his head, "Two more?"

"Don't think the grand prize is worth it?"

He waves his hand dismissively, "No! No! No! Nicole-chan's heart is worth it!"

"Alright! But Question 3 is hard!"

"I'm ready!"

"You play this with a paddle covered in rubber! In what sport do you hit a plastic ball?"

"This one is also easy," Saturakura prances, preemptively reaching into Nicole's chest and taking out a pair of swords as well as a female cat plushie, Nicole reverting to human as he tosses them into the bowl, "Ping Pong!"

"Correct!"

Just then the chains fall loose as she takes out her Mobirate, along with the others.

Gokai Change!"

"Goooooookaiger!"

Just as red shouts, "Now!" the four leaping down from the cliff.

"Chou Nipou! Kage no mae!"

"Final Wave!"

Paper doors closed as 4 Ninja strikes for the shadows at an expectant Saturakura, and just as he gets to his feet the Gokai Scramble slams into him. The force of the attack blows him out of subspace with the others right behind him. Saturakura crash landing in the Sugokaigers just as Rose, Light, Pink, Gold and Navy are sent rolling and crash out of Deka Ranger form.

"Your back!" Gold purrs as Violet changes back to his Gokai form and takes the bowl from Luka while teleporting out.

"I'll be right back Your Highness."

Rose rounds over next, help Nicole up, "Nicole-san your...human..."

Mia runs to help up Luka, "As are you!"

"J-Joe-san?" Ahim looks curiously.

She nods, "Your cute."

"Final Wave!"

As is their style while the heroes get their barrings the Sugokaigers attack sending them flying, of Marvelous' team they are two beat up to stand again.

Navy growls as Violet teleports down and the two stand guard over Mia and Nicole, "You're going to pay for that!" Navy growls as he lifts up his Gokai Saber, breathing a familiar violet flame onto the blade as Violet prepares a Final Wave, the others who can stand doing the same as the three ninja get tot heir feet and draw their swords.

"Let's make this quick!"

Gokai Change!"

"Gokai Rose!"

"Gold MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODE!"

"Final Wave!"

"Gokai Chou Nipou!"

"Hurricane Scramble!"

Rose leads off with an energy wave from his Gokai Baton in sword mode. Followed by twin shots from Gokai Pink and Light, then Hurricane Yellow and Gold Slash, followed by a slash from Violet and Hurricane Blue, and ending with the final slash from Navy and Hurricane Red. The combined attacks coming together into a golden shuriken that tears through Saturakura, the Sugokiagers and Barizorg.

"Wait! Wait! I must know, what was the last question!" Saturakura demands as he falls to his knees, the Sugokaigers dropping to theirs and exploding behind him.

Nicole struggles to find her breath, "Who's about to die?"

"MEEEEEEE?"

She coughs, "Correct."

And finally Saturakura falls, leaving only Barizorg who stumbles back several steps for the fierceness of the attack, "This round is yours." before teleporting out.

The Galleon

"Here we go!" Luka says, in the form of Hurricane Yellow, Joe beside her, "Chou Ninpou! Jikoku Mimi!"

Like the originals the two summon the large ear as the Hurricanegers applaud.

"You two are pretty good!" Bitou cheers.

"Right?" Nono agrees.

"I tried it too." Ahim says coming over, revealing a pair of (fake) cat ears on her head, "Just kidding."

"That's cheating Ahim," Luka admonishes.

"Indeed," Nono smiles as she playfully pokes the ears, "Oneesan things that's against the rules too."

"Against the rules! Against the rules!" Navi taunts, "Against the rules!"

Everyone laughs as Violet enters with Navy and the bowl of traits, Shiina smiling as he stands next to Marvelous, "Nice ship." as he turns to look around, "So you've used this ship to travel in space all this time?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think of this planet?" He turns back around to face Marvelous.

"I like it," Marvelous smiles, "I'm glad...this is where Zangyack will make it's last stand."

"I see," Shiina takes a deep breath.

"Ummm...is it okay if I take a photo for the memories?" before bowing and asking please to each person present, "You too Marvelous-san, Violet-san, Navy-san."

"Alright," Shiina say patting Marvelous' back as Mia and Nicole pull in Violet and Navy, "Let's go."

"Come on, Marvelous!" Navi presses.

Marvelous capitulates as everyone gathers around.

"Get close everyone." Gai advises as he sets up the shot, "Okay!"

"Okay, here we go!" before rushing over and kneeling next to Doc just as Navi flies in to join the shot. "Okay, everyone smile!"

"Okay. Cheese!" Navi add just as the shutter clicks.

"Alright," Violet says setting the bowl on a near table, "Time to fix everyone."

"Before that," Nicole interrupts.

"Yes Your Highness?"

She turns to Navy, "Your Los Dark aren't you?"

Navy powers down, "Indeed I am, very sharp eye."

"Purple fire breath was a dead giveaway, but still, why?"

"Nicole-san not only risked her life for mine, she GAVE me a life. It is only right I return the favor."

"T-Thanks," She flusters before turning to Violet, "Now your turn."

"I'd rather not."

"That's an order from Her Highness!"

Violet growls and powers down, revealing...

"Marvelous-san? Joe-san?"

Both shake their heads as thy look to the apparent cyborg before them.

"Ok...who the hell are you?" Nicole demands.

"Just a Zangyack solider who has seen the light."

"That doesn't help ANY!"

OK User feedback time! I need your help for the next chapter!

Let's review the powers in the bowl.

Joe's Masculinity

Joe/Sid's Cross Slash Technique

Luka's Firebreath

Luka's Dragonform

Marvelous' Rider Form

Doc's Were-Tiger (male) form

Nicole's Catgirl (think tigra from marvel Mangaverse) form (female)

Now let's review who would want what:

Obviously Joe and Nicole would want the Masculinity, but Joe wants to give it up to Nicole, of course Nicole wouldn't want to take it from another and would argue she would probably wind up tunning girl anyway like when her spirit was in Gai's body for a while to try and reject it.

Joe would like his Cross Slash but as he said he can just retrain from the start, Nicole would feel uneasy taking it but Luka would not.

Everyone would love the Fire Breath

Luka does not want her Dragon form, but would not want to force it on someone else. Nicole is likely to volenteer to take it.

Marvelous wants his rider form, and no one will really object, after all Doc's working on their own.

The Weretiger being default male gives Joe a good out to go back to male and convince Nicole to take his masculinity, Doc does not want it but does not want to force it on anyone, though he is likely to point out if Nicole won't take Joe's masculinity this is a good alternative.

No one wants Nicoles Tigra form though any one of the girls is likely to take it just to spare Nicole from having to take it back.

The results of the attribute swapping will set up the flow of all chapters from here on so give me your thoughts!


	38. Epic 27: Wings are Eternal

Epic 27: Wings are Eternal

"Full House," the woman in white smiled as she set down 3 jacks and 2 threes, "Looks like I win."

"Sorry," the man in white countered, "Straight flush."

The woman smiled, "You agreed to do anything I asked if I won, remember?"

"And what might you want?" the woman asked as she held the man's hand affectionately.

The man pulled his hand away to reach for a shot glass, taking a sip, "I don't like the liquor here. I want to taste a sweeter drink."

"Greetings to the true Empire! News from the front says the resistance is growing stronger, it's wont be long before we see Her Highness upon the throne, I'm sure! Well it's that time again! Time to extol the virtues of out prosecuted princess. Today I ask you, 'What would you give for your friends?' Because this time I was witness to just why Her Highness run with a band of lowly pirates! You see Space Ninja Saturakura Jr. who came to Earth alongside Sandahl Jr. to try and stop The Kaizoku Sentai and as expected they failed. But I am not here to extol the victory of those pirates but to reveal facts about Her Highness Princesses Nicole-sama and Mia-sama. Or maybe I should say Prince Nicole? I haven't mentioned this often but now might be a good time to refresh the story of Her Highness, both of them."

Like he often did for Nicole vs Warz Violet set up a scale, Nicole on one side, and Mia on the other, making the normal measuring gesture.

"Now pay attention because this is a bit complicated. You see Her Highness Nicole comes from several years in our future, she has seen first hand just what the Reign of Warz Gil and his father will bring us and scarified his body in the trip back in time to change thing. Yes Her Highness Nicole was borne male, and like any male would has often lamented his loss. But to make things more complicated, since he had no body his spirit found the closest vassal, his distant kin, Mia. Until recently they shared the same body until pirate Don "Doc" Dogoier was able to give Her Highness Nicole-sama her own body. And here is where things get interesting."

The picture now changes to show Joe in his male and female forms.

"What would you give to help a friend? Would you give up what makes you a man? Blue Pirate Joe Gibken did. In fact when trapped in Saturakura Jr. sub space they were subjected to a his devious game, the stakes were the very thing that made them unique."

A series of images show up in sequence on the screen, a blue ball, the two tiger plushies, the dragon plushie, the match, the Driver, and a pair of Gokai Sabers.

"Joe's mastery of a secret technique, Marvelous special power, the Gokai Rider, Luka's fire breath, and dragon form, Doc's tiger from, and Her Highness's own tiger form. Of the later 3 is of note, these are forms no one wanted despite their power and strength because it made them less 'human' less 'evolved' it granted them great power but baser instincts and other drawbacks. So let's get back to the subject at hand. If your friend was suffering, trapped in a body that was not their own would you give up your own manhood to restore theirs? Joe Gibken did, he gave up his manhood so that Her Highness could finally, after many, many, months could be a man again. Try and put your self in that position, striped of your true sex, mind raped and impregnated by the prince, assaulted by inhuman urges, bestial drives, what would you give to rid yourself of your beast form and take back your manhood, would you take another's, especially if they offered it freely? That is what Her Highness faced, her beast form taken, and Joe's manhood offered and do you know what she did?"

Violet let the moment linger.

"She refused! In fact she was offered Joe's secret technique also. What would you have done if someone offered you his master over an advanced skill? Her Highness refused both it and the offer of Joe's manhood. Could you do the same in her place? I'm not sure if I could to be honest."

Now the image shifted to the picture showing the crew, with female Joe, and a human Nicole and Luka.

"Not only that her first move was to reach for the forms, her own form, Doc's tiger form, and Luka's dragon form. Three forms I can say with all honesty NO ONE wanted, but she reached for them without hesitation."

The screen now fills with an image of human Nicole reaching for the 3 plushies, obviously from Violet's angle just off to the side and behind the group.

"Would you take on the burden of a lesser form? Let alone three? I could not. But that's Her Highness for you, the good of the many outweighing the good of the one. In the end different accommodations were made but our choices say a lot about us."

The image turned to the classic Warz Vs Nicole stinger, "What would His Highness do? Have you chosen the right side? Once again I am Gokai Violet of Uchuu T**eikoku** Sentai Gokaiger signing off, and for those of you seeking to join me Orange, Bronze, and Navy we have one last opening for Gokai Coral, you know how to apply."

The tigerman pauses by the river, bending over as he laps at the cool water, eyes carefully watching which way the fish scatter before pulling up into squat and rising his paw. He strikes, spearing a fish with his claws as pulls it up to his muzzle and starts to eat it.

He pauses after a moment, sniffing the air, before smiling, "Morning Luka-san, you smell, intoxicating."

The catwoman pads out from the tree just as the male tosses the half eaten wish her way, which she catches in her mouth, continuing her trek toward the lake as she eats the fish, pausing just before she reaches it to circle the male sniffing the air, "I take back everything I said about your feline form Nicole-san my body tingles at your scent," before she starts to discard her blouse, "Y-You should change back before I loose the will to hold back."

Nicole purrs, licking her lips, "Would that be a bad thing?"

Luka purred back as she circled around, taking a long whiff of Nicole before licking her own lips, "No...not in the slightest!"

The two quickly began to discard their clothes when a roar broke them out of their instinct fueled romp, their gaze drawing skyward as they saw an armored dragon erupt from the nearby volcano and fly toward the city. The two growling as Nicole shifting down to a (human) female form.

"Marvelous!" Luka growled turning to look back toward Nicole, "Oh well he can wait a bi-" she growled at the human female.

"Come on Luka, this could be a phantom or something."

Luka growls, "Come on change back first, don't tease me like that."

Nicole sighed, "S-Sorry in this form I'm not really attracted to another woman...which is a curse in of itself...but at least we won't do something we both regret."

Luka growls as she stands up, helping Nicole stand, "Your right of course...still frustrating."

Nicole smiles as they start to run of, "Now you know how I felt."

Luka purrs, "You poor, poor girl," her grin widening, "I hope you won't keep me in the same state."

"If I can help it, yes."

"Nicole-san!"

"Trust me you'll prefer it to getting pregnant, especially this late in the season. Or do you want to carry a child...or a litter for the next 5 to 9 months?"

Luka purrs as she rubs her stomach, "I could go for that."

"I know that feeling too!" Nicole smirks, as both girls laugh, Luka's voice getting softer.

"Does it get any easier?"

"Nope."

Luka growls just as Nicole stumbles, running on all four, clumsily, for a moment, "S-Sorry so long as a cat it's ingrained but this form isn't really designed for that kind of movement."

"So that's why you were hunting fish, you should start retraining yourself."

Nicole laughs, "I am, besides..It's my way to be male as well."

The phantom laughed as he loomed over the child, violet cracks in his body, "Yes, give into despair, and give birth to a new Phantom!"

A torrent of flame made him stumble as a huge dragon flew in toward him shrinking to a form with a small bust and wide hips, she could pass as female but probably not fully mature only for her voice to come out with a definite male timber as a Driver formed on her waist.

"Driver On, Please!"

"Shabadoobie, Touch to Shinka. Shabadoobie, Touch to Shinka."

**"Shinka!"**

**"Aka Aka Aka, Aka Aka"**

**"Gokai Rider – Red!"**

**"****You're to late Kamen Ride-"**

**"Gokai Rider," Red corrected.**

**The phantom growled, "Not that it matters, a new Phantom will be born any moment."**

**Gunfire distracted the Phantom as the rest of the Gokaigers, including Violet and Navy, arrived.**

**"Go Marvelous," Green shouted as he summoned out his own driver, "Luka-san, Joe-san, and I can handle it."**

**Red nods as he runs to the boy slipping a ring on his finger, "Engage, please!" Before leaping into the boy's Underworld."**

**The phantom growled as he looked to the Gokaigers, "Doesn't mater, you caught me off guard but you'll all be dead soon, then I can take care of the Rider."**

**"You won't live that long," Joe smirks as he, Luka, and Doc all summoned their own drivers.**

**"Driver On!"**

"Driver On, Now!"

**"Set. Open."**

"Shabadoobie, Touch to Shinka."

**"W-O-L-F WOLF WOLF WOLF"**

**"Shinka!"**

**"****Ao**** A****o**** A****o****, A****o**** A****o****"**

**"****Kirrro Kirrro Kirrro, Kirrro Kirrro"**

**"Gokai Rider – Green!"**

**"Gokai Rider – ****Blue****!"**

**"Gokai Rider – ****Yellow****!"**

**Beside Green stood two new riders, Yellow wore a long coat her helmet framed by a hood and ****B****lue looked almost demonic in his armor with the large claw on one arm.**

**"****Let's go!"**

**"Well..." Warz slumped back in his chair, "...At least it wasn't some of our forces."**

**"Sir! An intruder!" Damaras warned as klaxon's blared, drawing his sword just as the main door opened ****and...**

**"Your Highness," Bakeneko enters dropping to a knee.**

**Warz smirks, "Well this is interesting...who are you?"**

**"Sire," Damaras injects, "It's one of those 'Phantoms' Captain Marvelous has been fighting."**

**"Indeed, I ma Bakeneko, and I think it's time we stopped ignoring each other," Bakeneko opened, "We share a common enemy, we should combine our resources."**

**"Sir I must object to this," Insarn interrupts, "the phantoms onl-"**

**"Quiet Insarn!" Warz rises moving to Bakeneko, walking around him, "What do you propose?"**

**"You have enemies who threaten your empire, I am in need of Phantoms, Phantoms who would be powerful enough to destroy those pirates and create an Earth we can share."**

**Warz looks thoughtful, "hummmmm...gain a powerful ally, and remove those traitorous New Empire brats in the same breath," he offers a hand, "Bakeneko, we have a deal."**

**As they shook both Insarn and Damaras flinch.**

**"Your Highness, a moment," Barizorg interrupted.**

**Warz paused and looked to his body guard, "****Barizorg?"**

**"I have called I the top bounty hunter in the universe."**

**'Ah it is time for that episode,' Insarn smirks.**

**"Didn't he still fail the original timeline," Warz injects.**

**"Yes, but the bounty is much higher now, he has a much strong motivation, and more targets, he is sure to take the battle more seriously, he will not fail."**

**"150 bounties, over 100 million zagins, this could be trouble for the pirates," Insarn muses.**

**"****Doc," Luka opens as the team walk home together, "What's for dinner tonight?"**

**"Hummmm...what would be good?"**

**"Anything but fish," Nicole injects.**

**"Awe," Mia and Luka say together.**

**"Nicole-san aren't you the only always demanding fish?" Luka licks her lips.**

**"Well I'm not a cat anymore, at least not completely."**

**"To be honest," Ahim adds, still wearing the cat ears from before, "Fish does sound good...and it is what Luka-san and Mia-san want..."**

**"I'm fine with anything that's hearty," Gai announces.**

**"Gai." Joe injects, "That's it."**

**Marvelous slows as a figure in red steps out in front of them, his face blocked as he looks at a flyer in his hand. On it is pictures of ****Nicole Blecker, Don "Doc" Dogoier, Captain Marvelous, Joe Gibken, Jealoushitto, Ahim de Famille, Luka Millfy, Gai Ikari, ****and ****Sally ****and a total reward of ****33,800,000. ****Tossing the firlst flying aside he checked the second in his hand, it was only of **Gokai Violet with a 100,000,000 reward and the words 'dead only' printed on it**. ****He tossed that aside as well.**

**"You..." Marvelous' voice trembled, as he saw the scared emblem on the stranger's chest.**

**"You're not after us, are you?" Doc said as he scrambled behind Luka.**

**"****Oh?" Luka elbowed Doc as she stared down the stranger, "What an honor."**

**"So we're first-rate now?" Joe wondered as Doc moved to hid behind Ahim.**

**"Do you know each other?" Gai wondered.**

**"T-This isn't right...we've skipped an episode," Nicole trembles slightly.**

**"****Kiaidou," ****Marvelous slowly backing away ****as his mind drifted back****, Nicole right beside him.**

**'Did you know...' Kiaidou had surprised a younger Marvelous, '...boredom is a most repugnant disease,' before emerging from the shadows, 'There are only two treatments. Money...and battle.'**

**Kiaidou charges, the two clashing swords. To his credit Marvelous is able leap a few swings but is still knocked back on the follow up, quickly switching up to his Gokai Gun where he fires several quick rounds.**

**Kiaidou catches them without effort before knocking the gun from Marvelous hand and swinging down to end the fight.**

**'Vamola!'**

**Kiaidou stumbles back as an energy blast catches him off guard, his attention diverted from Marvelous as he looks to a figure in the darkness, 'Ah, a real challenge.' His gaze drifting to Marvelous who was prone on the ground, 'With you, I could die of boredom. Consider yourself lucky I have bigger prey.'**

**Charging the figure Marvelous glanced ****back to watch the battle just before a strange cycle rolled up to him lifting him up and driving him off.**

**'He even made someone like me...feel fear. Had it not be for that stranger I would be..."**

**Nicole and Marvelous continued to back up, Joe glancing back with worry.**

**'No...' Marvelous stops as he gathers' his will, 'I'm different from back then. As I am now...'**

**"Gokai Change!"**

**"Gooooooooooooookaiger!"**

**Everyone opened with Gokai gunfire. ****Kiaidou ****once again caught the balls without effort. Red stumbling, backing again, but Silver was right beside him.**

**"How weak...much to weak. Amuse me more."**

**Kiaidou ****charged at Red.**

**"You have more power then before Marvelous." Silver intercepted, arms trembling right before she was knocked to the side by ****Kiaidou, "****Remember...Courage is Magic."**

**"****Stop your prattling girl," ****Kiaidou ****shouted as he knocked Marvelous back and took on everyone else alone (Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Light, Silver, Gold, Rose, Violet and Navy.)**

**Red watched as ****Kiaidou ****knocked Silver down, forcefully demorphing her, "****No reason to hold back with you girl, the bounty on your head only ask FOR the head."**

**Nicole breathed heavily as the sword swung down toward her.**

**"Nicole-san!" Red howled as he charged.**

**"Driver On, Please."**

"Shabadoobie, Touch to Shinka. Shabado-"

**"Shinka!"**

**"Aka ****DRAGON.****"**

**As the armor formed, Marvelous claws, tail, wings and head fought to erupt from the suit, enveloping the Gokai Rider inside a dragon as he surged forward sending ****Kiaidou ****flying as Red tore into him with claws and tail.**

**"Woah..." Nicole gasped.**

**Red dropped to his knees, breathing heavily as he demorphed to his humanoid form, but forced himself to his feet as the others struggled to stand, lunging at ****Kiaidou ****swing out at the wound.**

**Kiaidou ****caught the fist, "So wea-" he paused reaching out a hand to the apparent breasts under Marvelous armor, "What's this? A girl? When did this happen?"**

**Marvelous swung with a kick, ****Kiaidou ****spun marvelous around by the hand he held making it look as if he was pirouetting, until his arm was pulled tight and he was pulled to ****Kiaidou ****chest, "I am no woman."**

**"Then just what are you? What has happened to you Captain?"**

**"I hell I'll tell you."**

**Kiaidou ****spun Marvelous back around before kicking him back over to the others, "Run away!"**

**"Nani?!"**

**"What are you trying to do," Pink wondered.**

**"I am letting you go. Get out of my sight."**

**"Why you..." Marvelous growls, his vision blurring ****before passing out, reverting to full dragon form.**

**Aboard the Galleon the team were licking their wounds, some more literally then others, notable Nicole, Mia, and Luka, despite Nicole being in her human form, also Ahim seemed to be following their lead on and off.**

**"Don't think it works as well for humans," Luka says patting the shoulders of Ahim and Nicole.**

**"O-Oh...right..." Ahim stops, smiling nervously**

**"My brain is still hardwired to think it is though." Nicole adds.**

**Joe looked down at his hand as if still holding his Saber, "Just what you'd expect..." his gaze drifting to Marvelous backside, "...from the best bounty hunter in the universe."**

**"Someone has a man crush," Nicole teases.**

**"Please Nicole-sama this is no time for humor."**

**"****I hate to admit it, but our attacks had no effect," Ahim notes.**

**"I disagree," Nicole injects, forcing a smile, "humor is the only thing keeping me from running in terror. Unless one of us can find a way to beat him, this is it, season finale."**

**"He let us go," Doc adds, "that gives us some time. Maybe we don't need to fight him?"**

**Joe glowers at Doc as he stands, "Are we suppose to just stay and cower?"**

**"But..." Doc says standing only to slam his head into the hovering Navi, "Owwwwww..."**

**"****Fire Fire Fire, Fire Fire! The dragon's ****power**** shall defeat the evil enemy."**

**Nicole looks to Navi surprised, 'Even the prophecy has changed.'**

**"That's it!" Navi says before dropping to the ground like a rock.**

**"A Treasure Navigate at a time like this?!" Doc grouses as he rubs his head.**

**"Wait a moment," Luka mushes as she picks up Navi, "'Defeat the evil enemy'?" a sudden realization hitting, "It might be a hint for defeating Kiaidou!"**

**"****Nani?" Marvelous says suddenly looking back.**

**"****Dragon's ****power****?" Gai wonders before leaping up and grabbing Navi, "could it be MagiDragon?"**

**Nicole shakes her head in irritation, "No, no, no this is all wrong, this is suppose to be the Jetman episode! Hell even that is wrong, it's suppose to be a filler then Jetman!"**

**"Jetman?" Ahim wonders.**

**"Of the many Super Sentai, apparently they're the most eccentric," Gai cuts in, "After retiring from Sentai, one became a president of a company that sells organic vegetables, over the Internet. Plus one became an idol...apparently some of the members even married each other."**

**"Oh how lovely," Ahim begins, no one noticing as Nicole slips out.**

**"****They're probably living normal lives now."**

**"****Alright," Marvelous says following toward the exit, "Let's find Jetman then."**

**"Okay."**

**"Okay!"**

**"Have a safe trip!" Navi offers.**

**"Come your highness," Violet says glancing around only to see Nicole long since gone, "Your Highness?"**

**Leaping to his feet Violet charges toward the exit, pausing only a moment to glance back to Los Dark, "Navy, protect Her Highness Mia."**

**"Okay." Los Dark says with a nod.**

**"****You cur, why did you let the pirates go?!" Warz demands of Kiaidou. **

**"If a rumor started that they got away from me..." he begins to answer, "...their bounty would probably go up. First you fatten the pig before slaughtering it."**

**Warz laughs, "So it's just about the money then? Just the kind of thinking you'd expect from a filthy bounty hunter."**

**Kiaidou closes the distance in a moment, his sword pressed to Warz neck, Barizorg drawing his sword to hold it to Kiaidou's neck, "Do not think light of me, the bounty of everyone on this ship far exceeds their paltry sum, the only thing keeping me from taking all of you down is the chance of their bounty exceeding yours."**

**"****U-Understood," Warz swallows hard as Kiaidou and then Barizorg sheath their swords.**

**"The only thing that fills my void is money and fighting, prey that these pirates satiate that void and that I do not come for you next."**

**Damaras moves opposite Kiaidou as Warz retreats behind Barizorg.**

**"Oh?" Kiaidou muses, "You might be able to amuse me." before laughing and leaving.**

**Warz takes a large breath, "I'm not sure which side to root for, the pirates or that bounty hunter."**

**"****Hey, does Marvelous seem kind of off to you," Luka wonders.**

**"Indeed." Joe adds.**

**"Of course he is. If I was beaten like that..." Doc muses.**

**"That's not what I mean..." Luka protests as a man on a motorcycle comes to a stop beside them.**

**"****What an interesting specimen."**

**"Hey," Joe walks over, "Who are you?"**

**"****Are you hitting on me?" Luka inquires amused, stepping a bit closer as the man gets off his cycle, "I wonder if you're really worthy of asking me out."**

**The man steps closers, looking Luka up and down as he paces around her appeasing her, "Sorry. All women may belong to me but I have no interest in animals."**

**"You!" Luka growls as Joe pushes forward.**

**"Are you nuts?" Joe asks as he puts his hand on the strangers shoulder.**

**The man looks over angrily, as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Don't touch me. I hate nattou, and I hate men!"**

**"Huh?!" Joe says confused as the man quickly turn and delivers a left cross knocking Joe into Doc and dropping his Mobirate.**

**"What are you doing?!" Luka growls ****as she swings.**

**The stranger ducks back and catches her arm before spinning her around behind him as he leans down and grabs the Mobirate. Luka lunging from behind catching me off guard only for him to kick her off him and retreat to his bike, Mobirate in hand, "I'll take this."**

**As he drives off Joe and Doc try to untangle themselves as Luka drops to her paws and chases after, but he quickly outpaces her.**

**"Mou!" Luka hisses as she punches the ground.**


	39. Epic 28: Black Wing Forever

Epic 28: Black Wing Forever

**Gai, Marvelous, and Ahim are searching in another area, with Gai sinking when Marvelous Mobirate starts ringing.**

**"****Big trouble," Luka opens, "A strange man appeared and took Joe's Mobirates."**

**"What?!"**

**Ahim turns to see a man waiting, "Ummm...May I help you with something?"**

**Taking out the Mobirate ****the man flips it over to look it over.**

**"So you're the one who attacked Joe and the others?" Marvelous asks as he turns to see the man.**

**"Eh?" Ahim says confused.**

**"Return that to us." Marvelous demands.**

**"If you want it..." the man counters, "...then take it by force!"**

**"Well," Marvelous smirks, "ain't that interesting."**

**Marvelous lungs but his fist comes short, he swings again only for the man to lean back to dodge, shoving Marvelous back with one hand, "Thing sure have changed...In my day a woman would never be red, I see now why."**

**"You punk!" Marvelous recovers, swinging out again but the man continues to dodge, "I am no woman!"**

**"Ummm?" Gai asks as he turns to see Marvelous fighting with the air, and being very confused, "Marvelous-san, what are you doing?"**

**"What are you nyasking?" Ahim says confused as she glances back to Marvelous.**

**Marvelous continues to fight, the strange man catching his fist as it comes in, "Very interesting, you say you are no woman bur fight like one. Is that what a red has come down too?! The quality has really dropped!" He continued as he held Marvelous fist in his hand, "The red I know would put more spirit in his punch, like this!"**

**One punch staggers Marvelous, another pins him to the fencing, dropping his Mobirate.**

**"Marvelous-san!" Ahim shouts rushing over.**

**"Don't search for Jetman anymore." the man says as he takes Marvelous Mobirate, "Got it?" before walking back toward his bike.**

**"Who the hell are you?!" Marvelous demands.**

**"Yukki..." the man says turning to face Marvelous, "Gai." before getting on the bike.**

**"****So many strange women..." Yukki muses as he pulls up next to ****Jealoushitto, Navy, ****and ****Mia, "****What has become of Super Sentai."**

**"Eh?" ****Jealoushitto ****says confused looking to him.**

**"Behind me, Your Highness," Navy instructs as he slips Mia behind him.**

**"What is going on?" she says confused, not seeing anyone.**

**"Since when has Sentai becomes a predominantly woman's role?"**

**"Return what you stole," ****Jealoushitto ****demands!**

**"Only if they can prove themselves."**

**"Jealousy Power!" ****Jealoushitto ****howled as he launched a ball of flame at Yukki who cartwheeled out of the way before sweep kicking ****Jealoushitto ****Gokai Connector out of his hand, "Train harder monster if you hope to stand among men." as he returns to the bike and drives off.**

**Nicole put her Gokai Touch back into her pocket as the call ended, "Yukki Gai..."**

**"****Your Highness?" Violet wondered, "What is it?"**

**Yukki stopped walking around the two, appraising Nicole, "Come with me."**

**"Everything is off script, the prediction, the plot, I'm not sure what to think."**

**"Is that what made you leave Early?"**

**Nicole suddenly whips around as if grabbed by the wrist, "H-Hey! W-What's going on."**

**"Don't ignore me cutie!" Yukki said somewhat annoyed as he grabbed Nicole's wrist, only to let go at her reaction, "Can neither of you see nor hear me?"**

**Nicole's breath came short as Violet caught her, "What was that Your Highness."**

**"I-I don't know, it felt like someone grabbed m-," Quickly she took out her Gokai Touch, "Gokai Change!"**

**"Jeeeeeeeeeeeetman!"**

**Transforming into Black Condor she starts to look around, Yukki's form starting to take shape, "I knew it!"**

**"You see me now?" Yukki asks as he paces around Nicole, "You fill out my suit well." Taking her by the hand and leading her back to his bike.**

**"Your Highness, what are you doing?" Violet asks just before Nicole vanishes, "Your Highness!"**

**"Right here Violet!" Nicole calls as she pulls her hand free, and powers down.**

**"Where did you go?" Violet says in a slight panic as he starts to run away from her calling her name.**

**"Hey!" Nicole growls as she spins around and shoves ****Yukki****, "What the hell is going on?"**

**"Human's can not see me or the things I have collected, though I am at a bit of a loss why you can see me now."**

**Nicole looks down at the Black Condor key, "I knew you were coming and had a theory if I used your Key it would let me see you, by connecting to the same source you can still draw on."**

**"You are an unusual woman," ****Yukki mused.**

**Nicole smirked, "You don't know the half of it."**

**"Tell me about it," Yukki say pulling her behind him onto the bike.**

**Nicole wrapped her arms around him as he slowly pulled out, 'Well might as well make the best of this.'**

**"Actually, some mysteries surround Jetman." Gai explains once everyone, sans Nicole, was back on the Galleon. "One of them being the missing Black Condor. His name is...Yukki Gai."**

**A silent realization dawned across the room before Doc spoke, "But why did he take Nicole-san?"**

**"Ummm...they say he was something of a ladies man," Gai adds before scratching his head in bewilderment, "But...why was I the only who couldn't see him?"**

**"Ummm Neither could I," Mia adds.**

**"Or I..." Violet adds.**

**Doc paces about, "could Nicole see him?"**

**"Not until she Gokai Changed into Black Condor...but she vanished shortly there after," Violet explains.**

**"I'd say it was because the 3 of you were all human but Violet isn't."**

**Violet sighs, "No...But there may not be enough of me that is alive...I am after all little more then a Sugormin."**

**"Your not that bad," Doc says with a comforting hand, "Still that might explains things."**

**"Don't worry we'll find Nicole and recover our Mobirates."**

**"You don't need to carry me," Nicole protests as Yukki carries her over the threshold of an old house, as they pass over it Yukki's clothes change to a suit as Nicole finds herself in a dress, Yukki setting her ****down as he motions to a waiting table.**

**"On the contrary," he says motioning to the table, "Please have a seat."**

**"O-Ok..." Nicole says uneasily as she moves to the table as Yukki pulls out the chair for her before moving across from him. "Hey what is this all about?"**

**"A beautiful lady should be treated as such."**

**"This isn't about me, this is about you having the wrong idea about the Gokaigers!"**

**Yukki smiles, "Then this is the perfect chance for you to explain things to me, ****l****ovely lady."**

**"Mou," Nicole sighs, as he offers her a glass of wine, "Where do I begin."**

**"Perhaps with when women became Reds?"**

**"Around Shinkenger, or SPD if you want to talk Power Rangers," Nicole opens, pressing the Wine away, "I don't drink."**

**"Even for special occasions?"**

**Nicole nods, "But that's neither here nor there, Marvelous is not a woman."**

**Yukki sips his own wine as he hold's Nicole's hands softly, "I find they quite hard to believe."**

**Nicole giggled, her cheeks flushing, 'What is happening to me, why am I feeling like this!'**

**"****Oh but it's true, Marvelous is just under the effects of a transformations that has some secondary female characteristics."**

**"A man who has the appearance of a woman? Things sure have changed."**

**"Oh you have NO idea. He's not the only one."**

**"You mean?"**

**Nicole nods, and Yukki pulls her closer, kissing her hand, she blushes, "I find that hard to believe."**

**Nicole pulls her hand away as she pushes up from the table, "Honestly so do I," shivering slightly as she trying to rub her arms to warm herself, "Since I arrived here I've gotten more and more feminine, had a baby, and have been trying to sleep with Doc ever since he got his were-cat transformation."**

**Yukki closed the distance, wrapping his arms around her softly, "Sound like a normal woman to me." as he starts to gently kiss her neck.**

**Nicole pulls herself free of the embrace turning to face Yukki, "Yukki Gai! I know you have a reputation as a womanizer but I would think even you could understand what it's like to have your body and your soul at odds. Please imagine for a moment you woke up one morning as a woman! That's ****what I'm going through, that's partly what Marvelous is going though, while also facing the man who nearly killed him resurfacing!"**

**"Oh?" Yukki says curiously, "And who is that?"**

**"Kiaidou."**

**Yukki draws Nicole back to the table, "Have a seat, and tell me everything."**

**"So he's a Jetman?" Marvelous wonders as he walks through a park that night.**

**'****Is that what a red has come down too?! The quality has really dropped!****'**

**Marvelous howled as he swung wildly at the memory, a rain of leaves falling around him as he finishes. Yukki appearing just to the side of a tree as they finish.**

**"Hey, what are you doing in the middle of the night?"**

**Marvelous looking over to the voice quickly, "You! What did you do with Nicole-san! And give back...my Mobirates!"**

**"No." Yukki started to pace up toward Marvelous, "You know this yourself." Marvelous was backing away, "Right now, you're not qualified to fight."**

**"Nani?!"**

**"You arrogantly call yourself a pirate...yet you're completely terrified. What a pathetic wreck."**

**Marvelous lunged, as Yukki lead him back, dodging every attack.**

**"What scares you more? That I have taken your woman? Or your toy?"**

**"Fuck off!" Marvelous growled as he lunged.**

**"Or is it the Bounty Hunter?"**

**Marvelous flinched just as he was about to unless a torrent of flame. Yukki kicked him back with one foot.**

**"What about him scares you so much?"**

**Marvelous swings with his fist, "I can beat him! I never could!" dropping to his knees as his fists bound the ground, "I had to be saved last time, and nothing has changed today."**

**"Idiot!"**

**"Nicole-san?" Marvelous looked up to see Nicole standing beside a tree.**

**Tears nearly running from Marvelous eyes, "Thank goodness."**

**She closes the distance to help him off but Yukki intercepts and kicks Marvelous, "On your feet! You're a red, weakness is not something you can afford! As you are now Jetman's Grand Power...is beyond you."**

**"Fuck you and your Grand Power!"**

**Yukki flinches, glancing to Nicole who smirks, helping Marvelous to stand, "Told you we don't care about those things."**

**"Thanks Nicole-san," Marvelous pauses before wrapping his arms around her, "I-We thought we lost you."**

**"Gonna take more then a ghost to take me out, but you...what the hell is wrong with you. Yeah I get it Kiaidou ran you through the ringer, and that's haunted you for years. But your not a lone pirate any more."**

**The three begins to walk.**

**"****But if I can't beat him..."**

**"Then we can do it together, that is what the spirit of Sentai is, isn't it, team work?" she tosses a glare at Yukki who looks away.**

**"I...I suppose but-"**

**"No buts," Nicole pokes hi stomach, "Your letting that Driver go to your head, you don't need to fight every Phantom along, you are not the only one here willing to fight."**

**As Marvelous looks to Nicole she smiles, only for her and Yukki to start to vanish, "Nicole!" he call only yo stumble on a rock, nearly crashing into a memorial stone. The writing on it: "Yuki Gai. Black wing sleeping her forever."**

**"****Yukki...Gai." Marvelous says confused, "What is this?"**

**"****So it's true," Gai says wandering over with the others, "He's dead."**

**"No..." Marvelous growls, "It can't be...what does that mean for Nicole-san?"**

**"Eh?" Luka wonders.**

**"This is unbelievable." Ahim adds.**

**Gai kneels to look at the offerings, yogurt, a bottle of wine, 2 packs of cigarettes, a basket of fruit, and flowers, "It's probably from the other Jetman members." a smile spreading over his lips, "It looks like they visit this place every day." his voice getting more somber, "I get it...I know why Yukki Gai-san is preventing us from finding the Jetman members. Even now, yukki Gai-san is strongly bound to the other Jetman members. That's why Gai-san doesn't want to get the other four involved in the fighting. His friends are now living normal lives."**

**Under a bridge Yukki confronts Kiaidou and a quad of Gormin, Nicole staying by the motorcycle.**

**"Oh?" Kiaidou says curiously, not even facing Yukki, "So you're willing to play with me?"**

**"Yeah," Yukki starts, glancing back to Nicole, "You watch my sweet beauty."**

**"Mou! I'm not a helpless girl!" Nicole protests.**

**Yukki turned back to Kiaidou, "I'll amuse you...to the point of tears."**

**Yukki glanced skyward, "Kami-sama, if you wouldn't mind."**

**"I don't care who you are." Kiaidou turned to face Yukki as Nicole started to vanish, "...as long as you are strong."**

**"Huh?" Nicole exclaims as her body starts dissipating, "Yukki! What are you d-doing!"**

**"Show me!" ****Kiaidou yelled as cut down Gormin in his way ****encouraging them to charge Yukki****.**

**Yukki kicked one out of his way, elbowed another, as the other Gokaigers came upon the battle. **

**"Yuuki Gai!" Luka gasps, as Mia, Gai, and Violet looked confused.**

**"Where? Is her Highness with him?" Violet demanded.**

**Raising his arm Yukki summoned his transformation device, and in a flash of violet Black Condor was back, slicking Gormin left and right.**

**"He transformed!" Doc gasped, Gai pushing him down to try and see something.**

**"Where?! Where?!"**

**Violet growled clenching his fist, "Where is Her Highness?"**

**"No way!" Doc said throwing Gai off him as he drew out the Black Condor key, "But the Ranger Key is right here!"**

**"Give me that!" Violet said snatching it, "Gokai Change!"**

**"Jeeeeeeetman!"**

**Violet waited a moment then charged into the fray.**

**"Two of them?" Joe said confused as Violet fended off some Gormin before confronting Yukki slashing him with his saber.**

**"Where is Her Highness?" Violet demanded.**

**"She is safe," Yukki countered, "She is not harmed."**

**"Where?!"**

**"One or two doesn't matter to me." Kiaidou says softly as his slashes hard, sending Violet flying and demorphing him, right out of even Gokai Form sending the cyborg rolling and sparking along the ground, a hand reaching for Black Condor as explosions erupt around his body.**

**The other Gokaigers running up to help him as his body continues to spark, "You H-Highness."**

**"Doc, get him back to the ship, make sure he's repaired! Los Dark, Jealoushitto help him!"**

**The both nod dragging off the protesting Violet as Yukki lunges with his sword, Kiaidou catching the blade to look toward Yukki, "You're good. I'm pleased." Before intensifying his assault.**

**'Even in death he fights.' Marvelous watches.**

**"...to protect the other Jetman members." Joe answers aloud ****as Kiaidou knocks Yukki back and to his knees****.**

**Marvelous closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath, Yukki charging back in as Marvelous raises his hand, looking at it a moment before clenching his fist, turning back around to the group, "Doc I need your Mobirate."**

**He nods tossing it over as Marvelous changes, the others about to follow suit, "No. This is need to do alone."**

**"But Marvelous." Mia protests.**

**"Driver on, please."**

**Marvelous hods out his hand, "Please everyone, lend me your strength!"**

**Everyone nods without hesitation as their energy flows into him.**

"Shabadoobie, Touch to Shinka. Shabadoobie, Touch to Shinka. Shabadoobie, Touch to Shinka."

**"Shinka!"**

**"Infinity, ****please****."**

**"Infinity, Infinity, Infinity, Infinity, Infinity."**

**"Ki-Sui-Fuu-Don-Bou-Jaban-Byuu-Dogon!"**

**Shining like a ruby Gokai Rider – Red speed in with supernatural speed, catching Black Condor as he was launched into the air.**

**"I see you got your fighting spirit back," Yukki smiled as he tosses the taken transformation devices back to the others.**

**"I will end your torment this day," Infinity Dragon announces to Kiaidou as the rest gather around him.**

**"Gokai Change!"**

**"Goooookaiger!"**

**Black Condor powering down with a smile, "So you've finally overcome your fear."**

**Marvelous nods, "The power to overcome oneself...the power to overcome one's limitations...the power of one's will..." glancing back to Yukki "...to even overcome death."**

**"Looks like you understand our Grand Power. Use it wisely to hold onto your dreams."**

**As more Gormin were summoned Red looked back to his team, "I'll go in first, everyone back me up."**

**They all nod.**

**"Let's make t his showy!"**

**Charging in the Gormin slow them down some but Infinity tears through them as he moves in on Kiaidou.**

**"A change of clothes wont make you any stronger!" Kiaidou swings but his attacks hit an invisible barrier, a second swing does the same.**

**Infinity slashing with his new ax to send Kiaidou stumble back, "H-How are you so strong."**

**"I do not fight alone," Infinity announces, "This form caries with it all the conviction of my comrades, we fight as one!"**

**"High Five!" Infinity slaps the hand on his ax as the others gather up behind him and slot keys.**

**"Final Wave!"**

**"Shining Strike!"**

**"****Gokai Scramble!"**

**"Gokai Barrier Crash!"**

**Growing massive Infinity spins the ax over his head before bring it down in the wake of the other Gokaiger's final attack. Kiaidou dropping to his knees before being enveloped in an explosion, a containment card flying into Infinity's free hand as he passes it to his ax holding hand and snaps his fingers, "Justice is served."**

**"****That was so cool!" Rose says hugging Luka.**

**"Hey!" she elbows him purring, "Bonus prize."**

**"Eh?"**

**She demorphs as she stalks toward him, "Come here and I'll show you."**

**Gai demorphing next and he stumbles back, intimidated by the look in Luka's eyes, "Ummm..."**

**"Control yourself Luka," Joe says holding her back.**

**"Mmmmm," she purrs, "but what if I don't want to control myself?"**

**"****You did it." Yukki comments as they walk along a park, "Sentai sure has changed since my day."**

**"Yukki Gai," Marvelous speeds up to cut him off.**

**Yukki taking a seat on a near bench, "Don't say anything...or it'd make my butt itch.**

**Marvelous smirks.**

**"Your friend will be returned to you soon, she is safe with an old friend." his gaze drifting skyward, "It's a beautiful sky. Fill your eyes with it."**

**Marvelous turning to look up to the sky.**

**"You get it, right? It's your turn to protect it...that sky."**

**"Are you sure you want to entrust such a thing to pirates?"**

**Yukki smirks, "Later."**

**As marvelous turns back the bench is empty, "Hey, if you don't return Nicole-san I'll hunt you down even to the afterlife!"**

**Yukki's voice could be heard laughing on the wind.**

**"****He's gone." Doc muses.**

**"Man." Joe grumbles. "What an arrogant guy."**

**"But..." Luka purrs, "He was a fine man." As Gai scrabbles about looking high and low.**

**"I kind of wish we had met sooner." Luka purrs as she takes a seat.**

**"Personally I have my reservations." Ahim adds.**

**"In the end..." Gai nearly cries, "I never got to see him!" collapsing into Don's arms shaking him, "Why?!"**

**"Is it because we're earthlings?" Mia wonders.**

**'Yukki Gai,' Marvelous muses, 'we definitely got it...Jetman's Grand Power.'**

**"How was the liquor on the ground?" the woman in white asks as Yukki enters the bar.**

**"Well..." Yukki smiles, "It was good. The best."**

**"****Straight Flush." the woman smiles as she lies out her cards before Nicole, who was in her rarely seen male form, "Looks like I win again."**

**"Mou!" Nicole fumes, "I told you I was no good at cards." Glancing back to Yukki, "Can I go home now."**

**"Which home?" the woman smiles.**

**"Huh?" Nicole does a double take, "Y-You mean...you can..."**

**"For God you can be pretty mean," Yukki smiles as he closes the distance and strokes Nicole's face, "She was such a cute girl."**

**The woman smiles, looking to Yukki, "Won't you play a song for us? Gai~" as she reshuffles the cards.**

**Stepping off to the side Gai Picks up a saxophone as he begins to play, leading Nicole to a table by a couch, starting to lay out cards.**

**"****You are at a crossroads Nicole-san," One door out of the bar lit up, "Through there lies the way back to your world. A world where your a struggling student, barely getting by and Super Sentai exists only in fantasy, but your male."**

**A separate door light up on the other side of the bar, "Through the other lies more fighting, more pain, where you are stuck as a woman, and only a spirit yourself." The woman smiling, "Which will you choose?"**

**"Will the Gokaigers be ok without me?" Nicole presses.**

**The woman shrugs, "Who can say, besides why does the fate of a TV show matter?"**

**Nicole's eyes lingered on the first door. "T-True."**


	40. Epic 29: The Abare Quick-Changing

Epic 29: The Abare Quick-Changing New Combination

**"****Great Empire let me ask you a question? How much do you hate your enemies? Would you destroy their souls? Turn them into monsters who's only goal is to grow their own races while driving their victims to the depths of despair, to destroy their souls to reanimate their corpses to swell your ranks?"**

**The screen showed an image of Bakeneko then several figures in shadow dropped to knees as the Phantoms inside erupted from without, leaving nothing behind but the new Phantom. On the side of the screen scrolled several faces.**

**"These people were probably friends, family, maybe you agree with them, maybe you didn't, but Warz Gil will rather make a deal with the devil to turn them into soldiers of his new best friend Bakeneko the Phantom."**

**Once more the screen showed the scale, Warz one side, Nicole the other (now in human form).**

**"One side risks her lives to save her enemies and turn them over to the ****a****uthorities for ****j****ustice, the other kills them, either destroying their souls to create phantoms or turns their bodies into machines: Gormin, Sugormin, Dogormin. Keeping only their skills for their new killing machines. Which side are you on?"**

"Ah-Ah-Ahchoo!" Warz sneeze had the force to shake the very ground and every struggled to stand upright. "Tissue! Tissue!"

A Gormin rushing over with a box to let the prince blow his nose before hitting the Gormin after finding no place to discard his tissue, "I said tissue, so of course I'll also need a garbage can!" before throwing it in the air a second Gormin running about to collect it.

"How unfortunate it is that His Highness has gotten sick." Damaras muses to Barizorg.

"I've figured it out, Warz Gil-sama," Insarn explains entering, "it appears to be an Earth virus."

"I don't care about the explanation!" Warz howls, "How can I be cured?!"

"I'm afraid there is no cure, it's fatal."

"Nani?!"

"You have a week at most."

"WHAT?!" Warz howls grabbing Insarn and shaking her, "Save me! Save me! You can have anything!"

"Insarn, a moment of your time," Damaras calls her over.

"Yes?" her voice low.

"I have read the reports and already prepared the Action Commander who can gather the needed energy. What are you plotting?"

"This virus and that are not the same."

"It is worth a shot," Damaras counters before turning to the door, "Come forth. Daiyaaru!"

The main door opens as a new Action Commanders enters, "I am here!"

"Nani?!" Warz says confused.

"Insarn and I believe if we collect enough energy from earth women at the height of their happiness we may have a chance to save you."

"Collect it! Collect it at once!"

Insarn flinches, "S-Sir I must advise against this, think of your PR, think of what Violet will tell the people, public opinion is bottoming out with each campaign, besides we are not one hundred percent sure this will even work! We should be finding anot-"

She is cut short as kalxons blare, Barizorg turning to the main monitor, "On screen."

On the main screen is a large, though not as large as Zangyack's own, fleet of warships, some are Zangyack designs, others look like the Space Police and Deka Ranger.

"Deploy at once Daiyaaru!" Damaras orders.

"R-Right!" before turning and heading for the exit quickly. "I'll gather plenty of Earth women's happy energy de arimasu!"

"I'm counting on you Daiyah-ah-ahchoo!"

"The 34 Super Sentai who have protected the smiles of the people!" the narrator began as the figure's smile behind the monitor widened.

"Oh Insarn you cagy bird you did this didn't you, you infected Warz!" the figure pausing to look down as a Spoiler FigureARTs in his hands, "Can't wait to see how Nicole's going to derail this one."

The opening image was the classic 199 hero war lead by the Goseingers before pulling back for a quick shot of the Miracle Sentai Akiba Ranger with the battle reflected in their helmets before the frame flips to show the 500 Sentai war of the first movie.

"Come on Nicole, everyone knows she's not just gonna abandon the team! Come on and kick some butts!"

The screen exploded to fire as the Zangyack emblem came up, "They lost their powers fighting the Space Empire Zangyack..." before transitioning to the Gokaiger flag waving and the shadows of the six core Gokaigers, Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, and Gold, a giant '40th Anniversary' logo behind them.

"Man TOEI this was a brilliant way to celebrate the 40th anniversary with a total remake of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger! And tell us the REAL story...I still can't believe they actually used an American Actor for Spoiler!"

The shadow s peel back to reveal the six, "...but their powers have been inherited by these unbelievable rogues!"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

As Gokaigers ran for the screen and the flag waved behind them the theme song started to play as the Galleon flew through the sky, "Forward! Hoist up the flag of courage! Dashing through the seven seas..."

Before cutting to a spinning metal globe, "Sink or swim, the invincible wind will guide you..." before pulling out to a sky shot of the Galleon as a serious looking marvelous stood as images of 35 past red Sentai ran across the screen, before zooming into a close shot where Marvelous is enveloped by the spirit of Gokai Red.

Then there is a quick cut showing the crew in the main cabin, Marvelous, Ahim, Luka, Joe, Doc, Gai, Jealoushitto, and Mia. With the New Gokaiger standing aloft behind them just in Ranger Form (Violet, Navy, Orange, and Bronze) before in a single beat they Gokaigers all in Ranger form. Before quickly cutting to the bridge, and the spinning wheel just before Marvelous catches it.

"Your goal isn't on any ma-"

"Wait...hold up!" The watcher paused the video replaying the previous scene in slow motion, "Where's Nicole?"

A couple other rewatches confirms the missing Silver Ranger, "N-Nicole? Y-You didn't..."

Let's the scene continue the song played on as individual shot came up; Joe on the deck holding a rope, Luka in the crow's nest, Doc working on something in his lab, Ahim enjoying tea, Mia staring out the port window, Gai lining up 6th ranger keys with a smile, Jealoushitto staring longingly at a picture of Insarn which cross fades into a shot of Violet at the controls of the Violet Hope before pulling back to show Orange, Bronze, and Navy at other stations. Then it pulls into a white void full of ranger keys before zooming in on the core Gokaigers (Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Don, Ahim, and Mia) as they get ready to Gokai Change before we cut to them about to do the same atop a rock face, and as the Mobirate opens they are back in the void falling as they reach out for their own keys.

As the shot closes in on each of them grabbing the Key we cut to them fully transformed on the beach as an explosion rips behind them. Before cutting to quick battle shots of all the Gokaigers: Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Green, Gold, Rose, Light, Violet, Navy, Orange, and Bronze, before cutting to a single shot of Rose as he goes Gold mode followed by The 4 Gokai Riders and ending on Gold Going Gold Mode with the 6th Ranger set.

"Wait hold up!" The watches pauses again and rewinds, "Gokai Gold...Gold Mode? That's suppose to b be Nicole-Silver!" The watcher slumped into his chair in defeat, "S-She's really gone."

The video continued as the wanted posters, this time including Sally in the lot, and Nicole, or rather Mia with Nicole's name still attached to it, and ending on a team wanted poster, brought a smile to the watcher's lips, "At least they aren't just ignoring her."

The opening finishing off with shots of Gokai Oh an it's power ups before returning to the Galleon on the sky. Drawing into the crows nest to show everyone crowded into the small space, once more zoom cutting to each of their faces as the song reaches it's end. The last shot pulling up to the Gokai Flag as the two full team flip onto the screen (Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Green, Gold, Light, Rose, Navy, Violet, Orange, and Bronze) With Navi flapping int to change into his ranger form to finish the line up.

The last shot fading to white as we see Nicole on male form rising from the bar and walking toward a door, though which one is hard to tell since both exists look the same. Just before passing through the image shifts to male Nicole on one side, female on the other, the two back to back before the turned string on to the camera becoming a split shot, male on one side, female on the other, just before Gokai Silver overlays over both of them and it fades up to the show, with the Gokaigers leaving a restaurant.

"I'm so full!" Luka purrs as she exits first.

"Thanks for the meal!" Don says exiting next, the rest following suit with Ahim last to leave, pausing as a man in a suit emerges with her.

"It was absolutely scrumptious," Ahim says softly, with a bow, careful not to loose her new hat in the bow.

"Please do come again." He says with a slight bow.

"I surely will if the opportunity arises."

"Hey," Gai says catching up to Marvelous, "Ahim-san doesn't seem like a pirate at all, does she?"

"Huh?!"

"Which is her best point?" Gai wonders as he motions to Ahim as she converses with the owner, "I suppose it's the splendid aura around her that makes you want to protect her?"

"You still don't know anything..." Marvelous scoffs as he walks off, "...about Ahim." His place slowing as he sees Mia just up ahead watching Ahim.

"Mia-san?"

What do you mean?" Gai says jogging after, "Tell me!"

"I was just thinking how much Nicole-sama would have enjoyed all this, a quiet day."

A silent pause falling over the group, heads bowed.

"Oh my," Mia says suddenly before running off, "Come on there's trouble!"

"Never a dull day," Joe says with a smirk as they hurry off arriving just as a couple leave a wedding chapel.

"A wedding?" Doc says confused.

"How pretty..." Luka begins, "The bride's ring is."

"You were talking about the ring?!" Dock says in shock.

"She seems very happy." Ahim smiles.

"Over there!" Mia calls as she opens fire on some shrubbery, the others following suit making Daiyaaru roll out of his hiding spot.

"Oy! You stopped me from taking their happy energy de arimasu!"

"Get to safety," Ahim orders as she runs over to the couple.

"Okay!"

"Zangyack!"

"Oh well," Marvelous smirks as he takes out his key, "Time for some after-mean exercise."

"Alright!" Gai adds as he slots the Rose Key.

"Gokai change!"

"Gooooooooooookaiger!"

The 8 Gokaigers open fire, dropping Daiyaaru to his knees.

"Damn you," he growls as he reaches for the dial on his chest, "In that case...Set the dial to big de Arimasu!"

Growing on his own Rose shouts in surprise, "Giant form already? Is that allowed?"

"It is! De arimasu!"

"Then we should too." Red says taking out his Mobirate, "Let's do it already!"

"Roger that!" Rose says taking out his own Gokai Cellular and slotting Time Fire

"Gooookai Galleon!"

"Launch! GouJyuDrill!"

"Kaizoku Gattai Complete! Gokai Oh!"

"GooooouJyuJin!"

"For you Nicole-san!" Light shouted as he took command of Navi Oh.

"Hope We aren't late Your Highness?!"

The sky darkening as the Ghost Ship flew in, and from the mouth few Imposter Gokai Oh and the Violet Hope Gokai Oh.

"My killer move!" Daiyaaru shouted as he used his staff as a broom kicking up a dust cloud, "Dizzing Eyes!"

"So what?!" Rose counters charging through as he striks with the drill arm, "Take this!"

"Ranger Key Set! Let's go!"

"Gokai Magi Bin-"

The watcher yawned, "Ok there are a few more lines but is there anything else new?"

He fast forwarded, Daiyaaru srinking and infiltrating GouJyuJin and attack silver to turn GouJyuJin on the for only to flee out and take command of another.

"This is the same old episodes with a few extra scenes thrown in! What the hell."

Fast forward again, Ahim makes a plan to pose as a bride to draw out Daiyaaru, then though a series of costume changes manages to destroy Daiyaaru staff and dial. Leading to him being grown by Insarn only to be confined to a card for good. The watcher frowning as he closed the video. Turning as he got up moving to his window leaning out to the cool breeze as he looked out to see a giant statue of the Gokaigers, including Nicole among them.

"Oh Nicole-san please tell me this isn't how your journey ends."

His gaze falling back to the Spoiler key with sadness, "I mean, I can sort of understand why you would choose going home. It hasn't been easy for you but you have been such an inspiration to me."

Propping himself up on the ledge he leaned back looking to the key a while, "Why did you give up so soon?"

"She was only human, you can't hold Her Highness to your such impossible standards Takeru, no one can live up to them."

Takeru looked to his door as a young girl entered, and he smiled, 'Fia was born a man but always felt she was born to the wrong body. Nicole's story gave her the courage to change the outside to match the inside. She should feel even more hurt by Nicole's abandonment, why is she smiling?'

Fia pulled up a chair as she took a seat, a Gokai Gold key hanging around her neck on a silver chair, "You just finished watching Record 29 didn't you?"

Takeru nodded, "I just don't understand why she would do that."

"Her Highness never had it easy, unfamiliar emotions, a body that she knew was wrong. Being turned into an animal, Warz Gil rape, you could tell she was really hurting and thing only seemed to get crazier from the Type 1 Timeline the longer she remained. She probably figured things would even out for everyone involved without her disrupting everything."

Takeru looked down to his figure before looking out to the statue again, "Y-Yeah but it's because of her we have a home world now. She ended the war, she put the True Heir on the throne. How could all that happen if this is where she walks away."

Fia puts a comforting hand on Takeru's shoulder, "She didn't do anything alone and left the world in good hands. Obviously they finished the job she started."

Takeru comes in out of the window his head still low, "I-I know, still it feels like she betrayed us, all of us. I'd think you out of everyone would feel that the most."

The two left Takeru room, making their way past his parents and out the front door of their apartment, "What? Just because she gave me the courage to transition?"

Takeru nods, "Y-Yeah...why aren't you angrier."

Fia's voice was softer, "Her Highness may have been the first real case of a transgendered character documented by Toei's historical records but she is hardly my entire reason for living."

As they stepped outside she motion to the green and vibrant landscape, "Her great heart gave us a home, and her unwanted child brought peace to the Empire but I always recognized she had been thrown into a life she was never prepared for. Striped of her our gender by force. She did great things, if this is the end of her story then I'm happy for her. She made the universe a better place and got a well deserved retirement. Don't you agree?"

Takeru looked around his home, and smile, clenching his hand around the figure with a warming heart as he looked down to it, "Enjoy your life Your Highness. We will never forget you."

Fia smiles as she places a hand on the small of Takeru's back pressing him forward, "Come on let's get something to eat before the Violet Report on how Earth is doing starts."

Takeru smiles as they begin walking, other kids starting to file out of their apartments, Takeru's same feelings of abandonment echoing in the voices of the people as they left.

Fia frowned, "Nicole effected a lot of people."

Takeru picked up his pace, "Come on, let's help them understand."

Fia nods, following after Takeru.

**Ok quick question to everyone. This episode was a Ahim focus so there wasn't much I could change, and similarrly the next one is a Joe Focus and any changes would be cosmetic also, in fact there are a few Focus episodes coming up and with the exclusion of the Oh Ranger/doc focus most won't have anything but cosmetic changes so there's 3 options:**

**1: Just copy paste the episode and insert those cosmetic changes (the completist approach)**

**2: Skip it and explore the greater world of the setting in shorter episodes like this one**

**3: Just skip it all together and focus on the non focus episodes that would have original content.**


	41. Epic 30: Just a Lone Friend's Soul

Epic 30: Just a Lone Friend's Soul

Skipped: No significant changes aside from Warz still being sick, and of course no use of Hurricane Gokai Oh.


	42. Misc Notes from Episode 30 Plus

Animal halfs from the Sugokaiger Arc

"Nya!" Nicole exclaims as she looks in shock at her body, she was naked but that was mitigated by the fact her body was covered in red fur, she had been changed into an anthropomorphic lion girl, and likewise Ahim was a white tiger girl, Luka was a yellow eagle girl, and Joe was a blue shark boy.

Tiger girl Doc from the movie

Pre Movie Powers: MagiRanger, DekaRanger, GaoRanger, Shinkenger, Geki Ranger, Changeman, Flashman, Maskman

Movie 1 Greater Powers: Goseigers, Bokenger, BioMan, Dynaman, Goggle V, Denji Man, JAKQ, GoRanger, AkibaRanger

Gai's Powers: Time Ranger, ZyuRanger, AbaRanger

Post Movie 1 Powers: Gingaman, Jetman

Zangyack Powers: CarRanger, Battle Fever, Sun Vulcan, Live Man, Oh Ranger, MegaRanger, GoGoV, Hurricanger, DaiRanger, TurboRanger, Go-Onger, Liveman

unaccouted for: Kakuranger, watch 49 for what to do after recovering stolen powers

Bounties Post Ep 24:

Nicole's bounties:

Warz Gill (dead or alive, turned over to SPD) – 17,000,000 zagins, Insarn (alive, turned over to SPD) – 15,000,000 zagins, Damaras (alive, turned over to SPD) – 32,000,000 zagins, Barizorg (alive, turned over to SPD) – 8,00,000 zagins.

Zangyack bounties:

Gokai Violet – 100,000,000 (dead only) zagins, Basco ta Jolokia – 12,000,000 zagins, Nicole Blecker (dead only) – 8,000,000 zagins, Don "Doc" Dogoier – 6,500,000 zagins, Captain Marvelous – 5,500,000 zagins

Joe Gibken – 4,500,000 zagins, Jealoushitto – 4,500,000 zagins

Ahim de Famille – 2,500,000 zagins, Luka Millfy – 2,000,000 zagins

Gai Ikari – 200,000 zagins, Sally – 100,000 zagins, Sen-den – 50,000 zagins

Totals:

Gokai Violet – 100,000,000 (dead only) zagins

Basco ta Jolokia – 12,000,000 zagins

Sen-den – 50,000 zagins

Nicole Blecker, Don "Doc" Dogoier, Captain Marvelous, Joe Gibken, Jealoushitto, Ahim de Famille, Luka Millfy, Gai Ikari, and Sally: Total – 33,800,000

Warz Gill, Insarn, Damaras, Barizorg: Totals – 64,800,000

The bounty hunters goes after then because their worth 12,605,000 total

Epic 25: Pirates and Ninjas

s/9043945/1/Kaizoku-Sentai-Gokaiger-Plus

#KamenRiderWizard #Gokaiger #PowerRangers #fanfic

After Episode 32: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs Powerful Sentai Samuraiger (8 from 24 for next movie)

After Episode 38: DVD Special: Let's do this Goldenly, the 36th Gokai Change

After Episode 40: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Vs Kamen Rider Wizard

After Episode 46: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Vs Space Sheriff Gavan

Post Season: Tokimai Sentai Go-Busters vs Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger

Post Season: Makai Knight Garo vs Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger

Post Season: Doki! Doki! Precure vs Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger

Post Season: Super Hero Tisen

Epic 32: One Power (Ohranger part 2)

Movie 3: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs Powerful Sentai Samuraiger

Epic 33: Iiiit's a Hero!

Epic 34: A More Than Usual Gokai Change (Luka/Doc swap)

Epic 35: Dream Comes True

Epic 36: Dimension on the Other Side (Go-Onger Part 1)

Epic 37: Partner Pirate (Go-Onger Part 2)

Epic 38: The Strongest Fighting Machine

Epic 39: The Power to Seize Dreams (Barizorg dies)

DVD Special: Let's do this Goldenly, the 36th Gokai Change

Epic 40: Why? We're High School Students (Megaranger – Warz Dies)

Epic 41: The Future is the Past (Timeranger)

Epic 42: Something I Don't Want to Lose

Movie 4: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Vs Kamen Rider Wizard

Epic 43: The Strongest Man in the Universe

Epic 44: To the Legendary Hero (Damaras Dies)

Epic 45: A Lovely Christmas Eve (Battle Fever J)

Epic 46: The Confused Ninja (Kakuranger Part 1)

Epic 47: Hero Eligibility (Kakuranger Part 2)

Movie 5: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Vs Gavan

Epic 47: The Limits of Betrayal

Epic 48: The Fated Showdown

Epic 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe (insarn dies)

Epic 50: The Day of Battle

Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates

*first half Dobustsu Sentai Go-Busters*

Movie 1: Dobustsu Sentai Go-Busters Movie

*second half Dobustsu Sentai Go-Busters*

*first half Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters*

Movie 1: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Movie

Movie 2: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Vs Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters

Movie 3: Super Hero Tisen

*second half Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters*

V-Cinima: Dobustsu Sentai Go-Busters

*first half Voltsaur Sentai Kyouryuger*

Movie 1: Voltsaur Sentai Kyouryuger Movie

Movie 2: Voltsaur Sentai Kyouryuger Vs Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters

*second half Voltsaur Sentai Kyouryuger*

*first half Kamen Rider Wizard*

Movie 1: Kamen Rider Wizard

Movie 2: Kamen Rider Wizard vs Kamen Rider Fourze

*second half Kamen Rider Wizard*

Movie 6: Super Hero Tisen Z

*first half Heroic Sentai Justiger*

Movie 1: Heroic Sentai Justiger the Movie

Movie 2: Heroic Sentai Justiger vs Voltsaur Sentai Kyouryuger

*second half Heroic Sentai Justiger*

*first half Power Rangers Samurai*

Movie 1: Samurai/RPX x over

*second half Power Rangers Samurai*


	43. Epic 31: Crash! Secret Operations

Epic 31: Crash! Secret Operations

"Nani?!" An older man said as he spoke through his phone the banner of the U.A.O.H. behind him, "Earth Defense Force H.Q. I see. I understand."

"Captain." A Woman said rising from a seat with alarm, "Don't tell me..."

"Yes." He nods, "Another Super Sentai Member has been attacked."

"Then..."

He stands, removing his glasses, "We carry out the operation..."

The woman nodding in understanding and the man responds with his own nod.

Mia jumps suddenly spilling her tea all over her clothes, Ahim jumping up quickly and runningto her side, "Mia-san? Are you alright?"

Doc tilts his head curiously, something catching his eye about Ahim, "Huh?"

"I had a strange vision."

Luka rises next helping clean the mess from Mia's clothes as Doc watches Ahim curiously, "What kind of vision?"

"I saw a strange woman shouting in public about having a Grand Power."

"Nani?" Joe says curiously, "We should check this out."

Marvelous nods, "Let's go."

"We'll catch up," Doc says grabbing Ahim's wrist, "We might need the 5th Driver and I need some final scans from Ahim-san."

Marvelous nods as everyone quickly runs off leaving the two alone on the Galleon.

"It's ready Doc-san?" Ahim says curiously.

"Almost," he starts before grabbing her skit and pulling it up, a long black and white tail waving out from behind which he grips firmly, "But I'm more concerned about this!"

Ahim sighs removing her hat to which her cat ears twitch a bit, "It's not just a tail."

"Your having a relapse?" Doc surmises, "Why didn't you tell anyone."

Ahim looks down as Doc releases her tail, her voice softer then usual, "I didn't want to worry anyone."

Doc leads her back to his lab as she starts removing layers, "How far has it gone?"

As they enter his lab she has stripped down to her undergarments, theirs a dark stripe pattern across her exposed body.

"Fur?"

"It's very light," she nods.

"Claws?" Doc say grabbing her hand and pinching the fingers.

"N-No..."

"Any strange urges or drives?"

"Nyo."

He smiles, "I see you have good control over your vocalizations."

Ahim purrs, then covers her mouth in embarrassment.

"How long," Doc asks as he looks her over, his hands hovering just before her breasts, "I need to check everything."

Ahim nods as she places his hands on her bust, to which she closes her eyes and starts to purr.

"Easily aroused, that's not a good sign," As he takes his hands away.

"Don't stop Doc-sama," she purrs as she brushes up against him, licking her lips.

Doc pushes her away, pushing her hands down, to her sides, "Control yourself Ahim-san. Now how long."

Ahim closes her eyes taking a deep breath, "After we teamed with the Hurricanegers."

"You mean those ears weren't fake?"

"N-Nyo they were, it happened that night while I slept."

Doc pulls back her lips to inspect her mouth and teeth, "lips and skin look normal, slight darkening and thinning." His finger running along her teeth, "Very slight fang formation. No padding. Any mating instinct?"

Ahim looks away her voice softer, "S-Slightly...can you fix me."

"Of course." Doc said moving to the suppression gun on his work bench and pointed it at Ahim, "This shouldn't hurt at all." before making some dial adjustments and firing. All the feline changes shrinking to nothing.

Ahim pauses a moment to look herself over, "Thank you Doc-san."

He smiles, "I told you it wasn't a problem, should have told me sooner."

"Ummm..." Ahim muses as she starts to collect her clothes and get dressed, "Will it happen again?"

"I don't know...but this does worry me. I did hope I had removed the effect of Sugokaiger Cure but clearly it can resurface if something triggers it. It's easy enough to fix but clearly not cured."

"Ummm..." Ahim wonders, "is that why Mia-san is still part cat?"

"The changes Insarn did to their body has always made it hard to change them back but I have been working on a way to finish the job. Los Dark has also been helping me understand the magic on his ship to cure Marvelous' dragon form."

"And Luka's form?"

"It's from Nicole originally, once I can fix Mia it should work for Luka."

"Well? What do you want?" Basco asked the man on his monitor.

"In exchange for OhRanger's Grand Power..."

"I already have OhRanger's Grand Power," Basco smirks as hold up the dark OhRanger keys.

"Apologies, I mean it's full potential. That is why you have been attacking Super Sentai members isn't it, to see if there is some secondary aspect to Grand Powers like with Abaranger?"

Basco nods, "And you want?"

"The blueprints for the Zangyack fleet's flagship, the Gigante Horse."

Basco smiles, "Well it would save me some trouble."

"There is only one reason a military person is interested in time..." Joe states as he emerges from the lower decks, the other Gokaigers behind him.

"To see if an operation is on schedule," Violet finishes.

The woman smiles, "I thought you were naive since you were young. But you've impressed me."

"What are you up to?" Jealoushitto presses.

"Guess it's out in the open. My mission was to find and delay you guys."

"Delay?"

A black UAOH van pulls into the old warehouse, coming to a stop as the older man gets out, Basco waiting, "Oh my my. So you really came?"

"Did you bring the information that I wanted?"

Basco held up a PDA, swiping it to show the Gigante Horse in wire frame, "I'm sure you can tell from this. So what about you?"

"Right." The man said as he held his chest, it glowing a moment, "Of course the full potential of the OhRangers remains in my body. Now...shall we begin our exchange."

"An exchange?" The Gokaigers say confused.

She takes a small item from out of her jacket that glows as she puts her hand over it, "That is what Basco thinks. What is really happening is the captain is sacrificing himself for a missile strike, once Basco is dead you can reclaim all the powers he stole."

"Nani?!"

"You can't do that!" Gai says pushing forward, looking back to the others, "Come on everyone!"

"Please wait!" the woman interjects.

"Eh?!"

"Please don't interfere. I don't like it anymore then you do but one sacrifice to save millions is a good s tragedy."

Marvelous clenches the AkaRed key around his neck growling, his gaze drifting to Los Dark and Nicole's near sacrifice, "No treasure is worth the life of another...let's go!"

"What's that?" Basco looks around as he hears a roaring sound in the distance.

"That would be the rockets coming to obliterate this place."

"Nani?!"

Before Basco could turn to run the place started to collapse around them, "You idiot, your going to die!"

The man stood his ground, "That's the plan."

Just as the place collapsed around them just as the Gokai Galleon arrived. A second later Gokai Rider – Red appeared with the Captain safely in his arms.

"H-how?"

Red kissed his Kabuto Ring, "Just a little ability I pirated from a Kamen Rider."

"MARVELOUS!" Basco growled as throws the debris off him.

"N-Nani?!" both Red shudder, "How do you..."

"Did you really think I had a 3 million bounty as the ship chef?" His body glowing read before the energy explodes out revealing a new form, "Even AkaRed was afraid of this form."

Basco charges at superhuman speed.

"Kabuto, Please"

Red matches them, two crimson blurs fighting for control but Basco's attacks do more damage.

"Kabuto, Please"

"Kabuto, Please"

"Kabuto, Please"

"Goooooooooo-Busters!"

Until he is assaulted by the 3 other Gokai Riders in Clock Up and Red Buster. Each as fast as him but none nearly as strong.

**"Infinity, ****please****."**

**"Infinity, Infinity, Infinity, Infinity, Infinity."**

**"Ki-Sui-Fuu-Don-Bou-Jaban-Byuu-Dogon!"**

Until Infinity Red reentered the fight, Basco's attack just bouncing off his shield as everyone comes to a stop.

"Tch. "He looks back to the rubble where his Extra Ranger Keys lie buried." "Good luck recovering those key thanks to your friend her!" before leaping away.

The gang gathering around the rubble as they power down.

"It'll take forever to unbury the keys," Doc groans.

"S-Sorry," the man says bowing his head, "this was suppose to end his threat."

"I got this," Mia says smiling taking out a red key, "Gokai Change!"

"DeeeeeeekaRanger!"

Several heads look confused at her as she walks into the rubble like a ghost.

"Mia-san!" Ahim calls.

"Ta da!" She smiles leaping out with the Extra Ranger key as well as something else.

"Is that?" Violet says curiously grabbing the black key before handing it to the Captain before it glows a moment and he transforms into Dark Oh Red.

"I can feel it, the Grand Power, it's back."

Suddenly the Real Oh Ranger keys appear out of their buckles and glow.

"Did we?" Marvelous says confused.

The man nods, "May our Greater Power help you Unite them all!"

"Yahoo!" Doc suddenly leaps into the air cheering.

"Doc-san?"

"Don't you guys remember what Nicole-san said months ago?"

"Nani?"

"Oh Ranger's Grand Power was key to our best weapon, the Gokai Galleon Bazooka. Ever since she told me I've been trying to get it working, now I should be able to finish it!"

"Niiiiice," Luka purrs as she pats Doc's back, "Let's get back to the Galleon then."

**Aboard the Free Joker Basco growls pounding his fist on the console as he looks at his incomplete Dark Oh Ranger set, "Damn it!"**


	44. Epic 32: One Power

Epic 32: One Power

"That's great work Doc-san," Nicole circled around Doc as he looked over the frame of his new weapon.

He smiles, "All I did was build the weapon as you saw it, I never could have gotten this far on my own."

Nicole chuckles patting his back, "Of course you could, all I did was speed up the process."

Doc smiles, "T-Thanks, but I just can't get past this stage. Nothing works, I've hit a wall."

Nicole picked up the weapon weighting it in her hands, "Looks pretty sturdy, you just need the OhRanger Grand Power to finish it off."

Doc smiles as the memory fades as he walks the streets, stopping as a Soccer ball rolls up to home, "So many failures. So many alternate powers, when we lost OhRanger I was sure it would never be completed." His gaze sifting to a young man lying down in the soccer field.

"That hurt..."

"Is this yours?" Doc asks as he runs over holding out the ball.

"Oh. Yes it is." The boy nods as Doc lets it drop into his hands, "Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Doc say offering a hand up.

"Sorry." The boy says getting up on his own.

"Isn't it unusual to play soccer by yourself?"

"Sorry."

"You sure say sorry a lot."

"Sorry," he says on reflex before looking up in surprise, "I-I'm not very confident in myself...I'm not any good at Soccer, so I'm not a regular player on the team."

Doc puts down his supplies as he takes the ball, dropping it to the ground before kicking it to the boy, "I can sorta understand that. If not for Nicole-san I probably would have given up a long time ago."

The boy kicks it back as the two starts an impromptu game.

Sounds like a good friend, this Nicole-san, you lucky to have such a friend."

Doc nods, "She was always there for us in our hour of need." He paused looking to the sky, "in the end she sacrificed everything for what she believed in."

The boy stops, walking over, "She's dead?"

Doc nods, still looking to the sky before kicking the ball again, "Don't give up your dream."

"Nani?!" the boy said as he kicked it back, Doc now going for the goal, "H-Hey what are you doing!"

"Nicole always talked about how we were stronger as a team. How the best way to grow was to use your friends to help you grow stronger."

He slides knocking out the ball, "But I'm not good enough to have friends like that."

Doc steals the ball, "I'm sure if you asked them they would help, you all want the same thing. Sometimes the closest friends just start off as people with the same interests."

"Your Highness," Damaras says suddenly as Warz lies back in his throne Gormin holding a compress to his head.

"Y-Yes?" he did not sound good.

"About the next operation...would you entrust it to me?"

"Do you have some new plan?" Barizorg wonders.

"Will you need one of my new Phantoms?" Bakeneko asks.

"Right now those pirates are our biggest obstacle."

"I agree, they need to be dealt with quickly." Bakeneko adds.

"Insarn," Warz warbles, "Any progress on a c-cure?"

"N-No sir, I'm afraid it is only getting worse."

"Damaras, Bakeneko, do whatever you need to do."

The two bow as Damaras turns to Insarn, "Insarn, come with me."

"O-Okay."

Exiting the bridge Insarn falls in step behind Damaras, "I am worried about His Highness. Are you sure there is nothing you can do?"

"Short of fusing him with someone else. No."

Damaras flinches, "T-That would work."

Insarn stammers, "I-In theory...b-but who would we.."

"Me, you will use myself."

"D-Damaras?"

"My body will make fighting the virus easier, you can reverse the process after."

"A-Are you sure? What if it kills you both, faster!"

"It is my duty, I must do what I can for His Highness."

Insarn swallows hard, "O-Okay."

"How wonderful the Green Pirate and a Gate together!" a Purple Action Commander wit ha contingent of Ghouls and Gormin counters Doc and the boy on the field. "What is is you treasure boy, what will make you despair?"

Doc pushes the boy behind him as he draws out his Mobirate, "Are you an Action Commander or a Phantom?"

The figure laughs, "I am Kraken, the most defensive member in the Zangyack army AND a Phantom!"

"B-Both?"

"Ghouls, Gormin, get him!"

"Gokai Change!"

"Gooooooookaiger!"

Green slipped between Ghoul and Gormin, his Gokai Saber cutting though the Gormin easily enough but the ghouls ignored it and were tearing into Green.

"This way," Gokai Pink ran in as she helped lead the boy to safety as Red, Blue, Yellow slipped into the fight.

"Tch. Who is this guy," Red scoffed.

"A Phantom Commander!" Green quickly explained as they all gathered up, Pink running to finish the line.

"Nani?" Yellow says confused, "A Phantom and an Action Commander."

The Ghouls gathering around Kraken.

"Sounds like trouble," Blue notes, "Doc-san is your new weapon ready."

"Still has some finishing touches!"

"In that case we need to take this up to the next level!" Red announces as his Driver forms.

"Driver On, Please!"

"Driver On."

"Driver On, Now!"

"Shabadoobie, Touch to Shinka."

**"****Set! Open!"**

**"Shinka!"**

**"Aka Aka Aka, Aka Aka"**

**"****Ao**** A****o**** A****o****, A****o**** A****o****"**

**"****Kirrro Kirrro Kirrro, Kirrro Kirrro"**

**"****W-O-L-F Wolf, Wolf, Wolf!****"**

"Momo Momo Momo, Momo Momo!"

**"Gokai Rider – Red!"**

**"Gokai Rider – ****Blue****!"**

**"Gokai Rider – ****Yellow****!"**

**"Gokai Rider – Green!"**

**"Gokai Rider – ****Pink****!"**

Completing the team was Pink with a uniform with a steepled hat and pointed shoes. Then they charged in cutting through the Ghouls with greater ease until the five face the Kraken.

"Go ahead give me your best shot.

Red shrugged as he slotted his Ranger, the others following suit, "He asked for it."

"Final Wave!"

"Gokai Slash!"

Putting up his shield Kraken laughed, as the attacks did nothing.

"I don't believe it!" Pink gasps.

"Did you see that?!"

"I didn't even feel your attacks!" Kraken taunted.

"Fine then how about this?!" Red says as he switched rings.

**"Infinity, ****please****."**

**"Infinity, Infinity, Infinity, Infinity, Infinity."**

**"Ki-Sui-Fuu-Don-Bou-Jaban-Byuu-Dogon!"**

"High Touch!"

"Shining Strike!"

Kraken puts up his shield again, the ax grinding against it before shrinking back to normal size.

Kraken is unharmed.

"What? Again?" Yellow says in disbelif.

"Gokai Change!"

"Dyyyyyynaman!"

"How about this?" Red starts as he leaps into the air and they all join arms for a combination attack.

"New Dynamite Attack! Big Explosion!"

Even under the assault of a small sun The shield holds, "Is that the limit of your power?!"

"I can't believe it!" Pink says trying to stand, "It had no effect."

"If we continue to fight someone who is not effected by our attacks..." Blue notes.

"We have no choice, for now, retreat," Red concludes, "Gokai Change!"

"Kaaaaakuranger!"

"Kiemi no Jutsu!" as they vanish into a smoke screen.

"So they ran away," Kraken laughs, "But that's fine...now I can find the Gate."

Gai slipped into Doc lab as he layed out the OhRanger keys beside his new device, "Is this our new weapon?"

Doc nodded as he typed array at the attached computer, "I just need to make some final adjustments before I can put Nicole-san's theory in action."

Gai sighs, "Nicole-san meant a lot to you."

Doc pauses, "She meant a lot to all of us...we couldn't have gotten this far without her."

Gai nods solemnly as he takes out his Gokai Rose Key, "It still hurts every time I think we'll never see her again, she taught me so much."

Doc turns back to his calculations, "I know I'm a stronger man because of the things she told me. That's why this has to work. It was her idea, her dream, but I could never complete it without the OhRanger Grand Power. I tried so many other ways to get around it but in the end nothing worked."

Gai nods as Doc stand picking up the Oh Ranger keys, slotting Green first.

Gai reaches out to stop Doc from slotting the next, "M-May I?"

Doc pauses then nods, handing the pink key to him.

"Ummmm...mind if we help too?"

Turning around Doc sees Mia, Luka, Marvelous, Joe, Ahim, Jealoushitto, Violet, and Los Dark standing in the door way.

Doc smiles and nods, the team coming in to join them.

"I know Orange and Bronze want to be here," Los Dark opens, "but they can't leave the True Heir undefended."

"Nicole-san's son..." Doc whispers before growing stern, "for him then."

Sharing hold on the 4 remaining keys the Gokaigers slot them in and step back as the device glows bright gold.

"Everyone!" Navi flies in in a panic.

"Nani?!" All eyes on the bird.

"Kraken is attacking Doc-san's friend! He's already cracking up!"

"Let's go!"

Kraken laughed demonically as he loomed over boy, "Give in to despair! Yes! Just a little longer!"

Gunfire got his attention as he turned, the Gokaigers running up wielding the newly minted Gokai Galleon Buster.

"Is that the best you have! Pathetic!"

"Look!" Violet calls point to the boy about to become a phantom. "We're to late."

"Yes! You are, you can't possibly stop me and get to the boy in time! I win!"

Red flinched, "N-No..."

"You underestimate us!" Light counters, "Gokai Change!"

"Yo Ho Ho Super Sentai Special Change! Kaaaaaamen Rider Wizard!"

Light stood as Land Style as Gold shifted to Water Style.

"Let me be your hope," Violet pleaded, "Please give me the Hurricane Key!"

Red flinched again but summoned out the green key handing it to Violet who Gokai Changed to Hurricane Style the 3 Wizards running for the boy.

"Not so fast!" Kraken lanced a lighting barrage at them, knocking the 3 down.

"Red Charge!"

"Forget about someone?" Rose taunted as Red help up the fully charge Gokai Galleon Buster.

Kraken laughed putting up his shield, giving the 3 Wizards the opening they need to reach the boy and enter his Underworld.

"Fire!"

"Rising Striiiiiiike!" the gun shouted as a glowing galleon shot toward the Phantom Commander.

The energy Galleon pushing through his shield at it hit before dissipating, leaving the shield cracked but not broken.

"N-No...that should have worked!" Green stammered.

Kraken laughed before calling down a Lightning storm on the Rangers.

"Look!" Rose called as he forced himself to his feet, "It's cracked, another round should do it."

More lighting crashed around them but they endured it fighting to their feet, as Red tossed the cannon to Rose, "D-Do it."

"Special Change!"

"Nani?!" Kraken had turned back to the boy but turned again as he heard the gun charge and put up his shield.

"Showy Waaaaaaave!"

The shield held but the cracks intensified, and Kraken countered with more lightning, no one able to stand.

"I don't under stand this should..." Green cut himself off. "It's because he's a Phantom, only a Wizard can defeat a Phantom."

"But we gave our only Wizard Rings to Jealoushitto-san-taichi." Pink notes.

"Damn it!" Red pounded the ground, "We are so close."

There was a familiar chime, and as they stood the Gokai Rider Rings glowed, the core five each taking their ring in hand.

"Doc-san," Blue wondered with a smile, "What would happen if we slotted Rings instead of Keys?"

"Let's find out." Red says passing the Buster to green as they set their rings flawlessly into the Gokai Cylinders.

Kraken laughed, putting up his shield again, "If that is the best you can do you'll never break my shield in a hundred years!"

"Very Nice! Special!"

And fired.

"Rising Striiiiiiike!"

Kraken's footing slid back as the energy gallon hit his shield, the crack expanding until the shield exploded and he stumbled back the Galleon tearing through him. Before sending him flying.

"Now it's over." Blue comments as Kraken gets to his feet stumbling about.

"What happened? Why...The Damned Pirates!" He tries to throw up his shield only to see it broken, "H-How did you break my shield? I and Shiedon the most defensive member in the Zangyack Army! Nothing can breach my shield!"

"Well he's back to normal," Pink notes, "But I don't think he wants to surrender."

Shieldon counters with a lighting strike that drop everyone to their knees.

"Final Wave!"

"Gokai Slash!"

Shieldon is caught off guard as Violet, Gold, and Light appear behind him, the boy now Phantom free as they unleash their Final Waves. On the other side of him the Gokaigers release their own, catching Shieldon between the two.

"Checkmate!" Red says snapping his fingers as he collects the containment card.

Green demorphing as he runs to the boy, "You going to be ok now?"

He nods, though has a limp, clearly a his leg was badly hurt, "I thought it was over when that monster beat up my leg, but then your friends reminded me. I can always try again next year. And by then I'll be much more practiced."

Doc keeled wrapping the wound as he helped the boy limp off, pausing a moment to turn back and smile at Light, Violet, and Gold, "Come on, lets get that leg properly treated."


	45. Behind the Scenes: The Plus Series

Behind the Scenes: The Plus Series

Hi everyone this is your author NekoLLX taking a small break from the narrative to outline my plans for the series, this is as much as for those who love...eheh...Spoilers as much as myself to organize my thoughts for this increasingly complex series. That says anything in these overview may change when I actually get to writing them proper.

Epic 33 (base 33): Iiiit's a Hero! (Isarn's team before the Gokaigers Return)

Set during the time the Gokaigers are away Insarn is forced to accelerate her plans and make her defection public. As the creator of the Sugokaigers as well as the animals, which are revealed to be the dormant (and not so dormant) animals half still left in the Gokaigers, extracted for the sole purpose of being destroyed, thus purifying the Gokaigers of their lesser halves as making amends from her earlier Sugormin fusion which necessitate the animals halves. Taking the last New Gokai Mobirate she becomes Gokai Coral (pink) and operates her team out of the Violet Hope. However Basco seizes on this chance to get about the Galleon and while Sally puts up a good fight she is ultimately killed by Basco, extracting all the Grand Powers Basco now has the lead, as the only ones he can't extract the one left uncollected because it's still destroyed, Kakuranger. During all this Insarn looses her morpher leading to the main plot about confidence being set for her not Gai. (After all she lost her Mobirate on her first outing, that's gonna hurt anyone's ego!)

Power Rangers Samurai Plus Episodes 6 'Sticks & Stones'

Power Rangers Samurai Plus Episodes 7 'A Fish Out of Water'

Detail the first two weeks pass with the Gokaigers waiting for Marvelous and with no clues how to get home. To pay for the hospitality of the Samurai Rangers the Gokaigers take shifts taking on the Nighlok who appear to fight them relying on Zordon's or Gosei's Megazords to deal with the second life. Worries building on the fate of the Gokaiger's home dimension with only Orange and Bronze to defend it.

Episode 6 focuses on Negetron who's insults cause physical pain save for Emily who must save the day for both teams, even Nicole is lain flat.

Episode 7 has the discovery of the Swordfish zord, in an interesting twist Antonio is the one who gives Kevin the advice he needs but never gives his name, and due to it being a hot say his face is covered by a straw hat, we will only learn about this twist much later.

Alternate Note: Maybe Bulk would make a better fishing tutor, plus it would add more Bulk/Spike Ranger interaction. Besides as we learn later they are (At times) even better fish wrangers then Antonio!

Epic 34 (base 37): The Strongest Fighting Machine

Great Warz arrives on earth an Damawarz Gil using it to attack the city just as Gai, Luka, Joe, Ahim and Lauren return. Teaming with Insarn's team they eeek out a victory and Insarn defuses the two but by now Warz is well and they retreat to the Gigante Horse to fight another day. The Sugokaigers also get their 3rd design upgrade here. (originally they were based on Spoiler, then the second version were based on Black coated Gokaigers, the new version returns them to Primary colors but uses the New Gokaiger Design (Violet's Team))

Power Rangers Samurai Episode 8 'A Leader's Burden'

Marvelous returns just in time to fight the MOTW for this episode (Nakinakite from /database/2009_ ) Marvelous as the others are burdened by either the black or white spawns and Emily and Mia (Samurai) are the only ones who are left to free them. Lauren also returns but quite tired needing a day to rest before taking the next batch home.

Power Rangers Samurai Episode 9 'There Go the Brides'

Power Rangers Samurai Episode 10 'I've got a Spell on Blue'

Episode 9: Dayu and the Moogers start kidnapping brides, so the Samurai Rangers use a fake wedding to try to trap her. After she doesn't show, they make Jayden and Mia pose as another couple at a wedding, which leads to Mia being kidnapped. However, Dayu noticed the trap and also kidnaps the real bride, whom turns out to be Emily in a disguise. After almost sending the Rangers into an ambush, the Rangers challenge Dayu to a battle in the nearby forest and quarry. After trying to destroy her however, a new Nighlok named Deker shows up, and Jayden catches his attention. After a sinister comment, Deker and Dayu return to the Netherworld.  
Episode 10: Nighlok Madimot, has found and possessed the Tiger Zord and uses it as his pet/attack dog. Kevin becomes possessed and Madimot orders him to attack the others. Kevin fights Jayden, Deker shows up in human form and watches the fight between Kevin and Jayden with the other Rangers commenting on Jayden's abilities. Jayden frees Kevin from Madimot's control and they attack Madimot and destroy him. Madimot returns enlarged and summons the Tiger Zord, the Rangers get into their zords and Jayden's lion zord battles the tiger zord and frees it. With the Megazord fused with the Tiger Zord. They finish Madimot once and for all.

Epic 35 (base 34): Dream Comes True

Luka receives a proposal from an old friend as Doc, Jealoushitto, Los Dark, Mia, and Lauren return.

Tempted but ultimately refusing so she can stay with her new family (the Gokaigers). Warz forces a new refusion not liking how weak he feels now that he knows real strength, Damaras does not like the arrangement but is still loyal and goes with it.

Power Ranger Samurai Episode 11 'The Nighlok Draft'

Power Ranger Samurai Episode 12 'Forest for the Trees'

Power Ranger Samurai Episode 13 'Test of the Leader'

Power Ranger Samurai Episode 14 'Jayden's Challenge'

Bulk and Spike have been invited into Shiba house to be trained as Samurai, while they are not aware of the Rangers identity it is only a matter of time. At the end of this set of episodes Lauren returns for the final trip, but she comes bearing gifts, she isn't aware of it she is simply given the package which Nicole in turn takes to Gosei. It's the Gokaiger/Shinkenger Super Mode cards. Who Nicole leaves in the care of Gosei so should things get bad he can make up for Lauren's lost time to train with this one time all team power up. Also as Nicole leaves a new figure reveals herself, Emily's sister was cured by Doc, Joe, and Nicole and was asked to keep a low profile and surprise the others once she went home, yes the Samurai now have 2 Yellow Rangers.

Episode 11: Using Sasamatage from /database/2009_ m this MOTW uses balls to brainwash civilians into fighting along side Nanashi against the Rangers.

Episode 12: Jayden and Ji tell the others that the Tiger Zord, the Swordfish Zord, and the Beetle Zord can combine into the Samurai Battlewing, a bird-like Megazord and they try to find a fitting pilot for each support zord. Jayden keeps the Tiger Disc, Kevin keeps the Swordfish Disc, and the Beetle Disc is given to Mia, much to the dismay of Mike. Mike starts to train harder than usual, but he thinks he can't catch up to Jayden and Kevin's progress. Then, when the Rangers face a new Nighlok named Desperaino who uses the loss of hope, Kevin attaches his Swordfish Disc onto the Hydro Bow to try to stop it. When Mia tries to attach the Beetle Disc onto her Sky Fan, the Nighlok knocks it away, and the disc is caught by Mike. Mike attaches the Beetle Disc onto his Forest Spear, but when Kevin and Mike try to launch attacks onto the Nighlok, the Forest Spear doesn't work and the Nighlok gets away. After the battle, Ji scolds Mike for acting so foolish and jeopardizing the team's mission. Subsequently, after locating Mike at an arcade, Ji leads him to a clearing and tries to teach him about harnessing the Forest Symbol. Then, after another encounter with the Nighlok, Mike destroys it. After a final offensive on the enlarged monster by employment of the Samurai Battlewing auxiliary Zord combination, the Rangers celebrate victory. Mia allows Mike to keep the Beetle disc. Mike creates a plant for Ji to symbolize their growing friendship.  
Episode 13: Master Xandred is troubled by how much Deker knows about his past and about the Seal that brought him to his defeat centuries ago. Furious, he called upon giant and standard Moogers to attack the city destroying everything. Bulk and Spike encounter the Moogers and tried to put up a fight but end up running for life instead. Spike is rescued by the Pink Ranger and begins to develop a crush on her. The 2 female Rangers battle the standard Moogers while the male trio take on the giant Moogers in the Samurai Battlewing. Later, a new Nighlok named Robtish appears in a form of a swordsman and challenges Jayden to a duel. The other Rangers follow on and are defeated by the Nighlok's power. When the Nighlok takes aim at the Red Ranger, Deker appears, announcing that Red Ranger is his opponent. The trio then fight in a triple threat match when the Nighlok end up losing and retreating back to the Sanzu river. Deker and Jayden continue to fight but Jayden is defeated and takes a minor blow. Mike calls for Ji to bring help so that Emily and Kevin can be brought back to the Shiba house. Back at the Shiba house, Jayden secretly leaves his comrades and goes on a journey alone in order to protect them.  
Episode 14: Jayden leaves the Shiba House to keep the other Rangers out of danger. Meanwhile, Emily and Kevin start to feel better, and they worry about Jayden. Kevin tells the group that he had an idea of combining the Samurai Battlewing with the Megazord. Back in the Sanzu River junk, Octoroo says Master Xandred won't be happy when he finds out Jayden is still alive. Robtish replies he couldn't finish Jayden off because of a half-human and Dayu (who is also half-human) thinks it is Deker. Xandred awakens, angered by the fact Deker is helping the Rangers and sends his Moogers to fight Deker. This leads him into getting into a fight with Deker himself. Jayden wanders around the city at night and the next day, he finds a boy crying because he misses his father, who is currently at work. Jayden says he misses his father, who is presumed dead. Jayden creates a paper airplane for the boy like his father did with him, and soon, the other children playing around make airplanes as well. Jayden says in his mind it should always be monster-free, until Robtish and some more Moogers arrive. He fights them, and is soon helped out by the other Rangers. Jayden now believes he needs his team to succeed and when Robtish grows bigger, they destroy him with Kevin's new idea for the Battlewing Megazord.

Epic 36 (base 35): Dimension on the Other Side (Go-Onger Part 1 – Return of Marvelous, Violet, Nicole)

Movie 4: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Vs Kamen Rider Wizard

Movie 5: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs Makai Knight Garo

Movie 6: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs Doki! Doki! Precure

Epic 37 (base 36): Partner Pirate (Go-Onger Part 2)

The Go-Ongers ask for help and they agree as the rest of the team returns, however the barrier between worlds does more then keep the Gokaigers from returning home but bounces them to Wizard world, escaping that they wind up in Garo, then Precure before finally getting home. With all their mecha now in Basco's control the addition og Machalcon helps soften the blow.

Epic 38 (base 38): The Power to Seize Dreams (Barizorg dies)

More or less the normal episode with some cosmetic changes.

Epic 39 (base 27): A More Than Usual Gokai Change (Luka/Doc swap)

More or less the normal episode with some cosmetic changes.

Epic 40 (base 39/43-44): Why? We're High School Students

Megaranger tribute, combines elements of this and 43, with DamaraWarz Gil challenging the Pirates, putting up a hell of a fight but ultimately falling and being contained. Insarn defuses them, Warz is given the Death Penalty for his many war crimes, but Damaras not having do anything directly is kept as a Prisoner of War, and he takes his life in imprisonment with dignity.

Epic 41 (base 40): The Future is the Past (Timeranger)

Epic 42 (base 41): Something I Don't Want to Lose

More or less the same.

Epic 44 (base 44): A Lovely Christmas Eve (Battle Fever J)

Nicole gives some homemade keys as gifts, but more or less the same.

Epic 45 (base 45): The Confused Ninja (Kakuranger Part 1)

Epic 46 (base 46): Hero Eligibility (Kakuranger Part 2)

Movie 7: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Vs Gavan

Epic 47 (base 47): The Limits of Betrayal

Epic 48 (base 48): The Fated Showdown

More or less the same.

Epic 49 (base 49): The Greatest Treasure in the Universe

Basco claims the last power and enters the chamber, as he is making his wish "I want the power of the greatest figure in history, AkaRed!" Marvelous must act fast, at the last moment he tosses the AkaRed key at Basco, the two combine and AkaRed's mind replaces Basco, he is Back! But The 34 Super Sentai never existed, however thanks to Nicole they have been replaced retroactively by the Gokai Legend versions. It's not the solution AkaRed wants but it gets the job done. The Gokaigers decide not to re collect the Gokai Legend Powers and prepare for the final battle.

Epic 50 (base 50): The Day of Battle

No Gokai Oh formations, no Gokai Changes, the Gokaigers may be larger in number but Akedos Gil is no push over. When it looks like it's over for our heroes they are suddenly joined by unexpected back up! The Samurai Rangers, Kamen Rider Wizard, Space Sheriff Gavan, Makai Knight Garo and Doki! Doki! Precure have cross the dimensional divide in their hour of need and together they defeat and contain A. Gil.

Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates

After repairing the Galleon The Pirates set forth ti tie up loose ends and set Nicole and Mia on the Throne of Zangyack, back by their new allies for this last push.

Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Vs Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters

With the help of their new allies The Gokaigers defeat Warz cousin defeating the last of the Royal bloodline and seating Mia and Nicole on the throne. With their rule not official Damaras is released, pleading loyalty to the new royalty. But while it starts off as just Loyalty to the crown he grows to develop a true respect for the and the bright new future they are making for Zangyack.

However Nicole still pines for home and so sets off in the a new Gigante Horse to seek out a way home. Meanwhile the Gokaigers set off after a treasure they have heard of the Mythic Ranger Keys.

Meanwhile on Earth Insarn, pardoned of her crimes, with with UEOA to create a new Ranger Team to oppose rumors of a new threat, a revived Mantris, she forms Dobustsu Sentai Go-Busters. However this all comes to a head as it is learned the Mythic Ranger Keys exist on an alternate Earth and thus the Gokaigers Plus and D. Go-Busters cross dimensions only to run afoul of Cannon Gokaigers and T. Go-Busters! Toward the end of things the 4 teams must face their greatest threat, Gokai Killer...Nikolai Blecker...and his new team of Sugokaigers!

Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters

When Nick was thrown into the Super Sentai worlds his body (without any memories) was thrown into Jin's lab in Hyperspace. Over the next 13 years Jin teaches everything he knows to Nick, and when it comes times to go back to earth, in order to throw off Enter Nick hides inside a Buddyroid "armor" with a female build. As the series reaches it's climax that body is scarified to extract the backup Cark from Hiromu.

After the team up movie Nicole and Nick recombine into one body but still don't feel whole. A secondary effect is he tends to jump back and forth between male and female forms.

Voltsaur Sentai Kyouryuger

The 3rd (and final) piece of Nicole exist in this series, consisting of her spirit (as opposed to mind or body) she wanders about until she meets the soon to be KyoChaster who is partnered with Dieno Chaser King, this is the one who saves Marvelous years earlier and with the help of Torin Nicole becomes a Spirit Ranger only for there first Debo boss to have a power that increases a targets Bravery until they think their invincible then takes it all away, in the end Nicole's partner is killed and he is reduced to a timid, weak willed young girl, most of the early episodes will be just building up the confidence to reveal herself to the others leading up to the Debo that got her showing up and her finally mastering the courage to warn them but still to timid to brave in, as the team starts to be "braved up" and start to split as their egos grow she finally transforms long enough to snap them out of it before being scared by her own henshin and cowering, it will take several episodes after that before she recovery her bravery enough to fight along side them.

Heroic Sentai Justiger

On the Refugee world Hiro watches as Earth suffers a new enemy, he is warned that they are safe there and that they not responsible for Earth, he disagree cobeling together a morpher and setting sail for earth to honor his predecessors and protect the home of his heroes.

Kamen Rider Wizard

No idea how the Wizard/Mana might effects this series yet.

Super Hero Tisen

Just more bodies I guess.

Super Hero Tisen Z

Just more bodies I guess.

Power Rangers Samurai

Continues from the Spoiled series.


	46. Gokaiger vs Samuraiger Prelude

"INSARRRRRRN!" The man at the throne was not Warz Gil, it was not his father Ackdos, it was not his cousin, it was not Damaras. But it was a combination of the first and the last.

"D-Damarz Gil-sama?" And that frightened Insarn

"Is that weapon you were boasting about finally finished?"

"The Animal Breaker? Y-Yes, I finished it this morning...I just need to-"

"No more delays! It's time to end this, gather the Sugokaigers, and Barizorg. Today the pirates fall."

Insarn swallowed hard, "R-Right away sir."

"Everyone!" Navi's panicked voice broke the clam of the main cabin as the Gokaigers ran in from various room, the main monitor coming to life, "Insarn is attacking the city!"

"Let's go!" Marvelous said without hesitation as they headed for the bridge.

"Sugo, and now it ends!" Sugokai Red had his sword raised, ready to strike down a child, only for the Gokai Saber in his hand to be shot out.

By Insarn!

"Insarn?" Barizorg wondered.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Stop playing around. Keep your eyes sharp for-" she quickly cut herself off as her attention shifted, "Here they come!"

As Sugokai Red reclaimed his weapon the child scattered.

"Came out of your ivory tower at last Insarn?" Luka taunted.

"Oh shut up already and die," She groaned as she hefted a new weapon into her arms, taking aim.

Gokai gunfire made her loose her grip, the weapon clattering to the ground as the Sugokaigers moved to act as a living shield.

"Who?" Insarn wondered as a figure ran in from the distance, baseball sliding to the front of the Gokaigers.

"Made it."

"Impossible!"

"She's back!"

"N-Nicole-sama?" Insarn's disbelief cut with reverence as the long missing Gokaiger dusted herself off and rose her Gokai Touch, "Let's make this showy!"

"Fire!"

True to form the Sugokaigers had opened fire at the first lull but this time Red had torn the new weapon from Insarn's grip and fired it himself. The energy wave it emitted made the Gokaigers howl in pain as they dropped to their knees. As the wave ended the enemy forces had doubled. Adding a female lion monster, 2 female tigers, a male tiger, a dragon, a shark man, a hawk girl, Los Dark, and a Newtype Sugormin to their forces. Behind Nicole Marvelous had returned to human form with Ryuoun's helmet falling from his head and rolling to the ground. Mia was also fully human as was Luka. More startling was that in Los Dark's place was a new man, and if anything had happened to Violet it was impossible to tell in the one Gokaiger who never powered down.

Then the Sugokaiger's charged for a Final Wave.

"Gokai Change!" Nicole lead off, 'No time,' she glanced back, 'a smoke screen wont cut it we need.' Her eyes going wide in realization even as he stomach twisted ash she inserted the key.

"Shiiiiiiinkenger!"

"Symbol Power: Teleport!" the words made her sick as she drew the kanji and the wall of smoke erupted around them.

"Sugo?!" Sugokai Blue said confused as the smoke was parted and no one was there, "Where did they go."

They tumbled through a white void, their speed and direction completely out of control. Five aliens from distant worlds united under one banner in search of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Gokai Red – Captain Marvelous, Gokai Blue – Joe Gibken, Gokai Yellow – Luka Millfy, Gokai Green – Don Dogoier, and Gokai Pink – Ahim de Famille.

They and their new friends brazenly call themselves Pirates. Gokai Gold\Silver – Nicole Blecker, a wander from another time, who has returned from the dead to save them in their hour of need!

Gokai Light – Jealoushitto, a former Zangyack Action Commander who has since seen the truth and defected!

Gokai Rose – Gai Ikari, a man of Earth, a fan of Sentai, who was chosen by 3 legends to join the Gokaigers at their 10th member!

Gokai Gold – Mia, for a long time Nicole's spirit has used Mia's body just to survive, now as separate being she continues to fight alongside her friends inheriting the mantle Nicole once wore.

These hearty fellow press forward toward their dreams aided by their newest allies. Gokai Violet – An android created by Insarn to act as the public face of the New Zangyack Rebellion.

And Gokai Navy – Los Dark, who once fought the Gokaigers for their life-force in an attempt to return to the world of the living. However Nicole found another way and now he gladly pledges his life to see her safety.

KAIZOKU SENTAI GOKAIGER

VERSUS

POWERFUL SENTAI SAMURAIGER

"Whoa! Did you see that...they just...dropped out of the sky!" a young man says as the Gokaigers groan and look around.

"What in the name of Tod McFarland hit me," Nicole groans as she gets to her knees.

"Watch out!" another voice shouts as she is shoved back down just before 5 voices cry out in pain.

Nicole's eyes go wide, "I know those voices," then shrinks in terror, pulling to a crouch as she sees five figures draw out cell phones and flip them open.

"Go! Go! Samurai!"

Before they transform into the Shinkengers and change the Nanashi army.

Nicole groans, "Yup, it's official," pushing to her feet as she helps her friends stand, "Welcome to Power Rangers Samurai everyone. A season so loathed and with such bad acting I can feel my brain cells committing suicide as we speak."

"It can't be that bad," Joe muses as he watches the battle, a smile spreading, "They seem pretty good combatants."

"Give it a second they haven't started with the puns."

"Puns?"

As a Nanashi fall the green ranger wipes his sword clean with a smirk, "That's a cut above the rest."

The Gokaiger stumble as if struck in the heart.

Nicole groans, "told you."

"You're grounded!" the yellow ranger taunts as she kicks another on it's butt.

"Ok I've heard enough let's end this before I have to jump out a window!" Marvelous groans.

"Gokai Change!"

"Goooooooooooooooooookaiger!"

The Five Shinkengers pause, looking back as the Gokaigers stand, "Let's make it showy!"

"Ohhhhhh-" Yellow begins to say.

Nicole quickly runs over, covering her mouth, "If your going to say something inane like "So shiny about me and Gold I'm might just loose what little control I have keeping me from killing the lot of you brain dead parrots."

Before parrying a Nanashi's coming from behind them with her Gokai Saber and sending it rolling onto it's butt.

"Man the new girl's grumpy," Green jokes as he slides up next to her as she releases yellow and the fight resumes with the Nanashi, "So who the heck are you guys?"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokai-," Nicole began.

"Uchuu T**eikoku** Sentai Gokaiger," Violet interrupted.

Nicole groans, "You just won't give that up will you Vi?"

"I am no damn pirate," he responds as he takes down the last Nanashi, "And I have no idea why you continue to hold to that title either Your Highness."

"Your Highness," Red says as everyone demorphs, "What bloodline are you from."

"Ahim makes her way over with a regal curtsy, "I am Ahim de Famille, of the planet Famille. A pleasure to meet you."

Red scratches his head extending his hand, "J-Jayden of the Clan Shiba, 18th head of the Samurai Rangers. Though I must confess I've never seen a Ranger with a uniform like yours, are you from a branch family?"

Ahim shakes as Marvelous comes over, "We are Space Pirates, the only ones with royal blood here are Ahim-san, and if you want to believe Violet, Nicole-san and Mia-san."

"Who?"

"Look as much as I should fangirl over a Super Sentai V Power Ranger crossover," her voice dripping with venom as she continues, "Even if it is Power Ranger Samurai-"

"Hey!"

"What's your problem girl?"

"Want a list?"

"Ok, ok settle down everyone," Jayden interrupts, "You were saying something important Ms. Nicole?"

"Only the obvious."

"Which is?"

"Nanashi don't just attack at random, it's either a distraction or a scouting mission for the Monster Of the Week."

"I like that name," the green samurai smirks.

"I always liked you Mike."

"Thanks...wait how do you know my name."

"Nicole-san has a the gift of future sight," Joe smiles as he rests an arm on her shoulder.

"Actually isn't that Mia-san," Luka cuts in, "Nicole-san just has knowledge of one possible future, Mia-san can predicts changes in the present."

Joe nods sagely after Luka's words.

"Kami-sama help me," Nicole looks skyward before shouting, "WE NEED TO SPLIT UP AND SEE WHAT IN THE NAME OF FRANK SINATRAI THOSE NANASHI WERE UP TO!"

After clearing their ears Marvelous and Jayden nod, "Five of us and..." he pauses a moment to count up the Gokaigers, "11 of you guys. Groups of 3 seems best, with one of four. Blue-guy, Purple-guy-"

"Violet!"

"Ok," Jaden sighs, "Violet and blue go with Kevin."

"Who?"

Nicole hooks a thumb at the African-American.

"Ok."

"I not leaving Her Highness side, as Royal Guard it is my duty to-"

"I think they get it Violet!"

"Nor will I leave your side," Los Dark adds, "If we must split up then Violet and I will go with her Highness."

"I appreciate that Los Dark but we need at least one Samurai on our side, you should go with Mia-san and whoever Jayden pairs up with her."

"As you wish Your Highness."

"Alright then," Jayden pauses in thought a moment, "Kevin you go with um, Blue and that monster guy."

"His name is Jealoushitto, and he's not a monster he's an alien!"

"Thanks Nicole."

"Everyone know aliens don't exist."

Nicole grinds her teeth, "I'll let that one slide Mia."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Not you the Pink Samurai is also named Mia."

"How confusing."

Nicole looks to the sky again, "You're a sadistic bitch Kami-sama."

"Ok Emily why don't you take Yellow and Gold...and I guess Navy."

"Ok!"

"Mia why don't you take the two pinks."

"But you just paired me with an 'Emily'?"

"Not you OUR Mia."

"Oh...Ok."

"Good call there Jayden, 2 Mia's on the same team was going to be majorly confusing, at least now we know who we want when we call up a team and ask for 'Mia'."

Jayden smiles, "That's the idea."

"For the record my color is Rose, but Pink is fine, their both the color of real men!"

"Yeah fine whatever."

"Hey!"

"Lay off him Gai, we're burning daylight and haven't even finished making teams!" Nicole cuts in, "Who knows what the Nanashi are up to."

"Ok," Gai says turning red, "s-sorry."

"I would have liked to take to the other Red and you Ms. Nicole but I know Violet won't like that so Red and Green go with Mike."

"Actually I was kinda hoping the same thing," Nicole turns to Violet, giving her best puppy dog eyes, "Just this one Vi, can you please not be my shadow?"

"Well-"

"Pleeeeeeese."

Violet sighs, "If that is your wish, Your Highness."

"Alright, then that means-"

"I know," Mike interrupts, "Green and Violet are with me."

The teams grouping sorted out they take one last moment to take in the full might of 16 Rangers before Jayden calls it, "Alright Rangers, split up and keep an eye out for anything specious, if you don't find anything Samurai Rangers lead our new friends back to Shiba House."

"Right!"

"Okay!"

And thus the 5 team split up, but let us focus our attention on the one team staring our back from the dead Gokaiger, Nicole (and Marvelous and Jayden.)

"So you said your team name was Gokaiger? I didn't know there were Power Rangers in space."

Nicole slaps her head, "Of course you don't this entire reality is a bad excuse by _Jonathan Tzachor_ to make a carbon copy of Super Sentai in America so despite 18 years to the contrary he insists that the Samurai Rangers are the ONLY Rangers in existence." Nicole groans as she reaches into her jacket and pulls out the red ranger key for Zyuranger through Go-Onger, save DaiRanger, "Look at these! Look at these! This is your legacy, this is the history of the Power Rangers! Gokai Change!"

Before Gokai Changing into each team in sequence.

"It's Morphin' Time! – Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!"

"It's Morphin' Time! – Alien Rangers of Aquitar!"

"It's Morphin' Time! – Zeo Rangers!"

"Shift into Turbo! – Turbo Rangers!"

"Let's Rocket! 3-3-5 – Space Rangers!"

"Go Galactic! – Galaxy Rangers!"

"Lightspeed Rescue! – Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Time for Time Force! – Power Rangers Time Force!"

"Wild Access! – Power Rangers: Wild Force!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, HA! – Wind Ninja Rangers!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha! – Dino Thunder Rangers!"

"S.P.D. Emergency! – Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force! – Mystic Force Power Rangers!"

"Overdrive Accelerate! – Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed! – Jungle Fury Rangers!"

"R.P.M. Get in Gear! – Ranger Operator Series Red!"

"H-Hey..." as she finished Nicole started to waver and stagger about, "...is the world spinning for anyone else or is it jus-"

Thud

"Nicole-san!"

"Nicole!"

"Wake up!"

"Hummm?" A voice says as a pair of glowing eyes see 16 mini figures vanish from a stone shelf. "Tensou wake up."

"Huh? What!" A small lunar rover suddenly coming to life, "What is it Gosei, what's the panic?!"

"Look, all the Red Ranger Key have vanished."

But before the small robot could investigate the key started re appearing, in sequence, starting with Mighty Morphin.'

"Most peculiar Gosei, shall I investigate?"

"Please do."

"So you're both aliens?"

Joe and Jealoushitto nod.

"Guess I can buy that with...Jealoushitto...was it?"

He nods.

"But you look human to me Joe."

"Earth isn't the only place humans live. All it requires is the right collection of factors to get the same physical characteristics."

"So you're Blue too," Jealoushitto comments, "Are you as dedicated to Jayden-san as Joe-san is to Marvelous-san?"

"My family has been raised with the knowledge that one day we would be called back to serve our Lord, it is my duty to serve Jayden until such time as I am no longer needed, or die."

Joe smiles, "That's the spirit kid," Joe says taking out his Gokai Saber as he puts an arm behind his back, "Tell me Kevin-san, you any good with a blade?"

Kevin smiles as he draws his own, "My specialty is the bow but all Samurai Rangers must be trained with a sword."

"Show me!"

"Look she's finally coming around," Jayden's voice is the first Nicole hears as she comes out of her sleep.

"You had us worried back there Nicole-san."

She finds herself lying on a park bench, sitting up slowly, Jayden offering her some ice water, "T-Thanks."

Still a bit shaky he help her hold it as she drinks it.

"Ugh...should have seen that coming, happened to Gai in the DVD special, granted he went through 34 not 16 but still that's a damn lot o' morphin'"

Jayden chuckles, "Then I guess I don't need to give you the lecture."

"Nope, my stupidity was completely my fault and I recognize that," Nicole smirks, "unlike you Mr. 'Let's do this as a team...right after I lop your heads off!'"

Jayden flusters, "H-how did you know about that?"

Marvelous smirks, "You'd be surprised what Nicole-san knows."

"To be fair it was the heat of battle, I'd been working alone before that, and wasn't thinking too clearly."

"That...actually explains a lot of your 'Go Team, but Me First,' reactions pretty well." She flusters, "Maybe I had you samurai guys pegged wrong. It's one thing to say, 'Yeah we're a team' it's a whole 'nother ball of wax to actually put it in practice...though on the other foot that's why other teams do team building exercises."

"We practice tog-"

Nicole cuts him off, "Team building is different then combat practice, for example..."

Nicole draws her Gokai Gun pointing it point blank at Marvelous' face, he doesn't even flinch.

"What are you doing!" Jayden says horrified as he reaches for the gun just before Nicole flips it over and Marvelous takes it from her.

"Proving a point. Marvelous know me, we've not only fought together we are comrades, friends. He knows I would never do something to hurt him, not of my ow volition. Can your team say the same."

"I-I-"

"Don't answer that," Nicole cuts as she leaps to her feet, "Come on we got Nanashi to find."

But as they walk on Jayden walks in silence, eyes down cast.

"Doc eh?" Mike asks curiously, "What kind of Doctor?"

"It's just what everyone calls me."

Mike smiles, "Everyone just calls me Mike, what about you Purple Guy...also you can power down you know."

"Gokai Violet never powers down, he's always on duty."

"Reminds me of Kevin, but come on, you gotta eat."

"My suit provides everything I need."

"Seriously? You sleep in that thin-" Mike shakes his head, "On second thought don't answer that." as he returns his attention to Doc, "so what do you do for your team, fellow green."

"A little of everything, I make sure everyone is in good health, that there isn't some weird new mutation effecting them, and that their wounds are properly bandaged. I cook the meals along side Gai-san and Nicole-san, and I repair and sometimes make new equipment as the need arises. Truth be told I'm not a fan of the actual fighting and would rather stay in the Galleon."

"The what?"

"The Gokai Galleon is both their main form of transportation and their home, it also forms the core of Gokai Oh, their giant robot."

"Sounds like a pretty cool Megazo-" he pauses as something Doc says makes him flinch, "You share the cooking with your Pink Ranger?"

"Rose," Doc corrects, "Gai is actually pretty good, he mainly follows instructions and is fast but not to good at coming up with new recipes as diets change."

"That's your strength Doc-san," Violet laughs patting his back.

He smiles, "And Nicole-san is great at deserts and specialty dishes, like Pizza."

"She can make pizza?" Mike practically drools, "From scratch?"

"Any good?"

"Very!"

"You seemed pretty strong back there," Emily says, eyes downcast, "From what I saw. Wish I was strong like that."

"From what I saw," Luka smirks, "You looked pretty good."

"T-Thanks but my sister in the real hero, I'm just her stand in."

Mia tilts her head watching the yellows talk, "I thought you were pretty good too."

"If you find that your sister surpasses you then you just try harder to reach her level. You have the potential, you only need the desire."

"Take it from a pirate," Luka say wrapping her arm around Emily, then reaching for the sun as it to grab it in her free hand, "If there is something you want you just reach out and take it, with your own hands."

"It's what pirates do!" Mia chuckles.

"But I'm not a pirate," Emily says softly.

Mia circles around to the front pressing a finger to Emily's heart, "Everyone has a little pirate in them, we all don't start that way. I started as a school girl!"

Everyone laughs, before Emily tilts her head, "Then how did you become a space pirate?"

Mia smiles, "Want the long version or the abridged version?"

Emily smiles.

"Never heard of a male Pink Ranger before."

"Rose, officially," Gai corrects, "but didn't Jayden-san say something about you being the 18th generation of Samurai Rangers? Wasn't the first Pink male?"

"Why would you think that?" Mia says confused.

"Well unless your history is vastly different from our own, as Nicole-san has enlightened me Pink was originally a male color, being derived from red it was seen as a symbol of strength, with blue being the cooler opposing color reserved for women. It was changed by early marketers to be able to gender split markets easier but the history was still there. I'm quite proud to be bringing back the masculine association to pink."

"Gai-san is very impressive in battle," Ahim smiles.

"Wow," Mia says with amazement, "I never knew that!"

"So what are you dreams Mia-san?"

Mia looks thoughtful a moment, "Well...when this is all over and we can go back to our normal lives I'd like to meet my Prince Charming and become a bride."

Gai nearly chokes on his breath.

"Gai sir?"

Ahim chuckles, "He's probably just having flashbacks to our wedding, he was so nervous."

"You two are married?!" Mia says surprised, "Congradulat-"

"It wasn't real," Ahim cuts in.

"Oh...s-sorry."

"We needed to draw out an Action Commander who had been draining the energy from newlyweds. But Gai-san was so nervously about hurting my feelings he could barely keep a cool head."

Mia nods, "I don't know if I could fake a wedding."

"If it meant protecting others I'm sure you would."

Mia nods, "Y-your probably right."

"So where were you Nicole-san, we though Yukki Gai had lied and you were gone for good."

"In heaven."

Both Reds stopped in their tracks.

"You died?!"

"Not really, Jayden, see a past Sentai member had come down from heaven to protect his old team and at one point he felt I was too vulnerable so asked God to take me up to heaven to protect me till the current battle was over. We played cards while we waited, and she kicked my ass every time."

"God's a woman?" Jayden says shocked.

"God's freaking God, she can be whatever the Frax she wants! Other Super Sentai met her as a man, heck Cheeda Nick met him as Enter, the main bad guy of his series! For me and Yukki Gai God was a woman!"

"Go on."

"Anyway once Gai was back she gave me two options, go home to my own...er...time, have my old body back, and my nice safe life where Super Sentai and Power Rangers are just a TV show or..."

Marvelous smiles, "Come back here."

"Ping Pong!" Nicole smirks, "Anyway she warned this path would be full of pain and hardship, and I have to say I did consider the other path, after all you guys got along just fine before I started spoiling things, and I was sure you would move on just fine without me. But I just couldn't leave you guys wondering, you know? As far as you knew Yukki Gai spirited me away, probably killed me, and I couldn't let that's man's memory be soured by that." She pauses looking to the sky with a reverent voice, "and then there is my son."

"You have a son?" Jayden says shocked.

"Not by choice!" Nicole growls, "But wanted or not, forced or willing he's my son, I have a responsibility to at least see he makes it out of the danger zone."

"Eh?"

"He was premature," Nicole's voice growing softer, "He's in the incubator. Gokai Orange and Bronze back home have taken up a permanent vigil over him and the hospital, but it would be wrong for me to just abandon him. He doesn't deserve that."

Both reds nod in understanding.

"And of course," Nicole voice evening out, "Even if you guys didn't need me I just couldn't leave you guys hanging. I'm here to see this series through to the end."

Marvelous smiles, "We missed you...but why did it take so long to find us again?"

"I just got back," Nicole smirks punching Marvelous' arm, "I think you of all people can attest to being delayed when crossing dimensions, well coming back from the dead is pretty similar."

"Well," Marvelous says patting her back, "It's just good to see you again."

Jayden flips open his Samuraizer as he looks around, "Well I think it's clear, let's report in and then head back to Shiba House."

"Okay!"

Kevin was on the ground, breathing heavy, Joe's sword at his neck and smiling, "Not bad Kevin-san, but your form needs work."

Kevin smiles as Joe helps him up, "Thanks, I learned a lot just sparing with you."

"We'll have to do it again before we return home," Joe looks around a moment, "But it's getting dark and it think it's safe to say there are no Nanashi around, where was it we were suppose to meet?"

"Shiba house," Kevin says flipping open his Samuraizer, "Let me check in and I'll show you the way."

"Sometimes I just want to chuck the entire gig and go home, Jayden is so strict. I mean I get it. People will get hurt if they hang around me, the Nighloks would love nothing better then to use a friend to get leverage over us, but still...it feels like I'm suffocating in this team."

Doc nods, "It may seem like that at times but if Jayden is anything like Marvelous there's actually a lot more going on beneath the surface then what he shows off." Doc looks skyward thoughtfully, "It's the same thing every time we meet a past Sentai, they see Marvelous, Joe, and Luka and are immediately turned off because they are so serious and cold seeming, but they took me and Ahim-san in, not to mention Nicole-san and even Jelloushitto-san and Los Dark-san. They are all very focused but deep down you can just tell they care about more then just treasure."

Mike slows, taking out his Samuraizer, "Maybe..." his eyes looking to the darkening sky, "Come on...let's head back." His voice softer and more reflective.

"Oh wow!" Emily's face alight, "I don't know what I would do if some guy was hijacking my body!" She shivers, "I mean just...ick."

"That's how I felt at first, and as soon as I could I stated fighting back, reclaiming my body. But in all the chaos of those days Nicole-sama and I had a rare chance to meet, mind to mind. And we began to understand each other. After all Niccole-sama didn't choose to land in my body, she didn't choose to take control. She was just as much a victim if not more. I had my mind and my body, she only had her mind."

Emily shivers, "I don't know what I would do if I was just a mind thrown into a strange body."

"Which gets right back to my earlier point, "You aren't born with strength, you earn it though your actions, but reaching for the sun and taking it, that's the way of the pirate."

Emily's hand shook as she reached for the fading sun, her hand clasping around the light as it fades completely before pulling her hand to chest like a prized treasure.

Luka pat her back, "That's my girl."

Emily smiles weakly, "T-Thanks."

"Wow sounds like you guys have had some adventures, and are so close."

"It's Nicole-san mostly, she has lead us to stop disasters before they happen and you just can't help but feel...lighter...when she is around. She has given up everything for our dreams and only thought of others, while she has suffered the most: trapped in another body, stuck as a cat longer then any of us, dieing and coming back, the list goes on but she keeps coming back for more...I...don't know how she does it."

Mia looks thoughtful to the setting sun, "She reminds me of Jayden. A lot of burden on her shoulders but she can't buckle, too many people count on her."

"Your Jayden sounds like he has his own burdens, you're lucky to have him as your leader."

Mia smiles, "That's why we all follow him."

"Guests?" the man at the door of the Shiba House said curiously as he rose a brow as the Samurai Rangers returns with 11 others.

"Yes Ji, they came a long way and are stuck her for the time being, make sure some extra rooms are prepared."

Ji nodded as he moved aside to let the 16 Rangers enter. Once inside he closed the door and made his way toward the kitchen. "I'll make extras for dinner."

"I can do it!" Mia (Samurai), Nicole, Gai, and Doc all say together.

Even Violet could feel the flinch that ran though the Samurai Rangers (and Nicole) as Mia volunteered.

"Please let us do it, your already giving up your home to us, the least we can do is make dinner."

"O-Ok Nicole b-but-"

"You can help if you like," Doc offers, glancing to Nicole.

"R-Right, of course," The air among the Samurai Rangers grew tenser, "But we're going to be making some really different stuff from what your used to, think you can handle directions as we give um, don't want to set a bad impression for our first meal for your friends right?"

Mia (Samurai) nods, "Just tell me what you need and I'll do it!"

The air relaxed as the four headed to the kitchen, Nicole pausing a moment later to look back at the group before leaving.

"Phew, dodged a bullet there," Mike comments, "Trust us Mia's cooking is terrible."

"Then why don't you just tell her?" Marvelous injects.

"That would crush her!" Jayden protests.

Joe huffs, "She's a professional Samurai, she can take some criticism. Honestly if you never tell people the truth of their faults they can't ever improve."

"Mia-san do me a favor and grind up some garlic, about a cup should do, need it to flavor the pizza crust but it takes forever to do myself, so I normally just leave it out," Meanwhile in the kitchen, Nicole is mixing flour with some milk, her attention shifting to Doc, "I still don't get how Marvelous, Mia, Luka, and Los Dark are back to normal, think we'll need to take any special precautions for them?"

"On it," Mia says taking out a couple large onions and starting to slice them.

"Mia-san that's onions, garlic are these," Gai says bluntly as he grabs a clove from a near shelf.

"Oh..." Mia says dejected, "S-Sorry."

Nicole smiles walking over, "That's fine, I like to spread onions on top anyway, was going to ask you to do that next."

Doc comes on last smiling, "Want to know a secret to cooking?"

Mia smiles wide, "Yes please!"

"It doesn't matter if you get recipe right or wrong, some of the best ones are discovered by accident. The trick is if it's something you haven't done before add the pieces in one at a time, not all at once, and bit by bit."

"Oh and make sure to taste it along the way," Nicole adds.

"That's right!" Gai adds, "The best recipes are the one you don't want to give away!"

Nicole laughs, "That's how I became the desert king! I just thought one day, 'Hey look when I put this cookie dough in the muffin tin instead of making big fluffy cookie blocks its sinks down and creates a cup...now...what can I full a cup made out of cookie dough with?' a dozen or so experiments later I had the Chocolate Heart Attack and the Peppermint Delight."

Mia smiles as everyone goes back to their stations, "Wow, that's amazing! I'll remember that!"

Nicole smiles, "Once you practice one recipe long enough you can even do it from rote memory. I mean back home I've mad all kinds of cuisine, Indian, French, Italian, but all from recipe cards, but the one people kept asking for was deserts, you make a Peanut Butter Cream-cheese Cake enough times you can rattle off the ingredient list in your sleep."

"And that's the real secret," Doc adds, "Master the basics, don't get discouraged if you mess up a part. You can always try to fix it or baring that start over. Just take it one flavor at a time and you'll have people begging for your food from around the block."

"True story that happens every time I make my specialties back home." Nicole smirks, "Despite how simple they are."

Mia nods.

Violet wavers a bit in his vigil by the kitchen, until his stomach rumbles, a curious look on his face as Mia comes out, "You sound hungry."

"Don't be ridiculous," Violet protests before he wavers again Mia helping him to a seat as he powers down.

Mia shouts, Violet shouts, Nicole comes out and she shouts. Soon everyone is running to the growing volume and at the center of it is a man, a naked man.

"What the hell happened to me!"

"Violet?!"

"Yes!"

Of course it only took a moment for the Gokaigers to all come to the same conclusion, "Insarn."

Moments later Ji ran in, and took control of the situation, removing his gi and slipping it around Violet before leading him off.

"Why is the Violet Ranger naked?!" Emily says confused, "What strange world do you people come from!?"

"Everyone calm down," Joe says sternly.

The Gokaigers did, the Samurai did not.

Until Marvelous fired his Gokai Gun at the ceiling then easily side stepped the debris, then everyone had his attention.

"The hell man!" Mike protested.

"You were all panicked," Marvelous smirked, "That got your attention though."

Jayden smiled, it soon spread through the others, "Alright point taken, still doesn't answer what is up with the naked guy."

"Before we wound up here we were fighting Insarn, she used some strange gun that seemed to pull the animal parts in us, you see back home Marvelous was combined with a dragon, Luka a tiger, and Mia a lion, her weapon nearly killed us pulling them out. Since Violet NEVER powers down we didn't have any idea what it did to him but it's obvious now."

"Vaporized his clothes?" Mia (Samurai) said confused.

"Made him human," Luka elbowed her, "Back home Violet is a cyborg, he broke the Zangyack, our enemies, programing and turned on them but he was mostly machine and never powered down so didn't need clothes."

"Come on Mia-san, Nicole-san, Doc-san, we need to make an extra portion for Violet." Gai said turning back to the kitchen.

"Right!"

"Sure!"

"Coming!"

I hope you all can forgive my...indecency," Violet said as he entered wearing a spare Samurai Ranger uniform, trimmed in Violet.

Mike pat the seat next to him as he moved over, "It's alright man, look at it this way least you got your body back."

"Y-Yeah...I not sure on all the details but Insarn must be up to something big if she needed my cybernetic body...I'm just surprised the process gave me 'back' organic parts I haven't had in years."

"You got um now, I say just be glad about it," Kevin says trying to lighten the mood as he sniffs the air, "Mmmm that smells good." his voice a low whisper, "guess they kept Mia out of the pots."

"Hey!"

"Not you, our Mia," Jayden corrects.

"R-Right."

"Dinner's on!" Gai said leading the four and they brought out trays, even Ji helped with bringing out the food. Considering they needed to feed 17 people (5 Samurai Rangers, 11 Gokaigers, and Ji) it was a vast banquet.

"This all smells so good," Jayden say reaching for a pizza slice to slip onto his plate, "Who ordered pizza?"

"Nicole made it," Mia (Samurai) smiled, "She even let me help!"

The Samurai all tensed and looked to Jayden as he took a tentative bite. The sudden shift in expression told them it was more then good and the meal began in earnest.

"Oh wow this is amazing," Kevin opens, "Thanks everyone..." then he paused looking to Mia (Samurai) and you helped?"

She nodded.

"Best thing you've made to date!" Mike added with a cheer.

Nicole smiled, "Just remember what we taught you and soon you have um eating out of your hands."

"Yeah!" Gai said with an energetic thrust of his hand, "That's the secret between a good chef and a great chef!"

Mia smiles, "I'll remember it."

"So Ji did you prepare the rooms for our guests?"

The older man nodded, "All ready and prepared."

"Good because we need to be up early tomorrow to practice."

"Pirates don't do 'early,'" Luka inserts.

"As Captain I say we sleep in crew."

"Yeah!"

Jayden just looked confused, "Don't you need to practice to keep your skills sharp?"

"Of course we do," Joe explains, "But if your too tired to focus you can't learn very much can you?"

"We much prefer to practice during the day and at night, then enjoy a well deserved rest." Nicole explains, "After all what else is there to do all day besides wait for the enemy to attack but to practice and just enjoy the day."

"Can't look for treasure either without clues." Mia adds.

"So you guys stay up late and sleep all morning?" Mike says a bit envious.

"Yeah but we practice all night," Jealoushitto inserts.

"Speaking of," Joe cuts in, "I can head off the grounds if it will keep you guys up."

"No that's fine," Jayden assuages his fears, "Besides as long as you stay within the ground you are free of the prying eyes of the Nighlok."

"Eh?" Luka says confused.

"The Shiba House is protected by a Symbol Power seal, keeping us safe from the eyes of our enemies." Both Jayden and Nicole said together.

Jayden looked to her confused, "Are you a Samurai also."

"Nope, just a fan girl."

"That was niiiice Nicole-san," Luka cooed, "Been a while since you were able to finish one of our sentences."

She smirks as she rolls her shoulders, "What can I say, it's a gift."

"Alright Samurai Rangers, time for bed."

"Right!" the five rising with Ji as they each headed off to their rooms, the Gokaiger's taking a bit longer to finish theirs.

"Oh word of advice for the future. You should avoid eating right before going to bed, it's best to have you last big meal 3 to 4 hours before bed, that way your body isn't processing new energy while your resting but winding down when it's suppose to be resting. Also since you guys probably can't have regularly scheduled big meals what would probably be better for you guys is 6 smaller meals thoughout the day."

"Really?" Mike says curiously, "Six meals?"

"Six SMALLER meals, that's the key. Six smaller meals instead of 3 big ones. Same about of nutrition but better distributed for people who have a constant stream of activity instead of defined lumps like a nine to five job."

Ji looks thoughtful, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Right your duties are to tend to the day-to-day stuff."

Ji nods as Joe helps Nicole stand. "I'm going to do a little warm up while the food settles, see you outside in a few?"

She nods, ad Doc starts gathering dishes before Ji interupts, "Don't worry, I can handle the clean up."

"You sure Ji-san?"

He nods, Doc looking about curiously, "Don't suppose you have a workshop of some kind, I should do something to help you guys."

Ji starts, "Well um...no...not really...but I um...please follow me."

Doc nods as he follows the flustered Ji.

One by one each of the Gokaiger go off to do their own things, but curiosity has been sparked. Before bedding down completely Emily watches as Luka watches the sky training her eagle eyes by finding 10 shooting stars. Mike slips out to see Doc in the garage working in Ji's motorcycle and a number of other odds and ends. Kevin slips outside where he watches Nicole and Joe spar, his eyes going wide as he sees them both test their Cross Slash against each other, Joe always wins but Nicole never gives up and Joe is always there to help her back up and offer pointers. Mia finds herself drawn to Gai, who seems to be feverishly poring over the record scrolls, absorbing every little detail about Power Ranger (Samurai) lore. While Jayden finds himself curiously watching Marvelous who has taken some training weights from the gym area, weights he knows are quite heavy, and wears them casually around his wrist as he plays darts. The Samurai Rangers, of course, could not says up all night to watch their new friends but they saw enough, and as they slipped back to bed they all shared the same thoughts:

'These Gokaigers may be a different kind of Power Ranger, but they were just as focused and dedicated as we are, in their own ways.'

Meanwhile as the Gokaigers laid down for bed they shared their own thought on the Power Rangers Samurai:

'They are not your usual Super Sentai, but they have the same spirit.'

The next day.

"Decade, Please."

Gokai Rider Red waved as he summoned up the gray wall, "I'll be back in a few days once I find the route home."

"Be careful Marvelous-san!" Ahim lead off as everyone waved as Red stepped though the wall before it collapsed.

"So where exactly did he go?" Jayden asks.

"The Kamen Rider Rings give our Gokai Rider forms the signature powers of past Kamen Riders, in the case of Kamen Rider Decade that mean dimensional travel. Which is probably our best bet to finding a path back to our own world." Nicole explains.

"You guys have some seriously cool power ups," Mike jokes.

"Damn right!" Luka laughs.

"I hope Marvelous-sama finds the way home, I'm worried about what Zangyack is up to without us to stop them."

"Yeah," Ahim's voice growing softer, "There's only Orange and Bronze over there to stop Zangyack, the Sugokiagers, and...Basco."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Mia (Samurai) said as she comfortingly pats Ahim's back.

"You remind me of a certain Red Gosei Angel," Nicole jokes.

"Yeah," Luka cheers, "You guys are a lot like the Goseingers!"

"More friends of yours?" Jayden smiles.

A sudden alarm broke the mood as the Samurai Ranger rushed inside, Ji already waiting and the Gokaigers following as they gathered around a table where a magic map opened up, showing a blinking hot spot, "The Nighlok is down town! Come on Rang-"

"Leave this one to us," Joe interrupts Jayden, "Luka, Joe, Ahim, Nicole, let's show these Nighlok how pirates fight."

"Okay!"

"Jealoushitto make sure our friends enjoy their day off!" Nicole opens as they run off.

"Run! Run in terror," The Nighlok laughed, a beige like creature who resembled an elephant with flame decals all over.

Gokai gunfire quickly shut him up.

"W-Who? Samurai Rangers?"

"Sorry," Luka opened, resting her Gokai Saber on her shoulder, "We're the pirated version. Gokai Change!"

"Gooooooooooooooooooooookaiger!"

Once again Nicole donned the Sugokai Red Key as she took the center.

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Let's make this showy! Let's go!"

The team charged in cutting through the Nanashi with ease only to have to roll to dodge the flamethrower attack of the Nighlok.

"Ahim catch!"

"Luka-san!"

Quickly Blue and Green traded weapons, as did Yellow and Pink until Yellow and Blue wielded twin sabers and Pink and Green twin pistols. As Blue sliced his way with expert swordsmanship Green used the environment, from tables, to high ground, to random trapeze wires to avoid being hit while countering with Gokai gunfire. Pink shot with refined focus, barely moving from her original position while Yellow cleared and entire group with her sword dance. Lastly was red who pressed toward the Nighlok cutting down Nanashi with Gokai Saber and Gokai Gun along the way.

"Now might be a good time to run for your life."

"Ha! You think I'm afraid of a little girl?"

The battle screeched to a halt as the other Gokaigers looked to Red, Yellow spinning her wrist just before knocking out a Nanashi with an aside punch as she smirked, "Now you've done it."

"Yeah," Green bounces on his toes, "No one calls Nicole-san a little girl."

"Ha like I'm afraid of a little girl," the Nighlok taunted as he sent Nicole rolling with a front kick.

"This one is mine," She said with a growl as she got up to her feet, shifting into a familiar stance, her Gokai Saber starting to glow as she started a half arc rotation.

Joe smirked as he watched his pupil, "You can do it Nicole-san!"

The blade glowed yellow before she swept it out the energy arc joined a moment later by a second as the glowing cross spun rapidly before slamming into the Nighlok and sending him flying back.

"Damn it, he's still alive," Nicole growled as she slotted a key.

"Final Wave!"

The Nighlok scrambled, looking around.

"Gokai Slash!"

And fled into the nearest crack, the Final Wave collapsing a nearby building wall.

"Crap!" Nicole said rushing forward, eyes wide in horror as she ran into the debris, the rest right behind her, "Is anyone hurt?"

An older man, clearly the shop owner emerged from a back room leading a small group of people.

"We're alright."

"Thank you for driving away that monster." a young woman smiled.

Nicole flustered, "N-No don't thank me..." she glances back to the whole in the wall, "Look at all the damage I did."

"Ms." The owner came over to shake her hand, "Walls can be rebuilt, people can not. The city will take care of the damage, but you saved lives today, you're a hero."

Nicole flustered, "I-I'm nothing of the sort."

"No he's right, you saved us today..."

Nicole extracted herself from the thankful masses moving for the door as the other Gokaigers followed, "I-I gotta go."

"Thank you Miss!"

"When I grow up I want to be Red Ranger like you!" a young girl said.

Nicole smiles as she makes a larger distance, "Gokai Change!"

"Zyuuuuuuuranger!"

"Eh?" Luka said confused, "What's this for."

Nicole leaps to a high vantage point as she took out the Dragon Flute/Dagger.

"That guy's going to be back, but we can't call the Galleon here, but there is still one Zord that should exists in this world, the Dragon Kaizer. The problem is it's stored all the way in Angel Grove, so if I start playing now it might get here before that flame brain gets back."

The others nod as she begins to play the haunting tune of the Dragon Dagger.

Meanwhile in Angel Grove a long dark Command Center comes to life.

"Ai Yi Yi! What's going on Zordon!"

At the center of the room in a large tube a floating head appeared, meanwhile on the viewing globe the DragonZord rose from the lake of Angel Grove and started stalking through the town.

"I am not sure Alpha, Rita is still imprisoned on the moon."

The viewing globe cutting to the moon where what looked like a trash bin with a ruby on the top remained undisturbed.

"Alpha," Zordon ordered as lights came on, and Alpha started to dust off the controls, "find the source of what is calling the Dragon Zord."

"On it Zordon."

"There it is again Tensou!" Gosei noted as the Green Ranger Key vanished, "Try to track where it's gone."

The lunar rover spun around a moment before speeding off to a console, "On it Gosei!"

"Gosei? Is that you?" the main monitor in Gosei's Command Center lite up with the image of Zordon.

"Zordon! You're awake!"

"Yes, someone has woken the Dragon Zord. Alpha and I are trying to locate the source."

"How strange, several of our Ranger Keys have been vanishing at random, right now the Green Ranger Key is missing."

"Sounds like someone has hacked the Universal Morphing Grid."

"I agree Zordon, the real question is...are they friend...or foe?"

"Alpha, Tensou combine your resources, once you find the culprit transport them to Gosei's Command Center so he can explain himself."

"On it Zordon!"

"Right! I'll prepare the containment field."

"That music is so haunting." A passerby noted.

"She's quite good!" Another said as a small collection plate started gathering, all placed in a donated coffee cup.

A submarine sandwich and a bottle of water were also there by the time Nicole took a break, and the crowd started to clap.

"What's all this?" Nicole said leaping down as she picked up the offering confused, "Uh...thanks...but I wasn't really performing."

"It was still very good."

"When the next one?"

Before Nicole could answer she was enveloped in green energy and vanished.

"Wow what a show man!"

"That's some exit!"

"I didn't know Power Rangers did street shows!"

"What in the name of Bob Dillon?" Nicole said in surprised as she found herself in some strange cave, trapped behind a green energy barrier tube, dropping the offerings with a start as Tensou rolled up to her.

"Just who are you young lady!"

"Tensou?"

"How do you know my assistant young lady?"

Nicole powered down, first to Red Spoiler, then to herself, the Green Ranger Key flashing to its post on the wall as she stares slack jaw at the Tiki on the wall, "G-Gosei?" she started to pace in place, "This doesn't make any sense. I thought the Samurai Ranger were the only Ranger team on this world. Why is Gosei and Tensou here?"

"This world?" It was Zordon on the main display.

"Z-Zordon too? Y-You're alive? H-How is this possible?"

"We were going to ask you that," Gosei broke her thoughts, "You have been stealing Ranger Keys with impunity from my Command Center, explain yourself!"

"S-Stealing?" Nicole flounders, "N-No," she took out her Red Spoiler key, "These are from our Treasure che...Hey!"

Before she could react Tensou's claw reached into the barrier and took the key from her hand, "Here's another one Gosei," before holding the key up to the giant tiki.

"That isn't one of mine."

"Of course not!" Nicole protested, "Insarn made it based on my Yellow Spoiler Key so she could form her damn Sugokaigers!" she pounded her fists on the barrier, "Now let me out of here."

"Let her out Tensou."

"But Gosei..."

"I do not believe she is a threat, right Zordon?"

"Agreed, and we will not get to the bottom of things with her being treated as a criminal."

Tensou sighed before rolling over to a console, the barrier dissipating around her as she stepped forward into Gosei's Command Center, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Now miss..."

"Give me a moment..." she took another deep breath.

"For?"

"Dude I'm in the Megaforce Command Center talking to Gosei and Zordon, let me savor the moment! I'm totally fangirling out right now!"

Zordon chuckled.

With one more deep breath she opened her eyes, "Ok now...what the heck is going on."

"We were hoping you could tell us," Zordon asks.

Nicole took a deep breath, "Got a chair I can sit on?"

"Why?" Tensou asked apprehensively.

"Because I should probably start at the beginning and that's going to take a LOOOONG time."

A moment later Zordon transported in a chair for Nicole who took a seat and smile, grabbing the water and sandwich as she summarize 32 episodes and 2 movies in 15 minutes.

"Everyone was looking pretty beat up, and a smoke screen wouldn't cut it. I know from past examples I could draw out the Power Ranger variants of Sentai Powers so I went for a Hail Mary pass and used Jayden's Teleport smokescreen from Power Rangers Samurai to get us out of the frying pan only to land in the middle of a Nanashi fight with Jayden."

"And the disappearing Ranger Keys?" Tensou pressed.

She shrugged, "Yeah I don't get that either. All the keys are in our Treasure Box aboard the Galleon, if I had to wager a guess though I'd say that since we were cut off from our universe but since the powers are so similar it defaulted to the easiest source when I needed to do my Gokai Changes."

"That's a pretty unbelievable story," Tensou said skeptically.

"You believe me right Zordon? Gosei?"

"Yes."

"I do."

"Then that's all that matters."

"Tensou return her Ranger Key," Zordon orders.

"Z-Zordon?"

"Do it Tensou."

Tensou sighs, "As you wish Gosei." before rolling over and offering the key, "Here you go space girl."

"Thanks Tensou...if it's any consolidation if I was in your place I wouldn't believe me either," she keeled offering a hand, "friends?"

Tensou looked away a moment before offering his claw, "Friends."

"With that out of the way," Gosei cuts in, "You can trust that Zordon and I will work together to find a way to send you and your friends home, in the mean time you should return home, oh and we are recalling the Dragon Zord, the Samurai Rangers have their own zords after all!"

"WAIT!"

"Yes?"

"The entire reason I was calling the Dragon Zord was because the Samurai Ranger deserve a break and our team is 10 Rangers strong, the only thing we don't have is a Zord to deal with the second life."

"What do you think Zordon, should we let her?"

"At least until they go home, they may call upon Dino Zords."

"Or should you need it my Mecha Zords."

Tears started to roll, "T-thanks Z-Zordon, G-Gosei...you have no idea what this means to me!"

"I think we can tell," Gosei jokes, "Commencing Teleportation."

"WAIT! One more question!"

"It's only fair," Gosei agrees, "You answered all ours."

"Zordon? Why are you alive, in the timeline I know you are eventually destroyed, I thought only the Samurai Rangers existed here. Gosei why are you even active, the Mega Rangers don't get summoned until after the Samurai have their turn."

"I do not know the situation of the worlds you have observed but here Rita Repulsa was never released and Alpha 5 and I have been waiting for such a day to come before forming the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers."

"I only awoke because of your Key thefts."

Nicole nods, "Ok guess that make sense," the she pauses looking at the rows of keys, "Wait if no other Ranger Team has ever been active save the Samurai Rangers why are their so many Ranger Keys?"

"Activated or not these other teams of Rangers exist irregardless, and thus so do their keys."

Nicole nods, closing her eyes, "Ok I'm good. Beam me out Scotty."

And in a wave of Green energy Nicole was gone.

"Zordon, do you think what she said has any truth?" Alpha worried.

"You mean about my death?"

"Y-Yes Zordon."

"Do not worry Alpha, we all must die sooner or later."

"I-I suppose Zordon."

"Besides, the events that lead to that Zordon's death do no necessarily hold true for me. The fact alone We have never had to form the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers is one such example of divergence."

"I guess Zordon."

"Whoa!" Mike jumped as Nicole appeared in the center of the Shiba House, "Nice entrance!"

"Guys!" Nicole bubbling, "You are not going to believe what I just experienced, and the best part I found 2 new allies, POWERFUL allies who are going to help us find a way home!"

"Niiiice!"

"Well done Nicole-san!"

"These new Rangers are giving me a headache," Master Xandred groaned as he looked over the side of the junk, "You done rehydrating yet Hotfoot?"

"S-Soon, Master Xandred, soon!" the elephant Nighlok stammered in fear, 'I don't know who I'm more afraid of, that crazy girl or the Master!'

"The Gap Sensor!" Jayden shouts as the Samurai leap to their feet running to the main room to open the map.

"We got this one," Joe says leaning on Kevin's shoulder.

"Yeah we got unfinished business with that Nighlok," Nicole growls, "Come on guys!"

"Okay!"

"Good! Good! No Rangers yet, this is going to be easy!" Hotfoot gloats as some Nanashi corner civilians.

Gokai gunfire drove them off as Nicole lead her comrades onto the scene, "Seriously? Do Nighlok just not grasp the concept of Murphy's Law." She put up a hand to hold back the others, "Go on, say something else stupid, let's see how deep a hole you can dig."

A ball of flame sailed toward them, "I'm not afraid of you little girl, Even if you defeat me you don't have Folding Zords, you can't hope to beat my Second Life."

"Gokai Change!"

"Gooooookaiger!"

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

As they finished their roll call Red face-palmed her helmet, "Well that cinches it, he's a bigger idiot then Nanonanoda! Let's make this showy!"

As the Gokaigers charged in a pair of guys rounded a corner, one was older and heavyset the other was younger and stick-like.

"Hold up Spike," The larger one said holding back his friend, "Look new Power Rangers."

The younger one peered around the corner his gaze glued in amazement, "Hey am I seeing things Sensei Bulk but is the Red Ranger a girl?"

"Oh?" Bulk watched closer a moment as they inched closer, "Wow your right...hummmm first time for everything I guess."

"I bet she's cute!"

"Bulk, Skull! Watch out!" Red called as some debris from a damaged building fell toward the two, frozen in fear they just shrieked.

"Gooooo-Busters!"

Red Buster closed the distance in a moment to knock the two out of the way only to be buried herself, crashing back to Gokai Red.

"Nicole-san!" Blue shouted as Yellow and Pink ran toward her, Blue turning back to Hotfoot, "You're going to pay for that." As he slid into a familiar pose.

"Ha! That the best you got! I'm stronger then before, that weak attack can't hurt me!"

"He deserves to die," Red growls, "No one THAT stupid is worth working for Xandred."

"Hold on Red," Spike grunted as he tried to pull debris free beside Bulk, Pink, and Yellow, "We'll get you free."

"Thanks but you guys shouldn't even be around a dangerous place lik-" she cut herself off, "Hummmmm."

Just then Joe released his Cross Slash, as expected its power dwarfed Nicole's sending Hotfoot flying back through several walls before he dropped to his knees, "I-I don't understand...how could you..."

"Baka! Who do you thing TAUGHT me the Cross Slash!" Nicole calls.

All Hotfoot could manage was half an 'Oh' before he exploded. Red finally free and dusting herself off, before powering down just as Hotfoot grew to giant size, "Thanks guys but best run along, things just heated up," Before leaning in to kiss each boys forehead. "Now GO!"

Blue and Green running over as Bulk and Spike scrambled off, "You got a plan for this?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm huuuuge now, what are you going to do LITTLE GIRL."

Nicole took a deep breath, her voice even, "Gokai Change."

"Goooooookaiger!"

"Everyone follow my lead."

"Okay!"

They had to roll to avoid being stomped on as Nicole drew out a new Key.

"Ha! Not so smug now eh girlie? Your about to become the jam between my toes!"

"First: Eeeeew! Second: Gokai Change!"

"ZyuuuuuuuRanger!"

With a bounce of her hips and an outstretched arm Red called, "We need Dino Zord power NOW!"

The ground shook and further south a volcano exploded as five titanic robotic Dinosaurs charged into the town and wasted no time combining into a giant robot as a mechanical voice called, "Megazord Sequence has been initiated!" Just before the eyes of the Megazord flickered on and off before settling on on.

"I should have kept my mouth shut."

"To late now!" Red called from the cockpit.

"Niiiice Nicole-san!" Yellow purred as she took her controls.

"Hey look this one has a built in stereo!" Ahim notes.

"Music while you fight? I could get use to that, Doc-san see what you can find."

"On it!"

"I call on the Power Sword!" Nicole shouted as clouds gathered, lighting crashed as a giant sword fell from heaven before being grabbed by the Megazord and making a slash to Hotfoot who countered with a flame attack."

"Found one!"

"Play that funky music white boy!" Nicole joked.

~They've got...a power and force that you've never seen before~

~They've got...the ability to morph and to even up the score~

Hotfoot fired another flame shot, the Megazord cut through it as it pushed forward.

~No one...can ever take them down~

~The power lies on their siiiide~

"Look even the Music is against you Flamebrain!"

"My name is Hotfoot!"

~Go Go Power Rangers~  
~Go Go Power Rangers~

"God even you name sucks!" The Megazord slashed deep making Hotfoot stumble.

~Go Go Power Rangers~  
~Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers~

Hotfoot growled kicking the Megazord back and making it stumble and fall, as it got back to it's feet he fired another flamethrower attack.

~They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands~  
~They know to only use their weapons for defense~

"Internal temperatures are spiking, we need to end this quick Nicole-san!"

"Don't worry the first stanza is almost over, time to wrap this up in style!"

~No one can ever take them down~  
~the power lies on their siiiide~

The Megazord kicked Hotfoot away as it leaps to it's feet raising the power sword high, lightning gathering around the blade as the eyes glowed and flashed, delivering the final blow.

~Go Go Power Rangers~  
~Go Go Power Rangers~

The Megazord turned away as Hotfoot exploded

~Go Go Power Rangers~  
~You Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers~

"Niiiiice work Nicole-san!"

Green looks around confused, "Where's the containment card."

"Don't need one for these the guys, their demons, they live on the suffering and pain of others and want to drown the world in a river of blood. In the case of Nanashi I got no problems with blowing them up."

"Ok...good to know."

**"****Now let's go back to Shiba house and celebrate."**


	47. Episode 6: Sticks and Stones

Episode 6: Sticks and Stones

_Centuries ago in Japan, Nighlok monsters invaded Japan, but samurai warriors defeated them with power symbols passed down from parent to child. Today the evil Nighlok have risen once again and plan to flood the earth. Luckily a new generation of heroes stand in their way they are the Power Rangers Samurai._

It is morning in Panorama City, late enough in the day that the Samurai Ranger's new friends, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, are awake and practicing as well. Mia (Samurai) sparring with Kevin, Emily with Mike, Joe with Nicole, Mia with Los Dark, Doc with Ahim, Luka with Violet, Gai with Jealoushitto and Jayden supervising.

Mike presses in on Emily but she keep up her guard, avoiding her strike as he slips under her swing as he presses closer the two vying from dominance just before Emily take Mikes legs out from under him.

Mia catching him before he hits the ground, "I got you."

"Emily's usually the one falling over," Ji notes as she runs over to Mike with worry, "But it's different when she has a sword in her hand."

"Maybe she can teach Mike a few things," Jayden jokes.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Emily worries as she Mia helps him to his feet, moving around to look at his back.

"No thanks, I'm fine," Mike protests.

"That was some catch Mia," the other Mia comments as she moves toward the commotion.

"The perks or precognition," Nicole chuckles even as Mike starting running for the inside ad Emily pursues.

Jayden and Ji sharing a look as everyone slowly starts following them inside.

Emily stands from securing a bag of peas as she makes her way over to Mike, presenting them with a smile, "Here you go!"

"Frozen peas," Mike wonders uneasily?

"It's like an ice pack," Emily explains, "I was accident prone as a kid, and it always healed me right up." before moving toward Mike's side, "Let me!"

"No thanks," Mike slides away.

"You really should!" Emily pursues as Mike starts running away again. "Mike!"

They reach one end of the room before Mike doubles back bu Emily is right on his tail, "Come on it will make you feel better!" not even watching as she charges right toward the plate of peas still on the floor...

"Goooooooo-Busters!"

Red Buster intercepts Emily just before her foot reaches the plate the two spinning over and before crashing to the ground atop each other, Nicole powering down in the process.

"Nicole, Emily," Mia (Samurai) calls, "Are you alright?"

"Fi-" Nicole is cut off as the bag in Emily's hands explodes all over the two girl. "-ine."

"They're everywhere," Emily moans as she extracts herself from the tangle the two girls find themselves in as Mia (samurai) comes over with a towel to help clean them off, "I'm such a disaster."

Nicole falls eerily silent.

"No you're not," Mia (Samurai) counters, "You were doing a nice thing."

"I'm so sorry," Mike kneels looking over the mess.

"No," Emily protests, defeat in her voice, "I'm always messing things up." Before looking up to Mike and Nicole, "I'm sorry..." before bending over to sweep up the peas, "I'll clean it up."

"I need some air," Nicole says suddenly getting to her feet and moving off, only to pause and look back and Emily slips on some of the pees and drops onto her rear with defeat.

"Not again."

Mike shaking his head softly as he watches Emily, only for Nicole to finish her retreat."

The junk upon the Sansu River where a new Nighlok emerges from the water, Octoroo moving to the side to see who their new ally was, "Oh ah oh! Why it's the prince of the put down himself! Welcome Aboard!"

"Speaking of aboard," The Nighlok opened, "That's all I ever am when I see you, aboard!"

Octoroo was quick to place his hand over the Nighlok's mouth, "Come on Negatron, save your insults for the human world!" slowly taking his hand off as he faces the new Nighlok, "Where they will do us some good. Your sharp tongue will make those human crybabies wail."

"That's my plan," he starts, "But you are so-"

Octoroo quickly cuts him off again as he covers his mouth, "Your mouth's like a convenience store, always open! Go rip on those humans, make this river flood the earth."

In the kitchen Emily takes a drink of water and starts to gargle as Mike enters, "You ok?"

She spits it into his face as he catches her off guard, "Oh no!" she says quickly grabbing a hand towel and starts drying his face, "I'm always making a mess." Then reaches for the dust pin in Mike's hand, "I'll sweep, it's all my fault."

He pulls it away from her before she can grab it, "You don't always have to apologize for everything," he smiles. "Everyone pitched in and cleaned up. Besides you were just trying to help."

As Mike moves to put the dusk pan away Emily leans against the counter, Mike moving opposite her, "I always just make everything worse. I wish I was more like Mia. She's beautiful, she's graceful, she's smart, she can cook."

"Yeah I'm not so sure about the cooking part," Mike chuckles.

"But every time I try to so something nice or good I just turn it into a big mess. I can't do anything right. I'm hopeless."

"Emily," Mike injects, "And I'm being serious. It's not good to talk about yourself like that. Give yourself a break."

Emily smiles.

"A penny for your thoughts Your Highness?" Violet opens as he comes up behind Nicole as she stares out the main gate.

"It's nothing Violet."

He closes the distance to stand next to her, "I may not have my sensors anymore but I can still tell when Your Highness is hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything it's just..."

"Just?"

"I had two hot girls on top of me, I should have been in heaven instead..."

"Instead?"

"It was just meh...I'm a guy...that's suppose to be arousing but it was just meh. I think I'm going native. It's becoming more and more natural to see myself as one of the girls not one of the guys."

"You will always be yourself. Male, female, you are still Your Highness, my hope, my inspiration."

Nicole remains silent a while before smiling, "Thanks Vi," kissing his cheek as she heads back toward the main door, "I guess your right..."

In the city proper a construction worker inhales a sandwich as he enjoys his break. As he finishes and gets to his feet the grated seat he was sitting on glows red.

"Paging Mr. Garbage Disposal," Negatron opens, "Nice job inhaling that sandwich, piggy."

Violet energy crackles over the man before launching him back into boxes and barrels as Negatron moves on, his next target a mail carrier.

"Hey wimpy postman," shocked by the monsters appearance the postal carrier fall back on his rear end, "Even a stamp could lick ya! Your the only mail man I know who's not only scared of dogs but cats too!"

The gathering energy smashing the man into the cement with enough force to crack it and knock him unconscious.

Next he corners a woman doing her makeup, and he laughs, "Nice make up! If your in the circus!"

She runs quickly before Negatron can hammer home the point, and right past Bulk and Spike.

"Hey Bulk you see that?"

"Hey," Bulk wonders, "What's going on."

His curiosity is distracted as he looks to Spike and they each take a moment to admire their new samurai attire, which was primarily a top shirt and a skirt that reached to the feet.

"Hey uh, you think real samurai wear boxers or briefs with this outfit?" Spike wonders.

Bulk looks worried at the question but is unable to put that into words before Nicole steps in.

"More then likely it's a bria, a sort of light pant that was the common undergarment of the era. Though that's more medieval European fashion," She mushes as she nervously scratches the back of her head, "I must confess I'm not one hundred percent sure of the undergarments of Feudal Japan."

"I-It's you! The Red Ranger!" Spike fawns, quickly patting himself down before pulling out a notepad, "C-Can I get y-your auto-"

She cuts him off as she pushes them behind her just as Negatron steps onto the scene, "Maybe later! Get to safety!"

The two nod getting some distance as Joe, Doc, Ahim, and Luka gather up around Nicole.

"Who are you losers?"

"Oh I'm sorry we haven't introduced ourselves! Gokai Change!"

"Gooooooooooookaiger!"

"Gooooookaiger!"

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

"Let's make this showy!" Red/Nicole opens as they charge in.

Negatron is faster though weaving out of the way of Blue's attack and getting up in his face, "Your the reason Sid is a mindless robot, some friend you are!"

"N-Nani?!"

Blue freezes in place as the energy build blasting him halfway across area.

"Joe-san!" Pink calls outs in concern as she opens fire, only for Negatron to dodge her blasts an get up up into her face, "Useless little orphan!"

Ahim seizes up next before being launched into the air.

"We gotta make this quick, don't let him finish a senten-"

"Little girl, why don't you just go home to mommy to cry! Or better yet make me a sandwich, that's all you're good for!"

Nicole is thrown with such force she is sent flying through the near building as Yellow moves in to attack with her swords.

"Greedy little pirate!"

Only to be throw into the wall of a near building with enough force to create a crater.

"We need help!" Green says quickly into his Mobirate, crouched to his knees, as Negatron approaches, "Weak little coward, you make a better girl then the Pink Ranger!"

Before being launched into some trees.

"Hey! Leave the Power Rangers alone!" It was Bulk and Spike, wooden swords drawn as they charged Negatron.

"Yeah, what uncle Bulk said."

Nicole pulled herself to the edge of the building but had trouble standing let along leaping down as she cried out, "B-Bulk...S-Spike...w-watch out!"

"Samurai Wannabees!" Negatron opens, "You two are jokes!"

And launches them across the area, and right off their wood sandals and onto their backs.

"Your wearing underwear right?" Bulk groans as he looks over to Spike.

The two quickly gathering up skirts to cover their boxers as Negatron laughs, walking off, "Too easy."

His next victims a trio of women eating together, "So who you dissin' at lunch gossip girls? Blah. Blah. Blah. You're just full of hot air." Launching the three down the sidewalk, "I'm on a roll."

"That's enough of that!" Los Dark announces as he arrives with Violet, Mia, Gai, and Jealoushitto, "Gokai Change!"

"Gooooookaiger!"

"Gokai Rose!"

"Gokai Gold!"

"Gokai Violet!"

"Gokai Navy!"

"Gokai Light!"

"Uchuu T**eikoku** Sentai Gokaiger!"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

"More multi colored losers?" Negatron scoffs, as he closes the distances to Los Dark first, "Let's start with you!"

Navy swings, Negatron evades, "There is no forgiveness for those who hurt Her Highness!"

"Living on borrowed time!"

And Navy was sent flying.

"You words can not hurt me you monster!" Rose opens, only fore Negatron to evade the Gokai Baton's gunfire.

"You're going to make a cute girl...pinky!"

And Rose was out of the fight.

Violet and Gold attacked together.

"Useless! Disposable!"

And they were sent flying. Laving just Light.

"What kind of looser breaks his own Morpher?"

And Light was down, Negatron moving on.

"Not so fast," Nicole limps in, Bulk and Spike supporting her in either side, "Time for round two."

"You again?"

"Better hide you two," Nicole says looking to the duo who nod and quickly scramble off.

"Gokai Change!"

"Gooooookaiger!"

"Destroyer of Worlds!"

The force of the explosion sending Red flying twice the distance of before, her Gokai Touch and key falling from her hands.

"Eh?" Negatron says as he glances down device, and raises a foot to crush it.

Only for Spike to charge into him as Bulk rolls in and picks them up.

"Get off me, drop out!" Negatron growls as Spike is hurled off him.

"Spiky!" Bulk shouts out as he alone stands opposite Negatron, legs quivering.

"What are you going to do? Morph?"

For a moment Bulk considers it, Negatron scoffing as he flips open the key and raises the device.

"Gokai Cha-"

"You have to be kidding me!"

"NOW!"

Spike smashes a pan across the back of Negatron's head and Bulk makes a break for it.

"What the?" Negatron groans holding his head, giving Spike and Bulk the chance to escape.

Groaning Negatron moves off.

"Blast," A older man squints as he drives back and forth between lanes just before Negatron lands on his hood.

"Hey road hog, get off the street and get some glasses!"

The energy built up and launched the man out of his own car, causing it to veer out of control and into some vending machines, Negatron leaping free just at the last moment.

"Based on how you park this is a big step up!" Negatron taunts as he lands, "There! I'm not going to charge you for parking your car," turning toward the old man as he gets to his feet and starts to run off, "Now get going eagle eyes!"

"Surprise," Samurai Red comes in at Negatron from above and behind as he laughs.

"Whoa!" Negatron shouts as he rolls out of the way just at the last moment, "Samurai Rangers!" Turning around to see the rest arrive, "Why are you here? I've been saying all the wrong things right!"

"Talking smack about people is not cool!" Green counters as he charges Negatron.

"I know something about you," he counters as he closes the distance in a moment, "Your bike had training wheels until you were ten!"

"What?"

Only to be launched into the building behind them.

"What!"

"Oh no!"

"Mike!"

He drop unceremoniously to the ground as Yellow runs to his side, "Mike are you okay?"

Blue and Pink turn to face Negatron, pink growling, "What did you say to him?!"

"And you Blue Ranger," Negatron closes in on Kevin, "You're just Booooooring!"

And he is launched into the roofing of the same building Green was thrown into.

"Kevin!" Pink gasps in worry.

Before she can react Negatron is behind her, "Your turn!"

She swings at him but he ducks and evades her attacks.

"Lousy Cook!"

"What?"

Launching her through the glass of a high rise.

"Mia!" Emily calls out as she stay near Green, "I don't get how he's sending everyone flying?! All he's doing is saying mean things."

"Keep your guard up," Red advises as he slips a disc onto his sword, "This one is tricky!"

"Come ooooon!" Negatron protests, "What tricks? I'm just telling the truth! My motto is 'if the truth hurts, excellent!'" Before closing the distance to Red and knocking his sword arm aside. "Your a red faced liar, liar, pants on fire! You've got a secret!"

The force of the attack knocking Jayden into set of mental doors, bending them as Negatron laughs.

"Jayden!" Yellow cries out.

"Looks like we're down to you!"

"Your words wont phase me!" Yellow shouts defiantly as she turns to face Negatron, "Jayden's got nothing to hide!" She swings but he dodges, "Your just a mean mouthed monster spouting nothing but nonsense!"

"Nonsense?" Negatron counters as he dodges, "If my words weren't true they wouldn't hurt like they do! Here's a word that will send you flying: Airhead!"

Yellow connects making Negatron stumble.

"Maybe I didn't say it loud enough?" Leaping just in to avoid her second strike, but she still presses on cutting into him, "Impossible!"

"Klutz!"

Yellow presses in, her blows quick and fierce.

"Dimwit!"

But she is unaffected by his words as she continues to lay into him.

"Whiner!"

"Why can't he hurt her," Green wonders as he watches the battle, still on his knees.

"Ah this will do the trick! Everyone loves to tease you, and with good reason!"

"Earth Slicer!"

"Huh? Hey!" Negatron gasps as she summons up her personal weapon.

"Take that!"

The large blade flying and slicing through him and sending him flying, "I cut people down not you!"

"What is her deal," Negatron groans as he stops rolling. "I better go vent somewhere else." Before retreating into some grates.

"Yeah! Go ahead and run you loudmouth," Yellow shouts as the others shamble up behind her as she let out a sigh, "I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of that creep."

"That Nighlok is a bully," Ji explains to the gathered Gokaigers and Samurai Rangers, the only one not present is Nicole, "He likes to hurt people's feelings. He channels mental pain and turns it into physical pain."

"He caught me off guard," Mia (Samurai) says, "It won't happen again."

"Listen," Mike begins, "I may have had training wheels, but I didn't need um."

"And I'm a good cook right?"

"Your getting better every day," Gai notes.

Everyone nodding in concurrence.

"Am I boring to you guys?"

"There's a difference between boring and focused," Joe counters.

"You're extremely disciplined and orderly Kevin," Jayden adds, "It's a great quality for a samurai."

"Yeah," he smiles, "You're right, it is!"

"You have a long life ahead of you Los Dark," Mia smiles.

"A-Are you sure?" He say nervously.

"Even if it was true this is a second chance, any time is more then most others would get..." Violet adds.

"Y-Your right...and your nor disposable OR useless Violet-sempai."

Violet smiles, "T-Thanks."

"You're incredibly useful Mia," Mike adds, "I could have been really hurt earlier."

Emily looks away.

"Hey Em I didn't mean it like that."

"I-I know."

"And I'm not going to turn into a girl right, that was just lies?"

Everyone nods.

"Your not the first one to break his morpher, Jealoushitto," Gai explains, "I read it in the history scrolls of the Samurai Rangers."

"T-Thanks."

"And it's not your fault that Sid-sama got turned into Barizorg, he made the choice to protect you, there was nothing you could do," Mia adds.

Joe nods, looking to Ahim, "Your parents would be very proud of you."

"T-Thank you Joe-san."

"And your the opposite of greedy, you just want to help the most people and that takes money," Doc offers to Luka who smiles.

"Thanks Doc-san. And I'm sure we're long past you getting turn into a girl, you and Gai-san both."

"I just wish I knew where Her Highness was..."

"Emily was the only one who wasn't effected," Mike notes. "That Nighlok knew exactly how to hurt us, why couldn't he hurt her?"

"Perhaps Emily has some sort of special power," Ji wonders as she shakes her head.

"It's nothing great like that. I was teased and called names as a kid. Made me sad. But my sister said to just pretend the people teasing me didn't say anything at all. And it really worked. So when the Nighlok said those mean things to me it was like he wasn't saying anything at all."

"Then why are you always put...mfffrag!" Before Mike can finish Mia is quick to cover his mouth.

"Think before you speak, The Nighlok may not be able to hurt her feeling but you can."

"What was Mike about to say?" Emily says curiously.

Mike chuckles nervously as he scratches the back of his head, "Never mind, I was just putting my foot in my mouth without thinking...thanks Mia."

A long pause rolling through the group before Mia closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, a long moment passing, "She's fine, Bulk and Spike and looking after her."

At Bulk's garage he sets their charred sandals on a shelf of trophies labeled 'Spoils of War' as Spike lays Nicole out on their bedding on the floor, "This is to remind us of how nasty those monster's really are.'

"D-Don't worry M-Miss...we'll get you patched up." Before looking up to bulk as he takes out a first aid kit, "Uncle Bulk can we really become Samurai Warriors. Today was pretty scary."

Nicole smirks, "I have no doubt about it." before wincing.

Bulk kneeling as he hands shake reaching for Nicole's shirt, "I-I'm going to have to take off your shirt to treat your wounds...okay?"

Nicole nods, "G-Go ahead."

"Spike," Bulk says looking back to his ward as he pulls off Nicole's shirt, coat, and the rainbow cloth and wets a cotton swab with come rubbing alcohol and starts cleaning her cuts, "A Samurai souldn't doubt himself. We just know now that we have to train harder."

"Yeah!" Spike exclaims eagerly.

Nicole smirks, "I love you two guys."

Spike flusters, coughing, as Bulk continues to wrap her wounds, "I'll uh...go get you something to eat." As he scampers off.

"Your a great caregiver Farkus," Nicole smiles, "I can see why Eugene would trust you with his kid."

"Y-You know about that?"

Nicole nods, "You'd be surprised what I know."

"Oh..." Bulk fumbles in his pockets as he takes out the Gokai Touch and Key, "We got these back before the monster destroyed them."

"Nighlok," she corrects as Spike comes back with some cold noodle soup, "They are called Nighlok," Then takes her Gokai Touch and Key setting them atop her clothes, taking the soup, "T-Thanks."

"Sorry it isn't warm, they cut off our gas last night."

"This is fine," Nicole answers as she takes a couple spoonfuls, "feeling kinda warn out anyway."

Spike scrambles collecting a pillow to slide under her head as she lays down, "Thanks Spike." Before nodding off to sleep.

Spike picks up the Rainbow cloth wringing it in his hands, "Uncle Bulk is it wrong to want to hurt that Nighlok for hurting Nicole?"

"Normally I'd say yes, but he's a monster, a bully, and not the kind whose going to change...I feel the same way." Bulk adds picking up the Gokai Touch and Key as Spike wraps the rainbow cloth aroudn him like a cloak taking in the aroma.

"I can't believe I'm wearing Nicole's scarf, it's like being wrapped in her arms!"

"S-Spike?" Bulk says curiously.

"Yeah Uncle Bulk," A perfect copy of Nicole standing where Spike was just standing says confused, then blinks looking down at her bust, gently squeezing them "Uncle Bulk!? I'm a girl!"

"You turned into Nicole!"

"How!?"

Bulk looks around confused, "Where's the scarf?"

"Scarf?" Spike!Nicole says tugging at her chest just as she changes back to normal the cloth swinging out into the air.

"Spiky," Bulk says looking down at the Gokai Touch in his hand, "What do you say we take care of that monster while Nicole rests, surprise her with it's defeat before she wakes up."

"Alright Uncle Bulk!"

The two quickly running out.

"Your playing stinks!" Negatron argues sending Dayu flying into a support beam on the junk.

"Say that to me again you three eyed back stabber and you'll be taking a long walk off a short plank," Dayu growls as she picks herself up from the floor and tosses her pick at Negatron.

"Oh ah oh!" Only for Octoroo to catch it in his staff, as Negatron laughs, "Take it easy Dayu, we're just testing to see if Negatron's power still works."

"Yeah! I knew I hadn't lost it! I know what words hurt people the most. But how come I cant hurt that Yellow Ranger girl?"

"Hoe dare you mock me!" Dayu storms toward Negatron only to be stopped as Master Xandred uses his sheathed sword as a barrier.

"No! You just relax."

Grabbing the sword she pushes past, "Not this time."

"That's enough," He presses the sheath to her neck to which she gasps, "Even you can make me mad," as he starts to unsheathe the blade. "Understood?"

Huffing Dayu storms off to the other side of the Junk.

"Negatron," Master Xandred starts as he moves to a window looking out, "The water level of the Sansu River is definitely rising, so get back out there!"

"Yes!" Ocotroo adds, "Back to work. Use your acid tongue to scorch the earth!"

"I'll see that my words hurt everyone," Negatron confers as he moves toward the side, getting ready to jump, "even that blasted Yellow Ranger!"

Mike emerged into the garden to the sounds of Emily's flute playing. Pausing he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before making his way over to her, "Hey Emily..."

She paused, her sharp senses detecting as he got a few feet away and looked back.

"Listen...I said to much back there. That wasn't cool, and I'm sorry." He takes a deep breath, "I'm just glad Mia cut me off before I said something really stupid."

"It's ok," Emily shakes her head standing, "And your right."

Mike tilts his head curiously as Emily turns back around, her mind wandering, "You know I used to cry all the time. I wasn't good at school I couldn't do anything right. I was picked on all the time."

'Serena,' a young Emily cries as her older sister runs out from the house, to comfort her.

"When Serena would play her flute it would always make me feel better. When I heard it I immediately forgot about being sad."

Younger!Serena pauses her flute playing to cough, Young!Emily comforting her with a pat to the back.

'S-Serena,' Young!Emily says with worry, 'A-Are you okay?'

"But then she got sick. When it was time for me to take her place as a Samurai Ranger, she was the one crying."

'I'm sorry,' Younger!Serena cries as Young!Emily looks down at the Folding Zord hung around her neck. 'Because of me your going to be in such danger. I just can't bear to think about it.' before pulling Young!Emily close.

"That's when I told myself I can't cry. I needed to be strong for my sister's sake." Emily turns back to Mike, "I guess trying to fill my sister's shoes has brought back some of my insecurities. How can I expect others to stop putting myself down if I don't stop doing it first."

Mike listens not saying a word.

"I'm sorry."

"Emily," He cuts in, "You have to stop being sorry. You got nothing to be sorry about."

She looks back confused.

"It's my fault."

Her confusing lingers.

"Here I am trying to be stronger then Jayden, then I loose to you. You keep calling yourself insicure so what does that make me?"

Emily now closing the distance.

"It was jerky when I was so hard on you."

Before much more can be said his Samuraizer rings and he quickly answers it, "Uh oh, Nighlok alert." Before turning for the exit.

Emily grabbing his arm before he goes, "You're not afraid to be yourself, I admire that. And you'll get stronger with the sword I know it!" she smiles.

Mike smiles in return, "Thanks Em."

Before the two hurry off.

"Great mall," a woman comments as she moves some bags from a cart to the trunk of a cart already full of bags her friend is sorting, "We got so many good deals."

"Tomorrow we'll show for shoes," the other girl chuckles as she heads to the cart, "And save some more money!"

"Save more money," Negatron opens as he confronts the girl who back away from him in fear, "You shopaholics could empty a mall and still not be happy."

The blast sending them flying and wedging them into the trunk as Negatron turns and walks off, "Oh yeah, still got it."

"Stop right there." Jayden announces.

"Anyone every tell you you're a bully," Mia (Samurai) adds.

"Yup. Nicest thing anyone's every said about me."

"Well then your really going to love the stuff we have to say." Luka adds as she leads Joe, Gai, Doc, and Ahim to flank him from a side corner.

"More Rangers?"

"We all have a bone to pick with you," Los Dark say as he leads Violet, Mia, and Jelloushitto to flank from another side."

"Go! Go! Samurai!"

"Gokai Change!"

"Goooookaiger!"

"Red Ranger, Samurai Ready!"

"Blue Ranger, Samurai Ready!"

"Yellow Ranger, Samurai Ready!"

"Green Ranger, Samurai Ready!"

"Pink Ranger, Samurai Ready!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Gokai Gold!"

"Gokai Violet!"

"Gokai Navy!"

"Gokai Light!"

"Gooooooookai Rose!"

"Uchuu T**eikoku** Sentai Gokaiger!"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

"Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!"

"Let's make this showy!"

"More like heartbroken forever!" Negatron counters, "I know the truth about you and I'm really gonna let you have it!"

"You should never under estimate a Samurai," the Pink Ranger counters.

"Yeah!" Blue agrees, "We're on to you we're ready for anything you can throw at us!"

Once again Negatron closes the distance to Blue, "Boot licking sycophant!"

Knocking Blue off his feet as Negatron returns to his previous position.

"Kevin!" Green calls out in concern.

"Final Wave!"

"Gokai Blast!"

Opening the fight with a page right out of the Sugokaiger playbook the Gokaiger teams launch their final attack at Negatron.

"Whoa! Hot reception," And he dodges everyone, forcing the Gokaigers to scramble to dodge out of the way of their comrade's attacks, "I'm not interested in you fool, the Yellow one is my target so have some Moogers to keep you busy!"

A small army of Moogers emerge from the cracks and immediately charge the two group leaving Samurai Yellow alone to charge Negatron.

"When it comes to battling Samurai Rangers," Jayden opens as he summons his fire Smasher and starts cutting through Moogers, "You guys just don't cut it!"

"Sky Fan," Pink leads next as she starts dancing through the Moogers, "Here join my fan club, no autographs please."

"Seriously you guys need better writers, your one liners are terrible," Luka inserts as she uses her sword dance to cut through several Moogers herself, "Niiiiice, go me!"

"Hydro Bow," Kevin picks up next, "Now it's my turn to bring it!" as he leaps off the top of a building raining arrows on the Moogers below.

"Forest Spear," Green cuts in next, "How many of you fish faces do you need to take me on."

Before he can finish and while he is still fighting Gokai Green pills his group into his as the two stand back to back, "There's so many of them!" Gokai Green trembles.

"I know," Samurai Green smirks, "They should have brought more!"

Gokai Green ducks as Samurai Green swings his forest spear overhead, Gokai Green firing on the Moogers from his crouched position.

"Your turn mean mouth!" Samurai Yellow shouts as she charges Negatron, swinging only for him to dodge.

"Dummy! Klutz! Crybaby!" Negatron taunts in vain as he dodges, Yellow pressing her lead.

"Stick and Stones my break my bones but words can never hurt me!" She counters as she brings her sword down hard on Negatron sending him rolling, "Now shut it creep!"

"You can't ignore my insults forever," Negatron counters as he gets back to his feet. "I'll find a way to get you!"

Yellow charges howling.

"Looser!"

"Your words can't hurt me!" as she delivers a couple good slashes.

"Silly girl you'll never be as good as your sister!"

Emily pauses, her gaze drifting down.

"Oooooh, Got ya!"

"What's with you," Green say as he takes out the last of the Moogers, "Didn't anyone ever hug you when you were a kid." As he and Gokai Green make their way to join up with Emily.

"Your loosing steam!" Negatron counters as he catches Emily's sword, before turning his attention to the Green Rangers, "Hey green beans better back off or i'll let some zingers fly that will really tear you up!"

"Get back Emily," Mike calls out as he starts to swing his forest spear overhead, "I need to make my point. Forest Spear, leaf storm!"

Emily rolls out of the way coming up beside Gokai Green as Samurai Green launches a tornado of leaves to blind Negatron before leaping behind him and pining his arms.

"Those leaves were a bush league move you split pea punk."

"Gokai Change!"

"Goooooooseiger!"

"Let's shut this guy up," Gosei Yellow says as he takes out his Tensouder.

"With Pleasure!"

"Symbol Power: Stone!"

"Rockrush Card!"

Before Negatron can react a flurry of stones fly into and plug his mouth.

"Now we're rockin'" Green releases Negatron as he returns Emily's side and shares a high five with her and Gokai Green as he returns to form.

Negatron tries to protest but his mouth is full of stones, effectively muting him.

"I got nothing nice to say to you!" Emily steps forward, "So let's call it a day!"

Drawing out her personal disc she charges her sword.

"Spin Sword! Earth Symbol Strike!"

Andy lays Negatron out flat.

"I'll handle it from here!" Jayden says stepping in with the others as he set the Beetle Disc on Fire Smasher converting it to cannon mode, the Other Samurai Rangers stepping in to load it.

Beside him Gokai Green calls out the Gokai Galleon Buster, with Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Rose Charging the other slots and the other Gokaigers charging their personal weapons.

"Five Disc Beetle Cannon..."

"Gokai Galleon Buster..."

"Gokai Scramble!"

"Final Wave!"

"Green Charge! Rising Striiiiiiiiike!"

"Fire!" everyone says together.

And with that Negatron is defeated, everyone taking a moment to celebrate.

"Emily you really did it!" Green cheers.

"Thanks you really helped me through it!"

"You lame brained louses!" Mega Negatron taunts as he revives, "You just turned me into a mega monster!"

"Gokai Change!"

"Zyuuuuuranger!"

"Ape Folding Zord!"

"Bear Folding Zord!"

"Dragon Folding Zord!"

"Turtle Folding Zord!"

"Lion Folding Zord!"

"Mega Mode Power!"

"We need Dinozord power Now!"

"Zords combine!"

"Megazord sequence has be initiated!"

"Samurai Megazord! We are united!"

~Go Go Power Rangers~ The stereo starts up as the Gokaigers, all 9 of them, fill the cockpit.

"Three eye zap-a-zoid!" Negatron counters as he spins around blasting the two Megazords with a blast from his back eyes. The Blast making the two Megazords stumble and loose their shields.

"Surprise! Surprise! The heroes need their giant robots to fight me, loosers!"

The teams reeling from the attack as consoles spark, "We can't take many more of those!" Gokai Green notes.

"Yeah!" Spike says running up with Bulk as they arrive on the scene, "We're gonna put on a whooping!"

"Looks like the rangers are getting the whoopin' Spike, you ready for this."

Spike wrap himself in the Rainbow cloth as the Samurai Megazord fold up the yellow arm and uses it to soccer kick into Negatron, causing him to stumble but not fall just as Spike grows huge taking on a form that looks like a cross between GouJyuJin and Ultraman (pick one), "Mecha Spike is always up for action!"

"Gokai Change!"

"Goooookaiger!"

The transformation slimming Bulk considerably he leap up to board Mecha's Spike's cockpit as he thrusts the controls forward, "Let's do this Spiky, for Nicole! Firing Missiles!"

Mecha Spike's chest opens as he launches a barrage of missiles as the Gokaigers and Samurai Rangers get back to their feet.

"Who are they?" Emily wonders as Jayden leaps from the cockpit and onto the shoulder.

"Summoning Beetle Zord!"

As the Beetle arms form Negatron scoffs, "Look at that hat, what were you thinking?"

The Beetle Zord park sparking violently.

As the Megazord moves to the front and summons the Power Sword, swinging at Negatron only for him to dodge.

"Just shut up already!" Luka growls.

"Damn!" Nicole says running onto the field, "This isn't looking good!" as Mecha Spike falls to the ground. Her head turning skyward, "Gosei I hope you can hear me, My Gokai Touch is missing but the Rangers could really use some header power!"

Before she could say another word a Tensouder, or rather Gosei Morpher appeared before her. Quickly she took a hold of it as a card appeared in her free hand, the image resolve to...

"No way!" Nicole stared agape at the Green Ranger on the card, a brad smile on her face as she slotted the card, "Thanks Gosei! It's Morphin' Time! Go! Go! Megaforce!"

As the Samurai Megazord got back to it's feet and swung on the ground a new finger stood, clad in green and wearing the Seaick crest on her chest the newly minted Green Ranger bore a silhouette in the shape of a Dolphin and a 7 on her helmet as she drew out a blank card that quickly resolved into a header.

"Summon Mecha Zord!" Gosei announced as a Dolphin Header flew out Nicole boarding it before it could find a body to copy and forced the throttle shoving herself deep into Negatron's mouth like a pacifier as she opened her cops to the 3 Megazords, "Do it now, while you have the chance!"

All 3 Ranger team paused, none wanting to hurt Nicole but they all knew what they hard to do. The Megazord slashed, the Samurai Megazord fired it's beetle cannon, and Mecha Spike fired a missle barrage.

Negatron falling to the ground with a massive explosion as Megaforce Green rolled along the ground smoldering, before demorphing, looking as he she just went ten rounds with a a heavy weight boxer and lost. The Gosei Morpher sparked violently as did the dolphin header, and the green card was scorched at the edges before she passed out. Mecha Spike and Bulk returning to ground level as they demorphed and running up to Nicole.

"Uncle Bulk she looks bad!"

"I know Spike, Come on we need to get her to the hospital, can you turn into an ambulance?"

"I-I'll try!"

Aboard the Samurai Megazord they relaxed from their victory, but only slightly, Jayden leading, "Samurai Rangers, Victory is ours."

"We did it," Emily wavered, "I sure hope Nicole is oka-" before collapsing.

"Oh no!" Green say running over to her, "Are you okay?" before helping her to sit up, "Come on Emily!" only for her to fall back down, "Come on Emily, wake up! We did it! Wake up!"

"Emily said she was fine but..." Mia (Samurai) muses as Mike carries her on his back, "I guess the Nighlok's words hurt her after all."

"She hid it well," Jayden agrees, "Everyone has something they don't want to hear."

"She was incredible," Mike smiles, "The way she fought off that Nighlok rocked! Girl's got guts."

"Her sister would be proud." Mia (Samurai) adds, Emily smiling.

As they walk the familiar sound of an ice cream truck starts up.

"That's a sound I could never forget!" Mia (Samurai) smiles, "Ice cream trucks are my favorite!"

"Sounds better then the gap sensor!" Mike concurs as Emily lifts her head.

"Did someone say ice cream!" Emily perks up.

"Your awake!" Mike smiles.

"We gotta catch up with that truck!" Kevin shouts as Jayden leads the charge. "Come on guys!"

"Hurry up Mike!" Mia (Samurai) call next.

"Hey wait!"

"We gotta catch up with him!"

"Ha Ha."

"Hey Stop!"

"Wait up!"

Meanwhile the Gokaigers gather at a restaurant for a victory meal, a stillness in the air, "IS she alright? Your Highness?"

Mia nods, "Bulk and Spike found her just after the attack and rushed her to the hospital."

"We need to find a way to thank those two," Ahim comments, "That's twice now they have saved Nicole-san."

The nine Gokaigers sharing a nod.

"Agreed," Joe opens as he looks to Luka, "May I have one of your rings Luka-san?"

"M-My rings?" She says uneasily as she looks down to her hand before nodding and pulling off a ring, "I guess...just this once...Just make sure it's a good gift!"

**Joe nods, as the Gokaigers wait for their meal to arrive.**


	48. Episode 7: A Fish Out of Water

Episode 7: A Fish Out of Water

_Centuries ago in Japan, Nighlok monsters invaded Japan, but samurai warriors defeated them with power symbols passed down from parent to child. Today the evil Nighlok have risen once again and plan to flood the earth. Luckily a new generation of heroes stand in their way they are the Power Rangers Samurai._

Nicole slips into the kitchen as Mia (Samurai) is getting out ingredients: peanut butter, jam, and eggs as well as tortillas, she freezes scratching her head, "Oh it's THAT episode."

"Nicole?"

"Let me guess," she smirks sliding up, "PB and J Omelet?"

"How did you guess?" Mia(Samurai) gasps in surprise.

She smirks, "What can I say it's a gift." before pulling Mia(Samurai) off to the side, "Time for a little lesson in presentation and proportion."

"Huh?"

"I've made this once before it's a bit tricky."

"Awe!" Mia(Samurai) pouts, "I thought I was being so creative."

Nicole throws her arm around Mia chuckling, "Girlfriend I've tried to mix peanut butter in just about everything. And pickled everything else. F-Y-I pickled eggs are awesome, onions are ok, but carrots...not so much. But let's talks about PB and J Omelets."

"Okay..."

"What are you doing?" Mike says annoyed as Kevin carefully spoons dry oatmeal into his bowl. "Just eat already."

"There's a right way to do everything," Kevin explains as he looks around the table, "Within the Samurai Code."

"I'm pretty sure Samurai didn't have dried oatmeal flakes in feudal japan Kevin-sama."

"One must be flexible and change with the times," Joe says casually, "After all aren't you guys the first generation to trade a Shudophone for the Samuraizer?"

"I dunno I've always found oatmeal a hassle. One day I put in too much milk, the next not enough, if Kevin has a system for perfect consistency I'd love to hear it," Nicole said emerging from the Kitchen with Mia just behind her, who was carrying a covered tray.

"Thanks Nicole!" Kevin smirks, "See Mike."

"Nicole! I thought you were the fun one! I'm hurt!" he smirks.

She smirks back and looks around before tossing a seat pillow at Mike, "Don't be a jerk. All I said was in some cases prudence is preferable to freeform...such as with Mia's latest creation."

Yielding the floor to Mia(Samurai) she set the plate on the table, as everyone tensed.

"I came up with a new recipe, with a little help from Nicole," the tension easing, as Jayden looked curiously from his oatmeal to the presentation, "Everybody loves peanut butter and jelly sandwiches right?" Mia smiles as she removes the cover, "so for breakfast what could be better then a PB and J Omelet."

The meal was presented on a single tortilla sliced like a pizza, the eggs and peanut butter mixed into a brown mess with the jelly off to the side, the entire thing looking quite strange and unappetizing that even Emily could not hide her initial disgust.

"Awe come on guys," Nicole said picking up a slice and spreading some jam on her slice with the included knife before taking a bite, "It may look strange but it's top notch. It's just that unfortunately some dishes can't benefit from my lessons on presentation."

"This looks like an adventure," Jealoushitto smiles as he reaches for a slice of his own, and smiles as he takes a bit, "Oh wow, what an unexpected taste, Thank you Mia-san."

One by one each of the group started taking a slice.

"This is good!" Joe exclaims.

"What advice did Nicole-sama give you?" Mia wondered curiously.

"Oh not much, just to cook the egg separate and mix in the peanut butter last."

"And to set the jelly to the side," Nicole smiles, "Some people might not like the tangy mix in the same batch as the nuts and eggs. Oh and to pre cut the bread for ease of serving, It's still Mia's recipe just ordered a bit differently."

"Thanks again Nicole! That was some great advice!"

She shrugs, "It's a gift...next time you guys have too try my pickled eggs."

There is a visible wince through the group and Mia chuckles, "She says it's really good."

"Point of fact," Nicole began as Gai leans in.

"Ohhhh I live Nicole-san's history lessons!"

"Before there was refrigeration if you wanted to preserve anything it was either lots, and lots of salt, or pickle it...our sun dry it like raisins. That was pretty much the defacto food preservation method. Heck in some places they buried the food in the earth, often wrapped in canvas because the ground was cool year round and it was the closest thing they had to true refrigeration."

"Everyone!" Ji says running in, "I have excellent news..."

"...The missing swordfish zord has been spotted..." Nicole parroted Ji.

"You knew about this?" Jayden asks confused, "How long."

"Knew, no, I just remember this event from the...historical records...of my time. Though in all honesty I could never make out the name of the beach. Limit-all? Listerol? Limerall? Literol?" her gaze turning to Ji, "Help me out here Ji!"

"Limitoll beach."

"A sword fish?" Mia(Samurai) says confused.

"Ah yes the sword fish Zord, which combined with a beetle and a tiger combine to create a flying crane Megazord, gotta love that Ranger...and Sentai...logic. Still guess it makes more sense then turning a stealth bomber into a flying whale."

"You know about the Tiger Zord?" Jayden says curiously.

Before Nicole could respond the Gap Sensor went off.

"We'll finish this later Nicole," Jayden says jumping to his feet, "If you know about other Folding Zords I want to know all you know."

"Stay here," Joe says getting to his feet, "We'll handle this one, come on Doc, Luka, Ahim, Gai, I could use a good workout."

Jayden nods as Joe leads him team for the door.

"Be careful," Nicole calls out, "This one, I think, has a nasty breath attack."

"We'll keep our guard up," Gai answers as the team vanish out the front door, "Thanks Nicole-san."

"Kevin," Jayden announces.

"Yes?"

"We'll stay behind in case Joe needs backup up but I want you to catch that Swordfish Zord. IF we miss this chance there is no telling when we will get another. Are you up for a solo mission?"

"Up for it? I've been waiting my whole life for it!"

"With your mastery of Symbol Power over Water I'm confident you'll capture that zord."

Kevin nods, rushing out to a waiting black van as he his driven off, his had reaching into his pocket to pull out a white disc as he looks confidently at it and closes his eyes, "I'm ready for this."

Jayden taking his seat as he returns his attention to Nicole, "Now you were about to explain something about the other Zords."

"What is there to say," She shrugs, "There's the tiger, hummmm, as I recall it was under the control of a Nighlok, a tricky beast who could controls minds, even got his claws into Kevin at the time but eventually he's freed, you get the Zord and destroy the Nighlok."

"Oh no Kevin!" Mia(Samurai) exclaims, "That's terrible."

Nicole shrugs, "Like I said he get's free of it. Besides it's not like we can avoid it. Even if we left Kevin behind on that mission the Nighlok would just control someone else...I think his name was Switchbeast, but don't hold me to that. You try to remember 20 years of history for multiple universes with perfect clarity."

"Alright then we'll just have to be on our guard." Jayden nods, "Any other Zords out there?"

"Well there's the Bullzord, you eventually tame him."

"The Bullzord?" Ji says surprised.

"The Bullzord?" Mike asks confused.

"The Bullzord is an ancient Zord," Ji explains, "but was too wild and uncontrolled and so was locked away. Hummmm if we could get control of it it would be a great advantage."

"Don't rush things Ji, everything will come in due time, and the last thing we want is the Bullzord running rampant because we aren't up to the task of controlling it."

Ji nods.

"What else can you tell us Nicole."

"Hummmm, well eventually you'll pick up a new ally," she smirks, "Don't want to spoil everything now. But in any case they will be the key to reviving the Claw Zord, Light Zord, and completing the Black Box Morpher."

"Wow," Mike gasps, "With so much power I can see how the original timeline Samurai Rangers eventually destroy Master Xandred."

"Xandred, just Xandred." Nicole corrects, "Every time you call him 'Master' you are affording him respect. I for one will never give that monster my respect. Not only does he want to destroy the Earth but he sacrifices his own muse just to give him an edge."

Mike, followed by the others, nod.

"Where's the Nighlok?" Gai wonders as they enter a parting lot.

Ahim's gaze drawn to a collapsed man on the floor, the Gokaigers quickly running to his side, "Are you okay?"

"He can barely move," Doc notes as he kneels to check the man.

"What's that smell?" Luka says sniffing the air.

"Hey," The Nighlok makes his appearance known, "Are you saying I've got a certain air about me?"

the team quickly leaping into a line as they draw their Mobirates (and Gokai Cellar), "Gokai Change!"

"Gooooooookaiger!"

"You guys aren't the Samurai Rangers, just who the heck are you?"

Blue scoffs as he tips his helmet back, "Gokai Blue."

Yellow extends 2 fingers into a V as she waves them across her chest before bending her right knee and leaning forward on it, "Gokai Yellow!"

Green follows next as he wipes his hands on his suit before lifting one leg nearly to his head as he take a goofy pose, "Gokai Green!"

Crossing her legs Pink makes a short bow as she motions her arm across her chest regally, "Gokai Pink."

And finally Rose spin around before throwing his arms wise, "Goooooooookai Rose!"

As an explosion erupts behind them with their colors they stand ready to fight, "Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

"Let's do this enthusiastically!" Rose calls as he leads the charge.

"Once you sniff my funky smell you'll say I'm a knock out!" the Nighlok boasts and he fends off each Gokaiger one by one.

Kevin paused, looking over the series of rocks before him before gathering his confidence and making his way up the way and toward a more secluded part of the beach before pausing and looking out over the ocean, "If only dad could see me now."

'Our family have been serving the Samurai for many generations,' the memory of Kevin's father says as he presents the Dragon Folding Zord to Kevin fresh out of the pool. 'You have always trained with discipline and honor. Knowing that it is your destiny to join the Power Rangers.'

"This is what all the hard work all those years has been for," Kevin says to himself as he draws his Samuraizer, "I won't go back without the Swordfish Zord!" before drawing a symbol that creates a fishing rod for him.

"Now that's what I call Symbol Power," he smiles as he sets the disc from before on the side before casting it, "I'll lure the Swordfish Zord onto this disc in no time!" Before spinning the disc and charging the rod with it's power.

A moment later the Swordfish Zord bursts from the water giving Kevin a good look before it vanishes back into the water.

"Whoa!" Kevin gasps, spinning the disc again, "I just missed him!"

A moment later the Swordfish Zord takes his bait, Kevin struggling to reel it in with the disc only for the line to go slack. Kevin letting out an annoyed sigh.

Further down the beach Spike hops about with his leg stuck in an inner tube before eventually falling on his back, "Uncle Bulk..."

Poking his head out of a sand pit Bulk pauses vexed, "Can't you see I'm busy, what is it?"

"I'm stuck."

"Me too," Bulk counters, "I can't decide if I should make a sand sculpture of a samurai in full armor OR a sand castle with a real moat! I'm stuck."

"No! I'm stuuuuuck!"

"One whiff of my breath will leave you feeling in the dumps," the Nighlock dances around Blue's twin sabers.

"I'll pass."

"But I insist!" before giving Blue a face full of his toxic breath making blue roll and leaving him open to a series of gunfire from Gokai Green, Pink, and Rose as Blue holds his chest in pain and demorphs before nearly passing out.

"Joe-san!" Pink gasps running to his side.

Luka's Sword Dance making the Nighlock stumble back as Green summons out the Gokai Galleon Buster, "Let's finish this quick."

"Okay!" The remaining four all running over to slot in their keys.

"What sort of trick is this?"

"Green Charge!"

"No tricks...fire!" Green answers.

"Rising Striiiiike!"

The attack blowing back the Nighlok who starts to crack, "Looks like I'm out of time. See you later kiddies!" Before fleeing into a crack.

Green demorphing as he runs to Joe, "Luka-san, Ahim-san, help me get Joe back to Shiba House so I can treat his fever."

"Oh ah oh," Octoroo coos as he pulls a rod from the Sansu River, "What a nice surprise, the river water' on the rise!"

"What's today's brilliant scheme?" Dayu wonders as Xandred paces about.

"Yamiror, the foulest smelling Nighlok in the Netherworld, I noticed his stench in the air and ordered him to stink up the human world." Xandred explained as he sat down, a Mooger pouring some of his medicine into a red bowl for him to drink.

"And I was doing a good job of it too if it wasn't for those damned Pirates," Yamiror announces as he pulls himself up on the Junk.

"How charming," Dayu groan as she pushes him back into the water, "If you were defeat you should be staying in there to recover."

"You know the last time he rampaged in the human world the Sansu rose a foot."

"Fascinating." A new voice, a female, says as a new Nighlok pulls herself onto the barge, her form looking like some kind of porcelain doll or ghosts with feline ears and a tail.

"Who are you?" Dayu asks annoyed.

"Oh don't be that way Dayu, can't we fellow girls get along?"

She huffs.

"Jealous much?"

"Just who are you," Xandred demands, "and why should I care?"

"Just a passing through Nighlok, Thought I'd see how the efforts were going to get us free."

"Oh ah oh, if your so curious about raising the river why don't you go scare up some human yourself!"

"Yeah!"

She waves her finger dismissively, "No can do, until the river is higher I'd dry out only slightly slower then Master Xandred."

"Then what good are you?" Dayu counters.

"Oh don't get me wrong I can still peek in here and there. And don't you worry I can hear the river calling me back anyway I just wanted to check in and see just what was being done to get us free."

"Once Yamiror recovers," Xandred explains, "he can go back to infecting the humans, even my medicine can't save them then."

"Oh? Nothing? I sure hope he can't infect us Nighlok the same way and make a ploy for Xandred's crown..." And with that the new Nighlok fell backward and into the waters below as Xandred lept to his feet.

"He wouldn't dare!"

Kevin shakes his head and takes a deep breath as he casts his line again, "Okay, let's try another Symbol Power. One of them has to work." as he pulls in his line and the tag attached to the hook and takes out his Samuraizer.

"Symbol Power: Lure." his strengths waning as he casts the line again, and again.

"Symbol Power: Bait." Kevin's energy bottoming out with each cast and each new symbol.

"Symbol Power: Catch."

Until finally his body gives out under the beat of the hot sun and the exhaustion of Symbol Power and he passes out.

As Kevin comes too he finds himself under a a beach umbrella, a towel on his forehead, and Bulk a sort distance away grilling fish.

"What happened?"

"You feinted," Bulk explains, "I didn't want to leave you out to roast...you hungry? It's fresh!"

"No thanks, I need to get back out there, I have to catch a fish."

Bulk laughs, "I say that every day."

"You don't understand," Kevin says just before stumbling, Bulk rushing over to help him up.

"Hey whoa, Don't push yourself too hard, even Samurai need rest."

"Huh?"

"Hey Uncle Bulk!" Spike calls from over the ridge as Kevin's Samuraizer rings.

"Be right there Spike."

"But Uncle Bulk you have to-"

"Hello?"

"Kevin," Ji responds on the other end, "Joe has been poisoned."

"It can wait Spike!" Bulk turns his head toward the ridge, loosing his focus on Kevin's conversation.

"Poisoned?"

"Yes he inhaled the Nighlok's stench. His fever's next to impossible to recover from."

"But Uncle Bulk!"

"I'm coming," Kevin says quickly.

"No! The archives say he can only be saved by a purifying power. I think the oceanic powers of the Swordfish Zord could do it. Kevin you must catch it and bring it back here fast! I fear it may be our only hope."

"Fine I'm coming!"

"I'm on it," Kevin says hanging up as he turns back to Bulk, "Seriously, thanks for everything but I have a Swordfish to catch." before running off.

Bulk looks back concerned to Kevin before cresting the ridge to join Spike, "What is it Spike?"

"Look Uncle Bulk, a mermaid!"

Indeed sunning on a Rock was a woman with the tail of a fish, her golden hair blowing in the wind as the sea spray brushed her body just before she glanced their way then dove into the water.

"Come on Uncle Bulk let's follow her!"

Bulk paused looking back Kevin's way with concern before following Spike.

"Ugh I shouldn't have drunk so much soda!" Yamiror comments as he corners a woman. "I really have to burp something awful!"

The Gap Sensor going off at Shiba house at his arrival, Joe trying to sit up.

"Joe-sama you should rest, Kevin-san will be back any time now with the cure."

"But we promised the Samurai-"

Mia presses him back into the bed as she looks to Luka and the others, "I'll fight in your place." Before turning for the door, "Come on Luka-sama, Doc-sama, Ahim-sama, Gai-sama." who all nod and follow suite.

"Come on Uncle Bulk I think she went into that sea cave!"

Bulk huffs as they follow into the sea cave, just in time to see the mermaid pull herself out of a small pond and change into...

"Nicole?!" Bulk says confused, "You're a mermaid?"

"Wow you guys are persistent," she says in shock as she tucks the Rainbow Cloth into her blouse, waving a hand dismissively, "And no, don't be ridiculous."

"Hey I remember that," Spike points tot he cloth, "I used it to turn into Mecha Spike!"

"So that's who the 3rd Zord was!"

Bulk flusters, "S-Sorry, we wanted to surprise you by defeating the monster before you recovered. We didn't mean anything by it."

"How sweet," Nicole purrs as she makes her way over kissing their cheeks, "thanks, but you need to leave the fighting of monsters to..." she pauses, tilting her head as she looks curiously at the two.

Bulk nods, "We know. We are a long way from being Samurai, but at the time it seemed like a good idea."

Spike floats in heaven as he rubs his kissed cheek, "S-She kissed me, again!" Before quickly dropping to his knee, "Oh Nicole won't you marry me!"

She chuckles as she pulls him to his feet, "Your cute, but I don't date younger boys," before offering her hand, "friends?"

Spikes heart flutters as Bulk tries to get the conversation back on track, "So what is that?" pointing to the Rainbow Cloth and drawing Spike out of his fantasy."

"Long story short it was a gift given to me back home to give me a new shot at life, but recently I haven't needed it and have been practicing to see just what I can do with it. It's suppose to turn you into anything you can imagine, completely. Imagine yourself a dragon you become a dragon complete with fire breath and wings to fly, imagine yourself a mermaid, you become one, and so on."

"That is so cool!" Spike coos.

Nicole chuckles as she heads for the mouth of the cave, "Well nice to see you two again but I got things to do, see you two around."

As she slips around the side of the cave and vanishes Spike's voice sings, "I'm in love Uncle Bulk."

"Come on numb skull," Bulk says pulling on Spike's arm, "I want to make sure that fisherman is ok."

"Right Uncle Bulk!"

In the city Yamiror was terrorizing more citizens, incapacitating them with his foul breath, as a pair of red glowing eyes watch from the shadows.

"Told you I'd bowl you over with my breath," he taunts his latest victim, "Hey humans step right up but after one whiff you'll fall right down."

His attention soon drawn to a woman cradling a scared child, "Ooooh! Wanna try my broccoli breath?" before inhaling to release his noxious fumes.

Only for Gokai Pink to intercept it, Ahim stumbling around a bit before collapsing to her knees and demorphing.

"You again, well that's one down, 3 to go!"

"Get out of here," Ahim coughs as she motions to the woman who quickly get to her feet and runs off with her ward.

"Learn the count, still got four of us to get though!" Gokai Gold announces as she opens fire on Yamiror beside Green, Yellow, and Rose.

"Another one, you I got Rangers popping up like weeds," He taunts as he summons up some Moogers to aid him, from the shadows the growing eyes flash a moment as Yamiror charges, "This is too easy, when I'm done with you Rangers maybe I'll go for the big leagues and replace Xandred."

As Yamiror gives Green a face full of his toxic breath he pauses, seeming confused a moment, 'I didn't say that...though it's not a bad idea...maybe Xandred's time has come.'

As Gokai Yellow sends some of the Moogers/Nanashi flying one rolls into the shadows, where a red light and pale hand pulls it down into the Netherworld. Landing on the shores of the Sansu the new Nighlok looms over the Mooger with tilts its head confused.

"You heard what that traitor said didn't you? Or was it just my imagination?"

The Mooger nods.

"Then you agree the Master should be informed of this, come with me."

The Mooger pauses, and looks toward the Junk with the Nighlok in toe."

Kevin once again casts his line from the shore, the rod seeming to grow heaver and heavier with each cast as bulk and Spike come up behind him. As Kevin goes to charge the rod again his Symbol Power Falters and he stumbles back into Bulk and Spikes arms, who turn him around and seat him on the rocks.

"You need to take a break," Spike cautions, offering a canteen of water.

"Why is this fish so important?"

After chugging from the canteen Kevin looks to Bulk exhausted, "I have to bring in the Swordfish. But my Symbol Power isn't-" he pauses catching himself as Bulk looks curiously at him, "...what I'm doing isn't working."

"So why make yourself sick? There's much easier game then Swordfish you can start with."

"No!" Kevin stands abruptly, his tone fierce, "This fish is special! And it has to be now!"

Bulk looks to the rod and sighs, picking it up to pass it back to Kevin, "Then get to it, here. It's time for you to catch that Swordfish."

Kevin nods as he casts again.

"What?!" Xandred was livid, smacking around the new Nighlok and the Mooger in his rage as he lept to his feet, "That traitor said what?"

"It's true Master," the Nighlok girl said as she push herself to her knees and the Mooger got to his feet, "We both saw it!"

"I thought you said you couldn't enter the human world without drying up," Dayu accuses.

"I can't but I can still peek in, which is when I saw Yamiror declare he seeks to replace Xandred. Fearing I might be hearing things when the Rangers knocked over this Mooger I pulled him into the Netherworld to confirm what I hear. We both heard the same thing."

Xandred moved to the side of the Junk, "I'll show that traitor just who he is messing with!"

"Master you can't!" Octoroo protests but Xandred knocks him aside.

"This won't take long." Xandred announces before leaping into the Sansu River.

"I have a feeling he's right out there!" Kevin muses as he holds the line, Bulk and Spike flanking him, "I just need to focus."

Closing his eyes he charging the rod one more time.

"You got a bite!" Spike shouts and the line goes taunt, Kevin struggling to hold it in his weakened state.

"I can do this," he grunts.

"But you don't have to do it alone," Bulk steps in, lending his strength to the Rod, the disc flashing as Bulk does so.

"Yeah!" As does Spike, his own efforts strengthening the glow of the disc.

Together the three take control of the rod as the Swordfish erupts from the sea and the three fall onto their backs, Kevin holding the rod up as the Swordfish Zord is drawn into the disc, transforming it.

"It's on the disc," Kevin says in shock as he turns the Disc over in his hands smiling as he sits up, "I did it," pausing as he glaces back to Bulk and Spike as he gets to his feet, "WE did it!"

"Exactly what kind of swordfish was that?" Bulk says confused as he looks to Kevin.

"I told you it was special," Kevin smiles as Bulk offers his hand, "Thanks."

As they all stand Kevin begins to walk off Bulk waving, "Hey we Samurai-In-Training gotta stick together. See you around!"

Kevin nods as he runs off.

"Hey Uncle Bulk," Spike wonders as he waves, "Just who was that?"

"Just another Samurai-in-Training like us. It's like the Rangers always say, Samurai Together, Rangers Forever."

"You were a Power Ranger Uncle Bulk, wow! Which one?"

Bulk smiles as he pats Spikes back, "We all have a little Ranger inside us all." as his mind wanders back to a time long ago when the Samurai Rangers stood against the invasion from space by Astronema and her forces.

'Let the destruction of Earth-' Memory!Astronema announces to the heavens.

'Wait!'

People part and Astronema turns her gaze to the source of the voice, Bulk stepping forward, 'I am the Blue Ranger!'

Memory!Astronema straighten up in disbelief as Skull, always the loyal wing man steps up beside his friend, 'I am the Black Ranger!'

One by one other stand tall, staring with Professor Phenominous, as he joins his assistants, 'I-I-I am the Red Ranger!'

'You can call me the Pink Ranger!'

'I am the Silver Ranger!'

'And I am the Yellow Ranger!'

'I'm a Ranger too!'

'Me too, I'm a Ranger!'

The Gokaigers lie on the ground, struggling to breath, as Yamiror loomed over them, only for things to go from bad to worse as dark grounds filled the sky, the area went dark and the ground under them glowed as a figure of nightmare emerged from the Netherworld.

"M-Master Xandred!" Yamiror stumbled as the Gokaigers groaned but forced themselves to their feet.

"One or two we can do this," Mia groaned as she took out her Gokai Touch, "the Samurai Rangers are counting on us. Gokai Change!"

"Gooookaiger!"

"Netherwind!" Xandred howled as he blasted the Gokaigers back mid morph, "Sit down!"

"W-What are you doing here?" Yamiror swallowed hard as Xandred's shoulder dried out.

"You think I wouldn't find out about your treachery?!" A wave of energy from his sword sent Yamiror through a wall, "No ones plot betrayal behind my back!" Xandred followed up with lighting from his hand before closing the distance and finishing the job with a savage slash from his sword. "This is what happens to those who plot treachery behind my back!"

Yamiror dropped to his knees exploding as Xandred turned back to the rangers, More and more of his drying out by the moment as he pointed his sword at the Gokaigers as they got to their feet, "You get off this time, but the day is coming when I return for good, and on that day, you and the Samurai Rangers, will all be destroyed!"

And with that the sky opened, light shone and Xandred shrank back into the cracks, "Your days are numbered Rangers."

A moment later Yamiror returned in his second life, The Gokaigers struggling to take out their Zyuranger keys."

"Did someone order the fish?" Kevin says running in with a fully healed Joe beside him.

"Kevin-san!"

Setting the Swordfish Zord into his Hydro bow he turned it Skyward and released, a glowing shower raining down on the Gokaigers as they stood upright and revitalized.

"It worked," Mia laughs, "That swordfish healed us!"

"Good," Luka pounds her fist into an open palm as she looks up to the giant Yamiror, "Cause we still got one more fight."

"You guys fought well," Jayden says running in, "But leave this one to us. It's time to clear the air!"

The Gokaigers nod as The Samurai Rangers line up, "Go! Go! Samurai!"

"Mega Mode Power!"

As the Samurai Rangers summons their Megazord a Nighlok in white with a red skull for a face watches them, and the Gokaigers, with interest, "Impressive."

"Oh ah oh," Octoroo peers over the side and into the Sansu, "I told Master Xandred not to go to the human world to fight, now he's going to need a long bath in the Sansu to recharge his evil powers." Before turning his attention back to the new Nighlok, "Thank you though for telling us about the traitor."

"Just proving my loyalty to the Master, and hopefully you two as well."

Dayu huffs, "I still don't trust you."

"Oh your no fun at all Dayu. What is it going to take to warm over that cold shoulder of yours? Us girls have to stick together after all." The new Nighlok says throwing an arm friendlily around Dayu who brushes it off.

She shrugs looking to Octoroo, "So who's the big boss while Master Xandred recuperates? I know My influence over the human world is limited but there has to be someone to report anything I find too."

"Oh ah oh! You can report to me while Master Xandred recovers."

The new Nighlok nods as she heads to the side of the Junk, sitting upon the ledge, "Well the Sansu is calling me, better get back to my own recuperation." Before falling back and into the water.

The new Nighlok chuckled, watching as Yamiror's second life was extinguished before turning and walking away, grabbing at her chest as she pulled the Rainbow Cloth free, revealing Nicole!

'Some guys are just so easy to fool..."Master" Xandred. Enjoy your extended bath in the Sansu. That aught to give the Samurai Ranger's more then enough time to get strong enough to destroy you for good!'

"Ah the sweet smell of success," Mike muses as both team, Nicole included, walk along the beach.

"So how does it feel to have all that training pay off," Jayden approaches Kevin.

Kevin smiles looking once to the others then back to Jayden, "It was great, but it wasn't just my training. You know all the practice and dedication in the world doesn't mean much, unless you truly believe in yourself too." Then he glances back to the others, "Having good friends behind you doesn't hurt either."

Jayden smiles, nodding.

"Hey!" Mia(Samurai) shouts to the Kevin and Jayden, "Next time we have a day off we should all come back and spend the whole day at the beach!"

"Only if you promise to bring some sun screen," Kevin chuckles, "Man I got fried out here!"

Jayden chuckles nodding his head to the side as if to say 'let's go' ans the two joined the others on the beach.

"Awe man that Nighlok was rough even just in his second life," Mike laughs, "I don't know what we'd do without you Gokaigers here to help."

The mood darkening for the 35th Super Sentai as they look distantly to the sky.

"Mike!" Mia(Samurai) chides.

"What did I say?!"

"How do you think they feel leaving their own home undefended."

"Oh," Mike says dropping his head. "S-Sorry...old Mike...open mouth insert foot...I didn't mean-"

Nicole smiles patting his back, "It's ok, it's not your fault...I'm the one who breached dimensions. If anything I'm the cause of everything."

"Don't say that ane-sama, it's no one's fault."

Nicole sighs, "I know, but still, I have to wonder," Her gaze tracking across the sky, "How are Orange and Bronze doing alone."

"They are not alone," Violet says placing a comforting arm around Nicole, "If nothing else there is Another Violet to aid them, and perhaps they will have found our team's Pink."

"Another Violet?" All eyes truing to Violet with curiosity.

He smiles, "I'll suppose I owe you all the full story, but it can wait until we get back to Shiba House."

"I'll hold you to that," Luka warns then chuckles, joined soon by the others.

"In the dark of that night the Nighlok in while walks alone, "So the Samurai Rangers have returned...with new allies in tow...but so have I."


	49. Epic 33: Iiiit's a Hero!

Epic 33: Iiiit's a Hero!

"Symbol Power: Teleport!" Princess Shinken Red, or a reasonable copy there of, wrote the kanji and the wall of smoke erupted around her and the rest of the Gokaigers.

"Sugo?!" Sugokai Blue said confused as the smoke was parted and no one was there, "Where did they go."

"Y-Your Highnesses?" Insarn's voice cracked as she dropped to her knees.

"Sugo?" Sugokai Red said confused.

Insarn clenched her fists as she got to her feet, "What have I done?" then her thoughts shifted and her demeanor bespoke fear, "The True Heir!"

Before her thoughts could go further the recently created Hybrids spread out starting to rampage, all except the Newtype which stood pointing his cannon arm at Sugokai Red.

"Violet Stand down," Insarn said firmly as she turned her attention to the Sugokaigers, "The rest of you destroy those Hybrids! Command Override Violet Hope 1-9-9-3, Priority 1. For the New Zangyack Empire!"

The Sugokaigers tensed, before lowering their weapons, "Sugo." Then turned toward the rampaging Hybrids, "For the New Zangyack Empire!" before charging off.

Damarz Gil was not happy, Insarn had defected and taken the Sugokiagers. On the main monitor he watched the fateful battle play over and over again. To add insult to injury her intricate knowledge of their technology meant any one of the war ships in orbit could be the Violet Hope, if it wasn't simply hiding on Earth, "I do not want to eat."

"But Your Highness," The Damaras part of him spoke, motioning to the banquet of food before them, "At least take a bite. Our body won't last."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Damarz tantrums as Warz took over, leaping to his feet, "Can't you understand how I feel?! When will we be able to take over Earth?!"

"Do not worry, Warz Gil-sama," Barizorg said plainly as he entered the bridge with a new Action Commander in tow. "I have summoned the new Action Commander." before steeping aside to present his new warrior, "His name is Zacura."

"Please leave it to me!" Zacura announced as he steeped toward the food, "Just watch!"

Taking a deep inhale the food rose from their plates and into the large mouth of Zacura, who wiped his large mouth agreeably, "Piece of cake!"

"With Zacura's bottomless stomach, he can suck up all of Earth's food. Then the Earthlings should be easy to conquer."

"Alright! That's good!" Damarz cheered just as his stomach growled loudly, "oh no..." his attention drawn to it then back to, "Zacura, return that food!"

"Eh?!"

"At least a melon...?" he pleaded.

"I can't!" the Action Commander cackled.

Insarn sat at the helm of the Violet Hope staring at the main screen, Gokai Violet standing at her side, "It's not your fault."

"You and I both know that isn't true. The Defusion Magnum should not have weakened them that much. My miss calculations forced Her Highness to pull that Teleport move and clearly she was in no shape to do such a thing, she could be anywhere in the universe now."

"And she will find a way back, I am sure, she returned from the dead in the Gokaiger's hour of need, I have faith she will find a way back to Earth from wherever she landed, we simply need to hold down the fort until she does."

"Sugo!" Sugokai Green announced as he looked back from navigation, "Insarn we have detected a transport, Damarz Gil has sent down a new Action Commander!"

Insarn looks focused to the screen, "Which one?"

"Sugo! Bringing it up on the main screen now."

The screen lit up with a technical scan and data on Zacura as Insarn shoved up to her feet, "Violet, with me, the rest of you monitor the battle!"

"Sugo!"

Insarn and Violet quickly left the bridge and walked the hall until they entered the main lab, "You're planing to use _that_, aren't you?"

"If ever there was a time for it, now is it." Insarn said solemnly as she moved to a panel on a far wall, typing in a code on the wall control as the panel emblazoned with the Zangyack Crest slid slowly open.

"It's over Zacura, I will not let you devour the earth Her Highnesses cherish so much!" Insarn arrived with the Violet to the opening of Gokai gunfire.

"Insarn-sama? Nani?! What are you doing here?"

"Putting an end to Warz Gil's insane plans for Earth and ushering in the age of the New Zangyack Empire!" Violet answered.

"You would betray Warz Gil-sama," Zacura gasped turning away a moment, "Oh well. You can die with the rest of the humans. With just two you're no match for me!" before charging in.

"Go-kai Change!" Insarn howled as she drew out a new Mobirate.

"Gooooooooooooooookaiger!"

And the new, improved Uchuu T**eikoku** Sentai Gokai Pink was born!

However Zacura was no slouch when it came to a fight, dodging their sabers as he made his own attacks until he has knocked them all back laughing all the while, "The finisher!"

"Final Wave!"

And was sent rolling, smoke still rolling off him as he got back to his feet as the Sugokaigers arrived.

"Who are you guys!"

"Sugo," Sugokai Red scoffed, "Sugokai Red!"

"Sugokai Blue!"

"Sugokai Yellow!"

"Sugokai Green!"

"Sugokai Pink!"

"Gokai Violet!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Uchuu T**eikoku** Sentai Gokaiger!"

"Sugo, it looked like you could use a hand Insarn-sama," Sugokai Green explained, "So we came."

"Thank you, now...let's quickly defeat him!"

"More of them?!"

"One more Final Wave should do it." Sugokai Red surmises as he raises his Gokai Gun.

Only to be blasted back alongside the others by a lighting attack from Zacura's eyes, "Damn you!" Zacura announces, "Take this!" before he began to drum his stomach, "Pon! Pon! Pon poooon!"

"Watch out!" Pink says throwing herself in the way and knocking the others aside as she is hammered with the regurgitated food of Zacura, demorphs, looses hold of her Mobirate and is launched into some discarded boxes and trash.

"Oh, what a waste." Zacura chuckles as Insarn get's back to her feet, tossing garbage and boxes off her just in time to see Zacura open his mouth wide and begin to inhale, "Let's eat it up again!"

Insarn's eyes wide as she starts to pat herself down, horrified at the thought that was becoming far too real.

"I sure ate a lot!" Zacura say patting his belly contently, "Guess I'll go for now. Bye Bye." Then turns to run off.

"Wait! Give it back!" Insarn says dropping to her knees in defeat, "My Mobirate!"

"Huh?"

"Sugo?"

"Mobirate?"

"Come on, come on..." Insarn begs as she listens intently to Violet's Mobirate, "...find it!"

"This is the Mobirate voicemail service. The cellular you are trying to call..."

Before she closes it in frustration, handing the Mobirate back to Violet, "Just as I thought, the signal can't get through Zacura's stomach."

"So we can't locate his position?"

Insarn sighs, "No."

"Sugo, then we just wait for him to show himself and get it back then."

Insarn sighs as she drops into her seat in defeat, "Some hero I turned out to be."

"Just leave it to us," Violet explains.

Insarn sighs, "It's not the same, this was my big chance to start making up for everything I've done as part of the Old Empire to Earth..." she pushes up to her feet as she wanders off, "I need some air..."

"Insarn-sama..." Violet watches worried as she wanders off the bridge.

Basco looked up to the abandoned Gokai Galleon with a smirk, "Your making this too easy Marvey-chan," Before leaping up to the deck and walking toward the interior door, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Uki!"

Only to have to fend off Gokai gunfire from Sally.

"Still bitter Sally?"

"Uki!" she fires another warning shot.

"Tch. Gokai Change!"

"Gooooooookaiger?"

Gokai Killer charged fending off Sally's shots with his Gokai Saber.

"Basco!" Navi protests, "Go! Go! You're not welcome!"

A warning shot knocks Navi off his perch. But a flash of light catches him off guard and as he looks back he is blind sided by the Navi Ranger, the fight quickly moving out to the deck.

"My Mobirate..." On Earth Insarn wanders in a funk, another of her devices, similar to the transformation device of Liveman, disguising her as a human woman, "What'll I do?!"

Not watching where she is going a man on a bike crashes into her as she comes around a corner, and they both crash to the ground.

"Hey, you!" The man gets to his feet quick rushing over to Insarn to hell her up, "Are you okay?!"

"Ah, I'm fine," she groans as she turns to look to her helper, and tenses, "R-Ryuu Ranger?! TenKaSei Ryou-sama?!"

"I-I am," he nods surprised, "But how did you know that?"

'I can't tell him I'm the one who kidnapped him for the Dark Sentai Legend Keys Project,' Insarn sweats as she glances away.

"Anyway..." Ryou returns his attention to Insarn, looking for injuries, "...are you hurt?"

"N-No," Quickly she jumps to her feet and stretches, "See, I'm fine!"

Ryou grabs her arm as he notices the device, "Ah Liveman! That's how you know me, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you Megumi-san! Wow you look great!"

'He thinks I'm Blue Dolphin from Liveman?' Insarn flusters as she looks away, "I-I'm not Megumi...actually..." she slouches as she taps the device and resumes her normal form...

"I-Insarn!" Ryou jumps to his feet backing up as he takes a fighting pose.

"Wait! Wait! WAIT!" she throws up her hands defensively, "I've changed, I left Zangyack, I'm Pink of the New Gokaigers! I'm trying to make amends!"

Ryou relaxes as she reactivates her human form before slumping to the ground, "Although...right now...I can't transform."

Gokai Killer chuckled as he demorphed, casually kicking a badly wounded Sally over the side of the Gokai Galleon as Navi, back in his original form, lies prone on the ground.

"You're lucky I need you to unlock the Greatest Treasure in the Universe."

Before moving back to the cabin as he moves to the treasure chest, opening it slowly and basking in the glow of the Ranger Keys inside before he takes out his trumpet.

"I see," Ryou sighs as he sets out some gyoza for Insarn at his restaurant. "So you have been working undercover all this time and then this Action Commander Zacura took your Mobirate."

"Yes," she nods, "It was such a shock."

"For now, just cheer up." he says joining Insarn, "Here. I cooked these gyoza. I'm trying to make the best gyoza in the world."

"I...don't deserve such hospitality after all I have done. This was my chance to start making amends for everything I have done to you and the other Super Sentai Sempai...I could be a real hero...like you...but..."

"But?"

"If I can't transform into New Gokai Pink...then I'm no longer a hero. It makes me feel so...sad..."

"Don't you think that's a bit wrong?" Ryou leans back as he looks skyward.

"Ryou-chan!" the door opens as an older man enters with a couple others.

"Hello..."

"About tomorrow's bazaar..."

"Yo, Masa-san!" Ryou nods jumping to his feet to address the trio before turning back to Insarn, "Their workers in this shopping district. We'll be done soon. Can you wait a bit?"

"Ah no. It's okay!" Insarn hurriedly jumps to her feet. "I'm going." before bowing a moment and turning toward the exit, "Pardon me." Nearly bumping into Masa on her way out, "Sorry."

"Hello."

Leaving Insarn to wander the night streets alone, her gaze lifting to the stars, 'Sorry Your Highnesses, I...I've failed you."

"We must locate Insarn-sama's Mobirate!" Violet orders to Pink and Green and the controls of the Violet Hope.

"Sugo? Can't she just make another?" Sugokai Red wonders.

"Sure she could but the Gokai Pink Key is not as easy to reproduce. Besides this goes deeper then hardware," Violet places a hand on his heart, "Right now she feels like she let down Her Highnesses, this was her big chance to make up for all her sins and it was whisked away...I...It's hard to understand...if you are just a machine."

"Sugo?" Yellow says confused, "Aren't you just a machine?"

Violet nods, "Yes...that is true...but my CPU is patterned on her mind, so I can understand how she feels."

"Sugo," Sugokai blue says plainly, "We'll just have to retrieve it for her then."

"SUGO!" Green announces, "I have a signal!"

"Let's go!"

"I'll be taking all these eggplants!" Zacura shouts as he runs into an eggplant farm the workers running off, taunting them. "Now you can't cook fried eggplant of mabou nasu!"

Turning to the plants he take a big breath and sucks them all off the vines and into his stomach patting it with delight. "Delicious!"

"Found you!" Sugokai Red, leading Pink and Green, shouts as they charge onto the field.

"I don't have time to deal with you guys!" Zacura comments as he turns making a break for it.

"Final Wave!"

"Hold it!" Violet interrupts as he arrives with Blue and Yellow the five all charging their Gokai Guns, "Don't fire!"

Giving Zacura the opening he needs to escape.

"Sugo!" Yellow protests, "Now look you let him escape."

"We need to do this tenderly, if we use the Final Wave and blow him up we may inadvertently destroy Insarn-Sama Gokai Gear!"

"Sugo!"

"Split up and chase him!" Red orders.

"Okay."

"Sure."

"I sure ate up!" Zacura is already finishing up a fish market's entire display save for a single specimen, "But of course, I can't eat the fugu."

"Zacura!" Blue and Yellow arrive a moment later.

"Too late!" But just miss him before he teleports away.

"Pan paka pan!" Zacura cheers as he clears out a bakery, "Thanks for the meal!"

And sees Pink and Green, "Over here!" taunting them before teleporting out.

"Sugo!"

"That was scary," A customer at a conveyer diner comments after they were just cleaned out as Insarn enters.

"Oh no! This place too?!" before she pauses in thought, "wait..."

Just as Red and Violet run in, "Sugo!"

"Red, Violet."

"We're too late?" Violet wonders.

"I'm sorry," Insarn bows, "thanks for doing this for me."

"Sugo, no need to thank us, we are just doing our job."

Insarn nods, tightening her hands into fists, "And it's about time I started doing mine." Before turning and running off.

"Sugo?"

'I may not be able to fight like a Gokaiger, but I'll be damned if I let Zacura attack Ryou-sama...'

Insarn arrives just as the Bazaar is being set up, her breath short as Ryou smiles.

"Ah glad you could make it Insarn-san."

"Is this the bazaar?"

"Yeah. We all gather here. It's a customary event for our shopping district. And it goes without saying that I'm making gyoza."

Insarn slaps the Gyoza from his hand angrily, "Gyoza again! Listen you need to get out of here," before turning back to the group and shouting, "All of you, Zacura..." she pauses shaking her head, "Zangyack is coming, you all need to leave before..."

"I'm here!" Zacura announces before sucking all the food into his stomach, a squad of Gormin with him, "Thanks for the meal!"

"Zangyack!"

"Zacura!"

"Gormin, get them! Get them!"

Insarn clenches her fists as the Gormin start to beat up the other vendors, before charging in, summoning her Gokai Gun and Saber from the Violet Hope and cutting through the forces to free the vendors, "Run!"

Ryou smiles before joining the fray and giving the two an opening as the Gormin regroup, "It's just like I said. I probably can't save the world, but..." a Gormin charges only to be knocked down with a backhand, as Ryou start to unbutton his chef's shirt, "I'm not so old to just overlook the enemy right in front of me." before throwing up his dress shirt and jacket and he take his battle posture. "RyuuRanger! TenKaSei Ryou! Shining in the heavens are five stars! Gosei Sentai! DaiRanger!"

"Let's go!" Before charging in.

'Don't you think that's a bit wrong.' Ryou's word ring in Insarn's mind as she watches. "It's not the Mobirate that makes me a hero..." her hand moving to her chest, as she looks down at it, "...the Mobirate let me transform, but..." her mind speeding back to one of the first meeting with Her Highness Nicole.

'You're living breathing beings,' tears rolling from her cheeks, 'I don't want to have to kill you...please...give up this insane quest!'

Then her mind shifts to the Violet Hope, a playback off Nicole's daring leap to save Los Dark from the death of his Dark Gokai Oh and the Ghost Ship, 'Why would she risk her life for an enemy?'

'Because, that is what Her Highness does.' Violet answers, 'As much as we may want her to stay safe to lead the new empire she can not, she needs to save everyone...'

'Insarn-san!' Ryou calls out as he knocks several Gormin down again.

She nods as she strides toward him, "I remembered. What's most important. I wanted to become a hero...to honor someone important to me!"

Ryou smiles.

"It's not weather I can transform or not because...Mobirate or not..."

Insarn turns to face Zacura and his forces, "I am Uchuu T**eikoku** Sentai's tenth member! Insarn! Also know as..." she pauses shifting into her own pose, "Goooooookai Pink!"

"Get them!"

The Gormin charge, and she charges with Ryou at her side, the two charging in as they quickly dispatch the Gormin.

"Sugormin!"

The two launching into a flying kick only to be countered by a block from the Sugormin's arms.

"Final Wave!"

Insarn charges her two weapons preparing to fire.

"Wait! Wait!" Zacura protests, patting his stomach, "You could destroy your precious Mobirate!"

Insarn smirks, "Like I care...Gokai Scramble!"

She fires, the blasts decimating the Sugormin and sending Zacura flying, "I am Action Commander Insarn of the New Zangyack Empire..."

She closes the distance in an instant the rest of the team arriving a moment later charging their own Gokai Weapons.

"Are you sure about this Insarn-sama?" Violet wonders.

Insarn's voice get's low as Ryou joins them, Transformed to Gokai Dai Legend Red as he charges for his own final attack, "I'm sure..."

"Final Wave!"

"Wait! Wait!" Zacura scrambles to his feet "You'll destroy it for sure."

Insarn smirks, "I can make another one."

"Gokai Blast AND Slash!"

However Zacura death is only temporary as Barizorg takes over Insarn's position and enlarges him.

"Leave this to us," Violet say as he pats Insarn's shoulder.

She nods as Violet Hope Oh and Zangyack Gokai Oh appear Ryou turning to Insarn as he pats her shoulder, "You have already started the path to wiping away your sins."

Insarn smiling, "Thanks...that means a lot...especially from you."

With a laugh he leads her away, "Car to lend me a hand making more Goyza?"

"For the Bazaar?"

Ryou shakes his head, "For your friends, they'll be starving after a battle like that."

Insarn laughs, "They don't eat!"

"They don't eat?"

She shakes her head with a smile, "Their robots, I built them."

Ryou laughs, "Ohhhhhh! Well then for the Bazaar!"

**Insarn laughs, the two walking off.**


	50. Mini Series: Gokaiger Vs Samuraiger

Mini Series: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Vs Powerful Sentai Samuraiger Intermission

Outside Angel Grove Zordon has summoned Jayden and Nicole to the Command Center.

"This place is amazing," Jayden awes at his surroundings, "I never imagined that Power Rangers could operate outside of the Bloodlines, let alone have such a sophisticated base of operations." before bowing before Zordon, "It is an honor."

"Jayden, your family, and the families of your team, have protected Earth for 18 generations from the constant Nighlok threat. It is I who should bow to you."

"You're team has been doing a wonderful job!" Alpha 5 adds as he shakes Jayden's hands.

"Gleee!" Nicole squeaks as she just looks around with wide doe eyes, "G-Give me another moment I'm totally fangirling here!" she squeals in delight, "I'm in the freaking Command Center. THE Command Center, Ok granted it's not the same one from the prime timeline but still, *Squeal*!"

"Nicole this is impressive but please get a hold of yourself," Jayden cuts in looking to Zordon, "You said you had a theory on how to send our friends home?"

"Gosei, Tensou, Zordon and I have been comparing notes based on what we know, what Nicole told us of how she got here, and what we know of the Samurai Ranger powers."

"You know things about our powers?"

"Of course they do, Zordon and Alpha 5 pretty much wrote the book on the Morphing Grid!"

"The what now?"

"The Morphing Grid is the network of power from which all Rangers draw their strength, a mystical, unifying force that binds the universe together, and empowers it's champions, The Power Rangers."

Nicole squeals, Jayden nods in (semi) understanding, "Ok so what have you discovered."

"We believe Nicole has a unique bond to a greater universe, it is why she can summon keys for Rangers that do not exist in Gosei's care, even in their place in the treasure chest of the Gokai Universe they are bound to her. Their addition to the chest merely grants the other Gokaigers, while in their own world, access to them. Through this bond she is able to pinch dimensions, granting abilities unique to the Power Ranger Universe to the Super Sentai Universe Rangers. And it is by this bond we can send them back."

On the Viewing Globe Gosei picked up the beat, "However she is going to need a lot more power to reach back across, we believe the secret lies in the teleport technique she 'pirated' from you Jayden but we need someone with much greater Symbol Power."

"Which is why we have brought you here, we have detected such a person but wanted to first speak with you first."

The Viewing Globe changed to show a young blond woman practicing her Symbol Power as the two Rangers turned to it.

"L-Lauren." Jayden's voice soft and low.

"The Samurai Rangers have spent generations perfecting the Sealing Symbol to return Master Xandred to his prison and reign in the next era of peace. So we understand why she remains in seclusion, yours is the first generation to have 2 heirs. This allows one to carry on the vigil and another to master the Sealing Symbol unmolested by the day to day worries of being a Samurai Ranger."

"H-How does my s-sis-" He pauses looking to Nicole.

She smiles warm and knowingly, "It's okay, I know all about Lauren, or at least how things happen in the prime timeline."

Jayden nods, turning to Zordon, "What does my sister have to do with this?"

"She has the power to take the Gokaiger's home. And we can transport her directly to Shiba House without Master Xandred being any the wiser but doing so would mean explaining your relationship to your fellow Samurai Rangers."

Jayden was silent a good long while, "A-And you're sure this is the only way to send Nicole and her friends home?"

"Positive," Zordon and Gosei said together.

"But know this, there is a caveat," Gosei cuts in, "Lauren will have to go with the Gokaigers, and we estimate she can only take 4 with her at a time. Once on the other side she need only recover her strength and use the Teleport Symbol to return home. In all it will take 3 trips and the time dilation between worlds may have her gone for a few days to a week between. But in the end everyone should be back where they should be and you can continue forward with your missions."

Jayden was silent again, his head down cast, "I-I'd like to talk to her first, explain the issue...I-Is that alright...and I'd like Nicole to accompany me."

"J-Jayden," Nicole held back tears, "I know what keeping her secret and safe means to you, I-I'm honored."

He smiles.

"Of course. Let Alpha 5 know when you are ready and he will transport you to her."

Jayden nods, watching the Viewing Globe silently for a few moments, "It's been so long since I've seen her."

Nicole placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort, "Don't worry I'll be by your side."

"There is one other thing," Alpha 5 adds, "Nicole will have to be the last sent back, without her here the anchor to her Ranger Keys won't be as strong and the others would need even greater power, more then even Lauren and Jayden have combined to get the others home."

Nicole nods, "That's okay. The others should be okay for a few weeks until it's time for me to go home."

"Okay." Jayden says softly, "I'm ready...send us to...my sister."

"Hi-Hiya! Hi-" Lauren pauses in her katas as she turns swiftly, surprised at the sight she sees, "J-Jayden?"

"Hi sis," He says nervously as she stalks over.

"What are you doing here," a mix of apprehension, fear, trepidation, and curiosity in her voice before she shifts her gaze to Nicole, "And who are you?"

"Nicole Blecker," she says offering her hand, "Have to say, big fan."

"Jayden," she says with rising concern, "This place is supposed to be secret, and you come here just so, what, your girlfriend can meet me?"

"Hey! He is not my boyfriend," Nicole inject angrily, "I mean sure he's cute and all but..." she fluster, as does Jayden, "THIS ISN'T ABOUT THAT!"

"Alright miss then what is this about?" Lauren presses.

"I'll explain, just walk with me Lauren, Nicole can you wait here."

"Sure. You two siblings reconnect."

Jayden leads his sister off as Nicole settles down on the ground and waits, doing her best not to pry.

"Nicole came with her friends from another world, they're Power Rangers, like us. Well mostly."

"Mostly?" Lauren says confused as she looks back sceptically at Nicole, "Doesn't look like a Samurai Ranger to me."

"She's a Power Ranger, but not a Samurai Ranger, like I said, Ranger from another world."

"Ok, say I believe you, and I'm not saying I do little brother, but say I do. Why is she, why are you, here, now?"

Jayden took a deep breath, "Her friends can't go home without our help. More specifically your help, you are the only one with enough Symbol Power to send them home."

Lauren pauses, looking back to Nicole again, "She seems like a nice girl and all but what your asking..."

"I know, I know, we don't know how long we have before Master Xandred returns and you need every moment to master the Sealing Symbol. Just talk to her, let her tell you about her home, one that they left undefended when they were thrown here."

"W-what?" Lauren chokes on Jayden's words, "U-Undefended?"

Jayden nods, "Just talk to her. Since they have come here they have selflessly offered to help fight the Nighlok, giving us more time to train and get stronger, and all they want to do is go home. It's the least we can do to help them in return."

Lauren looks thoughtful a moment, "You're going to have to explain me to your team if I do this you know."

Jayden nods, "I know it's asking a lot but I think it's the right thing to do."

Lauren smiles as she heads toward Nicole, "I'll talk to her little brother."

"Thanks Lauren," Jayden smiles as he follows behind her as they take a seat opposite Nicole.

"So my brother tells me your a Power Ranger yourself, mind proving it?"

"Sure!" Nicole says leaping to her feet as she takes out her Gokai Touch, "Gokai Change!"

"Goooooookaiger!"

"Goooookai Red!" She says as she poses, "Well what do you think."

"Doesn't look like any Samurai Ranger I've ever seen."

"Course not," Nicole laughs powering down as she hands over her Gokai Touch and Key, "I'm a pirate, yo ho ho! Go on give it a try."

Lauren can't help but chuckle as she looks at the Gokai Touch, "How do I use this thing?"

Nicole leans over pointing to the key slot in the bottom and the icon for the 'change' app, "Slot in a key there and tap the Gokai Change icon."

"O-Ok," Lauren says apprehensively as she slots in the Gokai Red Spoiler key and taps the icon, "G-Gokai Change?"

"Goooooookaiger!"

She shrieks dropping the Gokai Touch as it yells at her, which Jayden is quick to catch as the uniform forms. Once Rangered up she twists this way and that inspecting her new form, "Doesn't feel like any Ranger suit I've ever worn before, but it does feel 'right.'"

Nicole smiles as Lauren powers down and Jayden hands back the Gokai Touch and Key.

"O-Ok," Lauren says taking a seat, "I'm willing to hear your story..."

Nicole nods taking a seat and she summarizes events up to this point, including the details of how to get them home as told by Zordon and Gosei.

Once done Lauren looks pensive and thoughtful, "That's quite the story."

Nicole leans in hopefully, "Do you believe it?"

"I don't know, but I'm willing to help you, IF I get to meet Gosei and Zordon, first. Just to make sure."

Nicole turns to her Gokai Touch opening the phone app, and dialing a stored number, "Alpha 5? Lauren's in, she just wants to meet you guys first, ready for beam up?"

Nicole nods her head and hummm and uh-huhs a few times before she puts the Gokai Touch away, smiling, "Get ready for the ride of your life Lauren."

And with that the three Rangers are transported away to the Command Center. On landing Lauren releases a breath she didn't know she had. Then she sees Alpha, then Zordon, and then...she feints.

Lauren awakens on a medical bed Alpha 5 hovering over her as he replaces a cold compress on her forehead.

"Ahhh!" She jumps.

Alpha jumps back, "Ai yi yi!"

Before she slowly sits up, slowing her breathing. Jayden and Nicole are just off to the side as she smirks, "Some friends you have there Nicole." Before she turns her head to Zordon, "Z-Zordon I presume?"

"That is correct, it warms my heart to know you have agreed to the terms that will let Nicole and her friends return to protect their own home."

"M-My pleasure."

"You do the name Power Ranger proud," Gosei adds from the Viewing Globe.

"G-Gosei?"

"Correct again."

"If you are satisfied we will transport you back to Shiba House to begin the process."

"Uh...er...right...sure...transport away."

No sooner is it said as the three Rangers are teleported away again, landing in the center of the Shiba house just as everyone, Gokaigers included, are enjoying lunch.

"Whoa Jayden, new friend?" Mike jokes. "She's cute, you horn dog!"

"It's not like that! She's my sister!" Jayden blurts out in disgust.

"Come again?"

Lauren bows, "Lauren Shiba, first born daughter of the Shiba clan."

"And also conveniently enough, ALSO a Red Ranger," Nicole adds.

"There's a lot I need to bring you guys up on," Jayden adds.

"I'll go get an extra plate," Gai says getting up.

Lauren flusters as the others make room for her at the table, "T-Thanks."

Jayden and Nicole finding their own seats and Jayden takes a deep breath, "I was hopping to put this off till much later but...yeah...Lauren...my sister. She has been training in secret for the day she would come and replace me."

"R-Replace you," Kevin nearly spitting his food, "J-Jayden."

"Don't worry," Lauren reassures, "That time hasn't come I'm only here to facilitates the Gokaigers return home."

"N-Nani?" Luka nearly choking on her own as she looks to Nicole. "N-Nicole-san?"

"Long story short Zordon says Lauren is the only one who has enough power to reach back across worlds and send us home. We are limited to groups of 4, plus Lauren, at a time, and she will have to stay on your side for probably a day or so to recover her strength before teleporting back here for the next pickup. While I remain here, until the last round, to act as an anchor."

Joe gave a thumbs up.

"If Her Highness is staying here, So am I!" Violet and Los Dark say together.

"That was expected, but I want Mia going back as soon as possible and I know you guys don't want to leave her unprotected so whose is it gonna be?"

"I'll go," Los Dark says without hesitation, "I may owe a life debt to you Nicole-san, but Violet has been at your side longer, he can stay to guard your return."

Nicole smiles as she begins eating, "That was easy, thanks Los Dark."

"My pleasure Your Highness."

Nicole smiles, "Now as for the first round I'm favoring Gai, Luka, Joe, and Ahim. You four are our strongest fighters without Marvelous here, and it's probably pretty bad back there. I know it might make sense to send Doc back to take care of any repairs you'll have to deal with during those hard times but I don't want to put all our eggs in one basket, in the event that Lauren just CAN'T make a second trip Doc and Marvelous are our best bets to finding an alternate solution."

"If it's Nicole-san's plan I trust to it."

"Me too."

"No argument here."

The rest of the Gokaigers all responded similarly.

"Her Highness' tactical genius is all the more reason to prove why she is fit to lead the Restored Empire."

"Violet! Gai! Your making me blush." Nicole giggles as she blushes.

"So you're Jayden's sister," Emily turns to Lauren.

She nods.

"That's so neat that we're gonna have another girl on the team!"

"I guess."

"Emily is the younger sister of her own Bloodline," Nicole adds, "You two have a lot in common in that regard. In both cases the younger sibling is the active ranger while the elder is on reserve."

"R-Really?" Lauren perks up, "What's your sister like?"

Emily looks away, "S-She's sick...it's the only reason I'm fighting in her place."

Both Doc and Joe tilt their heads curiously at the exchange as Joe excuses himself, "Doc-san, can I talk you in private...my Gokai Gun seems to be misfiring."

"Mou! Now? We're eating!"

"N-No," Joe says taking a seat, "I suppose it can wait."

Nicole raises a brow at this exchange.

"So you've been training in secret eh," Mike says curiously, "Any good."

"What kind of training?" Kevin asks.

"Lauren has been working the master the Sealing Symbol to seal Master Xandred away for good, or at the very least another 20 or so years."

"For all the good it will do," Nicole grumbles before quickly covering her mouth hand laughing nervously, "Just ignore me."

"Nicole?" Lauren says worried, "What does that mean." her gaze piercing.

Luka laughs, "That's our little Gokai Spoiler for you. Go on Nicole, we won't be around forever maybe it can help them better prepare."

Nicole sighs, "A-Alright. Now keep in mind this is only what happens in the prime timeline, things could unfold wildly different here, so don't take what I say as Word of God."

Everyone nods, but lean in closer all the same.

"Alright so what happened is Xandred breaches the world flooding Earth with the Sansu, it's the final battle, and because he absorbed Dayu's humanity he's not quite human, not quite Nighlok, this hybrid state makes him immune to the Sealing Symbol bu-"

Lauren gasps, shaking slightly, "A-all m-my work...i-in vein."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Jayden say holding his sister close, "Go on Nicole tell her it isn't that bad."

She shrugs, "I can't speak for this universe only the one I know off, and that's all I'm retelling."

Lauren slowly regaining her composure at that bit of new, "U-Understood...G-Go on."

Nicole pauses, watching Lauren as she hesitates.

"Please go on," Lauren asks again.

"O-Ok...So...like I said, he's immune to the sealing Symbol but it DOES hurt him."

"Thank goodness!" Lauren sighs in relief.

"It also exposes a weakness in him, one Jayden is able to exploit using some new weapons you guys pick up along the way, and a Secret Disk Lauren creates infused with all her Fire Power. In the end you don't seal Xandred, you DESTROY him, once and for all."

The Samurai Rangers fall dead silent, before Mike speak, "Sweet, no more Xandred. That's so damn cool. Way to go Jayden! Lauren!"

"You all play your part, but yeah, like I said, it gets worse at first but in the end, you don't seal away Xandred you destroy him. And the Samurai Rangers can finally retire in style."

"...Eighteen generations of conflict ended with the stroke of a sword," Lauren says in a hush whisper, "Do I even dare to dream it?"

"Don't bet the farm on it," Nicole warns, "Like it said it's just one possible timeline."

"R-Right..." Lauren says regaining her composure, "Still it's nice to know it is possible. I had all but given up hope that Master Xandred COULD be destroyed."

As everyone finishes up Lauren is first to rise, grabbing plates, "Thanks for the food, I'll be training until the four I'm suppose to be taking with me are ready to go...which way is the kitchen?"

Ji takes the plates from her, "Leave that to me."

Lauren nods as Jayden leads her to the training area, "Thank you."

As Ji starts gathering dishes Joe and Doc slip away, Nicole getting up silently and following a pace behind them.

"Ok, I'll take a look at your Gokai Gun before you leave, but I-" Doc begins, Not aware of Nicole just around the corner, a tail and ears shifting into view as she listen closer.

"Forget that, I want to talk about Emily's sister."

"Oh?" Doc says getting a bit sheepish, "I was thinking about her as well...you think there's something we can do?"

"With all the Super Sentai powers at our disposal, it's worth a shot."

Nicole inhales sharply, Joe the first to notice as he quickly reaches around the corner, "N-Nicole-san!" then he notes her ears and tail, "Nicole-san?"

"Oh!" she says suddenly as her tail and ears recede.

"Nicole-san?"

She chuckles nervously before unwrapping the shimmering cloth around her neck.

"Is that?" Doc wonders.

She nods, "The Rainbow Cloth, the same one you used to make my body live, when Kami-sama restored me to life she gave me a proper body without the need of a magical artifact, I was gonna return the Rainbow Cloth as soon as we were done with Insarn...but...you know how that turned out."

"Congratulations Nicole-san!" Doc smiles as she wraps it back around her neck.

"So why were you eavesdropping."

Nicole chuckles nervously, "I noticed you both react to Emily's story and figured you were thinking what I was thinking, 'Can we do something?'"

"Well...any thoughts?"

"Well Gosei Blue's Waterlens is more for interference but might work. Also while I don't know any specific spells I'm sure the Magi Ranger's could create some kind of cure spell. Probably work better if a girl casts it since healing magic is more up their alley."

With that Doc grabs the Rainbow Cloth wrapping it around him as he turns into a girl, "Well two girls should increase our odds. Let's get this over with."

"Let me call Zordon, see if he can teleport us to Emily's farm, surprise Emily with the good new before we make the final leap home."

Doc and Joe nodding as she takes out her Gokai Touch.

"Where's Joe?" Lauren wonders as she looks around at Gai, Luka and Ahim.

Joe saunters slips in from the front door looking exhausted, Nicole and Doc in similar states, "Sorry, we lost track of time."

"Training." Nicole quickly adds as Ahim and Luka rush over to help support Joe as Mike, Emily, Mia (Samurai), and Kevin goes to help Doc and Nicole.

"You up for this?" Lauren worries.

"I just need a few minutes to catch my breath. I can catch it back home." Joe smirks.

Lauren nods, as Mia (Samurai) quickly hurries off "One moment!"

"Mia?"

She returns a moment later with a picknick basket for the 5 travelers, "A travel lunch Gai, and I made for you guys. To keep your strength up when you get home."

Laren bows, along with the others in suite, "Thank you."

"Our pleasure!" Gai smiles.

"Now everyone step back."

Which they all do, Lauren, and the others, giving a final wave as she closes her eyes, focuses and, "Symbol Power: Teleport!" in a puff of smoke...their gone.

"Good luck everyone," Emily says softly.

"We should all get some rest, no telling when the next Nighlock attack will happen, and we _only_ have 10 Rangers left."

Mike jokes, "Oh no we went from having _three_ times the normal ranger team to only _twice _as many...how WILL we survive?"

Everyone chuckles as they start going off to their rooms, Nicole laughing the while, "We are so doomed!"

As morning comes and the Rangers are rising from their beds, passing each other in the main hall as they head off to get cleaned up the sudden appearance of a wall of gray energy announced the arrival of...

"Marvelous!"

Gokai Rider Red drops into a chair, exasperated, as he returns, a large sigh as he takes his seat.

"Captain!" Mia(Samurai) was the first to react as he stumbled through the portal.

The rest, Samurai and Gokaiger alike, were quick to follow.

"Food!" Marvelous shouted as he stumbled, Doc and Mia(Samurai), and Nicole hurrying off to the kitchen.

"Where's Gai-san, Luka-san, Joe-san, and Ahim-san?" Marvelous looks around confused.

"Nicole found an ally who found a way to send your friends home in groups of four."

Marvelous smiles as Mia(Samurai) and Gai run out with a sandwich and some lemonade, Nicole right behind them with a small bowl of chilli, As marvelous began to eat he smiled, looking at Nicole.

"What?"

"I knew you'd find a way to send the others home."

"Yeah...well," she flusters, "I'll fill you in on all the details, it's pretty complicated. I'm hoping you have better news."

Marvelous shakes his head, "I passed though over a dozen worlds, all Power Ranger worlds, often with completely different teams active. But all very nice people, gave me a place to rest as I got my strength up for the next world hop."

"And I bet you lent them a hand as well," Nicole smirks.

Marvelous smirks as he shrugs but says nothing.

"So no path back home?" Doc sighed.

"Unfortunately, seems like the Ranger Worlds are on a completely separate network then the Rider and Sentai worlds."

Nicole sighs, "That seems to line up with my many worlds theory from before. Guess it's up to Lauren then."

"Who?"

"Princess Shinken Red's counterpart here, she's the key to getting everyone home."

Marvelous finishes his meal as he stands up, waving to the others, "Well hopping between worlds is tiring, I'm going to take a nap, wake me if the Nighlok attack, I could use a good work out before going home."

Everyone nods, watching as Marvelous heads inside, bringing his dishes with him.

"Well," Jayden says as he rests a comforting hand on Nicole's shoulder as he sees her disappointment, "at least Lauren should be back any day now and we can send home Doc and the others."

"Y-Yeah," Nicole sigh, "But I was so hoping we could just follow Marvelous, Joe-san-taichi has to be having a really tough time holding it together right now, and I can't even imagine how much worse Warz Gil has made it while we were gone."

"I'm sure they will be fine," Kevin adds as he puts a hand on her other shoulder, "You have good friends."

Just then the gap sensors goes off, despite protests to being tired Marvelous was the first at the meeting table to see where the action was.

"I got this one, come on Nicole-san, Mia-san, Doc-san, Violet-san...let's make it showy!"

"You sure Marvelous-san, weren't you just saying how you were tired?"

"I'm more bored then I am tired...let's go!"

With a nod the 5 run off.


	51. Episode 8: A Leader's Burden

Episode 8: A Leader's Burden

_Centuries ago in Japan, Nighlok monsters invaded Japan, but samurai warriors defeated them with power symbols passed down from parent to child. Today the evil Nighlok have risen once again and plan to flood the earth. Luckily a new generation of heroes stand in their way they are the Power Rangers Samurai._

"This is too easy!" The new Nighlock taunts as as parents lead around a strange white creature while their children cry, curled into balls of unhappyness just as Marvelous, Nicole, Mia, Doc, and Violet arrive.

"Nani?" Nicole says confused.

"Nicole-sama?" Mia wondered confused as she takes out her Gokai Touch.

"This is Nakinakite, a Shinkenger enemy...he doesn't exist in Samurai...or shouldn't."

Marvelous shrugs, "I don't like the way he looks so he's going down anyway...Gokai Change!"

"Goooookaiger!"

"Huh? you're not the Samurai Rangers!" Nakinakite says confused as he looks to the Gokaigers, "Who are you guys?"

Gokai Red scoffs as they introduce themselves, "Gokai Red."

"Gokai Green."

"Gokai Gold."

"Gokai Silver."

"Gokai Violet."

"Kaizoku Sentai..."

"Uchuu T**eikoku** Sentai..."

"Gokaiger!"

"Let's make it showy!"

The Gokaiger's charge forward, swinging their blades but Nakinakite deflects them with his club, before blasting them with an energy attack.

"Nicole-sama, is there anything we should know about this guy?"

"Yeah!" moving quickly to flank Nakinakite before firing her Gokai Gun, "Watch out for his little red pes..."

She is cut short as Nakinakite launches a red ball at her that sticks to her suit before quickly growing into a red figure, Ah mou!"

"Your Highness!" Violet runs over, his own saber draw and about to slash, "I'll get it off you!"

"No wai..." but she is cut short as his sword strikes the creature and both it and Nicole howl out in pain. Before Violet can react another red orb is thrown to his exposed back and grows into his own burden.

"Getting heavy," Silver groans before buckling backward and falling onto her back Violet face planting next to her.

Nakinakite laughs, "My little kiddies will cry and cry and cry, getting heavier and heavier until they crush you! And there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

"Bet it will vanish when we destroy you!" Gold growls as she charges forward!"

"Catch!"

"What?!" A confused Gold says dropping her weapons as something is thrown at her, only for it to be one of the red ball which stick to her chest and quickly weights her down.

Red and Green open with Gokai Gun fire forcing Nakinakite as Violet opens his Mobirate groaning but his burden bats it out of his hand, "Hey!" he protests slapping his burdens hand who only wails and get's heavier.

"It's no use, the only way to make them lighter is to make them happy, and NOTHING makes these things happy but misery, their still Nighlok after all!" Silver argues.

"Everyone don't worry," Green glances back, "We'll beat this guy quick and save you!"

"Surprise!" Nakinakite leap back from their attack as he launches another energy attack, as the Gokaigers stumble a red ball latches onto Red and Green in the chaos.

Marvelous growls as he flips open his Mobirate before the ball fully grows, "Need a little...urk...help here!" before collapsing backwards under the weight of his new burden."

"We're on our way!" Jayden's voice calls from the other end.

Nakinakite pauses as his leg dries, "Looks like I have to cut and run!"

Before fleeing into a gap.

"Wait!"

"No!"

"Get back here!"

Around the bend Spike looks at the scene and then back to Bulk who is sitting eating a hotdog as Spike pats his shoulder, "Hey Uncle Bulk!"

"What is it Spike," Bulk says annoyed, "Can't you see I'm eating?"

"Um...I think the Rangers are in trouble."

"What?" Bulk says throwing his meal to the ground as he looks around the corner and quickly hurries off, pausing only a moment to look back to Spike, "Come on Spike!" before grasping his collar.

"Don't worry," Doc smiles as he powers down, "I'm sure our comrades will fix this."

"Don't worry Nicole! We'll save you!" Bulk says charging in, as he and Spike take a hold of her burden and pull.

She groans in pain, "B-Bulk don't, their bound to us!"

Bulk quickly back peddles stumbling back and tripping over Spike the two tumbling backward just as the Samurai Rangers arrive along with Navy and Light, the red demons chuckling.

"Hey I think their getting lighter," Doc says pushing to his feet.

"How can we help?" Samurai Red asks just as Doc is forced back to the ground as his burden starts to cry.

"The Nighlok got away but the damage is still done," Mia notes pointing around to the many crying children, "You have to help these kids find their parents."

Nicole nods, "And somehow break the spell of the white demons who have taken their place in the parent's hearts."

"What about you?" Bulk inserts himself, reaching out for the demon pinning down Nicole. "We can't just leave you to be crushed by these things."

"Nothing you can do," Violet comments, "The only thing these things respond to is pain and suffering of others."

Bulk pauses pulling Spike into a huddle as Samurai Red looks around at the children, "Split up Rangers, I'll stay behind to help our friends, you have to find these kids parents and defeat the imposters!"

"Right!" The others says together as they break off.

"We got this!" Bulk exclaims as they exit the huddle, "You go help those kids!"

Samurai Red tilts his head confused, "Y-You sure?"

Bulk nods, as Samurai Red runs off, just before Spike trips him and he tumbles backward.

The red demons laughs, getting lighter, as Bulk growls shoving Spike as he gets to his feet.

"I don't believe it!" Nicole chuckles as she gets to her feet warily, the others rising with her. "We're being saved by Bulk and Spikes slap schtick!"

"Keep it up you two!" Marvelous smirks as Bulk gives Spike a weggie, "It's working."

"But they aren't getting any smaller," Doc notes.

"It's a start, at least we won't be crushed." Violet adds.

In the distance the white Nighlok watches, arms crossed, 'Interesting tactics...unorthodox but effective.'

"Your such a good boy!" a couple coo over the white demon as they walk through a park.

"Yes, we are so lucky to have you."

"That isn't your son!" Samurai Blue proclaims, pulling a crying child from behind him, "Can't you tell the difference between that Nighlok and your own flesh and blood?"

"Samurai Ranger?" the mother says confused and angry, "how can you call our dear boy a demon!"

"Yeah! It's you who's protecting the monster, can't you see that!"

"M-Mom, D-Dad!" the boy cries.

Kevin sighs, "Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way!" charging in and pulling the white demon away from the parents.

"Son!"

"You monster!"

The Blue Ranger turning around to see the parents coming at him wielding Mooger swords, "Oh boy." as he bobs and weaves to avoid them, 'I can't fight back they're humans, and confused, but if I don't...'

"Oh ah oh! You really did a number on those Pirate Rangers Babi," Octoroo pats Nakinakite's back as he looks out over the water, "The rising Sansu should really help Master Xandred's recovery."

"Just doing my part to help take over the human world."

Dayu huffed, looking around, "Wonder where that new girl got off too, you'd think she'd be all over gloating over the Ranger's suffering."

"Who?" Babi wonders.

"Oh ah oh, a new Nighlok showed up, told Master Xandred all about how Yamiror was planing a coup against the Master."

"Maybe she's out causing more misery then?"

"She can't," Dayu comments, "She says she would dry out to quickly in the human world, she can only peek in until the river get's deeper."

Babi shrugs, "The Sansu's still a pretty big place, I'm sure she's around."

"Symbol Power: Bind!" Samurai Red dodges a deranged mothers sword as he summons out a rope to bind the parents as he moves back to the abandoned daughter, "Don't cry, your parents are just confused, deep down you know they still love you right?"

The girl dries her tears a moment and slowly nods, "Uh huh."

"Love her, that little monster? Never!"

"Good now...ARG!" Samurai Red howls as the white demon catches him off guard with a sword slash to the back.

"Way to go our little flower, show that nasty Ranger and that beastly girl who the real hero is."

The girl's eyes water as Samurai Red rolls along the ground, the while one advances on her sword raised.

"End it!"

"Destroy that little pest!"

And swings for the kill.

"No!" The girl's eyes clear as she snatches the Spin Sword from the ground blocking the killing blow and struggling to keep the white demon at arms length, though clearly she can't hold out, "I know your just confused mom, dad. The Rangers would never lie to us!"

A side kick knocking the white demon back as Samurai Red reclaims his sword, "Are you ok?"

She nods, a fierce look on her face, "Go get that monster!" as she runs over to her parents, "Mom, Dad, It's me, Suzy," tears running down her face, but not tears of sadness, tears of joy, as she wraps her arms around them, "I know you don't remember, I know your just confused. But deep down you remember. I know you love me, and I love you."

"S-Suzy?" The father says softly his hands trembling as the rope vanishes, his arms slowly wrapping around her as his eyes water, joined in a moment by the mother, "Oh Suzy! Can you ever forgive us?"

"Of course I can!" she smiles in tears, "Your my parents!"

And in a single stroke Jayden destroys the white demon, smiling under his helmet as he sees the family reunited.

"Thank you Samurai Ranger!"

"Thank you!"

Jayden nods as he runs off, "Family is the most important thing, never forget that!"

"We wont!" The three say waving as Jayden runs off.

"Thanks Jayden," Mike says into his Summarizer as he dodges the wild swing of the white demon and ''his' parents, "I'll give it a try."

"Symbol Power: Bind!" he draws quickly as vines tie up the parents and he goes to duel the white demon, glancing back at the young boy, "Now's your chance Sam, go you your parents, make them remember, you can do it!"

Sam slowly dries his tears, looking from the Green Ranger to his parents, "A-Are you sure?"

"Of course I am," he laughs, "this looser isn't their real son, you know, I know it, you just need to make them remember it too."

Sam nods as he moves to his parents.

"Nooooooo!" Babi howls from the Sansu! "My babies, I can sense it!"

"Sense what?" Dayu scoffs.

"Those blasted Rangers have found a way to break the spell my babies have on their parents!"

"Oh ah oh, you better get back there are fix things up then!"

"Right!" Babi turns for the shore, "I'm on it, I'll make those Ranger's cry next!"

Bulk and Spike lie exhausted on the ground as Nicole smiles rising to her feet, "Nice job guys."

"So it was you two looser!" Babi growls as he appears. "Well that's easy enough to fix!" as he prepares to hit then with an energy attack.

"Bulk!"

"Spike-sama!"

"Catch!"

"Goodbye!" Babi howls as he launches his attack.

"Goooooookaiger!"

As the smoke clears Gokai Gold and Silver stand in the dust, dazed a moment as they stare down at their gloves and then each other.

"Uncle Bulk," Gold muses, "We're..."

Silver takes a defensive stance, "I know, but now is not the time," as he raises his Gokai Spear, "Final Wave!"

"R-Right Uncle Bulk!"

"Final Wave!"

"Gokai Shooting Star!"

"Gokai Scramble!"

Babi rolls along the ground smoldering as he gets to his feet, laughing nervously, "I'm still alive losers!"

"Not for long," Gokai Navy leading the others to flank Gold and Silver.

"Yeah we destroyed all your little monsters and reunited the kids with their parents." Samurai Blue exposits.

"Meaning there's only one thing left to do." Samurai Red says as he slides in a secret disc and spins it a red glow enveloping his sword.

"Final Wave!"

"Gokai Blast!"

"Quintuple Slash!"

"Gokai Shooting Star!"

"Noooooooo!"

Babi drops to the ground, exploding as the Rangers turn together in victory, the Gokaigers burdens now vanishing.

"It's not over yet Rangers," Samurai Red calls, "Here comes the second life."

"Not so tough now are you small fries!"

Bulk and Spike power down as they fall on their rears, "I-I think you better handle this Nicole!"

Nicole and Mia smile as they take back their Gokai Touches, "Thanks."

"You two get too safety!" Doc orders as he flips open his Mobirate, "Gosie-san we could use your Headers."

"On the way."

"Folding Zords!" Samurai Red calls out, "Mega Mode Power!"

"Ohhhh two Megazords! Am I suppose to be scared!" Babi counters with an energy attack.

"Move it Rangers!" Samurai Red calls as they move to intercept, blocking with their shield.

"Header Strike!" The Gokaigers countering with the 5 headers of the Gosei Megazord forcing Babi to stumble back.

"Uncle Bulk," Spike pauses to look back to the fight, as the Gosie Megazord stumbles, "Isn't there more we can do. The Gokaigers are still weak from their burdens."

Before Bulk can respond the Samurai Megazord is knocked into a building, but quickly recovers and charges Babi with his sword.

"Help! Somebody help me!" A voice cries out.

Bulk runs to the rubble, "Don't worry," he grunts, grabbing a large piece of rubble and throwing it aside. "Come on Spike give me a hand."

"Right Uncle Bulk."

Nicole's eyes drift to the ground, as she spies Bulk and Spike before returning to the controls, "Guys we're not in a good place for a prolonged fight, too many civilians still in the area, we need to finish this."

Marvelous nods as he looks over to the Samurai Megazord, "You ready to finish this Jayden-san?"

"On your lead Captain!" As he draws his Mega blade, the Megazord's Blade being draw out as its inscription starts to glow.

"Victory Charge!"

"Samurai Slash!"

Babi howls as he is paralyzed by the Victory Charge as the headers circle around and slam into him just before the Samurai Slash tears into him, ending the battle, the two Megazords turning to clasp hands.

"Samurai Rangers, Gokaigers. Victory is ours!"

As the sun begins to set Bulk and Spike fall back on the ground exhausted, "today was quite a work out, wasn't it Uncle Bulk."

He nods, his stomach rumbling, Spike following suite.

"Hey Uncle Bulk..." Spike smiles.

Bulk shakes his head, "Sorry, I'm broke."

"This a private party or can anyone have a seat?" Nicole smiles as she walks over and drops to the ground next to the two.

"N-Nicole!" Spike flusters, "I er..."

"We owe you our lives," Violet adds as he makes his own way over.

"Oh hey look, what a nice place for a Picnic Emily," Mia smiles leading the rest of the group.

"Oh hey everyone, I'd like to introduce you some friends we made since we landed here." Nicole smiles as Doc, Mia (Samurai), Emily, and Kevin help set out a picnic blanket, "Panorama City sure is full of kind people."

Marvelous smirks.

"Such nice people for a gang of lost pirates," Mia muses. As she helps put out the food.

"Care to join us Bulk, Spike," Emily offers, "I'm Emily."

"Mia."

"Jayden."

"Kevin."

"Mike."

"And you already know my fellow Gokaigers," Nicole smiles handing sandwiches to Bulk and Spike as she motions to her group. "Our Captain Marvelous."

"I could get use to a city like this."

"Team medic and engineer, Don 'Doc' Dogoier!"

"Nice to meet you two officially, Nicole talks a lot about you."

"Mia, my sister, of sorts."

"Sister?" Bulk wonders as he pauses from his meal to look between the two, "I sorta see the resemblance."

Mia and Nicole chuckling as Mia motioned to Los Dark and Violet, "and these are our Bodyguards Los Dark and Violet."

"That's a weird name," Spike muses.

"For a human," Los Dark counters, "Violet and I are not from Earth."

"A-Aliens?" Spike swallows hard.

"Neither am I, Marvelous, or Doc," Jealoushitto adds, "I'm Jealoushitto a former Action Commander of the Zangyack Space Empire."

Bulk offers his hand but quickly retracts it to wipe it clean on his shirt before re-offering it, "We we're just trying to help, nice to meet you."

Emily smiles as she looks skyward to the appearing stars, "Look's like it's going to be a nice night."

Spike smiles, looking from Mia (Samurai) to Nicole, "Y-Yeah, a beautiful night."

"Where have you been?" Dayu scowls as the their mysterious ally pulls herself onto the junk.

Nicole in her Nighlok guise smiled, "Missed me Dayu?"

"No but we were expecting you to be ecstatic after Babi raised the Sansu a good bit."

"Oh ah oh, where were you?"

"Oh that," Nicole lounges on the edge of the junk, "I noticed the river rising and thought I'd see if I could actually enter the human world, even if just to torment some poor kid from the shadows. Big mistake, I didn't get as bad as Master Xandred but I needed to rehydrate for most of the day."

"Well that was stupid," Dayu scowls.

"Your probably right..."

"Yeah well you..." Dayu stops cold and blinks, "What?"

"I said you're probably right, I need to learn patience like Master Xandred."

Dayu flusters, "Yeah...well...er...don't do it again."

"Oh ah oh, we need all the Nighlok we can can get while the Master Recovers, and your ability to peek from the shadows is invaluable for intelligence gathering!"

Nicole nods, "Sorry Octoro, I'll try and behave. After seeing what Master Xandred can do even Sealed The last thing I want to do is get on his general's bad side."

"Oh ah oh, good for you, at least your smarter then that traitor Yamiror!"

Nicole smiles, "Well I better get going, I've heard some rumors I should really investigate."

"Rumors?"

She nods, "Yes, seems there may be a way to tip the odds in our favor, to supercharge our Nighlok, but I don't know much more then that, after all there has to be some sort of catch right? Otherwise why wasn't it done before?"

"Oh ah oh! Then you better get back to work."

Nicole smiles rolling into the Sansu before waving up to Dayu and Octoroo, "See you two around."

"Oh ah oh, see you!"

Dayu smiling as Nicole swims off.


End file.
